


Eiji

by Melloishy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, TobiIzu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 138,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Hashirama tentava mudar o mundo através de seu coração; Tobirama, com seus punhos e armas. Há anos tentavam ser vitoriosos na guerra contra os Uchiha, mas tudo o que faziam não surtia efeitos permanentes. O inimigo sempre voltava a se levantar, e as batalhas continuavam.Tobirama estava cansado de fracassar. Ele era um homem moldado por ordem e leis, havia sido criado para fazer o que era certo – ou ao menos o que julgava ser – mas a frustração que sentia o fez fechar os olhos para tudo o que havia aprendido, e ao usar a ciência para tentar alimentar seu orgulho, Tobirama se viu trilhando um caminho sem volta.





	1. Prólogo

A situação estava piorando entre meu irmão e Madara. Não havia sinal de vitória para os Senju e muito menos para os Uchiha. Ambos estávamos sem saída, com os caminhos bloqueados um pelo outro, e nenhum dos lados inclinados a dar passagem.

          A nossa guerra estava beirando ao ridículo com a insistência de meu irmão para continuar a tentar convencer Madara a ceder pela amizade que tiveram no passado. O clã estava impaciente com a luta sem fim e que não ia a lugar algum, e eu, mais concentrado do que nunca. Era claro que estava nervoso como eles, impaciente para ver o fim do derramamento de sangue herdado de nossos pais, porém, diferente de todos, tudo isso só serviu para que eu tentasse me focar em uma solução da qual Hashirama apoiasse.

          Eu pensei, pensei e pensei, mas todas a ideias escritas sobre minha mesa eram amassadas e descartadas com a certeza da óbvia rejeição que sabia que viria de meu irmão se as lesse. Ele costumava me ouvir após a morte de nosso pai, mas nos últimos meses só pensava em acabar com a guerra de seu próprio e errôneo jeito — era o que eu julgava naquela época. Eu estava sozinho, foi essa conclusão que me fez guardar aquela folha com uma ideia que ultrapassava qualquer ética imposta pelo mundo e por mim mesmo. Foi por um pensamento tolo como esse que não procurei meu irmão. Por minha vontade de deixar de ver mais um membro de nosso clã ceder por causa do inimigo, e devo admitir que pelo orgulho e egoísmo por pensar apenas em como eu me sentia ferido por todos que havia perdido, me levantei da cadeira naquela manhã chuvosa, segurei o papel em mãos com falsa confiança e... fiz algo sem retorno.

          Eu passei dos limites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO:  
> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.


	2. Chapter 2

Estava no campo de batalha no dia seguinte, após ter jogado tantas ideias no lixo e guardado apenas aquela. Ainda me sentia inseguro, mas decidido a tentar. Eu precisava.

          A intenção era me aproximar de Madara, mas ela se tornou impossível com meu irmão monopolizando sua atenção e não deixando brechas para que outros se aproximassem por conta de seus golpes contra o outro. A luta entre ambos era intensa e por um momento achei que Hashirama finalmente havia tomado juízo, mas logo deixei tal pensamento de lado, pois o ele já havia aparecido em minha mente em diversas situações, e no fim eram estragadas com as falas que sempre ouvia.

          — Madara, por favor! — Gritou Hashirama, no exato momento em que parei para observá-los. — Nós podemos mudar o rumo disso. Podemos salvar milhares de vidas!

          Madara nada disse para respondê-lo ou não pude ouvi-lo por causa do grunhido impaciente e ao mesmo tempo cansado que soltei ao ouvir meu irmão insistir naquilo mais uma vez.

          A conversa, luta, ou seja lá o que estavam fazendo no momento seguinte perdeu minha total atenção com a mesma rapidez que bloqueei a espada que veio em minha direção.

          Era  _ele._

          Os olhos negros me encaravam com fúria ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos forçavam a espada contra a minha kunai. Eu sabia que em breve eles se tornariam vermelhos e mais perigosos do que qualquer espada naquele campo, e foi por tal motivo que desviei os meus segundos depois e levei um golpe na lateral de meu corpo.

          Nossos encontros sempre eram daquela maneira. Eu estava lutando com um Uchiha ou Hagoromo e então vinha o primeiro ataque pelas costas. Antes mesmo de me virar e olhá-lo, já sabia que era ele. Não pelo chacra quase tão poderoso quanto o de seu irmão, mas pelo ódio que podia sentir sempre que pisávamos no mesmo local.

          Não precisavam conhecê-lo de perto para saber que Izuna Uchiha odiava os Senju, em especial a mim, e eu não tinha vergonha de dizer que o sentimento era recíproco. Eu odiava toda a sua família amaldiçoada, e em especial a ele. Éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Perfeitos para batalhar.

          Ri em tom baixo com meus pensamentos enquanto lutava contra Izuna. Às vezes, quando nossos olhares esbarravam por meros segundos e eram cortados por nossas espadas, imaginava se, no fundo, ele pensava como eu. Nós poderíamos ser exatamente como nossos irmãos no passado. Tão parecidos em suas visões para o futuro, mas com nossos próprios pensamentos completamente contrário aos deles. Eu queria que tudo acabasse, que tivéssemos leis contra aqueles tipos de comportamentos no futuro, mas jamais confiaria em um Uchiha e sabia que ele nunca colocaria sua vida nas mãos de um Senju. Nós queríamos um fim como todos ali, mas não apenas da guerra, para um de nós também.

          Eu queria perguntar a ele sobre minhas suspeitas, mas de algum modo já sabia que receberia uma resposta positiva com palavras de insulto adicionais que sempre gostava de jogar sobre mim. Eu queria perguntar, mas nunca havia tido coragem de agir diferente dele e apenas os insultos restavam no meio de nossas lutas que eram como aquela guerra, sem fim e que não iam a lugar algum.

          Izuna era forte. Me doía admitir, mas ele era tão forte quanto eu, e todas as vezes em que nos enfrentávamos, me sentia cada vez mais farto daquilo. Eu queria matá-lo de uma vez, mas ele não me deixava aberturas. Ele era forte e insistente demais. Não como Madara ou meu irmão, mas ele era.

          — E eu também sou — disse para mim mesmo, antes de acertar o braço de Izuna com minha kunai.

          Ele me olhou com raiva e confuso, pois com certeza me ouviu. Seu braço estava ferido e por isso deu um pulo para trás, ficando sobre um grande tronco de árvore que estava caído não muito longe dali. Izuna segurou o local da ferida e seu rosto ficou destorcido pela provável dor. O corte havia sido profundo, eu podia ver de onde estava. Seu sangue escorria e pingava sem demora no tronco.

          Foi naquele momento em que tomei a decisão desprovida de juízo assim como a ideia guardada em meu escritório. Minha fala antes de atingi-lo não havia sido para me convencer de minha força ou provar algo a ele, foi pela mudança de planos que tive no meio do caminho. Eu não conseguia alcançar Madara, mas Izuna estava ali, me dando muito mais do que o prazer em vê-lo machucado por minha arma. Meu irmão... eu não podia fazer aquilo com ele. Meus planos já iriam machucá-lo demais para adicionar mais uma coisa na decepção que sentiria por mim. Mas não me importei naquela época, eu só queria que tudo terminasse de um jeito ou de outro. Pelo bem ou mal, Madara e Izuna seriam destruídos e finalmente teríamos paz.

          A batalha teve fim de forma abrupta. Izuna seguiu seu irmão e o resto dos Uchiha para fora do campo. Algo havia acontecido entre eles. Eu deveria ter pensado em um plano para segui-los e atingi-los em um momento de fraqueza, ou feito o mesmo com o meu clã e ir embora dali para nos recuperarmos, mas eu fiquei após todos irem, e minha única companhia de volta para casa fora parte daquele tronco banhado pelo o que Izuna havia me dado e a kunai com um pedaço de sua carne.

          “Não faça isso” minha própria voz dizia em minha mente. “Irá se arrepender se der certo. Você não é Deus, Tobirama! ”

          A voz em minha cabeça me atormentou por todo o caminho, mas, ainda assim, fui em frente e passei dias trancado em meu laboratório. Hashirama me perguntava todos os dias o que era tão importante para eu ficar tão isolado, mas não conseguia respondê-lo. Não podia.

          Em momento algum me senti orgulhoso com aquilo, mas a possibilidade de derrotar Madara me incentivava a continuar. Aquilo era loucura, mas me fascinava a cada passo que parecia dar certo.

          Muitos dias depois, ele estava pronto. Eu ainda não sabia se realmente daria certo, teria que esperar por algum tempo, mas estava feito e o arrependimento já queria começar a aparecer. Não era certo. Hashirama diria que estava brincando com algo pecaminoso quando soubesse, ele sentiria nojo e desprezo por mim ao ver que estava tentando criar algo que sempre desprezamos. Eu sabia e me arrependia, mas não havia como voltar atrás e só esperava que ao menos que  _ele_  fosse a resposta para os nossos problemas.

          Em certo momento torci para que minha ideia desse errado. Eu implorei para os céus que tudo fosse por água abaixo, e minhas preces foram ouvidas, mas não como desejei.

          Semanas depois, ele estava desperto e em meus braços, mas não era o que foi escrito nos papeis, o que veio de minha mente. Não era o shinobi poderoso que imaginei, aquele que teria o meu poder e o de Izuna misturados, podendo superar até mesmo Madara. Ele tinha de fato os genes de nós dois, porém, não era uma arma contra os Uchiha, era apenas... um bebê, chorando em meus braços como se tivesse acabado de sair de sua mãe. Mas não havia mulher alguma naquele cômodo. Não havia mãe ou qualquer outra pessoa além daquela criança e um homem louco o bastante para criar uma vida com pensamentos totalmente errôneos. Não era Hashirama quem precisava de ajuda e conselhos, era eu, mas muito antes de fazer aquela besteira.

          Antes de morrer, meu pai disse que eu era inteligente de uma maneira que ele nunca havia visto em alguém. Ele me elogiou enquanto tocava em meus cabelos, mas não o vi sorrir em momento algum, e sua face se tornou séria ao pedir para que no futuro eu tomasse cuidado com a minha própria mente. Mas eu não tomei cuidado e passei dos limites.

          Quando segurei aquela criança pela primeira vez, tive a certeza de que havia decepcionado meu pai, e que decepcionaria muitas outras pessoas a partir dali. Por esse e tantos outros motivos eu me apavorei.

          Ele não parava de chorar enquanto o enrolava desajeitado em uma coberta. Eu não conseguia pensar. Por um momento minha mente foi tomada por uma lentidão inexplicável. Eu consegui me sentar sobre uma cadeira. O bebê ainda chorava. Olhei para ele e pensei em chacoalhá-lo, alimentá-lo ou fazer qualquer coisa para que ficasse quieto, mas tudo o que consegui foi observar cada detalhe daquele ser em meus braços. Era tão pequeno, mas tão perfeito como um bebê comum, como deveria ser, mas aquele não era igual aos outros.

          “Ele não é real” a voz em minha mente voltou, baixa e perturbadora. “Se jogá-lo na neve lá fora, irá parar de chorar. Não precisa de alimento ou conforto, porque não é real. Se livre disso, Tobirama, e tudo voltará a ser como antes”

          — Não — sussurrei para o nada, mesmo tendo consciência de que aquilo tudo era loucura. A voz, a criança...  _eu mesmo_. Eu estava ficando louco.

          E então, ele parou de chorar. Tornei a olhar para baixo e o vi imóvel em meus braços.

          “Ele está morto” a voz voltou sussurrada e amedrontada.

          Eu deveria ter ficado aliviado, mas, foi completamente o contrário. Era apenas um bebê. Eu o havia feito artificialmente, e nem ao menos sabia se funcionava como um humano normal, mas, não era certo deixá-lo daquela maneira. Me desesperei mais uma vez. O estado entorpecido passou e uma forte adrenalina correu por meu corpo. A mesa ao meu lado foi esvaziada sem cuidado algum e coloquei o pequeno corpo sobre ela. Tentei passar meu ar para ele, pressionei meus dedos em seu peito por diversas vezes. Tentei até quase perder minha mente mais uma vez, e de forma inédita senti alivio ao ouvi-lo chorar novamente.

          O enrolei na coberta mais uma vez e o deitei sobre meu peito. Minhas pernas andaram de um lado para o outro enquanto o chacoalhava nervosamente e só parei quando aquele barulho todo cessou. Meus olhos arregalaram com o silencio e pensei tê-lo perdido de vez, mas suspirei aliviado ao ver que o bebê apenas havia se cansado e estava dormindo.

          Naquele momento em que parei, me perguntei o motivo de estar aliviado quando deveria ficar completamente apavorado. Eu havia salvo a vida daquele bebê, mas em primeiro lugar ele nem ao menos deveria existir.

          — O que eu faço? — Perguntei em tom baixo enquanto voltava a andar pelo cômodo e sem rumo algum.

          Estava esperando um homem, um shinobi, não  _aquilo_. O que eu faria com um bebê? Ele poderia sim ser um grande shinobi, mas se realmente fosse como um humano comum, levaria anos e não tinha todo aquele tempo. Quem o criaria? Como esconderia de onde havia vindo? E se como em meus planos ele tivesse um sharingan algum dia? Diriam que sequestrei uma criança Uchiha e o que fariam com ele? E comigo?

          Eu definitivamente não deveria ter sequer pensado em fazer aquilo, isso era o que dominava a minha mente, mas assim que a palavra “sharingan” apareceu, mais daquela realidade me estapeou no rosto e me fez voltar para a cadeira e ao estado entorpecido.

          Aquela criança era um Senju e Uchiha, como se não bastasse tamanha heresia, ele era parte de  _mim e Izuna_.

          — O que diabos eu fiz?

          Meus olhos arderam assim que sussurrei mais uma pergunta para o vento. Eu não poderia estar mais mortalmente arrependido naquele momento em que finalmente pensei o que  _realmente_  havia feito ali. Não havia apenas brincado de Deus ao criar uma vida, eu criei uma junção de mim e o meu pior inimigo. Parecia a ideia perfeita para derrotar os Uchiha, mas isso foi antes de ter a realidade em meus braços, dormindo como se nada o afligisse. Como se não fosse uma aberração criada em um laboratório. Como se fosse um ser normal.

          Eu só conseguia olhá-lo naquele momento e me perguntar o que eu faria. Ninguém poderia saber sobre ele, principalmente meu irmão, e preferia morrer da maneira mais dolorosa possível do que deixar Izuna tomar conhecimento do que eu havia feito. Mas eu não podia jogá-lo na neve ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que o machucasse. Podia ser louco, mas não sem coração.

          Precisava pensar rápido. Era manhã e alguém viria para me procurar em algum momento. Hashirama poderia aparecer ali como sempre fazia, e não teria como me explicar ou inventar uma mentira com tantas provas ao meu redor.

          Quando finalmente me levantei da cadeira, ainda não sabia o que faria exatamente, só tinha certeza de que deveria tirar aquela criança de dentro do clã o mais rápido possível. O bebê acordaria eventualmente e isso complicaria ainda mais a minha situação.

          Obviamente eu não tinha um berço ou qualquer coisa feita para colocar bebês, então esvaziei uma grande caixa que tinha em meu laboratório e com o maior cuidado que consegui ter, o coloquei ali dentro.

          Meus pés se moveram mais rápido do que nunca. Assim que saí dali, corri até a minha casa. Meu coração batia tão rápido por conta do medo de ser descoberto, e tudo piorou quando entrei na casa principal do clã. Hashirama estava lá e me olhou confuso e preocupado quando nada disse quando passei por ele. Estava nervoso. Não queria vê-lo, mas enquanto apressadamente guardava algumas roupas e mantas em uma mala, me deixei pensar com clareza por poucos segundos e suspirei trêmulo com a obrigação que tinha de avisá-lo sobre minha saída repentina.

          — O que houve? — Ouvi a pergunta preocupada que me assustou levemente. Por sorte consegui esconder minha surpresa e sem saber o que dizer, continuei a ignorá-lo. — Aonde está indo?

          Eu não consegui respondê-lo. Meus braços se moviam sozinhos enquanto arrumava a mala e foi o mesmo enquanto colocava a roupa de inverno.

          — Tobirama!

          A voz alta e autoritária me fez parar de imediato. Meus olhos finalmente encontraram com os de meu irmão e ele parecia bravo e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

          “Pense rápido. Não o deixe perceber seu nervosismo” lá estava a voz outra vez.

          — Eu preciso... — hesitei e gaguejei atipicamente, o que o deixou ainda mais desconfiado. — Eu preciso ir a um lugar, An-chan — disse com um pouco mais de clareza e levantei minha mão quando percebi sua intenção de falar algo. — Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas, é importante que eu viaje por algum tempo.

          — Por quê? — Ele parecia aflito. — Tobirama, nós estamos em guerra. Você não pode simplesmente ir seja lá para onde pretende! O que deu em você? Anda estranho desde a última vez que confrontamos Madara. Não fala mais comigo, está sempre distante quando preciso...

          — Eu sei! — Sem notar acabei gritando minhas palavras.

          — Estou preocupado — disse ele com magoa em seu tom de voz.

          — Eu sei — abaixei minha voz e o olhar para a mala à minha frente. — An-chan — voltei a olhá-lo e me senti amedrontado — tudo o que faço sempre é pelo nosso bem, não importa o que seja. Você sabe disso, certo? — Ele assentiu para a minha pergunta. — Então... se me afastei e agora digo que preciso ir, você acreditaria se eu dissesse que é pelo bem de nosso futuro?

          — Tobirama... — Hashirama deu um passo à frente e olhou em meus olhos com preocupação. — Confio em você, mas precisa me dizer pelo menos um terço do motivo de estar agindo assim para que eu possa aceitar sua saída.

          Hashirama ficaria desapontado, eu não queria ver sua expressão quando soubesse a verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia mentir completamente para ele.

          — Eu fiz besteira — confessei em tom baixo e ele me olhou desconfiado. — Não posso dizer o quê, mas... é algo que pode complicar ainda mais a nossa situação — fechei os olhos com força. — Mas posso consertar isso. Deixe-me consertar, An-chan, e depois será tudo do que jeito que quiser, eu prometo.

          — O que você fez?

          Meus olhos se apertaram ainda mais ao ouvir sua voz pesar em meus ouvidos.

          — Não posso dizer. Eu sinto muito.

          Por longos minutos o silencio foi tudo o que tivemos em meu quarto. Quando ouvi Hashirama finalmente se movimentar, abri meus olhos e o vi sentar sobre a cama. Sua expressão era séria.

          — Para consertar o que fez, terá que machucar alguém? — Perguntou ele sem olhar em meu rosto. Era como ser tivesse medo da resposta.

          — Não — respondi imediatamente e fui até ele. — Eu prometo, An-chan, ninguém irá se machucar.

          Eu me sentei ao lado dele e tenso esperei que me olhasse.

          — Então você pode ir — disse ele seriamente e sem desviar o olhar. Era como se esperasse me ler através de meu jeito de agir. — Mas... — ele suspirou devagar e a expressão séria se tornou triste. — Antes me prometa que retornará do mesmo modo que irá sair daqui. Vivo e uma boa pessoa — sua voz se tornou embargada e pediu desculpas em tom baixo. — É a primeira vez que vamos nos separar, eu não consigo me sentir confortável com isso.

          — Eu estarei bem — respondi mais tranquilo do que realmente estava por dentro. Mesmo sendo pouco comparado se ele soubesse a verdade, eu o estava decepcionando, o abandonando em tempos difíceis.

          Ao me levantar, senti meus pés pesados, e assim que coloquei a mala em minhas costas, o pavor de mais cedo retornou. Eu não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo, e completamente apavorado estava deixando para trás a única pessoa em quem confiava.

          Ele me acompanhou até a porta, mesmo o dia estando tão frio que nossos pés afundavam na neve. Em meu peito eu só conseguia sentir um peso incômodo sempre que olhava para meu irmão, mas, ainda assim, mantive a cabeça erguida para olhá-lo pela última vez.

          Minha agilidade voltou assim que me distanciei de casa e tomou mais energia quando finalmente consegui sair do clã e com a criança em meus braços. Estava muito frio, não podia ficar ao ar livre com ele por tempo demais, e cada passo que era dado, diversas preocupações me tomavam a ponto de trazer aquela mesma voz de volta.

          Quando o bebê acordou, eu me senti aliviado por ter encontrado uma cabana para nos abrigar. Tive sorte de encontrar alguém por ali, pois todos haviam se afastado daquela área por conta da guerra. Mas não aquele casal. Eles eram velhos demais para tentar fugir em uma época como aquela, segundo o que me disseram ao me acolher e ouvirem minha história mentirosa de fuga para sobreviver longe dos confrontos com aquele bebê.

          — Ele é seu filho? — Perguntou a senhora ao me ajudar a alimentá-lo. Ela me olhou com desconfiança quando afirmei que sim enquanto nem ao menos sabia como cuidar dele.

          — Eu perdi a minha esposa por causa da guerra — minha vergonha por mentir daquela maneira me ajudou a fingir tristeza. — Era ela quem cuidava dele. Estou perdido sem ela.

          A expressão desconfiada foi substituída por empatia e até mesmo recebi um afagar em minhas costas. Eu estava morrendo de vergonha por aquilo, por tudo, mas realmente foi muita sorte achar aquela cabana. O casal nos acolheu por algumas horas e aprendi ao menos como alimentar a criança e também que ela deveria ter roupas o mais rápido possível. Eu nem havia pensado naquilo, apenas o enrolei em diversos cobertores e saí sem rumo no meio da neve. Nem mesmo sabia se deveria ser tratado como um bebê comum, o que pareceu que precisava ao ver aquela senhora cuidar dele como deveria. Eu era um idiota.

          Ao pisar do lado de fora novamente, tudo foi muito mais difícil. O bebê estava completamente acordado e se incomodava com o frio ou com qualquer coisa que acontecia em nossa volta. Ele chorava e parava a todo momento e eu não sabia mais o que fazer. A caminhada era demorada porque tinha medo de correr com ele nos braços, mas parecia ainda pior permanecer no meio do nada com uma criança gritando e podendo alertar inimigos, então eu deixei qualquer pensamento de lado de corri.

          Inesperadamente ele gostou da velocidade, e arqueei as sobrancelhas, confuso com sua tranquilidade em meus braços enquanto eu corria em minha velocidade máxima.

          — Eu acho que você realmente é meu filho, hm? — Disse com intensão de zombar daquela situação, mas a frase me trouxe um gosto amargo na boca. Porque era verdade, ele era meu filho. Metade daquela criança vinha de mim, e isso me apavorava, mas não mais do que saber de quem era a outra metade que se fundia com a minha.

          A corrida cessou por um momento e fiquei parado ao tirar um pouco da coberta do bebê e vê-lo bem. Soltei um suspiro cansado ao olhar para a frente e nada ver, e ao voltar a andar, finalmente me pus a pensar no que fazer exatamente.

          O silêncio do bebê me ajudou a montar o meu plano. Eu o levaria o mais longe possível e encontraria um daqueles lugares em que deixavam crianças que não tinham pais. Ensaiei dizer que havia encontrado a criança por aí e a resgatei, e então iria embora como se nada tivesse acontecido. Voltaria para o meu clã, e não traria mais preocupações para o meu irmão. Esse era o plano.

          Eu me sentia mais confiante depois de pensar no que fazer, mas me tornei impaciente no caminho. Levaria algum tempo até levá-lo para longe, estava ciente, mas não contava com o tempo piorando e atrasando nossa viagem. A neve voltou a cair e não pude correr como anteriormente. A caminhada foi vagarosa e a criança mais uma vez dava sinais de desconforto pelo frio, mas não o culpava, até mesmo eu começava a me incomodar com a baixa temperatura.

          Antes de anoitecer, finalmente achei outro lugar para ficar. Já estava longe do clã e algumas casas começavam a aparecer, assim como comércios.

          Uma pousada com termas foi a nossa parada, e mais uma vez me vi enrolado em mentiras com as perguntas sobre o bebê em meu colo. Surpreendentemente as pessoas acreditavam e me olhavam com pena, e minha vergonha aumentava ainda mais.

          Ao me acomodar em um dos quartos, coloquei o bebê sobre a cama. Ele ainda estava sem roupas, mas o lugar era quente e o deixei se mover como queria. Ele chacoalhava as perninhas e braços com muita energia para alguém daquele tamanho. Um barulho engraçado saiu de seus lábios quando tentei tocá-lo para acalmar aquela agitação toda, e sem perceber, um baixo riso escapou por meus lábios. Minhas mãos subiram até a pequena cabeça e a toquei com cuidado. Ele sem dúvidas era real e idêntico a qualquer outro bebê, e mesmo com toda a confusão que criei com aquilo, me senti estranhamente orgulhoso ao olhá-lo.

          O meu toque desceu até as bochechas coradas e isso chamou sua atenção mais uma vez. Os olhinhos se direcionaram para mim pela primeira vez e senti um leve arrepio passar por meu corpo. Eram da mesma cor que os meus.

          — É por isso que todos acreditam em minha história? — Perguntei em tom baixo e a única resposta que recebi foram estranhos sons que ele fazia com a língua.

          Eu ri mais uma vez e sem perceber já estavam com ele no colo. Os olhos ainda estavam em mim e voltei a tocar as bochechas que eram tão gordinhas e rosadas, tão diferente do resto do corpo completamente pálido. Foi então que notei, a pele era como a  _dele._  Até mesmo os cabelos, ainda que poucos fios, eram escuros.

          Suspirei mais uma vez e o segurei à minha frente. O levantei para que ficasse com a face em frente à minha e o olhei atentamente. Era apenas um bebê, e não havia como ter semelhanças tão cedo. Eu não sabia como ou talvez fosse meu medo pelo o que havia feito me pregando peças, mas conseguia ver que tinha coisas parecidas.

          Outro suspiro e o trouxe para mais perto.

          — Na situação atual, eu realmente gostaria que  _ele_  fosse a sua mãe que  _morreu_  na guerra.

          Eu ri de minhas próprias palavras, mas o bebê não parecia tão contente. Suas mãozinhas esbarraram em meu rosto e em seguida ouvi aquele som que havia se tornado costumeiro naquele dia. Ele chorou por um bom tempo, e apenas parou quando outra vez se alimentou e enfim dormiu.

          Foi difícil ter que fazer tudo aquilo, mesmo depois de ter sido ensinado, mas ao que parecia, havia feito certo, pois o bebê dormiu sem interrupções por horas.

          — Você deve estar cansado, hm? — Perguntei ao me deitar do seu lado. — Eu também estou — disse ao olhar para o teto.

          Meu corpo estava cansado, mas não tanto quanto a minha mente. Àquele ponto minha ansiedade havia sido controlada, e os pensamentos que pareciam vir de outra pessoa cessaram. Eu era o Tobirama de sempre mais uma vez, o que me deu liberdade para pensar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido.

          Eu estava errado de todas as maneiras, tinha a total consciência disso. Meu novo dever era cuidar daquela criança até achar um lugar seguro para deixá-la. Havia prometido a meu irmão que ninguém se machucaria, e eu realmente não queria aquilo. Aquele bebê ao meu lado, ele tinha as mesmas necessidades que um comum, o que aumentava ainda mais a minha responsabilidade em protegê-lo. E era o que faria. Era o mínimo que podia fazer para reparar o meu erro.

          O sono não veio naquela noite. Fora o arrependimento repassando todos os meus erros em minha mente, estava assustado com a ideia de algo acontecer com o bebê enquanto dormia. Temia deitar sobre ele sem perceber ou empurrá-lo durante o sono. Cuidar de alguém tão novo era desesperador.

          Eu ri comigo mesmo ao imaginar o que Hashirama diria diante de meus pensamentos. Ele zombaria de mim e diria que era de tal maneira que nossos pais se sentiram por quatro vezes. Meu irmão sempre costumava dizer que eu era o que havia dado mais trabalho quando nasci, e com certeza diria que estava pagando pelas noites mal dormidas de todos em nossa casa.

          Pensei bastante em Hashirama naquela noite. Eu queria falar com ele, mas não podia. A única pessoa que eu podia conversar sem esconder nada, ironicamente, era aquela extremamente pequena ao meu lado, e que era o meu maior segredo.

          No dia seguinte, descobri que não poderia sair da pousada por tempo indeterminado. A neve não deu trégua e acabou bloqueando a saída e também dificultando a circulação do lado de fora. Eu realmente só tinha aquele bebê para me preocupar e conversar, e foi assim que passamos aquela semana.

          Ele estava ficando esperto a medida que os dias passavam, e algumas vezes podia jurar que me entendia, pois reagia com suas agitações nas pernas ou choros ensurdecedores. Eu pensava que teria um bom ouvinte, mas na verdade ele era tão falante quanto Hashirama — mesmo sendo de modos diferentes.

          No final daquela semana, o bebê parecia muito mais calmo do que no início. A partir do segundo dia ele não conseguia dormir na maior parte da noite e seu choro alcançava até meus sonhos durante a tarde. Mas após todos aqueles dias, ele parecia ter se acostumado.

          Uma das pessoas que estava hospedada na pousada também tinha um filho, e a agradeci diversas vezes por nos presentear algumas roupas. Quando pudemos ir para o lado de fora, ele até mesmo parecia ser cuidado por uma boa mãe, e tal pensamento me trouxe um estranho sorriso nos lábios. Eu havia ajudado a cuidar de meus irmãos quando era mais novo, mas nada naquele nível. Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer em muitos momentos, mas me sentia bem quando o via calmo ou agitado de uma maneira boa. Em tão pouco tempo eu havia me acostumado com ele.

          Nós visitamos a área ao redor da pousada e mesmo sendo um pouco longe de casa, e um lugar praticamente escondido do mundo, era estranho ver pessoas sem medo algum. Eles pareciam não fazer ideia de como as coisas eram terríveis e dolorosas fora dali. Eu não estava acostumado com aquilo, mas foi muito fácil me envolver naquele clima de paz.

          O lugar era simples e havia muitos pobres, mas viviam bem. Eu gostei dali, mas tive que me lembrar de minha realidade com pressa e de como meu irmão estaria naquele momento. Precisava consertar as coisas o mais rápido possível, e com tal pensamento, voltei para a pousada e me preparei para continuar em frente.

          Tudo estava preparado quando o dono da pousada me pediu por um favor em troca de uma noite de graça. Ele foi tão persuasivo que acabou me convencendo que já era tarde e frio demais para sair com uma criança tão pequena. E eu fiquei.

          “Só por uma noite” eu pensei, mas o favor acabou se tornando grande demais e quando vi, estava ajudando-o a consertar até mesmo o telhado na segunda semana em que estava ali.

          Eu não estava sendo enganado, na verdade, o deixei fazer os pedidos e até me oferecia. Sabia que precisava pensar em Hashirama, nos Senju e em me livrar de meu problema, mas... Todas as vezes em que precisava deixá-lo por algumas horas nas mãos da esposa do dono da pousada, por pouquíssimo tempo, meu peito se apertava. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas negava e pensava mais uma vez: “Só por mais uma noite. ”

          Na terceira semana eu percebi que precisava repensar no que faria. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como o tratariam no lugar em que o deixaria, se alguém iria adotá-lo, e se isso acontecesse, se iriam maltratá-lo ou até mesmo usá-lo para tantos fins que faziam meu corpo se arrepiar de repulsa.

          E novamente eu não sabia o que fazer. Mais uma vez me senti como no dia em que saí de casa com apenas uma mala e aquele bebê no colo: apavorado e sem rumo. Mas era por motivos diferentes.

          Havia um pequeno jardim nos fundos da pousada, e no dia em que mais uma vez estava a pensar no que fazer com aquela criança, fui até lá. Me sentei em um dos bancos dali com ele em meu colo. Ainda estava frio, mas não havia mais neve, então deixei que o pequeno respirasse ar fresco. Ainda era muito novo, eu sabia, mas novamente me senti estranho ao me ver naquele olhar. Ele se mostrou curioso com o novo ambiente à sua volta e soltou mais daqueles sons estranhos que me faziam rir como bobo. E então, eu me senti ainda mais estranho. Meu sorriso se fechou e o coloquei sentado em meu colo.

          — Isso é esquisito, pequeno — disse em tom baixo. — Eu acho que gosto de você.

          Ele não me deu atenção, é claro. Saborear o punho que parecia querer enfiar por completo em sua boca era com certeza mais interessante do que a declaração de um pai falho que o criou para ser uma arma.

          Imediatamente eu me levantei e o aconcheguei em meu colo. Aquilo sem dúvidas era novo para mim. Quero dizer, ele era completamente fofo e quem conseguisse o ignorar com certeza teria uma pedra no lugar do coração, mas em minha situação aquilo era estranho. Ele era meu, eu havia aprendido a aceitar aquilo durante aquelas semanas, mas, não podia me apegar daquela maneira em tão pouco tempo, enquanto ainda faltava tanto para finalmente deixá-lo.

          Eu precisava deixar aquele lugar o mais rápido possível, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Meus pés travavam sempre que via a mala arrumada em um canto e o pequeno em meus braços dispersava a minha atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse ele.

          Eu estava perdido. Sabia muito bem disso, mas ficou ainda mais claro ao notar o orgulho que crescia em mim sempre que alguém novo na pousada perguntava se aquele era o meu filho e sem hesitar ou vergonha dizia que sim. Era estúpido e mais uma vez estava agindo apenas por mim mesmo, mas eu não me importava. Ele realmente era o  _meu_  filho, afinal.

          Me sentia péssimo por meu clã e principalmente meu irmão. Eu sentia a falta dele e me preocupava em como estava lidando com a guerra que ainda estava no mesmo ponto de tanto tempo atrás. Queria vê-lo, mas me perguntava se tinha o direito de voltar para casa, se eu deveria, se seria aceito.

          Um ano foi o tempo que aceitei trabalhar na pousada, e continuei a cuidar da criança. Os meses passaram uma hora com rapidez e outra com a lentidão que a dificuldade de cuidar de uma criança causava. Tentei pensar em alguma saída no início, mas não consegui fechar os meus olhos para o apego que tinha com aquele bebê, com meu filho. Eu até mesmo havia dado um nome a ele e o pensamento inicial de levá-lo para longe foi aos poucos sumindo de minha mente.

          — Papa! — Era a única coisa que Eiji falava o tempo todo e tentava não me sentir feliz quando o ouvia e este direcionava seus braços em minha direção, pedindo que o pegasse no colo, mas não conseguia resistir a ele desde a primeira semana em que o tive em meus braços.

          Meu trabalho na pousada era tão simples e fácil que me sobrava muito tempo para ficar com ele, que era tão inteligente que qualquer coisa que tentava ensiná-lo, conseguia me imitar em poucas horas. Meus treinamentos como shinobi continuaram, mesmo sem saber se algum dia voltaria a usar aquelas habilidades. Eiji gostava de me observar treinando. Ele ria sem motivo algum na maior parte do tempo, e eu havia me acostumado com aquele som, assim como o choro e as incontáveis vezes que precisava limpá-lo. Ainda era horrível em todas as vezes, mas ele sempre ria de minha cara de nojo, o que me fazia rir da mesma maneira.

          Me sentia bem em cuidar de Eiji, mas o grande sentimento de culpa nunca me deixava, assim como o fantasma da outra parte naquele garoto, que me alertava que aquela paz era temporária e a guerra um dia chegaria até ali. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu tinha responsabilidades naquele confronto. Era uma guerra que tinha a obrigação de ganhar. Por meu irmão, por nosso clã e ancestrais, não podia permitir que os Uchiha tomassem controle.

          Eu sabia, através de terceiros, que a luta entre os clãs estava longe do fim, o que me cutucava por dentro, pela vontade de voltar para a minha antiga vida. Sentia a falta de ser um shinobi, de lutar pelo o que acreditava, mas também tinha responsabilidades com aquela criança. Foi enfim pensando no que vivia ali e no passado como uma única coisa, como minha vida, que finalmente decidi o que fazer. Eu havia sido covarde e lento demais, mas tive a minha resposta definitiva depois de tanto tempo. Não podia mais ficar longe de casa e também não poderia levar Eiji para longe e dar as costas.

          Havia passado um ano quando finalmente arrumei minhas malas e as tirei daquele quarto. Tinha mais bagagem do que de início, mas eu as levaria para casa sem me importar com o peso e enfrentaria as consequências de meus atos. Teria que pedir perdão ao meu irmão e recorrer a sua ajuda para esconder as origens daquela criança, tudo o que quis tanto evitar de início, mas eu estava pronto para aquilo. E mesmo sabendo que decepcionaria Hashirama, também tinha a certeza de que ele não me daria as costas, fui tolo em achar que daria.

          Eu estava pronto. Minhas malas fora do quarto e só faltava Eiji, que brincava sobre a cama. Meus olhos se descuidaram por um momento, e nos últimos meses havia perdido a mania de infundir chacra para saber se havia shinobis por perto, pois eles nunca passavam por ali. Mas foi um grande erro meu. Mais um erro que mudou a minha vida outra vez.

          Quando notei uma outra presença no quarto, já era tarde para tentar reagir.  _Ele_  estava lá, ao lado de Eiji. Eu teria conseguido me mover com rapidez e pego o pequeno, o teria protegido imediatamente, mas o choque que senti me prendeu onde estava e apenas consegui encarar a espada em sua mão.

          — Que diabos, Tobirama?

          Ao ouvir sua voz depois de tanto tempo e ver a espada se levantar em minha direção, finalmente encarei seu rosto, que tinha a expressão confusa por olhar para mim e a criança ao seu lado.

          — O que faz aqui, Izuna? — A pergunta saiu mais confiante do que eu esperava, pois em meu interior só havia agitação.

          Eu não o via há tanto tempo, mas jamais havia me esquecido dele. Cada detalhe de sua aparência, jeito e estilo de luta ainda estavam guardados em minha mente e eram revividos sempre que olhava para Eiji, mas foi diferente encará-lo de frente depois de todos aqueles meses. O ódio ainda estava ali entre nós, mas também novos sentimentos surgiram dentro de mim. E um deles era o medo.


	3. Chapter 3

Descuidado. Era a palavra que me descrevia naqueles últimos meses. Eu jamais pensei que qualquer shinobi veria interesse em um lugar como aquele. Todos seguiam rastros de destruição, sabendo que encontrariam seus inimigos no fim, mas ali havia apenas pessoas comuns, tentando ignorar aquela guerra que tomava tanto de todos. Então... o que  _ele_  fazia ali? Eu perguntei, mas obviamente não tive resposta. Nunca respondíamos as perguntas um do outro e mesmo depois de um ano, permanecíamos os mesmos.

         Ele não respondeu a minha pergunta, e não respondi a dele, nem a primeira e muito menos a segunda, que me fez tremer ainda mais. Já havia escutado a mesma diversas vezes, mas não tive o orgulho e a resposta na ponta da língua como costumava ser, ali naquele quarto só tive medo acompanhado do silêncio.

         — Vamos sair daqui — eu disse assim que encontrei minha voz. — Isso é entre você e eu.

         —  _Isso_ — ele riu com deboche — é entre os Uchiha e Senju. Não seja convencido, Tobirama.

         Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram diante de suas palavras e fiquei atento quando vi seus pés se moverem para mais perto da cama. Izuna parou em frente à Eiji, que inocentemente o olhou no mesmo instante. Meu medo se intensificou naquele momento e dei um passo à frente. Ele poderia notar alguma coisa. A menor semelhança e viria ainda mais perguntas. Eu obviamente não diria a verdade a ele, mas o que faria se Izuna escapasse com a informação da existência daquela criança? Ele tentaria investigar, tinha a certeza que faria tal coisa, e mais do que tudo me preocupava com o que as consequências de meus atos fariam com o pequeno.

         Eiji o olhou com curiosidade e levantou um dos bracinhos, na clara intenção de tocá-lo, mas Izuna não notou, pois novamente ficou atento aos meus movimentos e levantou a espada em minha direção.

         — Quem é esta criança, Tobirama? — Perguntou com seriedade. — É seu filho? É por isso que sumiu por todo esse tempo?

         Mais uma vez o respondi com silêncio e o ouvi suspirar cansado.

         — Vamos para fora — disse entredentes, naquele ponto mais nervoso do que temeroso.

         Ele suspirou mais uma vez e revirou os olhos, e então o medo retornou. Izuna segurou Eiji pelo braço e rapidamente o colocou contra seu peito. A espada que estava em minha direção passou a ameaçar o meu filho e por um momento achei que havia perdido a habilidade de respirar.

         — O que está fazendo? — Perguntei indignado e ao mesmo tempo desesperado. — É apenas uma criança!

         — É melhor pensar nisso antes de escolher não me responder outra vez — disse Izuna com seriedade, e trouxe a espada para ainda mais perto de Eiji que se assustou com a agitação repentina e o rosto se retorceu. Eu sabia que ele começaria a chorar a qualquer momento.

         — Solte-o — dei um passo para frente enquanto falava, mas parei quando percebi que ele não parecia estar brincando. Nossos olhos se encontraram no mesmo momento em que Eiji começou a chorar e senti minhas mãos tremerem de ódio.

         — Responda as perguntas, Tobirama — disse Izuna, sem demonstrar alterado pela reação da criança em seu colo.

         — O que a minha resposta muda para você? — Cuspi a pergunta com raiva.

         — Muda  _muita_  coisa — ele levantou as sobrancelhas ao dizer e ajeitou Eiji em seu colo quando o mesmo esperneou e aumentou o tom de seu choro. — Primeiro você some, e em seguida seu irmão muda de estratégia e nos ataca pelas costas. Isso é no mínimo suspeito. Eu não vou permitir que ganhem, já lhe disse. Jamais o deixarei em paz enquanto não se curvarem! — Izuna se alterou enquanto falava, o que assustou ainda mais o garoto. Ele enfim pareceu se incomodar com o barulho, mas não se calou. — Eu precisava ter certeza, e agora tenho ainda mais perguntas. Está planejando algo neste lugar ou... — ele olhou para Eiji e logo retornou para mim. De alguma maneira pareceu incomodado, e apavorado com o significado da expressão direcionada a mim, mais uma vez nada disse.

         Eiji continuou a chorar, e Izuna pela primeira vez naquele quarto mostrou mais do que sua gélida seriedade. Ele mais uma vez acomodou Eiji e enquanto esperava por minha resposta, passou a chacoalhá-lo em seu colo. Tal cena me fez juntar as sobrancelhas e me senti extremamente incomodado pelo pequeno cessar o choro, mesmo ainda tendo a espada contra si. Izuna colocou o queixo sobre a cabeça de Eiji e sorriu de uma maneira provocativa.

         — Eu vou matá-lo — disse entredentes e ouvi sua baixa risada.

         — Promessas, promessas...

         Meus olhos reviraram com aquilo. Por um momento agíamos como antigamente, mas nada era como antes. Izuna podia não saber daquilo, mas não tinha mais tempo para nossos jogos e provocações, eu tinha um filho para proteger.

         Mais uma vez o silêncio nos agarrou naquele quarto. Izuna estava mais paciente do que o normal, e aproveitei para pensar melhor na situação. Ele havia me rastreado até ali, entendi assim que o ouvi. Por um breve momento me perguntei o que estava se passando com Hashirama e há quanto tempo Izuna estava à minha procura, mas afastei minha curiosidade sobre aquilo e me concentrei no que vivia ali. Não podia atacá-lo enquanto tinha Eiji entre nós, e sabia que uma conversa não resolveria o problema, na verdade eu não queria que palavras fossem a solução.

         — O que houve com você? — A voz de Izuna me chamou a atenção. — Está lento demais. É por causa dele? — Ele levantou Eiji um pouco mais e encostou a lateral de sua cabeça na dele. A espada quase encostou na pele delicada e mais uma vez meu desespero me fez dar um passo para frente. — Não se atreva — avisou Izuna e moveu o braço, como se estivesse prestes a cortar o pequeno. — Quem é ele, Tobirama? O que faz aqui?

         — Largue-o — ordenei mais uma vez, mas tão baixo e inseguro que foi difícil reconhecer a minha própria voz.

         Estávamos andando em círculos com aquilo e Izuna pareceu pensar o mesmo que eu naquele momento, pois voltou a se mover.

         — Não! — Acabei gritando para ele e demonstrando ainda mais como me sentia naquele momento.

         — Responda-me, Tobirama!

         Izuna também levantou o tom de voz e Eiji mais uma vez desatou a chorar. Ele se debateu entre o braço que o apertava e por um momento a espada quase encostou em sua pele. Izuna a afastou a tempo, mas logo voltou a ameaçá-lo. Eu me sentia humilhado, mas implorei para que ele o deixasse em paz, e Izuna pareceu se desesperar com a criança se debatendo sem parar, mas ele não o largou e continuou a repetir suas perguntas que não eram respondidas.

         — Então, teremos que fazer do mesmo jeito de sempre.

         O comentário me atingiu em cheio e por meus olhos passaram Itama, Kawarama, meu pai, todos mortos pelas laminas dos Uchiha, e em seguida olhei para a expressão agoniada de Eiji. Meus ouvidos se taparam por segundos, mas em seguida o barulho ensurdecedor no quarto voltou ainda mais forte.

         — Não faça isso, Izuna, por favor — implorei e dei mais um passo, o vendo mover o braço outra vez. Meus olhos se fecharam com força e não vi outra saída além de gritar em meio ao caos: — Ele é _seu filho_!

         Não pude ver sua reação imediata, mas acreditava que me olhava com confusão e descrença, era como eu reagiria diante de uma situação como aquela. Meus olhos se abriram quando não o ouvi dizer palavra sequer, e em minha mente torcia para ver Eiji intacto. Ele ainda chorava sem restrições, e aquilo era bom de certo modo, mas, ainda assim, me preocupei e olhei diretamente para o pequeno, que continuava a se debater, e felizmente não tinha mais a espada contra si.

         Meu olhar aos poucos subiu até Izuna, e ele me encarava com uma seriedade inesperada. Ele parecia querer dizer algo, mas fortes batidas na porta o impediram de qualquer coisa. Do outro lado ouvi a voz preocupada da dona da pousada e mais uma vez fiquei alerta. Era claro que todo aquele barulho atrairia alguém, e desesperado voltei meu olhar para Izuna. Ninguém ali sabia que eu era um shinobi, caso soubessem, não teriam me deixado ficar nem por uma noite.

         Izuna demorou a entender o meu olhar, mas quando as batidas vieram mais uma vez, ele rapidamente jogou a espada sobre a cama e a cobriu com o lençol que estava sobre ela. Não sabia se ele havia me entendido ou também queria evitar ser descoberto, mas fiquei parcialmente aliviado por ter escondido sua arma.

         A porta logo foi aberta, e recebi a outra pessoa completamente apavorada e perguntando o que estava acontecendo ali. Meus olhos correram rapidamente para Izuna assim que a senhora forçou passagem para entrar no quarto e o vi tentando acalmar Eiji, como se estivesse acostumado com aquilo, e mais uma vez me incomodei com seu jeito de segurar o  _meu_  filho.

         A dona da pousada olhou com desconfiança para o falso sorriso de Izuna, mas me ouviu quando mais uma vez contei mentiras a ela. Izuna era um amigo que me ajudaria com a mudança, e Eiji só havia estranhando a nova companhia.

         Izuna me olhou seriamente quando ouviu sobre a mudança, mas interpretou seu papel perfeitamente ao se desculpar pelo barulho. Seu sorriso me incomodou tanto que tive que me segurar para não acertá-lo com um soco ali mesmo. Ele sempre era daquela maneira, agia tão falso que era extremamente difícil saber quem realmente era Izuna Uchiha.

         Quando a porta do quarto finalmente foi fechada e ficamos a sós novamente, imediatamente andei até ele.

         — Ele está machucado? — Estendi os braços em sua direção e o olhei de maneira ameaçadora. —  _Me dê_.

         — Por quê? — Ele segurou Eiji, que estava mais calmo, com os dois braços e deu um passo para o lado. Seu olhar sobre mim era analisador e em um piscar se tornou debochado. — Ele é meu, não é? Então por que o daria?

         Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos. Eu realmente não estava com paciência para aquilo. O olhei com nervosismo e o deboche logo sumiu e a seriedade de antes voltou.

         — Por que disse aquilo? — Perguntou tão sério quanto estava sua expressão. — É claro que não é meu filho. Se eu tivesse um, saberia.

         Eu estava cansado das brincadeiras, mas não resisti em olhar para ele de cima e rir malicioso. Izuna revirou os olhos e se afastou ainda mais, o que me trouxe de volta daquela atitude idiota.

         — Só foi uma maneira de fazê-lo parar — disse após um longo suspiro. — Agora, me dê o garoto.

         — Não — Izuna se afastou mais uma vez. — Você estava sério demais.

         — Você mesmo disse que não tem filhos. Me dê a droga do garoto, Izuna!

         Minha impaciência me deixou alterado mais uma vez, e Eiji me olhou assustado. Eu recuei diante daquele olhar e senti uma pontada no peito ao ver suas mãozinhas agarrarem a roupa de Izuna.

         — Eu não irei machucá-lo — avisou Izuna, trazendo minha atenção para si novamente. — Mas se não me disser o motivo real de ter falado aquilo, sairei daqui com esse garoto e nunca mais o verá.

         Outro suspiro e o olhei impaciente.

         — Sabe que eu o alcançaria em um piscar de olhos.

         — Eu sei — ele não se importou em admitir. — Mas tenho minhas dúvidas se vai realmente querer lutar com ele entre nós.

         Ele estava certo. A única razão para não ter avançado desde o momento em que o vi era Eiji, e ele saber disso me deixou ainda mais impaciente. Eu precisava afastá-lo de alguma maneira, então resolvi dizer a verdade, ou um terço dela.

         — Ele... — hesitei ao falar — é meu filho.

         Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram e o vi balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

         — Você está claramente mentindo.

         — Não estou! — Acabei gritando mais uma vez. Ele estava me tirando do sério. — Droga, Izuna, do que adianta querer respostas se não irá acreditar no que digo?

         Ele não me respondeu de imediato. Nossa atenção fora para Eiji assim que fiz a pergunta, e mais uma vez senti o incômodo ao vê-lo tão à vontade. O pequeno, que até então estava atento em nossa conversa, se cansou e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Izuna, que ficou estático e claramente sem saber o que fazer. Ele ficou em silêncio e imóvel por algum tempo, mas logo o aconchegou em seu colo e me olhou envergonhado. Tal cena me embrulhou o estomago, mas me mantive inalterado pelo lado de fora.

         — Eu sei quando está escondendo algo — Izuna disse em tom baixo e pigarreou em seguida. — Sei que tentamos nos matar em todos os momentos em que nos vemos e nem de longe somos amigos, mas o conheço desde criança. Não tente me enganar. Jamais conseguirá.

         No meio de suas palavras a minha atenção voltou para Eiji. Seus olhos se fecharam aos poucos e no fim o vi cair no sono no colo  _dele._ Eu não conseguia entender. Izuna o havia assustado, e ainda assim, se agarrava a ele como se o conhecesse há tempos. Seria pelo estranho parentesco? Ou ele simplesmente ainda não tinha a noção da diferença de uma pessoa para a outra?

         As perguntas que me dominavam naquele momento eram tolas e sabia que não teria as respostas, mas elas me tocaram de uma maneira que fez meu coração não apenas se apertar. Ele era apenas uma criança e não sabia o que fazia, mas a cena em minha frente fez meu coração fechar e mais uma vez quis jogar tudo para o alto.

         — Quer saber? — Disse no mesmo tom que o dele. — Leve-o — voltei a andar até a cama e me sentei sobre ela. — Estará me tirando um peso das costas.

          última frase fez meu peito se apertar ainda mais, e minha garganta doeu repentinamente.

         — Está mentindo de novo — disse Izuna ainda baixo, como se temesse acordar Eiji. Como se minutos atrás não estivesse ameaçando sua vida.

         — Cale a boca — olhei para ele ao dizer com a voz rouca. — Você não sabe de nada, é estúpido e burro como todo o resto, então pare de falar!

         — Você...

         — Você quer a verdade? — Voltei a me levantar, e nervoso demais, não me importei em deixar meu tom de voz sair dos quase sussurros. — Ele é seu. E eu o fiz para tentar destruí-lo! — Abri meus braços e dei de ombros. — Aí está a sua resposta.

         Assim que dei as costas, fui tomado por arrependimento. Minhas mãos foram para a minha cintura e soltei um suspiro cansado. Eu estava exausto por ter que guardar aquele segredo, mas nenhum peso foi tirado de mim ao dizer aquilo para ele, só me trouxe ainda mais agonia.

         — O fez? — O ouvi perguntar com espanto. — Você... como...

         Me virei para ele, pronto para ouvir o quão sujo eu era, mas o que ouvi em outra situação talvez tivesse me deixado à beira de gargalhadas, mas senti-me ainda mais nervoso com tamanha burrice.  

         — Você me clonou?

         — Oh, por Deus, Izuna! — Me esforcei ao máximo para não gritar minha frustração. — Ele não é um clone. Como pode ser tão estúpido? De que um  _clone_  me serviria?

         “Estúpido Uchiha” gritei em meu interior e o olhei indignado.

         Izuna, ao contrário da briga que achei que começaria por causa de meu insulto, nada disse. Ele permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio. Realmente não havia entendido o que eu disse. Por um momento pensei em deixá-lo continuar confuso e desfazer a idiotice que havia feito ao contar aquilo para ele, mas era claro que não me deixaria escapar com facilidade, e eu realmente estava cansado de fugir.

         — É mais como... um filho, eu acho.

         Novamente ele nada disse, e daquela vez o silêncio foi muito melhor do que ouvir mais um absurdo. Voltei a me sentar sobre a cama e cobri meu rosto com as mãos.

         — Como? — Após longos minutos escutei a pergunta de perto e desci minhas mãos para o colo.

         — Nós deixamos muito DNA para trás em campos de batalha — disse devagar e em tom baixo.

         Ele se sentou ao meu lado e me senti extremamente desconfortável com aquela situação. Eiji ainda estava em seu colo e me recusei a voltar a olhá-los. Meus olhos continuaram a olhar para frente quando ouvi a pergunta que já esperava:

         — Por que eu?

         — Eiji não é só... — soltei um grunhido ao me interromper. Eu queria dizer que Eiji não tinha apenas parte dele, mas minha também. Queria dizer que tinha muito mais de mim, que o criou não apenas no laboratório, mas por todos aqueles meses, porém, deixar Izuna saber da origem daquela criança já era demais para mim, então ao menos aquela minha parte teria que ser mantida em segredo para sempre.

         — Ele pode ter os mesmos poderes, mas ser mais forte que você, era para ser, mas algo deu errado e em vez de um homem, Eiji veio como um bebê.

         Era estranho dizer tudo aquilo para ele, como se fossemos próximos ao algo parecido, mas o alivio que antes não conseguia sentir, começou a aparecer aos poucos.

         — Uma arma — a afirmação saiu sussurrada e o senti se agitar ao meu lado. — Eu quero matá-lo.

         Aquela declaração entredentes era nostálgica. Já havia escutado tantas vezes e rebatido suas palavras com a mesma intensidade, mas não naquele momento. Ele estava certo em sentir raiva e querer acabar comigo. A verdade era que todo aquele tempo com Eiji acabou me cegando, e toda a beleza que ele me mostrava era apenas uma ilusão para mascarar o meu pecado.

         — Então mate — pedi em tom baixo e finalmente virando o meu rosto em sua direção. — Por favor.

         Os olhos de Izuna se arregalaram assim que se encontraram com os meus, e imediatamente virou o rosto para o outro lado.

         — Não — sussurrou Izuna. — Isso é um sonho. Sei que é. Todos esses meses te procurando acabaram mexendo com a minha mente.

         — Não é, acredite — afirmei desanimado, pois já havia pensado daquela maneira muitas vezes.

         Eu realmente estava cansado de tudo. Não conseguia acreditar que estava conversando com Izuna e não lutando. Estava sendo sincero com ele e não jogando insultos e ameaças como sempre. Aquele ano estava sendo estranho, eu mesmo vinha agindo de maneira atípica aquele tempo todo. Eu não era paciente com crianças, muito menos apegado a qualquer pessoa. Eu não conversava com meus inimigos.

         — O que ia fazer com ele? Matá-lo?

         As perguntas me deixaram tão espantado que me virei para ele novamente.

         — É claro que não! Eu... ainda estava resolvendo isso — suspirei pesado ao terminar a frase e pousar meu olhar em Eiji pela primeira vez em muitos minutos. Era estranho. Como se eu não o visse há muitos dias. Meu peito se apertou novamente, e todos aqueles pensamentos sobre desistir e o quanto estava cansado foram esmagados com a simples imagem daquela criança. Ainda tentava me enganar depois de todo aquele tempo, mas a verdade era que não estava apegado ou deslumbrado por minha criação, eu o amava. Ele podia ser fruto de minha irresponsabilidade e ter o sangue de nós dois, mas era o  _meu_ filho.

         — Me dê ele, Izuna — pedi em tom baixo e ele finalmente voltou a me olhar.

          Eu pensei que fosse um peso em suas costas. Por que ainda o quer?

         Suspirei impaciente. Todo aquele tempo o vendo segurar Eiji estava acabando comigo, e poder ver suas intenções com aquela pergunta trouxe a raiva de volta.

         — Por que  _você_  iria querer?

         — Esta criança... — Izuna tocou as costas de Eiji com cuidado — é Uchiha, e não...

         — Calado — o interrompi imediatamente. Minha respiração se descontrolou e senti-me esquentar por conta da raiva. — Nem pense nisso. Eu quebro todos os seus ossos antes de colocar os pés para fora deste quarto com ele.

         Izuna me olhou com os olhos semiabertos e com a mesma fúria que sempre direcionava a mim, mas com um toque a mais, ele parecia mais alterado do que o normal. Ele se levantou de repente e fiz o mesmo rapidamente. Minha mão foi até seu peito e o segurei ali. Eu não podia deixá-lo levar Eiji. Aquilo acabaria comigo de todas as maneiras.

         — Você ficou descuidado por causa desta criança — disse ele calmamente e sem desviar o olhar de mim. — Irá me agradecer um dia.

         — Izuna — o chamei de forma ameaçadora, mas ele não reagiu como pensei. Izuna deu um passo para trás e suspirou fundo ao dar de ombros.

         Eu não podia deixar aquilo acontecer, e mesmo não querendo correr o risco de machucar Eiji, finalmente decidi agir. Mas era tarde. Na verdade, era tarde demais no mesmo momento em que Izuna conseguiu colocar as mãos nele.

         Assim que infundi chacra, entendi o motivo de Izuna parecer tão calmo e com a certeza de que sairia dali com Eiji.

         — Realmente achou que eu viria atrás de você sozinho? — Ele perguntou ao se afastar. Izuna abriu uma das janelas do quarto e me olhou com seriedade. — Se me seguir. Todos aqui irão morrer.

         Ele falava sério? Teria coragem de matar pessoas inocentes que não tinham nada a ver com nossos assuntos? Eu não sabia, e a incerteza me fez recuar. Não podia deixar que todos ali se ferissem por um erro meu.

         — Izuna — chamei mais uma vez, porém, de uma forma vergonhosa carregada de suplica.

Ele me olhou uma última vez antes de sair dali. Seu olhar sério se tornou desprezo e sua cabeça balançou de um lado para o outro.

         — Sempre achei que não poderia odiá-lo ainda mais — ele riu sem humor. — Mas eu estava errado.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuna sumiu dali tão rápido quanto quando apareceu.

         Minhas pernas perderam os movimentos, e por um tempo do qual não tive a menor intenção de contar, permaneci parado no mesmo lugar onde havia sido deixado. Em minha mente só conseguia pensar em ir atrás deles, porém, por sorte ainda havia uma parte sã que me impedia de me mover. Eu precisava pensar com clareza, mas era difícil quando a culpa me consumia enquanto imaginava o que seria de todos ali se eu agisse pelo meu próprio bem como vinha fazendo. Não poderia fazer aquilo, mas o que eu faria então?

         “É tudo sua culpa” fechei os olhos ao pensar. “Se não tivesse saído do clã, Eiji estaria seguro. Se a conversa que teve com Izuna tivesse sido com Hashirama e meses atrás, Eiji ainda estaria em seus braços. ”

         Chacoalhei minha cabeça com rapidez para tentar espantar aqueles pensamentos, mas eles apenas deram espaço para outros ainda piores. Em minha mente Izuna se livraria de Eiji e jamais o veria de novo. Em outro cenário ele criaria o garoto como um Uchiha e o colocaria contra mim no futuro. Eu não sabia qual desses pensamentos era o pior, mas a certeza era que não poderia permitir que nenhum deles se tornassem reais.

         Meu estado inerte só cessou cerca de uma hora depois. Eu fui até o lado de fora por algum tempo, e com certo alívio voltei para buscar minhas coisas. Os shinobi que antes cercavam o lugar tinham desaparecido, não conseguia mais sentir seus chacras, e isso era um bom sinal para o povo dali. Mas não para mim. Se não conseguia sentir Izuna, era porque já estava longe demais, e não o alcançaria a tempo. Eu era rápido, mas apesar de tudo, Izuna era esperto. Ele jamais deixaria seus rastros, pois sabia muito bem que eles me levariam até a base do clã Uchiha. Minha intuição dizia que era para lá que ele havia ido, e isso só complicava ainda mais a situação.

         Meus pés foram novamente até a cama, e sem cuidado algum puxei o lençol branco que a cobria. A espada de Izuna estava ali, abandonada como eu. A peguei no mesmo momento em que coloquei meus olhos sobre ela e apertei com força seu cabo.

         — Você irá me pagar por isso — sussurrei para a arma como se estivesse falando com seu dono.

         Guardei a espada em minhas coisas antes de deixar o quarto. Olhei para trás uma última vez, me lembrando dos meses que passei ali, aprendendo como cuidar de uma criança e também a como ser alguém que jamais pensei que seria. Eu estava devastado. Era estranho, mas sentia como se tivessem tirado uma parte de mim. Meus braços estavam leves demais sem o garoto, e o coração se apertava como se quisesse se esconder em meu peito e nunca mais aparecer.

         Eu preferia morrer a continuar me sentindo daquela maneira, mas sabia que não era o caminho certo. Mesmo se morresse naquele exato momento, ainda não teria paz, pois Eiji continuaria sem um destino correto por minha causa. Eu precisava reagir. Como Izuna mesmo havia dito, me tornei lento e descuidado por causa de tanto tempo sem uma ameaça, por causa de Eiji. E exatamente por ele que teria que trazer o antigo Tobirama de volta. Por Eiji, eu atacaria de volta.

         Me senti ingrato por não ter dado explicações para os donos da pousada e mais ainda por ser o culpado por eles não poderem se despedir de Eiji. Eu nunca mais voltaria ali, mesmo depois de recuperar meu filho, e foi insensível deixá-los no escuro depois de terem se acostumado com nossa presença. Mas naquele momento eu não podia fazer nada por eles, mal podia agir por mim e meu filho.

         Eu corri como nunca naquele dia. Em todos os lugares em que passava, via vultos e poucas coisas familiares, mas foi o suficiente para me lembrar do dia em que passei por ali, mas em um caminho contrário.

         Meus pés pararam depois de horas sem descanso e então avistei a cabana. A mesma que nos abrigou um ano antes. Tudo estava quieto e não conseguia sentir a presença de ninguém. O lugar parecia abandonado por fora, e não quis confirmar se por dentro a visão seria a mesma. Não queria imaginar o que havia acontecido com aquele casal, pois no fundo já sabia o motivo de tudo estar daquela maneira. A guerra havia expandido nos últimos meses e o resultado era óbvio demais.

         Quando voltei a andar, reparei melhor no caminho e em como parecia diferente, triste e abandonado. Talvez fosse meus olhos projetando a maneira como me sentia por dentro, mas era claro que tudo estava diferente do dia em que deixei o meu irmão. A guerra havia destruído muito mais, matando ou afugentando as pessoas, e eu, não tinha mais Eiji e seus choros pelo caminho. Tudo estava diferente, inclusive a mim. Mas parte daquilo não era uma coisa ruim. Eu não tinha mais dúvidas do que fazer como quando andava apressado por ali, com um bebê recém-criado e tremendo de frio em meus braços. Tudo estava planejado em minha mente, havia tido tempo para isso no caminho. Enquanto chegava cada vez mais perto de meu destino, meus planos foram repassados cautelosamente. Cada detalhe era importante para poder desfazer o meu erro e então conseguir pelo menos uma pequena chance de sucesso. Eu falaria com Hashirama, contaria toda a verdade e depois de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, se fosse preciso imploraria por sua ajuda. Eu não me importava mais com a humilhação ou desprezo, só queria o meu Eiji de volta.

         Não parei quando cheguei nos arredores do meu clã, pelo contrário, a corrida retornou com ainda mais velocidade e só firmei os pés no chão quando já estava dentro de casa. Tudo parecia o mesmo de sempre, até o olhar trêmulo e a grave voz que me chamou com emoção.

         Eu já esperava pelo abraço apertado que recebi, mas me senti surpreso com a minha própria necessidade de retribuí-lo. Havia sentido a falta de meu irmão e não me importei quando ele agarrou meu rosto com ambas as mãos e abriu um largo sorriso.

         — Está inteiro pelo menos — comentou ele e riu no final da frase. Eu ri como ele, mas a seriedade voltou assim que uma de suas mãos me soltaram e a outra permaneceu em meu rosto. — Resolveu o problema? — Ele perguntou sério e atento.

         — Nós precisamos conversar, An-chan — o respondi no mesmo tom que o dele e suspirei fundo ao deixar minhas malas caírem no chão.

         E nós conversamos. Na verdade, eu falei na maior parte do tempo, e Hashirama milagrosamente me ouviu atentamente sem interrupções. Quando terminei de falar, seu silêncio me deixou ansioso. Esperava por uma bronca e xingamentos, mas ele permaneceu quieto e me olhando por um bom tempo.

         Ele se moveu em certo momento, mas foi apenas para se virar e olhar pela janela e continuar com a boca fechada.

         — An-chan — o chamei em tom baixo. Estava impaciente e curioso demais para saber o que estava se passando em sua mente. Eu não só queria,  _precisava_  saber o que ele pensava.

         Hashirama se virou para mim devagar e piscou na mesma velocidade.

         — Eu só preciso de um momento — disse ele enfim, com o tom de voz indecifrável e quando já tivera bastante tempo para pensar. Mas, a fim de respeitar suas palavras, apenas assenti e o deixei sozinho.

         Ele estava em choque — era óbvio que ficaria. Hashirama jamais iria imaginar uma coisa como aquela, ninguém iria, e tal pensamento me fez pensar em Izuna e sua reação sobre aquilo. Ele reagiu mais rápido que meu irmão, e mesmo não sabendo da história completa, o que contei foi o suficiente para formar uma opinião sobre mim. Ele me odiava ainda mais pelo o que fiz, e meu sentimento por ele também cresceu por ter levado Eiji.

         Pensar no que havia deixado acontecer me fez apertar os punhos e segurar a minha raiva. Cada hora que passava eu me sentia me afundando cada vez mais em um buraco escuro, e a única pessoa da qual poderia pedir socorro permaneceu trancada em seu escritório pelo resto do dia.

         Cheguei a pensar em ir embora outra vez quando peguei minhas malas e as levei para o meu quarto, mas agir daquela maneira só me faria um covarde, e continuaria com o meu plano. Nele já era esperado uma reação ruim de meu irmão, mas aquele silêncio estava me torturando e o tempo que passava me deixava agoniado por imaginar como Eiji estava sendo tratado. Era estranho não tê-lo em meu colo ou sequer em meu campo de vista, sentia como se ele tivesse ido para sempre.

         Quando me sentei em minha cama, soltei um suspiro trêmulo e abaixei a minha cabeça. Era difícil tentar me controlar daquela maneira enquanto a risada dele ecoava em minha mente e a voz fina chamava por mim. Seus brinquedos estavam na mala ao meu lado e mal conseguia olhá-la, pois conseguia vê-lo brincando como cada um deles. Os olhos grandes sempre me encaravam com divertimento quando me sentava ao seu lado e pegava um daqueles brinquedos, e meu coração disparava. Fazia apenas horas que havíamos tido momentos como aquele, e eu já sentia falta daquilo. A falta de sentir meu coração ter algo além de dor.

         — Qual é o nome dele?

         A voz de meu irmão chamou a minha atenção e levantei a cabeça rapidamente. Ele finalmente havia saído de seu escritório, e com a guarda baixa não o notei na entrada do quarto.

         Hashirama me olhava com as sobrancelhas juntas, mas não parecia com raiva. Sua expressão se mostrava triste enquanto andava até mim. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e ficou em silêncio outra vez.

         — Eiji — respondi em tom baixo e me virei para ele, esperando as palavras duras que sabia que viriam e que eu merecia.

         — Eu não sei o que dizer sobre o que você fez — Hashirama começou a falar enquanto mantinha seu olhar para a porta à frente. — Não consigo entender o que estava passando em sua mente para fazer uma coisa dessa — ele se interrompeu e respirou fundo antes de virar o rosto em minha direção. — Mas consigo ver o que se passa em seu coração agora.

         Eu abaixei o meu olhar ao ouvi-lo. Ele realmente podia ver? Entender o quanto me importava com Eiji e como aquilo me machucava? Eu acreditava que sim, e de alguma maneira aquelas palavras me trouxeram ainda mais tristeza. Senti meus olhos arderem de repente e me vi caindo ainda mais no escuro, mas a voz de Hashirama mais uma vez interrompeu o que estava acontecendo comigo.

         — Nós o recuperaremos — disse ele com seriedade e imediatamente voltei a olhá-lo.

         — O quê?

         Não estava esperando por aquelas palavras antes de fazer o meu pedido.

         — O que fez foi errado, mas está feito, não há como voltar atrás — disse meu irmão com seriedade. — Mas não importa como foi feito, ele é seu filho, certo?

         Assenti sem hesitar e me sentindo orgulhoso mais uma vez por afirmar aquilo. Mas tal sentimento passou com uma rapidez incrível e meus ombros caíram. De que adiantava meu orgulho por Eiji se nem ao menos conseguia mantê-lo a salvo? Toda a confiança em meus planos para quando voltasse para casa não passavam da consequência da raiva que sentia por Izuna, mas eu não estava realmente daquele jeito. Havia apenas a raiva e o medo. Eu havia me tornado em um inútil.

         — Eu realmente não gosto disso — a voz de Hashirama me chamou a atenção mais uma vez e o vi se levantar da cama. — Eu pedi a você que voltasse para casa do mesmo jeito em que saiu, mas não me deu ouvidos — ele me olhou indignado e apontou em minha direção. —  _Isso_  não é você. Você é forte. Se alguém o golpeia, revida no mesmo instante! — Sua voz se alterou na última frase e esperou alguns segundos para poder se acalmar. — Esse é o Tobirama que conheço. Ele revida, e é o que vai fazer agora. Irá revidar e pegar Eiji de volta — seu olhar sério sobre mim me fez assentir mais uma vez. — E eu o ajudarei.

         O olhar decidido e a maneira que ele colocou as mãos na cintura e inflou as bochechas me fizeram rir em tom baixo. Hashirama me olhou ofendido, e imediatamente pedi que me desculpasse. Eu me levantei e fiquei ao lado dele, e quando o encarei seus olhos, me senti tolo por todos aqueles meses achar que ele precisava de mim, quando na verdade era eu quem precisava de meu irmão.

         — Você se lembra do que lhe disse no enterro de nosso pai? — Ele voltou a falar de repente.

         “Eu não deixarei que perca mais nada, Tobirama. É uma promessa” eu me lembrava bem dessas palavras e de como me senti naquele dia. Hashirama sempre conseguia me levantar em todos os momentos.

         Eu assenti para ele e recebi um fraco sorriso quando sua mão tocou o meu ombro.

         — Você é meu irmão e o protegerei com tudo o que tenho. Sempre. Não importa qual o tipo de ameaça — afirmou ele, ainda sorrindo. Sua mão desceu de meu ombro para meu peito e ele me encarou outra vez. — Amor... é uma mentira o que dizem sobre ele. Se ele é verdadeiro, não lhe tornará fraco, Tobirama, só o fará mais forte. E só cabe a você saber o que fazer com essa força — ele sorriu triste ao falar, e por um momento achei estar falando dele mesmo. — Então, levante a sua cabeça agora mesmo, e seja forte.

         Hashirama bateu levemente em meu peito e se afastou, ficando de costas para mim. O ouvi suspirar pesadamente antes de olhar para trás e dizer:

         — Venha, já ficou tempo demais de férias.

         Nós rimos ao mesmo tempo daquela frase, e concordando com ele, o segui pela casa.

         Mais uma vez estávamos no escritório dele, mas foi a vez de Hashirama falar na maior parte do tempo. Ele me explicou o que Izuna havia dito quando nos encontramos na pousada, e me surpreendi por aquilo ser verdade. Hashirama realmente havia atacado Madara na primeira oportunidade que teve, e destruiu um de seus acampamentos, local onde naquele instante estava sendo ocupado por nossos homens. Os Uchiha estavam com menos homens, isso era motivo para comemorar, porém, meu irmão logo cortou a minha animação ao dizer que um de nossos acampamentos também havia sofrido danos. Apesar de ainda pertencer aos Senju, muitas vidas foram perdidas.

         Ele se tornava cada vez mais sério enquanto me atualizava os acontecimentos dos meses em que estive afastado, e outra vez me senti mal por não ter voltado mais rápido para oferecer ajuda. Cheguei a me desculpar com Hashirama, mas ele não aceitou as minhas palavras, alegado que fiz o que tinha que fazer, que a criança precisava de mim.

         Assim que o assunto se voltou para Eiji, Hashirama se levantou de sua cadeira e foi até a cômoda ao lado. Ele abriu a única gaveta trancada por chave — o que imediatamente me deixou alerta — e voltou para o seu lugar com um mapa em mãos. Quando ele o colocou sobre sua mesa e pude olhar as anotações do mapa, voltei a olhar para Hashirama.

         — Então, é isso o que vêm fazendo?

         — Você estava certo — ele me olhou ao dizer, mas logo voltou a dar atenção para o mapa. — Não posso esperar pela paz sustentando uma guerra por causa de meus próprios sentimentos.

         — An-chan...

         Tentei dizer algo sobre aquilo, mas Hashirama levantou a mão, dando sinal para que eu me calasse. Eu deveria amenizar aquela situação que havia criado, aquelas palavras que joguei para cima dele anos atrás por conta da raiva. Realmente achava que os sentimentos dele por Madara poderiam nos custar muito, mas a maneira que disse não foi certa, e aquilo me incomodava mesmo depois de tanto tempo, e ficou ainda pior por ouvi-lo concordar com minhas palavras.

         Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, e o primeiro a voltar a falar foi Hashirama. Ele retornou o assunto do mapa, e me explicou os detalhes sobre aquilo.

         Os círculos que ele apontava no papel era o que já desconfiava. As possíveis localizações dos Uchiha. Hashirama havia trabalhado muito naquele ano. Por fora parecia que os Senju não estavam tão à frente, mas aquele mapa dizia completamente o contrário.

         Se fosse antes de Eiji, eu diria que Hashirama guardava aquilo por conta de sua hesitação em derrotar Madara, mas tudo era diferente em nosso presente. Eu estava errado quando voltei para casa. O lugar estava igual, mas meu irmão, não. Em alguns momentos em que ele me explicava seus planos até mesmo parecia a mim, e isso me incomodou. Ele ainda era gentil e se preocupava com as vidas dos inimigos que foram perdidas, mas a falta de emoção ao falar sobre as estratégias e como atacaria Madara não era nada como Hashirama. Pensei em dizer algo sobre isso, mas ele estava tão concentrado no que dizia que optei em permanecer em silêncio. Os assuntos pessoais teriam que vir depois, foi o que pensei, mas tudo foi jogado para o alto quando Eiji voltou para o assunto.

         Hashirama apontou para um dos círculos e disse suspeitar que aquele suposto acampamento Uchiha era o mais próximo do núcleo do clã, o que esperava nos levar até Eiji.

         Os Uchiha tinham suas próprias estratégias, mas era óbvio que os acampamentos mais próximos seriam visitados pelo líder ou seu braço direito com mais frequência que os outros, e naquele círculo vi a minha oportunidade não só de pegar Madara desprevenido mais uma vez e de maneira ainda mais intensa, mas também saber para onde diabos haviam levado o meu filho.

         Fiquei agitado em descobrir que, sem saber, Hashirama havia começado parte de meu plano, mas me senti frio novamente quando coloquei a cabeça no lugar e encarei a realidade. Ainda não poderíamos ir imediatamente, e levaria algum tempo para confirmarmos sobre o acampamento. Mas não me deixei abalar novamente e tratei de respirar fundo. Meu irmão tinha razão. Abaixar a cabeça não era uma coisa que eu fazia com facilidade, e o medo por perder Eiji havia embaralhado meus sentidos. Mas aquilo não aconteceria mais. Já havia passado da hora de voltar à ativa. Poderia levar o tempo que precisasse, eu sabia que ficaria impaciente em alguns momentos, mas não desistiria e ficaria pronto para agir a qualquer segundo.

         Quando me viu agir de tal maneira, Hashirama sorriu pela primeira vez desde que havia aberto aquele mapa, e me olhou com confiança ao dizer:

         — Sempre pensaremos em nossa família primeiro. Quando estivermos prontos, vamos buscar Eiji.

***

         Eu esperei como havia prometido. Esperei, mas não quieto em um canto. Havia trabalho a fazer, e como Hashirama tinha dito, minhas férias acabaram durando demais e muita coisa me esperava.

         Os outros círculos no mapa também eram nossos objetivos, e se não fosse por Eiji, seriam nossa prioridade. Para aliviar a minha ansiedade e também agilizar nossos planos, me encarreguei de investigar um dos acampamentos um pouco mais longe daquele que certamente poderia ver Madara ou Izuna. Ele era de fato ocupado pelos Uchiha, mas a quantidade de shinobi ali era grande demais para atacar sem chamar a atenção, o que nos fez recuar e deixar aquele círculo no mapa para um momento vantajoso para nós.

         O restante do tempo foi ocupado visitando os nossos próprios acampamentos, e tendo certeza que a segurança estava impecável, retornei para casa exatamente um mês depois de ver Eiji pela última vez. O trabalho foi contínuo até ali, mas, ainda assim, a ansiedade me corroía por dentro. As lembranças que tinha com o pequeno ainda estavam vivas em minha mente e acabava sonhando com ele em todas as noites. Os brinquedos na mala foram retirados depois de uma semana, e olhar para eles ao mesmo tempo que apertava meu coração por conta da preocupação e saudade, também me ajudavam a me manter firme e confiante de que Eiji estava vivo e bem.

         Uma semana e meia depois de voltar dos acampamentos mais próximos, Hashirama finalmente me trouxe a notícia que esperava agoniado. Aquele realmente era o local dos Uchiha, e poderíamos partir assim que todos estivessem prontos.

         Eu já havia esperado demais, e minha paciência que já não existia me fez apressar a todos e checar nosso plano por mais de cinco vezes.

         — Tudo dará certo — Hashirama repetiu a mesma frase em todas as vezes que me via encarando o círculo no mapa.

         Eu não o respondi em nenhuma das vezes, mas concordava com ele internamente. Era claro que daria certo, eu não permitiria que aquela oportunidade escapasse de minhas mãos.

         Os preparativos para partir foram mais rápidos do que Hashirama esperava e mais lentos para mim. Três dias depois, estávamos prontos para sair de casa e nos encontrar com cerca de cento e cinquenta Senju do lado de fora. Havíamos nos preparado bem e estávamos confiantes, porém, tínhamos consciência de que aquela batalha seria apenas para enfraquecê-los, não derrotá-los de vez. Mas para mim, o que realmente importava ali era a informação que buscava e somente meu irmão e eu tínhamos conhecimento.

         — Lembre-se, se ver Izuna, não ataque para matá-lo — Hashirama disse assim que ficou ao meu lado.

         — Eu sei — afirmei com impaciência enquanto ia até a porta, na intenção de sair imediatamente. A ansiedade estava me deixando sufocado.

         — Eu falo sério, Tobirama — Hashirama colocou a mão em meu peito, me impedindo de continuar, e me olhou com seriedade. — Sei que está com raiva, mas precisa dele para saber onde está a criança.

         Ele tinha razão. Eu precisava me controlar e também contar com a possibilidade de não encontrar Izuna naquele lugar. Se Madara estivesse lá, talvez ele nos desse uma pista sem notar, mas era Izuna quem eu precisava ver. Nós não sabíamos se ele havia contado da origem de Eiji para seu irmão ou qualquer outra pessoa, nem ao menos tinha certeza de que Madara sabia da existência do pequeno, então teríamos que ser ainda mais cautelosos se não fosse Izuna no acampamento.

         Eu tentei me acalmar naqueles três dias de preparação, e consegui guardar a minha sede pelo sangue de Izuna, porém, não conseguia segurar a minha ansiedade. Hashirama tinha razão quanto ao mantê-lo vivo até saber o paradeiro de Eiji, mas não tinha como opinar no que eu planejava fazer depois. Alguém como Izuna, que ameaçava uma criança e depois a tirava dos cuidados do pai não merecia viver.

         — Eu tirarei respostas dele, — disse seriamente — mas não posso prometer que o manterei vivo depois.

         Hashirama não alterou a expressão ao me ouvir e devagar retirou a mão de meu peito.

         — Faça o que tem que fazer — disse ele com seriedade enquanto arrumava a faixa em sua testa.

         Eu me surpreendi com a resposta, e parei por um momento e o observei se afastar. Lá estava ele novamente. Não meu irmão, mas a  _mim_ , e mais uma vez aquilo me incomodou. Semanas antes daquilo Hashirama havia dito que eu não o ouvi e voltei para casa como outra pessoa, mas ele também tinha mudado de certa forma, e não era de uma maneira tão boa quanto o meu eu do passado achava que seria. Eu estava inclinado a dizer tudo isso para ele antes de sairmos, mas quando nossos olhos se encontraram, as palavras morreram em minha boca.

         — Vamos — disse ele em tom baixo e desviou o olhar antes de passar por mim, e com alivio mais uma vez notei que estava errado. Hashirama não havia mudado, só estava escondido por trás de uma máscara. Ele ainda não queria tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas a necessidade de agir para proteger nosso clã o obrigou a se fechar.

***

         Tivemos que partir no começo da noite. O acampamento ficava a horas dali, e nosso plano era surpreendê-los ao amanhecer. Nossa corrida pelas florestas foi feita da maneira mais silenciosa possível, e nossos pés somente pararam quando estávamos a meia hora de distância.

         Nós descansamos por um momento e logo voltamos a nos mover e ainda mais quietos que antes. Os Uchiha tinham homens fora do acampamento, mas não contavam que soubéssemos daquelas informações. Eu me encarreguei de nocautear três deles enquanto meu irmão e os outros cuidavam do resto. Em poucos minutos nos reunimos novamente e não foi surpresa quando repassamos informações e soube que a primeira etapa de nosso plano havia sido um sucesso.

         Nossos passos se tornaram vagarosos ao chegar ainda mais perto do local, e o sol nascendo nos obrigava a ter ainda mais cuidado para não sermos vistos. A claridade do dia já limpava a visão de todos quando finalmente avistamos o acampamento, e de cima e rodeados de árvores nos escondemos para observar os Uchiha já ativos logo cedo.

         — São  _tantos_  — o comentário veio em tom baixo e ao lado de Hashirama. Foi naquele momento em que reparei nos olhares dos outros Senju, e vi que estavam claramente assustados com a quantidade maior dos Uchiha dali.

         — Não estamos aqui para acabar com todos eles, lembrem-se — Hashirama explicava em tom baixo. — Derrotem o máximo que puderem, e quando atingirem seus limites, recuem. Estamos aqui para enfraquecê-los, a grande batalha não será hoje.

         Todos assentiram, estavam a confiança recuperada ao ouvi-lo, e fiz o mesmo quando os olhos de meu irmão caíram sobre mim. Era hora de fazer a minha parte mais uma vez. Encostei a palma de minha mão sobre o chão, sentindo a terra sujar minha pele, e fechei os olhos. Eu procuraria primeiramente pelos líderes — um deles em especial — porém, mais um comentário de um dos nossos shinobi me desconcentrou.

         — Droga, Izuna está aqui — o shinobi atrás de mim sussurrou assustado, e abri meus olhos imediatamente.

         Meu coração bateu rápido quando olhei para baixo e o vi dando ordens a alguns dos outros Uchiha. Minha mão se afundou na terra ainda mais e juntei um punhado ao cerrar os punhos. Sem perceber comecei a tremer, tamanha era a vontade de agarrar aquele pescoço e quebrá-lo instantaneamente. Eu já havia acumulado tanto ódio por ele no passado e imaginado como acabaria com sua vida, mas jamais me senti daquela maneira. Tão sedento pela morte de alguém.

         — Tobirama — a voz de Hashirama me despertou subitamente e soltei a terra no mesmo momento em que parei de tremer.

         Nossos olhares se encontraram mais uma vez, e antes de assentir para meu irmão, suspirei profundamente, recuperando minha concentração.

         — Kuroi, Isamu — voltei a olhar para Izuna ao longe assim que disse os nomes de meus companheiros. — Vocês ficam comigo.

         — O resto de vocês, ao meu sinal — Hashirama avisou ao levantar o braço. Antes de abaixá-lo ele me olhou mais uma vez. — Contamos com você, Tobirama.

         A maioria deles sumiram de minhas vistas em um piscar de olhos, e quando Kuroi e Isamu se colocaram ao meu lado, uma grande explosão foi ouvida de dentro do acampamento. Hashirama já estava agindo, e os Uchiha tentavam entender o que acontecia ali. Meus olhos correram pela confusão lá em baixo e mais uma vez encontrei Izuna, já lutando contra os meus companheiros. Meu irmão provavelmente estaria à procura de Madara e eu deveria agir logo.

         Voltei a minha atenção para o meu lado e analisei atentamente os dois ali, vendo-os confiantes como queria, mas aquilo só durou até eu abrir a minha boca:

         — Vocês atacarão Izuna.

         Seus olhos se arregalaram ao me ouvir e o óbvio medo estava estampado em suas expressões. Eu não tinha tempo para encorajá-los como Hashirama sempre fazia, então apenas voltei a observar a batalha e ao apontar para frente, comecei a explicar:

         — Quero que o distraiam e o levem até a entrada da floresta, bem ali — voltei-me para eles e esperei pelo sinal de que me entendiam, que veio rapidamente, mas ainda com medo em seus movimentos. Tal visão me fez suspirar fundo. — Não se preocupem. Juntos, são tão fortes quanto ele — menti descaradamente, mas sabendo que mesmo não sendo fortes como Izuna, eram Senju e dariam conta do que pedia a eles. E para o meu alivio, minhas palavras surtiram efeito e os vi encorajados novamente. — Eu os alcançarei quando chegarem no lugar combinado.

         — Sim, Senhor! — Exclamaram juntos e firmemente, o que me trouxe mais alivio. Realmente pareciam mais controlados.

         — Senhor — Isamu me chamou em seguida. — Quando nos alcançar, devemos dar suporte?

         — Não — voltei meu olhar para Izuna lutando lá em baixo. — O deixarão por minha conta.

         Nada mais foi dito após minhas palavras, e assim que vi Izuna distraído, mandei ambos começarem com o meu plano. Eles desceram rapidamente, e como era esperado por mim, não pegaram Izuna tão desprevenido assim. Ele os atacou de volta com fúria, e isso ajudou o planejado. Izuna parecia tão concentrado na luta que não notou que estava sendo levado para outro lugar. Kuroi e Isamu lutavam bem, mas eu sabia de seus limites e me desesperei ao ver um deles vacilar e ser atravessado por uma espada assim que chegaram onde mandei manter Izuna.

         Meus pés se moveram com rapidez e em poucos segundos já estava lá em baixo, a cinco metros de distância deles. Alguns Uchiha me notaram imediatamente e avançaram, mas minha impaciência era tanta que nem ao menos os olhei ao sacar as kunais e cortá-los de maneira mortal. Naquele momento Izuna desviou o olhar de sua própria luta contra Isamu e me encarou. Seus olhos pareceram pegar fogo ao caírem sobre mim, mas eu estava seguro de que neles não continha raiva maior do que a minha.

         Eu andei apressado até ele e joguei as kunais no chão com ódio. Izuna me olhou surpreso por ter largado as minhas armas, mas não se distraiu por muito tempo. Ele tirou a espada da direção de Isamu assim que o viu recuar e a levou até mim. Eu começava a ficar cego pela raiva por vê-lo à minha frente, mas a voz de Hashirama ainda estava em minha mente, me alertando das consequências que meus atos poderiam ter.

         Pensando apenas em Eiji naquele momento, assim que a espada veio em minha direção, desviei rapidamente e consegui segurar o braço que a empunhava. Eu o apertei com força e puxei para perto com violência. O rosto surpreso de Izuna ficou centímetros à frente do meu por alguns segundos, e pude olhar em seus olhos antes de curvar a minha cabeça para trás e a trazer para frente novamente. O baque de nossas cabeças me deixou levemente tonto, mas não com tanta intensidade quanto foi para ele, que demorou um pouco mais para se recuperar.

         Izuna deixou cair a espada por conta da tontura e antes de vê-lo se recuperar, me abaixei e chutei suas pernas. Mas não o deixei cair sobre o chão. Minhas mãos foram rapidamente até suas roupas e agarrei o tecido em sua cintura. A adrenalina que sentia naquele momento me deixou subitamente ainda mais forte e sem saber como, consegui levantá-lo, e com um giro o lancei para longe do acampamento. Pude vê-lo ir de encontro com uma árvore distante, e sem pensar mais de uma vez corri até ele.

         Izuna teve tempo de se levantar, mas a confusão que meus golpes causaram nele me deram a oportunidade de pegá-lo ainda desorientado e o segurei pela gola de sua roupa. Ele segurou um gemido quando empurrei suas costas contra a árvore, mas não perdeu sua pose ao me olhar com os olhos semiabertos, como se estivesse em posição de me ameaçar.

         — Onde ele está? — Gritei sem me importar com nada. Estávamos longe demais para sermos ouvidos por alguém.

         Ele não me respondeu — como era costume — e levantou o joelho, me acertando no estômago. O soltei ao sentir o golpe e cai de costas no chão quando Izuna avançou. Ele subiu em mim e sua mão foi diretamente para meu pescoço. O aperto me fez perder o ar e minha coordenação por um momento, mas quando vi seu punho ser levantado e vindo em minha direção, consegui reagir e o segurei antes de ser acertado no rosto.

         Izuna apertou ainda mais meu pescoço e o bloqueio de minha respiração me deixou em desespero. Apertei seu punho com força e minha outra mão foi até seu rosto. Izuna continuou a me apertar cada vez mais e soltou um grito furioso e impaciente ao me ver ainda lutando. Eu puxei a pele de seu rosto com força e ele o virou no mesmo momento, me mordendo até os dentes penetrarem em minha carne.

         O grito de dor ficou preso em minha garganta e assim que minha mão foi solta, voltou para seu rosto, manchando-o de sangue, e com dificuldade a levei até seus cabelos. Quando os puxei, senti os fios soltos em minha mão e juntamente com um grunhido de dor dele, veio o alívio de poder respirar novamente.

         Izuna havia afrouxado o aperto e aproveitei aquele momento para reagir e trocar nossas posições. Em segundos era eu quem estava sobre ele e meu punho não teve tempo de ser impedido quando foi em direção ao rosto à minha frente. O acertei duas vezes antes de Izuna se debater para tentar escapar.

         Tomado pela raiva do momento, a voz de Hashirama sumiu de minha mente e saquei uma kunai. Izuna segurou meu braço imediatamente e impediu que eu cortasse sua garganta. Ainda insisti em aproximar a lâmina em sua pele, mas ele se esforçou ao máximo para me segurar onde estava.

         Nossos rostos estavam próximos mais uma vez, e juntei minhas sobrancelhas ao soltar um urro pelo esforço que fazia para tentar descer um pouco mais a kunai. Os olhos de Izuna se arregalaram naquele momento, parecia surpreso com alguma coisa, mas logo sua expressão raivosa retornou e enfim me lembrei de seu sharingan. Pensei que o veria naquele momento e recuei, mas Izuna não fez nada além de me empurrar para longe dele. Eu cambaleei para trás, mas me mantive com os pés firmes sobre o chão. Izuna se levantou rapidamente e fiquei pronto para nos enfrentarmos novamente, mas ele não avançou como achei que faria. Ele me encarou seriamente e deu um passo para trás.

         — Você realmente fez isso, não é? — Perguntou ele, mas não parecia querer uma resposta, o que claramente não teria. Eu nem ao menos sabia do que ele estava falando.

         Izuna balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e como se não estivéssemos no meio de uma luta, se encostou em uma das árvores dali. Ele juntou as mãos como se estivesse rezando e as colocou sobre os lábios. Parecia chocado com algo. O olhei confuso e por um momento também me esqueci do que realmente estava fazendo ali. Dei um passo à frente, curioso demais com o que estava acontecendo, mas parei assim que seus olhos voltaram para mim.

         — Seu bastardo doente — Izuna disse com a voz trêmula e chocada. Ele se desencostou da árvore e andou até mim. — Aquela criança... não nasceu a partir  _só_  de mim, não é?

         Sua pergunta imediatamente me deixou em choque e foi a minha vez de dar um passo para trás e ficar em silêncio. Eu não sabia como, mas parecia que de alguma forma Izuna havia descoberto aquilo que preferia morrer a deixá-lo saber.

         — Onde ele está? — Fingi ignorar sua pergunta e repeti a minha. Aquilo não poderia acontecer. Já era um problema grande demais ele saber sobre Eiji, tudo pioraria se soubesse da história completa.

         — Isso é abominável — disse ele com desprezo em seu tom.

         A minha vontade era de continuar a socá-lo como em minutos atrás, mas nada fiz além de rebater:

         — Se acha isso, então o devolva para mim.

         Minha raiva não era nada se comparada a necessidade de ver Eiji mais uma vez. Então não entrei em naquele jogo em que sempre rebatíamos insultos.

         Izuna juntou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

         — Não ele.  _Você_  — se aproximou ainda mais ao dizer. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo mais, porém, logo a fechou quando voltei a agarrar a gola de sua blusa.

         — Estou cansado disso — disse entredentes. — Não vamos conversar como antes. Esqueça isso. Me devolva Eiji ou o mato!

         Izuna não se alterou com meu jeito de agir e de falar. Sua mão pousou em meu braço com estranha calma e me olhou nos olhos.

         — E como irá achá-lo sem mim? — Seu sorriso debochado finalmente apareceu, e senti meu sangue esquentar. Era o que ele sempre queria. Me provocar a ponto de perder a cabeça. Tal pensamento me fez respirar fundo e não ceder a ele.

         — Me diga o que quer — disse com seriedade e o soltei. Izuna jamais me contaria qualquer coisa sem algo em troca, eu deveria saber disso.

         — E me dará? — Lá estava o deboche novamente, mas o sorriso morreu em seus lábios mais rápido do que o imaginado e ele deu um passo para trás. — Eu não o devolverei para transformá-lo em uma arma. Isso é cruel demais.

         Suas palavras me acertaram em cheio mais uma vez, e precisei de um momento para me recuperar. Eu tinha consciência de que o que havia feito fora cruel. Criar um ser humano para ser uma arma contra o meu inimigo era terrível, independente se fosse uma criança ou adulto, eu ainda estaria errado. Eu sabia, mas não queria ouvir aquilo  _dele_  dentre tantas pessoas.

         — Acha que está em posição de me chamar desta maneira? — O olhei indignado enquanto falava. Minhas intenções iniciais poderiam ter sido horríveis, mas era ele quem havia colocado uma espada no pescoço de um bebê.

         Ele pareceu envergonhado em um primeiro momento, mas logo me olhou sério.

         — Eu jamais machucaria uma criança.

         Dei um passo à frente e retribuí o olhar.

         — E eu jamais usaria Eiji maneira alguma — fui sincero, esperando que ele acreditasse em minhas palavras assim como estranhamente passei a acreditar nas dele.

         Izuna desviou o olhar assim que me ouviu e mais uma vez ficou em silêncio. O barulho da batalha se sobressaiu naquele momento, mas, ainda assim, parecia que estávamos apenas os dois em toda aquela área, era como se estivéssemos presos em nossos próprios pensamentos.

         Eu esperei paciente por alguma reação dele. Havia dito que não conversaríamos mais, porém, era difícil ver uma saída sem que precisássemos entrar em uma concordância verbal. Izuna parecia relutar mesmo com minhas palavras sendo verdadeiras, e isso me deixou menos esperançoso. Eu não podia sair dali sem ao menos a mínima chance de ver Eiji mais uma vez, e desesperado, deixei meu ódio de lado e minha máscara de um homem impenetrável caiu.

         — Deixe-me vê-lo ao menos — fiz um pedido pela primeira vez, atraindo um olhar surpreso dele. Dei um passo à frente, me sentindo mortalmente humilhado. — Se houver alguma parte de você que não seja fria e desumana, me cederá pelo menos isso.

         Izuna se mostrou ainda mais surpreso, mas sua reação logo foi ocultada quando deu as costas. Ele andou um pouco à frente e apoiou a mão em uma das árvores. Ao que parecia, eu havia conseguido fazê-lo ao menos pensar, e isso acendeu uma pequena chama de esperança em meu peito.

         — Ele está bem? — Dei mais um passo em sua direção ao perguntar. Precisava aproveitar aquele momento para no mínimo saber como meu filho estava. A falta de informações estavam me matando aos poucos. — Eu...

         — Pensei que não conversaríamos — Izuna me cortou de maneira ríspida e em seguida se virou para mim. Ele suspirou fundo e arrumou os cabelos que estavam uma bagunça por minha causa.

         O barulho de uma explosão no acampamento chamou a nossa atenção e Izuna ficou extremamente sério ao falar:

         — Se todos vocês saírem daqui agora, podemos entrar em um acordo quanto ao garoto.

         Meu coração bateu rápido ao ouvir aquilo. Fiquei agitado por dentro e imediatamente perguntei:

         — Que tipo de acordo?

         Izuna suspirou fundo e hesitou por um momento, agindo como se não quisesse ir adiante com aquilo, mas ele continuou a falar:

         — No final dessa semana. Durante a manhã, podemos conversar na floresta Jofuku.

         — Como vou saber que não é uma armadilha? — Perguntei impaciente e tão sério quanto ele. Eu queria desesperadamente acreditar naquilo, por Eiji, mas não era idiota para confiar assim no inimigo, e tudo piorava por ser Izuna.

         — Terá que confiar em mim — disse ele simplesmente, e soltei uma risada alta e debochada. Ele não gostou de minha reação e juntou as sobrancelhas. — É isso ou nunca mais irá vê-lo.

         A última declaração me fez travar a mandíbula e o riso cessou como mágica. Eu definitivamente estava me esforçando ao máximo para não matá-lo naquele instante. Me apeguei nas lembranças com Eiji e nas palavras de meu irmão. Armadilha ou não, eu teria que arriscar pelo pequeno.

         — Eu o mato se estiver mentindo — disse raivoso e entredentes antes de dar as costas para ele e me afastar.

         — Você…

         A voz de Izuna me fez parar e olhar para trás. Ele me olhou com uma estranha confusão e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se dissesse que não tinha nada para falar, e sem demora voltei a andar, ainda mais ansioso e nervoso do que antes.

         Minutos depois me encontrei com Hashirama, que se certificou de que Madara não estava no acampamento. Eu o avisei sobre a retirada como pude em meio a batalha, e mesmo desconfiado, cedeu ao meu pedido.

         Mais tarde soubemos que a batalha não havia sido em vão, pois aquele campo dos Uchiha realmente havia sido enfraquecido enquanto cuidava de meus assuntos com Izuna. Foi um alívio saber disso, mas meu irmão não ficou tão feliz quando ouviu meu relato completo. Ele estava crente que Izuna montaria uma armadilha, e eu concordava completamente. Mas não havia o que fazer. Era enfrentar Izuna mais uma vez ou nunca mais ver meu filho, e entre as duas opções a minha escolha era óbvia.

         Quando o fim daquela semana chegou, eu estava pronto para enfrentar o que fosse preciso. Hashirama insistiu para que eu não fosse sozinho, mas recusei suas palavras com segurança. Ele não entendia o motivo de eu agir daquela maneira, mas mesmo relutante me deixou ir, pois sabia que jamais me perdoaria se não fosse.

         Eu sabia que a probabilidade de Izuna estar me esperando em uma armadilha era alta demais. A minha segurança não era por achar que ele estava falando a verdade ou que conseguiria me safar dos ataques dos Uchiha. Na verdade, eu estava contando com todos os cenários possíveis, principalmente naqueles em que eu era cercado pelo clã inimigo. Se algo assim acontecesse, eu sabia que Madara iria preferir me manter vivo, assim como Hashirama deixaria Izuna respirando para nos passar informações. Se eu fosse capturado, na verdade seria uma vantagem, pois seria levado até o núcleo do clã e lá poderia ir atrás de Eiji.

         Todos os tipos de planos passaram por minha mente. Para escapar, procurar e fugir, mas tudo se tornou branco em minha mente no momento em que pisei naquela floresta.

         Podia sentir a presença de Izuna não muito longe dali e de mais nenhum shinobi, mas não foi por isso que meus planos foram jogados para o alto. Foi a presença da segunda pessoa que me fez tremer levemente e meu coração disparar como há muito tempo não acontecia.

         Meus pés se moveram sozinhos quando vi Izuna se aproximar com  _ele_  em seu colo e meu coração se descontrolou ainda mais quando chamei por seu nome e nossos olhos se encontraram.

         Eiji se assustou por um momento, mas logo sorriu e se chacoalhou no colo de Izuna. Andei mais rápido na intenção de pegá-lo, mas antes que eu me aproximasse, ele o colocou sobre o chão e me vi sorrindo como um tolo, sem me importar pelo fato de estar sendo observado por Izuna. Eiji estava andando. Vê-lo dando passos rápidos e desajeitados em minha direção me trouxe uma emoção que jamais pensei que teria por uma coisa como aquela, e me ajoelhei assim que seus bracinhos se estenderam em minha direção.

         — Papa! — Ele exclamou quando estava no meio do caminho e tive que segurar as lágrimas que se juntaram em meus olhos. Havia sentido a falta de ouvi-lo me chamar de tal maneira.

         Quando depois de muitos tropeços ele me alcançou, também estendi meus braços e o envolvi com força. Ele chamou por mim mais uma vez e depois de novo enquanto se agarrava na pele de lobo no topo de minha armadura, e naquele momento notei o quanto havia crescido em apenas um mês e meio. Meus olhos arderam ao pensar no quanto havia perdido e ao sentir que o pequeno em meus braços também sentiu a minha falta.

         Eu escondi meu rosto em seu pequeno ombro quando uma lágrima escapou, e torci para que não tivesse sido vista. Na intenção de disfarçar o meu comportamento eu me levantei e o levei junto, acomodando-o em meu colo. Me virei, ficando de costas para Izuna, e então tive coragem de levantar a cabeça e olhar para o rosto de meu filho. Ele ainda tinha o sorriso aberto e desdentado para mim e ri em tom baixo quando suas mãozinhas seguraram as laterais de meu rosto e me olhou com curiosidade ao tocar as marcas vermelhas pintadas ali.

         — Como você está, pequeno? — Perguntei sorridente, não esperando por respostas, mas fui surpreendido quando ele parou de sorrir e encostou a testa na minha.

         Eu me virei para Izuna no mesmo momento em que Eiji escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço e o olhei de maneira acusadora. Ele não reagiu ao meu olhar como pensei que faria, e seu olhar triste sobre nós me trouxe estranheza.

         — Ele sentiu a sua falta, hm? — Foi o primeiro comentário que saiu por seus lábios.

         Tentei respondê-lo, mas Eiji me interrompeu ao soltar meu pescoço e de repente voltar a sorrir. Ele ainda tentava falar sem parar, era como se tentasse me contar tudo o que eu tinha perdido, e aquilo me dispersou mais uma vez e sorri para o pequeno antes de beijar sua bochecha gordinha. Eiji riu alegre com minha ação e continuou com sua agitação de maneira ainda mais intensa.

         Eu queria ficar ali o dia todo, prestando atenção em cada movimento sem sentido que ele fazia com as mãos, mas havia um problema que deveria resolver. E aquele problema ainda nos observava em silêncio e com aquela mesma expressão triste e sem sentido. Quando nossos olhares se reencontraram, fiquei sem saber o que dizer. O que falar em uma situação como aquela, afinal? Havia pedido para ao menos ver meu filho, mas já estava com ele em meus braços, então por que não dar as costas e ir embora dali, como Izuna mesmo já havia feito comigo? Tais perguntas rondavam a minha mente enquanto nos encarávamos em silêncio, e mesmo sabendo que seria arriscado ou ao menos deveria dizer algo, acabei dando as costas para ele mais uma vez.

         O erro havia sido meu, mas Izuna não merecia palavra alguma. Eu não sabia seus motivos para ter falado a verdade e deixado que pegasse Eiji. Talvez tivesse pena ou não soube como cuidar de uma criança. Ou simplesmente queria me ver humilhado mais uma vez, mas naquele momento não me importava mais. Ele não tinha nada a ver com o que eu fazia ou não, para início de conversa, e foi com esses pensamentos que dei meus primeiros passos para sair dali.

         — Tobirama — o ouvi me chamar mais calmo que o esperado. A voz estava levemente trêmula e em meu interior me senti tentado a virar para ver o tipo de expressão que fazia, mas ao parar de andar, me mantive de costas, esperando pelo o que viria. — Eu quero vê-lo novamente — disse ele como se fosse uma ordem. Aquilo me fez juntar as sobrancelhas e finalmente olhar para trás. Suas palavras eram absurdas ao meu ver. Ele não tinha o direito de pedir nada, quanto mais ordenar.

         Eu estava nervoso novamente e queria ao menos insultá-lo, já que não poderia sufocá-lo naquele momento, mas quando observei sua expressão, algo cutucou o meu peito. Não gostei nada do que vi. Por um breve momento me vi em seus olhos negros. O mesmo Tobirama daquele dia na pousada. Imediatamente dei as costas outra vez, e assustado com meus pensamentos, voltei a andar.

         — Se existe ao menos uma parte de você que não seja fria e desumana, me cederá pelo menos isso.

         Parei de andar mais uma vez ao ouvi-lo falar como eu.

         “Você não é nada para Eiji. Não tem o direito de pedir isso” era o que estava em minha mente e queria dizer a ele, mas resolvi me manter daquela maneira por fora. Calado e completamente indiferente ao que Izuna poderia estar sentindo.

         Ele esperou por uma resposta, mas não a dei. Mais uma vez voltei a andar e apertei Eiji entre meus braços antes de começar a correr.


	5. Chapter 5

Eu não olhei para trás por nem um segundo. A expressão que vi em Izuna ainda estava em minha mente enquanto corria e de maneira alguma queria renovar aquela imagem em minhas lembranças. Eu realmente não me importava em como ele estava se sentindo naquele momento, mas se fosse terrivelmente mal, seria bom. Ele merecia. Porém, ainda assim não quis olhá-lo. Aquela expressão me trouxe a lembrança do quão patético fui ao deixar que levasse Eiji de mim, e essa era uma das coisas que gostaria de enterrar em meu passado.

         Estava tão distraído com os meus pensamentos que acabei acelerando o passo sem perceber, e só notei a velocidade quando Eiji se moveu em meu colo e me agarrou com força. Ao notar meu exagero, diminui a velocidade de imediato até a corrida se tornar em uma caminhada e logo parei por completo.

         Eiji ainda me segurava com força e seus olhos se fecharam por um momento enquanto se balançava de um lado para o outro.

         — Me desculpe, pequeno — disse em tom baixo ao tocar suas costas. Ele estava tonto por conta da minha movimentação repentina e rápida demais, e me senti culpado por ter me esquecido de sua fragilidade.

         Esperei paciente até que ele abrisse os olhos novamente, e quando aconteceu, ri em tom baixo. Ele ainda parecia zonzo, mas sorria enquanto olhava em volta, como se estivesse se divertindo com a visão turva. Eiji também riu em certo momento, o que fez meu peito se aquecer mais uma vez. Eu havia sentido a falta daquele som.

         Me sentida calmo novamente, por tê-lo em meus braços, e meu sorriso abandonado há semanas estava de volta, porém, ele se desfez com rapidez quando o pequeno parou de se mexer por um tempo e me olhou como se tivesse dado conta de algo. Eiji em seguida olhou a nossa volta, e voltou a se mover, mas com mais energia que antes. Era como se procurasse algo. Ele se mostrou desesperado quando se apoiou em meus ombros e olhou por trás deles. Pude ouvir um baixo murmúrio trêmulo quando o pequeno apertou o tecido de minha roupa.

         — O que houve? — Perguntei preocupado enquanto tentava virá-lo para me olhar.

         — Izu — sua voz saiu baixa e triste, mas não foi seu tom que me surpreendeu, mas sim a palavra. Eu não queria acreditar naquilo, e poderia muito bem ignorar, fingindo não passar das palavras aleatórias que ele inventava para tentar se comunicar, mas não pude quando o vi se debater em meu colo.

         — Eiji — o chamei com preocupação mais uma vez, e como parecia que queria, o coloquei no chão.

         O pequeno se agarrou em minhas pernas e fez como antes e olhou ao redor da floresta. Ele parecia cada vez mais desesperado e mostrou claramente o que sentia quando me soltou e olhou para o caminho de onde tínhamos vindo.

         — Izu! — Ele gritou alto e fechou as mãozinhas em punhos assim que começou a chorar.

         Ao vê-lo daquela maneira, não pude ignorar. Ele estava claramente chamando por Izuna, e aquilo fez com que meu coração se quebrasse por vários motivos.

         Imediatamente eu me ajoelhei e o abracei. O pequeno aumentou ainda mais o choro enquanto daquela vez chamava por mim, e o apertei ainda mais em meus braços.

         — Está tudo bem. Papa está aqui — disse em tom baixo enquanto acariciava suas costas. Ele se agarrou em mim com força quando voltou a chamar por Izuna mais uma vez, e fiquei ali por muitos minutos, sem saber o que fazer e me perguntando como o faria esquecer daquilo.

         Quando enfim o peguei no colo, Eiji não chorava com tanta intensidade como antes. Ele deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e suspirou de maneira cansada. Estava odiando vê-lo de tal maneira, mas nada podia fazer para melhorar a situação, então a única saída que vi foi continuar o meu caminho, andando normalmente daquela vez.

         — Finalmente vou levá-lo para a nossa casa — passei a conversar com ele na metade do caminho. Eiji ainda estava desanimado e com a cabeça em meu ombro, mas sabia que podia me ouvir. — Irá gostar de lá. É mais confortável e teremos a nossa família — disse esperançoso por uma reação, mesmo sem saber se ele me entendia completamente. E para o meu alivio, Eiji enfim levantou a cabeça e voltou a me olhar.

         — Você tem um tio que irá adorar conhecê-lo — sorri ao dizer, e me senti mais confiante de que o faria deixar seja lá o que viveu naquelas últimas semanas para trás. — Quer conhecer o seu tio, não?

         Eiji me olhou pensativo por algum tempo e pendeu a cabeça para o lado ao dizer:

         — Mada?

         — Que diabos? — Minha reação foi automática ao gritar, mas por sorte não assustei o pequeno, apenas o fiz rir com a minha surpresa que me fez tropeçar em meus próprios pés. — Não! Seu tio se chama Hashirama — disse com uma mistura de nervosismo e graça por vê-lo sorrir mais uma vez. — Diga: Hashirama — disse lentamente, e o vendo mexer a boquinha devagar, tentando me imitar. — Hashirama!

         — Hazi... ama — sua voz fina saiu hesitante e quando terminou a palavra com muito esforço, me olhou, esperando por aprovação, que não resisti em dar.

         — Melhor — suspirei fundo ao dizer e acariciar sua cabeça. —  _Muito_  melhor.

         Eiji pareceu mais animado com minha reação, e pelo resto do caminho não ouvi mais choros e fiquei extremamente aliviado por também não ter mais chamados por “Izu” ou “Mada”, este último principalmente. Eu não conseguia acreditar que Izuna realmente o havia levado para a sua casa, e pior, ter deixado que o garoto convivesse com Madara! Eiji não o chamaria se não tivesse passado no mínimo algumas semanas ao lado dele, e imaginar mais um Uchiha com meu filho no colo fazia meu corpo estremecer de raiva.

         Meus olhos voltaram para o pequeno enquanto andávamos, e o observei ainda tentando dizer o nome de meu irmão. Meu bom humor voltou automaticamente e acabei pensando que ao menos, aparentemente, não haviam tratado o pequeno como qualquer coisa. Ele parecia bem apesar de tudo. Suas roupas eram novas e estava limpo, como costumava deixá-lo, e se Eiji havia ficado daquela maneira quando não viu Izuna, ao menos algo de bom o outro devia ter feito.

         Eu não estava agradecido a ele, mas fiquei aliviado por me dar conta de que tudo não havia sido tão traumatizante para o pequeno. Também fiquei a imaginar como ele havia reagido quando acordou semanas antes e não me viu ao seu lado. Ele chorou como fez por Izuna? Pensou em mim durante todos aqueles dias? Eu não tinha como saber, mas mesmo com meu orgulho ferido, esperava que não. Antes de meus sentimentos, queria cuidar dos dele, e soava terrível imaginá-lo sofrendo como sofri sem ele em meus braços.

*******

         Assim que coloquei meus pés no clã, me senti levemente incomodado. Todos que nos viam faziam expressões estranhas ou cochichavam nos ouvidos uns dos outros. A curiosidade de todos já era esperada, mas foi incômodo ter tantos olhares sobre mim daquela maneira.

         Já era fim de tarde quando finalmente alcancei a nossa casa, e antes de entrar pela porta, voltei a ficar atento ao pequeno em meu colo. Ele havia se agitado o dia todo e caído no sono apenas por uma hora durante a tarde, mas, ainda assim, parecia atento a cada detalhe à sua volta.

         Quando entramos na casa, os olhos de Eiji correram pelo lugar, e com pressa quis descer de meu colo, me fazendo soltar um suspiro aliviado. Ele estava mais pesado e carregá-lo por todas aquelas horas haviam me tirado parte das forças.

         Eiji, curioso com o novo ambiente andou pela sala de entrada, mas não se afastou demais, até mesmo olhava para trás vez ou outra para ter certeza de que eu ainda estava ali. Eu ri de seu jeito curioso ao tocar um simples sofá, e duvidava que me escutava tagarelar sobre o que ele via. Na verdade, só consegui realmente sua atenção quando chamei por meu irmão, que como se estivesse esperando o chamado a qualquer momento, apareceu para nos receber em um piscar de olhos.

         Eiji se mostrou tímido assim que o viu e correu para a minha direção. Minhas pernas foram agarradas com força e o pequeno escondeu metade do rosto ali, deixando o resto para observar a nossa nova companhia se aproximar. Ele poderia estar surpreso, mas sua curiosidade não foi cessada.

         Hashirama se abaixou quando ficou à minha frente e com um fraco sorriso, perguntou:

         — Então, este é Eiji?

         O pequeno apertou ainda mais a minha calça ao ouvir a voz dele e levantou o rosto em minha direção. Logo eu também me abaixei e ao segurar a pequena cintura, o virei na direção de meu irmão.

         — Eiji, este é o tio Hashirama de quem eu havia falado — disse divertido com a expressão deslumbrada de Hashirama sobre o pequeno.

         — Hazi... — Eiji tentou, porém outra vez o nome não saiu como deveria e ainda mais encurtado do que da primeira que havia tentado. Mas ele não desistiu e continuou a tentar várias vezes seguidas, o que nos arrancou risadas.

         O pequeno ficou nervoso por não ter conseguido falar como queria, e sua expressão só o fez ainda mais fofo. Hashirama pareceu pensar o mesmo que eu ao rir como bobo e soltar um outro som estranho em seguida. Ele logo estendeu o braço e tocou o topo da cabeça de Eiji.

         — Você pode me chamar de Hashi — ele sorriu abertamente ao dizer aquilo e se direcionou a mim. — Ele é inteligente demais para essa idade.

         — Bem, dizem que as crianças herdam muito dos pais — sorri convencido para ele, mas minha pose se desfez e o insultei em tom baixo quando o ouvi sussurrar que talvez a inteligência não tivesse vindo de mim.

         Os momentos seguintes foram dedicados totalmente a curiosidade de Eiji. O pequeno logo voltou para o meu colo e mostrei parte da casa para ele, que como na sala, se atentou a cada detalhe.

         Nosso passeio no novo lar de Eiji teve fim quando alcancei o meu quarto. Lá estavam os brinquedos que ele era apegado e assim que seus olhos os encontraram, desceu de meu colo e fui completamente esquecido por um momento. Mas ele logo me procurou com o olhar, e os sons enrolados que para ele talvez fosse uma conversa ecoaram pela casa. Sua mãozinha aprontou em minha direção e como uma criança corri até ele e também me afundei em todos aqueles brinquedos.

         Logo Hashirama voltou a se juntar a nós, e foi nostálgico e ao mesmo tempo estranho nos ver sentados sobre o chão e rodeados de brinquedos. Quando éramos pequenos tínhamos tanto quanto Eiji, porém, havia a desvantagem de ter que  _dividir_ , e o pior, em  _quatro_  pessoas.

         Me lembrar do passado, onde nós quatro sentávamos em uma roda para brincar, conversar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa fez meu peito aquecer, mas também trouxe a tristeza de no fim acarbamos apenas os dois ali. Minhas costas se curvaram por um momento, mas logo consegui recuperar a minha pose ao ver Hashirama brincar com Eiji, que não parecia mais ter medo dele. Eu sempre me lembraria de Itama e Kawarama, mas não éramos mais apenas os dois, e tal pensamento me fez abrir um fraco sorriso e me juntar a brincadeira.

***

         — Então, Madara sabe sobre ele — Hashirama perguntou sério enquanto me observava colocar Eiji sobre a cama. Depois de muito lutar, o pequeno enfim havia sido vencido pelo sono. — Izuna disse algo que indicasse que Madara também sabe de onde Eiji veio?

         — Não — respondi em tom baixo ao me virar para ele. — Na verdade, não houve conversa alguma entre nós.

         Hashirama assentiu sem alterar sua expressão séria.

         — Se preocupa por ter chances de Madara saber?

         — Sim — respondeu ele, claramente sem pensar, mas logo percebeu o que dizia e pigarreou. — Quero dizer... me pergunto o que ele faria se achasse que foi uma ideia minha.

         — Acha que ele pode pensar isso?

         Hashirama olhou com tristeza em direção a Eiji e se abaixou para acariciar a cabeça do pequeno.

         — Eu não sei de mais nada sobre o que ele pensa.

         Seu tom de voz magoado me preocupou como muitas das outras expressões que via naquele “novo” Hashirama, e decidido ao menos a entender o que estava acontecendo, me aproximei e coloquei minha mão sobre o ombro dele.

         — An-chan — o chamei em tom baixo e consegui sua atenção. — Nós precisamos conversar.

         — Depois — respondeu com um sorriso triste e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Logo ele respirou fundo e me olhou com mais confiança. — Agora precisamos dormir, e amanhã mostrar a Eiji como os Senju vivem!

         Ele parecia animado novamente, e sorri de canto em resposta, mas era óbvio que Hashirama estava escondendo algo, e mesmo que demorasse um pouco mais, não iria desistir de conseguir respostas.

*******

         A medida que os dias foram passando, Eiji se mostrava cada vez mais à vontade em casa. Ele não se escondia mais de Hashirama nos primeiros momentos em que o via, e até mesmo ia atrás dele no escritório ou em qualquer lugar da casa em que podia estar. E eu, bem novamente. Era como se minha estabilidade mental dependesse daquele garoto, e tal pensamento se mostrava verdadeiro em cada pequena coisa que acontecia em nosso dia a dia. Quando ele fazia algo novo ou quase se acidentava por querer fazer o que ainda não conseguia — como correr, principalmente —, eu sempre agia de uma forma diferente e acabava o dia pensando no que havia acontecido e no que poderia acontecer no dia seguinte. Me sentia ansioso por cada segundo que sabia que o veria crescer cada vez mais, mas ao mesmo tempo ficava amedrontado pelas coisas que ainda não sabia como lidar, e me perguntava se algum dia conseguiria agir de forma completamente correta ao educar aquele garoto.

         Uma das minhas principais preocupações era o jeito discreto, mas intenso que agia comigo. Hashirama dizia que eu estava colocando problemas onde não tinha, que estava paranoico com o que havia acontecido, mas eu sabia que havia algo de errado com Eiji. Não era apenas por observá-lo, mas também sentia. Todas as vezes em que ele andava pela casa, atrás de Hashirama ou de algum dos criados, ele só continuava seus passos quando tinha certeza que ainda podia manter os olhos sobre mim. Ele sempre olhava para trás, como se temesse algo. E eu sabia o que era. O pequeno ainda achava que o que houve antes poderia voltar a acontecer, e se me perdesse de vista, poderia desaparecer como antes. Ele estava traumatizado. Como ninguém mais além de mim não via aquilo? Talvez pudesse notar melhor porque o conhecia como ninguém, ou pelo simples fato de me sentir como ele. Eu também não gostava de tirar os olhos do pequeno. Quando tinha que me afastar por pouco tempo, apenas para ir até outro cômodo, já me sentia preocupado e com medo de alguém aparecer de repente e levá-lo. Mas apesar da preocupação, eu sabia que aquilo jamais voltaria a acontecer. Eu não estava mais descuidado como antes, e ficava atento a qualquer presença ao nosso redor por todas as horas do dia.

         Também havia outro assunto do qual vez ou outra me tirava o sono. Mas aquele não era sobre mim, e de novo quando o viam agir daquela forma, não sabiam o motivo, mas eu, obviamente sabia o que estava acontecendo.

         Todos os dias, após se adaptar na nova casa, Eiji brincava normalmente, chamava por Hashirama, não tirava os olhos de mim e então, vinha o pôr do sol e algo mudava. Ele sempre subia sobre o baú que ficava em baixo da grande janela da sala e observava o lado de fora. Em todas as vezes tinha a minha ajuda para subir, e em certo dia, quando tentei recusar a colocá-lo ali, foi como se tivesse aberto uma torneira de lágrimas.

         Eu jamais tornei a recusar a ajuda, pois de início parecia uma atitude inocente de uma criança curiosa, mas que logo se tornou de grande significado quando em uma tarde Hashirama foi quem o colocou ali, e minutos depois substituí o meu irmão.

         — Ei, pequeno, o que faz aqui de novo? — Perguntei preocupado, já que há dias havia percebido que ele se tornava cada vez mais triste quando olhava pela janela. — O que tem lá fora? — Insisti ao olhar para a mesma direção que ele. Sabia que ele não entendia direito as minhas perguntas, mas não conseguia mais evitar.

         Eiji encostou os bracinhos no parapeito da janela assim que me ouviu e deitou a cabeça sobre eles. Ele me olhou tão triste que naquele momento pensei ter sentido algo atravessar o meu coração. Sua atenção logo voltou ao lado de fora, e então ouvi o que eu menos esperava e sinceramente não queria:

         — Izu...

         E foi quando descobri do que aquilo se tratava. De alguma maneira, Eiji não conseguia esquecer Izuna, e parecia esperar por ele naquela janela. Vê-lo daquela forma me entristecia, mas fui egoísta e passei a ignorar o significado daquele gesto que continuou religiosamente por todos os dias.

         “E o que posso fazer? Nada! ”, era o pensamento que tinha todas as vezes em que chegava a hora do dia em que Eiji subia naquele baú. Eu ignorei o quanto pude, mas meu coração acabou não aguentando vê-lo daquela maneira.

         Em certo dia, o pequeno ficou mais tempo que o normal na janela. Eu estava distraído, lendo o relatório de uma missão de reconhecimento em que alguns de nossos shinobi haviam ido, e só notei a hora quando li a última frase. Eiji estava quieto demais para alguém “falante” como era, e desconfiado, o virei em minha direção. O que vi fez meu coração falhar por algum tempo, e enfim vi que aquilo não estava certo. O rosto do pequeno estava banhado por lágrimas. Ele havia chorado aquele tempo todo em silêncio enquanto eu, ignorava a sua dor. Eu o abracei no momento seguinte, e senti minha garganta se fechar com o baixo suspiro que o ouvi soltar. Aquilo definitivamente estava errado.

         Naquela noite, não consegui nem ao menos fechar os olhos. Eiji dormia tranquilamente sobre o meu peito e aquela visão sempre me trazia calma, porém, se tornou difícil aproveitar aqueles momentos de calmaria sabendo que no dia seguinte, ao pôr do sol, o pequeno seria tomado pela tristeza novamente.

         Fiquei a pensar no assunto por todas aquelas horas, e assim que o céu se tornou claro, minha decisão enfim foi tomada. Eu não sabia se era sábio, e tinha a certeza de que me arrependeria independente do resultado, mas faria aquilo por Eiji.

         Quando todos na casa já estavam em pé, eu me arrumei com pressa e fui até o escritório de Hashirama. Ele sorriu bobamente ao ver Eiji em meu colo e estendeu os braços em nossa direção.

         — Eu preciso sair, An-chan, — avisei assim que coloquei o pequeno em seu colo — pode ficar de olho em Eiji?

         — Claro, mas aonde vai?

         Hashirama me olhou desconfiado, e não o culpei por isso. Considerando tudo o que já havia feito, aquilo era normal.

         — Não se preocupe. Não vou criar nada durante essas horas. Estou dando um tempo nisso.

         — Tempo? Pensei que tivesse desistido daquele laboratório!

         Seu comentário me arrancou uma alta risada e fui olhado com indignação. Eu nada disse para afirmar ou negar o que ele havia dito e simplesmente mantive o sorriso e beijei o topo da cabeça de Eiji.

         — Até mais tarde, pequeno — disse em tom baixo e voltando a atenção para Hashirama. — Antes do pôr do sol estarei de volta. Não o deixe sozinho, ouviu?

         Hashirama ainda me olhou com repreensão, mas assentiu, voltando sua atenção para Eiji e o distraindo com sua voz que soava como um idiota. Enquanto eu, suspirei fundo e sai dali sem saber como me sentir.

         Eu fui um tolo, sabia disso. Por todo aquele tempo em que tentei esquecer que Eiji havia convivido com os Uchiha, vinha dizendo para mim mesmo que os sentimentos do pequeno vinham antes dos meus, mas depois de tudo percebi que acabei priorizando os meus próprios. Não queria aceitar que Eiji havia se apegado a Izuna, ainda me recusava a dizer até para mim que o outro, apesar de tudo, também era algo para ele, e que a saudade estava o machucando. Pensei apenas em mim ao ignorar sua tristeza sempre que olhava pela janela e o jeito com que chamava por Izuna. Fui egoísta e um pai horrível, tudo por conta de meu orgulho e ódio pelo outro. Mas estava na hora de agir mais do que pensar ou falar. Eu enfim priorizaria os sentimentos de Eiji.

         Tentei manter a minha mente limpa enquanto corria por aquele caminho mais uma vez. Em tom baixo repetia a importância de me arriscar daquela maneira, e também por deixar o meu orgulho de lado. E eu achava estar preparado depois de tanta concentração e tempo para colocar meus sentimentos de lado, mas foi difícil não me sentir tentado a descer naquele acampamento mais uma vez e destruir o máximo que conseguisse.

         “Por Eiji”, repeti em minha mente pela incontável vez e fechei os olhos. Me esforcei para clarear a mente mais uma vez e tentar sentir o chacra  _dele_ , se por sorte estivesse naquele lugar mais uma vez, mas o que senti me fez abrir os olhos rapidamente e abaixei o meu corpo.

         — Droga — murmurei para o nada, me sentindo tenso imediatamente.

         Madara estava no acampamento, e sua presença significava problemas para mim. Meu orgulho sempre me fazia tentar enfrentá-lo no campo de batalha, mas eu não era idiota e reconhecia que sua força só conseguia ser comparada com a de meu irmão. Eu teria que recuar e tentar achar Izuna de outra maneira, e então entregar o que queria.

         Me senti frustrado ao dar um passo para trás, e desejei que ao menos uma vez as coisas fossem mais simples. Acabei rindo em tom baixo, pois no momento em que pensei de tal maneira, ele apareceu, exatamente como no dia em que armamos uma emboscada para os Uchiha bem ali.

         O estrago que fizemos havia sido grande, e na verdade não deveria ter me sentido tão surpreso por ver os irmãos ali. Eles obviamente tentariam reerguer o lugar de outra maneira. Não como uma base igual a antiga, mas sim uma armadilha para nós. Os Uchiha eram bons guerreiros, mas ingênuos demais em seus planos.

         Mesmo com Izuna ali, não havia o que fazer. Se chamasse a atenção dele, também estaria praticamente implorando para Madara me atacar. Um não esconderia o inimigo do outro, eu tinha a certeza disso, por isso continuei a recuar. Porém, não sabia dizer como, mas assim que estava prestes a perder a vista total do acampamento, ele se virou em minha direção.

         Foi por poucos segundos, mas o vi levantar a cabeça e tive a impressão de que nossos olhares haviam se encontrado. E eu não fiquei para ter certeza. Eu corri como nunca, tendo a confiança de que seja quem fosse querer me acompanhar, não conseguiria — até mesmo Madara — e realmente teria sido de tal maneira, se não tivesse sentido uma solitária presença bem longe dali, também confiante que poderia me alcançar.

         Soltei uma risada debochada ao conseguir reconhecer o chacra que me perseguia, e diminui a minha velocidade. Com um pulo subi em uma das árvores que rodeavam o lugar e o esperei.

         A demora não foi tanta, mas suspirei impaciente até poder ver seu olhar raivoso lá em baixo.

         — Pensei que tivéssemos um trato — disse ele com raiva, e pude ver que em suas mãos apertava o cabo de uma espada.

         Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram no mesmo momento em que o ouvi e como se fosse óbvio, respondi:

         — Foi apenas por aquele dia.

         O olhar de Izuna ficou mais intenso e em seguida apontou a espada em minha direção. Minhas mãos tremeram de vontade de também sacar minhas armas, mas as mantive quietas, enquanto mais uma vez tentava manter a minha mente limpa. Eu não estava ali para aquilo, infelizmente.

         Quando me movi, Izuna pareceu agitado e pronto para me atacar, porém ele logo me olhou confuso ao me ver retirar em vez de uma arma, um papel de meu bolso.

         — Hoje não — disse simplesmente e joguei o papel em sua direção. Izuna não tirou os olhos de mim e assim que o papel tocou o chão, senti mais uma presença se aproximar.

         Izuna se distraiu com a aproximação que claramente era de seu irmão — mesmo estando tão longe que nem ao menos podíamos vê-lo — e assim que desviou o olhar, não hesitei em sumir dali. O que fui fazer, achando ser pelo bem de Eiji, estava feito, e a partir dali a decisão seria apenas  _dele_.

         Enquanto me afastava, pude enfim pensar com sinceridade que após aquilo, realmente não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer.


	6. Chapter 6

— Aonde vão? — Perguntou Hashirama, sem esconder sua enorme curiosidade. Ele hesitou em me entregar Eiji, mas bastou um olhar sério e logo consegui pegar o pequeno.

          — Vou levá-lo para conhecer um lugar em que ia quando era mais novo — eu disse na intenção de tranquilizá-lo, mas apesar de estar escondendo certas coisas dele naquele dia, essa parte era verdadeira.

          — Ok — ele assentiu devagar, mas me olhou desconfiado assim que cruzou os braços. — Vocês... vão voltar, certo?

          Fiquei surpreso por ouvir aquilo e ainda mais ao ver a expressão desconfiada de meu irmão ganhar um leve tom de tristeza.

          — Se não fôssemos voltar, você seria o primeiro a saber — eu disse após terminar de pegar uma pequena mala e aconchegar Eiji em meu colo. Me aproximei dele novamente e me senti culpado quando olhei em seus olhos. — Não se preocupe.

          Hashirama assentiu mais uma vez, e mesmo ele parecendo um pouco mais aliviado, o sentimento de culpa ainda ficou em meu interior.

          “Me desculpe, An-chan”, pensei ao sair de casa. Até aquele momento nunca havia pensado de maneira pessoal como havia sido para Hashirama ser deixado por mim por um ano inteiro. Apenas as obrigações com o clã e o trabalho que deixei para ele me deixavam pensativo, e foi incômodo perceber que fiz muito mais idiotices no passado do que tinha me dado conta.

          Meu irmão nos acompanhou até a porta, como no dia em que saí de casa para esconder a existência de Eiji. Mas diferente daquela época, ao olhar para trás, notei muito mais do que antes. Desde que havia passado a criar o pequeno, passei a ser daquela maneira. Muito mais observador sobre o que os outros sentiam, e me afetava — de maneira boa ou ruim — com o que via com mais facilidade. Eu não sabia como havia me tornado daquela maneira, mas de certo modo não achava de todo ruim. Com aquilo também aprendi a cuidar melhor das pessoas que me eram importantes.

          Hashirama sorriu como bobo — assim como era costume — quando Eiji chamou por seu nome em tom animado antes de sairmos. Meu irmão acenou em nossa direção, e percebi seu olhar nos seguir até nos perder de vista. Sabia que ele ainda estava preocupado, apesar de também ter certeza de que acreditou em minhas palavras antes de sair, mas pude notar que agia daquela maneira igualmente por outro motivo. Ele havia se apegado a Eiji tão rápido quanto eu, e seu olhar que nos perseguiu enquanto nos afastávamos era mais protetor do que desconfiado. Ao pensar nisso eu segurei Eiji com mais firmeza e o levantei à minha frente. O pequeno me olhou animado com aquela posição que adorava e sorriu ao ouvir a minha voz.

          — Que tipo de magia você usou em todos nós, pequeno?

          Ele riu de maneira gostosa quando o chacoalhei e o levantei um pouco mais, e assim como o meu irmão, abri aquele sorriso que jamais acharia que um dia mostraria com tanta frequência. Tudo por causa de uma coisa tão pequena como aquela que ria sem parar em meus braços.

          A caminhada foi feita devagar e demorou mais tempo que costumava para chegar em nosso destino. A primeira vez que fui naquela direção estava com o meu pai e há muitos anos, e nas outras oportunidades segui por ali sozinho, logo não havia com o que me preocupar. Eu corria sem pensar em nada, ou como na primeira vez segui o ritmo dos passos apressados de meu pai. Ele era bom para mim e meus irmãos, mas vez ou outra sua falta de atenção em nossas limitações por conta da idade nos atrapalhava, mas sinceramente eu gostava daquilo. Ele corria sem se preocupar com a óbvia diferença de resistência entre nós dois e me lembrava que quando chegamos no local em que ele queria me mostrar, sentia como se meus pulmões haviam sido arrancados. Era difícil alcançá-lo, mas eu gostava e era agradecido por não ter sido subestimado, pois tentar me igualar a ele me fez crescer mais rápido e ser muito mais resistente do que seria sem o meu pai.

          Eu sempre pensei que se um dia tivesse um filho, queria ser como o meu pai. Eu não o trataria como uma carga ou o subestimaria por ser novo demais. Ele seria um igual e não admitiria regalias ou reclamações, não importasse a idade que meu filho teria. Era o que eu pensava antes de Eiji, e ri de mim mesmo ao olhar para o pequeno enquanto fazíamos uma pausa da caminhada porque estava cansado, mesmo tendo permanecido em meu colo o tempo todo.

          — Eu respeito o seu avô mais do que nunca agora — eu disse ao balançá-lo sobre as minhas pernas. — Jamais teria forças para tratá-lo daquela maneira. Porque você é fofo demais — apertei sua bochecha e ri ao ouvi-lo reclamar.

          Logo voltamos a caminhar, e para o meu alivio, além de estarmos bem próximos de nosso destino, Eiji quis arriscar andar um pouco. Soltei um suspiro aliviado por sentir meus braços mais leves, mas não tive conforto por muito tempo. Ele ainda não andava com muita segurança e tive que curvar minhas costas enquanto o ajudava segurando suas mãozinhas.

          Eiji cansou muito mais rápido do que o costume e voltou para o meu colo, mas não o culpava. Apesar de o dia não estar quente, o sol ainda atrapalhava e até mesmo eu me senti mais cansado do que quando corria por ali. Cuidar de uma criança era definitivamente mais cansativo do que qualquer outra coisa.

          Quando finalmente chegamos, pude realmente me sentir aliviado. O local estava como me lembrava, com exceção da grama que havia crescido um pouco mais, mas nada que atrapalhasse a nossa permanência ali. O ponto principal daquele lugar no meio da floresta não era o vasto campo gramado ou as grandes árvores que em certa época do ano eram cobertas de flores, trazendo um aroma incrível. Meu pai dizia que eram esses os pontos positivos, para poder se acalmar e pensar melhor em suas estratégias, por esse motivo me mostrou o lugar, um ano antes de sua morte. Eu concordava com ele sobre a paz que aqueles elementos traziam, porém, para mim o melhor de tudo era o grande lago que se fosse atravessado, ganharia o caminho para uma floresta diferente daquela, mas igualmente vazia. Era um ótimo lugar para pensar. Era o lugar de meu pai, e passou a ser o meu depois de algum tempo. Eu queria que Eiji também tivesse o costume de ir ali quando crescesse. Que tivesse o mesmo prazer de mergulhar naquele lago como eu tinha quando era mais novo. Seria o nosso segredo, se eu não estivesse precisando de um lugar isolado para fazer  _aquilo_.

          Enquanto com dificuldade colocava um fino lençol sobre o chão, passei a repensar naquilo. Realmente não havia opção mais segura, mas como havia previsto, já estava me arrependendo antes de tudo.

          Coloquei Eiji sentado no lençol assim que estava perfeitamente estendido no gramado. O pequeno começou a reclamar de algo, e adivinhei certo quando ofereci seu alimento, que foi devorado em segundos. Mais tarde o pequeno se distraiu com seus brinquedos trazidos na mala, e nem sequer olhou para o lago que eu tanto venerava.

          — Em alguns anos, quem sabe — disse desanimado enquanto afagava as costas dele.

          O pequeno me ofereceu um de seus brinquedos, e aquilo era uma clara obrigação de brincar com ele, não um pedido, e sem hesitar me juntei a ele.

          O lugar não estava mais calmo como antes por causa de nossa presença. Nada era silencioso e quieto quando Eiji estava a fim de brincar e tentar falar sem parar. Ele ás vezes gritava, feliz com alguma bobagem que eu fazia enquanto brincávamos ali, e mesmo com todo o barulho, conseguia me sentir ainda melhor do que quando ia até aquele lugar sozinho. Mas aquele sentimento bom em meu peito se foi em certo momento, especificamente quando senti a presença de uma terceira pessoa.

          Instintivamente trouxe Eiji para mais perto, mesmo sabendo quem era e que eu mesmo o havia convidado para ir até ali. Uma sensação ruim me tomou quando o vi surgir entre as árvores e tive certeza de que realmente me arrependeria. Eu não o queria ali ou perto de Eiji, mas como antes precisei respirar fundo e pensar apenas no que o pequeno precisava e sentia.

          Quando Izuna se aproximou, ignorou a minha presença, o que agradeci mentalmente, mas não pude fazer o mesmo quando ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Eiji e tentou tocá-lo. Me senti ainda mais incomodado e alerta, e afastei um pouco o pequeno, que sem entender o que estava acontecendo, se segurou em minha blusa. Ele ainda não havia notado Izuna, e aproveitei aquilo para antes de tudo avisá-lo:

          — Se fizer algo suspeito, não hesitarei como antes.

          O olhar de Izuna finalmente caiu sobre mim e o vi suspirar pesadamente antes de assentir e voltar a me ignorar. Aos poucos soltei o pequeno, e o coloquei de volta sobre o chão. Assim que Eiji se separou de meus braços, ouviu o chamado por seu nome e finalmente notou o outro atrás de si. A felicidade ao ver Izuna foi muito clara, e para me controlar, tive que desviar o olhar quando o vi se jogar sobre o colo dele. Era incômodo. Extremamente incômodo. Minhas mãos se apertavam uma na outra enquanto tentava controlar o meu nervosismo.

          Vez ou outra não conseguia resistir e os sons das risadas de Eiji me chamavam a atenção e os olhava brincando. O pequeno parecia feliz demais por ter Izuna ali, até mais do que quando estava comigo, e perceber isso fez o meu peito se apertar.

          Estava odiando ver Izuna agir como se o conhecesse bem. Tudo piorava com o tom de voz infantil com que falava com o pequeno. Ele por acaso não sabia que Eiji o entenderia mesmo falando normalmente, ou todos aqueles anos de guerra haviam afetado a sua mente? Ri internamente ao olhá-lo agir como um idiota enquanto falava e afirmar secretamente que provavelmente era a última opção.

          Aquilo era ridículo, e ficava cada vez pior conforme os minutos passavam lentamente e de forma torturante. Eles não paravam rir. O que era tão engraçado? Eu definitivamente não gostava daquele clima, e sem pensar mais uma vez, me levantei dali e passei a recolher os brinquedos com pressa.

          — Já é o suficiente — eu disse assim que terminei de guardar tudo e peguei Eiji do chão. — Nós precisamos ir.

          — O quê? — Perguntou Izuna com surpresa e se levantou quando puxei o lençol a fim de guardá-lo. — Não! — Exclamou quando tentou tocar Eiji e o afastei. — Estamos aqui há apenas uma hora.

          — É bastante tempo — respondi sem olhá-lo e finalmente com a mala pronta para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

          Izuna me chamou quando dei as costas, e teria ignorado se o pequeno não tivesse ficado agitado com o clima pesado que ficara entre nós. Meus pés ficaram parados no mesmo lugar e quis me acalmar antes de virar em sua direção, mas antes disso o ouvi mais uma vez:

          — Quando irei vê-lo novamente?

          Finalmente me virei e pela primeira vez naquele dia nos encaramos sem indiferença. Eu estava nervoso por ter ele à minha frente, como sempre.

          — Eu não sei se isso vai dar certo.

          Eu sabia que não daria, mas tentei por Eiji. Porém, não conseguia seguir com aquilo.

          — Isso não é justo! — Izuna deu um passo à frente ao falar. — Eu...

          — Eu não ligo para o que pensa e muito menos o que sente — cortei sua fala ao deixar claro. —  _Isso_ , foi por ele, nada mais.

          Apontei rapidamente para Eiji enquanto falava e o pequeno, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo, nos observou em silêncio e agarrou o meu dedo, achando que estava brincando com ele.

          Izuna o observou por algum tempo como eu e soltou um longo suspiro.

          — E acha que agora que o deixou me ver por  _uma hora_ , tudo voltará a ser como antes? — Seu tom calmo ao dizer tal coisa me irritou, pois soou como uma provocação juntamente com aquelas palavras. Izuna não era calmo daquela maneira. Pelo menos não o Izuna que eu conhecia.

          Minhas mãos foram automaticamente para a gola da blusa dele e o trouxe para mais perto com rapidez. Izuna reagiu imediatamente e sacou uma kunai, a pressionando em minha cintura em seguida.

          Eu só queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Não devia desculpas ou promessas a ele, porém, mais uma vez Eiji foi o motivo para recuar e deixar o meu orgulho de lado. O pequeno não notou a kunai em minha cintura ou sequer interpretou o meu jeito de agir com o outro como uma ameaça, e inocentemente tocou o peito de Izuna que estava bem próximo de nós. Ele riu sem motivo algum e deu leves tapas nele, em seguida fazendo o mesmo em meu rosto, onde aproximou seus lábios e em seguida tentou morder.

          Ambos soltamos suspiros derrotados e também sem saber o motivo nos olhamos envergonhados ao nos separarmos. Eiji logo perdeu o interesse em meu rosto e sua mão foi como sempre seu alvo de mordidas, se distraindo de nosso assunto novamente.

          — Vamos conversar sobre isso sozinhos em uma outra oportunidade — disse finalmente, assim que notei que o silêncio entre nós não seria quebrado por ele.

          — Sabe muito bem que se nos encontrarmos sozinhos, não vamos conversar de maneira alguma.

          Izuna me olhou sério e esperou por uma resposta, que não veio de imediato. Ele estava certo. Se Eiji não estivesse entre nós na próxima vez em que nos víssemos, não haveria conversas. O quase conflito de minutos atrás teria ido além se o pequeno não estivesse ali, e provavelmente voltaria para casa completamente destruído, assim como era sempre quando nos encontrávamos. Ao pensar naquilo acariciei a minha própria mão, ainda podendo sentir a marca de nossa última luta.

          Tentei pensar em Eiji novamente, mas não consegui enquanto encarava Izuna esperando por uma resposta.

          “Não me olhe como se pudesse me mudar com suas palavras”, pensei com nervosismo. Dei as costas mais uma vez e o ouvi suspirar impaciente.

          — Sexta-feira, no começo da tarde — eu disse sem olhá-lo. — Não se atrase.

          Nós resolveríamos aquilo. Com conversa ou não, aquela história teria fim. Eiji iria sofrer, e sabia que estava sendo horrível por fazê-lo passar por aquilo, mas ele ainda era novo demais, e mesmo que demorasse meses, algum dia acabaria esquecendo Izuna ou qualquer Uchiha. Com esses pensamentos eu me afastei dali, surpreso por não ter sido impedido por Izuna e com o coração em pedaços por ouvir o pequeno em meus braços começar a chorar enquanto olhava para trás e estendia o bracinho na direção dele.

          Eiji chorou por muitas horas naquele dia. Não houve conversa ou brincadeira que o acalmasse por bastante tempo, e quando chegamos em casa, ainda podia ouvi-lo soluçar em meu peito, onde descansava a cabeça. Tive que arranjar uma desculpa qualquer como cansaço para Hashirama, quando perguntou preocupado o que havia acontecido para Eiji ficar daquela maneira. Eu não queria mentir para o meu irmão mais uma vez e muito menos deixar o pequeno daquela maneira, porém, acabei fazendo ambas as coisas por conta de meu orgulho novamente.

          Quando Eiji enfim se acalmou, foi porque acabou adormecendo. Naquele meio tempo repassei o que havia acontecido durante aquela manhã e não importava o quanto tentava ver um lado bom para aquilo, só conseguia me sentir mal por tudo. Tanto pelos momentos bons para Eiji quanto os ruins, e por isso me sentia extremamente culpado. No fim, não consegui deixar os meus sentimentos completamente de lado.

          Minha culpa durou muito mais do que esperei. O pequeno acordou eventualmente e não parecia mais chateado como antes. Ele ficou feliz por ver Hashirama e passou o resto das horas se distraindo com ele enquanto eu, não muito longe deles, tentava esquecer o que havia acontecido tentando estudar o mapa de meu irmão. Tentei me concentrar, mas naqueles círculos no papel só conseguia ver Eiji rir para Izuna e em seguida chorar como nunca. Meus olhos voltaram para ele brincando com Hashirama, e ri de seu jeitinho fofo ao tentar se comunicar com suas palavras inventadas e gestos com as mãos. Ele era precioso demais para passar por aquilo. Me sentia um lixo por deixar com que tudo acontecesse com tanta facilidade.

          Antes do jantar, Eiji, impaciente demais para se equilibrar, engatinhou até a sala, sabendo que seria seguido por mim. Ele me olhou quando se levantou e em seguida bateu duas vezes no topo do baú em baixo da janela. Me senti apreensivo por ajudá-lo a subir ali, esperando por mais choros ou expressões tristes, mas o pequeno agiu diferente e trocou tudo o que fazia ali todos os dias por empolgação enquanto olhava para o lado de fora. Ele estava esperando por Izuna outra vez, mas sua felicidade por tê-lo visto naquele dia aparentemente o fez ter esperanças de que o veria outra vez.

          “O que eu fiz?”, me perguntei, sentindo-me ainda mais culpado, mas sorrindo fraco quando o vi voltar seu olhar alegre em minha direção.

*******

          “Eu só posso ser um idiota”, pensei seriamente naquela tarde de sexta-feira.

          Meus olhos passaram por Izuna, que me ignorava mais uma vez, e desceram até a pequena pessoa que não deveria estar ali. Eu não consegui deixá-lo quando vi seus olhos curiosos me observar enquanto me arrumava e principalmente ao me lembrar da empolgação com que olhava pela janela todos os dias e só descia do baú quando estava exausto. Eu odiava aquilo, mas era óbvio que sentia a falta de Izuna.

          Izuna ficou claramente surpreso por ver Eiji comigo no começo da tarde, mas nada disse sobre o assunto e apenas deu a atenção para o garoto, que pareceu se iluminar assim que passou de meu colo para o dele. Aquelas atitudes de Eiji me machucavam, mas me esforçava para me mostrar tão indiferente quanto Izuna parecia estar por mim.

          Admitia que sua atitude aliviava um pouco a tensão daquele momento, mas era incômodo observá-los agir como se eu não estivesse ali. Porém, a indiferença de Izuna e o meu silêncio tiveram que ter fim quando Eiji se levantou sozinho e colocou os pés descalços no gramado. Izuna ficou desesperado e tentou trazê-lo de volta para o lençol, mas o impedi, o que resultou em uma briga silenciosa de olhares por um tempo, seguindo de uma leve discussão. Por parte de Izuna, sobre o perigo de Eiji se cortar em algo enquanto andava sem proteção, e por mim, por querer que o pequeno aprendesse a andar com mais segurança e sem um de nós para ajudá-lo.

          — Isso definitivamente não dará certo — disse raivoso quando Izuna não aguentou ver Eiji se afastar um pouco mais e o trouxe de volta para o nosso lado.

          — É tudo _sua_ culpa.

          Sua voz acusadora me fez virar para ele e juntar as sobrancelhas. Eu não precisava ouvir aquilo dele quando o motivo de uma situação como aquela foi por sua atitude impensada de levar Eiji assim que o viu. Ele queria me irritar com aquilo.

          —  _Eu_  disse para levá-lo para casa? Para deixar com que se apegasse? — Fiz as perguntas em tom alto demais por conta da raiva. — Não me recordo.

          — O que eu poderia fazer? — Izuna também aumentou o tom de voz. — Ele é...

          — Ele não é seu filho só porque o manteve por um pouco mais de um mês — cuspi as palavras com raiva, cortando o que eu já sabia o que ele iria falar.

          — Não! — Exclamou ele ainda mais nervoso, mas estranhamente se aquietando com urgência.

          Naquele momento notamos Eiji nos observar assustado pelo modo agressivo com que conversávamos, e a fim de tranquilizá-lo, respirei fundo e tratei de me acalmar aos poucos.

          — O motivo é muito maior que esse, — Izuna continuou, mas em um tom mais ameno — e você sabe  _muito bem_  disso — ele me olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez naquele dia. — Pode ter sido por pouco tempo, mas foi o suficiente para mim, e claramente para ele também. Você deveria entender.

          — Eu só não entendo o que espera — foi a minha resposta imediata e completamente séria, que não foi rebatida.

          Izuna desviou o olhar e ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo, e fiz o mesmo que ele. Nós não deveríamos conversar, nunca levaria a nada, sabíamos bem disso, e sem precisar dizer nada, fingimos que aquele assunto não havia surgido. Izuna voltou a me ignorar e a brincar com Eiji pelo resto dos minutos que dei a eles, e por todo aquele tempo não voltei a encará-lo, nem mesmo antes de irmos embora dali.

          Eiji chorou mais uma vez, mas sua tristeza não durou tanto quanto da primeira vez. Ele chegou animado em casa, o que me deixou mais aliviado, porém, ao pôr do sol, quis voltar para aquele maldito baú e esperou por Izuna até pegar no sono.

          Naquela noite eu jurei não voltar mais naquele lugar, mesmo sendo tão importante para mim. Izuna, antes de me afastar, simplesmente disse um dia da semana seguinte e o horário, assim como eu já havia feito com ele. Era óbvio o que aquilo queria dizer, mas não podia mais fazer aquilo, foi o que pensei naquela noite inteira, mas como antes, Eiji amoleceu o meu coração e mais uma vez me vi irritado e pronto para pular na garganta de Izuna.

          — Você poderia deixá-lo comigo e voltar em algumas horas — sugeriu Izuna sem me olhar. — Seria mais fácil para todos nós.

          — E deixá-lo sozinho com Eiji? — Ri debochado e o olhei indignado quando finalmente ganhei atenção. — Pensei que fosse óbvio, mas parece que vou ter que lhe explicar — me aproximei dele e o encarei sério. — Eu não confio em você, então isso  _nunca_  irá acontecer.

          — Eu não busco a sua confiança, — ele rebateu rapidamente — só quero um tempo com Eiji em que você não esteja à nossa volta como um cão de guarda!

          Ele definitivamente queria me tirar do sério, mas não cedi como queria e apenas voltei a me afastar e respondi sem me alterar:

          — Não brinque com a sua sorte, Izuna.

          Eu passei a ficar com raiva o tempo todo após aqueles dias. Era parecido como antigamente, mas havia algo a mais em nossos olhares, uma rivalidade diferente que jamais achei que existiria. As semanas foram passando e Eiji ficava feliz por ver Izuna uma vez a cada sete dias, e nós dois, após o silêncio constrangedor de sempre, acabávamos disputando pela atenção do pequeno, que diferente de antes em que dava atenção apenas para Izuna quando chegávamos perto do lago, se dividia entre nós.

          — Tobirama — Izuna se dirigiu diretamente a mim pela primeira vez em semanas. Eu não virei para olhá-lo, e continuei a observar Eiji se afastar um pouco de nós, andando no gramado e com os pés devidamente calçados. — Sabe que nunca vou desistir dele, não é?

          Mesmo com aquela pergunta, não me virei para ele e muito menos me alterei. Havia chegado ao ponto de me cansar daquilo. Eiji estava ali e eu não podia avançar sobre Izuna como fazia em batalha, e sinceramente, já sabia o que se passava em sua mente. Eu podia estar sempre silencioso naqueles encontros, mas não era idiota e sabia observar bem. Izuna já estava envolvido demais.

          — Eu sei — eu disse simplesmente. — E isso me deixa com uma coisa a mais para pensar — finalmente virei meu rosto para ele ao dizer. — Como irei explicar para ele algum dia, que você morreu e fui eu o responsável?

          Izuna retribuiu o olhar sério quando me ouviu, mas não me respondeu imediatamente. Parecia pensativo, e por um momento imaginei se estaria pensando o mesmo que eu. A guerra, apesar de estar andando com passos lentos, ainda estava viva e não demoraria muito para voltarmos a nos enfrentar. A próxima batalha pelo poder poderia ser como as que já havíamos travado, e voltaríamos gravemente feridos ou pouco, mas também podia significar o fim para um de nós, e estava confiante que seria o fim dele e dos Uchiha.

          — Acho que isso é uma coisa com que  _eu_  deveria me preocupar — Izuna se pronunciou finalmente e não tirou os olhos de minha direção.

          Também fiquei atento a ele e as palavras que ouvi. Com aquilo ficou claro que pensava como eu, mas havia um significado a mais ali, que notei com rapidez e assenti para ele antes de voltar a observar Eiji.

          O jeito que conversávamos era estranho por ter palavras tão ameaçadoras e usarmos tons tão calmos, mas era porque sabíamos como seria o fim daquilo. Um de nós cairia, e sem precisar de muito mais que aquelas palavras, concordamos em como terminaria aquela história.

          Era estranho poder me comunicar tão bem com Izuna a ponto de não precisarmos de muitas palavras para nos entender, mas foi um alívio poder ter certeza de que um dia não precisaria mais passar por momentos como aquele.

          Com um acordo mudo, decidimos que o último a ficar em pé cuidaria de Eiji, e tinha a certeza de que este seria eu.


	7. Chapter 7

O convívio naquelas horas da semana se tornou mais fácil depois que chegamos a um acordo. O ar à nossa volta não era mais hostil, apesar do incômodo ainda estar entre nós. Com o passar dos dias, notei que Izuna também se incomodava daquela maneira quando a atenção de Eiji estava sobre mim, e mesmo sabendo ser infantil, não conseguia deixar de sentir prazer nisso.

          Apesar de nos vermos todas as semanas, não nos falamos mais como antes. Nem curtas palavras ou acenos, o tratava como se não estivesse ali e ele fazia o mesmo comigo. Talvez esse fosse o motivo para o fim das discussões que acabávamos tendo na maioria das vezes, e isso era bom não só para nós, mas principalmente par Eiji, que parecia mais animado em não nos ver gritando como antes.

          Apesar de tudo, o meu silêncio não queria dizer que estava calmo ou conformado. Pelo contrário, minha mente estava funcionando ainda mais rápida e enérgica. Aquele acordo que fizemos não ficou em segundo plano em minha cabeça em um momento sequer, e por esse motivo estava ansioso para continuar com o trabalho no clã. Hashirama me olhava desconfiado ás vezes, por conta de minha urgência em derrubar os acampamentos Uchiha, mas podia ver que achava que entendia o que estava se passando comigo, o que fazia dele um tolo.

          Eu o estava fazendo de idiota ao não contar o que acontecia em minha vida, me sentia mal por isso, e tudo piorou quando voltou a fazer perguntas sobre os passeios que dava fora do clã com Eiji. Ele queria saber onde íamos e ficava deprimido em todas as vezes em que o respondia com palavras curtas e atravessadas. Não gostava de respondê-lo de tal maneira quando era  _eu_  quem estava fazendo algo “proibido” e mentia para ele, porém, o meu nervosismo me fazia tratá-lo de forma arisca e impaciente sempre que o assunto surgia.

          Depois de algum tempo, Hashirama parou de perguntar, o que deveria ter me deixado aliviado, mas só me fez sentir ainda mais culpado. Ele não merecia ser enganado quando era a pessoa que mais me apoiava desde que eu havia nascido. Eu não podia mais mentir para o meu irmão, aquilo parecia quase como um crime.

          — An-chan, — o chamei em certa tarde — o que acha de nos acompanhar na próxima vez em que sairmos?

          A pergunta que saiu de minha boca foi ensaiada muitos dias antes, pois sem querer admitir, estava amedrontado com o significado daquele convite, e quando enfim tive coragem de fazê-lo, recebi um olhar surpreso, mas claramente animado. Hashirama se aproximou no segundo seguinte e segurou um sorriso ao perguntar:

          — Posso  _mesmo_  acompanhá-los na sexta-feira?

          — Não! — Exclamei em tom alto e imediatamente, recebendo um olhar desconfiado. — Quero dizer... estava pensando em amanhã, já que não temos muito o que fazer. Sexta você estará ocupado com o treinamento de Tsubaru.

          As investigações sobre os Uchiha estavam estagnadas, mas ainda tínhamos os nossos próprios assuntos internos para resolver, e um deles era os treinamentos de nossos shinobi. Na sexta Hashirama se encarregaria de Tsubaru, um dos melhores jovens que tínhamos e estávamos ansiosos para contar com sua ajuda em campo, mas naquele dia ele serviu para muito mais do que lutar — o treinamento do garoto era a minha desculpa perfeita. As sextas-feiras eram os dias de Izuna ver Eiji, e mesmo querendo dizer aquilo para Hashirama, ainda estava tentando criar coragem e também prepará-lo para me ouvir. O passeio serviria para isso.

          — É verdade — ele ficou envergonhado por ter claramente esquecido daquilo, mas logo voltou a sorrir. — Então iremos amanhã!

          Assenti para ele, o observando tão animado com aquilo. Ás vezes meu irmão parecia uma criança atrás do que queria, e me perguntava o que os outros achariam se o vissem daquela maneira. Para os outros membros do clã, Hashirama era não apenas o nosso sério líder, era como um deus superpoderoso e invencível. Ele realmente era extremamente forte, porém, era difícil vê-lo tão seriamente quanto os outros viam. Ás vezes até mesmo conseguia me esquecer de toda a sua força e liderança, e para mim em tais momentos ele era apenas Hashirama, o meu bobo irmão mais velho. Mas apesar de tudo, eu ainda o respeitava grandemente fosse como um líder ou irmão.

*******

          — Porque o pai nunca me disse sobre esse lugar? — Foi a primeira coisa que Hashirama disse assim que pisou no gramado daquele lugar. Suas bochechas inflaram como uma criança e bufou enquanto cruzava os braços. — Que injusto!

          Ri em tom baixo de sua reação.

          — Ele me trouxe aqui na mesma época em que passou a espada do avô para você — sorri de canto ao me lembrar daquela época. — Deve ter pensado que eu ficaria com ciúme e quis que tivéssemos algo só para nós dois, não sei ao certo.

          — Mas você realmente ficou com ciúme — Hashirama me olhou com provocação ao dizer.

          — Fiquei sim — dei de ombros ao admitir. Eu era apenas uma criança apesar de tudo, e não havia vergonha naquilo. Não como  _ele_  deveria ter naquele momento. — Agora, você é quem está.

          — Calado — Hashirama gaguejou ao se aproximar, finalmente se envergonhando pelo claro ciúme que sentiu ao saber sobre aquele lugar. Ele ficou emburrado com a minha alta risada e antes de se afastar, pegou Eiji de meu colo.

          O restante da tarde foi mais tranquila do que esperei — pelo menos para os outros dois. Eiji e Hashirama brincaram sobre o gramado, dispensando o lençol na maior parte do tempo, o que me fez imaginar o surto que teria que aguentar se Izuna estivesse ali. Revirei os olhos ao me lembrar dele e balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, a fim de espantá-lo o mais rápido possível de minha mente. Eu ainda estava tentando lidar com aquela situação e tentava criar coragem para iniciar uma conversa séria com Hashirama, e pensar em como Izuna era com Eiji não ajudava em nada, me deixava mais nervoso.

          As horas passaram, as brincadeiras e risadas de Eiji iam e vinham, mas nada do assunto surgir. Em certo momento pensei que entraria em pânico com os meus próprios pensamentos e ansiedade, mas tudo se acalmava quando dava atenção ao pequeno e algum assunto aleatório de meu irmão.

          Eu tentei falar durante o lanche que fizemos no meio da tarde, mas novamente nada saiu. Estava sendo difícil, muito mais do que quando voltei para casa meses atrás e tive que contar a ele sobre Eiji. De repente, o que eu estava permitindo ali parecia ser uma das coisas mais terríveis que podia fazer.

          Minha mente esfriou um pouco quando Hashirama sugeriu que levássemos Eiji para mais perto do lago. Com seu jutsu, fez um deque sobre a água. Tinha apenas três metros de comprimento, mas foi o suficiente para nós dois sentarmos sobre a madeira e molharmos os pés. Eiji, pela primeira vez notou a água e se assustou por um momento, mas no seguinte estava tão agitado para nos imitar e molhar os pezinhos que quase pulou de meu colo para o lago. Meu coração pareceu parar por um momento quando o senti escorregar de minhas mãos, mas suspirei aliviado quando consegui segurá-lo com firmeza e sentá-lo entre as minhas pernas.

          Hashirama e eu não conseguimos segurar altas risadas quando o pequeno gritou alegre ao sentir a água gelada. Ele bateu os pés com força na água, e sentiu ainda mais graça naquilo, soltando risadas em todas as vezes seguintes que repetiu aqueles movimentos.

          — Não há como esconder que é seu filho — Hashirama comentou risonho. — Olhe como adora a água.

          Eu assenti e ri junto com o pequeno, que ainda se divertia com os pés. Naquele momento me senti mais à vontade, e novamente pensei em introduzir o assunto que tanto adiei, porém, mais uma vez travei e fiquei em silêncio enquanto observava Eiji ter aquela nova experiência.

          Quando me dei conta, bastante tempo passou, e nada de importante havia sido dito entre meu irmão e eu. Olhei para o céu, percebendo o horário, e suspirei pesadamente. Estava decepcionado comigo mesmo por ser tão covarde.

          — Está ficando tarde, — eu disse desanimado, sabendo que apesar de uma boa tarde, havia desperdiçado um bom tempo — é melhor irmos.

          — Ou poderíamos ficar — Hashirama disse imediatamente e se levantou ao ver a minha expressão interrogativa. Ele me ajudou com Eiji e quando estávamos de novo no gramado, se virou para mim. — Irá escurecer em breve, não seria seguro sair por aí com Eiji. E... — Hashirama se mostrou empolgado e se afastou de nós. — Eu aprendi a fazer algumas coisas enquanto estava fora. Testei no acampamento do Norte e ficou muito bom — ele sorriu abertamente antes de juntar as mãos. Com os dedos fez símbolos da natureza de seu chacra e em seguida tocou o chão. — Veja! — Gritou animado enquanto algo grandioso feito de madeira se levantava à nossa frente.  
          Já tinha visto Hashirama construir muitas coisas com seu jutsu, mas até aquele momento jamais havia presenciado algo como o que via. Hashirama se empolgou ainda mais com o meu olhar surpreso para a cabana que ele havia construído em segundos, e me chamou para entrar assim que abriu a porta que percebi ser a dos fundos assim que entrei.

          Eiji havia se assustado com a movimentação repentina, mas seu interesse foi maior que o medo quando pisamos no lado de dentro.

          — Isso é incrível — comentei ao ver que até mesmo por dentro tudo parecia feito por um bom marceneiro.

          A cabana não era muito grande, mas tinha até mesmo uma mesa onde imaginei ser uma cozinha. Ele havia feito um banheiro também, e observei os detalhes boquiaberto, até que olhei para o lado.

          — Mas... por que fez camas, se não temos colchões?

          Hashirama, que até então estava com o peito inflado e se gabando por suas habilidades, pareceu despertar com a minha pergunta e corou levemente. Sua mão foi até a cabeça e a coçou da mesma maneira que sempre fazia quando estava sem jeito.

          — Hm... Não pensei nisso.

          — Típico — revirei os olhos ao dizer, e dei as costas para continuar a explorar o lugar.

          — Ei, — Hashirama deixou a vergonha de lado e foi até nós. — Você deveria estar me agradecendo! E você mesmo disse que é incrível.

          Eu ri com sua reação e a maneira que sempre caía em minhas provocações. Era claro que era incrível. Não era qualquer um que conseguiria fazer algo do tipo, mas nunca perdia a oportunidade de provocá-lo. Era um desperdício deixar chances como aquela passar.

          Apesar de saber que estava brincando, Hashirama só me deixou em paz quando admiti que o seu trabalho era excelente e concordei em passar a noite ali. Ele não parecia muito animado para voltar para casa, e sinceramente eu me sentia da mesma maneira. Ainda tínhamos que conversar, e apesar de me sentir confortável em nossa casa, era muito mais difícil me expressar onde tínhamos outros assuntos tão sérios.

          Quando o pôr do sol veio, Eiji se mostrou sonolento. Hashirama arrumou a cama com um colchão improvisado feito com o cobertor do pequeno e nossas blusas enquanto eu o balançava devagar, a fim de ajudá-lo a dormir. Eu o levei para o lado de fora por um momento, saindo pela porta da frente e encarando o lugar onde sempre estendíamos o lençol para sentar. O pequeno deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e suspirou fundo. Ele parecia mesmo cansado, mas pude notar que se manteve acordado, olhando para as árvores, e então, sussurrou o nome  _dele_. Fechei os meus olhos e foi a minha vez de suspirar fundo. Por sorte Hashirama estava dentro da cabana ou teria que explicar aquilo, mas, ainda assim, não deixei de me incomodar. Era como se não importasse a situação ou as pessoas à nossa volta, Eiji jamais deixaria de chamar por Izuna. E isso me estressava ao extremo.

          Para o meu alivio o pequeno logo pegou no sono, e só voltei a entrar na cabana quando tive certeza de que não despertaria. Ainda não podia arriscar que chamasse por aquele nome na frente de meu irmão, que para a minha surpresa já tinha tudo preparado quando entrei pela porta. O lugar para Eiji já estava reservado e assim que o deitei ali, fui até a outra porta que estava aberta. Pude observar o lago outra vez, apesar de já estar quase escuro, e sorri de canto ao ver Hashirama terminando de acender uma fogueira perto dali.

          Eu me sentei na entrada, podendo assim ficar perto de meu irmão, mas também atento a Eiji que dormia profundamente sobre a cama sem colchão.

          — Eu trouxe algo, — Hashirama chamou a minha atenção ao dizer — mas acabei esquecendo durante o dia.

          Revirei os olhos com o final de sua frase e recebi uma baixa risada sem graça. Aquilo era a cara dele.

          Hashirama logo deixou aquele assunto do esquecimento de lado, e da bolsa ao seu lado, tirou uma garrafa de saquê. Minha garganta ficou seca quando vi a garrafa e pude até mesmo sentir o gosto da bebida. Já fazia algum tempo que não bebia, minhas obrigações com Eiji me impediam de fazer algo do tipo.

          — Eu não sei se podemos... — hesitei ao dizer, sabendo que não deveria, pois, o pequeno poderia precisar de mim durante a noite, mas internamente desejando que Hashirama insistisse para que eu bebesse com ele.

          — Vamos, Tobirama — ele sorriu ao se levantar e abrir a garrafa. Hashirama sentou ao meu lado e como desejei, me ofereceu a garrafa. — Eiji está dormindo e provavelmente permanecerá assim até o amanhecer. E você merece uma folga, certo?

          — Certo — Fingi hesitar daquela vez, mas não demorei para pegar a garrafa de sua mão. Soltei um aliviado suspiro quando senti o líquido descer por minha garganta e me esquentar imediatamente. Havia sentido falta daquilo.

          Hashirama foi o próximo a beber o líquido, e por alguns minutos permanecemos em silêncio, apenas observando a fogueira à nossa frente. Eu me sentia mais calmo por causa da bebida, e de repente também mais corajoso. Estava muito longe de estar bêbado, mas senti que aquele único gole era o que eu precisava para enfim fazer o que foi planejado para aquele dia.

          — An-chan — chamei em tom baixo, e recebi atenção imediatamente. Virei meu rosto em sua direção, e fiquei sério ao encarar sua expressão calma. — Preciso contar uma coisa.

          — Ok... — Hashirama endireitou a postura ao dizer, e me olhou com curiosidade e preocupação, afinal, eu nunca começava uma conversa qualquer daquela maneira.

          Respirei fundo antes de tomar mais um gole do saquê e então, finalmente falei. Desde o significado da permanência de Eiji na janela de nossa sala até o último encontro que tivemos com Izuna. Cada detalhe do que houve, com exceção de nosso mudo acordo para ficar com Eiji no final. Isso ele deveria saber quando chegasse o momento certo, que definitivamente não era aquele.

          Hashirama me ouviu atentamente, fazendo perguntas e prestando ainda mais atenção nas respostas, e como esperei, ele não reagiu tão bem por ter guardado aquele segredo por tantas semanas. Meu irmão se mostrou chateado por saber daquilo apenas naquele momento, mas como também era parte de sua personalidade, não conseguiu ficar de cara fechada por muito tempo. Ele logo suavizou a expressão e voltou a me ouvir, e até mesmo caçoou de mim, dizendo que parte de meu nervosismo com Izuna era por ciúme do relacionamento que o outro havia construído com Eiji. Eu neguei veemente, é claro, mas no fundo sabia que ele estava certo, e que me incomodava saber que alguém além de mim também era importante para o pequeno.

          Apesar de ficar nervoso pelo segredo, Hashirama não disse que eu estava errado ou certo por fazer aquilo. Ele apenas sorriu suavemente e disse que era uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu mesmo pensava por priorizar Eiji daquela maneira.

          Logo voltamos a relaxar e me senti um pouco mais leve por poder falar abertamente sobre o que estava acontecendo. Ter que me limitar — e até mesmo o pobre Eiji — em sua presença estava sendo difícil.

          O assunto tomou um bom tempo daquela noite, e vendo como não estávamos tão fechados em nossos próprios pensamentos como era costume, resolvi ser sincero ao dizer:

          — Estou lhe dizendo isso, porque prometi a mim mesmo que não esconderia mais nada de você.

          — Obrigado — Hashirama sorriu suavemente e subitamente mudou sua expressão. Ele abaixou o olhar e depois o desviou para a fogueira. — Eu também não gosto de esconder coisas de você.

          Seu olhar pensativo e triste estava ali novamente, e mesmo sabendo que Hashirama nunca parecia animado para falar sobre aquele seu humor, mais uma vez insisti:

          — Então, o que está havendo?

          — Tobirama... Eu... — ele voltou a me olhar e virou o corpo completamente em minha direção — peço que não me julgue pelo o que vou contar — vi suas bochechas se tornarem coradas e fiquei a pensar se era pelo assunto ou por conta da bebida, e logo tive a minha resposta. — É sobre mim e como venho me sentindo.

          — Você nunca me julgou, até mesmo nas coisas mais duvidosas que já fiz — ri sem graça ao dizer e também me virei para ele. — Por que faria isso com você e seus sentimentos?

          — Eu não sei. Quero dizer — Hashirama gaguejou. —  _Eu sei_. É por isso que é difícil.

          Ele fechou os olhos com força e suspirou fundo antes de tomar um longo gole de saquê.

          — Diga de uma vez — eu disse com impaciência. Ele deveria saber que não precisava hesitar para me contar qualquer coisa. — Não pode ser tão ruim.

          — Não tenha tanta certeza — disse ele após abrir os olhos e voltar a me olhar envergonhado.

          Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram ao ouvi-lo falar de tal maneira, e permaneceram assim durante todo o momento em que Hashirama continuou a falar. Eu não estava surpreso com o que ouvia, mas... não deixava de ser chocante. Como eu suspeitava, o problema era Madara e o relacionamento que ambos tiveram no passado. Eu já sabia, mesmo sem ter visto ou o escutado falar sobre aquilo antes, mas tudo se tornou verdadeiro demais depois de ser dito através de seus próprios lábios.

          — Eu o amo — confessou enfim, enquanto o rosto corava ainda mais. Ele em seguida me olhou amedrontado, provavelmente por meu silencio. — Sei que pode parecer estranho para você e até mesmo nojento, mas... não posso mudar isso. Já tentei, acredite.

          — É mesmo estranho — eu disse, depois de muito pensar no que dizer, mas ainda sem saber direito como expressar o que pensava. — Mas não tenho nojo de você, só  _dele_.

          Hashirama se mostrou aliviado com o que disse a ele, porém, me olhou com seriedade pela última parte. Suspirei fundo antes de beber mais um pouco e repetir em minha mente que machucaria Hashirama ao dizer o que pensava de Madara. Nunca havia pensado muito naquilo e vinha dizendo o que queria até aquele momento, mas ao ter certeza do que o meu irmão sentia, tive que repensar na indelicadeza de minhas palavras.

          — Desculpe — pedi em tom baixo e me senti culpado por vê-lo ainda mais triste. — Quer saber o que realmente penso? — Hashirama ficou atento com a minha pergunta e assentiu imediatamente. — Eu não estou surpreso, na verdade. Você é transparente demais, An-chan — ri em tom baixo por sua vergonha aumentar ao me ouvir. — Eu não gosto da ideia de vocês juntos, mal posso imaginar, — confessei — mas se é o que realmente sente, posso tentar compreender, e em outro cenário o apoiaria com toda a certeza.

          — Mas...? — Hashirama me incentivou a continuar, sabendo que eu tinha mais a dizer, e que não era uma coisa tão boa para ele.

          Estava sendo sincero ao dizer que o apoiaria apesar de não aprovar Madara, porém, ele estava certo por achar que havia um “mas” após aquilo

          — Estamos em guerra, An-chan — eu disse o óbvio. — Não pode esperar que tudo fique bem só porque se amam.

          Ele me mostrou uma expressão dolorosa por ouvir aquilo, mas apesar de odiar fazê-lo se sentir mal daquela maneira, não podia alimentar o que sabia que não daria certo ou seria pior mais tarde.

          — Eu não disse que ele sente o mesmo — revelou ele e depois bebeu um pouco mais. — E já disse que concordo com você.

          — Ele é mais idiota do que pensei então — disse sem pensar, pela surpresa por saber daquilo. Sempre achei que de alguma maneira Madara também nutria algo por meu irmão, mas segundo o próprio, eu estava errado. — É por isso que anda tão estranho? Tiveram uma conversa ou coisa parecida?

          Voltei a puxar assunto quando o vi quieto demais e preso em pensamentos que imaginava não serem dos melhores.

          — Ele... também pensa como você, — explicou Hashirama — mas a diferença é que não se importa com o que sinto — ele sorriu triste e desviou o olhar. — Mas está tudo bem. Não é como se ele fosse obrigado a se importar — suspirou fundo antes de beber mais uma vez. — Mas, ainda assim, não deixa de machucar.

          Mais do que nunca eu quis matar Madara naquele momento. Odiava a ideia de vê-los juntos, mas era ainda pior ver o meu irmão daquela maneira, tudo por culpa daquele Uchiha desgraçado.

          Precisei de algum tempo para me acalmar e enfim voltar a dar atenção a Hashirama, que se conservou quieto até eu me aproximar, colocar minha mão em seu ombro, e dizer:

          — Eu sei que não vai ser como quer, mas tudo logo terminará, An-chan. Só precisamos nos focar em ganhar.

          — Eu não acho que isso irá terminar para mim, Tobirama, — ele sorriu daquela mesma maneira triste de antes — mesmo depois que essa guerra acabar — Hashirama tocou minha mão sobre seu ombro e deu leves batidas nela. — Mas agora mesmo só consigo me preocupar com você e Eiji. Tem certeza de que está fazendo a coisa certa aqui?

          Ele enfim fez a pergunta que sabia que uma hora viria, e como também esperei, não tinha uma resposta exata para aquilo.

          — Eu não tenho certeza de muitas coisas — confessei desanimado. — A única coisa que sei, é que esses encontros fazem bem para Eiji — ao dizer tal coisa, me senti sonolento por causa da bebida e descartei a ideia de continuar por aquela noite. — Mas estou atento, não se preocupe — disse na intenção de encerrar o assunto.

          — Eu sei. Você sempre é — Hashirama riu em tom baixo e continuou a beber. — É  _muito_ melhor do que eu.

          Outra risada e cheguei à conclusão de que Hashirama já deveria ter parado com o saquê há algum tempo.

          — Acho que já bebeu demais.

          Retirei a garrafa de suas mãos e a deixei de lado, e Hashirama riu mais uma vez.

          — Viu só? — Ele segurou o meu rosto com ambas as mãos ao falar. — Você é o futuro do nosso clã, Tobirama — apesar de estar claramente alterado por causa da bebida, sua voz saiu firme ao dizer. Ele voltou a sorrir relaxado em seguida e soltou o meu rosto. — Eu sei que se está fazendo isso, é porque acha certo não só por Eiji. Só é orgulhoso demais para admitir.

          Soltei um suspiro assim que o ouvi. Ele talvez estivesse certo, mas  
eu não queria pensar naquilo, não mais. Estava realmente cansado de pensar tanto.

          — O futuro está dormindo ali dentro — foi a única resposta que dei naquele momento.

          Apontei para trás antes de me levantar e ajudar Hashirama a fazer o mesmo. Meu irmão sorriu largo quando ficamos em pé e um em frente ao outro, logo ele assentiu por minha frase e bateu em meus ombros um pouco forte demais.

          — Eu amo  _tanto_  vocês — ele riu ao dizer e suas mãos em meus ombros subiram até minhas bochechas e as apertaram com força. Imediatamente bati em suas mãos e me afastei, pronto para brigar com ele, mas desisti ao ver seu estado.

          — Você definitivamente bebeu demais — balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro antes de segurá-lo pelo braço. — Vamos entrar.

          Hashirama dormiu rápido e sem reclamar quando o deixei jogado no chão da cabana, mas eu ainda demorei para pegar no sono, apesar de também me sentir amortecido por conta da bebida. Passei alguns minutos sentado ao lado de Eiji, podendo ver apenas parte de seu rosto que era iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava por uma das janelas. Eu realmente não queria mais pensar naquilo, mas, era difícil me controlar em todas as vezes que tinha aquele silêncio à minha volta. Era óbvio fazia aquilo por Eiji primeiramente, mas no fundo, apesar de todo o ódio que nutri por todos aqueles anos, ainda me colocava no lugar de Izuna vez ou outra. Porém, ainda assim era difícil de acreditar que estava fazendo algo de bom para ele, era estranho e eu não gostava daquele sentimento em meu peito.

          Quando a manhã veio no dia seguinte, não demoramos muito para sair. Hashirama tinha reuniões para liderar naquele dia, e após participar ao lado dele, tive os meus próprios assuntos. O resto da minha semana permaneceu o mesmo. Com os treinamentos dos membros do clã e os meus próprios. As reuniões também não estavam indo além do mesmo de sempre, apesar de sentir alguns olhares estranhos sobre mim. Por várias vezes pensei que alguém diria algo direcionado a mim, porém, todos continuaram limitados ao assunto dado por Hashirama. Aquilo era estranho, e comentei com o meu irmão, que apesar de sua mente avoada também havia notado.

          A sensação de que algo aconteceria em um momento próximo me acompanhou até o final daquela semana, mas ela foi deixada de lado quando a sexta-feira chegou, e com ela, Izuna. De repente, olhar para ele havia se tornado ainda mais insuportável.

          Ele sorriu ao ver o pequeno em meu colo e como sempre seus passos se apressaram até nos alcançar. Porém, a visão do que estava à nossa frente roubou a sua atenção daquela vez. Izuna olhou curioso para a cabana, e com surpresa perguntou:

          — O que é isso?

          — O que não lhe interessa — respondi com raiva, mesmo sabendo que não havia motivo algum para tratá-lo daquela maneira naquele momento.

          Izuna fechou a cara no mesmo instante e bufou com nervosismo ao se aproximar um pouco mais. Ele tirou sua atenção de mim como eu queria e estendeu os braços na direção de Eiji.

          — Ei, meu bebê — falou com aquela mesma voz estúpida que usava para interagir com o pequeno. — Vêm com o Izu.

          Eiji soltou um som animado ao pular para o colo dele e Izuna continuou com aquela maldita voz, o que me fez suspirar impaciente.

          — O quê? — Ele perguntou incomodado e me olhou seriamente.

          — Nada — dei de ombros. — Por que está falando comigo?

          A pergunta saiu no mesmo tom ríspido que usei assim que o vi, e Izuna se mostrou incomodado novamente.

          — Você com certeza não consegue ser civilizado.

          — Não com você.

          Rebati suas palavras imediatamente e me afastei deles, indo sentar no banco perto da entrada da cabana. Hashirama realmente havia pensado em tudo (bem,  _quase_  tudo, pois o colchão ainda estava em falta.)

          Izuna me olhou confuso, mas logo me deixou de lado, para o meu alívio. Apesar de estarmos sempre entre desavenças, eu normalmente não agia daquela forma. Sempre o ignorava na maior parte do tempo, talvez fosse por isso que ele parecia não entender o meu modo de agir naquele dia. A verdade era que a história que Hashirama havia me contado sobre Madara ainda estava viva em minha mente, e olhar para Izuna automaticamente me levava a seu irmão, quem havia machucado o meu sem nem ao menos se importar. Eu não deveria me afetar com aquele problema que nem ao menos era meu, mas não conseguia me controlar depois de ver Hashirama naquele estado.

          Naquele dia passei boa parte do tempo afastado deles, mas não tirei os olhos de cada movimento que Izuna fazia. Ainda era difícil não imaginá-lo pegando Eiji no colo e saindo correndo dali, o que me tomava toda a atenção durante as horas que passávamos naquele lugar.

          Em certo momento não pude mais manter a distância que queria, pois, os fracos pingos de água que começaram a cair do céu nos obrigaram a entrar na cabana e dividir o mesmo espaço. A chuva se tornou um pouco mais forte, minutos após nos abrigarmos, o que nos deixou presos ali por algum tempo.

          Izuna agiu como eu na primeira vez que entrei ali, e sem vergonha alguma reparou em cada detalhe, mas não disse uma única palavra. Ele sabia que não receberia respostas e se me ouvisse dizer algo, seria apenas palavras para que tomasse conta de sua própria vida, então imaginei que seu silêncio era obviamente por isso.

          Tudo se tornou ainda mais incômodo e constrangedor quando Eiji pediu para voltar para o meu colo e acabou pegando no sono rapidamente. Sem o pequeno, obviamente o silêncio nos abraçou, e ficamos a esperar pelo fim da chuva sem nem ao menos olharmos um para o outro. Foi um momento estranho, mas ainda era melhor do que conversar com ele.

          Quando a chuva enfim cessou, Eiji ainda dormia. Estava ficando tarde e não podia esperar que acordasse para partir, então tive que enrolá-lo em um pequeno cobertor e sair da cabana apenas com aquilo para protegê-lo do frio que a chuva havia trazido.

          Ao colocar os pés no lado de fora, notei que algumas gotas ainda pingavam finas no gramado. Meu braço foi imediatamente até o rosto do pequeno, na intenção de protegê-lo da água, mas sabendo que era inútil. Por um momento pensei em passar outra noite ali, porém, a falta de preparo tanto com alimentos e pelo súbito frio afastou aquela ideia tão rápido quanto veio. E foi então que vi Izuna se mover ao meu lado. Havia esquecido completamente de sua presença, e ao me lembrar, a irritação de antes me cutucou levemente.

          Logo o observei retirar o casaco azul marinho que usava, e em seguida tentar colocá-lo sobre Eiji e meu ombro, mas antes que terminasse, me afastei.

          — Não precisa — afirmei com seriedade, ajeitando o pequeno em meu colo. Para a minha sorte ele dormia profundamente e parecia que precisaria de muito mais que um pequeno agito para acordá-lo.

          — Ele vai acabar se molhando — avisou Izuna com impaciência, enquanto voltava a se aproximar para tentar colocar o casaco sobre nós, mas novamente o impedi, dando um passo para trás. — Deixe de ser criança, Tobirama!

          Seu jeito de falar me irritou como sempre, mas daquela vez procurei me controlar ao respondê-lo:

          — Eu paro quando deixar de ser burro. O que vão pensar quando eu chegar em casa com uma capa do  _seu_   _clã_?

          Izuna abaixou o casaco ao me ouvir e ficou algum tempo pensativo, provavelmente vendo a óbvia razão que tinha ao recusar seu casaco. Mas a verdade era que aquela desculpa só havia me ocorrido no exato momento em que saiu por meus lábios. Eu ainda estava com o humor arranhado e não conseguia nem olhar para ele, imagine aceitar uma gentileza.

          —  _Estúpido_  — murmurei quando o vi finalmente se dar conta de que aquilo seria no mínimo estranho.

          Izuna murmurou algum xingamento de volta enquanto colocava o casaco entre as pernas, mas não dei atenção a ele. Não poderia me irritar mais do que aquilo ou provavelmente faria uma besteira.

          O olhei surpreso quando o vi tirar a grossa camisa que estava usando por baixo daquele casaco. Seus movimentos foram rápidos, mas pude ver parte de seu corpo e as cicatrizes na pele, e o pensamento de que a maioria havia sido feita por mim, me trouxe um sentimento estrangeiro. Eu logo dispersei qualquer pensamento sobre aquilo e por sorte ele foi rápido em se cobrir com o casaco com o emblema dos Uchiha. A blusa que havia sido retirada foi colocada sobre Eiji e meu ombro, e dessa vez não o impedi.

          — Aqui — disse ele, nervoso após nos cobrir, e colocou as mãos na cintura. — Feliz?

          — Enojado — a minha resposta o fez bufar e revirar os olhos, o que me trouxe um tolo sentimento de vitória. Mas vitória sobre o quê? Eu não fazia ideia.

          Izuna logo deu as costas e se foi, e fiz o mesmo rapidamente. Aquela sexta havia sido mais estranha que o normal para mim, e tudo o que queria era poder chegar em casa e finalmente descansar. Me sentia diferente de alguma maneira da qual não sabia explicar. Ainda estava irritado com Izuna pelos mesmos motivos de sempre, mas apesar de estranho falarmos um com o outro depois de tantas horas em silêncio, mesmo que por pouco tempo e antes de nos separarmos, me sentia um pouco mais leve com aquilo. Era esquisito, mas naquela noite, depois de tanto pensar, vi que estava errado. Ficar em silêncio não era melhor do que falar com ele, mesmo que fosse apenas para brigarmos ou nos insultarmos. Qualquer coisa era melhor que nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Não demorou muito para confirmar que eu estava certo sobre as pessoas de nosso clã. Eles realmente tinham algo a dizer a meu respeito, mais precisamente sobre quem eu havia levado até ali sem preocupação alguma de explicar o que estava acontecendo.

          Hashirama rebateu as palavras dos outros na reunião onde finalmente resolveram dizer o que os incomodava. Meu irmão deixou claro que o único a precisar de explicações era ele próprio, e que as tinha desde antes de Eiji começar a viver entre nós.

          Eles pareceram incrivelmente surpresos quando disse que o pequeno era o meu filho, e por sorte — ou talvez respeito — nenhum deles perguntou sobre a mãe de Eiji. Mas, ainda assim, eles se mostraram receosos com a situação.

          — Eu entendo que é seu filho, Tobirama-sama, e quer protegê-lo pessoalmente — um dos anciãos disse seriamente. — Mas agora que sabemos disso, só reforçamos ainda mais a nossa preocupação. É apenas uma criança, que mal sabe andar com seus próprios pés, e não deveria estar aqui. O lugar dele é com os protetores, no Norte.

          — Ele está certo, Hashiram-sama — outro se levantou ao falar. — Nós temos a confiança de que jamais seremos atacados no núcleo, mas não há certeza. Se por um infortúnio isso acontecer, e essa criança acabar machucada, seria uma fatalidade maior que a morte de algum de nós. Nós protegemos os inocentes, e me recuso a ter a morte de um indefeso nas costas quando poderia tê-la evitado, o deixando em segurança no Norte.

          Hashirama os ouviu pacientemente como sempre, e eu, mais tenso do que nunca. Os argumentos eram válidos e concordava com eles, porém, o lugar de meu filho era ao meu lado, não longe dali, e muito menos nas mãos de qualquer outra pessoa. Mas permaneci quieto como o meu irmão, sabendo que eles não concordariam com nada, desde que o pequeno estivesse separado de suas responsabilidades. Eu realmente os entendia e respeitava-os, porém, o egoísmo em suas palavras me dava a sensação de enjoo. Eles se importavam com a vida de uma criança, mas o motivo principal era para manter suas consciências limpas e livres de culpa. Caso algo acontecesse com Eiji, não se importariam, desde que fosse longe de suas responsabilidades.

          Eu estava nervoso com aquilo, mas não havia muito o que poderia fazer. Hashirama podia, e sua palavra final foi o que esperei. Eiji ficaria conosco. Eu deveria ficar aliviado e agradecido com isso, mas foi o contrário. Meu irmão agiu usando o seu coração, assim como eu ao pensar que ninguém tiraria Eiji de mim, e com isso causou descontentamento entre os homens. Aquilo atrapalharia o nosso desempenho e não podíamos brincar com a seriedade de uma guerra, e por isso tomei uma decisão sozinho.

          — Você não pode ir, Tobirama! — Hashirama exclamou desesperado assim que o avisei sobre o que havia decidido e os porquês.

          — Então, o que posso fazer? Diga-me e farei — eu disse com seriedade, mas já sabendo que não teria outra saída.

          A expressão triste de meu irmão de deixou mal. Podia imaginar o quão difícil era para ele ficar sozinho novamente e me sentia culpado por isso, porém, minha decisão havia sido tomada após muito pensar nas consequências e principalmente nele. E apesar de não querer deixá-lo, estava firme com a minha ideia, mas não pretendia fazer como antigamente.

          — Voltarei aqui todas as semanas e não deixarei tudo em suas mãos, eu prometo — disse ao me aproximar dele e tocar-lhe o ombro. — E pode nos visitar sempre que puder. Saberá onde nos encontrar.

          — Eu não gosto disso — disse meu irmão, chateado, mas um pouco mais conformado.

          — Nem eu, — não pude deixar de ser sincero — mas apesar de tudo, eles têm razão. É perigoso para Eiji.

          Hashirama olhou em meus olhos ao ouvir a última frase, e enfim assentiu. Ainda senti relutância em seu olhar, porém, não continuei com aquele assunto pelo resto do dia. Ele ainda precisava de um tempo para aceitar aquela mudança repentina.

*******

Os preparativos para partir foram feitos com pressa, mas com a ajuda de meu irmão e alguns membros do clã, tudo foi empacotado com perfeição. Eiji nos atrasou por não querer que guardássemos seus brinquedos. O pequeno esperneava e gritava desesperado a cada pelúcia e boneco que ia para dentro da caixa, o que ajudou reclamação incessante de Hashirama sobre a mudança. Ele ainda não estava lidando muito bem com aquilo, e seu olhar em Eiji na maioria das vezes me fazia pensar se estava sendo egoísta por separá-los ou se estava sendo precipitado. Mas a reação dos outros membros do clã me dizia que estava certo em me mudar. Eles relutaram sobre a ideia de me deixar ir com o garoto, mas quando viram que não havia opções em que me separava de Eiji, concordaram que aquilo era para o melhor, desde que eu continuasse envolvido com o clã.

          Era claro que não os abandonaria novamente, e entendia o medo de todos, principalmente o de Hashirama, mas me senti seguro de que seria melhor criar Eiji longe daquele clima que a guerra criava, principalmente após analisar bem o modo em que vivíamos ali. Porém, ainda assim não consegui evitar de me sentir um pouco deprimido ao deixar a minha casa para trás outra vez.

          Nós não íamos para o Norte como haviam indicado ser o melhor. Em partes, seria mais fácil se fôssemos. Lá estava uma das pessoas que tinha a minha total confiança assim como Hashirama, e ela seria de grande ajuda quando precisasse deixar Eiji para cumprir com as minhas obrigações com o clã, porém, além da distância ser maior, eu também tinha um acordo com certa pessoa, que claramente faria tudo se tornar pior se o quebrasse.

          A decisão de nos mudarmos para a cabana foi tomada imediatamente, e por esse motivo tive que viajar sozinho por incontáveis vezes naquela semana. Ninguém além dos envolvidos e meu irmão poderia saber sobre aquele lugar, o que me deixou com todo o trabalho de levar nossas coisas até lá. Hashirama me ajudou no último dia, trazendo as últimas caixas e colchões para as duas camas, mesmo que obviamente apenas uma delas serviria para nós.

          Hashirama não quis se despedir quando partiu antes do pôr do sol. Ele disse que não havia necessidade para aquilo, quando nos veria em breve. Sua expressão triste ao se afastar ficou em minha mente em todas as horas da primeira noite que passamos na cabana com esta sendo oficialmente o nosso novo lar. Era difícil não me importar com o que o meu irmão poderia estar se sentindo naquele momento, ainda mais após saber mais sobre Madara e ele, mas em certa hora consegui desviar meus pensamentos, e o foco foi me perguntar o que faria a partir dali. Havia pensado muito em como faria para continuar com os planos do clã e ao mesmo tempo cuidar de Eiji longe daquilo, mas pontas soltas ainda me deixavam pensativo. Continuaria perigoso levá-lo até as reuniões e treinamentos, e diferente de minha antiga casa, não teria criados para ajudar com aquilo.

          Eu pensei, pensei e pensei, e a única coisa que parecia a mais acessível naquela situação era a que menos queria e afastava a ideia em todas as vezes que aparecia. Não tinha o mínimo de confiança em fazer aquilo, e a certeza de que perderia Eiji ao ceder me deixava nervoso. Izuna não era nem um pouco confiável, e obviamente quebraria o nosso acordo na primeira oportunidade que aparecesse. Ele não tinha honra, não como eu, que prezava tanto minhas próprias palavras que era tolo o suficiente para me mudar para um lugar no meio do nada apenas por causa daqueles encontros que acabei prometendo continuar.

          Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, mais uma vez me recusando a continuar com aqueles pensamentos, mas sem conseguir tirar a ideia da cabeça. Izuna aceitaria passar um dia inteiro ao lado do pequeno sem pestanejar, porém, eu sabia,  _sentia_ , que seus motivos para tal seriam levianos.

          “Ele tiraria Eiji de mim novamente”, pensei com nervosismo e soltei um pesado suspiro, e só então notando que cortava as cenouras sobre a tábua em minha frente de maneira distraída. Um pequeno corte em meu dedo foi o meu aviso para que me concentrasse naquilo e não em uma ideia que nunca deixaria de ser apenas aquilo. Meus olhos foram até Eiji, brincando no chão do outro lado do balcão, onde eu cortava os legumes para a sopa que faria para ele. O pequeno estava distraído com duas pelúcias enquanto tentava falar, mas como sempre nada inteligível saía por seus lábios. Ele ás vezes gritava, animado com sua brincadeira, o que me fazia rir como bobo.

          Mais uma vez me distraí e por pouco um novo corte não fora fazer companhia para o outro em meu dedo. Por sorte — ou não — uma presença do lado de fora me fez parar a faca antes. Era sexta-feira, então não recebi aquela sensação incômoda com surpresa.

          Logo a porta foi aberta sem cerimônias e Izuna me olhou com certa surpresa ao entrar.

          — Chegaram cedo — a frase explicou a sua expressão, e com curiosidade ele olhou em volta antes de me encarar novamente. Tudo estava bem diferente desde a última vez que havia entrado ali, e já esperava o olhar interrogativo que viria com ele.

          — Ficaremos aqui por algum tempo — expliquei simplesmente e voltei a cortar os legumes sobre a tábua.

          — Por quê? — Izuna, insistente como era, ainda perguntou, mesmo já sabendo o tipo de resposta que receberia.

          — Não é da sua conta — o respondi rispidamente e me virei para ele outra vez. — E pode começar a bater na porta a partir de hoje.

          Ele revirou os olhos e retirou o casaco.

          — Como se eu fosse te obedecer em qualquer coisa — disse ele em tom baixo ao jogar o casaco sobre uma das cadeiras da cozinha e passar direto por mim. Assim que seus olhos encontraram Eiji, minha presença foi ignorada como sempre, e em silêncio voltei aos meus afazeres.

          Ele ficou até tarde naquele dia e em suas visitas seguintes também — ás vezes até chegava mais cedo do que antes. Izuna não me perguntou novamente o motivo de estarmos ali, porém, não escondeu a animação por poder passar mais tempo com Eiji. Antes de morarmos na cabana, não podia ficar por tantas horas com Eiji ao ar livre. Haviam cuidados e horários a cumprir para uma criança, o que fazia os encontros durarem no máximo três horas.

          O pequeno também ficava animado com o horário da permanência de Izuna estendido, e para a minha surpresa, não me importava. Eiji estava feliz, e mesmo sem querer admitir, era bom ver alguém da minha idade de vez em quando, ainda que os nossos diálogos fossem mais curtos do que os que tinha com o garoto que mal sabia falar.

          Hashirama também nos visitava toda semana, mas sua permanência durava bem menos do que a de Izuna, e no primeiro mês dispensou minha presença nas reuniões do clã, por alegar que Eiji ainda precisaria se adaptar com a nova vida. Eu concordava com ele, porém, era impossível não me preocupar com o que acontecia enquanto estava fora. Ele me garantiu que tudo estava em ordem em uma de suas visitas, e rapidamente mudou o assunto para Eiji, que se mostrava mais irritado que o normal naquela última semana.

          Os dentes do pequeno ainda estavam nascendo, e imaginei que o incômodo o estava deixando estressado. Esse foi o assunto que me obrigou a conversar de verdade com Izuna pela primeira vez. Por incrível que poderia parecer, nós não terminamos aquilo com uma discussão ou insultos. Estávamos preocupados com Eiji, e tudo ficou pior quando aquela fase o fez ter febre de uma hora para a outra.

          O pequeno estava tão irritado que pulou de um colo para o outro o dia todo, mas quando a noite chegou, se agarrou a Izuna e não quis soltá-lo. Ele dormiu na cabana naquela noite, mostrando que a segunda cama acabou sendo útil, mas Eiji acordou e chorou várias vezes durante a madrugada, nos impedindo de também dormir. Mas os cuidados com o garoto foram apenas uma desculpa de minha parte. A permanência de Izuna naquela noite era o principal motivo de eu não conseguir fechar os olhos por um minuto sequer. Nós não estávamos mais tão ariscos como no início, porém, eu definitivamente não confiava nele. Izuna podia me atacar durante o sono ou sumir com Eiji, e tais pensamentos me tiraram completamente a sonolência. Fiquei de vigia a noite toda, mas metade daquele tempo tive companhia, pois o próprio em quem eu não confiava, estava preocupado demais com o pequeno para fechar os olhos. Ele mesmo disse tal coisa para mim, o que me trouxe um sentimento estranho. Eu me preocupava com Eiji como ele, porém, me perguntei se Izuna não tinha os mesmos medos de ser atacado, mas por mim. Sempre enchia a boca para dizer que ele não era confiável, mas a verdade era que eu também não era. Não para ele.

          Eiji melhorou ao amanhecer, e apesar de ter continuado a mostrar sinais de incômodo nas semanas seguintes, a febre não voltou para nos preocupar. Mas isso não impediu Izuna de se intrometer em nossa casa por mais duas noites durante aquele primeiro mês. Cada vez era uma desculpa diferente, como chuvas ou o horário em que ele poderia muito bem sair sozinho, mas me ignorava quando discutíamos sobre o assunto. Ele parecia à vontade demais depois de algumas semanas, e o jeito com que tomava a atenção de Eiji durante aquelas noites em que o colocava para dormir consigo traziam minha irritação de volta.

          Meu irmão havia dito que aquele mês de adaptação era para Eiji, mas na realidade foi para mim. Tudo mudou por estarmos morando ali. Eu não via Hashirama ou os outros membros do clã como antes, e uma das presenças constantes era a da pior pessoa de todas. Eiji era a única coisa que me fazia fechar os olhos e respirar fundo para tentar me acalmar e ignorá-lo vindo até duas vezes por semana para visitá-lo.

          Nós voltamos a discutir depois que Eiji melhorou, mas era diferente de antes. Sem perceber, eu havia me acostumado com aquele incômodo. Eu já o esperava entrar pela porta sem pedir permissão, ser ignorado em um primeiro momento para depois ter que ouvir suas reclamações do modo que criava Eiji. Em várias vezes eu nem ao menos me dava o trabalho de respondê-lo, pois sabia que aquilo não levaria a nada. Não concordaríamos um com o outro e no fim cada um ensinaria o que queria para o garoto.

          Ele me deixava nervoso na maioria das vezes, mas apesar de tudo, não podia fechar os meus olhos sobre aquela nova vida. Izuna poderia ser irritante e intrometido, mas também ajudava quando estava ali. Ele cuidava de Eiji enquanto eu fazia as refeições e sem nada dizer me dava apoio quando o pequeno estava dormindo e aproveitava aquela oportunidade para guardar as centenas de brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. Era estranho pensar nele de tal maneira, mas ter Izuna ali tornava algumas coisas mais fáceis. E foi esse pensamento que trouxe um antigo de volta assim que ultrapassamos um mês naquela situação. Eu sabia que Izuna tinha os seus próprios assuntos e me perguntava se Madara fazia ideia de onde seu irmão passava todas aquelas horas na semana, e apesar de admitir sua utilidade, ainda não confiava nem um pouco nele. Mas eu precisei repensar naquilo quando o gavião de Hashirama pousou em meu braço em certa manhã. Eu estava sendo convocado para uma reunião, e a dúvida sobre levar Eiji ou pedir para que o outro cuidasse dele voltou.

          Eu havia decidido levá-lo, depois de muito pensar. Não podia arriscar nada em uma época como aquela, e seria mais seguro de tal maneira. Porém, Izuna se mostrou descontente quando avisei que não estaríamos ali na data marcada por Hashirama. Como sempre não me importei com seu falatório, mas foi Eiji quem me fez mudar de ideia. Izuna também não me ouviu como era costume, e para me provocar apareceu na cabana antes de podermos sair. Eiji ficou tão animado com a visita inesperada e se agarrou em Izuna, como se já soubesse de minha intenção de tirá-lo de seus braços a força, se fosse preciso.

          Nós discutimos seriamente naquela manhã, o que assustou o pequeno. Eiji chorou angustiado por nos ver tão ferozes pela primeira vez, o que me fez recuar imediatamente. Izuna se mostrou preocupado com a reação do pequeno, mas ficou irredutível sobre o seu lado naquele assunto. Ele queria poder ficar com Eiji sozinho algumas vezes, e já havia entrado naquele assunto em oportunidades passadas. Eu recusei em todas as vezes, porém, naquele dia fui vencido pelo olhar assustado do garoto.

          Eu olhei para trás tantas vezes antes de me afastar da cabana, e até mesmo depois de estar longe o suficiente para não conseguir vê-la. Em meu interior só conseguia imaginar o pior resultado possível por ter tomado aquela decisão, e o sentimento incômodo que apertava o meu peito me fez ficar ansioso para retornar o dia todo.

          A reunião fora sobre nossos problemas internos nos acampamentos, e ajudar a reorganizar a segurança de nosso clã me distraiu por algum momento. Poder ver Hashirama também me trouxe um pouco de alívio, porém, quando tudo foi resolvido, voltei para casa o mais rápido que consegui.

          Meu coração estava acelerado pelo esforço da corrida, mas também era pela agonia que sentia. Queria ver o meu filho. Sentia a falta dele e precisava ter certeza de que não havia feito uma idiotice ao deixá-lo com Izuna. Minha ansiedade foi tanta que nem ao menos me lembrei de tentar sentir o chacra do outro para ter um certo alívio antes de enfim chegar na cabana. Meus pés foram rápidos até a porta, que foi aberta com tanta urgência que assustou os que estavam dentro. Meu coração continuou acelerado quando dei largos passos até uma das camas, mas daquela vez a corrida não era nem um pouco culpada por meu estado.

          Assim que me viu próximo, Eiji soltou um gritinho e estendeu os braços em minha direção. Ver aquilo me fez soltar um riso abobado e o peguei no mesmo instante. Me senti extremamente aliviado por poder segurá-lo depois de tantas horas longe, e meu peito se aqueceu ao ouvir sua risada quando dei um beijo estalado em na bochecha gordinha.

          Toda aquela comoção obviamente não passou despercebida por Izuna, que estava sentado sobre a cama. Seu olhar curioso sobre mim me deixou subitamente sem jeito e dei as costas assim que perguntei sobre o pequeno. Ele não pareceu se incomodar com o meu jeito de agir e muito menos por me responder, e até mesmo se animou quando continuei a perguntar o que haviam feito durante o dia. Foi esquisito, mas ouvir a voz de Izuna no fim do dia me deixou ainda mais aliviado, e não pude deixar de sorrir fraco ao saber das coisas novas que Eiji havia aprendido enquanto estava fora.

          Aquele dia voltou a se repetir sempre que precisava ir até o meu clã, e Izuna assumia o meu lugar ao lado de Eiji com todo o prazer. Com o passar do tempo a desconfiança foi diminuindo, mas tão lentamente que ainda me fazia olhar para trás em todas avezes que saía de casa. Sempre que retornava, Izuna ainda estava ali e com o pequeno em seu colo, o que acabou se tornando comum para mim.

          Nossas conversas também voltaram com o tempo, mas eram exclusivamente sobre Eiji. Alguns meses passaram, e até mesmo nos permitíamos nos cumprimentar, inclusive chegamos a perguntar se estávamos bem. Não que a resposta fosse realmente importar, mas, era bom poder agir civilizadamente, já que passávamos mais tempo juntos do que antigamente.

          Eu passei a ignorar meus pensamentos que insistiam em analisar a situação, pois, sabia que se pensasse demais, não gostaria de enxergar de verdade no que a minha vida havia se tornado. Mas eu ainda não conseguia deixar de notar cada detalhe do dia a dia, de como Eiji crescia cada vez mais, e junto Izuna ficava mais deslumbrado pelo pequeno. Mas não o julgava por essa parte, pois também era como ele. Cada coisa pequena que o garoto fazia era motivo para o meu coração acelerar e falava sobre com Izuna como um idiota. Era como se fôssemos fãs de um mesmo cantor e tínhamos um clube para venerá-lo.

          Com o passar do tempo também notei que Izuna não era tão agitado e enérgico como um dia pensei que era. Ele era quieto na maioria das vezes, e só ouvia a sua voz subir de tom quando estava brincando com Eiji ou quando acontecia de cedermos aos antigos hábitos de discussões.

          Houve um certo momento em que tive que parar de ignorar os meus pensamentos, e vi o quão estranho havia me tornado. A convivência havia nos obrigado a nos conhecer melhor, mas percebi que cheguei a um ponto em que sabia até demais sobre seus gestos e significados, os tons de voz e os sorrisos. Eu sabia de tudo aquilo, e ao perceber, me senti assustado.

          Fiz de tudo para me esquecer do assunto e agir normalmente no momento seguinte, pois Izuna nos visitaria naquele mesmo dia. Limpei a casa toda a fim de me distrair, levei Eiji até o lago, o alimentei, banhei e brinquei, mas, ainda assim, sentia meu peito se apertar de maneira estranha, e tudo piorou quando o senti se aproximar do lado de fora. Ainda me sentia agitado e completamente confuso pelo motivo daquilo, e temi que Izuna notasse meu jeito estranho, mas ele não notou nada em mim quando entrou pela porta. Na verdade, não parecia notar nada em qualquer coisa, até mesmo Eiji.

          Izuna ficou estranhamente pensativo naquele dia, e mesmo com as provocações que joguei para cima dele, não reagiu como normalmente faria. Era como se estivesse cansado demais para discutir ou fazer qualquer coisa.

          Durante a tarde, Eiji quis voltar para o lado de fora. O tempo estava fresco e o cheiro das flores das árvores à frente da cabana traziam um bom clima, então não me importei em deixar Izuna levá-lo até lá. De dentro da cabana podia ouvir gritos e risadas, mas apenas de Eiji, o que me deixou curioso e me levou até onde estavam. Assim que passei pela saída, vi Izuna sentado no banco ao lado. Ele observava Eiji correr atrás das borboletas que sempre ficavam por ali e mesmo o vendo sorrir fraco para o pequeno, ainda senti que algo estava errado.

          — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntei ao me sentar ao seu lado. Era a primeira vez que fazia aquele tipo de indagação me importando com o que ouviria.

          Izuna não tirou os olhos de Eiji quando negou com a cabeça e soltou um leve suspiro. Definitivamente algo o preocupava, porém, não consegui insistir por uma resposta, e logo me conformei por não ser da minha conta.

          — Ele está andando melhor — Izuna mudou de assunto rapidamente e sorriu de canto ao continuar a observar o pequeno, que ainda insistia em agarrar as borboletas.

          — Sim — sorri orgulhoso ao também me atentar a ele. — No começo da semana ele tentou correr, mas acabou caindo — Izuna me olhou preocupado ao ouvir, mas logo o tranquilizei. — Corri para ajudá-lo, mas ele estava bem e se recusou a aceitar a minha mão, e não ficou feliz enquanto não levantou sozinho.

          Ri ao me lembrar do quanto ele parecia ofendido com a minha ajuda, e a expressão extremamente concentrada na hora de levantar e passar a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido. A risada de Izuna que acompanhou a minha me chamou a atenção, e o olhei de canto por um momento. Ele ainda olhava à frente e um fraco sorriso estava em seus lábios. Parecia diferente de antes, mas não consegui identificar como, só sabia que sem motivo aparente me senti aliviado.

          — Ele é tão forte e inteligente — Izuna alargou o sorriso ao dizer e em seguida virou o rosto em minha direção.

          Apesar da melhora em nosso convívio até aquele momento, jamais havia me sentido como naquela tarde. Percebi tal coisa quando o olhei nos olhos por aquele tempo, o que me deixou um pouco desconfortável e me fez desviar o olhar. Aquele tipo de calmaria entre nós era novidade, e o que mais me surpreendeu naquele momento foi o breve pensamento que tive, sobre gostar mais de um clima como aquele do que os de provocações ou de silêncio completo.

          Izuna voltou ao seu normal nas próximas visitas, e apesar de tentar me convencer de que qualquer problema que ele tivesse não seria da minha conta, a curiosidade era mais forte do que eu. Passei a observá-lo ainda mais após aquele comportamento estranho, a procura de algo que denunciasse aquilo, porém, não vi nada além de seu bobo sorriso quando estava com Eiji voltar. A voz infantil também voltou juntamente com o meu rolar de olhos todas as vezes em que o ouvia. Aos poucos tudo retornou ao que era, com exceção de nossas brigas. Elas ainda apareciam vez ou outra, porém, a antiga vontade de esquecer de Eiji e espancá-lo já havia sido guardada há algum tempo. Também evitávamos gritar, mesmo quando o pequeno estava longe e não podia nos ouvir. Acabamos nos acostumando com discussões sussurradas que terminavam com silêncios mais incômodos do que os socos que costumávamos trocar. Era estranho, mas, eu nem ao menos sentia vontade de tocar nele como antigamente. Não sabia se a presença de Izuna havia me cansado tanto a ponto de não levantar um dedo contra ele ou simplesmente me importava em machucá-lo. E tinha Eiji, que estava cada vez mais esperto, e com certeza notaria se aparecêssemos em casa com novos cortes e hematomas. Talvez fosse por isso que havia perdido o interesse em nossas lutas. O pequeno já dava trabalho demais quando chorava e esperneava todas as vezes que via Izuna ir embora, imaginava como seria se o visse machucado. Mesmo com todo aquele tempo, não havia me acostumado com o som de seu choro e duvidava se algum dia me acostumaria. Doía ouvi-lo, e em todas as vezes era como se uma espada atravessasse o meu coração, o que me fazia desgostar de todos os momentos em que Izuna tinha que ir embora. O pôr do sol chegava — ás vezes com o céu já escuro — e ele ia. Eiji se acostumou a acompanhá-lo até a porta, e em meu colo, sempre se recusava a se despedir. Ele começava a chorar assim que pisávamos no lado de fora, o que fazia Izuna hesitar todas as vezes e prolongava um pouco mais o drama. Certas vezes até mesmo via os seus olhos brilharem e em seguida engolir as lágrimas, provavelmente por estar em minha presença. Ele sabia que eu nunca o deixaria em paz se o visse agir ainda mais sentimental do que era, — o que já lhe causava uma boa dose de piadas — mas na verdade entendia parte do que podia estar sentindo. Imaginava ser difícil ter que deixar Eiji chorando para trás como se não se importasse, mas também era duro ficar e tentar acalmar aquele choro angustiado por um longo tempo.

          A partir de certa época, passei de não gostar para odiar quando Izuna tinha que ir embora. Eiji passou a chorar só quando ele sumia entre as árvores, o que deixava o sofrimento apenas para mim. Vê-lo dando as costas fazia o meu peito se apertar mesmo antes de ouvir os primeiros soluços do pequeno em meu colo, e torcia para que aquilo um dia parasse.

          Houve um dia em que pensei que enfim teria paz quando Izuna estava prestes a ir embora, mas estava enganado. Eiji havia pegado no sono depois de tanto se agitar e nos deixar exaustos. Izuna ainda se arrastou pela cabana para me ajudar a guardar os brinquedos, e mesmo eu dizendo que não havia necessidade para aquilo, me senti agradecido, por estar tão cansado e não ver a hora de fazer como o pequeno e me jogar sobre a cama.

          — Os dias estão ficando mais cansativos — comentou Izuna assim que terminou de me ajudar e foi colocar seu casaco. Eu assenti enquanto o observava ficar pronto para ir e me aproximei.

          — E eu que achava que seria mais fácil quando ele não precisasse ficar tanto tempo no colo — ri em tom baixo ao dizer. — Esse garoto, ás vezes penso que tem fogo em baixo dos pés que não o deixa ficar quieto.

          Izuna riu como eu ao ajeitar seu casaco.

          — Bem, ele não pegou isso de minha parte.

          — Você é fogo, e eu, água — rebati imediatamente e com o humor intacto. — Não temos muito o que discutir, hm?

          — Pode ser água, mas é de mar e na mais terrível das tempestades — ele sorriu largamente ao terminar de falar e esperou a minha reação diante de sua provocação, mas só consegui rir daquela boba conversa e balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          Nós ficamos em silêncio no momento seguinte, e sem saber o porquê, fiquei parado ali, o encarando feito um idiota, e ele fazia o mesmo. Ás vezes agíamos daquela maneira, quando nos envolvíamos em conversas sem muito sentido ou importância. Era como se estranhássemos aquele nosso jeito, e os antigos Tobirama e Izuna apareciam e nos julgavam secretamente. O que nos fazia parar de falar do nada e ficar daquela maneira. Eu gostava daquelas conversas, mas, o que sentia enquanto ouvia Izuna ao mesmo tempo que me satisfazia, me trazia medo e hesitação.

          Quando a situação já estava ficando ridícula demais, enfim desviei o olhar do dele, e o ouvi pigarrear antes de se afastar. Logo levantei o olhar e o vi ir até a cama onde Eiji dormia. Ele beijou a testa do pequeno com cuidado antes de se afastar e enfim sair pela porta. Eu o acompanhei como sempre, mesmo sem o pequeno para se despedir, o que deixou o clima que antes já era constrangedor ficar ainda mais.

          Normalmente não sabia como agir na presença dele sem ter Eiji para me incentivar a dizer algo, e tudo piorava quando aquele clima acusador caía sobre mim, sendo que não havia real motivo para me sentir de tal maneira por uma simples conversa, e por isso ficamos algum tempo parados na entrada, novamente encarando um ao outro feito dois idiotas.

          — Acho que é melhor assim — Izuna foi o primeiro a dizer algo, e demorei um pouco para entender sobre o que ele estava falando.

          — É mais silencioso, — eu disse após finalmente me dar conta de que ele se referia a Eiji — mas só até ele acordar e não te ver.

          Ri sem jeito e ao mesmo tempo me preocupando antecipadamente. Izuna riu em tom baixo e em seguida, mais uma vez ficamos sem ter o que dizer. Eu não sabia quanto a ele, mas me sentia cada vez mais desconfortável com aquilo. Não só pelo silêncio e a falta que o “falante” Eiji fazia para aquele momento, mas também pelo o que crescia em meu peito a cada minuto que passávamos na entrada da cabana.

          — Então... eu tenho que ir — disse ele enfim, sorrindo de canto antes de começar a se mover. Porém, ele logo parou e me olhou como se lembrasse de algo. — Ah, não poderei vir na próxima semana, tenho alguns assuntos para tratar.

          Aquela notícia me trouxe um leve incômodo. Fiquei a imaginar como Eiji ficaria triste naquela semana quando soubesse que Izuna não o visitaria.

          — Ok — disse simplesmente, mesmo querendo falar muito mais que aquilo naquele momento. Eu queria conversar. O que quer que fosse. E aquela súbita necessidade me assustou por um momento.

          Me senti agitado quando o vi me olhar um pouco sem jeito sem um motivo aparente e deu as costas. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas ignorei qualquer orgulho ao dar um curto passo à frente.

          — Você... — disse em tom baixo, mas ele me ouviu e se virou no mesmo momento — pode vir no sábado, se quiser. Nós vamos ficar por aqui no final de semana e Hashirama não poderá nos visitar.

          Me senti um pouco ansioso ao fazer o convite, e para disfarçar a minha agitação, coloquei as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Izuna sorriu fraco ao me ouvir, o que me deixou ainda pior.

          — Certo — Izuna respondeu animado, mas logo abaixou o olhar e pareceu sem jeito outra vez. Ele colocou uma mecha de sua franja atrás da orelha antes de voltar a me olhar nos olhos e seu sorriso se tornou envergonhado. — Obrigado.

          Algo se agitou em meu peito ao vê-lo agir daquela forma, e o meu nervosismo aumentou tanto que não consegui respondê-lo com palavra alguma e apenas assenti.

          Izuna enfim foi embora depois daquele momento tão constrangedor entre nós, e achei que me sentiria aliviado por isso, mas me enganei. Quando o vi sumir por entre as árvores, me senti da mesma maneira em que vi aquela cena em momentos anteriores, o que deixou bem claro para mim que, depois de tudo, aquele sentimento sufocante não era apenas pelos choros de Eiji.


	9. Chapter 9

Os meses passaram tão rápido naquela época. As reuniões do clã aumentaram gradativamente, e o estresse de todos pelo labirinto que aquela guerra havia se tornado acabava me cansando ainda mais. As viagens que fazia da cabana até o clã também me cansavam, e ás vezes Izuna não podia estar com Eiji, o que me obrigava a levá-lo junto. Estava exausto demais para pensar no tempo, e quando me dei conta, Eiji já estava com quase três anos de idade.

          Se todo aquele tempo havia passado, era de se esperar que Izuna e eu tivéssemos aprendido completamente a conviver, mas a realidade não era bem assim. Convivíamos muito melhor do que no passado, era um fato incontestável, porém, ainda era difícil ter que aceitar opiniões ou até mesmo ordens um do outro. Brigávamos bastante quando o assunto era Eiji. Sobre o que ele poderia comer ou não, o que deveria ser ensinado ou até mesmo o corte de cabelo. Parecia que quanto mais nos aproximávamos, mais conflitos surgiam.

          Izuna ficava irritado com frequência e por motivos bobos, mas não podia culpá-lo por isso, pois eu mesmo vez ou outra explodia com detalhes completamente inúteis. Eu nunca fui a pessoa mais calma entre nós, porém, não era de fazer um alvoroço por qualquer coisa, o que com muito custo admiti estar fazendo, ainda que apenas para mim mesmo. Sabia que exagerava em muitas coisas. Não seria o meu fim se deixasse Izuna escolher o que dar de comer para Eiji, ou que o pequeno esperasse um pouco mais para saber o que shinobi significava e a aprender a ser um. Não faria mal principalmente se permitisse que o cabelo dele crescesse um pouco mais, mas jamais como o de Izuna. Achava que fosse o ciúme que me motivava a impedir tais coisas e acabar discutindo em todas as vezes, eu não sabia ao certo, mas o que tinha certeza era que sentia a falta do curto período em que nos dávamos um pouco melhor. Porém, ao mesmo tempo que queria voltar atrás, tinha medo de me sentir da mesma maneira de antes. As conversas tinham mais sorrisos e ás vezes risadas, o clima entre nós aquecia o meu peito, e era ótimo, até aqueles momentos aumentarem e a sensação morna se tornar quente demais e quando nossos olhares se encontravam, não sentia mais a mesma paz de antes. Eu sabia o que era aquilo, e exatamente por isso me fechei com rapidez. Ao me lembrar de tais momentos, clareei a minha mente. Nem tudo era por ciúme de sua relação com Eiji, era o medo de nos aproximarmos novamente e voltar a sentir aquelas sensações.

          Eu me importava com ele, isso era uma coisa que não podia mais negar. As vezes em que ele voltou a parecer sério e pensativo, passei a ficar ao seu lado, mesmo que em silêncio, esperando que me dissesse algo ou me desse uma dica do que fazer para o que estivesse sentindo melhorasse, mas Izuna nunca revelava muita coisa, o que me deixava preocupado. Eu tinha certeza de que algo estava acontecendo, e ficava a imaginar se era pela guerra ou algum assunto interno de seu clã, ou talvez fosse por mim ou Eiji. Pensar em todas as possibilidades me deixava enlouquecido e com vontade de agarrá-lo pelos braços e obrigá-lo a dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas nada fazia. Ainda tentava me convencer de que não era da minha conta, mas, passei a me importar demais para ignorá-lo. Aquelas expressões de Izuna eram como os choros de Eiji para mim.

          As coisas entre nós começaram a mudar novamente quando comentei a ideia de aumentar o tamanho da cabana. Izuna se mostrou interessado na ideia, e concordou sobre Eiji estar crescendo e que logo precisaria de um quarto apenas para ele. O jeito com que conversávamos, como se houvesse certeza de que ficaríamos ali por tempo o suficiente para ver Eiji crescer ainda mais, me fez ceder como antigamente. Eu adorava a ideia, mesmo sem saber se aquilo realmente poderia ser possível, mesmo no fundo sabendo que o futuro como víamos podia não passar de um sonho.

          Apesar de voltarmos a nos aproximar como antes, evitei o máximo contatos visuais e como nunca havia tocado em sequer em um fio de seus cabelos desde que havia me mudado para aquele lugar e principalmente, começado a olhá-lo com outros olhos, não tive problemas em evitar isso. Tocá-lo, seja da maneira ou intenção que fosse, do jeito mais simples e rápido, era proibido por mim mesmo. Foi uma das maneiras que fez a ideia de manter meus sentimentos quietos um sucesso por algum tempo, mas na realidade eu só camuflei os meus desejos por todo aqueles meses. Não encostava nele, mas isso não queria dizer que a vontade de fazer tal coisa fosse nula.

          Não era sempre que evitar olhá-lo era possível. Às vezes Izuna parecia se irritar quando eu me ocupava com outras coisas enquanto conversávamos, e isso acabava me obrigando a olhá-lo enquanto continuava o assunto. Ele ficava silencioso demais quando estava com raiva, e sua voz era o que me animava enquanto começava a construir o segundo andar da cabana. Mesmo que ás vezes eu mesmo acabava me irritando com o que ouvia, ainda gostava.

          Um dia Izuna havia apoiado a ideia dos quartos, porém, ele imaginava que na próxima vez que colocasse os pés na cabana, tudo estaria pronto, assim como o térreo que foi construído em minutos. Mas aquilo era o trabalho de Hashirama, e recusei sua ajuda daquela vez. Eu precisava de algo para fazer, além dos planejamentos de guerra e cuidar de Eiji. Precisava de algo para  _mim,_  necessitava me distrair um pouco, mas eu deveria ter imaginado que com Izuna e Eiji ali, jamais teria um momento em silêncio em que tudo estivesse em completa paz. O pequeno corria pelas madeiras recém-cortadas, se equilibrava na beirada do telhado quando ainda estava sendo retirado, o que me distraía com a preocupação de um acidente, e ouvia Izuna berrar enquanto brigava com ele por isso. Quando Eiji enfim se cansava e dormia, teoricamente era a hora de ter silêncio, mas Izuna estava lá para reclamar sobre o meu suposto orgulho ao não pedir ajuda a meu irmão. Logo que a preocupação com Eiji passava, me irritava com Izuna. Não havia a quietude que pensava, e quando raramente o silêncio vinha, era porque Izuna estava bravo, e quem não ficava quieta era a minha própria mente, me culpando por qualquer coisa que tivesse feito para deixá-lo de tal maneira.

          Tudo era estressante e barulhento, mas no fim, eu gostava. Não conseguia mais me imaginar sozinho e em um completo silêncio. Apesar de desejar um pouco de paz vez ou outra, tinha a certeza de que enjoaria em segundos e me sentiria solitário sem eles ao meu lado. No fundo eu adorava o barulho e as reclamações. Parecia masoquista.

          Apesar de tudo, os dias correram bem, melhores que os anteriores em que só pensava no trabalho no clã e as discussões com Izuna. Eiji parecia mais animado em ter um quarto só para ele, e vê-lo feliz sempre me deixava da mesma maneira, o que aliviou muito do estresse que vinha sentindo.

          Quando o segundo andar estava com a construção em sua fase final, suspirei aliviado e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito por olhar ao meu redor. Estava demorando um pouco mais do que o devido, mas me sentia orgulhoso por estar fazendo aquilo sem a ajuda de Hashirama, e mesmo sem querer pensar naquilo, também me sentia contente por ter um pouco do trabalho de Izuna ali. Mesmo com suas reclamações, no fim acabava me ajudando sempre que podia, e naqueles momentos conseguia provar um pouco dos nossos antigos momentos, que completamente ciente, deixei voltar aos poucos.

          Eu não o olhava apenas quando estava chateado, pelo contrário, na primeira oportunidade o observava o máximo que podia, e não conseguia suprimir a satisfação que sentia apenas por fazer aquilo. Sua risada se tornou constante naqueles dias, e ainda que não admitisse, fazer aquilo com ele foi muito mais divertido do que se tivesse seguido com o plano de fazer sozinho. Ter um tempo para mim foi uma ideia jogada longe assim que o vi animado com aquilo, e ter mais momentos com Izuna foi o que facilmente substituiu o primeiro plano.  

          Eu sabia que não podia deixar aquele sentimento crescer, pois era óbvio que não havia como tudo terminar bem algum dia. Mesmo que eu fosse forçado, teria que voltar a enfrentá-lo em batalha. Era doloroso pensar nisso, mas era a realidade, e não gostava de me afastar dela por tanto tempo.

          Todo aquele tempo sem ação era apenas uma preparação de nosso clã para acabar com tudo no próximo encontro que teríamos com os Uchiha. Aqueles dias que me acostumei e prezava tinham data de validade, eu sabia disso e foi a razão de tentar tanto não me apegar, camuflando os meus sentimentos com bobas discussões e proibições.

          Tinha certeza de que Eiji iria ficar arrasado com a falta de Izuna, e mesmo com a minha tentativa de afastamento, era óbvio que ficaria como o pequeno. Eu definitivamente me importava com ele, a ponto de certa vez me questionar se conseguiria encostar nele como antigamente, quando secretamente a vontade de tocá-lo de outra maneira crescia cada vez mais.

          Eu sabia que não podia deixar aquilo ir adiante. Apesar de notar certas mudanças em suas feições vez ou outra, imaginava o que Izuna sentia sobre mim provavelmente não era tão intenso assim, a ponto de ter aqueles tipos de pensamentos. E pensar nisso me deixava ainda mais perdido. Eu não podia estragar tudo, demonstrando demais o que vinha sentindo ou exagerando em tentar afastá-lo, pois, uma coisa sobre nós era certa, Eiji sempre viria em primeiro lugar, e qualquer ação impensada poderia acabar prejudicando o nosso filho.

          Tentava me acalmar, falando comigo mesmo, e afirmando que não iria matar sentir aquelas coisas sem poder nada fazer. A vontade de tocá-lo e não poder ás vezes doía em meu peito, e ficava a imaginar se seria mais calmo se eu pudesse, mas era uma coisa a se duvidar, considerando o quanto o meu interior se agitava com apenas olhares e por imaginar como era tocar sua pele e principalmente os lábios cheios que evitava dar atenção ou acabaria demonstrando demais. Eu podia conseguir me controlar pelo lado de fora, mas por dentro era completamente diferente. Não havia como ter controle de minha mente, que voava para Izuna a qualquer momento ou situação. E mesmo sabendo que não deveria, passei a não fazer esforço algum para frear os meus pensamentos.

          “Contando que eu não aja, ficará tudo bem”, era a desculpa que usava para eu mesmo sempre que me pegava me lembrando do sorriso dele ou quando fechava os olhos e ouvia sua voz em minha mente. Outras situações passavam por minha imaginação, mas essas eu não permitia que fossem até o fim, pois meu corpo começava a reagir sem a minha permissão, e ficava completamente envergonhado por imaginar ser pego em uma situação como aquela por Eiji e este acabar me questionando. O pequeno estava em uma fase em que perguntava sobre tudo o que via e ouvia, e mesmo disposto a ajudá-lo com conhecimento, havia perguntas que acabavam sendo constrangedoras demais, e as evitava a todo custo.

          Eu realmente sabia que não deveria pensar demais ou me alegrar com coisas pequenas e possivelmente sem intenção ou malícia, mas não conseguia evitar. Às vezes Izuna ficava adoravelmente envergonhado quando com muito custo algum elogio sobre suas partes na construção saia por meus lábios, e mais de uma vez houveram situações em que seu olhar sobre mim fizeram o meu corpo estremecer por completo. Eu não queria pensar que Izuna talvez tivesse por mim o mesmo tipo de atração que tinha por ele. Esse era um assunto proibido. Eu temia a resposta, pois, se fosse positiva ou negativa, não importava, cada uma teria o seu lado que gritaria em minha face que aquilo seria impossível. Ainda assim, eu sorria internamente todas as vezes que pegava seus olhos sobre mim. Como na vez em que, após me dedicar por algumas horas no segundo andar, recebi o gavião de meu irmão. Ele havia me mandado um recado, para comparecer no núcleo na manhã seguinte, em um horário cedo demais para alguém que viria de longe como eu. A ideia de pedir ajuda a Izuna veio naturalmente, e tentei ignorar a urgência naquele recado quando desci as escadas.

          Era uma tarde quente, e o trabalho fizera com que eu suasse mais que o normal. A camiseta pegajosa em minha pele me irritava e enquanto descia os degraus a retirei sem me preocupar com nada, afinal, era apenas a camisa, não era como se estivesse andando nu pela casa, foi o que pensei quando me livrei do pedaço de tecido e suspirei aliviado, me sentindo menos quente. Mas tudo mudou quando a primeira coisa que encarei foi a expressão espantada de Izuna. Ele imediatamente corou e envergonhado andou para o outro lado do balcão.

          Sua reação quase me arrancou um sorriso, mas o segurei, fingindo ignorância. Meu coração bateu rápido quando o vi olhar de canto enquanto me aproximava e via  _aquela_  expressão tomar conta de sua face.

          — Escute — me aproximei dele um pouco mais, querendo aparentar normalidade, mas por dentro desejando ver mais daquela expressão.

          Segurei outro sorriso ao vê-lo se assustar quando me viu ir até o seu lado do balcão, e notou a pouca distância entre nós. Seu rosto se tornou um pouco mais avermelhado quando subiu o olhar de meu peitoral até os meus olhos. Ele parecia completamente sem jeito enquanto tentava manter o olhar em meu rosto, e mesmo me sentindo mais agitado do que nunca com aquilo, me mostrei calmo por fora e fingi não notar sua vergonha.

          — Sei que está em cima da hora, mas, — continuei a falar normalmente — pode ficar com Eiji por essa noite?

          — Sim, — ele gaguejou a palavra — mas é claro!

          Izuna ainda parecia um pouco envergonhado, mas foi clara a animação quando aumentou o tom de voz em suas últimas palavras. Ele sempre ficava daquela maneira quando pedia para ficar com o pequeno, mas dessa vez ficou ainda mais sorridente ao aceitar rapidamente. Aquele sorriso bobo que fazia o meu coração bater ainda mais rápido.

          — Certo — foi a minha vez de gaguejar como um idiota e desviar o olhar. — Retornarei no final da tarde de amanhã. Tem certeza de que pode ficar? — Voltei a olhá-lo ao perguntar, e recuperado do constrangimento anterior, me aproximei um pouco mais. — Eu posso confiar em você dessa vez?

          — Pensei que jamais confiaria em mim — Izuna riu ao final da frase.

          — Eu não estaria fazendo essa pergunta se confiasse.

          Tentei interpretar com seriedade naquele momento, mas acabei não resistindo e ri junto com ele. Aquela conversa era a repetição da mesma que tivemos há tempos, quando tive que deixar Eiji sozinho com ele pela primeira vez. Estava tão sério e aflito, mas depois daquele dia, Izuna transformou o momento e as palavras em uma piada. Fiquei nervoso nas primeiras vezes, pois aquilo era sobre a minha promessa de jamais confiar nele sendo quebrada, porém, com o tempo não pude deixar de também sentir graça naquilo, e antes de ser caçoado, eu mesmo acabava fazendo isso. Eu gostava quando ele ria daquela boba piada.

          — Estaremos aqui quando voltar — Izuna sorriu ao dizer. —  _Como sempre_.

          — Eu sei — retribuí o sorriso, mas de maneira mais discreta e contida.

          Eu adorava voltar para casa e ver os dois me esperando, era como uma recompensa após um dia cansativo de trabalho. Um que só envolvia assuntos internos por mais tempo que o clã gostaria. Os homens estavam impacientes com a demora, mas se mantinham quietos e se fortalecendo por confiar em Hashirama. Ele também tinha a minha total confiança, porém, não era em todos os assuntos que podia opinar, e para me deixar mais cansado, era o que Hashirama vinha tentando fazer a respeito de minha vida.

          — Tobirama, eu não quero me intrometer, mas... — ele começou outra vez, quando soube que Izuna passaria a noite na cabana e sozinho com Eiji.

          — Então não se intrometa — o cortei imediatamente. Eu o respeitava, mas haviam momento em que não conseguia segurar a minha língua.

          Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento, e entediado com aquilo, fui até a prateleira de livros de meu irmão, à procura de algo para me distrair.

          — Você confia nele?

          Fechei os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta às minhas costas, e demorei algum tempo para me virar em sua direção novamente. Eu já havia escutado a mesma pergunta antes, porém, o deixei sem resposta, como pretendia fazer novamente. Mas de repente algo se iluminou em minha mente, e entendi que o motivo de meu irmão se preocupar tanto era a falta daquela simples resposta.

          Na primeira vez em que Hashirama questionou se eu confiava em Izuna, não o respondi por simplesmente não saber. Ainda era difícil aceitá-lo naquela época e meu orgulho era pior. Mas naquele momento, eu já era um outro homem, diferente daquele que não respondia às perguntas de meu irmão por medo de se igualar a um Uchiha.

          — Sim — em tom claro e decidido finalmente o respondi, e me virei para olhar em seus olhos.

          Hashirama me olhou de volta, e nada disse. Sua expressão suavizou aos poucos, e não houve mais questionamentos sobre Izuna ou as horas que ele passava sozinho com Eiji.

          Quando o meu irmão pareceu satisfeito com a minha resposta, enfim me contou o motivo de precisar de mim tão cedo na manhã seguinte. Nós finalmente nos moveríamos. Ter tal noticia deveria ter me deixado ansioso, mas tudo o que consegui sentir foi apreensão. Izuna obviamente não estaria no campo que atacaríamos, porém, ainda assim algo me fazia hesitar. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas não queria ter que lutar contra os Uchiha naquele dia.

*******

No fim, a minha aflição que me tirou o sono e me fez sentir pesado enquanto corria até o acampamento Uchiha, não serviu de muita coisa. Eles não estavam mais naquele local, e tudo o que encontramos foram restos de fogueiras, madeiras velhas e tecidos rasgados.

          A volta para o nosso clã foi feita com frustração pela maioria deles, mas não por mim, que ainda não entendia a sensação de alívio que me tomou ao poder voltar para casa. Quando me atentei a Hashirama, também o vi mais tranquilo do que deveria estar.

          — Você sabia? — Perguntei antecipadamente nervoso assim que entramos na nossa casa, imaginando se ele não havia feito um teatro apenas para mostrar para o clã que ainda estávamos em campo.

          — Mas é claro que não! — Ele esbravejou ao se virar para mim. Parecia realmente ofendido com a minha pergunta. Hashirama suspirou fundo e tirou a faixa que cobria sua testa. — Eu não sabia, mas... não sou obrigado a me sentir mal por não termos lutado. Eu não gosto disso. Não quero matá-los, nem mesmo machucá-los — ele me olhou com tristeza ao dizer. — Diga o que quiser sobre isso, Tobirama, mas sei que não vou conseguir matar Madara. Eu tentei mudar, você é a minha testemunha, mas... não  _consigo_.

          Meu coração se apertou ao ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto de meu irmão. Ele estava sofrendo muito mais do que havia imaginado, e me sentindo culpado por tudo o que já tinha dito no passado, nada disse e apenas dei alguns passos à frente e o abracei. Eu ainda não sabia naquela época, mas minha reação diante de suas palavras também tiveram um segundo significado. Eu entendia o que ele sentia.

*******

Parti do clã mais tarde do que planejei, mas, ainda assim, mais cedo do que havia avisado Izuna. Sem a posse do acampamento inimigo, retornamos cedo demais, e teria corrido para Eiji assim que chegasse no núcleo de nosso clã, porém, o estado de Hashirama me fez ficar ao lado dele, até ter certeza de que estava se sentindo melhor. Eu sabia que seria difícil de ele se sentir bem durante a guerra, mas torcia para que ao menos a sua dor fosse amenizada.

          Mesmo ainda estando adiantado no horário para liberar Izuna, corri apressadamente entre a floresta. Eu estava cansado mentalmente, e tudo o que queria era vê-los o mais rápido possível. Quando enfim coloquei os pés no gramado, não senti a presença de Izuna dentro da cabana. Ouvi barulhos além dali e por um momento fiquei atento com o som da água agitada, e logo sorri ao ouvir a alta risada de Eiji e em seguida a voz de Izuna.

          Eles estavam no lago, e quando me aproximei, não consegui esconder a minha animação e alívio por vê-los. Izuna sorriu fraco para mim e em seguida desviou o olhar para o pequeno, que se debatia em seu colo, fingindo estar nadando. Eu me aproximei ainda mais e o observei de perto.

          — Papa, pule! — Gritou Eiji com animação assim que me viu sobre o deque.

          Izuna riu daquele convite e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se duvidasse que eu faria uma coisa como aquela. Em todo aquele tempo ele nunca havia me visto no lago, já Eiji, sabia muito bem de meu amor pela água e me chamou por saber que eu com certeza faria aquilo.

          Meu sorriso se alargou ao voltar para Izuna, que me olhou descrente enquanto tirava os meus sapatos. Quando minha camisa enfim foi descartada, não me importei com o resto da roupa que ainda estava em meu corpo. Dei alguns passos para trás e corri novamente para o deque, saltando assim que cheguei até a água. O impacto fez a água pular com força e só depois notei que havia, por alguns segundos, coberto Izuna e Eiji.

          Eu me aproximei, segurando a risada enquanto me desculpava. Eiji abriu os olhos quando passei a mão em seu rosto, tentando inutilmente secá-lo. Ele abriu um largo sorriso quando se recuperou do susto e exclamou animado:

          — Isso foi tão legal! Faz de novo?

          Ri alto de sua reação e me voltei para Izuna ao ouvi-lo agir como eu. De algum jeito ele parecia ainda mais bonito naquele dia, se tal coisa era possível. Os cabelos estavam presos como sempre, mas eles estavam caídos sobre o peito desnudo e obviamente molhado.

          Imaginava que a minha expressão era como a de um idiota enquanto o encarava. Nunca o havia visto daquela maneira, e a beleza e a imensa vontade de tocar aquela pele branca fez certa parte de meu corpo reagir. Por sorte a minha atenção foi tomada com rapidez, e fui obrigado a desviar o olhar quando Eiji segurou o meu rosto com suas duas mãos e me virou para ele.

          — Papa, faz o dragão?

          A pergunta extremamente animada me fez esquecer totalmente dos meus desejos por um momento, e amedrontado voltei meu olhar para Izuna, que me encarava furioso. Não era para ele saber que havia mostrado alguns jutsus para o pequeno, e havia me esquecido totalmente de pedir segredo para Eiji, que esperava por minha resposta ansiosamente.

          O pequeno pulou para o meu colo com alegria enquanto continuava a falar sobre o dragão de água, o que fazia o olhar sobre mim ficar cada vez mais intenso. Eu não queria brigar naquele momento, e sinceramente em nenhum outro, então, desesperado para acalmar o que sabia que estava por vir, sem pensar me aproximei ainda mais dele e toquei-lhe o braço. Izuna pareceu se assustar com o meu toque, e por um breve momento eu mesmo também me senti de tal forma. Minhas mãos se esquentaram como se estivessem pegando fogo, e mesmo com a água fria do lago, aquele calor dominou o meu corpo em um piscar. Estremeci levemente quando — mais uma vez sem pensar — acariciei a pele com o polegar e o vi corar mais intenso do que jamais havia visto.

          — Não fique bravo — pedi com a voz fraca. Parecia que aquele toque estava sugando as minhas forças. — Eu não contei como consigo fazer isso e o porquê.

          Izuna abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas só conseguiu proferir algum som momentos depois.

          — Eu não estou — ele gaguejou a resposta e desviou o olhar. Parecia envergonhado demais, e só após observar isso que notei que ainda o segurava e meu polegar insistia em deslizar sobre sua pele.

          Era um toque simples, mas que fez o meu corpo praticamente explodir ali, e fui tomado por uma grande vontade de sentir mais, de tocar seu peitoral, subir até seus ombros fortes, queixo e enfim aqueles lábios que inevitavelmente encarei. Eles eram tão provocativos quanto o seu corpo e aquela adorável expressão envergonhada. Eu o queria desesperadamente.

          Ao me dar conta de meus pensamentos, o soltei imediatamente e, por sorte, o constrangimento que era óbvio que nos abraçaria mais uma vez foi afastado por Eiji, que voltou a fazer pedidos pelo dragão de água. Eu logo dei a minha total atenção a ele, que soltou um grito animado quando disse que faria o que pedia.

          Coloquei Eiji sentado no deque antes de me preparar para o jutsu. Ainda me sentia afetado pelas sensações de segundos atrás e precisei respirar fundo para me acalmar por completo. Ouvi a voz de Izuna, alertando que Eiji iria cair por causa da agitação que o dragão faria, e ainda que envergonhado o respondi. Sem olhá-lo tentei tranquilizá-lo dizendo que o pequeno já estava acostumado com aquilo, mas seu silêncio mostrou que minhas palavras tiveram efeito contrário. Me xinguei internamente ao me dar conta de que não precisei de Eiji para ser dedurado, eu mesmo havia feito aquilo ao mostrar que já mostrara aquele jutsu mais vezes do que Izuna poderia imaginar. Mas eu não podia me segurar quando o pequeno parecia tão feliz com aquilo em todas as vezes, e naquela também não foi diferente. Ele ficou hipnotizado quando viu a água se levantar na forma de um dragão e ficou em pé no deque. Quando o dragão mergulhou e voltou a ser a água do lago, Eiji conseguiu se abaixar e se segurar na madeira ao ser molhado mais uma vez. Ele logo se levantou e como sempre sua risada alta e animada ecoou pelas florestas.

          — Isso é  _muito_  legal! Quero de novo! Será que também consigo fazer?

          Suas mãozinhas estavam fechadas em punhos e o sorriso direcionado para mim era tão empolgado quanto o brilho em seu olhar. Sentia tanto orgulho de sua coragem. Qualquer criança teria medo de ver uma criatura como aquela, e muito menos iria querer saber como  _fazer_  uma, mas não o meu Eiji. Ele era tão valente quanto Izuna e eu.

          Ao pensar em Izuna, imediatamente me virei para ele. Imaginava estar aliviado por Eiji ter conseguido se segurar, mas também tinha certeza de que estaria furioso comigo, por causa da pergunta do pequeno. Mas assim que o vi, qualquer certeza foi embora quando este sorriu fraco e soltou uma leve risada. Fiquei aliviado por não ter que entrar em uma discussão em um momento como aquele, mas meu coração voltou a se descontrolar ao receber sua atenção novamente enquanto colocava a mecha molhada de seus cabelos atrás da orelha.

          “Como você pode ser tão lindo assim? ”, foi a tola pergunta que passou por minha mente enquanto praticamente babava na água do lago.

          Izuna se mostrou sem jeito novamente e desviou o olhar para Eiji ao dizer:

          — Acho que já está na hora de voltarmos para dentro, hm? — Ele se virou para mim novamente. — Já estamos há bastante tempo na água.

          A vergonha ainda estava ali, mesmo que não tão intensa quanto antes, mas ele falou em tom normal e esperou a minha resposta que veio com um assentir rápido. Eiji reclamou porque queria ficar mais, alegando que eu havia acabado de chegar, mas não dei ouvidos ao pequeno como costumava fazer. Apesar de gostar daquele clima, estava cansado, e ao mesmo tempo com medo de me descontrolar novamente e fazer pior do que simplesmente tocar o braço de Izuna.

          Logo subi no deque e mandei Eiji correr para dentro da cabana, pois começara a ventar e temia que o pequeno ficasse doente. Izuna foi o último a sair dali, e mesmo com o pensamento de antes, me atrevi a oferecer a minha mão para que ele se apoiasse para subir no deque. Ele obviamente não precisava daquilo, e achei que seria recusado e em seguida caçoado, como costumava ser, mas Izuna nada disse e segurou a minha mão. Daquela vez senti um leve choque percorrer em meu corpo, e em seguida, quando ele ficou em pé à minha frente, o calor de antes retornou com ainda mais intensidade.

          Aquela distância entre nós era perigosa, e fiquei alerta ao ver nossas mãos ainda segurando uma a outra. Eu deveria soltá-la, mas não conseguia, era como se estivessem grudadas por aquele calor, que me queimou por completo quando levantei meu rosto e vi o mesmo naqueles olhos negros.

          Izuna também não se moveu por algum tempo, o que me deixou sem saber o que fazer. O jeito que ele me olhava, era como se fosse um espelho para o meu próprio olhar, e notar tal coisa me fez pensar se seria uma total loucura me aproximar um pouco mais. Enquanto pensava dessa maneira, não notei que meus pés seguiam a voz em minha mente e assim que Izuna soltou a minha mão, percebi que faltava milímetros para encostar meu peitoral no dele.

          Estava prestes a me afastar e me desculpar, mas congelei ali quando senti o toque da palma de sua mão sobre o meu peito. Eu me assustei com aquela nova sensação que fez o meu coração disparar, mas logo me senti mais enérgico do que nunca. Meus olhos voltaram para seu rosto e tive que segurar um sorriso por vê-lo corar mais uma vez e olhar para baixo.

          Quando voltou a me olhar daquele jeito tão incrível, não consegui mais resistir. Eu sabia que me arrependeria, tinha certeza, mas também imaginava que qualquer sofrimento valeria a pena por aquele momento. Seus lábios pareciam deliciosos e claramente me chamavam. Me aproximei devagar, mas por dentro ansioso para beijá-lo como sempre quis, porém, meu corpo congelou mais uma vez, assim que ouvi um grito vindo de dentro da cabana.

          Izuna se assustou com o barulho e se afastou rapidamente. Na hora não me importei com o absurdo que quase fizemos ali, só consegui me preocupar com Eiji, o claro dono da voz que ouvimos. E só consegui suspirar aliviado quando corremos para a cabana e vimos o pequeno intacto em cima de uma das camas. Ele nos viu e assustado, apontou para o chão, onde uma aranha — não tão grande quanto ele descreveu mais tarde — estava. Izuna riu em tom baixo e a chutou para fora com facilidade, se tornando o herói do pequeno naquele dia, quando era  _eu_  quem invocava um  _dragão de água_. Ambos riram quando deixei meu pensamento sair em voz alta, e Eiji pulou em meu colo, onde ficou por boa parte daquele fim de tarde.

          Após trocar as roupas molhadas, ele não quis voltar para os seus brinquedos e desenhos, o meu colo parecia tudo o que desejava e obviamente não reclamei disso. Adorava aquela atenção, ainda mais quando Izuna podia ver e tinha a oportunidade de provocá-lo.

          Não demorou muito e Eiji se entregou ao sono, mas parecia firme com a ideia de não se afastar de mim, pois mesmo dormindo pesadamente, ainda se agarrava em minhas roupas.

          — Ele sentiu a sua falta — Izuna chamou a minha atenção ao se aproximar. — Chorou como nunca quando acordou e não o viu. Ficou te chamando em boa parte da manhã — ele suspirou profundamente ao se lembrar. — Só conseguiu se distrair quando fomos para o lago.

          Meu olhar voltou para o pequeno em meus braços e acariciei seu rosto adormecido.

          — E eu pensava que ele fazia isso apenas por você — ri em tom baixo ao dizer e voltei a minha atenção para Izuna.

          Nos encaramos, de repente envergonhados, pelo óbvio motivo do que havia quase acontecido no lado de fora. Eu não sabia o que dizer sobre aquilo e ele claramente também, pois logo desviou o olhar e em silêncio, passou a recolher os brinquedos de Eiji.

          — Não precisa — eu disse, e fiz um sinal negativo com a mão. Ele já havia feito demais por mim naquele dia.

          — Está tudo bem — Izuna deu de ombros e sorriu fraco. — Não vai conseguir soltá-lo por um bom tempo, e tenho certeza de que deixaria tudo isso para fazer amanhã.

          Sorri sem jeito em resposta àquilo. Ele tinha razão. Meu jeito completamente organizado havia se tornado menos rígido nos últimos tempos e muitas vezes o cansaço acabava me vencendo, fazendo-me deixar a organização para depois.

          O observei arrumar a bagunça em silêncio, imaginando o que estava pensando naquele momento, após descobrir que Eiji sabia sobre os meus jutsus e principalmente, o que quase aconteceu entre nós no lago. Eu queria perguntar, mas tive coragem apenas de focar no outro assunto.

          — Realmente não está bravo? — Perguntei subitamente, e Izuna parou o que fazia para me olhar confuso. — Pelo dragão — expliquei em tom baixo, como se aquilo fosse um segredo.

          Izuna suspirou fundo e andou até mim. Ele se sentou na cama à frente da que eu estava sentado com Eiji e apertou a pequena pelúcia que tinha em mãos.

          — Foi apenas por diversão, certo? — Ele perguntou calmante e suspirou outra vez quando assenti. — Eu não queria que ele soubesse dessas coisas tão cedo — Izuna abaixou o olhar para o brinquedo enquanto falava. — Se eu pudesse, esconderia para sempre. Tudo o que quero é que Eiji fique a salvo.

          Ele voltou a levantar a cabeça e acabei entendendo um pouco o seu lado. Eu também não queria que Eiji passasse pelas mesmas coisas que nós ou acabasse como os meus irmãos, mas Izuna parecia não entender que nem tudo podia ser como queríamos. Para ter uma coisa, teríamos que abrir mão de outras, e sabíamos que no fim a inocência de Eiji sofreria.

          — Eu sei — o respondi no mesmo tom calmo. — Eu também quero, mas você entende que para continuar a salvo, ele vai precisar saber se defender, não é?

          Izuna respirou fundo ao ouvir a minha pergunta, e assentiu devagar.

          — Você está certo. Isso é o pior de tudo — ele riu em tom baixo e em seguida olhou para Eiji. — Nós deveríamos conversar com ele.

          Era a primeira vez que Izuna concordava com algo tão importante que eu falava, e também que conversávamos sobre tal assunto sem terminar em uma discussão. Aquele momento era novo, e mesmo tendo motivos para comemorar e continuar a me mostrar o lado certo daquela história, eu não consegui agir como antes e apenas chamei por seu nome. E assim que ele voltou a me olhar, disse:

          — Podemos fazer isso  _juntos_.

          Ele pareceu surpreso com o que eu disse, mas logo suavizou a expressão e abriu um fraco e rápido sorriso.

          Nós ficamos em silêncio após ele assentir, e de repente o outro assunto voltou para a minha mente. Eu não tinha forças o suficiente para falar sobre aquilo, nem mesmo palavras para me explicar sem parecer completamente e vergonhosamente desesperado por ele. Me sentia preso em meus próprios pensamentos, sem nem sinal de achar uma saída em que nada iria pelos ares. E era ainda mais difícil chegar a uma conclusão com seu olhar sobre mim de maneira tão insistente.

          Pensei em começar outro assunto para espantar aquele clima estranho, porém, a seriedade no olhar de Izuna me travou e me senti ainda mais ansioso quando o vi mover os lábios.

          — Tobirama...

          Ele ia dizer algo sobre o que estava acontecendo, eu tinha certeza, era só olhar para saber, mas como sempre Eiji nos interrompeu, e ao acordar, imediatamente voltou com seu falatório. Ele estava mais enérgico do que no lago, e fiquei com pena de Izuna ao ver os brinquedos espalhados pelo chão novamente em questão de segundos.

          — Eu definitivamente queria ter toda essa energia — disse para Izuna, a fim de disfarçar o constrangimento entre nós.

          Ele pareceu relaxar um pouco ao rir de minhas palavras, e não se importou por ver seu trabalho na arrumação ter sido em vão.

*******

O sol pareceu se pôr com rapidez naquele dia, e Izuna se apressou em colocar seu casaco.

          — Eu tenho que ir — ele avisou apressado enquanto calçava seus sapatos.

          — Não! — Exclamou Eiji no mesmo momento. O pequeno largou seus brinquedos e correu até Izuna, agarrando suas pernas em seguida. Ele ainda chorava quando chegava a hora de se despedir, e o sentimento incômodo em meu peito também era o mesmo de antes.

          — Está tarde — disse ao me aproximar. — E nós vamos fazer uma fogueira. Pode ficar, se quiser.

          — Sim! Por favor, Izu! — Eiji soltou suas pernas ao dizer desesperado. — A fogueira é tão legal. E Papa conta histórias de heróis!

          Izuna sorriu largamente antes de se abaixar e bagunçar os cabelos negros do pequeno.

          — Sério? — Perguntou animado e recebeu um assentir do pequeno ainda mais agitado. — Parece ótimo, mas eu realmente tenho que ir, meu pequeno — Izuna fez uma expressão triste e segurou a mãozinha à sua frente. — Sinto muito. Mas posso voltar na próxima vez em que fizerem outra fogueira. Se eu puder... — ele hesitou para fazer a pergunta e me olhou, o que me soou estranho. Izuna nunca pedia permissão para visitar Eiji.

          Eu afirmei que podia com um sinal com a cabeça e após isso ele voltou a atenção para o pequeno.

          — Mas... — Eiji ainda tentou argumentar, mas estava realmente tarde e Izuna precisava ir com rapidez. Eu ainda não sabia o tipo de desculpa que ele dava a Madara para estar ali, mas imaginava que se tornaria suspeito se ficasse fora de casa por mais de uma noite, então acabei não insistindo como Eiji, mas isso não queria dizer que não desejava o mesmo que ele.

*******

Quando Eiji finalmente parou de chorar, pensei que teríamos algum tempo mais tranquilo no lado de fora, assim como costumávamos fazer em dias como aquele, porém, a ventania durante a tarde foi um sinal de chuva ignorado por nós. O tempo nos deixou presos na cabana, e o jantar foi feito do jeito tradicional em vez de em volta da fogueira que Eiji tanto adorava. O olhar entediado do pequeno enquanto me observava limpar a cozinha me deixou culpado, mesmo não tendo controle do tempo, e a fim de distraí-lo, contei as histórias que gostava, mesmo sem a fogueira.

          Eiji ficou mais animado depois de algum tempo, e quando as histórias terminaram, voltou a conversar normalmente. Me senti aliviado por vê-lo bem outra vez, porém, me arrependi por ter deixado com que o assunto sobre aquela tarde se estendesse, até voltar ao dragão de água.

          — Eu consigo fazer isso? — Ele insistiu na pergunta, já que na primeira vez não houve resposta alguma.

          — Não temos como saber agora — o respondi um pouco tenso, mas sendo sincero. — Só quando for um pouco mais velho.

          — Por quê? — Ele cruzou os braços e me olhou nervoso. — Eu quero  _agora._

          Revirei os olhos quando dei as costas para terminar de guardar o último prato. Eiji ás vezes era teimoso e mimado, e não tinha muita paciência para aquilo, quem tinha era Izuna, e naquele momento tentei me inspirar um pouco nele.

          — Eu vou lhe explicar tudo, mas depois, ok?

          Eiji intensificou a expressão nervosa e inflou as bochechas antes de descer da cadeira e sair dali pisando com força no chão. Observei aquele pedaço de gente furioso e tão parecido com Izuna ir até sua cama e sentar. Ele me olhou com os olhos semicerrados antes de se jogar para trás e deitar no colchão.

          Revirei os olhos outra vez. Aquele silêncio que deixava a minha mente barulhenta também era idêntico ao de Izuna.

          Eu me aproximei quando terminei a limpeza, e me sentei na minha cama ao lado da sua.

          — Prometi a Izuna que conversaríamos sobre isso juntos — expliquei, esperando que mencionar aquele nome, o deixaria mais maleável, e como sempre estava certo sobre ele.

          O pequeno ainda se segurou na expressão emburrada, mas logo descruzou os braços e se sentou sobre a cama. Ele me olhou duvidoso, mas logo cedeu a sua curiosidade ao perguntar:

          — Ele também consegue fazer um dragão?

          — Não como o meu — hesitei por um momento, sem saber se Izuna aprovaria aquilo, mas ao ver sua expressão curiosa e ansiosa, acabei me empolgando. — O dele é de fogo.

          — O quê? — Eiji deu um pulo e ficou em pé na cama. Ele me olhou boquiaberto e sorriu de maneira empolgada. — Isso é... é...

          — Incrível? — Completei com a palavra que ele ainda estava aprendendo a guardar.

          — Incrível! — Ele repetiu ainda mais animado e voltou a se jogar sobre o colchão, me deixando preocupado com uma queda, como em todas as vezes que fazia aquilo.

          Eiji ainda tentou me arrancar mais informações sobre os jutsus de Izuna e os meus, mas eu o cortei com rapidez, sabendo que deixaria o outro chateado se soubesse que passei por cima de minhas palavras e tive aquela conversa com o pequeno sozinho. Nós conversamos outros assuntos enquanto esperávamos o nosso sono vir, e a chuva do lado de fora parecia estar ajudando a deixar Eiji cada vez menos enérgico.

          O silêncio que ficava quando Izuna não estava conosco naquelas horas me deixava um pouco desanimado, então, logo me deitei em minha cama quando vi Eiji se aquietar finalmente, e daquela vez, quem ficou agitado fui eu.

          Quando deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, imediatamente senti um cheiro diferente do meu, mas que eu conhecia bem. Era  _dele_. Perceber aquilo me deixou afoito e não sabia se continuava com o nariz enfiado no travesseiro ou me virava e olhava para o teto, para então me acalmar. Meu coração passou a bater mais rápido quando inspirei, sentindo o cheiro de Izuna com mais intensidade, e aquilo me alertou, e imediatamente escolhi a opção em que ficava de barriga para cima. Fiquei um bom tempo naquela posição, parado, como se me mover fosse extremamente proibido. Meu coração ainda batia rápido por imaginá-lo deitado ali, no mesmo lugar que eu, e respirei fundo para controlar os meus pensamentos. Mas minha curiosidade não cessou, e a vontade de sentir um pouco mais do cheiro dele também.

          — Ei, pequeno — chamei por Eiji e este virou a cabeça em minha direção na mesma hora. — Izuna dormiu na sua cama na noite passada?

          Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — Não. Foi na sua. Estava muito calor — Eiji deu de ombros ao me olhar novamente. — Por quê?

          — Por nada — me virei na cama, ficando de frente para Eiji e assim podendo de maneira discreta sentir um pouco mais daquele cheiro no travesseiro. — É que normalmente você gosta de dormir com ele.

          Eiji me olhou confuso por um momento e colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, exatamente como Izuna fazia.

          — O que é normal... mente?

          Sorri ao notar aquela semelhança e por sua curiosidade em cada coisa nova que ouvia.

          — É algo que sempre acontece e acaba se tornando normal por isso.

          — Hm — ele ficou pensativo por algum tempo, mas logo também se virou para mim. — Eu gosto de dormir com o Izu. Ele me abraça — ele sorriu de maneira fofa ao dizer e não resisti em alargar o meu próprio sorriso. O jeito com que Eiji sempre falava de Izuna era fofo demais, até mesmo sobre coisas pequenas como aquela. Me deixava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo enciumado, por também querer a atenção do pequeno e imaginar como era receber aqueles abraços de Izuna. — Mas gosto de dormir com você também — Eiji logo disse, já conhecendo o meu lado ciumento, o que me fez rir em tom baixo.

          — Mesmo?

          — Uhum — ele moveu os bracinhos e abraçou a si próprio. — Porque _eu_  te abraço.

          Eu não poderia ficar mais bobo do que naquele momento. Eiji definitivamente era a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

          — Vem aqui — o chamei, risonho, e o pequeno pulou de sua cama rapidamente e foi para a minha. Ele se aconchegou por cima de mim e me abraçou com força quando beijei o topo de sua cabeça. — Eu também gosto quando me abraça — confessei ao retribuir o gostoso abraço e alarguei ainda mais o sorriso.

          — Papa — Eiji de repente me chamou em tom baixo, como se temesse alguma coisa. Aquilo me deixou alerta e o respondi imediatamente. Ele demorou um pouco para me responder, e quando se moveu sobre mim, achei que seria para me olhar, porém ele apenas apertou o abraço novamente. Quando finalmente voltei a ouvir a sua voz, recebi sua pergunta com surpresa. — Eu posso chamar o Izu de papai?

          Ele parecia amedrontado por ter perguntado aquilo, provavelmente por achar que eu ficaria bravo e enciumado e brigaria por isso, mas após a surpresa passar só consegui sorrir novamente. Minha mão foi até seus cabelos negros e acariciei sua cabeça.

          — É claro que pode — disse enfim, fazendo o pequeno levantar a cabeça rapidamente e me olhar surpreso.

          — Mesmo?

          — Mesmo — ri ao respondê-lo, e toquei sua bochecha. — Não há nada de mal nisso, não é? Ele também é o seu pai, e tenho certeza que irá chorar quando o chamá-lo assim — ri mais uma vez ao imaginar o tipo de expressão que Izuna faria. As chances de ser extremamente fofo eram altas, e por isso me vi mais ansioso que o pequeno.

          — Não quero que ele chore — Eiji chamou a minha atenção ao dizer chateado, mas sua expressão alegre logo voltou quando expliquei sobre as lágrimas nem sempre serem exclusivamente voltadas para a tristeza.

          Eiji, apesar da euforia por causa do assunto, logo dormiu ao meu lado. Antes de apagar a última vela na mesinha, o aconcheguei melhor e o observei ali. Ele parecia até mesmo sorrir enquanto dormia, tamanha era a sua alegria por ter tido aquela permissão. Fiquei a imaginar há quanto tempo ele queria chamar Izuna de pai, mas hesitava por minha causa, com medo de minha reação. Me senti importante por Eiji pensar em mim primeiro, mas também culpado por ter mostrado o meu lado ciumento tantas vezes que acabei deixando o pequeno receoso. Havia diminuído com aquele jeito há algum tempo, mas imaginava se ainda não era o suficiente, e se também Izuna se incomodava com aquilo.

          Quando ele passou por minha mente naquele momento, encarei o travesseiro abaixo de mim. Eu queria falar com ele, entender melhor o que estava acontecendo. De minha parte, eu sabia, mas quanto a ele, não tinha tanta certeza. E se tivesse, seria sábio seguir com aquilo? Eu não estaria sendo hipócrita depois de tudo o que havia dito sobre os sentimentos de Hashirama sobre Madara? Deitei a minha cabeça no travesseiro enquanto me perguntava tantas coisas que não sabia se algum dia teria respostas. O cheiro de Izuna invadiu minhas narinas no mesmo momento e me afundei ainda mais no tecido, desejando que aquele amontoado de espumas fosse ele. O cheiro me deixou entorpecido por um momento e agarrei a ponta do travesseiro com a mão enquanto fechava os olhos. Eu sabia que não devia pensar em nada daquilo, que nosso fim já estava escrito, e por nós mesmos, porém, era difícil com aquele cheiro tão bom me envolvendo.

          Eu sonhei com Izuna naquela noite. Foi um momento normal de nosso dia a dia. Cuidávamos de Eiji enquanto ele bagunçava a casa toda, mas havia algo diferente naquele sonho. Tinha o sentimento de certeza em nossos olhares, coisa que nunca tivemos no mundo real.

          Quando acordei no dia seguinte, o sentimento ainda estava em meu peito, e ficou ali por um tempo. Olhei para Eiji, que logo cedo já jogava papéis e pincéis pelo chão, pronto para começar um novo desenho, e fiquei a imaginar como seria se deixasse o que estava em meu coração ser o mais importante. Mas assim que o pequeno terminou o desenho e correu para me mostrar, o sentimento em meu peito voltou a ser o que era antes daquele sonho. No papel, não conseguia identificar direito o que estava ali, só sabia dizer que havia quatro pessoas e uma delas era claramente ele mesmo, mas logo Eiji esclareceu que aqueles três no papel eram Hashirama, Izuna e eu. O elogiei como sempre e com um sorriso o incentivei a fazer outros, mas por dentro não tinha como sorrir daquela maneira. A inocência de Eiji era tão bonita, mas eu sabia que a realidade não era. Todos nós juntos daquela forma jamais seria possível ao meu ver. Depois de tudo o que passamos, o que fizemos um ao outro, era difícil imaginar os dois clãs juntos como se nada tivesse nos abalado. Como se os Uchiha não tivessem as mortes de meus irmãos em suas costas, e nós, as dos irmãos de Izuna.

          Nós dois não poderíamos parar uma guerra por causa de nossos sentimentos, exatamente como havia dito a Hashirama e seus próprios, anos antes daquilo, mas... mesmo sabendo que nunca esqueceria Itama, Kawarama, meu pai e qualquer outro Senju, não conseguia mais olhar para Izuna e ver sangue em suas mãos. Eu só conseguia ver vida,  _nosso filho_ , e mais do que nunca o fim daquela guerra.

          Seria possível tudo terminar de maneira pacífica? Eu definitivamente era um hipócrita e egoísta por pensar de tal maneira quando cortei as esperanças de Hashirama, mas não conseguia mais evitar. Entendia muito bem o meu irmão. Eu não queria mais machucar Izuna, e desejava ver Eiji sorrir para ele todos os dias.

          Eu havia me tornado egoísta e talvez voltado a ficar descuidado, pois a ideia de compartilhar meus pensamentos com Izuna me tomaram por toda aquela semana. Queria tanto vê-lo, mesmo que fosse para me acovardar e nada dizer, e desejava que fosse logo, mas o que não esperava naquele momento era que a próxima vez em que nos encontraríamos seria em um campo de batalha.


	10. Chapter 10

Ele não voltou na próxima vez em que pudemos fazer a fogueira entre o lago e a cabana. Nem mesmo mandou um gavião como costumava fazer quando surgia algum imprevisto e não podia nos visitar. Izuna sumiu por um pouco mais de uma semana, e além de ter que lidar com as perguntas de Eiji, também tentava acalmar a mim mesmo.

         Izuna nunca havia deixado de dar notícias por tanto tempo, e aquela falta de informações estava me deixando maluco com os possíveis motivos para aquilo. Por acaso Madara havia descoberto sobre Eiji? Izuna havia sofrido algum tipo de acidente? Ele estava bem? A falta de notícias era pelo o que havia acontecido no lago, e por isso não queria contato comigo? A última pergunta me fez suspirar sofrido, mesmo sabendo ser impossível Izuna cortar nosso contato. Por mais bravo ou enojado que poderia estar, ele jamais deixaria Eiji de lado, e saber disso fazia a minha preocupação aumentar ainda mais, pois, se não era por tal motivo, era bastante provável que seria um dos anteriores.

         Eu estava preocupado demais, e meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ouvi Eiji gritar do lado de fora, dizendo que um gavião se aproximava. E em segundos já estava ao lado do pequeno e ainda mais ansioso que ele, vi o gavião descer em nossa direção.

         Minha euforia passou rápido quando reconheci o animal de Hashirama. Era um recado do meu irmão, não de Izuna. Hashirama precisava de mim mais uma vez, e no papel havia deixado ainda mais claro a urgência.

         Sem opções, arrumei Eiji e o levei comigo até o núcleo do clã Senju naquela tarde. Disse a ele que visitaríamos o tio Hashirama, porém, ele não ficou tão feliz como pensei. A falta de Izuna o deixou um pouco mais mimado e o pequeno era inteligente demais, ele sabia que na maioria das vezes em que voltávamos para o clã, não poderia ficar tanto tempo com o seu tio. Nós passávamos a maior parte do tempo trancados no escritório, e Eiji acabava tendo como companhia alguns dos criados, que segundo ele, não eram nada divertidos como o “Tio Hashi”.

         Como Eiji esperava, Hashirama só ficou com ele tempo suficiente para a chegada de todos naquela reunião de emergência. Quando enfim pudemos falar sobre o que estava acontecendo, recebemos uma notícia que nos deixou tensos. Hashirama havia enviado shinobis para investigar o paradeiro dos Uchiha daquele acampamento abandonado, e estes voltaram com novidades nada animadoras. Aqueles Uchiha foram encontrados juntos com um número absurdo de mais membros do clã.

         — Eles estão se reunindo, Hashirama-sama — um dos nossos disse nervoso. — E sabemos o que isso significa.

         — Sim — Hashirama se ajeitou em sua cadeira ao concordar. Ele estava extremamente sério, e sabia que por dentro estava sendo difícil se manter calmo.

         Meu irmão ficou em silêncio por um momento, olhando para cada um de nós naquela sala. Eu pensei que ele estivesse tentando pensar em um plano, e por isso me adiantei em pensar em um para poder agilizar os nossos passos. Porém, assim que Hashirama se levantou e mais uma vez nos encarou, percebi que ele já tinha tudo sob controle.

         — Nós também nos reuniremos com os nossos outros acampamentos — avisou ele, causando sons surpresos e cochichos dos outros.

         — Hashirama-sama, com todo o respeito, não sei se isso é sábio. Levará dias para trazer  _todos_  para o núcleo, e os Uchiha parecem quase prontos para atacar — um dos shinobi encarregado da investigação disse ao se ajoelhar à frente de meu irmão.

         — Eu sei disso — Hashirama não se alterou com o que ouviu e continuou com sua confiança. — Imaginei que o silêncio dos Uchiha por tanto tempo significava alguma coisa, assim como a nossa própria falta de ação. Os outros campos já estavam avisados para ficarem prontos para partir a qualquer momento.

         Eu já sabia daquilo. Aquela era uma sugestão feita por mim e aprovada por Hashirama meses antes daquilo, eu só não imaginava como isso serviria, sendo que os Uchiha haviam pensado o mesmo e agido antes de nós.

         — Isso acelera os nossos passos — eu finalmente disse algo, trazendo a atenção de todos para mim. — Mas, considerando o avanço deles, nós seremos rápidos o suficiente?

         — Não — Hashirama respondeu simplesmente, e voltou a se sentar. Todos o olharam descrentes com sua resposta, e até mesmo eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer com sua sinceridade. E Hashirama se importou com nada mais uma vez. — Se focarmos no núcleo, não seremos rápidos. Nós não sabemos se os Uchiha irão atacar o núcleo ou sequer se sabem onde estamos. A única certeza é que pretendem nos atacar em algum lugar quando estiverem prontos.

         Enquanto ele analisava a situação, tentei me focar em cada palavra, mas apesar de ouvi-lo, só conseguia ver Izuna à minha frente. Aquele era o óbvio motivo para não ter visitado Eiji, e nem ao menos dado notícias. Eles estavam planejando nos pegar de surpresa. Se ele me avisasse que estaria ocupado por tanto tempo, eu com certeza ficaria alerta. Eu entendia o seu lado, mas, ainda assim, não consegui segurar a raiva que me tomou ao finalmente ter as respostas que tanto busquei naquela semana.

         — Assim que recebi a notícia sobre o que está acontecendo, mandei gaviões para os nossos acampamentos — Hashirama disse em um tom mais alto, e quando me dispersei de meus pensamentos, notei que ele discretamente havia feito aquilo para chamar a minha atenção que antes estava muito longe dele. — Ordenei a partida imediata para uma área próxima a esse novo acampamento dos Uchiha.

         — Hashirama-sama, isso quer dizer que...

         — Nós vamos acabar com isso em breve — meu irmão completou a frase que ouviu com seriedade e se levantou novamente. — Eles podem ter se reagrupado antes, mas, nós estamos prontos há algum tempo, e mesmo sem estarmos juntos. Tudo o que precisamos é nos reunir e acabar com eles. — Hashirama suspirou fundo. — Os outros acampamentos já estão em movimento e com suas ordens. Vocês, se aprontarão no mesmo segundo em que saírem por esta porta. Nós partiremos hoje mesmo, esta é a minha ordem para o núcleo.

         Com as palavras de Hashirama ditas, todos saíram às pressas dali. Alguns ansiosos, outros amedrontados e inseguros, mas podia ver que confiavam em seu líder.

         Minha atenção logo saiu deles, e fiquei atento quando fui o único a ficar para trás, e o meu irmão se aproximou.

         — Não disse muita coisa durante a reunião. Isso é raro — ele tentou rir ao falar, mas a seriedade por causa do que iria acontecer não quis largá-lo. — Não tem o que agregar ao meu plano?

         — Parece sábio para mim — respondi simplesmente. Eu realmente achava um bom plano, era o motivo de não me intrometer como geralmente fazia, porém, o meu silêncio era pela mesma coisa que deixava o meu irmão sério daquela maneira. Eu não queria lutar.

         Mesmo sentindo raiva de Izuna naquele momento, — e sabendo que por um lado não tinha o direito de me sentir de tal maneira — eu não queria enfrentá-lo como antes. Só de imaginá-lo machucado o meu corpo se arrepiava por conta do medo. Me lembrar de nossa última luta também me deixava com um sentimento estranho, como se tivesse feito aquelas coisas com Eiji e não Izuna. Era um sentimento confuso do qual guardei pelo tempo todo em que me aprontava para sair.

         Apesar de estar com o coração pesado por conta do que aconteceria mais tarde, me foquei na minha prioridade: a segurança de Eiji. Não sabíamos os tipos de informações que os Uchiha tinham de nós para se prepararem daquela maneira, e por isso o pequeno não iria poder ficar ali enquanto eu estivesse fora, então, tive que decidir rápido. Ele inevitavelmente teria que ir para o Norte naquela noite.

         Eu não queria deixá-lo com pessoas das quais não estava acostumado, mas não havia opções. E lá, morava Aika, a pessoa que cuidou de meus irmãos e a mim quando nossa mãe faleceu. Ela era como uma avó para nós, e a mandamos para o Norte por ser seguro para os Senju. Eiji ficaria bem aos cuidados dela, eu tinha certeza, mas, ainda assim, me senti como se o estivesse abandonando quando o vi nos braços de outra pessoa e a caminho de um lado oposto ao meu.

         — Ele ficará bem — Hashirama ficou ao meu lado ao acenar para o pequeno, que segurava o choro por ter prometido que se comportaria. — Aika cuidará dele.

         Não consegui desviar o olhar do pequeno, que ainda me olhava, no colo de uma de nossas criadas mais confiáveis. Repeti as palavras de meu irmão em minha mente enquanto os via se afastar cada vez mais, porém, não consegui deixar aquela sensação ruim, e tudo piorou quando Eiji não conseguiu se segurar e começou a chorar, desesperadamente chamando por mim entre os soluços. Aquilo quebrou o meu coração, e não pude ficar parado.

         — Eu sinto muito, An-chan — pedi em tom baixo quando me virei para ele. Hashirama me olhou assustado, como se temesse não ter a minha ajuda naquela batalha. — Não posso deixá-lo assim. Eu mesmo irei entregá-lo para Aika, e então, irei para o lugar combinado.  _Eu prometo_.

         Não esperei por uma resposta, pois sabia que ele tentaria por algum juízo em minha cabeça. Eu já estava destruído demais por ter uma grande chance de ter que enfrentar Izuna em um momento próximo, e não poderia deixar tudo ainda pior por ficar sem saber se o pequeno havia chegado ao Norte e em segurança.

         Eu era rápido, conseguiria fazer aquilo em algumas horas. Foi um pensamento como esse que me fez seguir confiante até o meu filho, que agarrou o meu pescoço com desespero assim que o peguei em meus braços.

         — Tobirama-sama — a criada que o levava me chamou, assustada com a minha presença, mas logo a tranquilizei, avisando que eu mesmo o levaria, pois seria mais rápido até mesmo para ela andar e também ficar a salvo o quanto antes.

         E eu corri. Em uma velocidade que não pensei que um dia conseguiria. Eiji escondeu o rosto em meu peito, assustado com a velocidade, e mesmo sentindo pena dele naquele momento, só pude parar quando finalmente cheguei no acampamento do Norte.

         Aika estava à espera dos criados apenas, assim como Hashirama havia avisado, e se assustou ao me ver ali e com uma criança no colo. Não tive muito tempo para explicar a ela o que estava acontecendo, e tinha certeza que levaria uma bronca por aquilo quando retornasse, mas, ainda assim, ela recebeu Eiji em seu colo, e não escondeu sua surpresa quando ouviu a minha única explicação para querer tanto o pequeno a salvo.

         Eu os deixei tão rápido quanto fiz com Hashirama. Eiji ainda não entendia o motivo de ter que se separar de mim e não poder ficar com Izuna, e não tive coragem de olhar para a sua face chorosa novamente. E corri mais uma vez, rápido o suficiente para chegar no local onde Hashirama já me esperava com boa parte de nosso clã no fim da tarde do dia seguinte.

         Estava exausto quando consegui sentar pela primeira vez em horas, mas não pude dormir ou descansar por completo como o meu corpo desejava. A minha mente trabalhava sem parar, imaginando cada detalhe daquela batalha que estava por vir, e nesse meio tempo, todos os nossos aliados conseguiram chegar um pouco depois do anoitecer.

         O meu irmão pareceu aliviado por ver todos ali, porém, em uma oportunidade de ficar sozinhos ele confessou que havia ficado muito mais quando me viu retornar. Ele ainda não gostava de ideia de matar tantas pessoas e também perder, como era de se esperar em uma guerra, mas disse que tinha mais coragem para proteger o nosso clã ao meu lado. Eu sabia daquilo, e compartilhava de seu sentimento. Ele me dava coragem para seguir para aquela batalha, mas, ainda assim, rejeitava o que estava por vir.

         Quando todos ficaram prontos, Hashirama deu a sua ordem, e meu coração bateu rápido enquanto corria pela floresta durante a madrugada. Atacaríamos assim que nos aproximássemos, e o óbvio encontro que teria com Izuna me deixava cada vez mais agitado. Cheguei a ter que limpar as minhas mãos suadas em minha roupa várias vezes, tamanho era o meu nervosismo. Eu nunca havia ficado daquela maneira antes de uma batalha, e muito menos desejava não ter que ir em uma. Definitivamente eu havia mudado, e um dos responsáveis por isso estava naquele acampamento.

         “Eu não consigo fazer isso”, pensei ao ver os rostos de Izuna e Eiji à minha frente. Eu nunca havia pensado naquilo até aquele momento, mas, nós três, mesmo que de um jeito completamente diferente e fora dos padrões, éramos uma família. E eu não podia machucar a minha família. E foi então que decidi não lutar contra Izuna naquele dia. Eu ajudaria o meu clã, mas evitaria a todo custo me encontrar com ele, nem ao menos queria olhá-lo ou sentir o seu chacra.

         Nós atacamos como Hashirama havia ordenado. Os Uchiha pareciam terem sido pegos de surpresa, mas eram fortes demais para não saber lidar com aquele tipo de situação, e não houve momento algum em que os vi hesitar.

         Nós lutamos a noite inteira, até o sol nascer e atingir o meio do céu.

         No meio do dia já me sentia exausto, mas a luta não parou por momento algum. Eram muitos shinobi ali, e ás vezes se tornava difícil até mesmo para me mover. Aquela batalha me lembrou a primeira em que participei, onde os Uchiha estavam com a vantagem. Nós conseguimos escapar graças a meu pai, mas, ele não, e acabou gravemente ferido. Não era uma boa lembrança, mas me fez reparar na diferença do antes e daquele momento. Nós estávamos por cima, encurralando os Uchiha como o meu pai nos ensinou a fazer, como ele gostaria que tivesse sido em sua época. Era a minha oportunidade de me vingar por ele, fazê-lo se sentir orgulhoso onde quer que sua alma estivesse, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me sentir bem com aquilo.

         Não usei a parte afiada de minha espada em nenhum deles. Os Uchiha que me enfrentavam caíam um de cada vez, mas nenhum mortalmente ferido. Eu não conseguia, e nem sabia o porquê, eles nem eram Izuna para me importar daquela maneira.

         Me esforcei para continuar nocauteando os outros Uchiha e não me entregar ao desejo de procurar por  _ele_ , porém, sem controle algum ou intenção, meus olhos enfim o acharam. Izuna era como um imã para os meus sentidos. Quando mais novos, assim que pisava em um campo de batalha, o primeiro a procurar e querer enfrentar era ele. O costume se estendeu por bastante tempo, mas o significado acabou mudando sem aviso.

         Ele não me viu, pois estava ocupado demais lutando contra Tsubaru. O garoto estava crescendo bem, e suas habilidades eram o suficiente para segurar alguém poderoso, mas eu sabia que ele não ia conseguir manter aquilo por muito tempo, menos ainda teria a chance de ferir Izuna. Tsubaru havia sido treinado para lidar com qualquer tipo de situação e perigo, mas uma ameaça como  _aquele_  Uchiha estava além de seus limites. Izuna iria matá-lo em breve, e saber disso me obrigou a pensar em me intrometer naquela luta.

         Eu não queria enfrentar Izuna, mas não poderia deixar o garoto morrer quando já tinha a certeza de que poderia acontecer se não o ajudasse. Era uma decisão difícil que tinha que tomar enquanto travava as minhas próprias lutas com outros Uchiha, mas eu decidi seguir o que achava ser certo. Quando os meus olhos voltaram para eles, meu corpo se moveu com rapidez, mas lamentavelmente não o suficiente. Em minha visão estava Tsubaru, que havia aberto a guarda ao achar que Izuna estava distraído, e só conseguia ver a sua morte em segundos, mas, algo estranho aconteceu ali. Izuna pareceu não notar a abertura para agir ou a ignorou, eu não tive como entender no momento, mas tudo virou a favor do garoto tão rápido que quando consegui ficar próximo a eles, a espada de Tsubaru já havia sido crava na coxa direita de Izuna.

         Ele soltou um grito doloroso antes de cair no chão, mas pude ouvir apenas fragmentos de sua voz por conta do barulho dos outros que continuavam a batalhar. Tsubaru ia aproveitar a chance para acabar com Izuna, e ao notar isso dei um passo à frente. Eu não poderia impedi-lo, ou achariam suspeito, mas também deixar que Izuna morresse era completamente impossível para mim.

         Antes que eu pudesse decidir o que fazer, meus pensamentos foram abruptamente afastados por um alto barulho, que também assustou Tsubaru e o impediu de continuar com o que pretendia. Uma explosão foi o que chamou a atenção de todos, mas o que fez Tsubaru parar de se mover de forma assustada foi a grande e grossa árvore que foi atingida. Ela foi quebrada ao meio, e sem aviso algum, tombou para o lado, pronta para esmagar o garoto e Izuna, que assustado, tentou se levantar, mesmo com a perna machucada.

         Eu não pensei naquele momento. Não podia deixar nada acontecer com nenhum dos dois, então corri rapidamente e juntando todas as minhas forças, segurei Izuna com apenas um braço e Tsubaru com o outro. Eu os afastei dali segundos antes da árvore cair com um estrondo no chão, mas logo tive que voltar a pensar direito e rápido. Assim que deixei Tsubaru no chão, antes que ele ou qualquer outra pessoa me notasse ali, corri com Izuna para o mais longe possível. Ele gritou de dor pela movimentação e antes de me afastar o tanto quanto queria, tive que parar e colocá-lo sobre o chão.

         O encostei em uma árvore e enfim pude olhar seu rosto. Izuna pareceu surpreso em me ver, mas logo sua face ficou distorcida, mostrando o quão doloroso era o corte em sua perna, onde imediatamente foquei a minha atenção. Estava sangrando muito e por reflexo pressionei as palmas das mãos em sua coxa.

         — Oh, não, Tobirama! — Izuna se retorceu pela nova dor e seu grito ecoou pela floresta onde estávamos.

         — Pare de reclamar e deixe-me parar o sangramento — falei com nervosismo, e desesperado desabotoei suas calças. Não conseguia ver o corte direito e precisava parar aquilo o mais rápido possível, porém, Izuna segurou a minha mão, me impedindo de retirar a peça de roupa.

         Voltei a olhar sua expressão dolorosa e vi hesitação em seu olhar. Suspirei fundo, só então notando o que fazia, mas não recuei. Não iria permitir que ele sangrasse até a morte. Seria um insulto para alguém tão forte.

         — Não seja estúpido! — Exclamei ao afastar sua mão e em seguida tirei as calças mesmo contra a sua vontade.

         — Pare de me chamar assim! — Izuna rebateu as minhas palavras. Mesmo com tanta dor, ele ainda não cedia por nada. — Mas que droga! — Ele grunhiu quando retirei um rolo de faixa que trazia comigo e o passei por cima do ferimento.

         Apertei a faixa com força, para segurar o sangue, e Izuna não conseguiu segurar mais um grito. Parecia mesmo doer de forma terrível. A espada de Tsubaru havia entrado na parte superior da coxa de Izuna, mas desviado no meio do caminho e atravessado até a parte interna, um pouco próximo a sua virilha.

         Quando terminei de enfaixar, ainda sangrava, mas não parecia ser tanto quanto antes, porém, a expressão dolorida de Izuna me deixava aflito. Eu esperava que aquilo não fosse tão grave como parecia.

         Sem pensar, levei a minha mão até seu rosto, o manchando com sangue. Eu queria acariciá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas o que fiz foi obrigá-lo a me olhar e perguntar:

         — Vocês têm bons médicos no campo?

         Izuna parecia um pouco atordoado com o que estava acontecendo, mas assentiu devagar quando me entendeu. Em seguida olhei ao nosso redor, a procura de um espaço para deixá-lo a vista dos Uchiha, mas que ao mesmo tempo eu não fosse visto, porém, não havia lugar algum para isso.

         Ainda perto demais, podia ouvir a gritaria e o barulho das espadas se chocando, juntamente com explosões e xingamentos. Eu não poderia ficar ali até tudo terminar. Alguém nos notaria ou Izuna poderia acabar morrendo se não tivesse um tratamento apropriado. Voltei meu olhar para ele, e sem saber o que fazer, me aproximei um pouco mais e coloquei a mecha de sua franja bagunçada atrás da orelha.

         — Eu não posso ficar aqui — disse com desespero em minha voz, e senti o meu corpo estremecer quando ele tocou a minha mão.

         — Vá logo — disse ele, ofegante. — Você já fez demais. Eu me viro.

         Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e estava pronto para passar por cima de suas palavras, mas o chacra que senti próximo a nós me fez ficar mudo. Imediatamente olhei para o lado, e saindo da batalha estava Madara. Me perguntei o que diabos Hashirama estava fazendo para deixá-lo livre daquela maneira, mas meus pensamentos não se focaram muito naquele assunto após perceber seu olhar furioso sobre nós. Imediatamente segurei Izuna pela gola da camiseta e o trouxe para mais perto. Eu precisava acertá-lo para fingir que estávamos brigando. Só um simples soco e seria o suficiente, mas não consegui ao encarar seus olhos de perto. Pude ver que ele entendia o que eu estava fazendo, e até mesmo esperava pelo golpe, mas não o fiz. Eu o trouxe para um pouco mais perto e em tom baixo, acabei gaguejando:

         — Me dê notícias, ok?

         Ele ficou claramente surpreso com o meu pedido, mas logo o vi desviar o olhar e sussurrar uma confirmação. Satisfeito com sua resposta, desapareci dali antes de ser alcançado por seu irmão.

         A batalha ainda corria intensa quando voltei a ficar entre todos. Procurei Hashirama com o olhar e o vi derrubando um shinobi com rapidez e já estava partindo para o próximo. Eu fui até ele, confuso com sua falta de atenção em Madara quando ele era o único ali que poderia derrotá-lo de vez. Mas os meus pés pararam quando vi uma nova movimentação entre os Uchiha. Eles se afastaram subitamente, e logo percebi que batiam em retirada. Ao longe vi Madara sozinho, o que me deixou completamente alerta, me perguntando sobre o estado de Izuna. Mas não tive nenhuma resposta ali. Só pude observar Madara dar ordens para o seu clã e aos poucos os Uchiha de sumirem do acampamento recém-destruído.

         Hashirama logo apareceu ao meu lado, e me olhou seriamente. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, e que aquilo era completamente o oposto do que desejava naquele momento, e mesmo compartilhando os sentimentos, concordei com sua realidade, a  _nossa_.

         — Não os deixem escapar! — Gritamos juntos e o mais alto que conseguimos.

         Nós nos separamos imediatamente e nocauteamos o máximo que pudemos, mas, ainda assim, não foi o suficiente, e verdade fosse dita, naquele momento era inútil se esforçar muito mais. Madara já estava longe dali, e apenas derrubando ele e Izuna é que teríamos a verdadeira vitória.

         Todos os nossos caíram exaustos quando os Uchiha que ainda estavam em pé escaparam. Havíamos falhado mais uma vez, mas por um lado, a retirada deles foi para o nosso bem. Estávamos esgotados e mais uma hora ali seria o nosso fim. Os Uchiha provavelmente teriam virado o jogo por ter tido mais tempo de descanso enquanto sem saber nos esperavam sentados.

         Nós não estávamos esperando por tanta resistência e uma batalha de tantas horas como aquela, e por isso, voltamos para casa com sentimentos de derrota, mesmo não tendo perdido tantos dos nossos quanto os Uchiha, que quase foram diminuídos pela metade.

         Ninguém culpou Hashirama ou qualquer pessoa entre nós, apenas os próprios Uchiha que aos olhos deles haviam se acovardado. Eu nada disse mais uma vez, e apenas os ouvi falar sem saber que aquela retirada de Madara era provavelmente para salvar o seu irmão. E mesmo me sentindo aliviado por Izuna ter tido uma chance para sair do campo de batalha, me sentia culpado por vários motivos. Me dividia por ter traído o meu clã naquela batalha — e por todos aqueles meses ao receber um Uchiha em minha casa e confiar nele — e também por ter tido a oportunidade de impedir que Izuna fosse ferido daquela maneira, mas acabei agindo tarde.

         Para o meu alivio ninguém se dirigiu a mim até o fim daquela rápida reunião após a batalha. Todos estavam concentrados demais no discurso motivador que Hashirama dava enquanto sentado em sua cadeira. E todos sabiam que não receberiam respostas gentis quando estava quieto daquela maneira, por esse motivo os vi sair aos poucos dali, me cumprimentando apenas com acenos com a cabeça. Eu apreciava aquela cautela deles, coisa que meu irmão não tinha. Ele também me conhecia como os membros do clã, até muito melhor que todos, mas a diferença em meu irmão era que não estava nem aí para o meu humor.

         — Izuna foi ferido — Hashirama disse com seriedade assim que ficamos a sós e ao levantar de sua cadeira. — Você viu?

         Ouvir sobre aquilo me trouxe um grande incômodo e abaixei o olhar para as minhas mãos. Suspirei fundo, tentando segurar as palavras cortantes que estavam na ponta da minha língua, pois não queria que ele prolongasse aquilo com seus sermões.

         — Sim — respondi em tom baixo antes de olhá-lo. — Mas parece que conseguiu fugir antes do golpe final, hm?

         — Você viu como ele conseguiu? — Ele parecia preocupado ao perguntar. — Se ele estava bem?

         — Eu não sei — acabei gaguejando a resposta e me afastei da mesa onde estava apoiado, dando as costas para Hashirama em seguida.

         Minhas mãos tremiam suavemente por conta daquele assunto. Eu não queria voltar a pensar em Izuna ainda. Precisava me focar em Eiji primeiro e depois me preocupar com o que havia acontecido e com a possibilidade de algo ter dado errado para ele. Eu sabia que Madara iria fazer o impossível para salvá-lo, até mesmo recuou de uma grande batalha para isso, mas, ainda assim, sentia o meu peito se apertar por não poder saber como Izuna estava naquele momento.

         — Tobirama, você está bem?

         O toque de Hashirama em meu ombro me fez despertar, e a fim de me ver livre daquela conversa, me afastei, e sem olhá-lo andei até a porta.

         — Sim, isso não foi nada — eu disse enquanto cinicamente apontava para um pequeno corte em meu rosto, que só fora notado naquele momento. — Preciso buscar Eiji, depois conversamos direito sobre hoje.

         Assim que abri a porta, ela foi fechada novamente, me fazendo suspirar pesadamente ao ver a mão de Hashirama sobre a madeira.

         — Não me referia sobre o machucado — disse ele ao meu lado. — Vocês têm convivido por todo esse tempo, não é possível que esteja assim tão calmo. E sinceramente, você não está conseguindo se esconder tão bem dessa vez.

         Mais uma vez suspirei, tentando me trazer calma. Eu estava tão nervoso com o que poderia acontecer com Izuna que acabei sendo transparente demais. Aquilo nunca acontecia comigo, e entendia a preocupação de meu irmão, mas temia falar sobre o que estava sentindo. Parecia que se eu falasse algo, tudo se tornaria real demais e ainda mais doloroso.

         Tentei abrir a porta novamente, mas como antes, Hashirama me impediu. Eu ainda encarava a sua mão à minha frente e me mantive em silêncio até que ele se cansasse e me deixasse ir, porém, Hashirama se manteve imóvel, até perceber que eu não diria nada. O ouvi respirar fundo ao meu lado, e em seguida, sua voz sair como um trovão:

         — Tobirama!

         Meu corpo estremeceu com aquele tom de voz, que só ouvia quando Hashirama estava realmente nervoso ou impaciente com algo. Ele não ia desistir de uma resposta, eu deveria saber.

         — Eu o salvei, ok? — Acabei reagindo ao temor com o tom de voz elevado.

         Quando finalmente olhei para o meu irmão, ele pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas suavizou a expressão quando me ouviu dizer em tom baixo:

         — Não podia deixar que... — a metade da frase morreu em minha garganta. Era difícil dizer aquilo, mesmo que já tivesse pensado várias vezes naquele dia. Usar as palavras “morte” e “Izuna” na mesma frase de repente soava absurdo e proibido.

         Acabei encostando a testa na porta e fechei os olhos com força, imaginando o que ouviria a seguir. Ele tinha o direito de me repreender, dizer o quão hipócrita era, mas Hashirama fez nada disso. Ele esperou que eu me acalmasse e quando finalmente voltei a olhá-lo, simplesmente perguntou:

         — Alguém te viu?

         — Madara — minha resposta o fez arregalar os olhos. — Mas ele achou que eu o estava atacando, não se preocupe — o tranquilizei imediatamente.

         Hashirama suspirou fundo outra vez e cruzou os braços antes de apoiar a lateral do corpo na porta. Ele parecia pensativo enquanto se mantinha em silêncio, e já que havia revelado aquilo, aproveitei o momento para também ter a minha resposta.

         — Onde estava quando ele foi atrás de Izuna?

         Meu irmão levantou o olhar assustado pela pergunta e logo o desviou ao responder:

         — Eu o deixei ir.

         Aquela foi a minha vez de me mostrar surpreso com aquilo, mas no fundo já imaginava que ele poderia fazer algo do tipo. Eu tentei dizer isso a ele, porém, provavelmente temendo o que poderia ouvir, Hashirama se desencostou da porta e com seriedade me encarou.

         — Você não pôde abandonar Izuna e eu não pude segurá-lo enquanto tudo o que pensava era na segurança de seu irmão.

         O que ele disse freou a minha língua, e derrotado, joguei minhas costas sobre a porta, fechei os meus olhos ao encostar a cabeça na madeira, e em tom baixo disse:

         — Nós somos dois idiotas.

         — Possivelmente — ele respondeu desanimado. — Mas eu não me arrependo.

         — Muito menos eu — afirmei ao voltar a abrir os olhos. Hashirama me encarou por algum tempo, como se esperasse por mais, mas já havia esgotado a minha coragem ao confessar que não havia permitido que Izuna se machucasse ainda mais.

         — Há algo que queira me contar, Tobirama?

         Eu sabia que ouviria algo parecido, mas, ainda assim, me senti mais nervoso. Apesar de tudo, consegui manter o meu olhar sobre ele, e acabei respondendo em tom baixo:

         — Nada que valha a pena.

*******

Eu estava exausto, mas não me importei com isso ao seguir diretamente para o Norte, sem nenhum descanso. Sabia que Eiji estava a salvo e era bem cuidado ali, porém, daquela vez era  _eu_  quem precisava dele. Ver Izuna daquela maneira me deixou frágil de um jeito que nunca havia acontecido comigo, e só consegui me sentir menos aflito quando finalmente recebi o abraço apertado do pequeno.

         Ele estava bem, considerando a situação. Ele se mostrava tímido sempre que via pessoas novas, e também havia o seu medo de se afastar de Izuna e eu. Não foi surpresa quando ouvi de Aika que o pequeno chorou por quase a noite inteira após tê-lo deixado ali, mas não foi menos triste por isso. Me senti terrivelmente mal por olhar sua carinha sorridente naquele momento e imaginar o quanto havia se assustado e sofrido durante a noite.

         Eu não o larguei em momento sequer enquanto ainda estávamos no acampamento do Norte. Aika pediu para eu ficar por algum tempo, alegando que a minha aparência cansada a preocupava e não queria que saísse com Eiji daquela maneira. Eu queria voltar logo para casa, mas ao ver sua expressão preocupada, não consegui recusar ao menos uma xicara de chá.

         Enquanto conversávamos, Eiji acabou pegando no sono em meu colo, e Aika explicou que ele também estava exausto, pois não dormiu durante a noite por conta do choro. Ela notou a minha expressão dolorosa ao ouvir aquilo, e logo tentou me tranquilizar, dizendo que no fim, Eiji fez alguns amigos que tinham idades parecidas com a dele, e se divertiu por boa parte da tarde, mesmo que a cada hora ia até Aika e perguntava a o horário em que eu voltaria para buscá-lo.

         — Ele é muito apegado a você — disse Aika ao sorrir. — Uma de suas criadas me disse, mas não precisou disso para perceber. Ele parece Hashirama, quando não me largava mesmo nas horas em que tinha que trabalhar na cozinha.

         Nós rimos juntos daquilo. Todos nós sempre fomos apegados a ela, mesmo quando minha mãe era viva, mas Hashirama era o que mais grudava em Aika à procura de atenção.

         — Você me assustou quando trouxe esse garoto — disse ela calmamente enquanto me oferecia uma xícara de chá. — Nunca fiquei sabendo que tinha um filho, Tobirama. Por que o escondeu de mim?

         Eu abri a minha boca para me desculpar, mas ela levantou a mão, pedindo para que eu me calasse. Aika nunca deixava ninguém falar.

         — A não ser que tenha ficado sabendo da existência dele recentemente — seus olhos se apertaram ao teorizar aquilo, e me olhou de cima, como se me julgasse. Aquele olhar foi o suficiente para mim. Coloquei a xícara sobre a mesa e a olhei nos olhos.

         — Eu sinto muito por não ter dito sobre Eiji, mas não me olhe como se eu fosse alguém descuidado, por favor — suspirei fundo e me encostei direito na cadeira. — Estou com ele desde que nasceu.

         — E a mãe do garoto? — Ela me olhou com desconfiança. — Não o quis? Está morta?

         — Aika, por favor — suspirei mais uma vez. Aqueles últimos dias haviam sido de muitas perguntas das quais eu não podia responder, acontecimentos dos quais não tive controle. Não aguentaria nem mais um minuto naquela situação. Eu só queria pegar Eiji e ir para casa, esperar notícias do estado de Izuna e então quem sabe poder respirar tranquilamente.

         — Você não fez nada de errado com essa mulher, não é? — Ela insistiu ao recolher as coisas sobre a mesa.

         — É claro que não. Não fiz nada com ninguém, pelo amor de Deus!

         Aika riu de minha reação e se virou para mim. De repente seu olhar acusador havia sumido e o calmo sorriso estava de volta.

         — Eu sei que nunca faria algo de ruim com alguém.

         — Então para que esse interrogatório?

         — Eu só quis ter certeza de que ainda era o mesmo Tobirama de sempre — ela deu de ombros. — Faz muito tempo que não me visita, fiquei preocupada.

         — Eu sinto muito — pedi em tom baixo. — Pode ter certeza de que ainda sou o mesmo. Só ando ocupado por causa do clã e Eiji...

         — Você não é o mesmo — ela riu ao me interromper. — Tão carinhoso e atencioso... você sempre foi um bom garoto, mas nunca dessa maneira — seu sorriso se alargou e então Aika se aproximou e segurou a minha mão. — Eu gosto desse novo Tobirama.

         Envergonhado com o que ouvi, apenas assenti e desviei o olhar. Ela riu mais uma vez e soltou a minha mão.

         — Eiji realmente te mudou, hm? Mas não é para menos. Que garoto apaixonante ele é — ela se animou ao dizer e voltou a rir. — Ele fez um desenho meu hoje de manhã e perguntou se podia me chamar de vovó. Uma graça!

         Não pude evitar um fraco sorriso ao ouvir aquilo e ver que Aika já havia caído nos encantos do pequeno. Eiji realmente era apaixonante, desde o momento em que começou a existir. Ele já sabia quem era ela, havia contado histórias de quando era pequeno em muitas ocasiões, e certa vez me perguntou se Aika era a sua avó. Eu havia dito que de certa forma ela era, se fosse olhar para a nossa proximidade, e logo outro assunto nos tomou e achei que aquilo tinha sido deixado para trás, porém, naquele momento notei que ele não havia esquecido daquela conversa.

         Aika ainda contou algumas coisas de como Eiji havia se comportado e as novidades no acampamento, que para o meu alívio continuava em paz e sem sinal de violência como era do nosso lado. Foi bom poder me distrair com aqueles assuntos, mas o meu peito ainda se apertava mesmo que não estivesse pensando  _nele_. Tal sensação foi a responsável para me acordar e mesmo que ainda cansado, parti de volta para casa, e um pouco mais lento por ter Eiji dormindo em meus braços.  
         O pequeno acordou no meio do caminho, e perguntou se estávamos indo ver Izuna. Foi difícil responder aquela pergunta e as outras que vieram a seguir. Eiji queria saber o motivo de não receber mais visitas e até mesmo questionou se Izuna o odiava, o que me fez parar de andar e responder seriamente. Ele pareceu acreditar que o outro estava ocupado, e me senti mal ao mentir, dizendo que havia recebido um recado durante o dia, avisando que demoraria um pouco mais para nos visitar e que sentia saudades.

         Com ele desperto, pude andar mais rápido, e com uma corrida em certa parte, conseguimos chegar em casa em algumas horas. Eiji já estava exausto mais uma vez quando chegamos, e só tive tempo de dar um banho e colocar roupas limpas para então vê-lo praticamente desmaiar sobre o travesseiro. Eu queria poder ter mais algum tempo com ele, mas me senti aliviado por ter dormido rápido daquela maneira. Não aguentava mais perguntas, e estava à beira da loucura por causa de tudo o que havia passado naqueles dias. Algumas partes pareciam um sonho quando se repetiam em minha mente, e quando também consegui deitar em minha cama, desejei acordar no dia seguinte e descobrir que era realmente aquilo; Um sonho longo e terrível.


	11. Chapter 11

Os dias passaram lentamente enquanto esperava por notícias. Fiquei a imaginar todos os tipos de atrocidades, onde Izuna não mandava seu gavião de uma vez porque estava morto ou quase. Havia horas em que eu não fazia nada além de andar de um lado para o outro e esperar — era a única coisa que podia fazer, afinal.

           Eiji passou a se preocupar com o meu jeito, e ao notar isso, tive que procurar me acalmar. Ele já estava triste demais por não poder ver Izuna, e não precisava de mais pensamentos ruins por minha causa. Pensando em focar no pequeno, me encarreguei de pensar apenas em suas necessidades. Ele pareceu mais calmo e risonho quando voltei a contar as histórias que tanto gostava. Em uma noite também acendemos a nossa fogueira; no dia seguinte fomos até o lago e Eiji se divertiu com o meu dragão de água. Estava aliviado por poder fazê-lo sorrir daquela maneira de sempre, mas meu peito nunca deixou de ficar pesado e o sentimento incômodo também não ia embora.

           Em certo dia, Eiji se sentou no banco na frente da cabana. Quando o notei ali, fui fazer companhia a ele, e o vi encarando as árvores um pouco longe dali. Perguntei o que ele estava procurando, e a resposta era a esperada, mas, ainda assim, me atingiu em cheio. Era como se tivesse voltado no tempo, e aquele Eiji de um pouco mais de um ano de idade voltava a esperar por Izuna sobre o baú em baixo da janela.

           Me senti muito mal por ele, e ali naquele banco passei a pensar se seria uma má ideia procurar por Izuna, ou ao menos por notícias. Ele havia dito que mandaria sinal de vida, e não acreditava que ignoraria suas palavras daquela maneira, não quando sabia que teria um garotinho ansioso e apegado esperando todos os dias.

           Eu comecei a pensar no pior novamente, e engoli os sentimentos que tentaram surgir ao imaginar como seria a nossa vida sem Izuna. Tudo o que passou por minha mente naquele momento foi apenas os piores e mais sofridos cenários. Minha garganta se fechou ao abaixar o olhar para Eiji, que mantinha os olhos fixos nas árvores, esperando Izuna aparecer a qualquer momento. Mas eu sabia que ele não iria aparecer. Não havia como, depois de tudo.

           Fechei os meus olhos naquele momento e suspirei fundo. Senti meu corpo amortecido por um momento, como se estivesse realmente sonhando, e deixei a minha mente voar para todos os momentos em que o tivemos ali ou até mesmo antes. Quando nos conhecemos, crescendo como inimigos, de crianças que se odiavam apenas porque disseram que deveria ser daquela maneira à adolescentes raivosos, para depois, adultos rancorosos e vingativos, e então, pais daquele garoto ao meu lado, que nos fez deixar  _tudo_  para trás e recomeçar de outra maneira. De um jeito que  _nós_ decidimos como seria.

           Sorri tristemente ao me lembrar de tudo aquilo, e ia deixar que minha mente fosse mais a fundo quando fui obrigado a abrir os olhos e voltar para o presente de forma abrupta. Demorou algum tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo, e fui despertando aos poucos, notando as mãozinhas de Eiji em meu braço, me chacoalhando insistentemente enquanto ele gritava algo. Ele logo me soltou e sorriu largamente enquanto apontava para cima, e quando meus olhos seguiram naquela direção, senti o meu coração bater com tanta força que pensei que o meu peito rasgaria.

           Era o gavião de Izuna.

           Eu só consegui respirar normalmente quando estava com o papel em mãos, podendo ver sua letra avisando que estava vivo e se recuperando do ferimento sofrido. O recado foi o mais longo que ele já havia mandado, e nele Izuna pedia desculpas por não ter dado notícias antes da batalha, alegando ter tido olhos em cima de si a todo momento enquanto se preparavam no acampamento ou até mesmo em sua casa. Ele também explicou que o mesmo aconteceu naquela semana após ter sido apunhalado. Nos primeiros dias, não conseguia se mover por causa da dor, mas quando conseguiu, Madara não permitiu que ficasse sozinho, temendo que sua situação piorasse. Ele pediu desculpas novamente por isso, e também a Eiji, no recado que deixou para o pequeno, pedindo que tivesse um pouco mais de paciência e para esperá-lo. A última parte li em voz alta para ele ouvir. Pela primeira vez o vi corar quando li a última frase em que Izuna dizia que o amava e estava com saudades. Foi impossível não achar aquilo completamente adorável. Tanto Eiji quanto Izuna, eles eram fofos demais.

           Eu acabei lendo aquele recado mais de três vezes antes de notar que o gavião dele ainda estava ali. E o significado daquilo me fez abrir um largo sorriso e levar Eiji para dentro de casa. Izuna estava esperando uma resposta, então nós escreveríamos uma.

           Eiji quis ter as primeiras palavras para ele, e as escrevi sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Cada palavra era tão fofa e inocente que me fazia ter vontade de apertá-lo com força naquele momento, mas me segurei enquanto escrevia. Subitamente me senti tímido quando foi a minha vez de colocar as minhas palavras ali. Izuna parecia diferente naquele recado; mais sentimental e livre de um pouco do orgulho. Ele nunca havia me pedido desculpas por nada, e daquela vez havia pedido duas vezes no papel. Seu jeito novo de agir me fez ficar sem saber o que dizer para ele, pois haviam muitas coisas em meu coração naquele momento e que sabia que não deveria colocar para fora, mas ao reler suas palavras, fiquei a me perguntar se Izuna ficaria feliz se eu realmente dissesse tudo que estava guardado em meu peito.

           Eu pensei por algum tempo, mas me apressei por causa de Eiji, que ficava me mandando escrever logo para que o seu recado chegasse mais cedo para o seu pai. Eu ri em tom baixo de suas palavras raivosas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fofas, e enfim comecei a escrever.

           Em minha parte do recado pedi que me desse mais detalhes do estado de sua saúde, e respondi sua pergunta sobre quem havia cuidado de Eiji enquanto estávamos batalhando. Ele também já sabia sobre Aika, e imaginei que não se importaria com a minha decisão de ter deixado o pequeno sob os cuidados dela. Também disse com palavras mais adultas o quanto Eiji sentia a falta dele, e no fim, não consegui dizer que eu também estava como o nosso pequeno. Mas escrevi bem, apesar de pouco, e não foi surpresa ver no dia seguinte o gavião voltar a nos visitar, com palavras mais animadas e curiosas e ainda cheias de saudade. No próximo dia depois daquele, ele também mandou recados, e nos outros também, e sem perceber estávamos trocando mensagens diariamente e com assuntos banais sobre o dia a dia, assim como conversávamos quando podíamos nos ver pessoalmente. Eu realmente sentia a falta dele, mas aquelas mensagens conseguiam me acalmar muito mais do que o silêncio que antes tanto prezava.

           Os dias foram voltando a passar um pouco mais rápido depois que soube que Izuna estava bem, e uma absurda ideia passou por minha mente quando certo dia recebi seu primeiro recado na parte da manhã. Nele Izuna contava que se sentia um pouco melhor e que até mesmo andou nos arredores de sua casa por alguns minutos. Meu olhar foi diretamente para Eiji, e imaginei o quão feliz ele ficaria em poder vê-lo em breve, e no momento seguinte larguei a roupa que estava lavando e me apressei a escrever a minha ideia desprovida de juízo para Izuna, que ainda mais desmiolado que eu, mandou sua resposta aceitando tudo no começo da tarde.

           Eu logo aprontei Eiji e o avisei que ele visitaria Hashirama por aquele dia. Ele se assustou e perguntou se iria ficar sem me ver por muito tempo igual a última vez, mas logo o tranquilizei, dizendo que voltaria ainda naquele dia, e com boas notícias. Minhas palavras o deixaram mais curioso do que já era, e o caminho em que corri até o núcleo do clã foi feito cheio de perguntas, das quais me recusei a responder.

           Hashirama me olhou com suspeita quando pedi para ficar com o pequeno por algumas horas, mas não dei chances para ser questionado também por ele. Parti ainda mais rápido depois que deixei Eiji em segurança, e com um sorriso tolo corri sem parar até além da cabana. Era ainda mais longe do que o meu clã, mas não me senti incomodado por isso, pois sabia que no fim teria não só uma recompensa, mas sim duas.

           Havia sugerido a Izuna que andasse o máximo que pudesse de seu clã até a floresta mais próxima, a qual ele me revelou qual era sem me questionar ou desconfiar. Ele parecia ansioso por sua letra ser escrita com rapidez, e aceitou que eu o ajudasse a andar até a cabana. Eu finalmente o veria naquele dia, e no fim, poderia ver Eiji completo novamente. Estava extremamente ansioso.

           Eu parei no momento em que cheguei na floresta indicada por Izuna. Esperei a minha respiração se normalizar e então procurei pelo chacra dele, que senti fraco e um pouco distante de onde estava. Voltei a correr na direção onde o localizei, e abri um largo sorriso ao finalmente me aproximar. Meus olhos se encheram assim que pude finalmente vê-lo ali, encostado em uma árvore enquanto me esperava. Eu corri até ele, ansioso pela saudade de ouvir sua voz, que passou por meus ouvidos como uma das mais belas melodias. Ele me cumprimentou um pouco sem jeito, e as bochechas levemente coradas fizeram com que meus braços tremessem pela vontade de abraçá-lo com força e enfim novamente poder sentir aquele cheiro que já havia saído de meu travesseiro.

           Naquele momento, pensei que enlouqueceria se tivesse ficado mais tempo sem vê-lo, e mesmo sem demonstrar muito do meu contentamento, não senti aquele peso de sempre reprimir os meus sentimentos em sua presença. O sorriso sem jeito que me deu ao aceitar o apoio de meus ombros foi o suficiente para mim naquele momento, e fiquei agradecido por ele estar conseguindo se recuperar tão bem.

           Nós andamos devagar, obviamente pela condição dele, e por algum tempo em silêncio. Após a minha euforia passar, passei a me sentir um pouco constrangido com a situação. Ele tinha o braço em meus ombros, mas, ainda assim, precisou de mais apoio e tive que segurá-lo pela cintura. Aquela aproximação me deixou um pouco quente demais, principalmente quando sentia sua mão me apertar quando perdia um pouco do equilíbrio. Estava envergonhado, mas era comigo mesmo, que em uma situação como aquela pensava em coisas nada puras. Seu cheiro parecia estar mais intenso, como se eu estivesse com o rosto afundado em seu pescoço como em minha imaginação, e aquilo aumentava a minha vontade de deslizar a mão em sua cintura por baixo de sua roupa e sentir a pele com o meu toque.

           Eu definitivamente estava perdendo o juízo no meio daquela floresta, e precisei respirar fundo e fechar os olhos por um momento, para tentar me acalmar.

           — O que disse para o seu irmão? — Perguntei de repente, pensando que se falássemos um pouco, talvez aquela vontade que me queimava passasse aos poucos.

           — Que estou melhor, e ia visitar Eiji por alguns dias — Izuna disse um pouco ofegante, e interpretei isso como se sua condição tivesse deixando-o mais fraco. Perguntei se ele queria descansar por um momento, mas a ideia foi recusada rapidamente, e com isso, continuei com o assunto que me despertou a curiosidade que há muito tempo tinha, mas estava adormecida.

           — Então ele sabe?

           — Não — Izuna balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Meu irmão acha que consegui achar a verdadeira família de Eiji naquela época em que ele voltou para você — ele me olhou um pouco sem jeito. — Eu disse que ele estava perdido.

           Eu assenti, mostrando que havia entendido. Era claro que Madara não sabia, ou ele teria ido atrás de mim no mesmo momento. Provavelmente teria tentado me matar.

           — Eu não acredito que ele aceitou essas suas desculpas, ainda mais sobre você estar melhor.

           — Nem eu acredito — Izuna riu sem humor. — Ele entendeu a minha necessidade de ver Eiji, mas, ainda se sente um pouco desconfiado. Mandou me seguirem algumas vezes, no início — o olhei surpreso ao ouvir tal coisa, mas Izuna pareceu não ligar e soltou um suspiro cansado. — Me sinto horrível por mentir para ele dessa forma.

           Entendia o que ele queria dizer. Eu também não gostava da época em que escondia aquelas coisas de Hashirama, me fazia sentir culpado. Mas não foi apenas a sua resposta que me chamou a atenção, foi também a respiração que parecia cada vez mais arrastada.

           Sem perguntar daquela vez, eu o segurei com um pouco mais de força e o coloquei sobre uma grande pedra lisa que estava próxima a nós. Izuna tentou protestar, mas não dei ouvidos e o fiz sentar e descansar por alguns minutos. Ele ainda não estava bem, apesar de todos os cuidados, e não queria arriscar deixá-lo voltar a uma situação ruim.

           — Você não mentiu por completo — voltei para o assunto de antes enquanto lhe oferecia água. — Nós realmente somos a família dele.

           Ele ficou em silêncio quando afirmei tal coisa, mas o fraco sorriso de canto que pude ver foi o suficiente para mim.

           — Izuna — o chamei após vê-lo beber um pouco da água. — Por que o devolveu para mim naquela época?

           Aquela pergunta era uma das mais antigas que guardava para mim. Nunca achei que um dia conversaríamos tão calmamente daquela maneira ou que falaríamos um com o outro sem insultos ou mentiras, por isso tentei não pensar tanto em ter respostas, mas do jeito em que estávamos naquele momento, sentia como se pudesse dizer o que quisesse e Izuna me responderia com sinceridade.

           Ele sorriu mais uma vez e me devolveu a água.

           — Por que deixou que eu o visse depois de tudo?

           Izuna rebateu com uma pergunta, mas que respondia muito do que eu queria saber. Eu havia deixado que ele se encontrasse com Eiji porque o pequeno o amava, e não conseguia ficar longe. Por mais orgulhoso que eu fosse, não havia como esconder ou ceder àquilo. Era por isso que permiti aqueles encontros, e por aquele mesmo motivo que entendia os seus sentimentos, e no fim, os de Eiji também. Não havia como querer distância do pequeno, nem mesmo de Izuna.

           Nós continuamos a caminhada mais rápido do que eu queria. Izuna insistiu que estava bem, e sua ansiedade para chegar logo na cabana o fez apertar o passo e me obrigar a fazer o mesmo enquanto me atentava a sua condição. Quando chegamos enfim, o sol já havia se posto, e Izuna se mostrou chateado por isso, mas logo me olhou surpreso ao me ver pronto para sair novamente, assim que o acomodei na cama de Eiji.

           — Você irá buscá-lo agora? — Ele perguntou, incrédulo e temeroso. — É perigoso, Tobirama!

           — Eu já fiz isso mais vezes do que pode imaginar — confessei, já esperando uma bronca, mas ele ficou completamente calado. Era óbvio que estava preocupado, mas a saudade o fez ceder e confiar em minhas palavras.

           Antes de sair novamente, Izuna me fez prometer que era seguro, e risonho, fiz o que ele queria. Realmente não havia com o que se preocupar com o trajeto ou o horário, eu só teria que ter mais cuidado para enxergar o caminho, nada mais que isso. Mas cedendo a teimosia de Izuna, tive que levar uma tocha comigo e mesmo sem admitir, ela acabou me ajudando bastante e me fez andar mais rápido do que andaria durante a noite e com uma criança no colo.

           O retorno com Eiji foi animado. O pequeno estava enérgico até aquele horário por conta do que havia dito a ele antes de deixá-lo com o meu irmão, que daquela vez não perdeu tempo em me questionar, e mesmo contra a minha vontade, tive que contar a ele o que havia feito. Hashirama não pareceu bravo, mas levei uma bronca mesmo assim, por ter arriscado abrir o ferimento de Izuna mais uma vez. Era engraçado vê-lo preocupado com um Uchiha que não fosse Madara, mas não o importunei com tal assunto e apenas o agradeci antes de partir.

           Algum tempo depois, finalmente nos aproximamos da cabana. O dia havia sido cheio, mas não me sentia cansado como deveria estar, só conseguia me sentir feliz ao finalmente estar em casa e com todos que deveriam estar ali.

           Subitamente parei antes de abrir a porta da cabana, e Eiji me olhou com curiosidade quando me viu sorrir largamente.

           — Eu tenho uma surpresa para você — ele se agitou em meu colo ao ouvir tal coisa e também abriu um largo sorriso. — Feche os olhos — pedi tão animado quanto ele, e fui obedecido no mesmo momento.

           Quando enfim passei pela porta, senti meu corpo se aquecer por conta da lareira acesa. Passei pela cozinha rapidamente, e meu sorriso automaticamente se alargou ao ver Izuna sentado sobre a cama e claramente tão ansioso que se esforçava para não chamar pelo pequeno, que ria divertido enquanto ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

           — Não os abra ainda — disse quando cobri seus olhos com uma das mãos. Eiji sorriu ainda mais e bateu as mãozinhas, ansioso pela surpresa que eu sabia que o deixaria extasiado.

           Izuna não resistiu ao encanto que era ver Eiji daquela maneira e acabou soltando um baixo riso. O pequeno ficou estático no mesmo momento e sem mais opções, me aproximei dos pés da cama e retirei a mão que tampava sua visão. Ele soltou um grito tão alto naquele momento, que fiquei surdo por alguns segundos. Izuna gargalhou de minha expressão, e Eiji nem ao menos ligou para mim, só quis descer de meu colo para ir até o outro com rapidez.

           — Izu! — Ele gritou quando colocou os pés no colchão e fez menção em correr até ele. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir, então o segurei rapidamente.

           — Opa! — Exclamei ao levantá-lo alguns centímetros. — Não tão rápido, pequeno. Izuna está machucado, então não pode pular nele por enquanto, certo?

           Ele normalmente reclamaria por tê-lo impedido, mas as minhas palavras o fizeram me olhar assustado e em seguida para Izuna.

           — Machucado? — Perguntou choroso assim que o coloquei sobre a cama novamente.

           — Estou bem — Izuna sorriu tranquilo e bateu no lugar vago ao deu lado. — Vem aqui.

           Eiji me olhou novamente, a procura de permissão e no mesmo momento em que assenti, ele foi na direção de Izuna.

           — Devagar — o lembrei quando o vi voltar a acelerar o passo. E o ouvi reclamar em tom baixo antes de enfim chegar a seu destino e dar um apertado abraço no outro.

           Naquela noite Eiji não conseguiu dormir cedo como normalmente fazia. Ele se tornou ainda mais falante e enérgico enquanto contava as novidades para Izuna. Contou sobre Aika e os amigos que havia feito e nos pediu para poder voltar no Norte algum dia. Izuna não soube o que responder naquele momento, mas o incentivei a dizer que o levaríamos algum dia. Eu realmente esperava que em alguma época de nossa vida, nós pudéssemos sair dali a hora que quiséssemos e juntos. Era óbvio que não era o suficiente para Izuna apenas ver Eiji na cabana. Ele queria sair com seu filho, mostrar para os outros e se sentir orgulhoso, assim como eu podia fazer. E eu queria aquilo para ele também.

           Quando o pequeno finalmente adormeceu, eu o peguei e deitei em minha cama. Izuna protestou, dizendo que podia dividir a cama, mas não deixei aquilo acontecer. Às vezes Eiji se mexia bastante, e não queria nem imaginar como seria se acertasse a perna dele sem querer, seria terrivelmente doloroso, e ao explicar tal coisa, Izuna concordou com a minha decisão sem mais reclamar, o que me arrancou uma baixa risada.

           Izuna dormiu com facilidade naquela noite por conta dos remédios que estava tomando, e ainda que estivesse cansado pela correria, me mantive acordado por algum tempo, velando por seu sono e o de Eiji. Eles pareciam tão calmos daquela maneira, e igualmente bonitos. Eu sorria como bobo ao observá-los, e mesmo depois de apagar todas as chamas que nos iluminavam, não consegui tirar o sorriso de meus lábios.

*******

No dia seguinte, Eiji passou o tempo todo em cima de Izuna, como era o esperado, e eu, me contentei a observá-los interagir, como sempre. O barulho em casa havia aumentado outra vez, e por isso conseguia me sentir tranquilo novamente. Eu realmente adorava a bagunça que eles faziam em minha vida.

           Durante a noite, o pequeno por um milagre se aquietou com seus desenhos e Izuna pôde finalmente tomar um banho. Me preocupei por ele ter que fazer aquilo sozinho, mas nada saiu por minha boca pelo óbvio atrevimento que seria se me oferecesse para ajudá-lo, apesar de me sentir tentado a isso. Mas ele pareceu se virar muito bem quando retornou para a cama sem um arranhão sequer, apesar de ainda estar andando devagar e mancando algumas vezes.

           Ele se sentou com um pouco de dificuldade sobre o colchão, e em seguida o observei pentear os cabelos molhados com tanto cuidado que poderiam pensar que aqueles fios eram feitos de ouro. Foi então que descobri o segredo para sempre estarem tão perfeitos. Izuna cuidava deles como se fosse um filho. Ri sozinho ao pensar nesse tipo de coisa e quando terminei os meus afazeres, me aproximei. Ele estava com uma pequena bolsa ao lado, e imaginei o que era.

           — Trouxe as coisas para refazer o curativo? — Izuna assentiu ao me olhar e indicar a bolsa. — Deixe-me ver — estendi a mão em sua direção e ele imediatamente escondeu a bolsa atrás das costas.

           — Mas nem pensar — disse ele, claramente assustado. — Da última vez quase arrancou a minha perna fora de tanto que apertou!

           Ri divertido por vê-lo daquela maneira, e me aproximei ainda mais. Consegui roubar a bolsa para mim com facilidade por causa de sua condição, e Izuna me olhou nervoso ao ver o meu sorriso vitorioso.

           — Não seja dramático — disse enquanto ainda ria. — E aquilo era preciso para parar o sangramento — dei de ombros e me sentei à sua frente. — Vamos, tire a calça.

           Ele corou no mesmo instante em que me ouviu, e como um tolo, notei as segundas intenções que aquela frase poderia ter um pouco tarde demais.

           Izuna desviou o olhar por um momento e o vi corar ainda mais, o que me deixou completamente sem jeito e sem conseguir proferir o que fosse por alguns segundos que pareceram minutos, horas. Quando finalmente juntei coragem para me corrigir, Eiji surgiu do outro lado da cama e se apoiou no ombro de Izuna.

           — Vou ajudar. Você vai ficar bonzinho logo,  _papai_!

           Aquele foi um outro choque para ele, que olhou para mim e depois para o pequeno e de maneira emocionada. Eiji se assustou um pouco quando Izuna o abraçou subitamente, mas logo retribuiu o carinho na mesma intensidade. Naquele ponto já havia esquecido de meu constrangimento, e não escondi o meu largo sorriso ao ver Izuna limpar uma lágrima assim que soltou o pequeno. Completamente fofo, assim como havia imaginado.

           — Está doendo? — Eiji perguntou, preocupado ao ver seu pai daquela maneira.

           — Não, bebê — ele riu em tom baixo, mas ainda tomado por emoção. — Estou ótimo.

           O pequeno me olhou ainda preocupado, mas ficou mais tranquilo quando me viu fazer um sinal positivo para ele.

           Algum tempo de silêncio nos tomou, até Izuna voltar a me olhar e fiz um sinal para a bolsa em minhas mãos. O ouvi suspirar fundo antes de levantar e mais uma vez envergonhado, desabotoou os botões da calça. Ele abaixou o olhar quando começou a deslizar o tecido para baixo, e só então notei que o observava descaradamente.

           “Meu Deus, pareço um tarado”, pensei com extrema vergonha ao abaixar a cabeça e focar a minha atenção em procurar faixas e a pomada na bolsa dele. Usei aquele momento para clarear a minha mente, e pensei melhor naquela situação. Da última vez que havia visto o ferimento de Izuna, estava nada bonito, e apesar de ter com certeza melhorado naquele tempo em que não nos vimos, não quis que Eiji o visse daquela maneira. Só o preocuparia ainda mais.

           — Seria melhor se não olhasse, pequeno — o meu aviso saiu assim que Izuna rapidamente voltou para cama e se cobriu com o cobertor.

           — Por quê? — Eiji perguntou de forma manhosa enquanto se agarrava aos ombros de seu outro pai.

           — Porque eu ainda preciso daquele desenho que me prometeu — disse Izuna com um fraco sorriso enquanto arrumava os cabelos do pequeno. — Não vai terminar? Papa pode fazer o curativo. É rápido e nada legal.

           Eiji ainda hesitou por um momento, mas depois de um beijo estalado no ombro de Izuna, saiu dali sorridente e pronto para terminar o desenho. Izuna sorriu vitorioso para mim e revirei os olhos, fazendo-o rir de mim.

           — É só porque ele sentiu a sua falta — disse orgulhoso enquanto me aproximava um pouco mais e esperava que me mostrasse o ferimento.

           — Eu não vou estragar a sua fantasia — ele rebateu as minhas palavras enquanto ainda ria, mas o som logo morreu quando teve que tirar o cobertor que o cobria. Izuna abaixou o olhar e em seguida fiz o mesmo.

           Tentei não pensar muito no que estava prestes a fazer, e me focar em terminar rápido o bastante para não causar desconforto para ele. Mas quando as minhas mãos tocaram sua pele, me senti estremecer por completo, e não pude ignorar o meu coração que batia como louco enquanto passava a pomada na ferida na parte de cima da coxa. Minhas mãos tremeram um pouco quando tive que fazer o mesmo com o outro lado do corte, e minha voz saiu baixa e estranhamente rouca quando pedi que ele abrisse um pouco as pernas. Naquele momento achei que fosse enlouquecer e pularia em cima dele sem controle algum, mas me mantive firme, e mesmo com o meu corpo claramente em chamas, me senti orgulhoso por no fim ter passado por aquela etapa fazendo nada tão vergonhoso.

           Eu não consegui olhar para ele enquanto fazia aquilo, e muito menos quando chegou o momento de enfaixá-lo novamente. Izuna disse nada, então interpretei aquilo como uma permissão para que eu continuasse, e teimoso e confiante demais que o pior já havia passado, comecei com o meu trabalho.

           Não havia necessidade de apertá-lo como antes, então meus movimentos foram calmos enquanto dava a primeira volta, cobrindo o primeiro corte. Meus dedos tocaram a pele sem querer daquela vez, mas na próxima volta, os esbarrei nele novamente, mas na total intenção de senti-lo um pouco mais. E cada vez que fazia aquele movimento, tocava-o outra e mais uma vez, doido para poder deslizar a palma de minha mão por suas coxas, beijá-las e sentir o gosto de sua pele. E mais uma vez meu corpo ficou em um estado como se estivesse pegando fogo, piorando quando o corte na parte interna da coxa precisou de atenção novamente.

           Eu decidi parar por ali, enquanto Izuna não notava o meu estado, mas minhas mãos não deram a mínima para os meus pensamentos, que foram pelos ares ao se atentar a respiração pesada dele. Aquilo me excitou ainda mais, e acabei seguindo o toque da faixa naquele local com a palma de minha mão. Meu corpo se arrepiou por completo e soltei um baixo ofego. Estava perdendo a cabeça aos poucos, e fui alertado por um momento quando o senti tremer em baixo de minhas mãos e um estrangeiro som sair por seus lábios. E então, finalmente levantei o meu olhar para o dele, o que me puxou para a loucura novamente. Ele estava tão lindo daquele jeito. Com os cabelos soltos e molhados, o rosto corado e os lábios semiabertos, como se me chamassem para prová-los. E aqueles olhos... sentia como se estivesse sendo sugado por eles.

           Enquanto nos encarávamos, terminei de prender a ponta da faixa justo na parte interior da coxa e o senti estremecer outra vez.

           — Está muito apertado? — Perguntei com um sussurro, entorpecido demais para conseguir falar normalmente.

           — Está ótimo — voltei a sentir arrepios ao ouvir sua voz no mesmo tom que a minha. — Obrigado.

           Eu assenti devagar, e mesmo sabendo que deveria me afastar, continuei onde estava e com a mão sobre a faixa. Sedento por muito mais que aquilo, e vendo que Izuna não parecia inclinado a me parar, subi o toque um pouco mais, podendo sentir sua pele novamente, mas um súbito juízo me fez parar ali, ao me dar conta de onde faltava pouco para chegar.

           Pela primeira vez ali pensei como eu mesmo e o claro perigo daquela minha ação, porém, antes que pudesse sequer mover a minha mão para tirá-la dali, senti um toque sobre ela. Meus olhos rapidamente foram até o rosto de Izuna, e meu coração disparou com a expressão extremamente sensual que vi em sua face.

           Ele não permitiu que eu me afastasse, e guiou a minha mão para onde eu tanto desejava naquele momento, mas jamais achei que seria permitido. O ouvi ofegar outra vez quando as pontas dos meus dedos entraram por debaixo de sua roupa íntima, e senti uma fisgada em baixo da minha própria. Eu me aproximei um pouco mais quando as pontas de meus dedos acariciaram a virilha e Izuna me guiou ainda mais longe. Senti a minha boca seca e umedeci os lábios com a língua, sedento pelos cheios e provocantes dele. Eu definitivamente estava à beira da loucura naquele momento, mas o que fez o meu coração parar por um momento e em seguida acelerar como nunca, não fora Izuna extremamente tentador como estava, mas um ser pequeno, quem eu havia me esquecido completamente que estava ali, e acredito que Izuna também, pois sua reação assustada foi tão espontânea quanto a minha.

           — Já terminaram? — Para a nossa sorte, ele perguntou antes de se aproximar, e tão velozes quanto éramos em campo se batalha, nos afastamos. Izuna se cobriu no mesmo instante em que tirei as minhas mãos dele, e sem coragem até mesmo para encarar Eiji, dei uma desculpa qualquer para sumir e subi imediatamente para o segundo andar.

           Eu não parei até alcançar a sacada de um dos quartos que estava quase terminado. Minhas mãos trêmulas agarram a madeira de proteção e fechei os olhos ao respirar fundo. Eu precisava me acalmar. Naquele estado em que estava, era impossível ficar com eles, pois minha excitação estava  _bem_  visível e Eiji com certeza me encheria de perguntas, deixando tudo ainda pior do que já estava.

           Me sentia mortalmente envergonhado por ter agido daquela maneira, mas o meu coração insistia em bater forte ao me lembrar da reação de Izuna. Ele também me queria, ficou bem claro para mim naquele momento, mas com a cabeça um pouco mais calma, passei a me perguntar se realmente deveríamos. Eu era louco por ele, mas era de tantas formas que me fazia temer saber se para Izuna era apenas por desejo ou comodidade pela situação em que vínhamos vivendo.

           Pensar em tais coisas me fez esfriar aos poucos, mas mesmo com meu corpo de volta ao normal, não consegui descer por um bom tempo, e quando tive coragem, não precisei me preocupar com olhares, perguntas ou constrangimentos. Eiji já estava dormindo em minha cama, e Izuna aparentemente fazia o mesmo na outra ao lado. Soltei um suspiro aliviado ao vê-los daquela forma, mas não arrisquei manter o meu olhar em Izuna por muito tempo, ou sabia que as lembranças recentes voltariam para me pôr em uma situação difícil.

           A vergonha que senti durante aquela noite inteira me acompanhou no resto da semana. Não consegui manter o olhar sobre Izuna por muito tempo, e nossas conversas foram feitas de uma distância extremamente segura. Ele também parecia envergonhado e não insistia muito em falar ou ter atenção, o que era para deixar tudo mais fácil, mas foi o contrário. Poder tocá-lo daquela maneira descontrolou os meus sentidos, e não havia mais tanta facilidade para ignorar o desejo de voltar a senti-lo. No começo, só conseguia me imaginar indo além daqueles toques, o que fazia eu me afastar dele ainda mais. Era horrível não ter controle de meu corpo daquela maneira, ainda mais por ter uma criança em casa. A maior parte de minha vergonha era por esse motivo. Ter me esquecido do pequeno bem atrás de nós enquanto só pensava em pular em Izuna. Me sentia um péssimo pai e um tarado que não conseguia se controlar, mas nem por isso o meu desejo parou de crescer a cada dia em que o tinha ali.

           Depois de um certo tempo, ainda me sentia envergonhado e ansioso, mas o desejo de tocá-lo foi se tornando mais calmo e também saudoso. Eu desejava retornar ao que éramos antes daquele maldito curativo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria arranjar qualquer desculpa para voltar a tocá-lo. Havia uma briga interna entre os meus desejos carnais e os de meu coração, e não conseguia achar um sinal de que algum deles ganharia.

           Aos poucos não consegui resistir em voltar a olhá-lo, e mesmo me sentindo estranho, era um sentimento bom poder ver seu sorriso fraco voltar aos poucos enquanto a timidez também diminuía. Nós voltamos a conversar como duas pessoas normais. No mesmo cômodo e olhando um para o outro, e sem notar, já me sentava naquele mesmo lugar que quase me levou à loucura para poder observá-lo de perto enquanto me contava coisas sobre sua infância e seu irmão.

           Em pouco tempo Izuna já conseguia andar melhor e não precisava mais de ajuda para se movimentar ou qualquer outra coisa, o que me privou dos simples toques que trocávamos naqueles momentos. Eu havia aprendido a me controlar, mas isso não queria dizer que deixaria oportunidades passarem.

           Certa vez, em um dos momentos sagrados em que podia aproveitar o sono de Eiji, reservou oportunidade para pentear os cabelos. O observei colocá-los para frente, a fim de prendê-los de alguma maneira, e em segundos me vi em pé ao lado da cama onde ele estava sentado. Izuna me olhou um pouco tímido como havia virado costume, e aguardou minhas palavras em silêncio.

           — Deixe-me ajudá-lo — me sentei na cama ao dizer. Izuna me olhou um pouco hesitante, mas logo soltou os cabelos e assentiu devagar.

           Eu estava ciente de que minha atitude era estranha, e aquele momento era muito mais por causa do que havia acontecido dias atrás, mas não me importei. Cada oportunidade que tinha, queria tocá-lo de alguma forma, nem que fosse de maneira simples como aquela.

           Meus dedos afundaram nos fios negros e extremamente macios, e ao notar o último fato não consegui segurar um fraco sorriso — Izuna realmente cuidava bem deles. Com facilidade consegui me lembrar como se fazia uma trança, e quando estava na metade do trabalho, desviei o olhar para ele, que também sorria fraco, mas com o toque envergonhado costumeiro.

           — Como sabe fazer isso? — Ele perguntou acanhado quando viu a minha atenção sobre si.

           — Meu irmão tem cabelos longos — expliquei enquanto voltava a arrumar os seus cabelos. — E é um preguiçoso.

           Izuna riu de minhas palavras e acabei o acompanhando. Meu coração voltou a bater rápido, pela incontável vez naquela semana, e senti o meu rosto esquentar ao não conseguir tirar de minha mente o quão lindo ele ficava daquela maneira. Eu definitivamente adorava aquele sorriso.

           Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, soltei uma parte da trança e levei minha mão até sua franja que teimava cair sobre as bochechas. Devagar, coloquei aquela mecha atrás de sua orelha, e como resultado acabei esbarrando em sua pele, que se tornou extremamente avermelhada. Meu coração se descontrolou ainda mais ao senti-lo de forma tão rápida, e piorou quando os nossos olhares se encontraram. Senti como se estivesse perdendo o ar aos poucos, e estava sendo sugado por ele novamente.

           Izuna me hipnotizou por alguns minutos, e não consegui me mover ou falar qualquer coisa, apenas senti o meu interior se agitar como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Foi diferente de quando fiz o curativo em sua perna. Não era sexual ou coisa parecida. Era como se ele pudesse ouvir o que estava pensando e sentir o meu coração bater tão rápido por ele, ou talvez... eu estivesse vendo o que  _ele_  estava sentindo naquele momento. Pensar nisso me fez despertar daquele transe, e tentando ignorar qualquer reciprocidade dele, voltei imediatamente a pegar a mecha de cabelo e continuei a trança em silêncio, que logo no início pareceu me sufocar.

           Querendo eliminar aquele clima incômodo que criei mais uma vez, me lembrei de tudo o que queria perguntar a ele, mas a vergonha me bloqueou na época, e então voltei a falar:

           — Por que não atacou Tsubaru?

           — Hm? — Izuna reagiu após algum tempo, como se estivesse distraído antes de me ouvir.

           — O garoto que lhe feriu — expliquei ainda sem olhá-lo. — Teve uma grande folga para atacá-lo antes disso acontecer.

           — Eu não sei — disse ele em tom baixo, e rapidamente voltei a olhá-lo e a tempo de vê-lo dar de ombros. Eu o olhei incrédulo, e Izuna suspirou fundo e de maneira derrotada. — Eu acho que... — ele suspirou outra vez — vai me achar um idiota por isso, mas, por um momento vi Eiji naquele garoto — ele cobriu a testa com a mão. — De repente é como se todos os Senju fossem ele.

           Por um momento eu nada disse e apenas continuei a trançar seus cabelos.

           — Você realmente é um idiota — disse quando estava quase no fim. Izuna me olhou chateado por aquilo, e não vi opções além de ser sincero por um momento. — Mas entendo o que quer dizer.

           Não vi sua reação porque estava amarrando a ponta de sua nova trança, mas o ouvi suspirar antes de tocar a minha mão.

           — É por isso que me salvou?

           Eu já imaginava que cedo ou tarde seria questionado por minha atitude, e pensei seriamente em dizer a verdade para ele naquele momento, mas um pouco do medo de ser rejeitado acabou me freando. Era óbvio que ele também sentia algo por mim, principalmente o desejo tinha certeza que compartilhávamos, mas ainda temia pelo resto.

           — Talvez — acabei dizendo quando acariciei sua mão com a minha e a soltei. — Eu realmente não sei.

           Querendo encerrar aquela conversa, eu me levantei e com urgência me afastei. Eu o evitei pelo resto daquele dia, como um covarde, e não reparei em como reagiu diante de minha atitude. Me foquei em minhas ideias, que com o tempo foram retornando, e enfim estava conseguindo me focar em meus novos jutsus novamente.

           No dia seguinte, me sentia culpado por agir como uma criança amedrontada e nem ao menos tentar escutar melhor os sentimentos dele. Meus olhos não conseguiram largar Izuna desde o momento em que havia acordado. Ele pareceu um pouco bravo durante a manhã e nada disse para mim. Sua atenção foi exclusivamente para Eiji, que brincava e falava animado com qualquer coisa, completamente alheio sobre a estranha situação entre seus pais.

           Durante a tarde, tentei me focar em meus papeis, após terminar um dos cômodos do segundo andar. Faltava pouco para deixar tudo pronto, e me sentia ansioso por isso, mas simplesmente não conseguia ter forças para ficar o dia todo naquilo. O meu coração batia rápido com mais frequência naquele ponto e não conseguia me concentrar em nada, nem mesmo nos papeis à minha frente. Eu os larguei na pequena mesa que tinha para os meus estudos, e como era costume, me distraí com os dois, brincando de alguma coisa não muito distante dali. Eiji estava animado como sempre, e o sorriso de Izuna me fez soltar um longo suspiro. Eu achava que havia aprendido a me controlar depois de todo aquele tempo, mas estava apenas enganando a mim mesmo. Era difícil ficar perto dele e não poder me aproximar, sabendo que com certeza passaria dos limites se assim o fizesse.

           Enquanto os observava, foi inevitável pensar no que havia acontecido semanas antes. O jeito com que Izuna se feriu por causa de seus sentimentos por Eiji, e como nos sentimos sem ele ao nosso lado. Foi um sentimento terrível, muito pior do que aquele que apertava o meu peito naquele momento, e me perguntava se Izuna pensava naquilo, ou sequer tinha conhecimento do quanto fiquei preocupado.

           Sem perceber acabei viajando em minhas lembranças enquanto os olhava, e quando me dei conta, Izuna já estava à minha frente e chamando por meu nome. Eu rapidamente despertei e o olhei colocar a mecha dos cabelos atrás da orelha de maneira envergonhada.

           — Estamos fazendo muito barulho? — Ele apontou para os papeis abandonados na mesa ao perguntar.

           — Não — balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro rapidamente. — Está tudo bem.

           Izuna não pareceu muito convencido com a minha resposta, e sem vestígios do mau humor daquela manhã, se sentou na lateral da mesa ao me encarar preocupado.

           — Está mesmo?

           “Não. Não está. Eu o quero desesperadamente, tanto que dói”, era o que estava em minha mente naquele momento, mas tudo o que disse foi um simples:

           — Sim.

           Ele estava próximo demais novamente, e por motivos óbvios tentei me levantar e me afastar o mais rápido possível, porém, Izuna me segurou pelo braço, me obrigando a ficar onde estava.

           — Espere — pediu ele em tom baixo, e passou a mão nos cabelos. — Eu... vou embora amanhã — ele sorriu triste ao dizer. — Já passei tempo demais longe de casa.

           — Você pode andar? — Foi a primeira desculpa que achei para tentar convencê-lo a ficar, mas ela foi jogada para o alto quando ele afirmou que sim.

           Um longo suspiro saiu por meus lábios naquele momento. Era difícil me manter perto dele, mas era ainda mais quando estava longe, e tudo piorava muito por conta de Eiji. Meus olhos desviaram para o pequeno, que cantarolava enquanto fazia um desenho, e me senti antecipadamente mal por saber que logo ele não estaria daquela maneira.

           — Ele não vai ficar muito feliz com isso — eu disse ao voltar a minha atenção para Izuna, que murchou ainda mais ao me ouvir.

           — Eu sei — ele sorriu desanimado. — Mas voltarei em breve. Quero ajudá-lo a terminar a construção. Eiji precisa mesmo de um quarto — Izuna olhou à nossa volta ao falar.

           — Com urgência — concordei ao seguir o seu olhar e ver a bagunça que Eiji deixava por todos os cantos. Nós definitivamente precisávamos de um lugar para guardar tudo aquilo.

           Era bom poder falar com ele daquela maneira novamente, mas o assunto não me agradou em nada, mesmo ele afirmando que não demoraria a voltar. Izuna também não parecia animado com sua ida, mas apesar de tudo, entendia a necessidade de ir. Não queríamos que Madara ficasse desconfiado como no início, igual Izuna havia me contado, e não houve muito o que protestar quando o dia seguinte finalmente veio.

           Eiji já estava sabendo, e ficou emburrado o dia todo. Ele havia gasto boa parte da noite tentando convencer Izuna a ficar, e pelas recusas ele acabou ficando mais nervoso do que triste. Mas isso foi apenas até a hora de Izuna ir realmente chegar. O pequeno se agarrou nele até a saída da cabana, e só o soltou depois de muita insistência de nossa parte.

           Eu o entendia. Se pudesse, me agarraria a Izuna e não o deixaria ir. Apesar de todo o constrangimento daquela semana, era acolhedor tê-lo em casa, e mesmo sabendo que o pior já havia passado, ainda não conseguia deixar de lado a preocupação que senti ao vê-lo machucado.

           Quando ele se despediu de Eiji — que finalmente aceitou ir para o meu colo — voltei a sentir aquela preocupação com a mesma intensidade de antes. Ele havia dito que retornaria, mas não era garantido que outra vez não fôssemos nos encontrar em um campo de batalha, ou que algo ainda mais grave acontecesse. Eu me senti um pouco sufocado com aquele sentimento, e o impedi de se afastar por um momento.

           Nós ainda não havíamos conversado direito sobre o que tinha acontecido, e mesmo com Eiji ali, não quis deixar aquela parte de meus sentimentos no escuro, porque sabia que poderia me arrepender grandemente no futuro.

           — Izuna — o chamei com uma urgência desnecessária e o segurei pelo braço. — Eu realmente entendo como se sentiu, mas... — suspirei fundo antes de encontrar a minha coragem — na próxima vez em que estiver em uma situação como aquela, você pode pensar em  _nós_ antes?

           Izuna ficou parado à minha frente, mesmo depois que o soltei. Ele olhou para mim e depois para Eiji em meu colo, e então finalmente pareceu entender o que eu estava falando. Ele desviou o olhar por um momento, e quando voltou para mim, em tom baixo disse:

           — Eu  _sempre_  estou pensando em vocês. Mas... tomarei cuidado da próxima vez, não se preocupe.

           Eu assenti para ele, tocado demais com o que ouvi para conseguir dizer algo que não saísse vergonhosamente gaguejado.

           — Papai... — Eiji o chamou choroso, trazendo a nossa atenção para si.

           Izuna sorriu tristemente ao olhar para ele e se aproximou ainda mais. Ele beijou o rosto do pequeno e tentou se afastar, mas Eiji o segurou pela roupa e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

           — Até logo, meu bebê — a voz de Izuna também saiu chorosa ao abraçá-lo com uma das mãos, e quando os seus olhos, brilhantes pelas lágrimas, vieram em minha direção, fui surpreendido pelo outro braço dele, que tocou a minha cintura e deslizou até as minhas costas.

           Foi uma grande surpresa receber um abraço dele, mas não perdi aquela oportunidade e o retribui sem demora. O espaço vazio em seu outro ombro logo foi ocupado por mim, e por um tempo que não quis contar, permanecemos daquela maneira. Os três abraçados e sem nada dizer. Nós simplesmente não precisamos dizer o que estávamos sentindo naquele momento, aquele gesto já gritava por si só o quanto doía termos que nos despedir mais uma vez.

           Quando Izuna teve mesmo que ir, ele ainda hesitou um pouco antes de nos soltar, mas teve que fazer o inevitável. Ele tentou sorrir alegre como sempre, mas não houve maneiras de camuflar aquele sentimento pesado que substituiu o nosso abraço.

           Izuna deu as costas devagar naquele fim de tarde, e olhou para trás diversas vezes antes de sumir de nossas vistas, mas mesmo antes de isso acontecer, já comecei a ouvir os baixos soluços de Eiji.

           — Ele voltará em breve, pequeno — disse para ele enquanto acariciava as suas costas e observava Izuna cada vez mais longe.

           — Eu não quero que ele volte — disse Eiji entre o choro. — Quero que ele  _nunca_ vá embora.

           Meu coração se apertou ao ouvir aquilo, mas naquele momento não consegui dizer qualquer coisa que o deixasse mais confortável. Eu apenas encostei a minha cabeça na dele e suspirei fundo antes de dizer em tom baixo:

           — Eu também.


	12. Chapter 12

Izuna cumpriu com a promessa de voltar logo. Três dias depois de ele ter voltado para casa, já conseguia senti-lo se aproximando da cabana. Meu coração inevitavelmente disparou no mesmo momento em que notei sua presença, e com um largo sorriso chamei por Eiji. O pequeno me olhou curioso, e sua reação foi semelhante à minha quando me ouviu dizer que Izuna estava chegando.

          Sem saber o que fazer enquanto esperava e ansioso demais para ficar parado, Eiji andou de um lado para o outro, até ouvir a porta sendo aberta. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele os direcionou para mim quando colocou o dedo indicado próximo aos lábios e saiu correndo dali, se escondendo atrás da parede no espaço em que “guardava” os seus brinquedos. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto ria, me divertindo com aquele novo jeito que o pequeno pretendia recebê-lo.

          Recebi o olhar curioso de Izuna assim que ele entrou pela porta. Eu segurei o meu riso naquele momento e imitei Eiji ao me virar para ele e me encostar na pia da cozinha. Izuna levantou as sobrancelhas ao me ver levar o indicador até os lábios e se aproximou com curiosidade.

          — Izuna — tentei interpretar seriamente, mas conseguindo apenas no tom de voz. — Eu tenho más notícias.

          — Algo aconteceu com Eiji? — Perguntou ele, preocupado em um primeiro momento, mas logo notou a minha expressão e entrou na brincadeira. — O que aconteceu, Tobirama?

          — Eu não consigo encontrá-lo! — Exclamei enquanto discretamente apontava para a parede onde o pequeno estava escondido.

          Izuna sorriu largamente ao me ouvir e seguiu na direção em que indiquei.

          — É uma pena, mas não há o que fazer — dizia ele enquanto devagar se aproximava. — Eu trouxe um presente para ele, mas se não o acharmos, terei que levar de volta.

          No mesmo momento em que Izuna terminou de falar, o pequeno saiu de seu esconderijo e berrou na direção dele. Izuna simulou um susto e colocou a mão sobre o peito, e de maneira teatral se ajoelhou sobre o chão, como se tivesse perdido as forças. Eu não aguentei vê-lo daquela maneira e ri abertamente juntamente com Eiji, que pulou sobre Izuna, e em seguida o encheu de perguntas sobre o tal presente.

          O que Izuna havia trazido consigo daquela vez não poderia ter sido presente melhor para Eiji. O pequeno ficou extasiado ao ver o cavalete e o novo kit de tintas e pinceis. Ele amava pintar, o que tornava o presente perfeito. E nada o deixava mais distraído que aquilo, o que era bom também para nós.

          Eiji não precisou de muita atenção em boa parte daquele dia, pois dedicou horas para as suas pinturas, enquanto Izuna e eu nos focamos no segundo andar. Faltava pouco para terminar, e com ajuda, no meio da tarde já estava quase pronto, com apenas detalhes como pinturas em pequenas partes e limpeza sobrando.

          Nós não paramos por nada, até sobrar realmente coisas completamente simples a serem feitas. Me mantive ocupado por boa parte do tempo, e queria ter mantido a minha mente focada apenas naquilo, mas era obviamente impossível com Izuna bem ao meu lado. As lembranças de sua última visita ainda estavam grudadas em mim. Os toques, olhares... tudo ainda me fazia estremecer como se estivessem acontecendo novamente naquele momento. Meus desejos estavam cada vez maiores, e o pior de tudo eram as outras partes de meus sentimentos por ele. Aquele abraço que recebi antes de vê-lo ir embora também ainda conseguida sentir, e depois de muito analisar cada detalhe daquela semana em que Izuna passou conosco, tive que enfim admitir que não iria mais conseguir me esconder como vinha fazendo por tanto tempo. Eu não podia mais fazer aquilo comigo mesmo, e pensar que talvez ele também estivesse passando por coisa parecida, me fez olhar para a ideia de finalmente dizer algo com mais seriedade.

          Izuna estava em outro cômodo enquanto eu pensava naquelas coisas, e aproveitei sua ausência para me acalmar e pensar direito no que fazer, e principalmente nas consequências. Muitas coisas poderiam dar errado, e podia perder a felicidade que já vinha vivendo daquela maneira. Mas para mim não era mais o suficiente, e por incontáveis vezes ficava a imaginar como seria se estivéssemos  _juntos_ , não só como os pais de Eiji. Queria, desejava desesperadamente que ele fosse alguém que eu pudesse chamar de  _meu_.

          Meus pés foram até a sacada do cômodo onde eu estava, e respirei fundo ao me encostar na madeira de proteção e cruzar os braços. Normalmente teria me virado e me concentrado na visão das árvores, pois aquilo sempre me acalmava muito bem, porém, como não queria ter distrações, me mantive de costas para o lado de fora e fixei o meu olhar para dentro da cabana. Ironicamente, onde deveria ter nada para me distrair foi o que fez a minha mente ficar agitada, mas não estranhei aquilo, pois já era um costume não conseguir pensar calmamente quando Izuna estava à minha frente.

          Ele entrou no cômodo devagar enquanto se espreguiçava e bocejava. Parecia cansado, e era completamente compreensível depois de tudo o que havia feito ali. Eu estava da mesma maneira, mas ao invés de desejar um relaxante banho ou deitar em minha cama, tudo o que conseguia pensar era no quanto me sentiria mais descansado se recebesse um outro abraço dele. Havia sido tão quente e aconchegante da outra vez, mas não pude aproveitar como queria, por conta do sentimento de despedida e preocupação que estava entre a gente. E tinha Eiji. Eu havia adorado poder ter os dois em meus braços naquele momento, porém, me sentia um pouco egoísta por desejar também ter um tempo apenas com Izuna.

          Eu fiquei em silêncio enquanto o olhava observar o cômodo praticamente pronto, e me senti um pouco mais agitado quando seu olhar veio em minha direção.

          — Imagine quando estiver limpo — abri um sorriso ao dizer e imaginar aquela parte que ele observava completamente pronta para usar.

          — Já parece ótimo mesmo assim — respondeu ele quando se virou para mim. — Se sentindo orgulhoso? — Izuna também sorriu após perguntar e foi me fazer companhia na sacada.

          — Sim — confessei risonho. — E você também deveria.

          O sorriso dele se tornou envergonhado após me ouvir, e assentiu ao colocar a mecha de sua franja atrás da orelha. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e passou a observar a floresta que dali de cima podia ser vista de uma maneira ainda melhor.

          O ouvi suspirar ao meu lado, e com isso veio um leve arrepio que se espalhou por meu corpo lentamente. Aquelas sensações estavam cada vez mais presentes, reagindo a coisas tão banais que ás vezes me deixava surpreso, mas não naquele momento, quando me sentia mais certo do que fazer sobre o que sentia, de uma maneira que jamais consegui antes daquele dia. Eu ainda achava arriscado, mas em meu coração, sentia que se ficasse calado mais uma vez, não teria outra oportunidade e ele logo seria tomado de mim e Eiji. Eu precisava dizer de uma vez.

          — Izuna... — o chamei em tom baixo, mas como estávamos próximos, pude ser escutado, e ele deu um passo para trás, para poder me olhar.

          Precisei de alguns segundos para agarrar a minha coragem naquele momento. Izuna me olhava com curiosidade e insistência, o que elevou um pouco mais o meu nervosismo. Minhas mãos começaram a suar de repente e as limpei no tecido de minha calça antes de enfim começar a falar:

          — Você acha tudo isso estranho?

          Izuna juntou as sobrancelhas diante de minha pergunta e logo expliquei:

          — Quero dizer,  _nós_ , convivendo desta maneira.

          — Não — ele respondeu muito mais rápido do que eu esperava. — Me sinto em casa aqui, e gosto da companhia — o meio sorriso que acompanhou as últimas palavras fez o meu coração acelerar, e senti meu rosto esquentar levemente. — E você? — Perguntou ele, e pude notar que estava ansioso. — Se arrepende, é por isso que pergunta?

          Rapidamente neguei com um sinal com a cabeça.

          — Eu tenho muitos arrependimentos no passado. Sei que o que fiz não foi nem um pouco certo, mas não me arrependo. Aquele garoto é a luz da minha vida.

          O meio sorriso de Izuna deu lugar para um outro mais largo, mas ainda fraco e tranquilo.

          — A minha também — afirmou ele em tom calmo, em seguida voltou a olhar para a paisagem além de nós.

          Aquele era o momento, eu simplesmente sabia que era, mas precisei de mais algum tempo até juntar a minha coragem novamente. Meu coração batia com tanta força que parecia que estava em todos os lugares de meu corpo, até mesmo me perguntei se Izuna não podia ouvir aquela barulheira toda. Tentei inspirar e expirar o ar, mas era como se ele estivesse em falta naquele momento, e não dava sinal de que logo voltaria. Eu estava nervoso demais, mas parei para analisar a minha situação quando pensei em usar meu estado como desculpa para recuar mais uma vez. Eu sempre estava nervoso perto dele, meu corpo tremia e sentia o meu peito pulsar por conta de meu coração descontrolado.  Se continuasse a usar isso como um escudo para nada dizer, acabaria me tornando mudo na presença dele, e jamais teria a minha resposta. E fosse positiva ou negativa, eu precisava dela, já estava em meu limite há muito tempo.

          Enquanto pensava no quão tolo fui por todo aquele tempo, minha mão se moveu como queria, e as pontas de meus dedos tocaram a palma da dele. Izuna pareceu se assustar com o toque, mas não se afastou, e mais uma vez recebi aquele olhar ansioso, como se fosse um espelho em direção ao meu próprio.

          — Você... — hesitei naquele momento, mas não por covardia. Minha respiração ainda estava difícil de controlar e tentei ao máximo não tremer enquanto estendia um pouco mais a minha mão, e enfim segurei a dele. — Você também é... para mim.

          Fiquei com medo de não ter saído claro, de não ter falado com a segurança que eu pretendia. Ele também era a minha luz, era o que eu queria dizer, mas o meu nervosismo fez as palavras saírem pela metade. Me envergonhei por isso e tentei soltar sua mão, porém, a minha foi apertada com pouca força, me segurando ali. Só então reparei em sua expressão. Estava preocupado demais com a minha falha, que nem havia notado que apesar de tudo, fui muito bem entendido.

          — Tobirama — ele sussurrou o meu nome de maneira trêmula e deu um passo, ficando mais próximo. Seus olhos pareciam me engolir daquela distância e com o nervosismo me tomando ainda mais, abaixei o meu olhar e um pouco desajeitado acariciei sua mão com o polegar.

          — Eu não posso mais fazer isso — disse ao balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e voltei a olhá-lo. — Me sinto sufocado por mim mesmo. Não consigo mais fingir que não me importo, quando penso tanto em você que ás vezes sinto que meu coração pode explodir — respirei fundo ao fazer uma pausa. — Eu tenho esses sentimentos por você. Há algum tempo.  _Bastante_  tempo, na verdade — ri de mim mesmo, de repente, me sentindo menos nervoso. O olhei diretamente nos olhos outra vez, e me senti completamente confortável com aquilo. — Eu só quero saber se você também... — suspirei novamente — ou se é tudo coisa de minha cabeça.

          Eu esperei por sua resposta tão ansioso quanto Eiji ficava ao esperar suas visitas, mas ele permaneceu quieto por algum tempo, apenas devolvendo o olhar que não voltei a desviar. Não queria perder mais nada me rendendo ao medo ou vergonha, eu só queria pular naquela vida que imaginava ao lado dele de uma vez por todas.

          Izuna ficou em silêncio, mas ele logo reagiu. A mão que apertava a minha me soltou de repente, e por um momento me senti com frio. Porém, o calor que sua mão antes me transmitia logo voltou e ainda mais intenso quando a senti tocar a lateral de meu rosto. Imediatamente senti o meu corpo relaxar e os meus olhos se fecharam por puro reflexo àquela sensação gostosa não só em minha pele, mas também no interior de meu peito. Eu segurei sua mão sobre o meu rosto com a minha própria e a acariciei levemente ao voltar a abrir os meus olhos. Meu coração bateu ainda mais forte ao vê-lo muito mais perto e desejei como nunca provar daqueles lábios cheios que sempre me provocavam sem saber. E eu realmente teria cortado a pouca distância em que estávamos para enfim beijá-lo como sempre quis, porém, como era costume o pequeno acabou nos interrompendo, e um grito seguido do alto choro no andar abaixo de nós foi o culpado de nos separar rapidamente, e na mesma velocidade nos fez sair dali.

          Quando chegamos no último degrau das escadas, pudemos ver Eiji sentado sobre o chão e ao lado da pequena cômoda que guardávamos os brinquedos. O móvel estava tombado, e o pequeno chorava de maneira escandalosa enquanto esfregava os olhos.

          — Papa! — Ele gritou ao nos ver, e corremos em sua direção rapidamente. Izuna o pegou no colo com urgência, e já imaginando o que havia acontecido ali, procuramos por machucados em cada canto de seu corpo, e só suspiramos tranquilos quando tivemos certeza de que Eiji estava bem.

          Ele havia tentado pegar algo em cima da cômoda, e por pouco não foi atingido por ela quando não aguentou o seu peso e foi ao chão. O pequeno chorou bastante pelo susto e ocupou os braços de Izuna pelo resto da tarde, me deixando levemente ciumento por ambas as partes. Tudo sempre terminava daquele jeito, mas foi um pouco diferente pela primeira vez. Eu ainda queria que Eiji me preferisse em  _todas_  as vezes em que se sentia assustado ou magoado, e desejava que aquele abraço apertado que Izuna dava nele fosse em mim, mas era diferente, pois sentia que de alguma maneira, eu conseguiria ter aquele último. O que disse a Izuna, minutos antes de me sentir daquela maneira, talvez fosse o responsável. Ele não havia dito nada em resposta, mas o seu olhar e o jeito que me tocou me deram uma grande esperança. Eu só esperava que me desse mais um sinal de que ter aqueles sentimentos por ele estava tudo bem, ou uma simples frase já bastava, só queria tê-lo em meus braços o mais rápido possível. Mas eu sabia que com Eiji ali seria complicado para recomeçarmos aquela conversa, então me foquei em fazer outras coisas.

          Após um rápido banho, me ofereci para fazer o jantar, já que precisava de algo para me distrair. A ansiedade estava me deixando louco e um tanto paranoico. Qualquer olhar simples dele e eu imaginava um milhão de coisas, e sabia que aquilo não era bom. Não queria mais especulações, e sim a verdade, e eu esperaria por ela, já havia aguentado até ali, afinal, então poderia aguardar algumas horas.

          Izuna se mostrou um pouco surpreso por me ver fazendo a refeição por vontade própria naquela noite. Normalmente discutiríamos para ver de quem seria a vez de fazer aquela tarefa. Ainda que fosse a minha obrigação, por ser a minha casa, Izuna praticamente também era um morador e com o tempo se tornou natural dividirmos algumas tarefas. Mas as refeições ainda eram um problema, e sempre decidíamos com um estúpido jogo chamado “pedra, papel e tesoura”. Eu ganhava na maioria das vezes, e Izuna cozinhava enquanto me xingava em tom baixo. Era divertido. Mas naquela noite resolvi pular aquela boba discussão, e dar a ele algum tempo para também pensar, finalmente me dando conta de que a minha declaração havia sido súbita demais para que pudesse formar uma resposta tão rápido.

          Enquanto cuidava da comida, podia vê-los não muito longe dali, brincando após também terem tomado banho. Eiji parecia bem animado com o que fazia, mas logo foi freado por Izuna, que se levantou.

          — Venha Eiji, — Izuna o chamou calmo, mas levemente autoritário — guarde os seus brinquedos e depois me ajude a arrumar a mesa para o jantar.

          — Está bem... — o pequeno disse desanimado enquanto praticamente se arrastava para obedecer.

          Eiji ainda era muito novo, mas algum tempo antes daquilo, concordamos que já estava na hora de ele começar a ter algumas responsabilidades, ou acabaríamos virando escravos das vontades mimadas do pequeno.

          Sorri discreto ao vê-lo guardar os brinquedos devagar e um pouco emburrado, mas fazendo o que foi pedido sem reclamar. Izuna fez o mesmo antes de deixá-lo sozinho com sua tarefa, e veio em minha direção. Eu me tornei um pouco agitado ao vê-lo se aproximar. Fiquei a pensar se ele diria alguma coisa sobre  _aquele_  assunto ou esperaria até mais tarde, quando Eiji estivesse dormindo. Ou ele simplesmente ignoraria e continuaríamos como antes? Tais perguntas me deixaram ansioso e ao mesmo tempo temeroso com o que viria a seguir.

          Eu continuei a me ocupar a preparar o jantar, porém, meus olhos estavam atentos a ele, que em silêncio se sentou na alta cadeira atrás do balcão.

          — Ei — ele chamou a minha atenção, fazendo-me virar o corpo em sua direção. Izuna colocou a mecha de sua franja atrás da orelha ao desviar o olhar por um momento, e quando se voltou para mim, vi o seu rosto se tornar levemente corado. — Foi estranho, no começo — ele começou a falar em tom baixo, e ansioso, me aproximei um pouco, para poder ouvi-lo melhor. — Você era tão diferente do que eu pensava. Tão carinhoso e amoroso com Eiji e depois,  _comigo_ — Izuna abriu um sorriso terno junto com suas palavras, e com isso meu coração bateu ainda mais forte. — E tudo se tornou tão natural de repente. Mas mesmo quando ainda era estranho... nunca foi coisa de sua cabeça — ele suspirou fundo e olhou em meus olhos. — Cada momento foi real e... difícil. Porque sempre o quis  _tanto_  — sua voz se tornou trêmula ao confessar tal coisa, e talvez pela vergonha acabou desviando o olhar para as suas mãos sobre o balcão.

          Eu me aproximei ainda mais, sentindo o meu peito quase rasgar com a intensidade dos sentimentos que estavam ali. Eu estava tão feliz por ouvir aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado por entender o seu jeito naquele momento. Eu o desejei por tanto tempo que em muitos momentos cheguei a achar que não suportaria a dor que era não tê-lo. Era um sentimento horrível e que naquele momento soube que ele também havia sentido por minha causa.

          Eu queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, ter qualquer contato que fosse naquele momento, mas apenas parei do lado oposto ao dele no balcão e toquei uma de suas mãos. Izuna ainda tinha um pouco mais para colocar para fora, e perceber isso me deixou um pouco mais paciente. Ele voltou a me olhar quando o toquei e seu fraco sorriso apareceu novamente quando moveu um pouco sua mão e entrelaçou os nossos dedos.

          — Você também é a minha luz — ele se mostrou um pouco mais envergonhado ao dizer aquilo, mas isso só o tornou ainda mais adorável e fez o meu interior se agitar como nunca. — Mas tenho tanto medo, Tobirama, do que pode acontecer conosco — Izuna logo mudou a expressão e apertou levemente a minha mão. — Eu não quero perdê-lo, nem ficar com Eiji só para mim — sua voz voltou a ficar trêmula e vi seus olhos brilharem em minha direção. — Eu não suportaria perder  _nós três_.

          Eu nunca havia visto Izuna daquela maneira tão frágil e amedrontada. E então notei o quão egoísta fui por chegar a pensar que era o único a me preocupar com aquelas coisas. Izuna não só sofria como eu, mas também compartilhávamos o mesmo pensamento. Nós não sabíamos o que poderia acontecer conosco se continuássemos com aquilo, e as possibilidades eram amedrontadoras, mas, ainda assim, me recusava a ficar longe dele. Realmente não havia como adivinharmos o que estava por vir, mas a certeza de que poderíamos nos preparar para o que fosse me fez olhá-lo com confiança e tocar-lhe o rosto. Quando os nossos olhares voltaram a se encontrar, tive ainda mais certeza de que qualquer fosse o nosso destino, eu jamais deixaria que me tirassem nenhum dos dois. Eu os protegeria a qualquer custo.

          — Eu nunca vou deixar isso acontecer — declarei com confiança, enquanto ainda o olhava nos olhos.

          Acariciei sua bochecha com carinho, como sempre quis fazer, e fui recompensado com seu sorriso tímido. Meu peito se aqueceu com aquela visão e quando o vi assentir enquanto corava com intensidade, não consegui mais me segurar. Já havia esperado demais por aquilo, e depois de tudo o que havíamos passado, precisava desesperadamente de mais contato.

          Me inclinei devagar, atento a qualquer reação que ele pudesse ter, e para o meu alívio e ao mesmo tempo ansiedade o vi fazer como eu. Apesar de toda a euforia daquele momento, nossos lábios se encontraram com calma e delicadeza enquanto ainda acariciava o seu rosto. Me senti esquentar um pouco mais quando movimentei os meus lábios sobre os dele, e um estremecer gostoso me tomou quando o toquei com minha língua e Izuna abriu a boca rapidamente. O senti tremer ainda mais naquele momento e sorri sobre seus lábios que suguei levemente antes de avançar ainda mais. Tê-lo daquela maneira era surreal para mim, mas tão satisfatório que fazia-me querer gargalhar de felicidade, porém, nossas línguas não chegaram nem a se encostar, ainda menos ter tudo o que eu queria naquele momento. Nós fomos tomados por um susto assim como em incontáveis vezes em que nos aproximávamos, mas daquela vez foi ainda mais estressante não poder continuar.

          — O que é isso? — Eiji estava parado ao nosso lado, e nos olhava assustado.

          Izuna corou absurdamente quando se separou de mim e o encarou.

          — Oh... — ele me olhou sem jeito e depois de volta para Eiji e desceu da cadeira. — Eu...

          — É um beijo, pequeno — vendo que Izuna estava paralisado pelo constrangimento, expliquei, ainda que também um pouco sem jeito, porém, com a frustração maior do que qualquer coisa.

          — Isso é diferente — Eiji deu um passo à frente e Izuna foi até ele. — Por que não me beijam assim?

          Izuna se ajoelhou à sua frente e após um longo suspiro, explicou:

          — Bem, porque você é o nosso filho.

          Eiji ficou pensativo com aquilo e o constrangimento de Izuna claramente crescia a cada segundo, o que deixou um pouco o meu nervosismo de lado e sem controle comecei a achar graça naquilo.

          — Isso é um beijo de pais? — Eiji perguntou para ele com bastante curiosidade e segurei um riso ao ver a expressão de Izuna.

          — É, mais ou menos — ele respondeu em tom baixo e desviou o olhar.

          Eiji se virou em seguida, e a minha graça logo se foi.

          — Como a princesa e o herói? — A pergunta foi direcionada a mim daquela vez. — Um beijo de  _amor_?

          Imediatamente senti o meu rosto pegar fogo. Era como se todo o meu sangue tivesse subido até a minha cabeça, e tudo o que quis ao ouvir aquilo foi escondê-la em um buraco e nunca mais tirá-la de lá. Nós havíamos acabado de confessar nossos sentimentos com muito custo e embaraço. Nossas palavras não foram robustas ou completas, mas foi o suficiente para entendermos o que se passava ali. Depois de tudo, ainda era difícil dizer  _aquela_  palavra, e Eiji vinha e falava tão despreocupado em uma hora como aquela. Nós demos um grande passo admitindo um para o outro que nos importávamos, que tínhamos carinho e desejo um pelo outro, mas,  _amor_... ainda não conseguia falar sobre isso tão abertamente, mesmo sabendo que era a palavra exata para nos descrever.

          O constrangimento foi óbvio não só para mim, e quando tive coragem de olhar para Izuna, vi seu rosto completamente vermelho. Eu sabia que não deveríamos dar muita atenção para aquilo. Era só uma pergunta inocente de uma criança que não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e o único modelo de romance que tinha era do livro sobre um herói que salvava uma princesa, o que nos fazia ler todas as noites. E nós éramos adultos, não havia necessidade de sentir vergonha por algo como um beijo. Com tais pensamentos eu tentei espantar o constrangimento e fui até eles, me ajoelhei ao lado de Izuna e sorri confiante antes de me voltar para Eiji e bagunçar os seus cabelos.

          — Você não precisa se preocupar com isso, pequeno — disse a ele da forma mais tranquila que consegui.

          Ele olhou para nós dois e como se fosse um segredo, disse em tom baixo:

          — Mas... é como o herói e a princesa?

          Ri em tom baixo diante de sua curiosidade incurável, e em seguida virei o rosto em direção a Izuna. Nós não havíamos falado tão diretamente sobre aquilo, mas não vi problema em esclarecer para o pequeno.

          — É  _exatamente_  como o herói e a princesa — sorri largo ao vê-lo corar um pouco mais e assim que voltei a encarar Eiji, recebi de Izuna um leve tapa em meu braço. Segurei um riso ao vê-lo com raiva por aquilo, e mais uma vez baguncei os cabelos do pequeno e me levantei.

          Eiji ainda tentou fazer mais perguntas, mas Izuna o segurou pelos ombros e o virou para a cozinha.

          — Ok, bebê, vamos arrumar a mesa — disse ele, sério demais por algo tão pequeno, mas sabia que era por conta da vergonha —  _agora_.

          Eu voltei a preparação do jantar quando eles se afastaram, e de repente me senti muito mais tranquilo do que em segundos atrás. Fiquei a sorrir como bobo ao me lembrar do simples, mas significativo beijo que trocamos, as palavras dele e o olhar que confiava no que eu também dizia. Tudo aquilo foi muito melhor do que era em minha imaginação. Mesmo com toda a preocupação ainda nos rondando, me sentia tolamente livre.

          Quando terminei o jantar, Izuna e Eiji já haviam arrumado a mesa. O pequeno já estava sentado, esperando ansioso pela comida, e Izuna veio até mim. Não consegui evitar alargar o meu sorriso apenas por vê-lo se aproximar, e ele fez o mesmo, mas só até me ouvir.

          — Oi, princesa — o provoquei ao oferecer um dos potes que estavam em minhas mãos. — Pode me ajudar com as batatas?

          Os olhos de Izuna me cortaram como uma lamina e o ouvi de maneira exagerada suspirar nervosamente.

          — Cale a boca — recebi mais um tapa no braço, e acabei rindo em tom baixo por conta da sua reação. Izuna pegou o pote em minha mão com a cara fechada, mas antes de se virar, voltou a sorrir e de maneira provocante. —  _Eu_  sou o herói.

          Ri em tom alto daquela vez, chamando a atenção de Eiji, que me olhou com curiosidade. Mas antes que recebêssemos mais perguntas inconvenientes, anunciei que o jantar estava pronto e o distraí com o assunto de seu novo presente. Izuna pareceu aliviado com aquilo, e se juntou a conversa com tranquilidade.

          O jantar foi um pouco mais agitado do que o costume. Apesar de não tocar mais no assunto do beijo, Eiji estava bastante falante enquanto comia. Izuna dava atenção a ele, e eu, apenas sorria como bobo olhando para eles.

          Eu achava que me sentiria mais leve e calmo depois de saber que Izuna e eu estávamos na mesma página daquela história, mas estava errado. Depois da rápida tranquilidade passar, só conseguia me agitar cada vez mais, desejando fazer imediatamente tudo o que me reprimia antes daquele dia. E os olhares que recebi durante o jantar também não me ajudavam a me acalmar.

          Assim que a refeição teve fim, Eiji correu de volta para o seu canto, e ouvimos o barulho de  _muitas_  coisas indo ao chão. Izuna suspirou derrotado, sabendo exatamente o que significava aquele som.

          — Ele irá recolher, não se esqueça — o lembrei em tom risonho enquanto me levantava e recolhia os pratos na mesa.

          Izuna respirou fundo mais uma vez, claramente tentando se controlar para não ir até o pequeno e acabar arrumando tudo ele mesmo, mas em seguida assentiu e me ajudou a limpar a mesa.

          Rapidamente terminei de lavar a louça e Izuna de arrumar o resto da mesa. Nós fizemos tudo em silêncio, apenas ouvindo Eiji cantarolar enquanto brincava não muito distante dali. Nos olhamos vez ou outra, apenas para sorrir feito bobos pela graça que era ouvi-lo tão animado daquela maneira.

          Quando tudo estava devidamente no lugar, depois de espiar Eiji por alguns segundos, dei as costas para ele e me encostei no balcão da cozinha, observando Izuna também terminar com sua parte. Eu não conseguia me cansar daquilo. Observá-lo era o meu passatempo preferido há bastante tempo, mas naquele dia em especial se tornou ainda mais satisfatório reparar no quão belo ele era.

          Logo tive sua atenção sobre mim, e diferente de antes, não precisei desviar o olhar e fingir que não estava praticamente babando por ele; era óbvio demais para sequer pensar em disfarçar. Izuna sorriu fraco quando me olhou, e devagar veio até mim. Ao parar à minha frente, espiou por de trás de meu ombro Eiji desarrumando ainda mais os brinquedos. Ele nada disse quando se aproximou um pouco mais, e os braços devagar rodearam a minha cintura.

          Meu sorriso se alargou imediatamente ao receber o abraço que tanto queria, e o retribuí com força. O ouvi suspirar antes de deitar a cabeça em meu ombro, e meu corpo se arrepiou de maneira gostosa com isso. Meus olhos se fecharam ao encostar a minha cabeça na dele, e acariciei devagar suas costas, causando outro suspiro que bateu em minha pele, trazendo mais daquela sensação que fazia o meu peito se encher.

          Nós ficamos pouco tempo naquela posição, até eu não me contentar com apenas aquilo e beijei seu ombro por cima do tecido de sua camiseta. Aquele pequeno contato fez o leve arrepio retornar, e subi meus lábios até o pescoço, onde não havia nada além de sua pele extremamente tentadora me esperando. Ali depositei um beijo um pouco mais demorado, podendo sentir sua pele estremecer de maneira discreta.

          Izuna logo levantou a cabeça, e encarei seus olhos quentes e semicerrados. Ele sorriu de canto quando esbarrou os nossos narizes e encostou a testa na minha, e foi a minha vez de soltar um suspiro.

          — Ele vai aparecer aqui a qualquer momento — previ em voz baixa, fazendo Izuna rir no mesmo tom. — Eu acho que temos... dez segundos.

          Ele riu outra vez e subiu uma das mãos até o meu peito e me acariciou devagar.

          — Eu aposto em menos.

          Acabamos rindo juntos daquilo, e antes que pudéssemos enfim ter aquele momento que desejávamos, nossas palavras se tornaram reais, e Izuna acabou ganhando sua aposta. Em menos de dez segundos o pequeno estava ao nosso lado, tocando nossas pernas enquanto nos olhava com desconfiança.

          — Estou com sono — disse ele, e emburrado puxou o tecido de nossas calças. — Podem ler a história do herói?

          Nós assentimos para ele, esperando que assim se afastaria e iria para a cama, dando-nos apenas alguns segundos a mais, porém, o pequeno não moveu os pés dali, e ficou encarando a mão de Izuna sobre o meu peito com seriedade. Ele só parou com aquele olhar quando derrotados, nos afastamos, e então correu dali como deveria ter feito antes. Já sabíamos que era quase impossível termos algum tempo para nós com o pequeno completamente atento à nossa volta, mas isso não tornava a situação menos frustrante.

          Izuna suspirou pesado quando se afastou, porém, antes de seguir Eiji, o segurei pela cintura e beijei seus lábios de maneira rápida, mas que me fez sentir menos distante dele naquele momento. Izuna sorriu fraco em seguida, e segurou a minha mão enquanto seguíamos até onde o pequeno estava, mas ele logo a soltou e sua expressão se tornou levemente surpresa.

          Eiji ainda estava agitado, mas mesmo assim insistiu que queria dormir. Logo ele se jogou em minha cama e se aconchegou no canto.

          — Não vai dormir comigo? — Izuna perguntou um pouco chateado e sorriu triste quando o pequeno balançou a cabeça.

          — Por que não, pequeno? — Perguntei ao me aproximar e em seguida me sentei ao seu lado.

          Eiji deu de ombros e desviou os olhos para as próprias mãos que se enrolavam uma na outra. Izuna também se aproximou e se sentou à minha frente.

          — Está chateado comigo? — Ele perguntou ao tocar as mãozinhas que se agitavam com nervosismo, e enfim conseguiu a atenção que queria. Eiji se sentou sobre a cama e olhou para mim e em seguida, Izuna, que esperava por uma resposta com ansiedade.

          Izuna não estava acostumado a ser tratado daquela maneira pelo pequeno, e eu entendia como era. No começo, quando Eiji preferia dormir com ele do que comigo, ficava chateado e achando que não era mais necessário, mas no fim era óbvio que o pequeno não tinha aquelas intenções, ainda mais naquele momento, seus sentimentos pareciam bem claros para mim.

          Eiji logo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e seus lábios formaram um bico antes de dizer em tom choroso:

          — Eu só queria um abraço do meu papa.

          Meu coração se desfez ao vê-lo daquela maneira. Imediatamente o trouxe para o meu colo e o abracei com força, e recebi o mesmo carinho com intensidade. O ouvi soluçar abafado por meu peito, e no mesmo momento beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

          — Você pode ter quantos abraços quiser e a qualquer hora — eu disse enquanto afagava suas costas. — Não precisa ficar assim, pequeno.

          Ele assentiu enquanto tentava esconder que estava chorando e agarrava a minha camiseta. A mão de Izuna em seguida tocou os cabelos curtos de Eiji, e minha atenção foi para ele automaticamente. Não parecia tão chateado quanto antes, mas ainda estava triste. Aquilo me deixou dividido e sem saber o que fazer, porém, Eiji foi quem tomou iniciativa. O pequeno também se virou para ele, e devagar me soltou, indo para o outro colo e se enrolando no pescoço de Izuna. Ele soltou outro soluço quando seu gesto foi retribuído, e Izuna sorriu aliviado ao ouvi-lo dizer ainda choroso que queria o abraço de nós dois, e que dormiria com ele na próxima noite.

          Eu não consegui ficar impassível diante daquilo, eles eram fofos demais e carentes de atenção, e aquilo era tudo o que mais queria dar a ambos. Eu me aproximei devagar e os abracei com cuidado. Izuna logo encostou sua cabeça na minha, mas imediatamente fui afastado pelas mãozinhas de Eiji, que empurraram o meu rosto.

          — Você já teve a sua vez! — Disse ele emburrado, e ficou ainda mais quando me ouviu rir.

          — Mas eu também quero carinho — fiz uma expressão extremamente exagerada de tristeza, o que arrancou uma baixa risada de Izuna e um olhar preocupado de Eiji.

          — Só desta vez — ele gaguejou e puxou a minha camiseta, me trazendo para mais perto deles outra vez.

          Meu sorriso automaticamente retornou quando os abracei novamente, e me senti como se estivesse sobre nuvens quando o pequeno me deu um rápido beijo na bochecha e em seguida fez o mesmo com Izuna. Ele nunca havia nos tratado daquela maneira, e por isso ficamos a sorrir como dois idiotas extremamente felizes.

          — Agora, a minha história — Eiji abriu um largo sorriso ao dizer e rapidamente se soltou de nós e voltou a se deitar sobre a cama. Ele se cobriu sozinho e em seguida nos olhou ansioso.

          — Oh, Deus — murmurei enjoado. Não aguentava mais aquela história do herói que lutava com um dragão e salvava a princesa. Todos os dias era a mesma coisa e Eiji sempre agia como se fosse a primeira vez.

          Izuna riu em tom baixo antes de se levantar e ir até o pequeno, para beijar-lhe a testa. E quando também me levantei para apagar as chamas que iluminavam a cabana, ouvi o pequeno dizer em tom baixo:

          — Amanhã eu durmo com você, e o papa que vai contar a história.

          — Mal posso esperar — Izuna riu debochado ao dizer, e ainda de costas para eles, revirei os olhos. Ás vezes parecia que ambos faziam aquilo de propósito, principalmente Izuna.

          Minutos depois, como esperado, a história foi exatamente a mesma, sem tirar ou colocar palavras novas, mas, ainda sem admitir, me diverti por ouvi-la de Izuna e também observar Eiji reagir a cada palavra como se fosse algo novo.

          Apesar de ter se agitado tanto, logo o pequeno se virou para o lado da parede, e pegou no sono. Eu o observei com cuidado, sentado aos seus pés, e o cobri direito quando tive certeza de que estava completamente apagado. Izuna também o olhava, deitado na cama ao lado, e sorriu fraco quando sua atenção passou rapidamente por mim.

          — Pensei que ele ia começar a me odiar — disse ele em tom baixo assim que se virou na cama e me olhou diretamente.

          — Isso seria impossível — sorri de canto ao dizer, e em seguida dei atenção a Eiji novamente, tocando suas costas. — Ele só está acostumado a ter toda a atenção para si, logo irá entender.

          Izuna assentiu devagar, e disse mais nada. Um confortável silêncio nos abraçou enquanto ainda observávamos o pequeno dormindo profundamente. Junto com o som da respiração dele, a pouca luz das velas deixava o cômodo aconchegante e calmo, porém, tudo correu para o oposto quando os nossos olhares voltaram a se encontrar. Eu estava ansioso novamente, e meu coração bateu mais rápido quando o vi se arrastar na cama, deixando um espaço ao seu lado, e batendo levemente sobre o pedaço vago em seu travesseiro.

          Eu não cheguei a pensar nem uma vez antes de me juntar a Izuna debaixo da coberta, e também não demorei mais que um segundo para me inclinar sobre ele e enfim satisfazer o meu desejo de provar devidamente daqueles lábios, que logo descobri serem deliciosos demais para antes terem recebido tão pouca atenção.

          Os braços de Izuna rodearam o meu pescoço enquanto nos perdíamos naquela carícia, e minhas mãos, sedentas por senti-lo, foram uma até sua cintura enquanto a outra se afundou nos cabelos extremamente macios.

          Eu não fui tão controlado como normalmente era. Nenhum súbito juízo ou medo me tomou enquanto o envolvia em meus braços, e vê-lo se entregar cada vez mais só me fazia querer nunca soltá-lo.

          Prolongamos o beijo até perdermos o fôlego, e assim que separamos os lábios, senti o meu coração ainda mais descontrolado pelo largo sorriso que o vi abrir abaixo de mim. Uma de suas mãos foi até o meu cabelo e arrumou a minha franja para trás antes de ele, ainda ofegante, me beijar simples e rapidamente. E aquela foi a minha vez de sorrir bobamente.

          — Queria que tivesse sido assim desde o momento em que nos conhecemos — confessou em tom baixo enquanto ainda brincava com os meus cabelos.

          Eu me aproximei um pouco mais e também roubei um rápido beijo.

          — Isso seria um pouco... — ri ao deixar o final da frase solta no ar. — Tínhamos  _dez_  anos de idade.

          Izuna riu abafado e fez uma boba expressão, como se tivesse pensado naquilo só após me ouvir.

          — O quê? — Ele desceu as mãos para o meu peito assim que perguntou, e me acariciou devagar. — Agora não vem a parte em que diz “estúpido Uchiha”?

          O jeito que tentou imitar a minha voz nas últimas palavras também me fez rir e em seguida balancei a cabeça de um lado para outro.

          — Não — toquei seu rosto ao dizer, e desci meu polegar até seus lábios, onde acariciei vagarosamente. — Só a parte em que fico louco para te beijar novamente.

          Eu não podia enxergar com clareza a cor que estava a sua pele naquele momento, mas a expressão e o sorriso envergonhado que vi perfeitamente o denunciaram.

          — E o que está esperando? — Ele sussurrou assim que voltou a subir e descer as mãos em meu peitoral, me causando leves arrepios por todo o corpo.

          Outro beijo que nos tiraria o fôlego mais tarde teve início no momento seguinte, e continuamos daquela maneira por boa parte da madrugada. Eu simplesmente não conseguia largar aqueles lábios, e me sentia impaciente até mesmo por minha própria respiração que ás vezes precisava de algum tempo para se recuperar. Eu só o queria de novo e de novo, até não conseguir mais respirar de vez. Nunca havia desejado tanto alguém daquela maneira tão necessitada que chegava a doer ficar segundos separados, e apenas para tomar fôlego. E o jeito com que Izuna se movia, me apertava em seus braços... também era a primeira vez que me sentia tão desejado.

          Ele era incrivelmente tentador, e com aqueles beijos veio a necessidade por mais contato, e sem perceber já estava por cima dele enquanto esfregávamos nossos corpos um no outro, e de maneira alguma desgrudávamos os lábios. Um gemido dele foi abafado por minha boca quando apenas pensando no desejo que sentíamos, acabei pressionando o meu quadril sobre o dele. As mãos de Izuna foram para baixo de minha camiseta, e ele quase me arrancou um alto gemido quando rebolou os quadris e apertou os músculos de minhas costas.

          Não consegui me segurar naquele beijo por conta do gemido comprimido, e tive que fazer um enorme esforço para não fazer barulho. Minhas calças se apertavam de maneira desconfortável em meu corpo, e a sensação piorou quando notei que pelo prazer que senti com aquele súbito movimento, havia fechado os olhos, e logo os abri. Izuna estava ofegante abaixo de mim, e seu olhar desejoso me fez sentir uma fisgada debaixo das calças. Ele logo levantou a cabeça e voltou a me beijar de maneira rápida, mas tão sensual que acabou me deixando zonzo. Suas mãos acariciaram o meu peito como antes e subiram até o meu rosto.

          — Eu quero você — Izuna sussurrou contra os meus lábios, e o que senti naquele momento me fez perder completamente a cabeça.

          Eu devorei seus lábios no segundo seguinte, e me esquecendo de onde estávamos, me sentei sobre a cama e o trouxe para o meu colo. Izuna voltou a mover os quadris de um jeito enlouquecedor, e sem conseguir me controlar, soltei um baixo gemido entre o beijo, o que enfim nos fez despertar, mesmo que não totalmente.

          Nós paramos de nos mover por um momento. Meus olhos que estavam fechados só se abriram depois de um longo suspiro, e encostei a minha testa na dele antes de virarmos as cabeças na direção da outra cama. Eiji ainda dormia tranquilo e na mesma posição em que o deixamos, mas, ainda assim, um certo medo bateu naquele momento.

          — Se ele acordasse e nos visse, eu iria querer morrer — Izuna disse um pouco antes de voltar a encostar nossas testas.

          Acabei fechando os meus olhos quando ri em tom baixo.

          — Podemos ser silenciosos.

          Ele quem riu daquela vez, e em seguida soltou um ofego quando sentiu minhas mãos apertarem seus quadris com pouca força.

          — Eu acho que gemeria só de vê-lo sem roupas agora — ele riu outra vez ao dizer tais coisas e vi sua face levemente envergonhada assim que abri os olhos.

          — Não diga isso — pedi manhoso, enquanto acariciava seus quadris. Só de ouvir aquilo o meu corpo voltou a pegar fogo, e não queria arriscar nada enquanto não estávamos  _realmente_ a sós.

          Suspirei fundo mais uma vez, tentando me controlar, mas era difícil com ele em meu colo e minhas mãos se movendo sozinhas sobre seu corpo que reagia muito bem àquilo.

          — Ele definitivamente precisa de um quarto — eu disse em tom baixo, já conformado em minha mente, mas com o corpo ainda teimando em não esfriar.

          Izuna assentiu devagar e sorriu ao dizer:

          — Nós também. Principalmente.

          Nós seguramos as risadas que queriam sair naquele momento, e logo o silêncio veio, mas não tão calmo como deveria ser. Ficamos algum tempo apenas nos olhando, enquanto ainda sem controle acariciava seus quadris e as mãos de Izuna passeavam por meus ombros e braços. Aos poucos eu estava conseguindo voltar a mim, porém, Izuna não me deixou tão tranquilo quando beijou levemente os meus lábios e em seguida sua língua passou por eles vagarosamente até enfim entrar em minha boca. Minhas mãos foram sozinhas até suas nádegas no segundo seguinte e assim que as apertei levemente, ele soltou os meus lábios e pelo os dele um baixo gemido escapou. Aquilo era demais para aguentar, mas precisei prender o fôlego quando notei no mesmo momento uma movimentação ao nosso lado. Senti o meu sangue congelar instantaneamente e soltei Izuna no segundo seguinte. Ele também parecia da mesma maneira, e mesmo vendo o pequeno ainda dormindo e que havia apenas trocado de posição na cama, acabou saindo do meu colo. Izuna respirou fundo, e envergonhado, cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

          — É melhor ir para lá — ele apontou para a cama onde o pequeno estava quando sentiu que eu me aproximaria. — Eiji ficará triste se acordar e não te ver do lado dele — Izuna descobriu o rosto por completo e tentou fingir normalidade ao falar, mas o jeito com que evitava me olhar mostrava o quanto ainda estava agitado.

          Eu sorri de canto ao vê-lo daquela maneira e me lembrar do quão descontrolado agiu minutos antes. Izuna já havia se mostrado tímido tantas vezes que jamais imaginei que ele seria tão espontâneo como foi naquele curto tempo, e pensar nisso só me fazia fantasiar sobre como seria quando fôssemos até o fim.

          Buscando normalizar o meu estado, logo espantei aqueles pensamentos da minha mente, e após um longo suspiro, criei coragem para tocar o rosto dele. Izuna pareceu um pouco agitado com o toque, e sinceramente eu também fiquei, mesmo sendo algo tão simples e que não deveria ter malícia alguma. E ainda sabendo ser arriscado confiar em mim mesmo naquele momento, eu me inclinei devagar e beijei seus lábios de maneira simples, mas que fez meu corpo estremecer levemente.

          — Te vejo amanhã — eu disse em tom baixo e um pouco desajeitado pela situação que se passava entre as minhas pernas.

          Foi um pouco difícil conseguir me levantar normalmente e ir para a outra cama, mas tentando ter paciência e a mente clara, assim o fiz. Izuna logo deitou novamente e assim que o imitei, me virei em sua direção, sem coragem de olhar para Eiji.

          Longos minutos se passaram, e nada de conseguir me acalmar e muito menos dormir. Meus olhos estavam fixos em Izuna, que claramente também estava acordado e encarando o teto. Eu só conseguia pensar no quanto queria voltar para aquela cama e continuar o que estávamos fazendo, ou simplesmente me deitar ao lado dele para dormir, mas sabia que a última ideia seria impossível pela situação em que estavam os nossos corpos.

          Algum tempo depois Izuna se virou em minha direção, e meus lábios se moveram sozinhos ao sorrirem, enquanto ele me imitava ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava os cabelos. Meu coração disparou subitamente e sem um motivo aparente, e também sem saber o porquê, ri em tom baixo.

          — Como chegamos a isso? — Sussurrei a pergunta para ele, que se aproximou um pouco mais da beirada da cama.

          — Eu não sei — seu sorriso se alargou. — Mas eu gosto.

          — Eu também.

          E foi a última conversa que tivemos naquela madrugada. Eu dormi em certo momento, mas só depois de ter certeza de que Izuna também já fazia o mesmo.


	13. Chapter 13

 No dia seguinte, acordei completamente sozinho em minha cama, no cômodo ou na cabana inteira. Mas pude ouvi-los do lado de fora, e soube exatamente o que estavam fazendo. Eiji mais uma vez estava atrás de borboletas, e aproveitando que o calor estava nos deixando aos poucos, Izuna não só permitiu que o pequeno corresse pelo lado de fora, mas também se juntou a ele.

          Quando me aproximei da porta, pronto para me juntar a eles, fui surpreendido por Izuna, que por um momento também se assustou com a minha presença. Logo aquele sentimento se foi e um pouco envergonhados no cumprimentamos. Ainda podia ouvir Eiji correndo e rindo do lado de fora, então arrisquei me aproximar um pouco mais de Izuna e toquei seu rosto. Sorri fraco ao vê-lo se tornar corado por aquilo depois de tudo o que havíamos feito — ou quase — na noite anterior. Empolgado com meu coração que batia tão rápido, me inclinei e beijei seus lábios com calma, e logo vi que estava errado sobre a timidez dele. Izuna aprofundou o beijo rapidamente, e em segundos estávamos envolvidos em algo quase tão quente quanto na noite anterior.

          Minhas mãos apertaram sua cintura, e logo desceram até os quadris, e as coxas, onde agarrei antes levantá-lo. Izuna soltou um som assustado em minha boca, mas não me soltou nem mesmo quando nos afastei um pouco da entrada o sentei na mesa da cozinha. Ele abriu ainda mais as pernas quando o puxei pela cintura, e soltamos abafados gemidos pelo súbito contato.

          Eu estava perdendo a minha cabeça novamente, mas por sorte consegui recuperá-la segundos antes de Eiji entrar pela porta. Izuna também foi rápido em sair da mesa, e o pequeno não pareceu notar nada quando correu até mim e o peguei no colo.

          Eu suspirei, aliviado no momento, mas ainda não sabia que aquilo aconteceria muitas vezes naquele mesmo dia, e ficaria cada vez mais difícil de me controlar e focar no fato de que não estávamos sozinhos ali.

          Tudo foi ainda mais difícil depois daquela noite em que finalmente pudemos ao menos deixar claro o que sentíamos um pelo outro — mesmo que de maneira vaga em nossas palavras. Não havia o sentimento algum de calmaria, não mesmo, apenas o desejo gritante que me deixava louco sempre que o tocava da maneira que fosse. Isso não era para ser uma coisa ruim, porém, a presença de Eiji nos obrigava a afastar aqueles pensamentos sempre que surgiam, o que acontecia com frequência. Mas, ainda assim, Izuna não parecia entender como aquilo me afetava. Ele me beijava, abraçava, e ás vezes até deslizava suas mãos para onde não devia no primeiro e rápido momento que ficávamos a sós. Eu amava saber que ele também me desejava, mas, não era tão controlado assim, a ponto de começar com aquelas provocações e não ir até o fim. Não como ele parecia conseguir.

          Por sorte, consegui me manter controlado pelo resto daquele dia, porém, não havia como ter escapado durante a noite. Eiji dormiu na cama com Izuna como havia prometido, e assim que adormeceu, a minha foi o local para a repetição da noite anterior, que também não chegou muito longe, e nos deixou ainda mais envergonhados e nervosos. Eiji acabou acordando naquela noite, e mais uma vez por sorte conseguimos nos separar antes que o pequeno presenciasse qualquer coisa. Ele se mostrou confuso e um pouco desconfiado por ver Izuna em minha cama, mas obviamente não passava por sua mente nada do que estava na nossa.

          Contra a vontade, Izuna teve que voltar para o outro lado. Foi mais um fim de noite frustrante, mas com certo alívio por não termos sido pegos.

          Durante o dia, Eiji nos surpreendeu em alguns momentos, mas em que estávamos apenas próximos demais ou entre um simples beijo, e ainda assim se mostrou enciumado como antes e fazia de tudo para chamar a nossa atenção. No fim de tudo, pensei que Izuna iria querer ser um pouco mais discreto no dia seguinte, mas me enganei. Logo quando acordei, fui recebido com um beijo, o que fez Eiji virar a cara para nós por boa parte do dia. Izuna pareceu pensar direito ao notar que o pequeno realmente estava incomodado, e para o meu alívio, se limitou a me tocar apenas quando o pequeno estava longe. Porém, ainda assim era difícil. Eu queria poder retribuir cada toque que recebia com o dobro de intensidade do que realmente fazia, mas pensar que Eiji poderia aparecer a qualquer momento me travava, ainda mais após quase termos sido pegos na noite anterior.

          Em certo momento naquele dia, Eiji estava completamente distraído com seus desenhos, e Izuna aproveitou aquilo para se aproximar enquanto eu estava na cozinha. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele iria fazer e o que aquele sorriso significava, o que me dividia entre satisfação e o medo de sermos pegos pelo pequeno, que com certeza viraria aquela cabana de cabeça para baixo, e logo depois nunca mais olharia em minha cara. Pensar nisso me deixou um pouco arisco, e quando Izuna tocou um de meus braços, me esquivei dele da maneira mais discreta que consegui.

          — Há algo de errado? — Ele me olhou confuso e se aproximou mais uma vez.

          — Não — afirmei sem olhá-lo, e me ocupei com a louça que nem ao menos ia guardar antes de me colocar naquela situação. — Está tudo bem.

          — Tobirama — Izuna me chamou com preocupação na voz e tocou o meu ombro, na tentativa de chamar a minha atenção, mas acabei reagindo mal ao toque e além de voltar a me afastar, dei um tapa em sua mão.

          Izuna me olhou assustado por um momento, e no outro claramente magoado pela recusa ter vindo daquela maneira. Eu havia me arrependido daquilo no mesmo momento em que senti o impacto de nossas peles se chocando. Foi uma reação boba e o tapa nem foi tão forte, mas, ainda assim, acabei me lembrando da época em que só nos tocávamos para trocar socos e chutes.

          — Me desculpe, eu... — me virei para ele rapidamente e tentei pegar em sua mão, mas ele me olhou com raiva e se afastou. — Izuna! — O chamei quando o vi subir as escadas até o segundo andar com pressa.

          Suspirei fundo antes de largar o que estava fazendo para segui-lo. Eu me sentia um completo idiota por fazer aquilo quando tudo o que queria era tê-lo cada vez mais próximo, e para completar, bem no dia em que ele teria que ir embora.

          Meus pés se moveram rapidamente, mas parei no primeiro degrau quando me lembrei da pessoinha que era, em partes, a responsável por minha estupidez. Eu sabia que ele iria compreender aquela mudança, ainda era muito recente e teríamos que ter uma conversa logo, era só isso, e ainda assim compliquei ainda mais a situação e acabei magoando Izuna. Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto me xingava em tom baixo. E surpreso por Eiji não ter se atentado àquela situação, o olhei ainda pintando seus desenhos enquanto cantarolava a música que Izuna havia ensinado a ele.

          — Fique aqui, Eiji — pedi, esperando que ele me olhasse, mas o pequeno continuou distraído com a melodia e a tinta. — Eiji — o chamei em tom mais alto, e enfim ele olhou para trás. — Eu vou subir por algum tempo. Fique aqui desenhando, ok? — Avisei devagar e tentando mostrar calma para não gerar perguntas, mas me surpreendi mais uma vez, quando ele apenas assentiu e fez um relaxado sinal com a mão, como se estivesse me dispensando.

          Eu o olhei indignado por um momento, mas logo também o deixei para lá, como havia feito comigo.

          “Ele realmente gostou do presente”, pensei, ainda surpreso com a desfeita enquanto subia as escadas. Mas tal assunto foi afastado rapidamente quando segui diretamente para onde sabia que Izuna estaria. O cômodo que havíamos limpado naquela manhã era o único com a porta aberta, e por ela passei e a tranquei em seguida. Me sentia mal por Eiji, mas Izuna e eu realmente precisávamos de um tempo sem termos medo de estarmos juntos.

          Meus pés foram diretamente até a sacada, onde o encontrei, de braços cruzados e com o olhar fixo na paisagem à frente.

          — Ei — o chamei antes de tentar tocar seu ombro, mas ele me imitou ao desviar. — Eu sinto muito — disse um pouco magoado pela recusa, mas então entendendo como ele se sentia naquele momento.

          Eu me encostei na madeira de proteção, e ironicamente nos vi nas posições exatas do dia em que disse a ele o que estava sentindo. Mas o clima entre nós era completamente diferente daquela vez. Enquanto eu me sentia tremendamente culpado, Izuna se virou em minha direção e me olhou com mágoa e algum outro sentimento que não consegui identificar, pois o que ouvi a seguir me tirou a atenção de qualquer coisa que não fosse suas palavras de tom triste:

          — Você se arrepende?

          — Jamais — tratei de responder imediatamente, e o vi desviar o olhar para o chão. — Venha aqui — o chamei em tom baixo. Sabendo que não seria obedecido, toquei seu quadril e o forcei a ficar à minha frente. Ele ainda tentou se livrar de mim, mas o segurei ali com as duas mãos, e quando senti a sua em meu peito, o acariciei levemente. — É completamente o contrário, ok? — Voltei a falar, mas um pouco envergonhado por ter que dizer a verdade. — Se tornou um pouco mais difícil te tocar e ao mesmo tempo conseguir me controlar, entende? — A pergunta saiu em tom baixo, mas Izuna me ouviu muito bem e enfim voltou a me olhar. — E com Eiji à nossa volta o tempo todo. Fiquei um pouco nervoso.

          Senti o meu rosto se esquentar levemente ao dizer aquelas coisas, e o fraco sorriso de Izuna me mostrou que aquele sentimento estava bem visível. Ele segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos e seu sorriso se repuxou um pouco mais.

          — Você é um idiota — disse Izuna, com divertimento em sua voz. Normalmente teria ficado bravo com aquilo, mas poder vê-lo sem aquela expressão magoada me deixou tão aliviado que não me importei e ri em tom baixo.

          — Sim, eu sou —afirmei sem me importar, e virei o meu rosto para beijar a mão que antes afastei de mim. — Mas eu realmente sinto muito.

          — Está tudo bem — ele afirmou ao se aproximar um pouco mais e como eu, se mostrou sem jeito. — Eu também não consigo me controlar — Izuna mexeu nos cabelos com nervosismo. — É difícil manter as minhas mãos longe de você agora. Já esperei por  _muito_  tempo.

          O bico que formou em seus lábios ao dizer tais palavras o deixou completamente adorável e não resisti em abraçar sua cintura e afundar o meu rosto em seu pescoço. Ali o beijei levemente, e o senti estremecer em meus braços.

          — Tobirama... — ele me chamou de maneira sofrida e afastou o meu rosto de sua pele, para então poder olhar em meus olhos.

          — A porta está trancada — o informei com um sorriso de canto e recebi um carregado de malícia em resposta.

          Izuna mordeu o lábio inferior antes de voltar a se aproximar, e antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele me beijou com urgência. Eu estava farto de tentar me segurar, então o retribuí da mesma maneira, mesmo sabendo que não poderíamos passar daquilo. Só precisávamos esperar mais um pouco e os quartos estariam completamente habitáveis, e então, teríamos muito mais privacidade. Mas como antes Izuna não compartilhou os mesmos pensamentos comigo e pressionou o corpo sobre o meu na clara intenção de ir além daquela caricia.

          Eu o chamei assim que soltou os meus lábios, mas não recebi a atenção que queria. Izuna passou os lábios por meu queixo e o sugou levemente antes de descer ainda mais, chegando ao meu pescoço. Em seguida afastou a gola da camiseta eu usava e sugou minha pele novamente, mas com um pouco mais de força, me fazendo suspirar. Tentei chamá-lo mais uma vez, para tentar alertá-lo que aquilo não era nada sábio e que logo não teria condições de negar nada, mas Izuna levantou o rosto e fez sinal para que eu me calasse. Ele então segurou minha mão e enquanto me olhava nos olhos, levou dois de meus dedos até a boca. Meu corpo se arrepiou, estremeceu e ficou em chamas de uma vez assim que senti sua língua rodeá-los, e logo Izuna os sugou leve e lentamente.

          — Você está querendo me enlouquecer, não é? — Perguntei ao sorrir de canto, e não consegui segurar um ofego quando ele sugou os meus dedos mais uma vez.

          Izuna riu em tom baixo ao me soltar, e aquele som me fez arrepiar novamente. Já envolvido demais e como pensei um pouco antes, entrei em um momento em que não conseguia mais pará-lo, logo me desencostei da madeira e passei meus braços por sua cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto.

          Assim que nossos peitorais se encontraram, beijei-o com fome e pura excitação. Izuna apertou meus ombros com força ao retribuir, e soltou um gemido abafado por meus lábios quando movi meus quadris sobre os dele. Nós estávamos completamente excitados, e sem controle algum intensifiquei aquelas sensações ao fazer aquilo.

          Ele soltou os meus lábios após longos minutos com a carícia e sorriu de maneira sensual em minha direção. Izuna voltou a segurar a minha mão, mas daquela vez ele me puxou para dentro do cômodo e em seguida ao lado da porta da sacada, onde não havia como nos verem do lado de fora.

          Ele me jogou contra a parede e passou as mãos por meu peitoral de maneira vagarosa e após um rápido beijo, chegou em minha calça. Eu definitivamente não só queria, mas como  _precisava_  dele, porém ainda tinha um pouco de juízo sobrando em mim, mesmo que pouco, e segurei suas mãos rapidamente.

          Izuna me olhou assustado por um momento, mas suavizou a expressão ao me ouvir dizer:

          — Estou louco por isso, mas, Eiji está lá em baixo e irá nos ouvir.

          Ele voltou a sorrir assim que terminei de falar e nada disse, apenas afastou as minhas mãos e se ajoelhou à minha frente. Eu ainda tentei falar algo mais, porém, não tive forças quando senti seu toque por cima da minha calça. Minha cabeça encostou na parede quando segurei um gemido, e tive que me esforçar ao máximo para não fazer barulho enquanto Izuna me acariciava com firmeza e ainda me olhava daquela maneira provocante. Aquela posição em que ele estava tornava tudo ainda mais erótico, e não tive como protestar àquilo, que apesar das tentativas anteriores de negar, me agradava grandemente.

          — Só me deixe prová-lo um pouco — a voz de Izuna saiu rouca e arrastada quando pediu tal coisa e só consegui assentir rapidamente por conta do novo gemido que segurei apenas por ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira despudorada.

          Ele logo levou as mãos até os botões da minha calça e a abaixou juntamente com a roupa íntima. Não consegui segurar um ofego quando meu membro se viu livre finalmente, mas em seguida mordi meus lábios com força para calar outro gemido que tentava sair com intensidade e sabia que seria alto, por conta do prazer que senti quando Izuna o tocou diretamente pela primeira vez.

          Izuna manteve o olhar em meu rosto enquanto me tocava, o que me deixava ainda mais extasiado e cada vez menos preocupado com qualquer coisa que não fosse o que ele fazia ali. Acabou tocando a cabeça de meu membro primeiro, e o massageou com a palma da mão. Em seguida desceu para a extensão e deslizou ambas as mãos para cima e para baixo, me arrancando baixos gemidos que aprovavam cada toque. Logo ele parou por um momento e o segurou com apenas uma das mãos, e naquele instante foi ainda mais difícil conseguir me segurar. Izuna deu atenção a cabeça do meu membro novamente, mas quem o acariciava era sua boca e a ponta da língua. Aquela sensação quente e molhada, juntamente com a visão que tinha, me dez perder o controle por um momento e soltei um gemido um pouco mais alto do que deveria.

          Os lábios de Izuna se repuxaram enquanto ainda estava em volta de meu membro e o vi sorrir com malícia antes de, aos poucos, descê-los um pouco mais, me recebendo pela metade em sua boca. Daquela vez tive que tampar a minha boca com a mão ou definitivamente teríamos uma terceira pessoinha batendo na porta em segundos.

          Izuna sugou o meu membro de maneira vagarosa e voltou até a cabeça tornando a me colocar para dentro um pouco mais fundo em seguida. Quando chegou onde parecia o seu limite, passou a sugá-lo devagar mais uma vez e sua língua voltou a se mover de maneira deliciosa em minha carne.

          Ele passou a se mover mais rápido em um momento, e os baixos gemidos que saíam de mim tentaram se elevar, mas os segurei como pude, e quando voltei a olhar para baixo, senti as minhas pernas tremerem levemente. Izuna se mostrava cada vez mais erótico ao fazer aquilo, e se não bastasse o grande prazer que me proporcionava com sua boca, ainda me dava a incrível visão dele com as calças desabotoadas e com o membro para fora, sendo acariciado no mesmo ritmo em que usava em mim.

          Eu pensei que seria o meu fim naquele momento, apenas por poder ver aquilo, mas segurei o máximo que pude, a fim de prolongar aquela sensação maravilhosa que era ter seus lábios me devorando com tanta fome que me fazia perder a cabeça.

          Mais uma vez pensei que chegaria ao ápice quando o senti gemer sobre o meu membro, e aquilo causou um leve tremor que correu da ponta até a base. Minha mão foi até seus cabelos, mas não o forcei. Minha intenção era apenas me segurar ali e acariciá-lo, mas Izuna me engoliu um pouco mais, devagar, até sentir sua garganta me apertar. Naquele momento não houve como me segurar, e soltei um gemido longo e rouco enquanto me segurava nele com força.

          Eu logo tampei a minha boca, mas foi tarde demais, e só pude esperar que nosso filho ainda estivesse tão distraído que acabara não me ouvindo, mas as minhas preocupações logo foram apagadas quando Izuna voltou a se mover. Ele largou o próprio membro quando apoiou as duas mãos em meus quadris, e sua boca passou a subir e descer sobre o meu membro com mais rapidez e ainda tocando sua garganta. Eu mantive a mão sobre os meus lábios enquanto gemia abafado e logo fechei os olhos, me sentindo completamente extasiado com aquilo.

          Izuna era muito melhor do que em minhas fantasias, e se pudesse passaria a eternidade naquela boca, mas eu acabei descobrindo que não era assim tão resistente nas mãos dele, e antes que terminasse, segurei sua cabeça, e devagar me retirei de sua boca.

          Não houve tempo para ele dizer ou fazer algo, eu imediatamente me ajoelhei e o beijei de maneira desesperada. O senti tremer quando o envolvi em meus braços, e isso só atiçou ainda mais os meus desejos. Eu me sentei sobre o chão, sem me importar com a madeira fria ou qualquer outra coisa além de Izuna, que puxei para se sentar em meu colo. Ele imediatamente segurou os meus quadris com as pernas, e gemeu arrastado próximo ao meu ouvido quando finalmente tive a oportunidade de tocar seu membro, que pulsava entre os meus dedos enquanto o acariciava velozmente. Ele gemeu o meu nome em tom baixo um pouco antes de voltar a também me tocar, e juntos abafamos um gemido com nossos lábios assim que juntamos nossas ereções. Eu estava quase em meu limite, mas vê-lo sentindo prazer daquela forma me deu um pouco mais de força para aguentar mais algum tempo.

          Os lábios cheios de Izuna estavam semiabertos à minha frente, e enquanto gemia baixo e sem parar, deslizei meus dedos por eles e coloquei dois deles em sua boca. Izuna sorriu entre um de seus gemidos e meus dedos, e os lambeu em seguida. Meu corpo se arrepiou por completo com aquela visão tão erótica, e em seguida retirei os meus dedos dali e os deslizei para dentro de sua calça.

          — Tobirama — Izuna ofegou junto ao meu nome e seu quadril se levantou por um momento quando sentiu um de meus dedos descaradamente penetrá-lo.

          Izuna continuou a gemer baixo enquanto me masturbava e me pressionava contra si, e quando cedo demais coloquei o segundo dedo, o ouvi soltar um som um pouco estranho, e sua respiração ficou arrastada. Ele deitou a testa em meu ombro quando voltei a movimentar os meus dedos, e por um momento pensei em parar com aquilo, para voltar com apenas um dos dedos, mas meus pensamentos foram jogados para o alto quando o senti aumentar o ritmo em meu membro, e assim que voltou a levantar a cabeça, começou a rebolar os quadris enquanto gemia um pouco mais alto.

          Ele chamou por meu nome mais uma vez quando acompanhei seu ritmo, acariciando seu membro e entrando e saindo de seu interior. Sentia-o apertar e sugar os meus dedos com força enquanto estava ali dentro, e imaginar como seria a sensação de estar  _realmente_  no interior dele, me deixou tão excitado que acabei gozando entre nossas mãos. Mas antes que eu pudesse soltar qualquer gemido, Izuna beijou os meus lábios, e abafou também os dele ao igualmente se entregar ao prazer e sujar ainda mais as nossas roupas.

          Izuna logo se jogou sobre mim, e ao abraçá-lo, ri fraco por conta da falta de fôlego. Ele logo encostou nossas testas e seu largo sorriso me contagiou.

          — Oh, meu Deus, Tobirama — disse ele, cada palavra entre as pausas que fazia para normalizar sua respiração.

          Eu ri mais uma vez, e sorri ainda mais ao olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Ele era incrível demais.

          — Está roubando as minhas falas — disse risonho, e fui acompanhado por ele, que riu baixo antes de receber os meus lábios sobre os seus.

          O beijo que trocamos foi curto, mas apenas aquilo fez o meu corpo querer reagir novamente. Eu suspirei fundo para me esfriar, e o ouvi rir antes de se afastar um pouco, mas ainda permanecendo em meu colo.

          — Eu acho que no fim, ele não nos ouviu — Izuna comentou enquanto abotoava a calça. — Eu te disse que paredes mais grossas seriam melhores.

          Ele me olhou vitorioso ao dizer aquelas coisas e riu em tom baixo. Eu não tinha forças para rebater nada naquele momento e apenas o acompanhei na risada enquanto tocava seu rosto.

          — Talvez esse deva ser o nosso quarto então — disse com um fraco sorriso que se alargou um pouco ao ver seus olhos brilharem em minha direção.

          —  _Nosso_? — Perguntou ele em tom baixo, claramente feliz com aquilo. Ele sorriu como uma criança quando assenti e seus braços apertaram o meu pescoço com força antes de receber incontáveis beijos em meu rosto.

          Naquele momento, enquanto o via me encarar tão feliz, me senti o homem mais tolo do mundo, por tudo o que havia acontecido em meu passado. Desde o momento em que o havia conhecido até duas noites antes daquele momento. Eu sempre tive tanto ao meu lado, mas só abri os olhos para aquilo depois de  _muito_  tempo. Quando segurei seu belo rosto em minhas mãos e encarei aqueles olhos negros que me deixavam louco, sorri de canto, e em seguida beijei seus lábios, pensando que tinha a pessoa perfeita para mim há anos, mas precisou de uma ação impensada, muita paciência e muitos meses para poder enfim ver o quão sortudo era, por ter a oportunidade de conseguir ver aquilo a tempo e principalmente por poder tentar recuperar o tempo perdido.


	14. Chapter 14

Foi ainda mais difícil deixar Izuna ir daquela vez. Poder tê-lo em meus braços naqueles últimos dias me deixou ganancioso, e não queria ter nada menos que aquilo. Eu ainda podia sentir um pouco das sensações causadas pelos toques que havíamos compartilhado horas antes de termos que nos despedir, e imaginar que ficaria sem nem ao menos ouvir sua voz, me causou um sentimento pesado no peito.

         Nós três estávamos do lado de fora, como era costume sempre que ele tinha que ir embora. O pequeno estava em pé ao meu lado, e segurava a minha mão com força, já nervoso com a despedida que viria em breve. Ele logo me soltou quando Izuna se ajoelhou à sua frente e segurou suas mãozinhas.

         — Se lembra da nossa conversa? — Ele perguntou para Eiji enquanto acariciava suas mãos.

         O pequeno assentiu devagar.

         — Eu não vou chorar, porque você volta logo.

         Izuna sorriu fraco enquanto bagunçava os cabelos curtos e negros, e fez um sinal positivo com a mão antes de puxá-lo para um abraço. Eiji não conseguiu esconder sua tristeza quando correspondeu àquele gesto, mas como havia prometido, segurou o choro, e voltou a segurar a minha mão assim que foi solto. Ele recebeu um beijo na testa antes de Izuna se levantar e então, foi a minha vez de ter um pouco de atenção.

         — Você também, hm? — Izuna brincou ao tocar o meu peitoral.

         — Não posso prometer algo assim — o respondi sério, mas logo me entreguei a uma leve risada juntamente com ele.

         Fiquei aliviado por poder vê-lo sorrir um pouco. Todas as vezes em que tinha que ir embora o clima ficava pesado, carregado de tristeza, e apesar de ainda sentir o mesmo aperto no peito de sempre ao chegar naquele momento, acabei cedendo a certeza de que logo o veria, e o rápido selar de lábios que trocamos também serviu para nos deixar menos melancólicos com a distância. Ainda era melhor que antes, quando tínhamos nada para se agarrar além de olhares tristes e simples acenos.

         Eiji apertou levemente a minha mão quando roubei um segundo rápido beijo de Izuna antes de nos afastarmos. Ele obviamente ainda levaria algum tempo para se acostumar com aquilo, mas ao menos, após a conversa que teve com Izuna um pouco antes daquilo, ficou menos emburrado ao nos ver daquela maneira muito mais carinhosa do que antes.

         A hora de Izuna ir veio muito rápida, e assim que ele se afastou de mim, teve que se despedir de vez.

         — Até logo — disse ele, e um pouco desanimado soltou um longo suspiro antes de enfim dar as costas e ir embora.

         A minha mão foi apertada novamente quando Izuna olhou para trás e acenou em nossa direção pela última vez antes sumir da minha visão. Ouvi um suspiro trêmulo e em seguida um baixo soluço, e logo olhei para o pequeno, que mesmo ainda tentando se segurar, derramou uma lágrima.

         — Quer vir para o meu colo? — Perguntei enquanto acariciava sua mão com o polegar. Eiji balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e deixou escapar outra lágrima.

         — Eu não estou chorando — afirmou o pequeno com teimosia, enquanto mantinha o olhar tristonho na direção de onde Izuna havia ido.

         — Eiji... — suspirei fundo, me sentindo mal por vê-lo daquela maneira. Estava pronto para confortá-lo, mas levei um pequeno susto quando ele soltou a minha mão com violência e me olhou nervoso. Suas mãozinhas se fecharam em punhos e as sobrancelhas juntaram enquanto derramava ainda mais lágrimas.

         — Eu  _não_  estou chorando! — Ele repetiu em tom alto e frustrado. —  _Você_  é que está!

         O pequeno saiu correndo assim que terminou de falar. Chocado com aquele jeito novo que o vi agir, apenas o observei ir até a porta, e fiquei ainda mais surpreso por vê-lo tropeçar — claramente de propósito — nos próprios pés e cair no chão. Eu corri até ele, e Eiji logo se sentou sobre o chão. Quando me ajoelhei à sua frente, vi que a expressão nervosa não estava mais lá, mas as lágrimas se intensificaram e o pequeno gritou alto, enfim chorando sem resguardos.

         — Eu caí! — Ele gritou quando percebeu que tinha a minha atenção. Eu estava com pena dele, mas o choque por ver aquela cena me deixou meio lento e só o peguei no colo algum tempo depois.

         — É por isso que está chorando? — Perguntei desconfiado, mas obviamente já sabendo a verdade.

         — Sim! — Ele berrou outra vez enquanto se afundava ainda mais em lágrimas e apertava a minha camiseta com força.

         Me segurei para não balançar a cabeça de um lado para outro por causa daquilo. Ele estava triste por ver Izuna ir mais uma vez e o entendia, mas me senti um pouco incomodado com o seu jeito de lidar com a promessa que havia feito e ainda assim fazer o que queria. Eu não conseguia entender como ele havia aprendido aquele tipo de coisa. Fingir uma queda para poder chorar por outro motivo. Aquilo era trapaça, mentira, e nunca havíamos ensinado coisas do tipo para Eiji. Fiquei preso nesse assunto pelo resto da noite, imaginando como ele poderia ter conseguido ter aquele tipo de raciocínio sozinho, mas no fim, apesar de hesitante por não ser algo bom, não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco orgulhoso. Ele era inteligente demais.

*******

Nós passamos um pouco mais de uma semana sem ver Izuna. Ele deu notícias algumas vezes durante aqueles dias, mas como sempre, não podia dar tantos detalhes sobre o seu afastamento, o que me deixava preocupado não só com ele, mas também com o meu clã.

         Era difícil viver dividido como vinha sendo. De um lado queria avisar Hashirama que talvez os Uchiha estivessem planejando algo, mas do outro, não queria incitar outra batalha em que Izuna poderia se machucar novamente. Se pudesse, o faria ficar conosco de vez, mas sabia que seria impossível se eu ainda lutasse naquela guerra ao lado de meu irmão. Izuna jamais aceitaria fazer parte dos Senju enquanto fossemos uma ameaça para os Uchiha, e eu... ainda nem ao menos sabia se seria capaz de fazer parte do clã dele, mesmo sem uma guerra. Eu o queria ao meu lado, e não tinha mais aquela sede de sangue Uchiha como antigamente, mas mentiria se dissesse que não guardava magoa alguma daquele clã. Izuna não era responsável pela morte da maior parte da minha família, mas não podia dizer o mesmo dos outros, e ainda havia Madara. Izuna o amava e idolatrava, me contava histórias de quando eram mais novos até aquele momento, mostrando uma pessoa bem diferente do que eu via, e isso deveria me fazer ao menos tentar olhá-lo de outra maneira, mas não conseguia. Ele poderia ser bom para Izuna, mas eram irmãos, aquilo era normal. Madara também poderia não ter ligação com as mortes de Itama e Kawarama, mas... ele havia magoado Hashirama, pisado em seus sentimentos e traído sua confiança. Eu não conseguia confiar nele.

         Era uma situação complicada a que vivia, mas não pretendia voltar atrás. Eu não me arrependia, assim como havia dito a Izuna; tudo o que queria era que as coisas pudessem ser menos arriscadas, pois acima de tudo, tínhamos Eiji para proteger. O pequeno estava ficando cada vez mais esperto. Ele havia voltado a perguntar sobre o meu jutsu, e começara a nos questionar o motivo de não poder sair com tanta frequência. Sempre que não podia ir ver Hashirama, ele agia como se fosse nossa culpa e ganhávamos uma boa dose de desprezo por algumas horas do dia. Ele também perguntava de Aika, e os amigos que havia feito no Norte. Eu queria que ele pudesse ter contato com outras crianças com frequência, ter apenas adultos ao seu lado o limitava a aprender certas coisas. Sempre acabava cedendo a muitas coisas por ele, mas não podia ceder a sua carinha de choro quando negava um passeio. Não podia arriscar sua segurança, e ele obviamente não entendia isso.

         Izuna ainda não queria contar a ele sobre a guerra, e eu nem ao menos lutei contra suas palavras. Já era difícil tentar explicar para ele os motivos de seus pais de repente estarem agindo de forma diferente um com o outro, e imaginava como seria quando soubesse que ambos éramos inimigos fora daquela cabana. Pensar que um dia suas perguntas seriam ainda mais complicadas me deixava nada ansioso para que crescesse, ainda mais quando chegasse em uma idade em que questionaria o motivo de ter dois homens como pais. Suas perguntas muitas vezes eram inocentes e constrangedoras, mas à medida que iam crescendo, me assustavam cada vez mais.  
         Izuna havia tido uma rápida conversa com Eiji antes de ir embora. O pequeno havia demonstrado mais de sua irritação ao nos ver simplesmente abraçados, e daquela vez precisou de uma explicação melhor do que a completamente vaga que havíamos dado. Izuna preferiu conversar com ele sozinho, e não soube com detalhes o que havia dito, mas pareceu convencê-lo por aquele momento. Porém, algumas curiosidades sobre o assunto começaram a despertar no pequeno, e sozinho, tive que lidar com algumas perguntas; como quanto tempo ficaríamos daquele jeito, ou se viveríamos felizes para sempre como em sua história, a qual usou como padrão fixo para entender o que acontecia entre nós. Muitas vezes fiquei sem saber o que responder, e isso o deixou cada vez mais pensativo. Eu sabia que logo também teria que ter uma conversa séria com ele, porém, adiei o quanto pude, enquanto me dividia em escolher as palavras certas e sentir uma saudade tremenda de seu pai.

         Izuna havia mandado um recado dias depois, dizendo a data exata em que voltaria para nós. O pequeno e eu ficamos extremamente ansiosos o dia todo, mas no meio da tarde recebemos um novo recado, avisando que ainda viria, mas um pouco mais tarde do que pretendia. A ansiedade aumentou um pouco mais depois daquilo. Não houve um dia sem ele em que não deitei em minha cama cheio de saudade de tê-lo em meus braços, ou simplesmente ouvi-lo falar, ou brincar e brigar com Eiji durante dia. E para piorar, para tentar controlar sua ansiedade, o pequeno voltou com suas perguntas.

         — Você vai abraçar o papai quando ele chegar? — Perguntou ele, tentando parecer despreocupado, mas era óbvio o ciúme em seu tom de voz e em seguida no olhar, quando respondi que provavelmente iria.

         Eiji ficou quieto após ter sua resposta, e mais uma vez pensativo. Ali vi o momento de finalmente termos a nossa conversa. Não o queria pensando bobagens ou se sentindo excluído, e teria que passar por cima daquele medo bobo de admitir o que sentia para uma criança. Porém, não cheguei nem ao menos a me sentar ao seu lado em uma das cadeiras da cozinha. A presença de Izuna foi sentida por mim assim que o pensamento da conversa passou por minha cabeça, e a nossa casa se tornou agitada quando contei ao pequeno sobre seu pai. Ele não tentou se esconder ou abriu a porta antes de Izuna como sempre fazia. Eiji desceu da cadeira, me olhou de canto e esperou pacientemente, até a porta enfim ser aberta.

         Meu coração bateu rápido quando o vi depois de todos aqueles dias, e sorri como bobo quando ele fez o mesmo em minha direção. Eu definitivamente havia sentido a falta daquele sorriso.

         Eiji correu para os braços dele assim que a porta foi fechada, e roubou a nossa atenção. Izuna o recebeu com um forte abraço e beijos em suas bochechas, que o fizeram rir divertido. O pequeno logo o encheu de perguntas sobre sua demora, mas não teve suas respostas quando seus pés descalços foram notados. Izuna o mandou buscar ao menos meias imediatamente, e feliz demais por ter seu outro pai, Eiji correu para o segundo andar sem reclamar como normalmente faria.

         Eu os observei em silêncio, até enfim voltar a ter a atenção de Izuna sobre mim.

         — Está muito frio, Tobirama — ele se aproximou enquanto falava e também retirava o cachecol e desabotoava o grosso casaco que usava. — Como pôde deixá-lo sem as meias?

         Ele estava bravo comigo, e como era costume, chegou me enchendo de problemas que seriam facilmente resolvidos. A lareira estava acesa e esquentava a cabana perfeitamente, mas não foi o suficiente para Izuna, que continuou a falar sem parar. Sorri calmo ao vê-lo reclamando como sempre. Eu havia sentido falta daquilo.

         — Eu estou muito bem, Izuna, obrigado — disse debochado, assim que ele parou à minha frente. — E quanto a você?

         Ele também sorriu antes de apoiar as mãos em meu peito, e em seguida se inclinar em minha direção. Nossos lábios se juntaram em uma carícia rápida, e logo o largo sorriso dele estava ali para aquecer o meu peito.

         — Muito melhor agora — ele respondeu risonho e subiu as mãos até os meus ombros.

         — Está gelado — notei ao esbarrar nossos narizes. — Deixe-me aquecê-lo, hm?

         Minhas mãos deslizaram por baixo do grosso casaco que ele usava e assim que rodeei sua cintura com os braços, o levantei alguns centímetros, até ficarmos na mesma altura. Izuna riu em tom baixo quando se segurou em meu pescoço e correspondeu o beijo saudoso que comecei em seguida. O senti suspirar em minha boca enquanto aprofundava ainda mais a caricia, e acabei sorrindo satisfeito com aquilo. Eu havia sentido tanto a falta dele. Parecia que a distância havia se tornado ainda pior depois que passamos a nos envolver daquela maneira, e meus braços o apertavam sobre mim como se não o tocasse há meses, quando na verdade não nos víamos há pouco mais de uma semana.

         Os beijos extremamente longos se tornaram os meus favoritos por causa dele. Os lábios de Izuna eram deliciosos e viciantes, e era difícil conseguir largá-lo quando estávamos daquela maneira. E eu teria continuado com aquele beijo por muito mais tempo, porém, a voz que ouvimos não muito longe dali, infelizmente nos fez parar e contra a vontade separamos os nossos lábios.

         — Que nojo! — Foi a frase que nos interrompeu. Imediatamente segui o som daquela voz, e vi Eiji no meio da escada e nos olhando boquiaberto. — Eca! — Ele exclamou enquanto fazia uma cara enojada e em seguida desceu o resto dos degraus.

         — Ei, pequeno — tentei agir normalmente, pois sabia que Izuna estava se sentindo envergonhado por termos sido pegos aos beijos por Eiji, que se aproximou rapidamente e nos encarou de perto.

         — Mas o que é  _isso_? — Ele perguntou indignado e ao mesmo tempo claramente chocado.

         Izuna sorriu sem jeito enquanto colocava uma mecha de seus cabelos atrás da orelha, e aquele era o sinal de que ele começaria a se enrolar por conta da vergonha, então tomei a frente naquela conversa e o respondi com naturalidade:

         — Nós já te explicamos o que é um beijo.

         — Não — ele bateu o pé no chão com nervosismo. — Esse é  _muito_  diferente. Você... — Eiji hesitou por um momento, parecendo criar coragem, e em seguida levantou o dedo em minha direção. — Você colocou a  _língua_  na boca dele!

         Eiji fez outra careta enojada e colocou a língua para fora, como se fosse vomitar.

         Fiquei um pouco sem jeito por ouvir aquilo, mas não mais que Izuna, que corou por completo no mesmo instante. Porém, ele não pareceu a fim de permanecer em silêncio, e seus lábios logo se moveram, mas antes que um de nós pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Eiji nos cortou com seu olhar subitamente raivoso, e em seguida suas mãozinhas se chocaram contra as minhas pernas. Ele pareceu ainda mais frustrado ao não conseguir me empurrar como queria, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao dizer:

         — Vocês  _não podem_  fazer isso!

         — Eiji — Izuna o chamou com repreensão pelo o que havia feito, mas ao mesmo tempo o olhou preocupado e tentou tocá-lo quando se abaixou para olhá-lo de perto, mas Eiji o ignorou e saiu correndo dali, indo diretamente para a sua cama e afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

         — Espere — segurei o braço de Izuna quando percebi que ia segui-lo. — Deixe-me conversar com ele desta vez — pedi enquanto acariciava suas costas. — Por que não vai ver como ficou o segundo andar? Agora só faltam móveis novos.

         Izuna me olhou preocupado e em seguida para Eiji que chorava baixinho contra o travesseiro. Ele hesitou por um momento, mas logo assentiu desanimado e seguiu para a escada após eu beijar sua cabeça. Eu sabia que ele também queria conversar com o pequeno, mas daquela vez senti que eu é quem deveria fazer aquilo. Eiji parecia nervoso com ambos, mas tive uma atenção especial em sua fúria, e foi o que me motivou ainda mais a fazer aquilo sozinho, além de dever a ele muitas respostas daquela semana.

         Me aproximei da cama, podendo ouvir o soluçar abafado pelo travesseiro.

         — Ei — o chamei assim que sentei ao seu lado. — Está bravo comigo? — Toquei suas costas ao perguntar, e recebi silêncio por alguns segundos. Mas Eiji aos poucos virou a cabeça e revelou metade do rosto avermelhado quando enfim assentiu. — Por quê? — Perguntei um pouco afetado por vê-lo daquela maneira por minha causa, e o sentimento piorou quando recebi a minha resposta.

         — Você... e o papai... — ele tentava falar entre soluços — vão me deixar de lado agora.

         Imediatamente eu me deitei ao seu lado, e passei a acariciar a suas costas enquanto falava com seriedade:

         — Mas é claro que não, pequeno. Nós nunca o deixamos de lado. Por que faríamos isso agora? — Minha mão subiu até seus cabelos e enfim pude ver seu rosto por inteiro quando se virou completamente para mim. — Nós te amamos mais do que tudo.

         — Promete? — O pequeno perguntou em tom baixo e rouco. Eu assenti rapidamente, e o ouvi suspirar assim que desviou o olhar para baixo.

         — Você não gosta de ver o papai e eu juntos desse jeito?

         — É estranho.

         — Eu sei — disse em tom baixo e também desviando o olhar. Eu sabia muito bem o quão estranha era aquela situação, e pensar que se aquilo era óbvio para uma criança que praticamente nada sabia da vida, me trazia uma leve insegurança.

         Izuna e eu éramos inimigos de guerra, criados para nos odiar, e ainda por cima, como bônus naquela história completamente fora do normal, éramos dois homens — apaixonados e que tinham um filho. Mesmo esses ainda não sendo os motivos da estranheza do pequeno, era óbvio que para os outros seria se soubessem. Mas ainda depois de repassar toda a situação em minha mente naquele momento, não consegui ter aquela insegurança por muito tempo. Não me importava o que achassem de nós no futuro, pelo o contrário, queria que falassem o quanto quisessem, pois, os burburinhos significariam que passaríamos por aquela época sem precisar nos separar. Eu poderia perder tudo o que tinha. Dinheiro, nome, reputação, mas não a eles, que eram os únicos que me importavam juntamente com o meu irmão.

         — Por que vocês têm que ficar assim agora? — A pergunta do pequeno me tirou de meus pensamentos, e voltei a encarar seus olhos avermelhados.

         — Bem... porque temos sentimentos um pelo outro, — toquei sua mão ao falar — um pouco diferente do que temos por você, mas não quer dizer que é maior ou melhor.

         Eiji desviou o olhar outra vez quando assentiu ainda chateado, e foi quando percebi que obviamente ele já havia escutado aquilo de Izuna. Ele agora queria a  _minha_  resposta.

         — Vou te contar um segredo, ok? — Disse ao me aproximar um pouco mais, e como esperei, seus olhos curiosos voltaram para mim. — Izuna e eu nos conhecemos há muito tempo, desde que éramos pequenos.

         — Mesmo? Pequenos iguais a mim?

         — Mesmo — sorri um pouco mais tranquilo por vê-lo mais interessado do que triste. — Mas não tão pequenos assim. Tínhamos dez anos de idade.

         Ele ficou pensativo com minhas palavras, provavelmente tentando imaginar como era uma criança de dez anos.

         — Vocês eram amigos? — A pergunta veio com ainda mais curiosidade e enfim o vi sorrir, mesmo que pouco.

         — Não — respondi entre uma breve risada. — Nós brigávamos bastante, até mesmo depois de crescidos. — O pequeno pareceu surpreso ao me ouvir. — Mas paramos com isso quando você chegou em nossas vidas — sorri outra vez ao me lembrar dele tão pequeno em meus braços. — Nós tomamos conta de você juntos, e sem perceber, acabamos tomando conta um do outro também.

         — Então viraram amigos — ele insistiu naquele assunto ao afirmar em vez de perguntar daquela vez. Parecia não conseguir nos imaginar brigando com frequência.

         — Sim, e graças a você — segurei seu nariz ao falar, e logo ri juntamente com ele. Acabei também me empolgando em contar aquelas coisas. — Depois, acabamos vendo que não podíamos ser só amigos, nos apaixonamos, como naquele livro do herói — Eiji assentiu rapidamente ao ser lembrado da história —, é por isso que os nossos carinhos são diferentes.

         O pequeno assentiu para mim, mas sabia que ele ainda tinha perguntas em sua mente, principalmente por ter nos visto daquela maneira que para ele era completamente nova e estranha.

         — Você se lembra de como se sentiu hoje, quando o viu entrar pela porta? — Recebi uma resposta afirmativa assim que perguntei. — Como se sentiu?

         — Feliz.

         — Por quê?

         — Porque eu estava com saudade — ele esticou os lábios, formando um adorável bico ao explicar o que sentiu.

         — Eu também — ri em tom baixo. — Papa sentiu  _tanto_  a falta do papai. É por isso que agi daquela maneira — disse em tom baixo, um pouco envergonhado por admitir aquilo em voz alta, mas valeu a pena depois de tudo, pois mais uma vez vi Eiji sorrir. — Mas é um carinho de adultos, e você não deveria ter visto. Eu sinto muito — arrumei sua curta franja ao me desculpar, e de repente vi suas bochechas gordinhas ficarem levemente avermelhadas, e claramente não pelo choro de mais cedo.

         Eiji se arrastou na cama, ficando ainda mais próximo de mim. Em seguida ele olhou para a escada e quando voltou a olhar em meus olhos, colocou a mãozinha ao lado dos lábios, como se quisesse cobri-los para outros que não fossem eu.

         — Papa... você ama o papai?

         A pergunta sussurrada como se fosse um segredo me atingiu em cheio, e meu coração disparou ao mesmo tempo em que senti o meu rosto esquentar. O pequeno esperou por uma resposta com aparente ansiedade, e mesmo envergonhado por admitir tanto para ele, acabei assentindo devagar.

         — Como se sente sobre isso? — Perguntei, também ansioso, quando enfim achei a minha voz.

         Eiji se mexeu na cama e deitou as costas sobre o colchão. O pequeno passou a brincar com os próprios dedos enquanto olhava unicamente para eles.

         — É melhor do que brigar — enfim disse e me olhou novamente. — Eu gosto. Mas não quando ficam grudados.

         Sua cara emburrada, mas ao mesmo tempo querendo ceder, me fez abrir um largo sorriso e não resisti em enchê-lo de beijos. Eiji riu enquanto tentava me afastar, e quando enfim conseguiu, me senti completamente aliviado por vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira novamente.

         — Eu te amo, pequeno — acabei dizendo espontaneamente e recebi mais um prêmio por ver sua expressão envergonhada, ao menos por alguns segundos.

         — Eu também — ele segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãozinhas ao dizer. — Amo você mais que o papai ama. E amo o papai mais do que você ama.

         — Oh, isso é uma competição? — Ri divertido diante daquilo e em seguida fiz cocegas em sua barriga.

         Ele ria enquanto me empurrava e pedia para que eu parasse, mas ao mesmo tempo se agarrava em meus braços. O pequeno estava acostumado a ter toda a atenção só para ele, por isso estava tão chateado ao nos ver juntos daquela maneira, então, mesmo louco para subir e ficar com Izuna, ou chamá-lo para se juntar a nós, resolvi ficar mais algum tempo ali.

         Eiji logo se aquietou e quando voltou a me olhar daquele jeito curioso de sempre, me encheu de perguntas sobre o nosso passado, e como brigávamos. Eu não podia dizer a ele como tudo realmente era, mas por sorte consegui distraí-lo daquelas perguntas, e acabei começando uma história sobre Hashirama quando era mais jovem. Eiji ficou atento e reagiu em cada parte, mas dormiu antes de chegar na metade da história. Ele havia acordado muito cedo para esperar Izuna, e no fim não aguentou por tanto tempo. E só o deixei quando me certifiquei de que estava completamente confortável e dormindo profundamente.


	15. Chapter 15

Eu subi as escadas já esperando mais broncas de Izuna, que com certeza queria conversar um pouco mais com o pequeno, ou ao menos colocá-lo para dormir, e no fim só teve aquela cena desagradável, que sabia que estava remoendo no segundo andar naquele momento. Meus pés foram diretamente para o quarto que havíamos escolhido para nós, e fui recebido pelo ambiente quente por conta da lareira que ele havia acendido.

          Tudo estava limpo e pronto para uso, mas a falta de alguns móveis nos obrigava a permanecer no andar de baixo por mais algum tempo. Eiji havia me feito companhia na limpeza nos últimos dias, e Hashirama, levado futon para nós, então o usei para deixar o pequeno brincando ao meu lado enquanto terminava algumas coisas no cômodo, e foi exatamente ali que vi Izuna quando fechei a porta atrás de mim. Um fraco e inevitável sorriso se abriu em meus lábios ao vê-lo deitado. Enquanto andava, meus dedos deslizaram pela madeira de minha mesa que havia colocado ali mais cedo. Izuna me notou imediatamente e com rapidez se levantou.

          — Demorou um pouco mais do que pensei — expliquei ao me encostar na mesa e o observei se aproximar.

          — Ele está melhor? — Perguntou Izuna com preocupação, e em seguida parou à minha frente.

          — Sim. Já está dormindo — eu respondi em tom baixo, já esperando a reclamação que não veio. Apenas silêncio e seu olhar preocupado continuavam ali. — Eiji só está com ciúme, Izuna — tratei de tranquilizá-lo. — Ele vai entender melhor com o tempo.

          — Deveríamos ter conversado com ele juntos — ele deu um passo à frente ao reclamar, e sorri outra vez ao vê-lo não perder seu jeito de sempre.

          — Teremos outras oportunidades para isso — toquei sua cintura ao dizer e o trouxe um pouco mais para perto. — Não acha que ele vai largar do nosso pé da noite para o dia, não é?

          — Absolutamente não — ele riu um pouco mais relaxado, mas após um breve suspiro, seu olhar se tornou menos animado. — Eu só espero estar aqui para poder fazer isso com você.

          Suas palavras me deixaram alerta, e o olhei com seriedade quando segurei sua cintura com firmeza.

          — O que quer dizer com isso?

          — Nada — Izuna colocou a franja para trás ao falar, e suspirou derrotado por meu olhar preocupado e insistente quando apoiou os braços em meus ombros. — É só que... acho que a felicidade que ando sentindo me assusta um pouco — ele sorriu sem jeito antes de me abraçar e esconder o rosto em meu pescoço. — Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Tão completo — sua voz saiu baixa e abafada por minha pele. — E isso me faz ter medo de qualquer coisa que ameace nos mudar outra vez.

          Eu o apertei em meus braços enquanto o ouvia e o entendia completamente.

          — Eu também tenho medo — confessei no mesmo tom que o dele. Subi uma das mãos para as suas costas e o acariciei.

          — Eu achava que não tinha medos, Tobirama Senju — ele riu no final da frase e acabei fazendo o mesmo.

          — Todos têm medos, até mesmo eu. Principalmente eu, na verdade — soltei um suspiro por dizer tais coisas. Não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza, principalmente para ele, mas era necessário para que também me entendesse. — E é exatamente por isso que não desisto e estou sempre alerta — o apertei um pouco mais em meus braços. — Não quero te perder ou não estar aqui para você e Eiji. Eu morro de medo do que essa guerra possa fazer conosco, com meu irmão... e ironicamente isso faz com que a minha coragem aumente ainda mais — ele levantou o rosto ao me ouvir e encostei nossas testas quando pudemos nos olhar, levemente envergonhados. — Está tudo bem você ter medo, Izuna — voltei a acariciar suas costas enquanto falava. — Um homem sem medos é um homem vulnerável.

          — Eu posso usá-lo a meu favor — ele sorriu fraco ao chegar à conclusão, que me fez fazer o mesmo.

          — Exatamente.

          — Você fala bem demais — seu sorriso se abriu um pouco mais ao afirmar tal coisa, e fiquei um pouco sem jeito quando desencostou nossas testas e deitou a cabeça na lateral da minha, pois em seguida sua risada curta passou por meus ouvidos. — É tão inteligente.

          Ele nunca havia dito aquilo sem ser como deboche ou um insulto, e seu novo tom para aquelas palavras fez o meu rosto esquentar levemente.

          — É uma coisa ruim? — Perguntei, a fim de tentar afastar um pouco aquela súbita timidez, e o ouvi rir baixo mais uma vez.

          — Não… — ele deslizou o rosto pelo meu, e sua voz ficou ainda mais próxima — é  _sexy_.

          Senti seus lábios tocarem a minha pele, e recebi leves beijos em minha bochecha, até chegar na lateral de meus lábios, que já sorriam sem a minha permissão. O beijo que trocamos a seguir foi inevitável e completamente bem-vindo. E finalmente pude tê-lo em meus braços, sem precisar me preocupar com interrupções ou o tempo que aquela carícia duraria.

          Izuna se agarrou ao meu pescoço mais uma vez enquanto nossas línguas se enrolavam com saudade uma da outra, e um pouco mais tarde com necessidade de muito mais que aquilo. Minhas mãos que estavam em sua cintura desceram até os quadris de maneira vagarosa e o apertei com um pouco de força, fazendo-o suspirar entre o longo beijo que trocávamos. Logo as desci ainda mais, e ao agarrar suas coxas, as puxei para cima e as prendi em minha cintura. Izuna se apoiou em meus ombros, surpreso pela movimentação, mas não largou os meus lábios em nenhum momento para reclamar, e só o que fez foi me provocar ao enlaçar minha cintura com as pernas e mexer os quadris devagar enquanto sugava os meus lábios. Eu me virei ao sentir um forte arrepio percorrer por meu corpo, e o coloquei sentado sobre a mesa que estava atrás de nós, mas o mantive colado a mim, depois de termos que separar os lábios.

          Estávamos ofegantes e quase sem ar, mas, ainda assim, não consegui me manter longe de sua boca por mais que alguns segundos, e minhas mãos voltaram a passear por seu corpo, por debaixo do casaco azul-marinho que ainda estava vestindo, mas que não ficou ali por muito tempo. O senti tremer levemente quando nossos membros já despertos esbarraram por cima dos tecidos de nossas roupas, e ansioso para tocá-lo como da última vez, e ir mais além, soltei seus lábios e desci os meus para o pescoço enquanto retirava seu casaco com urgência.

          Izuna soltou um baixo ofego próximo ao meu ouvido quando suguei sua pele com um pouco de força, e seus dedos afundaram em meus cabelos assim que sussurrou o meu nome. Meu corpo voltou a sentir aquele mesmo gostoso arrepio de antes, e louco para ouvir mais daquele tom de voz, o desci da mesa, e após uma rápida olhada no futon perto dali e depois para ele, não vi mais motivos para continuarmos a esperar. Izuna pareceu entender o meu olhar rapidamente, e depois de um fraco sorriso, voltou a ocupar meus lábios com os seus.

          Eu havia tido aquela ideia, mas foi ele quem me empurrou devagar até o futon. Nossos corpos se esfregavam um no outro sem pudor algum, o que estava deixando o meu cada vez mais quente e necessitado dele. Izuna logo se afastou um pouco, mas sem interromper o beijo, e sua mão acariciou o meu peito antes de deslizar para baixo e abrir os botões da minha calça. Não consegui segurar um baixo gemido quando sua mão, já sabendo o caminho perfeitamente, entrou em minha calça, e meu membro recebeu a atenção que tanto queria. Ele subiu e desceu a mão em uma lenta carícia, até enfim chegarmos ao lado do futon, onde sem perceber fui guiado para me deitar. Quando minhas costas encostaram no tecido, nossos lábios se separaram, e acabei sorrindo ao vê-lo levemente corado por conta da excitação enquanto se sentava sobre mim. Minhas mãos voltaram para a sua cintura quando se curvou para começarmos outro beijo, e meu membro pulsou ao senti-lo se mover sobre ele de maneira sensual e extremamente provocante. Meu toque imediatamente desceu para o seu quadril, e o incentivei a continuar e se mover um pouco mais rápido. Os nossos movimentos acabaram fazendo com que os membros se tocassem outra vez, e Izuna interrompeu o beijo por conta de seu longo, mas baixo gemido.

          Ele segurou as minhas mãos e as tirou de seu corpo, em seguida as prendeu acima de minha cabeça. Nossos dedos se entrelaçaram antes de nos beijarmos outra vez, de forma mais rápida, mas ainda mais faminta que antes.

          — Eu senti tanto a sua falta — Izuna sussurrou contra os meus lábios quando os soltou por um breve momento.

          Mais uma vez a sua voz fez o meu corpo reagir, mas por conta do significado daquela frase, me senti ainda mais ansioso para tomá-lo para mim. Meu coração bateu rápido ao saber que ele também havia sentido a minha falta, e um bobo sorriso se abriu em meus lábios quando Izuna se afastou e ficou de joelhos outra vez. Ele me olhou com excitação e lambeu os lábios de maneira sensual antes de retirar a camiseta preta que estava usando. Meu baixo ventre se animou ainda mais por aquela cena, e não consegui mais me segurar. Adorava seus toques e de me sentir desejado como ele fazia ao agir daquela maneira, porém, já havia passado da hora de mostrar a Izuna o quanto eu também o queria.

          Eu me sentei sobre o futon rapidamente, e assim que sua camiseta foi ao chão, meus lábios enfim provaram mais de sua pele. Seus dedos voltaram a se afundar em meus cabelos enquanto beijava sua barriga, e o ouvi suspirar quando os beijos se tornaram lambidas. Em seguida os suspiros se tornaram baixos ofegos, enquanto minha língua deslizava por sua pele de maneira lenta, até ele abaixar um pouco o corpo e chegar em seu peitoral, onde passei a sugar a pele com pouca força.

          Meu nome saiu por seus lábios mais uma vez juntamente com um mais um ofego, assim que minha língua tocou um de seus mamilos. Izuna se sentou em meu colo e tremeu levemente quando chupei aquela parte de seu corpo. Meus cabelos foram puxados sem muita força quando passei a dar atenção também para o outro mamilo, que apertei entre os meus dedos, e o ouvi gemer extremamente baixo.

          Eu queria prová-lo devagar, sentir cada reação dele, e me deleitar com seus gemidos baixos e contidos. Nós poderíamos ter feito tal coisa naquele momento. Eiji estava dormindo no andar de baixo, e não havia como nos ouvir e acordar se mantivéssemos as vozes baixas, mas, apesar de querer aproveitar cada detalhe da primeira vez que o envolvia daquela maneira, a impaciência por já ter esperado tempo demais me fez jogar parte dos pensamentos românticos para o alto.

          Meus cabelos foram puxados novamente, mas com um pouco mais de força, o que me obrigou a soltar seu mamilo e pender a cabeça para trás. Pude ver seu sorriso brevemente antes de ser beijado com urgência. Ele também voltou a mexer o quadril em meu colo e meus gemidos abafados pelo beijo passaram a sair com mais frequência. Aqueles movimentos de Izuna estavam me deixando cada vez mais louco por ele, e não pensei mais de uma vez antes de agarrar sua cintura com um dos braços e em seguida virá-lo e deitá-lo sobre o futon.

          Nossos olhos se encontraram rapidamente antes de dar a minha atenção aos botões de sua calça, e um fraco sorriso se abriu em meus lábios. Ele parecia tão ansioso quanto eu.

          Eu o despi com rapidez, e em um minuto Izuna estava completamente nu à minha frente. A visão que tive me fez parar por um momento, e tudo o que consegui fazer foi encarar cada detalhe de seu corpo. Ele era absurdamente lindo e apetitoso. Izuna era o primeiro homem com quem tinha aquele tipo de relação, e me surpreendi por notar somente ali que em segundo algum havia temido aquele momento. Meus desejos por ele foram despertados aos poucos, e tive bastante tempo para pensar naquilo, porém, a dúvida sobre o que acharia do corpo de outro homem nunca veio. Sempre imaginei Izuna como um homem perfeito, como era o seu rosto, e não tinha dúvidas que dormir com ele deveria ser uma das melhores experiências que eu poderia ter. Em minhas fantasias ele era forte, ainda que menor que a mim, e mesmo sendo um homem, teria algumas curvas na cintura e as pernas torneadas e tão belas quanto o resto do corpo. E naquele momento, enquanto o encarava como bobo, vi que minha imaginação não era nada fantasiosa. Ele era maravilhoso. Só de observá-lo daquela maneira, o meu coração disparou como nunca, e meu membro reagiu imediatamente. Porém, havia algumas coisas óbvias que não passaram por minha cabeça antes. As  _cicatrizes_ — as mesmas que já havia visto antes, mas que naquele momento estavam completamente exposta _s_. Como eu, ele tinha uma boa coleção, e elas não me incomodariam em nada, se noventa por cento delas não estivessem ali por minha causa. Eu me lembrava de como havia feito a maioria delas, e isso me deixou decepcionado comigo mesmo.

          Izuna pareceu notar o meu estado, e em tom baixo chamou por meu nome. Meus olhos se encontraram com os dele, e os vi com certa insegurança, como se pensasse que eu não havia gostado do que vi. Acabei sorrindo fraco, achando aqueles tipos de pensamentos absurdos, se realmente estava tendo-os naquele momento.

          Afastando as lembranças de nossas lutas passadas por um momento, voltei a dar atenção para o nosso presente, que por sinal era muito mais promissor e prazeroso. Minhas mãos tocaram suas coxas, deslizaram por sua pele devagar, e no caminho o senti estremecer em baixo de meus dedos. Izuna suspirou baixinho enquanto me observava tocá-lo, e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto esperava que eu tocasse seu membro já desperto. Ele gemeu decepcionado quando me esquivei daquela área e toquei sua barriga. Meu corpo se arrepiou com força ao observá-lo tão necessitado, e minhas mãos se tornaram trêmulas ao tocar sua pele. Vê-lo daquela forma sempre foi uma de minhas fantasias mais antigas desde que havia começado a nutrir sentimentos por ele. Até ali já havia o imaginado de diversas formas, porém, nenhuma foi tão satisfatória e me causou tanta excitação como naquele momento.

          Me curvei sobre ele devagar, ainda me sentindo um pouco amortecido por sua beleza, e após um rápido beijo em seus lábios, os meus desceram por seu corpo, onde beijei cada cicatriz, e acabei deixando outras marcas por ali, mas estas que daquela vez me deixariam mais satisfeito do que arrependido.

          Izuna voltou com seus ofegos e os toques em meus cabelos a medida que meus lábios desciam por seu corpo, e apesar de satisfeito com suas reações, queria ouvir e sentir muito mais. Minha língua deslizou por sua cintura, e com um cuidado especial beijei a cicatriz que me lembrava com clareza de quando havia sido feita. Era a que fiz no dia em que comecei a criação de Eiji.

          O ouvi me chamar mais uma vez, mas com um pouco mais de urgência do que antes. Nossos olhos se encontraram novamente quando levantei a minha cabeça, e sorri de canto ao ver seus olhos transbordando luxúria enquanto seus lábios me chamavam de maneira suplicante. Eu já estava perdendo o meu controle aos poucos, e me surpreendia por aguentar a ficar são por tanto tempo, considerando que a pessoa em que eu estava tocando era Izuna, a estrela principal de todas as minhas fantasias naquele último ano.

          Meus lábios mais uma vez desceram até sua pele, e mantive o olhar no seu enquanto me deliciava com suas coxas firmes e provocantes. Izuna gemeu baixo quando sem querer esbarrei em seu membro, que pelo o contrário de que ele poderia achar, não fora esquecido por nenhum momento. Eu só o evitava porque sabia que assim que o tocasse ali, e visse sua expressão se intensificar como na primeira vez em que nos tocamos, estaria perdido. Mas a minha resistência já estava quase no fim quando desci um pouco mais os meus lábios e toquei sua cicatriz mais recente, na parte interna da coxa. Automaticamente me lembrei da tarde em que fiz o curativo naquele mesmo lugar, e o quanto desejei fazer o que estava fazendo naquele exato momento. O olhar de Izuna, seus cabelos molhados e a maneira que ele mostrou que queria ser tocado por mim. Tudo passou diante de meus olhos, e foi cortado por uma visão ainda melhor. Izuna chamou a minha atenção com um gemido um pouco mais alto, e o vi tocar o próprio membro enquanto eu sugava levemente sua virilha. Meus lábios se puxaram em um largo sorriso ao levantar a cabeça novamente, e entre suas pernas o observei por algum tempo, o que fez meu membro crescer ainda mais debaixo das calças.

          Senti o meu corpo cada vez mais em chamas a cada baixo gemido e movimento que ele usava em seu próprio membro. Meu olhar foi para os seus lábios semiabertos e desceram até o peitoral marcado por minhas carícias e com uma fina camada de suor. Senti a minha boca seca, e lambi meus lábios ao descer um pouco mais e ver sua mão subindo e descendo em seu membro, e os dedos molhados por sua excitação. Naquele momento eu joguei parte da minha sanidade para o alto e parei o que ele fazia. Izuna suspirou com dificuldade e me olhou suplicante, e mesmo louco para prová-lo diretamente, resolvi provocá-lo mais um pouco e trouxe sua mão que segurava para mais perto e lambi seus dedos devagar, podendo sentir um pouco de seu gosto ali.

          — Tobirama, por favor — Izuna choramingou enquanto me observava colocar seus dedos em minha boca.

          Não tive como não voltar a sorrir ao ouvi-lo, e em seguida me posicionei melhor entre suas pernas.

          — O que foi? — Perguntei de maneira provocante, um pouco antes de estender a minha língua e passá-la por toda a cabeça de seu membro. — É isso o que você quer?

          Izuna gemeu em aprovação àquilo e o senti tremer levemente em minha boca quando suguei devagar o mesmo lugar em que minha língua havia o provocado. Ele gemeu outra vez, e mais uma quando fiquei animado com sua reação e ao mesmo tempo curioso com aquilo, e engoli um pouco mais de seu membro. Eu não estava esperando aquilo, mas me excitei não apenas pelos gemidos que ouvia. A sensação em minha boca era diferente como já imaginava, mas também era gostoso, e de certa forma viciante. Naquele momento entendi como Izuna pareceu tão faminto por mim quando me recebeu em sua boca, e acabei gemendo excitado entre seu membro quando o forcei para mais fundo. A sensação de tê-lo entrando e saindo de minha boca me deixou completamente entregue àquilo, e só parei por um momento, pois a excitação me fez esquecer de respirar.

          Izuna soltou um ofego quando o retirei de minha boca, e enquanto recuperava o meu fôlego, passei a masturbá-lo devagar. A minha língua logo voltou a tocar a cabeça de seu membro, e deixei saliva escorrer por ele, facilitando os meus movimentos que aumentaram um pouco o ritmo. Não aguentei por muito tempo, e suguei a cabeça enquanto acariciava a base, fazendo Izuna tremer mais uma vez.

          — Você é delicioso — acabei dizendo o que estava em minha mente, e quando notei a minha frase dita sem vergonha alguma, desviei meu olhar de seu baixo ventre até seu rosto, só então notando que estava sendo observado o tempo todo.

          Envergonhado por nossos olhares terem se encontrado daquela maneira, Izuna deitou a cabeça no futon, tampou o rosto com as costas da mão, e soltou outros gemidos quando meus movimentos voltaram e se tornaram mais rápidos.

          Eu o achava tão lindo, mas naquele momento parecia ainda mais do que em qualquer outra situação. Izuna estava tão entregue e absorto em prazer, tão sensual, que me fazia querer pular qualquer etapa e penetrá-lo imediatamente. Mas não importava o quanto estava louco por ele, ainda mantinha a minha responsabilidade intacta, e a vontade de vê-lo também sentindo cada vez mais prazer me freava e fazia-me pensar direito.

          Logo eu voltei a me ajoelhar entre suas pernas, e Izuna retirou a mão do rosto que estava completamente corado e suado —  _Tremendamente tentador_. Meus lábios se repuxaram de um lado quando me sentei sobre as minhas pernas, e em seguida coloquei dois de meus dedos na boca. Izuna lambeu os lábios enquanto me observava, e sua respiração se tornou mais rápida assim que abriu um pouco mais as pernas. Tive que segurar um sorriso diante daquilo, e me concentrei em umedecer pacientemente os meus dedos, enquanto sentia o meu membro latejar, clamando por liberdade.

          Minha própria respiração já estava descompassada quando penetrei o primeiro dedo em Izuna. Como na outra vez, o senti apertar e sugar meu dedo, o que fazia o meu corpo estremecer com a expectativa do que realmente viria daquela vez. Meus movimentos foram vagarosos em um primeiro momento, mas a pedido do próprio Izuna, adicionei mais um dedo e aumentei um pouco mais o ritmo. Ele não pareceu incomodado como da última vez. Parecia mais excitado e necessitando de mais a cada vez que o tocava mais fundo. Porém, quando me senti seguro para colocar o terceiro, o vi fazer uma breve careta, o me fez diminuir o ritmo e voltar a penetrá-lo devagar. Eu me debrucei sobre ele naquele momento e o beijei com mais calma do que realmente sentia. Izuna agarrou a minha camiseta ao me corresponder, e quando separamos os lábios, ele a puxou para cima.

          — Tire isso — ele mandou com impaciência, mas seu jeito foi afetado pelo novo gemido que saiu por seus lábios. Ele parecia já estar se acostumando com meus dedos em seu interior, mas não aumentei o ritmo ou sequer continuei. Como havia sido  _ordenado_ , me afastei um pouco dele e retirei os meus dedos de seu interior, para então enfim tirar a camisa que já estava molhada pelo suor. Izuna imediatamente esticou os braços em minha direção e me chamou para me deitar sobre ele novamente, e quando o fiz, recebi fortes apertos em meus músculos, e me arrepiei por completo ao sentir suas mãos correrem por minha pele com urgência enquanto nos beijávamos com fome.

          Eu já estava quase chegando ao meu limite sem nem ao menos ser realmente tocado, então respirei fundo ao me afastar novamente. Minhas mãos logo foram para a sua cintura, e o acariciei levemente antes de virá-lo no futon. Izuna não pareceu se importar com aquilo, então o trouxe para mais perto, colocando seu quadril em meu colo. Ele soltou um baixo gemido de aprovação quando o penetrei com os meus dedos novamente, e me senti ainda mais excitado quando seu quadril passou a se mover devagar, me incitando a ir mais fundo e rápido.

          Meu nome foi chamado mais uma vez quando fiz o que ele queria, e ali vi que não conseguiria mais esperar. Meus dedos se retiraram devagar, mas foram rápidos para desabotoar a minha calça e enfim libertar o meu membro completamente úmido e que pulsava em minha mão enquanto o acariciava devagar. Acabei soltando um gemido arrastado por finalmente poder fazer aquilo, e Izuna olhou para trás. Seu olhar em meu rosto durou alguns segundos e então desceu para o meu membro que pingava no futon. Izuna trouxe o corpo para mais perto no momento seguinte e esfregou sua entrada em meu membro, me fazendo perder a cabeça.

          Eu o virei mais uma vez, querendo ter uma visão completa enquanto finalmente o penetrava. Rapidamente me livrei da calça e roupa intima que me incomodavam, e voltei ao meu lugar entre suas pernas. Finalmente me senti um pouco nervoso com aquilo, imaginando se seria capaz de me controlar, e fazê-lo se sentir tão bem quanto queria que se sentisse. Mas naquele momento não havia espaço para grandes indagações e medos, então, logo afastei meus pensamentos, e enfim me posicionei em sua entrada, penetrando-o da maneira mais lenta que consegui suportar.

          Izuna gemeu dolorido quando entrei por completo, mas só notei o tamanho de seu incômodo quando consegui controlar um pouco do imenso prazer que senti ao ser apertado por ele daquela maneira. Fui tomado por preocupação quando vi seus olhos úmidos por lágrimas contidas, e sem pensar me debrucei sobre ele, causando-lhe outro gemido dolorido.

          — Me desculpe — pedi com dificuldade, enquanto tentava controlar a minha respiração, e gemidos que tentavam sair toda vez que o sentia me apertar em seu interior. — Eu vou tirar, ok? — Disse antes de afastar sua franja e beijar sua testa. Mas as minhas intenções foram ignoradas quando tentei me afastar e Izuna enlaçou a minha cintura com as pernas e o meu pescoço com os braços.

          — Não, Tobirama — disse ele em tom baixo e manhoso. — Eu quero agora.

          Sua voz saiu trêmula na última frase e o olhar luxurioso de repente retornou à minha frente. Aquilo me fez tremer por inteiro, e um sentimento selvagem de querer continuar e com intensidade passou por mim, porém, pensando apenas nele, me segurei e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

          — Não — eu disse, enquanto balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro e acariciava sua coxa. — Estou te machucando, amor. Preciso te preparar um pouco mais.

          O jeito que o chamei só foi notado por mim quando olhei em seus olhos surpresos e o avermelhado de seu rosto se tornou ainda mais intenso. Eu mesmo senti o meu rosto esquentar mais do que o resto de meu corpo, e por um momento, pensei em me corrigir ou fingir que nada havia dito, mas Izuna me tirou qualquer pensamento são ao mover os quadris de maneira circular e roubar os meus lábios para si em seguida. Eu tentei chamá-lo para impedi-lo quando terminei o beijo, mas tudo o que consegui foi gemer seu nome de maneira deleitosa enquanto ele se movia sem parar.

          — Vem, Tobirama — o convite rouco e excitado apagou a preocupação e a vergonha da minha mente, e fiz como foi pedido.

          Izuna soltou o meu pescoço quando voltei a deixar as costas eretas, e já não aguentando mais aquela tortura, me retirei devagar e voltei a penetrá-lo fundo. Ele gemeu um pouco alto demais, mas nem ao menos me lembrei de Eiji no andar de baixo, só quis ouvir muito mais e também senti-lo com mais intensidade. Sem controle algum de meu corpo, passei a penetrá-lo com um pouco mais de força, e quando o ouvi gemer ainda mais e mover os quadris no mesmo ritmo que o meu, aumentei a velocidade.

          Izuna não parecia sentir mais dor alguma após algum tempo, e o jeito com que se movia e gemia meu nome da maneira mais contida que conseguia, me fez ter que reprimir alguns de meus próprios gemidos, que queriam sair altos e completamente satisfeitos com o prazer que ele me proporcionava.

          Os barulhos de nossos corpos se chocando acabaram sendo mais altos que nossos gemidos contidos, e juntamente com o som que fazia ao entrar e sair dele, me deixava ainda mais extasiado.

          Nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar quando me curvei sobre ele, mas o beijo era desajeitado e com nossas línguas se tocando pelo lado de fora de nossas bocas. Era difícil nos manter em beijos quando não conseguíamos parar de gemer, ainda mais quando passei a masturbá-lo, e com isso sua entrada se tornou ainda mais apertada. Porém, era ainda mais difícil manter nossas bocas longe uma da outra.

          Ele era perfeito. Não só na aparência, mas como um todo, e me senti o homem mais privilegiado do mundo ao tê-lo em meus braços daquela maneira, por ter a oportunidade de fazê-lo se sentir bem como mostrava estar.

          Como era com os nossos beijos, queria ter a resistência de jamais terminar com aquilo, mas Izuna era demais para mim, e não aguentei tanto quanto gostaria. Quando ele agarrou meus ombros com força e soltou um arrastado gemido, senti seu membro pulsar em minha mão, assim como sua entrada. Seu líquido se espalhou por minha mão assim como em seu peito e um pouco no pescoço, onde não resisti e passei minha língua, provando-o um pouco antes de sentir meu corpo ceder àquele prazer, e gozar em seu interior. Izuna soltou outro gemido quando o preenchi, e a fim de ocultar o meu próprio, o beijei profundamente.

          Nós estávamos extremamente ofegantes, mas, ainda assim, retornamos com os beijos sem um intervalo maior que alguns segundos, e foi muito difícil ter que separar os meus lábios dos dele, quando enfim não sobrou folego algum para continuarmos.

          Izuna soltou um baixo gemido quando me retirei de seu interior, e o som de sua voz me trouxe um leve arrepio, e sabendo o que viria a seguir, fechei os meus olhos e respirei fundo. Ele parecia exausto naquele momento, então, procurei me aquietar e me deitei ao seu lado.

          Izuna virou o rosto em minha direção devagar, e em seguida um fraco sorriso se puxou em seus lábios, enquanto de maneira preguiçosa retirava a fita que prendia seus cabelos. A visão que tinha dele me fez sorrir igualmente, e meu peito se aqueceu com a realização do que havíamos acabado de fazer. Eu não tinha palavras para descrever como me sentia naquele momento. Extremamente feliz, talvez, realizado, eufórico... completamente  _apaixonado_. Eram tantas coisas que se passavam em meu interior, que fiquei em um estado entorpecido por um momento, enquanto o observava se apoiar no cotovelo para então pegar sua camiseta no chão e limpar seu abdômen e peitoral, onde toquei depois de limpo. Ele sorriu outra vez ao me olhar, e em seguida se virou no futon e se aconchegou ao meu lado, tocando o meu peito em seguida. Meu sorriso se alargou um pouco mais quando me virei completamente para ele, e minha mão foi diretamente para as suas costas nuas, onde acariciei com as pontas dos dedos.

          — Como se sente? — Perguntei em tom baixo. Apesar de não conseguir arrancar o sorriso de meus lábios, estava verdadeiramente preocupado com a possibilidade de tê-lo machucado.

          Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, e a mão em meu peitoral se moveu devagar, me dando uma leve carícia.

          —  _Incrível_  — respondeu risonho, assim que voltou a abrir os olhos, e seu largo sorriso a seguir fez o meu coração acelerar instantaneamente.

          O toque em meu peito cessou, e Izuna abraçou a minha cintura com um dos braços ao se aproximar um pouco mais. Eu me arrumei de uma maneira que conseguisse continuar acariciando suas costas e também desse atenção aos seus cabelos, onde afundei meus dedos assim que juntamos nossas testas.

          — E você — ele voltou a falar em tom baixo, enquanto devolvia o olhar que recebia de mim —, qual palavra usaria para descrever o momento?

          —  _Finalmente._

          Nós rimos juntos após a minha resposta, e trocamos um rápido beijo.

          — Eu acho que “incrível” é um jeito muito modesto para te descrever — eu disse ao tocar seu rosto, assim que nossos lábios se separaram. — É injusto não existir palavras para descrevê-lo.

          O rosto de Izuna corou levemente quando disse o que estava se passando em minha mente naquele momento, e a forma adorável com que ele tentou esconder o rosto na lateral do meu, me fez abrir mais um largo sorriso.

          Eu não era de fazer elogios ou dizer coisas engraçadas para os outros, pelo menos não antes de Eiji e Izuna. Sempre tive muita dificuldade de ser sincero com os meus próprios sentimentos, e era pior ainda dizê-los em voz alta, mas, de alguma maneira, não era assim tão difícil naqueles últimos tempos. Eu gostava de fazê-lo sorrir, rir, e principalmente vê-lo sem jeito por conta de um elogio ou cortejo, e isso facilitava a espontaneidade que um dia achei que nunca conseguiria ter. Apesar de ainda me sentir inseguro para dizer certas coisas, Izuna tornava tudo muito mais simples e claro a cada dia que passava.

          Naquele momento comparei o meu eu do passado com o de meu presente. Aika havia dito que eu não era mais o mesmo, mas em partes, discordava. Eu ainda queria a vitória de meu clã. Proteger meu irmão também estava em minhas prioridades, e isso jamais mudaria. Porém, ao olhar para o resto, tive que concordar com ela. Após Eiji, não foi apenas os meus dias que mudaram, mas também meus sentimentos em relação a todos, e até sobre mim mesmo. Eu gostava mais do Tobirama que abraçava com força um Izuna envergonhado após dizer coisas para ele que o antigo jamais diria. Gostava muito mais do Tobirama que tinha uma família maior novamente, e buscava protegê-los mais que a si mesmo. Me considerava uma pessoa muito melhor, gostava muito mais de mim mesmo, e tudo graças a Eiji, e posteriormente, Izuna. O pequeno havia nos mudado de certa forma, e não conseguia mais imaginar como seria a minha vida sem ele ou Izuna daquela exata maneira em que estávamos. Quando lutávamos um contra o outro, eu nunca havia pensado sequer por um segundo que aquilo seria possível, ou me lembrava de ter desejado algo do tipo, e era agradecido por nada ter sido como imaginei.

          Minha mente voou para o passado novamente. Enquanto segurava Izuna em meus braços, fiquei a me lembrar do quão tolo era. Me achava inteligente e que sempre tinha a razão ao meu lado, mas nunca consegui ser realmente essas coisas por conta de meu orgulho que um dia foi impenetrável. Eu nunca havia realmente prestado a atenção em Izuna, antes de passarmos a conviver naquela cabana. Não queria prestar a atenção, na verdade. O que sentia por ele naquela época me impedia de ligar para qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer, ou expressão diferente que fazia, ainda que fosse atentamente observado em todos os nossos encontros. E percebi o quão idiota fui por evitar pensar em algo mais profundo do que as lutas que travávamos. Minhas atitudes me limitaram por muitos anos, e vi que muitas das perguntas que um dia passaram por minha mente — mesmo que por vagos momentos — nunca tiveram respostas por conta de meu orgulho.

          Me lembrei especialmente da última vez em que havíamos lutado de verdade um contra o outro. Eu tive muitas perguntas naquela ocasião, mas poucas saíram por meus lábios. Vi ali a oportunidade de acabar com a minha ignorância, e talvez entender melhor o que havia acontecido conosco naquela época.

          — Eu tenho uma pergunta — disse em tom baixo enquanto afrouxava o abraço. — Talvez pareça fora do contexto para você, mas... venho guardando-a há muito tempo — acariciei seu braço ao dizer. — Se lembra da última vez em que lutamos um contra o outro?

          — Como posso esquecer? — Izuna disse manhoso, um pouco antes de levantar a cabeça e se apoiar no cotovelo, podendo assim me olhar de cima. — Você puxou os meus cabelos.

          Me senti culpado ao vê-lo arrumar os cabelos naquele momento e os trazer para frente, cobrindo seu peitoral.

          — Eu sinto muito — pedi, um pouco sem jeito, mas também com um fundo de humor. Sua expressão mimada me lembrava Eiji e o bico em seus lábios era adorável demais.

          — É melhor sentir mesmo — ele me olhou som superioridade ao passar a mão nos cabelos outra vez. — Demorei  _muito_  para recuperá-lo, e ainda assim não é mais o mesmo.

          Ele olhou para as pontas de seus cabelos com certo desanimo, e suspirou chateado.

          — Seu cabelo é lindo — afirmei imediatamente, e como costume, coloquei sua franja atrás da orelha.

          Izuna se mostrou envergonhado mais uma vez, e seu rosto se tornou ainda mais corado do que antes, o que me arrancou um sorriso nada discreto.

          — Bem, — ele gaguejou e voltou a se deitar ao meu lado — não acho que começou esse assunto por meu cabelo.

          Soltei uma curta risada ao abraçá-lo novamente. Era incrível como ele conseguia ser tão envergonhado para coisas tão pequenas como aquela, e quando nos tocávamos de maneira mais intima, aquela vergonha quase nunca aparecia. 

          Um suspiro me escapou quando senti seu braço de volta em minha cintura outra vez, e o rosto aquecendo o meu peitoral.

          — Nós falamos sobre Eiji naquele dia — continuei com o assunto após algum tempo, a fim de acalmar seu constrangimento. — E você de repente descobriu a minha real ligação com ele. Eu nunca soube o motivo da descoberta, e muito menos o porquê não me questionou sobre estar falando a verdade ou mentindo desde o início.

          — Você sempre foi inteligente demais. Não desacreditaria até mesmo se me dissessem que criou um novo planeta — acabei rindo de tal afirmação. — E bem, sou  _muito_  forte, então, é claro que iria querer alguém no mínimo como eu.

          — Alguém mais humilde, talvez — ri outra vez ao dizer, e resmunguei ao receber um beliscão na cintura. — E sobre eu também ser o pai de Eiji? — Perguntei, ainda risonho por conta de sua reação.

          Izuna ficou em silêncio de repente, e o abraço em minha cintura se tornou menos apertado.

          — Você vai achar estúpido — avisou ele em tom baixo, e em seguida afastou o rosto de meu peito e me olhou envergonhado.

          — Diga — pedi calmamente, mas extremamente curioso por dentro. Izuna ainda hesitou por um momento, e beijei sua testa antes de pedir outra vez.

          Sua mão saiu de minha cintura, e tocou o meu rosto, que foi acariciado com suavidade.

          — Seus olhos — Izuna enfim disse. — Ele tem os seus olhos — seus dedos tocaram a pele em baixo de meu olho, e sorri fraco diante daquilo. — Eu suspeitei depois de algum tempo em que cuidei dele em minha casa, mas só tive certeza quando voltei a olhar para os seus naquele dia — ele riu sem jeito antes de voltar a acariciar a minha bochecha. — Pode parecer um motivo bobo e simples demais, mas... não apenas vi a semelhança, eu  _senti_ , assim como quando conheci Eiji e... me vi nele.

          Foi inevitável não sentir vontade de beijá-lo naquele momento, e sem resguardos foi o que fiz, porém, foi mais rápido do que as longas carícias que gostávamos de trocar. Quando nos separamos, Izuna voltou a me abraçar com força, e seu rosto se escondeu na curva de meu pescoço.

          — Não é bobo — afirmei ao tocar seus cabelos. — Eu também podia senti-lo no pequeno, desde que o criei.

          O senti sorrir contra a minha pele, e recebi mais de seus carinhos em minha cintura e em seguida também nas costas. Eu amava aquele clima calmo que se juntou a nós naquele momento, mas o segundo significado de suas palavras me deixou um pouco agitado quando passou por minha mente, e ri como bobo antes de beijar sua cabeça.

          — O que foi? — Izuna se afastou outra vez, e me olhou com curiosidade.

          — Você sabia como eram os meus olhos — meu sorriso se alargou ao dizer tal coisa, e meu peito se aqueceu por algo tão pequeno.

          — Eu o conheço desde criança, — Izuna disse normalmente — como não saberia?

          — Eu conheço muitas pessoas desde que era criança, — insistia, ainda bobamente feliz — e nem ao menos me lembro da cor dos olhos deles.

          Izuna riu com deboche, mas percebi que sua timidez queria voltar a aparecer.

          — Isso porque é um insensível.

          — Ah, é? — O virei no futon, fazendo-o deitar as costas novamente, e o olhei de cima ao me apoiar ao lado de sua cabeça. — Ou pode ser você, que me observava demais.

          — Cale a boca — Izuna gaguejou as palavras, e por mais que queria muito rir de sua reação, o seu olhar sério ao dizer aquilo me deixou alerta.

          — O que foi? — Perguntei preocupado ao abaixar o rosto, ficando próximo ao dele. Nossos narizes se esbarraram por um momento, e novamente vi seu rosto corar.

          — Nada — disse ele em tom baixo e desviou o olhar por um momento. Apesar de envergonhado, pude ver uma fina linha de tristeza em seu olhar quando voltou para mim. E ele suspirou derrotado por meu olhar insistente. — Nós podíamos ser inimigos, mas não sou cego, ok? É só que... — ele suspirou outra vez — você sempre foi muito bonito.

          Meu coração acelerou subitamente naquele momento. Senti meu rosto esquentar, e então provei um pouco da timidez de Izuna, mas, ainda assim, não consegui deixar de sorrir largamente ao saber daquilo.

          — Você achava isso mesmo antes? — Perguntei abobalhado, sentindo o meu peito se encher de alegria por uma coisa tão pequena novamente, mas que me deixava extremamente contente.

          — Eu nem sempre o odiei, sabia? — Disse ele em tom baixo, e percebi que foi sem pensar, quando me olhou assustado e escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos.

          — O que quer dizer? — Meu coração passou a bater ainda mais rápido ao ouvir aquilo, e não sabia se continuava a sorrir ou se ficava preocupado com sua resposta. — Izuna — o chamei mais sério do que pretendia, e o obriguei a destampar o rosto.

          — É estúpido — ele disse tal palavra outra vez, e isso acabou me irritando um pouco. Porém, foi mais por mim do que ele.

          — Pare de dizer isso — falei seriamente e segurei seu rosto. — Nada do que diz é estúpido, ok? — O olhei nos olhos ao afirmar tal coisa, e me senti ainda pior ao vê-lo assentir sem muita convicção.

          Eu vivia dizendo aquela palavra para ele. Para qualquer coisa que dizia que eu não concordava ou quando errava algo que achava ser sua obrigação saber. Mas na verdade, eu é que era um estúpido, que não sabia controlar o jeito de ser, e até ali nem havia sido capaz de notar o quanto as minhas palavras o afetavam.

          — Me desculpe — pedi em tom baixo e arrependido, e ao mesmo tempo decepcionado comigo mesmo.

          Izuna não pareceu entender o motivo do pedido nos primeiros momentos, mas logo sua expressão confusa suavizou e ele se moveu do futon, e enquanto me dava curtos beijos nos lábios, inverteu nossas posições. Minha mão foi até sua coxa, que subiu em minhas pernas quando deitou metade de seu corpo sobre o meu, e com a sua, passou a acariciar o meu peitoral. Aquela posição animou certas partes de meu corpo, mas procurei me concentrar em seu olhar, e na importância que aquele assunto tinha.

          Pensar que ele pudesse ter tido aqueles sentimentos por muito mais tempo que eu imaginava, me trouxe um pouco de medo. Eu já me arrependia de tantas coisas, e a possibilidade de ter mais aquela culpa já me deixava decepcionado antecipadamente.

          Izuna apoiou a cabeça na mão que estava livre, e me observou por alguns segundos, até sentir meu toque em seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos ao pender a cabeça para o lado, me incentivando a acariciá-lo, e mesmo com toda a preocupação, ainda consegui sorrir fraco por aquela bela visão que tinha à minha frente.

          — Eu era só uma criança, ok? — Ele enfim disse algo, e me pareceu uma explicação para o que viria a seguir. — Eu não queria lutar. Eu... queria ser seu  _amigo_. Como nossos irmãos eram. Ficava imaginando como seria se fôssemos — ele sorriu triste ao abrir os olhos novamente, e senti meu peito se apertar um pouco. — Mas eram só fantasias de uma criança, e a realidade veio rápida, na primeira batalha em que participei — ele suspirou no fim da frase. — Os anos passaram, e simplesmente esqueci disso, e apenas segui meu pai e meu irmão. Sermos amigos pareceu tão estúpido quando começamos a lutar... me conformei com a ideia de sermos inimigos, que deveríamos apenas odiar um ao outro — a mão que estava em meu peito foi até a minha, que ainda estava em seu rosto. — Aos poucos fui consumido por esse pensamento, por nossas lutas e brigas... mas, no fim eu acho que nunca esqueci. E no último ano cresceu para algo ainda mais intenso e  _melhor_.

          Ele sorriu outra vez, mas seu olhar sobre mim foi o que chamou a minha atenção. A tristeza de antes já não era mais tão presente, e o carinho e desejo que senti em seus gestos e olhar fez meu coração acelerar e meu rosto esquentar outra vez.

          Eu me sentia um pouco triste por não ter notado que ele não queria lutar quando éramos mais jovens, e como já havia pensado antes, por não ter prestado a atenção em muita coisa, porém, o demorado beijo que ganhei a seguir apagou qualquer coisa de minha mente, e o calor que antes acumulava em meu rosto, se espalhou por meu corpo quando o senti deslizar sobre mim, até sentar sobre o meu membro já semiereto. Ele se moveu de maneira vagarosa e sensual sobre mim, e os gemidos que soltamos nos fez separar os lábios com pressa.

          Voltamos a nos olhar quando ele endireitou a postura, e mantive os meus olhos fixos nos dele enquanto o sentia se mover devagar e de maneira circular sobre mim. Minhas mãos foram até suas coxas quando o meu membro passou a reagir ainda mais aos seus movimentos, e soltei um gemido deleitoso ao senti-lo me pressionar com mais intensidade. Eu já estava completamente em chamas novamente, e os baixos gemidos que ele soltava me deixavam cada vez mais excitado. Tentei me sentar, para então envolvê-lo em meus braços, mas Izuna me impediu, e com uma das mãos em meu peito, me fez ficar onde estava.

          Eu estava louco para tê-lo novamente, e daquela vez sem enrolações ou provocações, e para a minha sorte, ele mostrou compartilhar dos mesmos desejos. Izuna logo levantou o quadril, e gemeu outra vez quando um pouco de meu sêmen escorreu de sua entrada. Meu corpo estremeceu por completo com a cena à minha frente, e meu membro pulsou quando ele o segurou e devagar o guiou para penetrá-lo aos poucos, mas muito mais rápido do que na primeira vez.

          O meu líquido que já estava em seu interior facilitou a entrada, e sem aparentar dor alguma, Izuna começou a se mover no mesmo momento em que entrei por inteiro. E minhas mãos apertaram suas coxas com força enquanto tentava segurar os meus gemidos, sem muito sucesso.

          Izuna que ditou o ritmo daquela vez, e me levou à loucura ao se mover tão rápido e necessitado. Seus gemidos começaram a se tornar um pouco altos demais em certo momento. Seu membro pingava em minha pele enquanto rebolava de maneira deliciosa sobre o meu. Minha mão automaticamente se moveu quando o notei, mas não cheguei a segurá-lo como queria. Izuna pediu apoio com uma das mãos, e entrelacei nossos dedos enquanto ele se curvava sobre mim e aumentava ainda mais o ritmo.

          — Ah, Tobirama — ele gemeu em tom baixo. — Que gostoso.

          Eu já estava quase no limite outra vez, e ao ouvi-lo dizer tal coisa, não consegui mais me segurar. Me sentei no momento seguinte, abracei sua cintura com força, e o ajudei a se movimentar com ainda mais intensidade. Izuna sentou em meu membro com força quando nossos lábios se encontraram e próximo a minha barriga o senti acariciar o próprio membro de maneira frenética e deliciosamente tentadora.

          Naquela posição pude ir ainda mais fundo do que a primeira vez. E o ouvi gemer ainda mais satisfeito enquanto nos envolvíamos. Izuna logo chamou por meu nome outra vez, e senti seu líquido em minha barriga enquanto meu ombro era apertado com tanta força que tive certeza que demoraria para sair as marcas de suas unhas em minha pele. Não precisei de mais que duas estocadas após aquilo, e também me desfiz, preenchendo seu interior pela segunda vez naquela noite.

          Minha mão tocou seu rosto suado antes de beijá-lo rapidamente, e em seguida arrumei seus cabelos, que estavam belamente espalhados pelo lado esquerdo de seu peito.

          — Você é tão lindo, Izuna — eu disse em tom baixo, enquanto o observava ofegante em meu colo. Um fraco sorriso pintou em meus lábios quando o vi já pronto para se esconder de meus olhares, mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, o beijei de maneira rápida novamente, e em seguida segurei a mão que antes masturbava seu membro. A levei diretamente para a minha boca, e voltei meus olhos para o seu rosto enquanto lambia o sêmen vagarosamente, até ver sua mão livre de qualquer sinal de seu líquido. Enquanto me observava, o vi lamber os lábios, e o senti apertar meu membro que ainda estava em seu interior. Aquele conjunto fez meu corpo reagir rapidamente, e um delicioso arrepio me tomou quando Izuna se afastou devagar e gemeu tão sensual quando retirou meu membro de si.

          Eu já estava ereto novamente quando ele sorriu de maneira maliciosa para mim, e voltou a se deitar sobre o futon. Eu o segui rapidamente, e o abracei por trás, sentindo-o tremer levemente entre os meus braços. Meus lábios foram até seus ombros, e suguei sua pele com força, arrancando mais baixos gemidos dele. Em seguida minha língua deslizou pelos mesmos lugares em que deixei marcas avermelhadas, e ouvi meu nome ser chamado quando tocou meu quadril e aproximou ainda mais o seu.

          Ele definitivamente era muito mais que incrível, e queria que ele verdadeiramente acreditasse naquilo. Eu o desejava fervorosamente, mas também não queria que pensasse que para mim era somente aquilo. Eu me importava com cada detalhe e palavras que ele dizia. Queria que ele soubesse que o Tobirama que o envolvia naquele momento era diferente daquele que não notou no momento certo que batalhar não era o nosso destino.

          Minha mão desceu de seu peito, para a cintura, onde acariciei devagar e o ouvi suspirar por isso.

          — Sabe, tudo o que fizemos no passado, obviamente não podemos mudar — eu disse em tom baixo e próximo a seu ouvido, e o senti estremecer em meus braços. — Mas, o que não queríamos e o que desejávamos, podemos evitar ou fazer  _agora_. Se você quiser — minha carícia desceu para o seu quadril ao dizer. — Eu quero, e adoro o fato de termos muito mais do que já imaginamos ter.

          A minha mão em seu quadril foi acariciada pela dele no meio de minhas palavras, e no fim, Izuna virou um pouco o rosto e nos beijamos profundamente.

          — Eu também — ele sussurrou ao soltar os meus lábios. — Eu  _amo_  o que temos, e o que começamos desde o momento em que conheci Eiji.

          Suas palavras foram as últimas que trocamos por longos minutos. Meu corpo voltou a reagir ao ouvi-lo, me lembrando da situação em que estávamos, e após outro longo beijo, voltei a penetrá-lo, mas com menos euforia e pressa do que antes.

          Ao nos envolvemos pela última vez naquela noite, Izuna se mostrou ainda mais entregue, e em cada estocada, seus gemidos foram claramente ouvidos e vieram muito mais contínuos assim como os meus próprios. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão insaciável como naquela noite, e após chegarmos ao orgasmo pela terceira vez, só não o incitei a continuar porque notei que Izuna estava realmente cansado. Nós havíamos exagerado um pouco nos últimos momentos, e no fim, o recebi completamente exausto em meus braços. Com o tempo também notei que minha agitação interna não acabaria servindo de nada, pois o cansaço logo apareceu igualmente para mim.

          Izuna abraçou a minha cintura quando deitou a cabeça em meu peito. Recebi um leve carinho em minha pele, e também fazia o mesmo em suas costas. Aquilo acabou me deixando preguiçoso, e por um momento quase peguei no sono. Eu me agitei em baixo dele ao notar a nossa situação ali, e toquei seus cabelos ao perguntar em tom baixo:

          — Vamos descer?

          Izuna se moveu preguiçosamente e virou o rosto cansado em minha direção.

          — Em um momento — sorriu fraco ao dizer. — Ainda não consigo sentir as minhas pernas.

          Nós rimos juntos por conta daquilo, mas me senti um pouco culpado por meu descontrole.

          — Me desculpe.

          Izuna sorriu largamente ao fechar os olhos para aproveitar a carícia em seus cabelos.

          — Apenas se tomar um banho comigo.

          Eu sorri como ele após ouvir suas palavras, e mesmo me sentindo exausto, tratei de me levantar em seguida. Se ficasse ali com ele por mais alguns minutos, não conseguiria levantar até a manhã seguinte. 


	16. Chapter 16

Assim que nos levantamos, ficou ainda mais óbvio que não conseguiríamos ir diretamente dormir. Descemos para andar de baixo, e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, preparamos um banho quente. Por um momento deixei Izuna se limpar sozinho, enquanto me certificava que Eiji estava dormindo corretamente, já que o pequeno ás vezes beirava a cair da cama, de tanto que se movia. Assim que o arrumei na cama, e vendo que não havia acordado por conta daquilo, voltei para o banheiro, e encontrei Izuna já dentro da banheira de madeira e com a cabeça encostada nas bordas.

          Ele sorriu ao me ver entrar e quando retirei a calça que havia vestido para checar Eiji, estendeu a mão em minha direção. Acabei rindo em tom baixo quando aceitei a ajuda e segurei sua mão, e suspirei relaxado quando Izuna me guiou para deitar sobre seu peitoral, e enfim senti a água quente me cobrir. As mãos dele acariciaram o meu peito devagar, enquanto ouvia sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido, e o coração batendo forte que podia ser sentido por minhas costas fizeram o meu corpo relaxar aos poucos.

          Em certo momento cochilei em seus braços, tamanha era a tranquilidade que sentia ali, mas fui despertado por sua voz baixa e hesitante que soou tão próxima ao meu ouvido que senti seus lábios esbarrarem em minha orelha.

          — Tobirama.

          — Hm? — Tentei fingir que estava acordado por todo aquele tempo ao respondê-lo, mas minha falta de palavras talvez tenha me entregado. Porém, Izuna nada disse sobre aquilo e apenas continuou a me acariciar levemente.

          — Nós podemos mesmo ter o que queremos? — Ele perguntou ainda em tom baixo. — Não é sonhar grande demais?

          Demorei alguns segundos para perceber do que ele falava, e que aqueles minutos que passamos em silêncio, estava pensando na conversa que havíamos tido mais cedo.

          — Talvez — respondi sinceramente. — Talvez não poderemos ter tudo, mas podemos lutar para ter o essencial.

          — Eu não sei se mesmo o essencial para mim seja possível.

          — O que quer dizer? — Perguntei com seriedade, e chamei por seu nome quando não tive uma resposta imediata.

          — Eu quero você, nosso filho e...  _meu irmão_  — ele enfim explicou. — Isso é sonhar demais, Tobirama, e sabe disso.

          — Eu sei — o respondi imediatamente, e toquei um dos braços sobre o meu peito. — Eu também não consigo imaginar um futuro sem o meu irmão. Ele é a minha família. Mas você também é — suspirei fundo. — Nossa situação é mais do que complicada, não há como ter muitas certezas, mas... eu sei que não vou mais lutar contra você.  _Não consigo_. Eu lhe dei um tapa na mão no outro dia e foi como o fim do mundo para mim, mal consigo imaginar voltar a machucá-lo como antigamente — minha mão passou a subir e descer devagar em seu braço, e deitei a lateral de minha cabeça ali. — Me sinto envergonhado por um dia ter encostado em você de uma maneira diferente de agora.

          — Eu também — ele me abraçou com força ao dizer. — Eu sinto  _tanto_.

          O tom trêmulo de sua voz me preocupou, e tentei me virar para olhá-lo, porém, Izuna me segurou naquele abraço e levemente choroso, pediu:

          — Não, fique assim — ele apertou um pouco mais o abraço. — Não olhe para mim, por favor.

          Eu me segurei em seus braços ao ouvi-lo fungar atrás de mim, e procurando respeitar seu pedido, fiquei onde estava e apenas o acariciei em silêncio, até ter certeza de que estava mais calmo. Eu entendia como ele se sentia naquele momento. O que tínhamos no passado não eram simples brigas. Tentamos nos matar por diversas vezes, e não havia nenhuma lembrança em que pegávamos leve um com o outro. Era horrível de se lembrar.

          — Você sabe... — comecei a falar após algum tempo, também me sentindo fragilizado por aquele assunto, mas também querendo pensar em nossa realidade atual. — Pensar no passado nos ajuda a não cometer os mesmos erros agora, mas, planejar o futuro também é essencial, principalmente por termos mais do que a nós mesmos para cuidar — soltei um suspiro quando o senti relaxar e novamente voltei a sentir suas caricias, mas daquela vez não somente em meu peito, mas também em meus cabelos. — Nossos irmãos... são tão importantes, isso é incontestável, — retornei a falar — mas podem cuidar deles mesmos. Eiji precisa de nós.

          — Nós precisamos tomar uma decisão, não é? — Ele perguntou ao encostar a cabeça na minha.

          — Sim. Mas não precisa ser agora. Eu acho que saberemos quando chegar a hora de decidirmos o que fazer — virei a minha cabeça devagar e beijei seu braço no final da frase. — Só não se esqueça que nós sempre estaremos aqui para você.

          — Eu também sempre estarei aqui para vocês — ele respondeu um pouco mais animado e afundou ainda mais os dedos em meus cabelos. — Você e Eiji são quem não pretendo abrir mão nunca.

          O meu peito se aqueceu ao ouvir suas palavras, e mais uma vez beijei a pele de seu braço.

          — Anos atrás, eu nunca imaginaria estar tendo esse tipo de conversa com você — ri ao final da frase. — Não imaginava nada como é agora. E mesmo com as coisas negativas, sou agradecido por nada ser como imaginei.

          — Nós deveríamos agradecer a Eiji — Izuna também riu ao falar.

          Sorri largamente e assenti.

          — Ele nos mudou, hm?

          — Eu acho que ele abriu os nossos olhos — Izuna suspirou profundamente. — Eu gostaria que todos também abrissem, sobre a violência e perdas sem sentido, mas é praticamente impossível.

          — Será?

          Naquele momento me vi questionando as palavras que eu mesmo dizia tempos atrás, e estranhamente, me lembrei de alguns momentos de meu passado, e tive um pouco dos pensamentos de meu irmão.

          — É só que... nessa época em que vivemos, é um pouco difícil aceitarem amor em vez do ódio — Izuna disse chateado. — Talvez depois, eu não sei. Depois de tudo, eles poderiam amar uns aos outros de alguma forma? Como...  _nós_ , ou qualquer outro jeito?

          Tive que tomar um momento para mim após ouvi-lo. Se amarem como nós? Eu gostei de como aquela frase saiu tão tímida de sua boca, e meu coração até mesmo acelerou um pouco por conta daquilo, porém, minha atenção logo foi para o real significado de sua pergunta, e mais uma vez me lembrei do passado, e passei a compreendê-lo melhor por causa dele.

          — Eu não acho viável uma pessoa odiar outra e acabar amando-a em algum momento posterior. Seria impossível.

          Izuna ficou em silêncio por um momento, e suas caricias também pararam, mas logo retornaram, juntamente com sua pergunta baixa e hesitante:

          — O que quer dizer?

          Eu imediatamente entendi o seu jeito, sem nem ao menos precisar olhá-lo, e rapidamente comecei a explicar as minhas palavras, que não significavam nada do que sabia que ele estava pensando. Era óbvio que eu o amava, e mesmo sem ter dito tão claramente, esperava que ele soubesse.

          — Anos atrás, Aika disse algo para mim e meu irmão — comecei a minha explicação. — Eu não a entendi e nem quis entender na época, mas ultimamente venho pensado bastante nisso — minhas palavras saíram sérias, mas acabei sorrindo ao me lembrar da época em que Aika morava conosco. — “Não existe isso de ódio ter uma fina linha que o separa do amor”, ela disse para Hashirama, quando ele veio mais uma vez com suas ideias de mudar os pensamentos de nosso pai e do seu também. Ele tinha esse tipo de fantasia na época, era o que eu pensava.

          — Madara também, por um tempo — revelou Izuna de maneira triste, mas logo pigarreou e voltou ao seu tom normal. — Ela explicou o motivo de dizer isso?

          — Sim — o respondi ao voltar a acariciar o seu braço. — Aika disse que isso não seria possível, pois para ela, o “ódio” nem ao menos existe. Que o que chamamos de ódio é nada mais que o medo disfarçado. “Muitas coisas ruins que nomeamos de maneiras diferentes, na verdade é apenas uma: medo”, ela disse.

          — Ela quis dizer que odiamos o que temos medo? — Sua pergunta foi feita com clara confusão. — Como se eu o odiasse no passado porque tinha medo de você?

          — Não. Mas eu também pensei isso quando ela falou sobre essas coisas, por isso não quis mais ouvir e ignorei o assunto. Achei a ideia absurda, pois achava que eu não temia nada, muito menos o meu pai temeria o seu. Soou ridículo na época — sorri sem jeito, me sentindo bastante idiota por meus pensamentos antigos. — Mas pensando melhor agora, depois de tudo o que passei até aqui, acho que ela estava certa. Eu nunca o temi. Não  _você_ , mas o que poderia representar para mim, talvez. E depois do que me disse mais cedo... tenho quase certeza de que era exatamente isso.

          Suspirei levemente ao me interromper e me lembrar novamente de como agia quando via Izuna, o que sentia e também os meus pensamentos. Tudo apontava para a razão de Aika.

          — Nós poderíamos ter sido amigos, como nossos irmãos — continuei a falar. — Poderíamos ter nos apaixonado quando adolescentes, não lutaríamos ou brigaríamos gravemente. Nós poderíamos ter vivido o agora há muitos anos — outro suspiro, mas daquela vez por me sentir derrotado por minhas próprias palavras. — Mas isso me assustava, sem nem ao menos pensar no que poderíamos ter sido. E era como se esses pensamentos estivessem trancados em minha mente, por medo de decepcionar o meu pai, o meu clã, de vivermos na miséria enquanto os Uchiha nos comandavam, e de perder o último irmão que me restou. Mas nem ao menos isso eu sabia que sentia, pois achava que era por ódio que agia contra vocês.

          — Pensando sobre mim, também acho que talvez ela esteja certa. Mas... aquilo sobre estar tudo bem sentir medo, se adicionarmos essa teoria, não seria o mesmo que dizer que está tudo bem “odiar”?

          — Eu não acho — o respondi rapidamente. — Há muitos tipos de medos em nós, só precisamos saber identificar o que nos ajuda a ser mais fortes e os que nos puxam ainda mais para baixo.

          Izuna ficou em silêncio daquela vez, e curioso para saber sua opinião, logo perguntei:

          — Acha que estou errado?

          — Eu acho que está sendo sexy novamente — disse ele risonho, um pouco antes de beijar minha bochecha de forma demorada e barulhenta.

          Eu o acompanhei na risada, e enfim me virei para ele. O chamei para o meu colo, e Izuna veio até mim rapidamente, enlaçando minha cintura com suas pernas, que passei a acariciar no mesmo momento. Ficamos a nos olhar e em silêncio por tanto tempo, que acabei não me dando conta do quanto. Quando despertei do transe que seu olhar havia me prendido, subi uma de minhas mãos para o seu rosto e o acariciei com as costas da mesma.

          — Eu ia dizer algo, mas me esqueci — confessei em tom risonho. — Fiquei distraído com a sua beleza. É demais para mim.

          Izuna riu diante de minhas palavras e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — Bobo — disse ele, ainda em tom de graça, e segurou o meu rosto com ambas as mãos, para em seguida beijar os meus lábios.

          Após nossa conversa, o banho que era para ter sido tomado com rapidez, finalmente foi realizado, e cansados demais, nos trocamos e fomos diretamente até as camas. Porém, tive que agir quando Izuna foi em direção oposta à minha, na clara intenção de se juntar ao nosso filho.

          — Nem pensar — disse em tom baixo assim que o segurei pela cintura. — Hoje, você é só  _meu_.

          — Tobirama... — Izuna tentou falar seriamente, mas acabou deixando escapar um sorriso. — Ele ficará ainda mais enciumado.

          — Então conversaremos com ele,  _de novo_  — nós rimos com as minhas últimas palavras, e em seguida abracei sua cintura. — Amanhã ele pode dormir conosco.

          O sorriso de Izuna morreu no mesmo momento em que me ouviu e chateado, disse:

          — Eu não posso ficar amanhã.

          O meu humor também esmoreceu ao ouvir aquilo, e soltei um longo suspiro ao acariciar suas costas.

          — Tobirama...

          — Está tudo bem — eu disse rapidamente, e forcei um sorriso. — Você sabe que entendo muito bem.

          Izuna me olhou triste, obviamente não acreditando em minhas palavras. Eu havia sido sincero ao dizer que o entendia, mas para mim, não estava tudo bem, e para o nosso pequeno também não. Nós sentíamos a falta dele de forma dolorosa em todos aqueles dias em que precisávamos ficar longe, e não era tão fácil fingir que tudo estava perfeitamente bem a todo momento. Porém, mais do que a distância, detestava ver aquela expressão em sua face, e imediatamente tratei de espantar os sentimentos negativos e voltei a sorrir ao me afastar dele.

          — Está tudo bem. Só é uma pena, porque, — eu me deitei enquanto falava e meu sorriso se alargou — iríamos juntar as camas, e Eiji ficaria  _tão_  feliz. E eu poderia abraçá-los a noite toda...

          Eu sabia que não podia convencê-lo com aquilo, mas tinha certeza de que ao menos arrancaria um sorriso de seus lábios, e me senti satisfeito ao ouvi-lo rir em tom baixo.

          — Não faça isso — ele pediu ao se aproximar, ainda com seu sorriso a mostra.

          — O quê? Você é  _muito_  forte, certo? — O provoquei enquanto me arrastava pela cama, e deixava um espaço vago para ele. — É claro que pode resistir àquela carinha, — apontei para Eiji dormindo ao lado e em seguida sorri debochado ao apontar para mim mesmo — e a um homem muito bonito cujo os olhos te encantam.

          Acabei rindo da última afirmação, me livrando do sentimento antecipado de saudade ao ouvir sua risada outra vez.

          — Eu não sou assim tão forte — ele afirmou ao se juntar a mim debaixo das cobertas. — Uma espada pode me atravessar e irei sobreviver, mas não posso resistir a isso.

          Nós rimos outra vez, e em seguida, sem nem ao menos notar, nossos lábios se tocaram automaticamente e nos beijamos profundamente. Era engraçado o modo que agíamos. Estávamos tão cansados, e até mesmo havia quase pegado no sono algumas vezes durante aquelas horas, mas, ainda assim, sempre havia uma energia extra para nos perdermos em longos beijos ou simples caricias.

          — Eu mandarei um gavião para o meu irmão amanhã — avisou Izuna, assim que soltou os meus lábios.

          — Sério? — Perguntei incrédulo, mas ao mesmo tempo animado com a possibilidade de tê-lo ali por mais uma noite.

          Izuna balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo antes de me beijar rapidamente e se acomodar melhor na cama.

          — Eles podem ficar sem mim por mais um dia — afirmou ele com um fraco sorriso. Em seguida, segurou o meu braço e deu as costas para mim. Ele me puxou para abraçá-lo, e o obedeci prontamente, afundando o meu rosto em seus cabelos, e aspirando o seu cheiro em seguida.

          Eu o abracei com força ao ouvi-lo suspirar em meus braços, e antes que sono tentasse me calar novamente, sussurrei:

          — Eu falei sério. Sobre o nosso quarto — Izuna passou a acariciar meu braço, mostrando que me ouvia. — Mantenha isso em mente quando chegar a hora, ok? Nós não conseguiríamos viver sem você.

          Ele assentiu rapidamente sem me olhar, e em seguida recebi um leve beijo no braço. Eu não queria pressioná-lo a tomar uma decisão imediata, quando eu mesmo hesitava muito antes de ter uma conclusão sobre o que faria, porém, ainda queria mostrar a ele que para mim, não havia opção em que não o tivesse ao nosso lado. Eu só queria ter certeza de que ele entendia o quão importante era para a nossa família.


	17. Chapter 17

Eu estava animado com o fim da construção do segundo andar. Depois que Izuna voltou para o seu clã, me ocupei em fazer os últimos reparos, e também com as aulas que comecei a dar para Eiji no começo da semana. Nós achamos que já era hora do pequeno começar a aprender certas coisas sobre o mundo, mas ainda dentro do limite que colocamos entre ele e a guerra de nossos clãs.

          Ainda faltavam alguns móveis para enfim habitarmos nos dois andares, e Hashirama insistiu em ajudar a construir ao menos eles. Daquela vez não recusei sua ajuda, e marcamos sua visita para um pouco antes do final de semana, como sempre, para evitar que ele se encontrasse com Izuna por ali. Eu não queria envolver meu irmão em algo que o prejudicaria ainda mais. Os membros do nosso clã já fofocavam demais sobre a antiga relação que tivera com Madara, anos atrás, quando ainda eram garotos, e imaginava como seria se tivesse contato com Izuna no presente, e todos acabassem sabendo. Seriam ainda mais questionamentos e medos para lidar, e definitivamente não queria adicionar mais preocupações para o meu irmão.

          Eiji estava animado por saber que seriamos visitados por seu tio, e dias depois, por seu outro pai. Mal pude lidar com sua agitação por aqueles dias, e por isso foi extremamente alarmante quando o vi acordar em certo dia, e não sair da cama.

          Alguns minutos passaram enquanto o observava ainda deitado e de olhos abertos. Estranhei não ter chutado as cobertas e pulado da cama, como sempre fazia, e logo me aproximei. Seu rosto avermelhado que foi direcionado a mim me deixou ainda mais alerta, e ao ouvir o chamado rouco e fraco, me sentei ao lado e toquei seu rosto, que tinha uma fina camada de suor.

          Ele estava doente.

          A febre o pegou sem motivo aparente. Não parecia estar com gripe ou alguma outra doença, então apenas me foquei em abaixar sua temperatura. O pequeno ficou na cama por um dia inteiro, fraco demais e tremendo de frio, ainda que a lareira estivesse acesa o tempo todo por conta do inverno que estava chegando. Aquilo me preocupou desde o início, mas foi piorando a cada hora que passava e a febre não dava sinal de que iria abaixar. Cheguei a pensar em levá-lo para o meu clã, para poder ser examinado por um de nossos médicos, mas afastei a ideia, não querendo alarmar meu irmão por algo que parecia simples. Mas após acordar no outro dia, e vê-lo ainda na cama e com a mesma temperatura absurdamente quente, vi que estava errado. Não parecia nada simples, e a preocupação aos poucos foi se tornando desespero.

          Optei por preparar o jantar daquele dia em cima do balcão, onde poderia observá-lo deitado. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, ainda mais após ouvi-lo dizer que se sentia fraco demais para levantar. Suas mãozinhas ás vezes ficavam trêmulas quando as segurava, e enfim vi que eu não poderia ajudá-lo sozinho. Não fazia ideia do que ele tinha, e não era um médico. O pequeno precisava de cuidados específicos, isso se tornou óbvio quando não soube identificar o que tinha, e decidi levá-lo para o meu clã na manhã seguinte. Mas, minha decisão teve que mudar quando ouvi sua voz baixinha e larguei o que estava fazendo.

          — Papa — Eiji me chamou com a voz fraca, e imediatamente corri até ele. Toquei sua testa, na esperança de finalmente sentir sua temperatura normalizada, mas a pele ainda mais suada que antes parecia estar em chamas. — Não consigo me mexer — disse ele, com dificuldade e claramente assustado.

          Eu já estava preocupado demais com aquela febre que não cessava, e ao ouvi-lo dizer tal coisa, o sentimento dobrou de intensidade. Rapidamente o peguei no colo. O pequeno não conseguiu ficar com as costas eretas e sua cabeça caiu em meus ombros. Desesperado, pedi que ele movesse as mãos, pés, ou qualquer parte do corpo, mas ele repetiu a frase de antes, e com ainda mais dificuldade.

          — Nós vamos até o tio Hashi — eu disse apressadamente enquanto o envolvia em um cobertor. — Lá poderei cuidar melhor de você, e logo ficará bem, ok?

          Estava tentando mantê-lo ativo com aquela conversa, mas daquela vez não tive resposta alguma. Meu coração pareceu parar por um momento quando tirei sua cabeça de meu ombro, e então vi o motivo de seu silêncio. Ele havia desmaiado de repente, e assim que notei sua inércia, não fiz nada além de apertá-lo em meus braços e correr. Deixei tudo para trás do jeito que estava. A lareira acesa, a comida no balcão para ser feita, a cama bagunçada e a porta de entrada completamente aberta... naquele momento não pensei em nada daquilo, em minha mente apenas pensava em salvar o meu filho.

          Eu nunca havia sido tão rápido como fui naquela noite, e teria me orgulhado de tal coisa, se tudo o que me tomava não fosse uma imensa preocupação. Quando cheguei no clã, Eiji ainda não havia despertado, mas suspirei aliviado ao checar seus sinais vitais e ter certeza de que estava vivo. Dali, fui diretamente para o meu irmão, que como esperei, sentiu a minha presença do lado de fora e abriu a porta assim que fiquei em frente a ela.

          — Tobirama! — Ele exclamou assustado, provavelmente pelo horário e obviamente pela visão que tinha à sua frente.

          — An-chan, me ajude, por favor — pedi desesperado ao apertar Eiji desacordado em meus braços. Imediatamente o meu irmão mandou que eu entrasse e sem me perguntar qualquer coisa, se apressou a chamar um médico.

          Eiji acordou um pouco antes de ser examinado. Eu me senti tão aliviado por ver seus olhos se abrindo outra vez, porém, qualquer sentimento bom se apagou quando ficou claro que ele ainda estava na mesma situação. A febre continuava alta e havia perdido os movimentos dos membros do corpo. Eiji também não conseguia falar direito, e apenas seu olhar mostrava o quanto parecia assustado com o homem — que para ele era um estranho — o examinando.

          O médico pareceu seguro ao medicá-lo, e dizer que o pequeno estava com um simples vírus. Eu não consegui me sentir tão calmo quando disse que logo ele melhoraria, e não sabia o porquê, mas no dia seguinte vi que realmente não teria adiantado me sentir aliviado. Eiji não havia melhorado em nada naquelas horas, mesmo medicado e aparentemente confortável em minha antiga cama.

          Um segundo médico o examinou no fim daquele dia, e este não soube dizer com certeza o que estava acontecendo. O meu desespero por vê-lo daquela maneira era tanto, que passei outra noite em claro, ao seu lado e segurando sua mão que não mexia de maneira alguma.

          Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. As pessoas que deveriam saber, não conseguiam achar nem uma pista, e cada hora que passava, sentia que podia perder o meu filho a qualquer momento. Estava tão desesperado, que muitas vezes sentia que não havia oxigênio à minha volta. Era difícil de respirar ou pensar com clareza, e as horas sem conseguir dormir também estavam afetando a minha mente.

          Hashirama tentou me convencer a ir descansar enquanto me substituía ao lado do pequeno, mas não consegui me mover dali. Ele passou algumas horas com Eiji, mas comigo ainda ali, vigilante e decepcionado por aparentemente aquilo ser a única coisa que podia fazer.

          Na terceira noite, Hashirama enviou gaviões para os nossos acampamentos. A temperatura de Eiji havia descido, mas foi pouco, e seus movimentos não se recuperaram, mesmo ainda insistindo nos medicamentos do primeiro médico. Então, meu irmão não hesitou em trazer o nosso melhor médico, que ficava na maioria das vezes viajando entre os acampamentos. Ele demoraria algum tempo para receber a mensagem e chegar, mas me agarrei a nossa última esperança de ver Eiji se recuperar.

          Forçadamente conformado de que realmente não havia nada a ser feito, além de esperar pelo médico, me permiti pensar direito naquela situação na manhã seguinte. Eu havia praticamente abandonado nossa casa na floresta. Pelo jeito em que havia deixado as coisas, era o que parecia. Pensar na situação da cabana, me fez lembrar de Izuna mais uma vez. Ele havia passado por minha mente a todo momento. Cheguei a pensar em maneiras de conseguir avisá-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas era praticamente impossível sem saber onde morava.

          Ele ficaria desesperado quando soubesse. Não queria preocupá-lo, mas seria egoísta de minha parte esconder aquilo, quando vez ou outra sentia que talvez aqueles fossem os últimos dias que veria Eiji vivo. Eu tentava não pensar em coisas do tipo, mas o sentimento pesado em meu peito não me deixava, e o desespero por ter que passar por aquilo sozinho me fazia ter ideias nada certas para ter Izuna ao meu lado. Eu precisava dele, e mais do que tudo, Eiji também.

          O pequeno voltou a falar em certo momento, o que me deixou agitado e um pouco mais esperançoso, porém, o que saiu de seus lábios de maneira fraca, me fez ainda mais triste. Ele chamou por Izuna, e quando não o viu, perguntou-me quando seu outro pai o visitaria. Hashirama estava conosco naquele momento, e me olhou surpreso demais para quem já estava ciente do apego do pequeno com o outro. Eiji sempre falava de Izuna para ele, mas talvez sua surpresa fosse por finalmente notar o quanto o pai do pequeno era necessário.

          Algumas horas mais tarde, enfim me dei conta que dia era aquele, e o desespero voltou a me tomar. Eiji estava dormindo mais uma vez, e aproveitei aquele momento para sair do quarto e ir para o que ficava em frente ao meu. Eu bati na madeira, e antes da permissão que sempre esperava, abri a porta.

          — Você está livre hoje? — Perguntei assim que entrei no cômodo, e vi Hashirama sentado sobre a cama. Ele me olhou preocupado no primeiro momento, mas logo neutralizou sua expressão e se levantou.

          — Sim — ele se aproximou e parou à minha frente. — Por quê?

          — Eu preciso avisar Izuna — aquelas palavras haviam sido ensaiadas em minha mente enquanto atravessava a pequena distância de um quarto para o outro, mas, ainda assim, elas saíram com certa hesitação, por medo do que meu irmão diria. Mas mantive o olhar firme sobre ele, decidido a fazer aquilo.

          Hashirama devolveu o meu olhar com seriedade, e por longos minutos tive apenas silêncio em troca de minhas palavras, mas sabia que ele não iria conseguir ficar quieto por muito tempo, e provei estar certo quando o vi suspirar pesadamente e cruzar os braços.

          — E depois? — Sua pergunta foi feita com mais seriedade ainda, e não tendo dúvidas de que ele sabia a resposta, eu nada disse. — Tobirama... — Hashirama soltou outro suspiro e pareceu um pouco nervoso. — Assim que ele colocar os pés aqui, irão  _matá-lo_.

          Ele tinha razão. Era arriscado demais levar Izuna até o nosso clã, e podia imaginar alguns dos absurdos sobre ele que meu irmão poderia estar pensando naquele momento, mas, eu estava disposto a arriscar o que fosse para tê-lo ali em um momento como aquele. E tinha certeza de que Izuna também não pensaria duas vezes antes de aceitar ficar ao lado de Eiji. Eu ainda me preocupava em trazer problemas para o meu irmão, mas não podia deixar as coisas como estavam.

          — Ninguém precisa vê-lo.  _Só Eiji_  — disse com certeza em minha voz, e recebi um olhar incrédulo. — Vamos, An-chan, você o ouviu chamar por Izuna. Eu não posso fazer isso com eles.

          Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora de nosso clã, mas tinha consciência de que era extremamente provável que Izuna já havia passado pela cabana e estava preocupado com nosso sumiço, e podia imaginar a dor que sentiria por achar que havíamos o deixado para trás ou pior que isso. Eu não queria deixá-lo no escuro, não era justo com ele ou Eiji. Não era justo  _conosco_.

          — Você realmente confia nele? — A voz de Hashirama me chamou a atenção naquele momento em que me enchia de aflição. Nossos olhares se encontraram novamente e assenti sem dúvidas. — Faça o que tem que fazer — disse ele em tom baixo, e em seguida passou por mim, saindo do quarto.

          Após ver que meu irmão havia seguido para o meu quarto, o imitei, mas por meus lábios nada mais saiu. Vesti o meu casaco de inverno e beijei a testa de Eiji. Meu olhar se encontrou com o de Hashirama, o vi sério como antes, e então, simplesmente saí.

          Me movi tão rápido quanto quando levei Eiji para ser examinado. A cada passo, me sentia mais ansioso com a possibilidade de — se eu tivesse sorte — encontrar Izuna na cabana, mas também já planejava o que fazer se não o encontrasse ali. Ele costumava ter um horário fixo para nos visitar, então, dependendo do tempo que levasse para eu chegar, talvez ainda estivesse a caminho, ou indo embora após não nos encontrar. Eu não queria pensar na última possibilidade. Imaginar Izuna achando que havia sido deixado para trás me deixava preocupado, pois sabia que apesar de toda a sua pose, era o mais sensível entre nós.

          Eu tentei apertar o passo em certo momento, mas não consegui ultrapassar a velocidade que já era além do meu normal. A ansiedade estava me deixando nervoso, e até mesmo passei a falar sozinho durante o caminho, me xingando por não ter sido capaz de resolver aquela situação sozinho e sem precisar preocupar Izuna.

          Quando finalmente cheguei perto da cabana, fiquei ainda mais agitado por notar o chacra dele ali, mas me preocupou a intensidade que o senti se elevar. Ele estava alterado de alguma forma.

          Eu não parei, até chegar um pouco próximo da entrada, que estava aberta como havia deixado, e antes que continuasse a seguir, o vi sair dali apressadamente, já sabendo de minha presença. Ele parecia tão preocupado quanto imaginei.

          — Tobirama! — Izuna correu até mim, e quando parou à minha frente, me olhou com preocupação e uma pitada de raiva. — Onde você estava? Eu pensei que... — suas mãos foram até os cabelos e jogou a franja para trás de maneira nervosa. —  _Onde está Eiji_?

          — Se acalme. Eiji está seguro — eu o segurei pelos ombros ao dizer, em seguida desci as minhas mãos para seus braços e o acariciei. Nossos olhares se encontraram quando me aproximei um pouco mais, e senti um peso em meu peito ao ver sua expressão magoada. — Eu  _nunca_  o deixaria para trás — afirmei com seriedade.

          — Eu sei.

          Ele soltou um suspiro ao me abraçar, e automaticamente fechei os meus olhos e correspondi o gesto com força. Eu estava precisando demais daquele abraço.

          — Pensei que tivessem sido atacados, ou que Eiji havia sido levado por alguém... eu não sei... eu... — sua voz desesperada saía trêmula enquanto me apertava com força, mas em seguida o seu tom mudou, e ao se afastar, me olhou bravo. — Quase morri de preocupação. Por que fez isso?

          Aquele era o momento de dizer o que estava acontecendo, e mesmo ansioso para falar de uma vez, e voltar a ficar ao lado de Eiji, hesitei por um momento. Ele ficaria ainda pior ao saber, e no fundo, me sentia responsável por ter deixado o nosso filho adoecer, mesmo sem saber o que de fato havia acontecido. Eu o olhei nos olhos por um tempo, vendo-o ainda mais desesperado por meu silêncio, e isso me fez enfim abrir a boca.

          — Eiji está doente, Izuna — fui direto demais ao dizer, e sua nova expressão preocupada me fez sentir ainda mais culpado. — Começou com uma febre e depois ele não conseguia mais se mexer... — expliquei agoniado ao me lembrar do pequeno desmaiado em meus braços. — Eu também quase morri de preocupação. Ainda estou preocupado, na verdade.

          Izuna tocou o meu peito ao se aproximar outra vez.

          — Como ele está agora?

          — Não mudou muita coisa — disse, derrotado, e sentindo a minha garganta doer. Izuna em seguida voltou a abraçar a minha cintura. — Eu sinto muito por não ter dado notícias, não consegui achar uma maneira para isso, e não saí do lado dele até agora.

          Izuna assentiu rapidamente e encostou as nossas testas.

          — Ele está com quem?

          — Meu irmão. Nós chamamos por nosso melhor médico, mas ele demorará algum tempo para chegar. Os outros que olharam disseram que logo passaria, mas... — soltei um suspiro ao me interromper, não conseguindo lidar com aquele sentimento pesado que me esmagava. — Eu sinto muito. Deveria tê-lo levado até um médico desde o começo.

          — Ei — ele chamou a minha atenção quando subiu as mãos para o meu rosto e o segurou com firmeza. — Pare de se desculpar, não é sua culpa. Não havia como ter adivinhado — disse ele seriamente, e após me ver assentir devagar, beijou a lateral de meus lábios. — Eiji ficará bem com você ao lado dele.

          A voz triste que formou sua última frase me incomodou grandemente, mas em seguida fiquei aliviado por saber que ao menos aquilo eu iria poder fazer naquele momento. Era óbvio que Izuna desejava estar ao lado de nosso filho em um momento como aquele. Eu também não suportaria ter que ficar apenas sabendo o que estava acontecendo, e mesmo sem poder fazer muito, não ficar ao lado dele soava absurdo demais.

          Minhas mãos tocaram seus braços, e os acariciei devagar ao dizer:

          — Eu vou levá-lo até ele.

          — Mas... — Izuna me olhou extremamente surpreso e gaguejou enquanto tentava achar o resto das palavras.

          — Você também quer ficar ao lado dele, não é? — Perguntei o óbvio, enquanto deslizava as minhas mãos por seus braços até a caricia chegar em seus pulsos.

          — Mais do que qualquer coisa — sua resposta saiu trêmula como o toque em meu rosto.

          Eu sorri fraco diante da emoção em sua voz, e com ainda mais certeza, disse:

          — Então você irá.

          — Mas, e o seu clã? — Izuna se mostrou agitado com a ideia. — Seu irmão...

          — Ele entende e confia em mim — virei o meu rosto ao dizer e beijei uma de suas mãos antes de voltar a olhá-lo. — E eu em você.

          Pela primeira vez naquele dia pude ver seu sorriso, mesmo que fraco e rápido, mas foi o suficiente para me agarrar a ele, e tentar pensar que conseguiríamos passar por aquilo.

          Quando nos soltamos, não houve mais tanta conversa, e determinado, Izuna me seguiu pela floresta.

          O meu retorno foi um pouco mais demorado, por Izuna não estar acostumado com tanta velocidade, mas com sorte conseguimos chegar antes do pôr do sol.

          Assim que pisamos no clã, o clima entre nós se tornou um pouco diferente. Izuna estava extremamente atento, mesmo ainda não estando próximos às casas, e podia sentir sua tensão em cada pequeno barulho que ouvíamos. Vê-lo de tal forma me trouxe um tolo sentimento de que eu estava em perigo em meu próprio lar, o que nos fez andar com certa distância um do outro. Aquilo me desagradava. Fazia-nos parecer dois estranhos que cooperavam por um curto período. Mas o sentimento não durou muito. Após muita cautela e silêncio, conseguimos nos aproximar da minha casa, e pude ver o meu irmão pela janela de meu quarto. Ele estava saindo pela porta, e assim que o vi sumir dali, fiz sinal para que Izuna entrasse pela janela. De uma maneira extremamente silenciosa que só ele conseguia agir, fez o que indiquei, e após um suspiro aliviado por termos conseguido chegar até ali, o segui com menos cuidado, me lembrando enfim que estava  _em casa_.

          Quando entrei no quarto, imediatamente fechei as cortinas, e sorri fraco ao ver o pequeno acordado e olhando emocionado para Izuna, que não hesitou em sentar ao seu lado.

          — Papai... — a voz saiu extremamente fraca, mas, ainda assim, me senti aliviado por ouvi-la. Já fazia algum tempo que Eiji não falava qualquer coisa.

          Ao me aproximar, pude ver os olhos de Izuna brilharem com lágrimas reprimidas.

          — Ei, meu bebê — ele disse em tom baixo enquanto arrumava os cabelos do pequeno. — Como se sente?

          — Com sono — ele disse mais manhoso, como sempre costumava fazer na frente de Izuna. — Não consigo me mexer.

          — Você logo ficará melhor — Izuna afirmou antes de se inclinar sobre ele e beijar-lhe a testa.

          — Eu sei. Tenho que ficar — o pequeno tentou sorrir ao dizer, mas desistiu pela clara falta de força. Ele logo me olhou, e me ajoelhei ao seu lado, apoiei um dos braços no colo de Izuna, e o outro estiquei para tocar seu rostinho. — O tio Hashi disse que fará um bolo para mim, quando eu ficar melhor — ele enfim conseguiu sorrir de maneira fraca, e não tive como segurar uma leve risada.

          — Então, é melhor ficar bom rápido, certo?

          Ele tentou assentir para a minha pergunta, mas não conseguiu se mover o suficiente e sua expressão se tornou dolorosa. Senti o meu peito se apertar ainda mais naquele momento, e a culpa que tentava suprimir continuou a forçar passagem em meu interior. Porém, a agitação em mim foi subitamente interrompida, quando senti um toque em meus cabelos e em seguida, o peso da cabeça de Izuna sobre a minha. Sua mão desceu para o meu ombro e recebi um confortável aperto antes de ouvir sua voz soar baixa em meu ouvido:

          — Nós precisamos ser fortes por ele, certo?

          Eu assenti ao fechar os olhos, e devagar acariciei suas coxas onde me apoiava e voltei a fazer o mesmo no rosto do pequeno, que quando voltei a abrir os olhos, vi que em silêncio nos observava.

          Senti um rápido beijo no topo de minha cabeça, e olhei para cima, a fim de receber o mesmo em meus lábios, porém, não tive a chance naquele momento. No corredor do lado de fora do meu quarto, senti uma presença se aproximar, e por saber exatamente de quem era, me afastei deles e levantei. A porta não demorou a ser aberta, e assim que encarei o olhar sério de Hashirama, senti Izuna também se levantar e ficar ao meu lado.

          — An-chan — o chamei, um pouco tenso com o clima à nossa volta, mas não consegui nada dele, e acabei perdendo sua atenção para Izuna.

          — Eu posso confiar em você? — Ele perguntou em um tom grosso e sério demais, usando a pose que só via em campo de batalha.

          — Sim.

          Meu olhar foi para Izuna, assim que o ouvi respondê-lo, e o vi dar um passo à frente, se mostrando corajoso demais, quando eu sabia muito bem que por dentro não estava tão confiante por encarar o meu irmão.

          — Desde que... — sua frase então saiu hesitante como era sua expressão, e o olhei surpreso, por achar que poderia impor condições ali — eu possa ficar com ele esta noite.

          Era uma condição razoável, que pretendia pedir a Hashirama mais tarde, sabendo que conseguiria convencê-lo de alguma forma, mas, ainda assim, achei seu movimento arriscado e tremendamente corajoso. Entrar no território inimigo e ainda impor condições... era muita falta de juízo ou confiança demais, o que combinava perfeitamente com Izuna, e acabei tendo que segurar um sorriso por pensar tal coisa, e me sentir tolo por não ter esperado por aquilo.

          Hashirama não demonstrou se alterar ao ouvi-lo, mas o conhecia, e sabia muito bem que era a pessoa mais surpresa naquele cômodo.

          — Pensarei a respeito — ele disse ainda mais sério, e um pouco alterado, deu as costas e saiu dali sem nem ao menos fechar a porta.

          — Ele é ainda mais intimidador de perto — Izuna falou assim que voltamos a ficar a sós.

          Quando me voltei para ele, o vi em um estado paralisado, ainda olhando para a porta, e ao tocá-lo, o senti tremer levemente. Seus olhos enfim se viraram em minha direção, e me pareceu que para tentar disfarçar o seu estado, perguntou em tom baixo:

          — Acha que ele me deixará ficar?

          Eu sorri fraco ao apoiar o meu braço em seus ombros.

          — Sim. Ele com certeza já se decidiu, só está dando uma de durão — respondi calmamente, e recebi um olhar duvidoso em minha direção. — Hashirama é uma ótima pessoa — afirmei sem dúvidas.

          — Ele me assusta — Izuna confessou em tom baixo ao voltar a olhar para onde meu irmão havia saído, e não consegui segurar uma risada. Ele me olhou nervoso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado por ter dito aquilo, e para acalmá-lo, cessei o riso e acariciei seu ombro.

          — Quando conhecê-lo melhor, também irá rir — eu disse levemente risonho, e em seguida o soltei e beijei sua testa. — Vou falar com ele e volto em alguns minutos, ok?

          Izuna assentiu, ainda envergonhado, e me deixou ir. Antes de sair, também beijei a testa de Eiji, que já parecia sonolento. A minha preocupação voltou com o breve contato, pois senti sua pele ainda quente sobre os meus lábios, e voltei a me perguntar o que diabos estava o deixando daquela maneira. O pensamento de que tinha uma grande porcentagem de chance de ser minha culpa voltou a me assombrar enquanto andava até o escritório de Hashirama, mas reservei aquele assunto para ser analisado com calma mais tarde, para então, talvez saber o que fazer.

          Eu bati na porta do escritório com calma, e só entrei quando me foi permitido. Lá dentro, vi o meu irmão fingindo se distrair enquanto procurava algo para ler em uma das prateleiras.

          — O que foi aquilo? — Perguntei ainda calmo, e parei um pouco distante. Ele deu de ombros e continuou com os olhos fixos na prateleira.

          — Eu só fui perguntar o que queria saber.

          Soltei um suspiro ao vê-lo agir daquela forma e dei poucos passos à frente.

          — Ele pode ficar?

          Hashirama enfim me olhou ao ouvir a minha pergunta, e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

          — Isso é arriscado, Tobirama — ele se afastou ao dizer. — Você  _nunca_  foi de se arriscar dessa maneira.

          — Eu nunca fui de fazer muitas coisas que faço por Eiji — dei de ombros, sendo sincero em minhas palavras, mas ocultando que também fazia aquilo por Izuna.

          Hashirama parou em frente à sua mesa e se virou para mim. Ele cruzou os braços com nervosismo e soltou um longo suspiro.

          — Ele não pode sair daquele quarto por nada. Nem se movimentar demais — meu irmão pareceu raivoso por ceder daquela maneira, e antes de voltar a andar, apontou o dedo em minha direção. —  _Ninguém_  pode notá-lo, me ouviu?

          Segurei um sorriso ao vê-lo ceder como pensei que faria, mas também fiquei curioso por ver um brilho diferente em seu olhar.

          — Eu sei, e ele também — avisei simplesmente e andei em direção à sua mesa. — Por que está tão nervoso?

          — Eu nem ao menos sei — Hashirama soltou outro suspiro e se jogou de maneira desleixada na cadeira atrás da mesa. — Tê-lo aqui me deixa apreensivo, eu acho.

          Eu o observei desviar o olhar para as mãos que se entrelaçam em seu colo.

          — Por que se lembra de Madara? — Me sentei sobre a mesa ao perguntar e recebi um olhar sério.

          — Porque imagino o que ele vai dizer a Madara quando sair daqui.

          — Eu já lhe disse...

          — Que confia nele — ele me cortou com impaciência, mas diferente de suas palavras, sua expressão era levemente triste. — Eu já confiei em Madara uma vez.

          — Izuna não é o irmão dele — afirmei rapidamente, o que pareceu deixar o meu irmão ainda mais incomodado. Ele me encarou com seriedade novamente, e não hesitei em devolver aquele olhar. Eu entendia os seus medos, e obviamente depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, era difícil confiar em alguém. Mas ele não conhecia Izuna tão bem quanto eu. Se quisesse reclamar, se sentir magoado e traído por alguém, que direcionasse suas palavras e sentimentos a Madara. Eu o respeitava mais do que qualquer um, mas não admitiria aquilo.

          Pensei que ele logo voltaria a tagarelar sobre aquilo ou me repreenderia como sempre e terminaríamos aquele dia brigados, mas não ouvi nada por longos minutos. Ficamos a nos encarar feito dois idiotas por bastante tempo, até Hashirama não aguentar o silêncio e soltar um suspiro.

          — Onde ele irá dormir? — Perguntou derrotado, e com a expressão emburrada.

          — Ele pode ficar no colchão que usei por esses dias — disse tranquilamente, nem parecendo que segundos antes estava pronto para travar uma bela discussão por causa de Izuna. — Não irei dormir de qualquer maneira — dei de ombros ao concluir e vi meu irmão juntar as sobrancelhas.

          — Você precisa descansar — disse com repreensão. — Aproveite que esta noite terá mais ajuda.

          Naquele momento, não consegui mais me segurar, e sorri, me sentindo realmente mais calmo.

          — An-chan — o chamei com o humor melhorado, e recebi seu olhar confuso. — Obrigado. Por tudo.

          Soltei uma baixa risada ao ver seu rosto corar levemente, e em seguida Hashirama cruzou os braços e virou o rosto para o lado.

          — Tem sorte de eu ser um bom irmão — disse ele em tom baixo e rabugento.

          — Tenho mesmo — ri outra vez ao dizer, e em seguida novamente por ouvi-lo resmungar sobre eu tentar bajulá-lo para ter o que queria. Eu sinceramente não estava tentando fazer tal coisa. Estava realmente agradecido por tê-lo como meu irmão mais velho, mas não demonstrei muito do que estava sentindo ao rir outra vez e finalmente deixá-lo em paz em seu escritório.

          Eu me sentia um pouco mais leve por ter a aceitação de meu irmão por pelo menos aquela noite, porém, tal sentimento não durou muito quando voltei para o meu quarto. Eiji estava dormindo, e Izuna, deitado ao seu lado. Ele ia se levantar quando me viu entrar, mas o impedi com um sinal com a mão.

          — Fique aí — sussurrei ao me aproximar e me sentei na beirada da cama. — Ele sentiu a sua falta — toquei o rosto do pequeno e em seguida o de Izuna, que parecia gelado demais perto do outro. — Eu também senti.

          Ele sorriu fraco assim que me ouviu, e não resisti em me curvar e enfim beijar seus lábios, mas de maneira mais rápida do que realmente queria. Eu me levantei quando separei nossos lábios, e me sentindo exausto, retirei o meu casaco e me sentei na poltrona ao lado da cama. Por longos minutos fiquei a observá-los à minha frente. O pequeno dormia profundamente, e diferente do normal, não movia um músculo sequer. Izuna não tirava os olhos dele, na clara esperança de vê-lo milagrosamente acordar melhor, e mesmo querendo a coisa parecida, sabia que aquilo não iria acontecer. Aqueles dias me deixaram cético, e não conseguia mais ver qualquer saída, principalmente para aquele sentimento de culpa que voltou com ainda mais força ao cair da noite.

          Eu me coloquei para pensar por horas, repassando os passos de Eiji naquele último mês. O que ele poderia ter feito ou comido de diferente, mas nada me vinha a mente, até que minhas lembranças voltaram anos, no dia em que o pequeno deu o primeiro suspiro. E então, me senti ainda mais incomodado e completamente agitado.

          “Eu fiz algo de errado enquanto o criava? ”, me perguntei aflito, lembrando que Eiji tecnicamente era uma falha de meu experimento, e com isso passei a imaginar tudo o que havia de ruim que pudesse acontecer ali. “E se errei em alguma fórmula? E se desde a minha criação, sua vida já tinha data de validade? ”, pensar em tais coisas me esclareceu o sentimento de culpa que me acompanhava, mas não serviu para me deixar mais calmo. Senti o meu ar faltar naquele momento. Minha pele suava pelo súbito e incômodo calor que senti, e desesperado afundei minha mão em meus cabelos, os puxando levemente quando apoiei o cotovelo no braço da poltrona.

          — Tobirama? — A voz de Izuna passou por meus ouvidos, me trazendo de volta para aquele momento. Eu o olhei um pouco assustado, por ter me esquecido de sua presença, e ainda mais culpado por encarar seus olhos preocupados em minha direção enquanto se sentava na cama.

          — Se importa de ficar sozinho com ele por algumas horas? — Pedi em tom baixo, enquanto desviava o olhar para Eiji ainda desacordado. — Eu preciso passar algum tempo no meu laboratório.

          — Alguma ideia que possa ajudar?

          A empolgação em sua pergunta me deixou ainda pior, e acabei soltando um suspiro trêmulo.

          — Eu não sei. Só venho pensando em algumas coisas... — outro suspiro, e novamente me senti afogar em meus próprios pensamentos. — E se fiz algo errado? E se... ele...

          — Não se atreva a pensar nisso — Izuna cortou a minha fala com seriedade. — Tobirama, olhe para mim.

          Eu odiava quando Izuna se dirigia a mim com tanta autoridade, mas naquele momento me sentia tão derrotado que não consegui dar lugar a mais nenhum outro sentimento. Eu o olhei com culpa e senti minha garganta doer ao engolir saliva.

          — Ele não está melhorando nem um pouco — disse em tom baixo e trêmulo, me fazendo estranhar a minha própria voz.

          — Porque ainda não sabemos como cuidar dele! — Izuna exclamou ao se arrastar com cuidado na cama e se sentar na beirada e à minha frente. — Quando o médico chegar, saberemos o que fazer. Ele está doente, Tobirama. É uma criança, essas coisas acontecem — ele parou de falar por um momento e então sua expressão se tornou chorosa. —  _Você_  é o lado forte da gente, Tobirama — ele riu sem humor algum. — Não faça isso.

          Naquele momento me senti desmoronar ainda mais. Eu não deveria estar pensando nas possibilidades em uma hora como aquela, mas sim, achando alguma solução, como sempre fazia. Mas tudo o que fiz ali foi amedrontar ainda mais Izuna, que claramente se segurava para ser emocionalmente muito mais forte do que realmente era. Ao vê-lo de tal forma, estendi o meu braço em sua direção e o chamei em tom baixo. Imediatamente Izuna deixou a cama e se sentou em meu colo. O ouvi suspirar trêmulo quando envolvi sua cintura com os braços, e em seguida deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, onde pude sentir seu coração batendo com força. O senti acariciar os meus cabelos enquanto eu mantinha o olhar fixo em Eiji, e pouco a pouco, consegui me acalmar outra vez.

          — Fique conosco — ele pediu de forma sussurrada antes de beijar o topo de minha cabeça. Eu assenti rapidamente, não querendo mais preocupá-lo, e necessitado demais de seus braços ao meu redor para teimar com qualquer coisa.

          Nós não conversamos por um bom tempo. Ambos presos em nossos próprios pensamentos, ficamos apenas a nos abraçar naquela mesma posição na poltrona, até sermos obrigados a nos separar quando o pequeno acordou. Ele não falou como antes, apesar de tentar se esforçar para tal, e não o incentivamos a continuar, temendo que o esforço só o fizesse piorar.

          Mais tarde, Hashirama voltou a perambular pelo corredor, mas não entrou quando me chamou, e em seguida pediu para ir para o lado de fora do quarto. Izuna pareceu mais confortável com aquilo, então não reclamei e simplesmente fui até ele. O meu irmão perguntou sobre Eiji, e quando expliquei que nada havia mudado, ele suspirou cansado, mas me olhou um pouco mais animado ao dizer que havia recebido uma resposta do médico, que disse não demorar a chegar no núcleo. Hiroshi era o seu nome, e nós o conhecíamos desde sempre. Era confiável e competente; um de nossos melhores médicos, e por viajar mais que os outros, já havia visto todos os tipos de doenças. A lista de suas qualidades me animou, mesmo que pouco naquele momento, mas tal sentimento se elevou quando contei a Izuna o quão bom ele era, e o vi tão esperançoso quanto o meu irmão.

          Meu irmão insistiu para que eu jantasse naquela noite, e um pouco sem graça, disse que levaria algo para Izuna no quarto. Ele ainda parecia relutante em aceitá-lo ali, mas eu sabia que era questão de pouco tempo para Hashirama ver que Izuna não era como antigamente julgávamos. Mas subestimei a teimosia de meu irmão ao pensar assim. Tinha certeza de que levaria pouco tempo para ele perceber, porém, nem ao menos voltou a olhar para a cara de Izuna naquela noite, quanto mais conversar ou observá-lo como achei que não demoraria a fazer. Hashirama era amigável com todos, ás vezes até demais, o que nos fazia discutir na maioria das ocasiões, mas daquela vez, talvez por seus sentimentos por Madara, ele se manteve afastado. A refeição de Izuna foi feita por ele, mas entregue por mim, e também fiquei com a tarefa de recolher seu prato. Hashirama estava empenhado a não vê-lo, e mesmo entendendo seus sentimentos, me senti um pouco magoado com aquilo.

          Quando já era tarde, meu irmão me desejou boa noite, e um pouco inquieto, pediu para que eu fizesse o mesmo com Eiji por ele. Me senti inclinado a convidá-lo a fazer tal coisa pessoalmente, como ele claramente queria, mas me mantive calado quando o vi abaixar o olhar antes de dar as costas. Aquele dia havia sido cheio demais para ele também, e não queria importuná-lo ainda mais. Pelo menos até o dia seguinte, não insistiria para que ao menos tentasse conversar com Izuna normalmente.

          Assim que voltei para o meu quarto, vi o pequeno dormindo na cama, e sobre o chão, no colchão ao lado, Izuna ainda desperto e encarando o teto. Ele sorriu fraco ao me ver próximo, e se virou para mim quando me deitei ao seu lado. Recebi um leve beijo na bochecha quando o segurei pela cintura e o trouxe para mais perto.

          — Tente dormir um pouco — sussurrei antes de me apoiar em meu cotovelo para poder olhar Eiji mais uma vez.

          — Venho tentando — ele respondeu em tom cansado, e suspirou fundo ao me ver esticar o braço e tocar o rosto do pequeno. — Como ele está?

          — Ainda quente — respondi de forma derrotada e me deitei novamente, podendo ver sua expressão preocupada.

          A mão de Izuna foi até o meu rosto e me acariciou devagar. Nossas testas se tocaram, e como ele, acabei soltando um suspiro após esbarrar nossos narizes. Eu havia sentido a falta dele, mais do que nunca, e apesar de ainda me sentir inseguro e culpado, sua presença acabou por me acalmar aos poucos outra vez. Minha mão subiu de sua cintura até as costas, e enquanto nos encarávamos em silêncio, também passei a acariciá-lo. Sabia que, apesar de toda a positividade e calmaria que trouxe com sua presença, no fundo, ele também se sentia como eu. Havia deixado claro no começo da noite, mesmo eu já imaginando desde o momento em que o vi pela primeira vez naquele dia. Nós estávamos desesperadamente preocupados e nos sentindo inúteis naquele momento, mas jamais desistiríamos de nosso filho, não importava o que teria que ser feito, nós faríamos.

          O toque em meu rosto se tornou um pouco mais intenso em certo momento, e foi ali, enquanto ainda encarava seus olhos negros, e voltei a ouvir sua voz, que depois de todos aqueles dias em agonia, pude sentir o meu coração bater mais rápido por um momento, e por conta de felicidade e não preocupação ou desespero.

          — Eu te amo — Izuna disse em tom baixo, mas para mim foi claro e extremamente doce. Os meus lábios se moveram automaticamente, e após um fraco sorriso, tocaram os dele de forma rápida.

          — Eu também te amo — sussurrei como ele, sentindo o meu coração acelerar ainda mais e o meu peito aquecer. Não havia sido tão difícil quanto antes achava que seria dizer o que eu sentia com mais clareza, e a expressão que pude ver em seu rosto, assim que tal declaração saiu por meus lábios, me fez sentir arrependido por não ter dito aquilo muito mais cedo.

          Nós nos beijamos lenta e profundamente, mas logo voltamos a nos acomodar na primeira posição de antes, e voltamos a nos encarar de perto, enquanto trocávamos leves caricias.

          — Estou com tanto medo, Tobirama — Izuna sussurrou de forma trêmula e apertou o abraço que dava em minha cintura.

          — Eu também — confessei com tristeza enquanto afastava os cabelos negros para poder acariciar seu rosto.

          Ele suspirou de maneira trêmula, e assim que sua expressão se tornou distorcida, escondeu o rosto em meu peito e me abraçou com ainda mais força. Eu já havia visto Izuna de diversas formas, mas nunca presenciei um momento em que ele chorava como naquele instante. Ele manteve o tom de voz baixo, mas os soluços incessantes e as lágrimas que molhavam a minha camiseta deixavam muito claro o seu estado. E sem saber muito bem o que fazer para confortá-lo, apenas o apertei com igual força em meus braços, enquanto segurava a enorme vontade de me entregar às lágrimas, assim como ele.

          Houveram tantos momentos em que tememos perder um ao outro. Chegamos até mesmo a conversar sobre o assunto de morrermos de medo de deixar um ao outro e Eiji com apenas um pai, mas jamais passou por nossas cabeças que um dia poderíamos perder  _ele_. E a possibilidade de isso acontecer amedrontava tanto, que nem mesmo eu consegui guardar os meus sentimentos como normalmente fazia, e deixei que algumas lágrimas escapassem de maneira tão silenciosa quanto dolorosa.  
          Eu não consegui dormir por mais uma noite, e Izuna só fechou os olhos no meio da madrugada. Nós checávamos a temperatura do pequeno a cada uma hora, insistentes que em algum momento algo mudaria, e para o nosso alivio, assim que o sol nasceu, e me sentei ao lado de Eiji para checar sua pele, a senti um pouco menos quente. Era pouca coisa, mas, ainda assim, me trouxe uma fina linha de esperança, e imediatamente acordei Izuna, para também tocá-lo e confirmar que eu não estava alucinando pela falta de sono.

          Ele sorriu ainda sonolento ao tocar a testa de Eiji, e em uma maneira silenciosa de comemorar aquele pequeno avanço, trocamos um rápido beijo e voltamos a sorrir suavemente ao encostar nossas testas.

          Eu também não esperei que Hashirama acordasse e invadi o seu quarto e pulei em sua cama para contar a ele, que mesmo não sendo grande coisa, também ficou agitado como nós, e para o meu alivio não se importou em entrar no mesmo quarto que Izuna daquela vez, e foi checar a temperatura do pequeno por ele mesmo.

          Nós estávamos tão felizes naquela manhã, porém, como antes, aquilo não durou por muito tempo. Quando Eiji acordou, continuava sem conseguir se mexer ou falar tanto quanto antes. Ele estava extremamente fraco, e horas mais tarde, a febre voltou a subir, nos deixando preocupados novamente.

          Percebi que Izuna parecia mais agitado do que no dia anterior quando estava quase no fim da manhã, e quando fui perguntar como ele estava, ficou em pé à minha frente e parecendo tentar esconder sua expressão, desviou o olhar para o lado.

          — Aqui — Izuna me entregou um papel perfeitamente dobrado e hesitou um pouco, antes de voltar a virar o rosto em minha direção.

          — O que é isso? — Perguntei, não me dando o trabalho de verificar o que era por mim mesmo.

          — É a minha localização — ele respondeu em tom baixo, e em seguida me olhou com tristeza. — Me mande notícias  _sempre_ , ok?

          O que continha naquele papel me surpreendeu, mas também me dividiu entre alegria e tristeza. Aquele papel significava que Izuna confiava em mim tanto quanto eu colocava a minha confiança nele, mas também mostrava que ele não iria ficar ao nosso lado por mais tempo.

          — Você não precisa ir — eu afirmei ao me aproximar um pouco mais, e segurei a vontade de tocar seu rosto naquele momento. O papel foi para o bolso de minha calça sem receber outro olhar, e me foquei inteiramente em Izuna, que parecia cada vez mais abalado.

          — Eu não sei se o seu irmão pensa o mesmo — seu tom saiu em uma mistura de raiva e tristeza. Apesar de ter entrado no quarto naquela manhã, Hashirama não deu espaço para progresso algum entre eles.

          Eu pensei em dizer algo que o fizesse ao menos esperar que eu conversasse com Hashirama mais uma vez, porém, a movimentação na entrada da casa me chamou a atenção. Eu conhecia aquele chacra, e senti-lo me deixou completamente ansioso e me esqueci de que conversava com Izuna segundos antes.

          — Ele chegou — disse com normalidade, mas por dentro estava extremamente agitado. Izuna entendeu o que quis dizer, e diferente de mim, sua ansiedade foi claramente mostrada em sua expressão e gestos. Por um momento, ele ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ele não podia ser visto ali, e por ordens de meu irmão, não poderia sair do quarto, a não ser que fosse para ir embora, então não o culpei pela confusão. Era claro que iria querer saber o que o médico diria, então, após a chegada do mesmo, ir embora não era uma opção.

          Rapidamente eu me desculpei com ele, e em seguida o guiei até o banheiro, que por sorte, fazia parte do meu quarto. Izuna não pareceu se importar por ter que se esconder ali, e a única reação que teve, foi segurar o meu braço antes de me afastar e fechar a porta. Eu o olhei curioso por um momento, mas logo sorri fraco e beijei sua testa ao ouvir suas palavras de esperança e encorajamento.

          Hiroshi não demorou a entrar, e rapidamente examinou Eiji com um cuidado parecido com os dos outros dois médicos, porém, a semelhança acabou ali, quando pediu que tirasse as roupas do pequeno. Sem entender o porquê, o fiz com cautela e observando as expressões que ele fazia, e me senti um pouco incomodado quando em seguida o pegou no colo. Eu confiava em Hiroshi, mas era estranho como ficava alerta a qualquer um que tocava em meu filho. Não importava quem fosse, sempre ficava desconfiado por motivos que nem eu mesmo sabia. Mas os meus pensamentos não ficaram naquilo por muito tempo. Logo ouvi Hiroshi murmurar “Assim como suspeitei”, e fiquei alerta. Olhei para Hashirama, que devolveu o olhar esperançoso, mas preocupado, e logo voltei para o médico, que já começava a colocar a camiseta de Eiji de volta.

          Ele o deitou novamente e antes que perguntássemos o que o pequeno tinha, Hiroshi enfim começou a explicar. Primeiramente pediu que nos aproximássemos, e mostrou uma pequena marca na coxa de Eiji, um pontinho, que se ele não tivesse apontado, jamais teria notado ali. Ele sorriu tranquilo quando vestiu o pequeno por completo, e finalmente disse que Eiji havia sido picado por um inseto de tipo raro, que tinha um veneno que paralisava os membros da vítima, e causava febres entre outros sintomas terríveis que por sorte não chegou a ter. Enquanto ele nos explicava o que estava acontecendo com Eiji, me senti ainda pior, por imaginar o sofrimento que o meu filho estava passando. Ele era tão pequeno, não me conformava por estar passando por algo tão sofrido daquele jeito.

          Eu só consegui suspirar aliviado quando Hiroshi disse que aquele tipo de doença era facilmente eliminada, se tratada corretamente. Eiji foi medicado por ele, e o resto seria por nossa conta, o que não era problema nenhum, pois, tudo o que eu mais queria era poder cuidar dele desde o começo, e enfim poderia fazer isso de forma correta.

          — Ele é seu filho, Tobirama-sama? — Hiroshi perguntou enquanto guardava seus remédios em uma maleta e sorria para Eiji, que trocou seu olhar assustado que fazia enquanto era examinado, para o curioso de sempre. Eu o respondi positivamente, e isso o fez sorrir ainda mais. — Forte como o pai — disse ao me olhar finalmente. — Se eu não tivesse visto com os meus próprios olhos, desacreditaria que uma criança deste tamanho resistiu a tanto.

          Eu me senti orgulhoso ao ouvir tal coisa, mas, ainda assim, foi péssimo enfatizar ainda mais a dor que o pequeno sentiu e ainda estava sentindo naquele momento. Mas logo os meus pensamentos foram afastados outra vez, quando vi Eiji mover a boca, como se estivesse tentando dizer algo. Eu me aproximei, pronto para pedir que não se esforçasse, mas Hiroshi balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e fez sinal para que eu não o impedisse.

          — É importante que ele fale, nem que seja poucas palavras. Incentive-o sempre que puder — ele alertou e voltou sua atenção para o pequeno. — O que houve, Eiji?

          — Eu... — sua voz saiu fraca e baixa demais. — Eu sou forte... como um dragão.

          Não houve maneiras de nos segurarmos naquele momento, e acabamos rindo, mas diferente de Hiroshi, nossas risadas saíram muito mais pelo alívio do que pela graça nas palavras do pequeno.

          Eu estava tão aliviado e feliz por enfim saber o que estava acontecendo e como parar aquilo, e principalmente por ter certeza de que não perderia Eiji. Assim que fomos deixados a sós, eu o beijei em todas as partes do rosto, fazendo-o rir baixinho e falhado. Aquele som fez o meu peito se aquecer e sentir uma grande vontade de ter Izuna em meus braços naquele exato momento. Ele também deveria estar louco para estar ali com o pequeno, e me senti inquieto para tirá-lo do banheiro o mais rápido possível, mas precisei esperar um pouco mais, até que sentisse a presença de Hiroshi fora da casa. E quando enfim isso aconteceu, corri a curta distância que nos separava, e abri a porta. Eu não precisei de muito para ter o que desejava, apenas foi necessário abrir o caminho e imediatamente recebi os seus braços ao redor de minha cintura. Soltei uma baixa risada ao abraçá-lo e então, finalmente consegui me sentir como mim mesmo. De repente não havia mais o desespero e impotência, apenas alívio e o sentimento que me fazia completo quando estava com ambos ao meu lado.

          A atenção de Izuna em mim logo foi dispersada, e o resto daquele tempo foi dedicado apenas ao pequeno, que pouco a pouco, voltou a falar com mais frequência, ainda que em tom baixo e bastante fraco.

          Após um rápido banho, no começo da noite, quando entrei em meu quarto, os vi conversando baixinho enquanto riam de maneira relaxada. Automaticamente um sorriso cresceu em meus lábios, e desejei internamente que Izuna houvesse desistido de ir embora naquele dia. Eu conversaria com o meu irmão. Sabia que ele iria ficar ainda mais estressado com outro pedido, mas acharia alguma maneira de compensá-lo se me desse mais aquela alegria.

          Quando me aproximei, pude ver o rosto de Eiji ainda cansado, mas não foi um grande problema ao tocar-lhe o rosto e finalmente sentir sua temperatura quase chegando a ideal.

          — Ei, pequeno — eu me sentei ao seu lado quando o chamei, e recebi seu olhar um pouco mais animado em minha direção.

          — Papa — ele me chamou em tom baixo e ainda fraco, o que fez o meu peito se apertar.

          — Ele estava dizendo que têm um esconderijo aqui — Izuna disse com um sorriso e segurou suas mãozinhas que estavam sobre o peito.

          Tentando seguir o que o médico havia dito sobre incentivá-lo a falar, e me sentindo mais tranquilo por ainda ter Izuna ali, fiz a minha melhor expressão surpresa, e disse para o pequeno:

          — Como você pôde contar o nosso segredo?

          — Mas... é o  _papai_  — ele se agitou ao dizer, e até mesmo conseguiu aumentar um pouco o tom de voz. — Queria que fosse o esconderijo de nós três.

          Ele me olhou culpado, mas ao mesmo tempo com aquela expressão que sempre fazia quando queria me convencer de algo, e claro, conseguia em todas as vezes.

          — Hm — fingi pensar sobre o assunto com seriedade, mas logo sorri. — Pode ser, mas o lugar em baixo da macieira ainda é meu.

          Fiz uma expressão emburrada, tentando imitar a ele e Izuna, e o que consegui com aquilo foram risadas de ambos.

          — Ok — Eiji riu outra vez e logo sua expressão ficou ainda mais animada. — A gente pode fazer um pique... — ele olhou para os lados, e se mostrou pensativo como sempre ficava quando esquecia uma palavra.

          — Piquenique? — Izuna o ajudou a lembrar e o pequeno assentiu rapidamente.

          Eu sorri largo ao ouvi-los, e por nos imaginar em um piquenique e ali. Soava tão absurdo e ao mesmo tempo aconchegante que quis sonhar ainda mais com aquilo.

          — Papai pode fazer aqueles bolinhos de arroz deliciosos — eu disse ao olhar esperançoso para Izuna. Eu amava aqueles bolinhos que ele fazia.

          O ouvi suspirar enquanto me olhava incrédulo.

          — Sim! — Eiji exclamou animado e até mesmo se moveu um pouco sobre a cama.

          — Pare com isso — Izuna tentou me repreender com a expressão séria, mas falhou ao sorrir de canto.

          — O quê? — Perguntei com falsa inocência, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

          — Fica usando o menino para me fazer cozinhar essas coisas para  _você_.

          Fiz uma expressão exagerada de indignação e até mesmo coloquei uma das mãos sobre o peito.

          — Mas é claro que não!

          Izuna não conseguiu segurar o olhar sério por muito tempo e acabou rindo de meu teatro.

          — É tão gostoso, papai! — Eiji acabou me ajudando ao afirmar tal coisa, e Izuna, como sempre, cedeu, sorrindo bobamente para o pequeno.

          — Viu só?

          A minha fala causou outra risada em Izuna e também um leve tapa em meu braço, que me fez rir igualmente. Naquele momento, fomos interrompidos por um pigarrear que soou por minhas costas. Quando me virei, vi o meu irmão na porta do quarto, e me olhando de forma suspeita.

          — O jantar está servido — avisou ele de um modo que poderia parecer normal ou sério para Izuna, mas notei seu tom de malícia muito bem escondido. Com aquilo fiquei a pensar se ele estava ali nos observando há bastante tempo, ou simplesmente tirou suas conclusões com nossas risadas. Não estávamos fazendo nada demais, porém, conhecia bem o meu irmão, e sabia que ele ainda tocaria naquele assunto quando estivéssemos a sós.

          Izuna pulou a refeição naquela noite, mesmo comigo insistindo para que comesse algo. Ele alimentou Eiji em seu lugar, e quando me juntei ao meu irmão para comer o mais rápido possível e voltar para eles, voltei a receber aquele mesmo olhar, que com o tempo se tornou incômodo.

          — Se quer dizer algo, diga de uma vez — eu disse impaciente, assim que terminei de comer.

          Hashirama sorriu de canto, e pacientemente mastigou sua comida.

          — Eu não tenho nada para dizer — afirmou ele, ainda com aquela expressão que me irritava. — E você, tem?

          Eu o olhei com seriedade e mesmo querendo contar tudo a ele, seu jeito irritante me fez recuar e apenas disse:

          — Obrigado pela refeição.

          Ele riu como idiota ao me ouvir e continuou a comer de maneira feliz demais para quem, não muito tempo antes, estava a andar emburrado e resmungando pela casa. Eu revirei os meus olhos antes de sair da mesa, e o deixei para trás sem mais palavras. Era óbvio que Hashirama queria me provocar, ele fazia aquelas coisas sempre que surgia alguma oportunidade, e como era costume, não conseguia lidar com aquilo muito bem, o que o divertia ainda mais.

          Quando cheguei em meu quarto, vi a porta aberta como eu havia deixado, mas não entrei. Eles ainda estavam tagarelando, como era costume. Me encostei no batente de madeira e cruzei os braços. Em meus lábios não consegui esconder um fraco sorriso ao observá-los conversando. Ouvir a voz de Eiji nunca foi tão satisfatório como naquele momento, e poder ouvi-lo juntamente com Izuna, foi mais do que perfeito para mim. Eu sentia o meu peito aquecido, enquanto finalmente podia respirar com mais tranquilidade e com a certeza de que o nosso pequeno ficaria bem e logo voltaria a nos deixar nervosos e envergonhados com suas bagunças e perguntas.

          Me sentia tão tranquilo naquele momento, vendo-os bem e perto de mim, porém, uma quarta presença apareceu para tirar um pouco da minha calmaria. Hashirama se aproximou, e com um sorriso bobo moveu as mãos ao meu redor, como se estivesse espantando mosquitos invisíveis. Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto o encarava e vi seu sorriso se alargar ainda mais.

          — Eu pensei ter visto pequenos corações saindo de você agora mesmo — sua frase risonha me fez revirar os olhos outra vez, e senti o meu rosto esquentar levemente.

          — Calado — disse nervoso e tentando ser sério, mas tudo o que consegui com isso foi tirar uma alta risada de meu irmão, que em seguida passou por mim e entrou no quarto.

          Izuna ficou tenso outra vez assim que o ouviu, e a fim de acalmá-lo, também entrei no cômodo. Mas Hashirama nada disse para pressioná-lo ou para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Ele se dirigiu diretamente a Eiji, que diferente de seu pai, sorriu completamente feliz ao vê-lo ali. Hashirama se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, e só então notei que ele tinha algo em mãos.

          — Como se sente, mini Tobirama? — Eiji riu ao ser chamado de tal forma e foi com surpresa que vi Izuna ocultar um sorriso com a mão.

          — Estou bem — o pequeno respondeu ainda fraco. — Já posso comer o seu bolo.

          Hashirama riu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro. Eiji adorava os bolos que Hashirama fazia, e mesmo nunca tendo dito em voz alta, também era uma das minhas coisas favoritas.

          — Eu tenho uma surpresa para você — disse Hashirama animado ao esconder a pelúcia que estava segurando nas costas.

          Eiji, mesmo não conseguindo se mexer direito, ficou agitado ao ouvir aquilo, e gritou animado quando Hashirama revelou o gato de pelúcia. Ele o olhou deslumbrado, e quando ouviu que aquele havia sido um presente enviado por Aika, ficou ainda mais feliz e pediu ajuda a Izuna, para que pudesse abraçá-lo.

          Enquanto o pequeno transbordava amores pela pelúcia, Hashirama desviou o olhar dele para Izuna, que estava sentado sobre a cama. O sorriso de todos por ver Eiji animado logo morreu, e vi Izuna ficar sério e tenso novamente.

          — Madara sabe onde está? — Hashirama foi direto ao perguntar, e dei um passo à frente, a fim de interromper seja o que fosse que ele queria começar, mas o rápido olhar de Izuna sobre mim me fez ficar fora da conversa.

          — Não — ele respondeu um pouco baixo, mas após pigarrear, a voz normalizou e o olhou um pouco mais confiante. — Ele... não sabe de  _tudo_  o que vem acontecendo.

          Hashirama assentiu e ficou em silêncio. Sua mão acariciou os cabelos de Eiji, e então, se levantou. Ele virou a cabeça em minha direção por um momento e antes de voltar a olhar para Izuna, o vi sorrir da mesma maneira maliciosa de antes.

          — Você pode ficar também esta noite, se quiser — sua voz séria de repente sumiu, e meu irmão falou como sempre; gentil e calmo.

          — Obrigado — Izuna se levantou ao dizer, em seguida me olhou confuso e surpreso. Eu devolvi o seu olhar, mas logo dei de ombros. Eu sabia que meu irmão não demoraria a ceder ao menos um pouco, porém, seus motivos para mudar de um minuto para o outro me deixaram curioso.

          Eu os deixei no quarto ao ver Hashirama sair de casa. O segui rapidamente, mas já sabia para onde ele ia. Já era noite, mas para o nosso clã isso não queria dizer descanso. Em noites menos frias e sem chuvas como aquela, costumávamos treinar, mas de maneira menos séria, e mais como um jogo entre nós.

          Daquela vez não participaríamos, e os outros lutavam, esperando nossa avaliação no final. Não estava em meus planos me juntar a Hashirama naquela noite, mas a melhora de Eiji, e com Izuna ali, fiquei mais animado, e não me importei em seguir a nossa tradição.

          Eu me juntei a Hashirama no mesmo momento em que ele parou para observar uma luta que já estava em andamento, e sorri de canto ao ver um de meus alunos derrubar o dele com facilidade. Hashirama revirou os olhos, e soltou um suspiro quando ouviu a minha baixa risada.

          Nos mantemos em silêncio, vendo-os recomeçar o duelo, mas não consegui segurar a minha curiosidade por muito tempo.

          — O que o fez mudar de ideia? — Perguntei, sem conseguir esconder o meu interesse na resposta ao virar meu rosto em sua direção.

          — Eu não sei — Hashirama deu de ombros. — Talvez ter visto vocês três juntos — ele sorriu fraco enquanto ainda olhava para a frente. — Eu gostei daquela aura.

          Eu sorri como ele ao ouvir aquilo. Como havia suspeitado, ele estava nos observando há algum tempo, e obviamente havia tirado suas próprias conclusões, que se fossem como eu pensava, não estavam nada erradas.

          Logo voltei a minha atenção para os outros, e disse em tom baixo:

          — Eu também gosto.

          — Você realmente não tem nada para me dizer, irmão? — Ele perguntou com bom humor, e ri em tom baixo por sua insistência.

          Meu sorriso aumentou ao pensar o quanto ele deveria estar curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo entre Izuna e eu, mesmo que fosse um pouco óbvio para quem nos observasse atentamente. Mas também era claro que Hashirama queria ouvir de mim, não especular por minhas ações. Eu deveria ter dito a ele mesmo antes de tudo aquilo, mas sinceramente era divertido vê-lo tão curioso e frustrado por nada saber. Ao pensar em seu jeito e em como vinha me irritando, meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais.

          — Não.

          O tempo de dizer tudo a ele, ou qualquer um que se interessasse, ainda viria.


	18. Chapter 18

Hiroshi estava absolutamente certo quando disse saber o que Eiji tinha. Com os novos remédios, a febre do pequeno sumiu completamente no dia seguinte, e nos próximos que vieram, aos poucos sua energia também foi retomada. Mas, infelizmente, Izuna só pôde ver o começo da melhora. Apesar de Hashirama não se mostrar mais irritado com sua presença, ele tinha suas próprias obrigações no clã Uchiha, e principalmente, tinha que voltar para Madara, que duvidava que não estivesse nem um pouco desconfiado. Izuna nunca falava sobre como seu irmão reagia com seus dias fora de casa, mas ás vezes conseguia notar que nem sempre era simples ir nos visitar. Porém, ele voltou para a cabana na semana seguinte, nos mostrando seu sorriso animado ao ver Eiji já conseguindo se manter sentado ao invés de ficar deitado o tempo todo como antes.

         Mais uma semana, e o pequeno já estava andando pela casa. Ainda não tinha a mesma energia de antes, mas ao menos podia deixar a cama com mais frequência, o que nos deixou muito mais aliviados. Naqueles dias, enfim conseguimos encerrar as arrumações no segundo andar. Suspiramos aliviados e observamos orgulhosos para o resultado final, mas em mim havia um sentimento a mais. Estava ansioso. Izuna passaria a noite conosco naquele dia em que tudo ficou pronto, e seria a primeira vez que teríamos um lugar apenas para nós dois. Fazia algum tempo em que não nos tocávamos com mais profundidade. A doença de Eiji nos tomou toda a atenção, e a saudade que sentia de tê-lo de uma forma mais íntima estava me consumindo.

         Eu estava ansioso por aquela noite. Finalmente teríamos o nosso quarto, e eu satisfaria os meus desejos sem me preocupar em sermos vistos por nosso filho. E sabia que Izuna pensava em coisa parecida. Os olhares e toques discretos que recebi durante o dia deixavam claras as suas intenções, o que me deixava ainda mais agitado para que a hora passasse logo.

         Eiji estava com medo de dormir sozinho, por isso permaneci ao lado dele em seu novo quarto, até que pegasse no sono. Por conta dos remédios que ele ainda tomava, sempre dormia com mais facilidade que o normal, então não demorei a beijar seu rosto adormecido e deixá-lo sozinho no quarto.

         Meus passos pela cabana foram apressados para trancar as portas no térreo e apagar as chamas que iluminavam o local. Logo subi a escada, e não parei até alcançar a porta de nosso quarto. Ao fechá-la atrás de mim, o vi deitado sobre a larga cama que poderia comportar até três adultos encorpados. Um tolo sorriso se abriu em meus lábios ao me aproximar e pensar que aquele tamanho era um exagero e completo desperdício, visto que ocuparíamos nem mesmo a metade na maioria das vezes, pois obviamente não conseguiríamos nos desgrudar nem para simplesmente dormir.

         O meu sorriso foi retribuído pelo dele, que não se moveu, até me ver subir sobre seu corpo. Seus braços imediatamente rodearam o meu pescoço e um longo e profundo beijo teve início. Impaciente, minha mão desceu de seu peitoral até a calça do pijama, que foi facilmente invadida. Izuna soltou um suspiro em minha boca quando toquei seu membro e sem cerimônias passei a acariciá-lo.

         Havia sentido tanto a falta dele que fechei meus sentidos para qualquer coisa que não fosse seu corpo abaixo de mim, o que foi um erro. Quando notei, por pouco foi tarde. Assim que ouvi a porta sendo aberta e rapidamente um ser pequeno e completamente assustado entrou, nos separamos.

         — Não quero dormir sozinho — Eiji disse de forma chorosa e coçou os olhinhos avermelhados.

         Soltei um suspiro frustrado pela interrupção, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado por não termos sido pegos daquela forma. Izuna acariciou o meu braço e me olhou levemente decepcionado, mas em seguida chamou Eiji para deitar conosco.

         A estreia de nosso novo quarto não fora nada como eu havia imaginado, mas após a frustração passar, não consegui me manter sério por muito tempo. O pequeno parecia realmente assustado, e não podia culpá-lo por tal coisa. Todo aquele tempo havíamos o acostumado a nos ter ao seu lado durante a noite toda, e não seria assim tão fácil tirar tal costume.

         Nós não fizemos nada além de abraçar Eiji naquela noite, mas o que me consolava e mantinha um sorriso em meus lábios era ter a minha família reunida, como deveria ser.

         Na próxima noite em que Izuna permaneceu conosco, Eiji já estava se acostumando a nova rotina, e conseguiu dormir em seu quarto a noite toda, e finalmente pudemos ter um tempo para nós. Mais uma vez perdemos a noção do tempo, e só conseguimos nos largar quando o horário passava um pouco além da metade da madrugada. Foi uma das melhores noites que já havia tido, e dormi com um largo sorriso nos lábios enquanto o apertava em meus braços e me sentia ser abraçado da mesma forma. Era perfeito, mas a realidade nos visitou na manhã seguinte e logo cedo.

         Após a noite em que o pequeno invadiu o nosso quarto e quase fomos pegos, sugeri que trancássemos a porta, para ao menos sermos avisados antes de sermos interrompidos, mas Izuna recusou a ideia e me olhou nervoso por ter dito aquilo. Achou cruel demais trancar Eiji pelo lado de fora, e se manteve firme em negar a minha ideia, que se mostrou completamente necessária naquela manhã. Nós estávamos exaustos, e daquela vez não conseguimos nem ao menos colocar nossas roupas de volta antes de cairmos em um profundo sono. E o resultado, foi sermos acordados por um animado Eiji em um primeiro momento, e no seguinte, fomos olhados com curiosidade e em seguida confusão por estarmos dormindo sem nossas roupas.

         Izuna sempre ficava envergonhado quando Eiji nos via entre simples carinhos ou beijos, mas nunca o havia visto tão constrangido como naquela manhã. Ele nem ao menos conseguiu falar, e seu rosto rosado se tornou tão vermelho que acabei me preocupando com seu estado.

         Eiji obviamente nos encheu de perguntas sobre o motivo de estarmos dormindo daquela maneira, e como era o único ali que conseguia ao menos falar — apesar de não estar menos envergonhado que o meu companheiro — fui o encarregado de desviar o assunto e adiar as respostas que não queria dar de maneira alguma.

         Depois daquela manhã, Izuna aceitou a ideia de trancarmos o quarto. E avisamos o pequeno sobre isso, dizendo que bastava bater na porta com força e abriríamos imediatamente. Como o esperado, ele perguntou o motivo, e acabamos dando a desculpa de que era comum as portas de qualquer pais ficarem trancadas durante a noite. Eu me sentia mal por não dar uma explicação melhor, mas o pequeno pareceu convencido, e minha vergonha me deixou manter aquelas palavras intactas.

         Apesar do constrangimento, era extremamente satisfatório ver aos poucos Eiji voltar a ser o que era. Ele tagarelava sem parar, bagunçava o seu novo quarto, espalhando os brinquedos por todos o chão; chorava e nos ignorava quando estava nervoso, ainda sentia ciúme por ver Izuna e eu juntos, e fazia questão de ficar entre nós, para que não nos abraçássemos ou nos tocássemos de maneira alguma. Tudo era estressante e me deixava sem paciência na maioria das vezes, mas jamais trocaria aqueles momentos por qualquer outra coisa. Vê-lo quieto, apenas dormindo e impossibilitado de se mover ou sequer falar me deixou traumatizado, e preferia suas birras e perguntas constrangedoras do que voltar àquela semana desesperadora.

         — Nós devemos ser mais rígidos com ele — Izuna disse certa vez, enquanto se preparava para ir embora. Um rápido beijo foi depositado em meus lábios, e no mesmo local recebi uma leve caricia de seu polegar. — Conversamos sobre isso quando eu voltar?

         Eu assenti devagar, sinceramente achando uma boa ideia, mas no momento sem conseguir me concentrar naquele assunto.

         Não importava quantas vezes tínhamos que nos despedir, eu nunca me acostumava. Sentia o meu peito se apertar e o meu corpo pesava, juntamente com a minha mente, que não conseguia absorver nada além da solidão antecipada que me tomava. Eu sabia que jamais me acostumaria com aquilo, o que tornava o sentimento ainda pior a cada vez que abraçava a sua cintura e recebia seus braços ao redor de meus ombros como naquele momento. Mas naquele dia em especial, havia um toque a mais em meus sentimentos. Eu não sabia o que era, mas me deixava ainda mais desesperado por ter que deixá-lo ir.

         Os nossos lábios voltaram a se encontrar no segundo seguinte, e o apertei com força ao beijá-lo. Aquele sentimento estranho se intensificou ainda mais quando nos separamos, e de repente, senti a necessidade de mais um abraço, que foi retribuído rapidamente quando o envolvi outra vez. Escondi o meu rosto em seu ombro, e não consegui segurar um suspiro quando senti o carinho em meus cabelos.

         — Você está bem? — Ele perguntou em tom baixo e preocupado, enquanto afundava ainda mais os dedos em meus fios.

         Eu assenti outra vez, e fechei os meus olhos ao aproveitar a caricia que sabia que demoraria a voltar a receber.

         — Não demore para voltar, ok? — Pedi em tom baixo, e levemente envergonhado por deixar meus sentimentos tão transparentes. O nosso abraço se intensificou quando o ouvi afirmar que voltaria o mais rápido possível, e soltei outro suspiro. — Eu amo você.

         — Eu também amo você. Amo  _demais_.

         Ele me apertou com ainda mais força naquele momento, e senti o meu coração se descontrolar como havia se tornado costume. Eu o amava tanto, e ficarmos longe um do outro machucava muito, ainda mais por não sabermos o que aconteceria enquanto estávamos separados, e aquela sensação em meu peito me deixa pior a cada segundo que aproximava sua partida, que não demorou a acontecer.

         Eiji não chorou daquela vez, mas sua expressão emburrada e o silêncio que sempre o tomava quando estava triste ou nervoso foi o que nos abraçou pelo resto do dia.

         Izuna e eu já havíamos conversado sobre aquela situação mais de uma vez. Ele também se sentia devastado quando tinha que ir, e desejava passar mais tempo ao nosso lado. Mas nossa realidade não nos permitia mais do que três visitar por semana, e  _uma_  noite passada juntos naquele mesmo período. Eu não suportava aquilo, ele também, e principalmente Eiji era afetado pelo modo que vivíamos. Ele passou a ficar mais estressado e raivoso com o tempo, o que era um dos motivos de Izuna querer conversar sobre sermos mais rígidos com o pequeno, mas no fundo sabíamos que nem tudo seria resolvido com broncas e castigos. Eiji estava triste e frustrado, assim como nós, mas era apenas uma criança e não sabia direito como reagir a tais sentimentos.

         Os dias passaram ainda mais lentos após Izuna ter ido mais uma vez, e o sentimento ruim diminuiu aos poucos, mas não me largou em momento sequer. Eu torcia todos os dias para que aquilo fosse apenas saudade ou frustração, mas quando em uma manhã senti uma presença se aproximando, não pareceu ser apenas tais sentimentos.

         Eu estava do lado de fora, cuidando da lavagem de algumas roupas, enquanto Eiji sentado em um pequeno banco ao meu lado, cantarolava ao rabiscar a folha em seu colo. Ele já estava recuperado, mas ainda em tratamento, o que me fazia levá-lo para todo o canto que eu fosse, para que pudesse ficar de olho em qualquer reação que o remédio pudesse causar. Foi ali que senti a presença de Izuna, fraca por conta da distância, mas não tive dúvidas de que era ele. Eu quis sorrir ao vê-lo se aproximar minutos depois, mas, algo me fez recuar e o olhei preocupado. Ele estava sério demais, e mesmo que estivesse feliz por vê-lo, ainda era cedo demais para recebermos outra visita.

         — Papai! — Eiji gritou assim que o viu, e após pular de sua cadeira e abandonar seus desenhos, correu até ele, que se ajoelhou sobre o gramado e o recebeu com um abraço.

         — Ei, bebê! — Ele enfim sorriu ao falar, mas foi por pouco tempo que vi sinceridade em sua expressão alegre. — Como você está?

         — Bem — Eiji ficou extremamente animado quando Izuna segurou suas mãozinhas. — Eu fiz  _muitos_  desenhos.

         — Isso é incrível — Izuna forçou outro sorriso para o pequeno, e por alguns segundos seu olhar sério se dirigiu a mim e em seguida suavizou ao voltar para ele. — Escute, pode ir para dentro por um momento? Eu preciso conversar com o papa.

         — Ok — Eiji o respondeu desanimado. — Mas não demore.

         Meu coração bateu rápido com a ansiedade que sentia naquele momento. Me dividia entre o alívio por vê-lo bem e à minha frente, entre o medo e curiosidade pelo o que havia acontecido para vir antecipadamente e com uma expressão como aquela.

         — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntei rapidamente, assim que Eiji se afastou. — Estava te esperando apenas amanhã.

         Ele se levantou e veio até mim, sem esconder seu nervosismo, mas nada disse quando parou à minha frente. Seus olhos foram até o pequeno, e se mantiveram na mesma direção, até o vermos entrar na cabana, e então voltei a receber sua atenção.

         — Meu irmão — Izuna foi direto em sua resposta, e foi ainda mais claro o seu desespero no tom de voz. — Ele vem me pressionando nas últimas semanas. Fazendo perguntas e cada vez mais desconfiado. Notou que não lutamos na última batalha e...

         — Se acalme, Izuna — eu o segurei pelos braços ao vê-lo se desesperar cada vez mais e se atropelar em suas palavras. Eu estava tão preocupado com ele, mas apesar de querer abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo estava bem, sabia que não podia, quando nem ao menos sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo. — Ele descobriu alguma coisa?

         Izuna me olhou da mesma forma que transmitia em sua voz e soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Sua reação me deixou ainda mais agitado.

         — Eu não acho. Mas, não consegui esconder que quero evitar lutar, e ele explodiu com isso. Ficou chateado, e disse que se eu não lutasse contra você na próxima vez, ele mesmo o faria — sua voz se tornou chorosa ao final da frase e em seguida recebi um apertado abraço em minha cintura. — Eu não quero perdê-lo — ele disse em tom abafado por meu peito.

         — Você não vai — afirmei assim que retribui o abraço, em seguida, beijei o topo de sua cabeça. — Por que não me disse sobre isso antes?

         Eu estava chateado por vê-lo não confiar em minha força. Mesmo sabendo que Madara era mais forte, meu orgulho se feria por imaginar que Izuna não tinha tanta fé em minhas habilidades. Mas, ainda assim, não trouxe aquele assunto naquele momento, e me foquei em minha pergunta, que obviamente era muito mais importante do que minha autoestima.

         — Eu não queria colocar mais problemas em sua cabeça — ele me soltou do abraço ao dizer e seus olhos avermelhados me encararam. — E tudo estava sob controle, até ele insistir nisso hoje.

         Ele estava com tanto medo. Era visível em sua expressão, nos olhos e a maneira que tremeu levemente quando segurei suas mãos em frente ao meu peito. Eu detestava vê-lo daquela forma. Detestava aquela guerra, e secretamente guardava o mesmo sentimento por seu irmão, por tantos motivos que era difícil contar todos. Eu não conseguia mais aguentar tudo aquilo.

         — Izuna — o chamei o mais calmo que consegui, e em seguida beijei suas mãos com paciência. — Eu acho que chegou a hora de decidirmos.

         Ele não pareceu surpreso com as minhas palavras, mas sua expressão continuou com o mesmo desespero de antes.

         — Eu não quero dar as costas para o meu irmão.

         — Muito menos eu quero fazer isso com o meu, mas... — soltei um baixo suspiro — eles não podem mais decidir como vivemos as nossas vidas. Eu estou cansado dessa guerra há muito tempo e, para mim, já passou da hora de você ficar aqui todos os dias, e  _para sempre_.

         Izuna enfim se mostrou surpreso, mas em um momento que não imaginei que ficaria. Era óbvio que eu o queria ao meu lado todos os dias, pensava que havia deixado aquilo claro há tempos, mas, ainda assim, ele ficou surpreso e em seguida vi suas bochechas ficarem rosadas.

         — Para sempre? — Ele perguntou em tom baixo e esboçando um fraco sorriso no final. Ali, enfim percebi o motivo de sua expressão surpresa, e com um tolo sorriso soltei suas mãos e toquei seu rosto ao me aproximar novamente.

         — Mas é claro — afirmei enquanto acariciava sua pele levemente quente. — Eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você. Não consigo e não quero.

         Ele sorriu outra vez, mas muito menos acanhado, e os olhos brilhantes à minha frente fizeram o meu coração ficar descontrolado outra vez. Não era mais tão difícil ser sincero com ele, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia controlar minhas emoções quando o via reagir tão belamente quando me ouvia dizer algo do tipo. O longo beijo que trocamos a seguir de minhas palavras foi inevitável, e o responsável por selar nossa decisão que no fundo, já estava tomada há muito tempo.

         — Eu irei falar com ele hoje à noite — Izuna informou assim que o beijo teve fim, e voltou a me abraçar. Sua cabeça descansou em meu ombro e o ouvi suspirar menos aflito.

         — Não irá ficar? — Perguntei, levemente decepcionado, mas interiormente já imaginando que ele iria querer resolver tudo o mais rápido possível, e tinha o meu total apoio.

         — Não. Eu o deixei bastante nervoso para poder vir aqui, e precisamos esclarecer as coisas de uma vez por todas — ele passou a acariciar o meu peitoral enquanto falava. — Amanhã eu voltarei, para ficar. E então, você poderá ir falar com Hashirama.

         A última frase foi dita em tom baixo, mas a ouvi com clareza, e cada palavra penetrou em meu cérebro, me fazendo estremecer levemente. Eu estava feliz por finalmente ter certeza de que teria a minha família reunida todos os dias, e decidido a ir em frente com a nossa decisão, mas imaginar como meu irmão reagiria ao meu afastamento, me deixava temeroso.

         Izuna não demorou muito para ir embora. Eiji tentou convencê-lo a ficar e ameaçou chorar quando não conseguiu, porém, suas lágrimas foram seguradas quando o ouviu prometer que voltaria no dia seguinte. Nós combinado de nada dizer para o pequeno, até que Izuna estivesse oficialmente morando conosco, então, tivemos que o deixar no escuro por mais um dia.

         — Se você não puder voltar amanhã, me mande notícias, ok? — Disse seriamente e no tom mais baixo que consegui, para que Eiji não me escutasse. — Se você não aparecer e não tiver notícias de que está bem, irei à sua procura.

         — Não será necessário — ele também usou seu tom sério e baixo ao dizer e segurar o meu rosto com ambas as mãos. — Não faça nada que arrisque a sua vida, certo?

         — Farei qualquer coisa para manter você e Eiji seguros — teimei ao dizer, achando que receberia uma repreensão, mas tudo o que me deu foi um suave sorriso e um rápido beijo nos lábios.

         Ele se foi com pressa naquele dia, e no seguinte, esperei impaciente enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Cada hora que passava e eu não o via ou sentia chegar, ficava cada vez mais nervoso, preocupado, e para completar, tinha Eiji que de minuto a minuto perguntava a que horas Izuna chegaria. O pequeno inocentemente estava ansioso para mostrar seus novos desenhos para o seu pai, enquanto eu, era tomado por ansiedade para vê-lo a salvo e enfim ao nosso lado.

         Eu não conhecia Madara tão bem. Tudo o que sabia era por histórias de meu irmão e Izuna. Cada um o via de forma diferente, e eram poucas similaridades em seus relatos, o que me fazia imaginar qual daqueles era o verdadeiro líder dos Uchiha, se aquelas duas partes formavam quem ele era, ou se nenhuma delas era a sua verdadeira face. Não ter muitas informações me deixava incomodado, e me sentia inútil por poder apenas esperar em um momento como aquele. Imaginava se ele seria capaz de machucar o irmão quando o ouvisse. E se não, o que Madara faria? Ele o impediria de partir? O expulsaria dos Uchiha? Tiraria o título de Izuna, que só era superado por ele mesmo? Eu não tinha certeza de nada, o que me deixou inquieto a manhã toda, piorando após o almoço, e me deixando a beira da loucura no meio da tarde, quando ainda não via sinal de Izuna.

         Eiji acabou pegando no sono no final da tarde, o que me deixou com ainda mais tempo livre para pensar no que não deveria. Quando o deixei sozinho em seu quarto, desci as escadas, pronto para bolar um plano para ir até Izuna, mas assim que pisei no térreo, senti o meu peito se esquentar, e o coração acelerou enquanto corria até a porta da frente. E ele estava lá. Com suas malas e os olhos avermelhados pelo claro choro que não estava mais presente, mas pude notar que fora intenso.  Um longo suspiro aliviado saiu por meus lábios após correr a curta distância até ele, e ao abraçá-lo com urgência.

         — Você está bem? — Perguntei apressadamente assim que o senti se apertar em meu corpo, e minha preocupação se elevou quando o ouvi soluçar em meu ombro e balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. — Está machucado?

         Ele balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, me deixando aliviado, mas tal sentimento passou ao ouvi-lo chorar baixinho enquanto me segurava em um forte abraço. Eu nada mais perguntei ou sequer disse, e apenas o deixei colocar para fora o que estava sentindo, enquanto ficava agradecido por Eiji estar dormindo em uma hora como aquela.

         Aos poucos ele foi conseguindo me explicar o que havia acontecido. Me contou a maneira que Madara se alterou ao ouvi-lo, e como não conseguiu contar a ele sobre o nosso relacionamento. Apenas a verdadeira história sobre Eiji e como havíamos decidido não lutar mais foi o que conseguiu contar, e seu irmão explodiu de raiva, piorando quando soube da mudança de casa.

         — Ele me odeia — disse Izuna, quando se acalmou um pouco, e afrouxou o abraço.

         — Eu duvido muito — o respondi prontamente, enquanto o fazia olhar para mim.

         — Ele disse isso claramente — as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto assim que me contou, e senti o meu peito apertar.

         — Ele é seu irmão, Izuna — insisti enquanto o recebia em meus braços mais uma vez. — Eu mesmo já disse que odiava Hashirama várias vezes, mas sempre foi por raiva momentânea. Tenho certeza de que o ama, só deve estar magoado.

         — Eu não sei — ele respondeu ainda mais abalado, o que me fez a minha raiva por Madara aumentar naquele momento.

         — Se não o amasse, não teria se importado tanto com sua partida — afirmei, só me dando conta de que aquilo realmente fosse uma possibilidade, quando saiu por meus lábios. — E se lembra, de quando conversamos sobre “ódio”?

         Izuna ficou em silêncio naquele momento, mas devagar assentiu e se soltou de nosso abraço. Eu o ajudei a pegar as malas sem nada dizer, e só voltei a ouvir sua voz e deixar que a minha saísse quando o paradeiro de Eiji foi questionado.

         — Esses remédios são muito fortes — comentei após contar que o pequeno estava dormindo em uma hora como aquela.

         Izuna se manteve em silêncio por mais tempo após nossa curta conversa, e a preocupação se instalou em meu peito de forma definitiva por todas aquelas horas. Ele tomou um banho depois que deixamos suas coisas no quarto, e ficou algum tempo a observar o nosso filho ainda adormecido. Eu os deixei a sós por um momento, imaginando que Izuna se sentiria ainda pior por ser observado em um momento frágil, mas foi com surpresa que o vi aparecer em nosso quarto poucos minutos depois.

         Eu estava sentado sobre a cama enquanto lia um dos pergaminhos que meu irmão havia enviado no começo da semana, e este foi deixado de lado imediatamente quando o vi subir no colchão, e em seguida sobre mim. Sua cabeça descansou em meu peito quando minha cintura foi abraçada e o ouvi suspirar quando passei a acariciar suas costas e cabelos.

         — Eu não consigo tirar a expressão dele da minha mente — Izuna voltou a falar finalmente. — Estava tão decepcionado, triste...

         — Você se arrepende?

         A minha pergunta saiu mais calma do que realmente estava. Era uma questão que martelava em minha mente desde o momento em que o vi, parado na entrada com todas aquelas malas, e apesar de jogar toda a culpa por seu estado em Madara, não conseguia evitar pensar que talvez aquilo fosse na verdade tudo por mim.

         — Não — ele respondeu rapidamente e levantou a cabeça para me olhar. — Eu sei que isso foi para o melhor, mas, ainda assim,  _machuca._

         — Um dia ele irá entender — soltei um suspiro aliviado quando ele voltou a deitar a cabeça em meu peito, e o abracei em seguida, sentindo todo aquele alívio ir embora quando pensei em meu lado daquela história. — E espero que Hashirama também.

         — Eu espero que estejam vivos para isso acontecer um dia.

         O que ouvi fez o meu peito se apertar, e mesmo querendo concordar com aquilo, nada saiu por meus lábios. Eu não conseguia imaginar algo de ruim acontecendo com o meu irmão, nem ao menos queria pensar na possibilidade de perdê-lo. Era doloroso demais perder um irmão, e eu já havia perdido dois deles. Não sabia se conseguiria suportar perder mais um, e justo o que sempre foi o meu melhor amigo.

         — Posso te perguntar algo? — Perguntei com cautela, e mais uma vez Izuna se moveu, para poder olhar em meus olhos e assentir. — Você acha que haveria alguma chance, a mínima que fosse, de seu irmão recuar ou aceitar a parceria que meu irmão tanto queria?

         Eu sempre repudiei aquela ideia, alegando que jamais poderíamos confiar nos Uchiha, mas naquele momento, não conseguia mais pensar como antes. Ainda era difícil me imaginar confiando em Madara, mas se Izuna dissesse que deveria fazer tal coisa, eu faria.

         — Ele jamais recuará — Izuna respondeu com certeza. — E essa parceria... não conheço o seu irmão tão bem, mas, ele também não desistiu disso?

         — Ele diz que sim, mas no fundo sei que não. É difícil admitir, mas, ele estar do jeito que está é em partes por minha culpa.

         Ele me olhou com curiosidade, e se ajeitou sobre mim.

         — Por que diz isso?

         — Ele... sempre foi bom demais, sabe? Nunca aceitei isso com facilidade, achava ser uma fraqueza e que nos faria perder. Você sabe muito bem como eram as coisas antes de Eiji — desviei o olhar por um momento, envergonhado por lembrar de como eu era no passado. — Um dia, disse para ele que os sentimentos que tinha por Madara jamais parariam a guerra, apenas uma batalha em que os Senju ganhassem. Ele ficou tão bravo, não falou ou olhou para mim por bastante tempo, mas no fim, acabou absorvendo as minhas palavras — voltei meu olhar para o rosto de Izuna e o acariciei levemente. — Eu não o entendia. Não entendia muitas coisas. Nunca deveria ter falado aquilo.

         — Sei como se sente. Eu também acabei influenciando Madara em algumas coisas que me arrependo. Ele mudou nos últimos anos, e a maior parte do motivo sou  _eu_  — ele se mostrou chateado ao dizer. — Ele é tão quieto agora... antigamente, costumávamos conversar por horas sem um tópico fixo — Izuna riu em tom baixo. — Mas ainda somos bastante próximos. Quero dizer,  _éramos_  — ele sorriu com tristeza. — Me sinto como se o tivesse quebrado e fugido em seguida, ainda por cima para viver o que ele um dia quis, mas não pôde por minha causa.

         Seus olhos voltaram a ser dominados por lágrimas ao me dizer o que estava sentindo, e elas escorreram por seu rosto segundos antes de Izuna o esconder em meu peito. Eu ainda estava preocupado com ele, mas sua última frase chamou a minha atenção de outra maneira, me trazendo a lembrança de uma antiga conversa que havia tido com Hashirama, e isso me deixou confuso em um primeiro momento.

         Eu esperei que Izuna se acalmasse mais uma vez, guardando minha curiosidade e teorias para mais tarde. Quando o vi completamente calmo, continuei com a caricia em suas costas e em tom baixo, perguntei:

         — O que disse a ele?

         Izuna pareceu um pouco desconfortável com a minha pergunta, e por um momento, pensei em deixar aquele assunto para outro dia, porém, algo em mim me fez insistir naquilo, achando que no fim, após ouvi-lo, teria alguma solução para o nosso problema.

         — Vamos, não precisa guardar isso só para si — eu disse tranquilamente ao tocar seus cabelos. — Vamos afogar nossas mágoas juntos.

         Ele riu em tom baixo ao ouvir a minha última frase, e voltei ver seu rosto avermelhado por conta do choro de minutos atrás.

         — Ele também é uma ótima pessoa. Sempre foi,  _ainda é_  — Izuna soltou um suspiro, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido pelas lágrimas. — Mas não era um problema para mim. É só que... Ele amava _tanto_  o seu irmão, desde o começo, quando o conheceu. Nunca me disse isso diretamente, mas é tão transparente que nem ao menos precisa — ele sorriu de canto ao dizer.

         O que ouvi teria me pego de surpresa, se por todos aqueles minutos não estivesse a pensar naquilo. O que já havia escutado de Izuna mais cedo acendeu minhas suspeitas, e naquele momento, vi que eu estava certo, e Hashirama completamente equivocado.

         — Eu fiquei com raiva quando notei, anos atrás — o sorriso de Izuna se tornou triste quando continuou a falar. — Gritei com ele, disse que nosso pai o odiaria, que era  _nojento._  E olhe para mim agora.  _Eu_  é que sou nojento.

         — É claro que não — me adiantei a dizer um pouco antes de ele terminar de falar. Minha mão voltou para seu rosto e o olhei com repreensão. — Não diga isso. Você apenas não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

         — Dê que adianta entender agora? — Ele rebateu um pouco nervoso, mas pude ver que ainda se sentia arrependido e triste.

         — Talvez adiante para alguma coisa — me esforcei para falar, enquanto me perdia em meus próprios pensamentos. Meus olhos voltaram a encarar os dele, e mesmo me sentindo incomodado com a minha ideia, soube que deveria fazer aquilo não só por nós e nossos clãs, mas principalmente por Hashirama. — Ele ainda tem os mesmos sentimentos por meu irmão?

         — Sim. Absolutamente — Izuna respondeu seriamente, mas um pouco confuso. — Ele é mais quieto agora, mas ainda não consegue se esconder de mim — seu fraco sorriso vitorioso me fez sorrir da mesma maneira. — Por quê?

         — Acho que é hora de nos intrometermos novamente.

         Ele me olhou confuso, mas em seguida parecia que não conseguia decidir se mantinha a expressão espantada ou se sorria.

         — Seu irmão...

         — Sim — disse naturalmente, como se fosse uma coisa trivial. — Ele mesmo já me disse.

         — Vamos fazer isso, Tobirama — o sorriso de Izuna finalmente apareceu e se alargou quando seus olhos animados se dirigiram a mim. —  _Imediatamente._  E eu já sei como!

         Ele se sentou entre as minhas pernas, e sua expressão esperançosa e feliz me fez também abrir um largo sorriso. Minhas mãos foram até a cintura dele quando me ajeitei na cama, e soltei uma baixa risada, seguida de um suspiro enfim completamente aliviado.

         — Parece que o meu Izuna está de volta.

         Suas bochechas se tornaram levemente rosadas ao me ouvir, mas o sorriso não se desfez e sua risada fez o meu peito se aquecer de imediato.

         Ele ficou completamente animado depois da conversa que tivemos, e o ouvi tagarelar sobre o seu plano que a princípio parecia uma loucura, mas que no fim, tive que apoiar. Nós não tínhamos muitas opções em mãos, e a única saída daquilo estava no plano de Izuna, mas, ainda assim, deixei claro o quanto achava aquilo arriscado e perigoso, e obviamente não fui ouvido.

         Quando Eiji enfim acordou, a casa se tornou ainda mais animada. Ele correu para a nossa cama assim que viu Izuna, e pelo resto da noite só pude ouvir risadas e com completa satisfação, observar os sorrisos de ambos. Tudo ficou ainda melhor na hora do jantar, quando Izuna decidiu que era a hora de contar ao pequeno sobre sua mudança. Eiji nos olhou incrédulo por alguns segundos, e em seguida ficou em pé na cadeira da cozinha.

         —  _Todos_ os dias? — Ele perguntou em tom alto, ainda custando a acreditar naquilo. —  _Para sempre_?

         Eiji soltou um grito assim que Izuna afirmou que sim, e eu, uma alta risada quando o pequeno não conseguiu controlar sua alegria e subiu sobre a mesa, correndo para os braços de Izuna com urgência.

         Após sua euforia passar, o aviso sobre subir na mesa ser proibido obviamente veio, mas Eiji não se importou com a bronca e voltou para a sua cadeira com um largo sorriso, que continuou com ele durante todo o jantar. Naturalmente Izuna e eu começamos uma conversa, aproveitando aquele momento para impor outras regras que já havíamos adiado tanto para ele, mas Eiji continuou dócil e concordando com tudo o que dizíamos, o que foi um pouco estranho de presenciar.

         Em certo momento, o assunto virou apenas para nós dois, e sem percebermos, já olhávamos bobamente um para o outro enquanto entrelaçávamos nossos dedos sobre a mesa. Eu estava tão feliz por tê-lo ali ao meu lado, por poder ver Eiji sorrir tanto, que não me importei em agir feito um bobo apaixonado na frente de nosso filho.

         Quando me lembrei da presença do pequeno, me virei para ele, já esperando seu olhar semicerrado e a expressão emburrada por nos ver agir daquela maneira, mas como toda a sua atitude no jantar, me deixou surpreso outra vez. Ele estava quieto, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa enquanto apoiava o rosto com as mãozinhas. Seu olhar estava fixo sobre nós, mas não havia sinal de descontentamento, pelo contrário, ele sorria suavemente e até mesmo soltou um fraco suspiro.

         — O que foi, pequeno? — Perguntei curioso, e em seguida Izuna o olhou da mesma forma. Mas tudo o que recebemos em troca de nossa atenção foi um balançar negativo com a cabeça e outro suspiro.

         Izuna e eu nos olhamos confusos, mas no fim, acabamos rindo de forma discreta. Pela primeira vez, Eiji parecia feliz em nos ver juntos daquela maneira, e não consegui esconder o quanto aquilo me agradava.

         A mão de Izuna que eu segurava foi levantada, e a beijei suavemente.

         — Bem-vindo à sua nova casa — disse um pouco sem jeito, mas sentindo o meu peito se encher com o largo sorriso à minha frente.

         Izuna se inclinou e beijou os meus lábios rapidamente, e nesse meio tempo ouvimos uma baixa risada ao nosso lado. Imediatamente voltamos a nossa atenção para Eiji, e mantendo nossos sorrisos, levantamos das cadeiras e corremos até ele, que soltou um grito, seguido de uma gostosa risada quando recebeu beijos barulhentos e animados em suas bochechas.


	19. Chapter 19

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo — foi a primeira frase que ouvi, assim que terminei de falar.

          Eu havia ensaiado as minhas palavras a noite toda, e as repassei em minha mente durante o caminho até o núcleo de nosso clã naquela manhã, e no fim, consegui transmitir meu ponto de vista como queria. Hashirama permaneceu sério e em silêncio o tempo todo enquanto eu me explicava, o que obviamente não era um bom sinal.

          — Eu sinto muito, An-chan, mas, preciso pensar primeiramente em Eiji.

          — Se realmente fosse  _só_  isso, você me ajudaria a acabar com a guerra de uma vez por todas!

          O seu jeito de me olhar ao rebater a minha fala me incomodou grandemente. Estava evidente o que ele queria insinuar com aquilo, e mesmo entendendo sua raiva, não consegui ignorar os meus sentimentos naquele instante. Não havia contado sobre Izuna e eu, achando ser sábio contar em um momento menos propenso a brigas, o que claramente não era aquele. Mas como sempre, Hashirama teimava em tentar tirar alguma informação sobre a minha vida pessoal, e justo em um momento como aquele.

          — Eu não irei mais lutar nesta guerra — fui direto ao dizer, e me levantei da cadeira em que estava. — Já perdi muitos anos de minha vida nisso, e você também! Às vezes, até parece que gosta de viver dessa maneira.

          Hashirama também se levantou ao me ouvir. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos e as sobrancelhas juntaram acima do olhar raivoso que era direcionado a mim.

          — Saia daqui — ordenou ele entredentes, em seguida soltou um longo suspiro, deixando claro que se eu não o obedecesse, teríamos um grande problema.

          Eu não esperava por uma boa reação, mas nem por isso deixei de ficar surpreso com seu jeito de agir. Ele estava obviamente magoado, e minha decisão era egoísta — apesar de parecer o contrário em meu interior — mas, ainda assim, não consegui focar em tais coisas quando o ouvi me enxotar para fora dali, e dei as costas enquanto pensava apenas em minha própria mágoa.

          Em silêncio, andei até a porta. Eu não queria que aquela discussão crescesse ainda mais, visto que quanto mais falava, pior ficava a situação. Não queria ter dito aquilo sobre Hashirama gostar da guerra. Eu sabia que ele era o que mais detestava a nossa situação, o que mais sofreu desde quando éramos crianças, mas a minha raiva sempre me fazia dizer coisas que mais atacavam do que resolviam o assunto. Por isso, ia sair dali quieto, e voltaria quando estivesse mais calmo, porém, minha língua se descontrolou naquele momento, assim que toquei na madeira à minha frente.

          — Nós só andamos em círculos e perdemos pessoas que amamos por todo esse tempo — eu disse mais calmo do que realmente estava. — O que diabos estamos fazendo, An-chan?

          Por um milagre, ou devido a situação, eu não estava tentando atacá-lo daquela vez, e minha pergunta foi sincera. Eu realmente me perguntava tal coisa há bastante tempo, e esperava que meu irmão tivesse a resposta, mas ele se mostrou ainda com o mesmo humor quando respondeu rispidamente:

          — Você, aparentemente mais  _nada_.

          — An-chan — eu me virei para ele ao chamá-lo, e ainda mais afetado por suas palavras, o olhei com desespero, que claramente não foi notado.

          — Você está certo. Estamos andando em círculos aqui — sua carranca suavizou enquanto falava e então abriu um sorriso triste. — Está me deixando.  _De novo_.

          Naquele momento, finalmente percebi que Hashirama nunca havia me perdoado por tê-lo deixado por um ano e sem explicações. Eu havia agido por impulso e de maneira errada, estava mais do que ciente que minha ausência havia afetado o seu psicológico, e por tudo isso já havia pedido desculpas a ele, e achava ter conseguido o seu perdão. Talvez eu tivesse conseguido, mas foi ingenuidade de minha parte achar que um dia ele esqueceria de tudo o que eu já havia feito. Ele estava certo em se sentir magoado, e entendia a sua necessidade de tentar me fazer experimentar o mesmo tipo de sentimento. Porém, era mais do que doloroso ver que meu irmão, mesmo daquela vez sabendo de meus motivos para fazer aquilo, não tentava ao menos me entender.

          — Depois de todos esses anos...

          Voltei a me aproximar de sua mesa enquanto falava, mas me calei e parei de andar quando ele fez sinal para que eu me interrompesse. Ele em seguida apoiou os punhos sobre a mesa e abaixou a cabeça.

          — Saia daqui. Não quero ouvi-lo — disse em tom trêmulo, o que só me fez ficar preocupado e tentar me aproximar novamente, porém, o chamado por meu nome que veio a seguir me fez congelar onde estava, e a pressão que o chacra liberado em minha direção causou, me obrigou a ficar na defensiva por alguns segundos.

          Os olhos de Hashirama se levantaram em minha direção novamente e os vi praticamente pegando fogo enquanto liberava parte de seu poder. Eu não queria enfrentá-lo, mas o meu orgulho me fez endireitar a postura e devolver o mesmo olhar quando o meu chacra também fluiu. Eu estava pronto para fazê-lo me entender, nem que fosse através de punhos, mas por um momento, quando a pressão de meu poder se elevou demais e meus pés acabaram rachando o chão de madeira, minha mente clareou e vi a tolice que estava prestes a fazer, e que obviamente me arrependeria mais tarde.

          Imediatamente o meu chacra se aquietou, e segundos depois, Hashirama também relaxou, mas não completamente. Ainda podia sentir sua fúria no ar que me envolvia, e para a minha surpresa, vi uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Vendo-o daquela maneira, tentei me aproximar mais uma vez, para podermos conversar corretamente, mas ele deu um passo para trás e seu chacra ameaçou se exaltar novamente. Eu o olhei incrédulo, não reconhecendo aquele homem à minha frente. Em seguida, sem opções e magoado demais por suas ações, tratei de me retirar com rapidez, mas não antes de direcionar um triste olhar para trás, e vê-lo ainda me encarando e sem vestígios que iria ceder ou pedir para que eu ficasse.

          Eu tentei ignorar e esconder a minha surpresa ao ganhar o lado de fora e ver a nossa casa rodeada de membros do clã. Todos estavam claramente assustados e podia ouvir os cochichos que perguntavam o que diabos estava acontecendo. A rápida agitação no escritório de Hashirama obviamente fora sentida por todos ali, e por isso me sentia envergonhado e arrependido pelo meu descontrole, mas não me desculpei ou disse qualquer coisa. Apesar daquilo, o nervosismo ainda estava comigo, e sem olhá-los uma segunda vez, parti do clã às pressas, imaginando se aquela havia sido a última vez em que pisava naquele local e que os via.

***

Meus pés pararam de se mover com rapidez quando já estava em meu lar atual, e aparentemente, o meu único a partir daquele dia. Eu tentei não pensar tanto no que havia acontecido horas atrás, porém, era difícil tirar aquele olhar de minha mente, muito menos o tom grave e ameaçador com que meu nome foi chamado havia parado de soar em meus ouvidos.

          — Está tudo bem?

          A presença de Izuna e Eiji em nossa nova sala só foram notadas por mim quando ouvi a pergunta. Meu olhar foi do pequeno brincando no centro do cômodo para ele, que me olhava com preocupação. Eu sabia que não havia necessidade de esconder meus sentimentos de Izuna, não mais, porém, meu orgulho ainda falava mais alto, principalmente por estar tão balançado como naquele momento.  

          — Uhum — balancei a cabeça positivamente enquanto desviava o olhar. Escondi minhas mãos trêmulas de forma discreta, e com os olhos fixos no chão, andei até a escada. — Vou trocar de roupa.

          Ele não insistiu com suas palavras, mas o senti me seguir segundos depois. Quando entrei no quarto, retirei a camisa, na real intenção de me trocar, para então me afundar nos travesseiros e tentar me acalmar.

          Eu não queria preocupar Izuna. Ele ainda estava fragilizado com a conversa que havia tido com seu irmão no dia anterior, e não precisava de mais aquilo para encher sua cabeça com coisas negativas. Mas mentiria se dissesse que não necessitava dele ao meu lado naquele momento. Eu tentei não pensar nisso, mas, era muito provável que Hashirama não quisesse olhar em minha cara nunca mais, e isso me fazia ter vontade de me entregar ao desespero.

          — Amor... — a voz de Izuna atrás de mim me fez estremecer, e o toque em minhas costas desnudas me desarmou rapidamente.

          Senti a minha garganta doer de forma estranha, e meus olhos arderam tanto que tive dificuldade em mantê-los abertos. Eu me virei rapidamente, e perdendo toda a minha resistência, abracei Izuna com força, e com um tom vergonhosamente trêmulo, contei:

          — Eu perdi o meu melhor amigo.

          O meu abraço foi retribuído no instante seguinte, e pelo resto do dia, me vi incapaz de me separar daquele aperto. A voz de Izuna me tranquilizou aos poucos, e sem perceber, a tremedeira se foi, mas não o sentimento pesado em meu peito. As palavras decepcionadas de Hashirama ainda estavam grudadas em minha mente, e só então realmente entendi como Izuna havia se sentido quando teve aquela mesma conversa com seu irmão. Eu sabia que ele não me odiava, mas duvidava que um dia me perdoaria.

***

Mais uma vez Izuna perdeu em nosso jogo para poder decidirmos quem faria o almoço, e resmungando baixos palavrões, ele me deixou na companhia de Eiji na sala. Não consegui segurar uma curta risada ao vê-lo mal-humorado na cozinha, mas o meu sorriso logo se desfez, quando senti uma presença se aproximar do lado de fora. Demorou alguns segundos a mais, porém, logo Izuna também ficou sério, mas ainda mais que eu, por, ao contrário de mim, não notar de quem era a tal presença.

          — Alguém está aqui — disse Izuna com seriedade enquanto apertava em sua mão o cabo da faca da cozinha. Ele estava extremamente tenso, e ficou pior quando a presença estava bastante perto. Eu me agitei com aquilo, mas era de uma maneira completamente diferente da dele.

          Após deixar Eiji brincando na sala, me aproximei de Izuna, e com suavidade toquei sua mão que segurava a faca.

          — É o meu irmão — avisei, ainda sério e em tom baixo, para que o pequeno não me escutasse

          Izuna ficou mudo e a surpresa que sentia ficou clara em sua expressão. Eu não consegui manter a atenção sobre ele por muito tempo, e também o deixei sem respostas quando me perguntou o que faríamos. Ele estava assustado com o motivo de meu irmão aparecer de repente em ali após quase duas semanas de nossa discussão. Para Izuna, com certeza aquela visita significava problemas, mas para mim, o sentimento era completamente diferente. Eu sentia a falta de meu irmão, me preocupava com o que poderia estar acontecendo no clã enquanto estava afastado de todos, e mais do que tudo, tinha o sentimento de culpa por não ter sido mais claro em minhas palavras quando o visitei naquela manhã que parecia ter sido há meses.

          Aquelas duas semanas foram longas, mas tiveram um bom papel para a recuperação de meus sentidos. Quando voltei para casa após a discussão que havia tido com meu irmão, estava tão magoado que não consegui pensar corretamente, e tudo o que fiz foi me afundar em negatividades e me agarrar a Izuna como uma criança desamparada. Os dias que seguiram foram torturantes em minha mente, mas ter aquele tempo para refletir foi a coisa certa a se fazer em um momento como aquele. Foi analisando tudo o que havia sido dito no escritório de Hashirama que percebi o meu erro. Eu não havia sido claro com meu irmão. As minhas intenções não haviam sido passadas como deveria ou como achei que tinha conseguido. Eu jamais o abandonaria. Ele era o meu irmão, meu sangue, meu amigo. Eu não lutaria mais naquela guerra, mas não tinha intenção de deixá-lo para trás.

          Meus pés foram até a entrada da cabana com um ritmo lento, e antes de abrir a porta, enfim dei atenção a Izuna, e pedi que levasse Eiji para o segundo andar. Ele me olhou com preocupação desnecessária, e sorri fraco ao vê-lo de tal forma. Não havia motivos para temer Hashirama ou o que aconteceria a seguir. Eu o conhecia. Conhecia  _nós dois_. E sabia muito bem o que ele estava fazendo ali, pois, era o mesmo que eu planejava fazer no final daquela semana.

          A porta enfim foi aberta, assim que Izuna entendeu o meu olhar, e conseguiu relaxar um pouco. Ele levou Eiji para o quarto, e eu, me coloquei para fora, podendo ver um Hashirama sério, mas ao mesmo tempo envergonhado.

          Eu não sabia o que dizer em um momento como aquele, e aparentemente ele não havia planejado o que falar, então ficamos presos em um silêncio incômodo por algum tempo. A nossa briga passou por minha mente naquele instante, e mesmo voltando a sentir um pouco da mágoa que senti semanas antes, me foquei no quanto o havia machucado.

          Aquele silêncio já estava ficando ridículo depois de minutos. Eu estava pronto para perguntar o motivo de sua visita, mesmo já sabendo qual era, mas me mantive calado quando o vi respirar fundo e finalmente se mover. Hashirama deu um passo à frente e suas bochechas se tornaram levemente avermelhadas quando levantou uma das mãos, e percebi que segurava uma garrafa de saquê. E então, pude ouvir sua voz.

          — Eu sinto muito.

          — Eu também.

          Não fiquei surpreso com suas palavras, mas ele ficou completamente espantado com as minhas. Não era sempre que me desculpava por algo, e isso deixava meu irmão surpreso em todas as poucas vezes que tal coisa acontecia.

          Eu aceitei a garrafa sem hesitar, me sentindo mais esperançoso quando o vi menos tenso. Dei um passo para o lado, convidando-o em silêncio para entrar. Hashirama sorriu fraco ao aceitar o convite, mas sua seriedade voltou rapidamente. O clima entre nós, apesar de mais leve, ainda era estranho, e o incômodo por conta de nossa discussão passada insistia em grudar e mim.

          Hashirama se sentou em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, enquanto eu me encarregava de nos servir da bebida que fui presenteado. Ele parecia um pouco ansioso e seus dedos se moviam inquietos sobre a madeira. Naquele momento pensei em dizer algo para aliviar aquela tensão, mas sabia que não deveria mais adiar aquele assunto. Nós precisávamos resolver aquele problema logo, ou os planos de Izuna teriam que ser esquecidos.

          Eu me sentei à frente dele assim que ofereci a bebida, que foi aceita rapidamente. Ao olhar para o meu irmão novamente, vi ali que havia sido um tolo outra vez. Eu não precisava ensaiar o que dizer ou me preocupar em começar a falar no momento certo. Hashirama era o meu irmão, não havia motivos para tanta cautela e cerimônia, pelo menos não em um assunto que envolvia nós dois. Eu só precisava dizer tudo o que pensava de verdade.

          A conversa começou tímida e um pouco hesitante por ambos, mas em poucos minutos, um pouco do peso em meu peito foi retirado. Poder falar com o meu irmão depois de todos aqueles dias me trouxe alívio, mesmo quando seu olhar malicioso caiu sobre mim assim que o paradeiro de Eiji foi questionado. A presença de Izuna ficou clara com a minha resposta, e sem muitos detalhes acabei contando que o outro não estava ali para uma visita.

          — Então, vocês moram juntos agora? — Hashirama perguntou sério, mas seu olhar tinha o mesmo brilho estranho que sempre via quando o assunto era Izuna.

          — Ele conversou com o irmão sobre a guerra. Madara não gostou do que ouviu, e agora, ele está aqui — dei de ombros, esperando que ele acreditasse e deixasse tal assunto de lado.

          Ainda não estava preparado para dizer _tudo_  a ele. O assunto que se estendia a pessoa que estava no segundo andar ainda era um dos que me fazia não ter certeza da reação que poderia causar. Naquele momento, percebi o real motivo de não ter contado sobre o que sentia por Izuna. Não era apenas pelo divertimento por vê-lo curioso, era um pouco de receio e medo de sua reação.

          — É estranho, não é?

          — Bastante — ele sorriu sem graça ao me responder.

          Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo após tal momento. Hashirama continuou a beber o saquê e o imitei, na tentativa de espantar a vergonha que me tomou. Eu sabia que aquele era o momento perfeito para contar a ele sobre o meu relacionamento com Izuna, mas, além do medo havia o meu orgulho e vergonha por ter que falar sobre os meus sentimentos.

          — Eu... não quis dizer aquelas coisas — Hashirama de repente voltou a falar, como se tivesse encerrado o assunto anterior. — Eu só estava com medo, sabe? — Seu sorriso envergonhado estava volta, mas daquela vez com um toque desanimado. — Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho.

          — É claro que pode — o respondi imediatamente. — Mas, eu não quero deixá-lo sozinho. Você é meu irmão, minha família. Eu não vou lutar, mas também não vou deixá-lo.  _Nunca_.

          Os olhos de Hashirama brilharam em minha direção e mais uma vez fui encarado com surpresa. Eu costumava ser sincero com meu irmão, mas não tão claro e direto como estava agindo. Mas o que me chamou a atenção naquele momento não foi seu olhar surpreso, mas sim a maneira com que claramente se segurava para não falar como parecia querer.

          — Eu achava que você também não quisesse lutar.

          Ele desviou o olhar quando me ouviu, o que me deixou um pouco agitado. Eu conhecia aquele jeito de agir, era como o “novo Hashirama” era.

          — E não quero, mas Madara não me deixa muita escolha — a frase foi dita em tom baixo e rápido, sendo seguida de outro gole de saquê.

          — E aquilo sobre tentar convencê-lo?

          — Acha que ele irá me ouvir? — Hashirama enfim voltou a me olhar, e parecia levemente irritado. — Pelo o que me disse, não ouviu nem o próprio irmão.

          Um cansado suspiro escapou por meus lábios. Eu obtive a certeza do que, segundos antes, apenas achava ser com o rápido olhar sobre mim.

          — Izuna irá tentar novamente — continuei como se não tivesse notado. — Você estaria disposto, se ele também estivesse?

          Hashirama desviou o olhar outra vez e deu toda a sua atenção para a garrafa de saquê que ele girava devagar sobre a mesa. Eu não recebi resposta alguma, mas soube que o havia deixado tentado a aceitar minhas palavras. Era claro o sentimento que ainda nutria por Madara, e apesar de me incomodar com ele, surpreendentemente só conseguia ver a solução para tudo naquilo nos corações de ambos.

          — Você realmente não vai me deixar, não é?

          Ele tentou desconversar outra vez, trazendo o assunto sobre nós dois de volta. Normalmente o deixaria escapar, por achar que estava pressionando-o demais, mas daquela vez resolvi não o deixar, porém, de uma maneira mais discreta.

          — É claro que não — respondi prontamente, e sorri de canto ao vê-lo suspirar aliviado.

          Me levantei para recolher os copos sobre a mesa, e recebi um olhar emburrado quando tirei a bebida das mãos de Hashirama. Eu o queria sóbrio até o fim daquela conversa.

          — Semana que vem é o aniversário de Eiji. Se lembra, certo? — Me virei para ele após guardar a garrafa em um dos armários. — Ele quer o seu bolo.

          Hashirama deixou a expressão emburrada de lado no mesmo momento em que ouviu o nome do pequeno, e o sorriso em seus lábios se alargou com a última informação.

          — Irei fazer, ou ele acaba comigo.

          Nós rimos juntos. Eiji era bem-educado, mas por ser a única criança entre nós, Izuna e eu acabamos o deixando um pouco mimado. Nós estávamos trabalhando naquele assunto, ainda mais porque ele estava crescendo rápido demais. Eiji estava para fazer três anos, e já entendia certas coisas, principalmente que seus surtos e birras não eram certos, mas, ainda assim, com Hashirama ele era ainda pior do que conosco. Seu tio também tinha uma grande parcela de culpa por aqueles comportamentos. Hashirama dava tudo o que ele queria.

          Fiquei tentado a continuar a falar sobre Eiji, sendo aquele um dos meus assuntos preferidos, mas tive que me segurar em meus planos. Quando voltei a me sentar em frente a meu irmão, o olhei o mais tranquilo que consegui em um momento como aquele, e então voltei a insistir:

          — Izuna está pensando em chamar Madara para esse dia.

          A expressão alegre de Hashirama se desfez no segundo seguinte, e diferente do que achei, ele não desviou o olhar. Ele se manteve sério enquanto me encarava, e retribui o olhar com menos intensidade enquanto esperava pacientemente por uma resposta.

          — E você concorda com isso?

          O tom de sua voz trouxe mais uma vez aquela certeza. Ele estava fingindo não se abalar com tudo aquilo, mas a verdade era que Hashirama estava com medo. Medo de enfrentar Madara sem seus punhos pela primeira vez desde que seus sentimentos haviam sido rejeitados.

          — Se você estiver de acordo — eu disse com cautela, já esperando recusas e um longo discurso de repreensão. Mas tudo o que meu irmão fez foi me olhar de canto antes de se levantar e ir até o armário onde havia guardado o saquê. Ele recuperou a garrafa e pegou um novo copo. Antes de colocar o líquido na boca, nossos olhares voltaram a se encontrar, e Hashirama balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — Vocês são loucos — foi a única coisa que ele disse sobre o assunto, e em seguida, após um belo gole de saquê, concordou em tom baixo e hesitante.

***

Aquela semana passou mais rápido do que o esperado. O aniversário de Eiji seria na sexta-feira, e na quinta, Hashirama voltou a nos visitar. Uma semana antes, ele não havia comentado nada mais sobre aquele dia e o que esperava dele, principalmente após Eiji ter descido para cumprimentá-lo, e hesitante Izuna fez o mesmo. Como sempre, eles não se mostraram confortáveis na presença um do outro, mas pelo menos conseguiam se olhar sem desconfiança — ao menos era o que demonstravam por fora. Mas naquele dia, a visita inesperada trouxe finalmente sua opinião sobre o assunto.

          — Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia — disse ele com seriedade. — Por motivos óbvios e que ambos conhecem muito bem — Hashirama direcionou seu olhar para Izuna rapidamente e depois para mim. — Mas principalmente pelo rumo que as coisas estão tomando agora.

          — Nós não queremos saber o que está acontecendo — o interrompi rapidamente, recebendo um sinal afirmativo de Izuna perante as minhas palavras. Ele estava sério ao meu lado, e imaginava se como eu, apesar da recusa, estivesse curioso e preocupado com o tal rumo que Hashirama falava. A nossa decisão estava tomada de forma definitiva, mas era difícil ficar sem saber o que realmente estava acontecendo com nossas famílias.

          Hashirama soltou um longo suspiro, e após balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, se fechou em um silêncio incômodo. Seu olhar sobre nós podia parecer neutro, mas eu sabia muito bem o quanto era acusador. Por minha mente a ideia de tentar fazê-lo me entender passou rapidamente, e se foi quando discretamente Izuna segurou um de meus braços. Ele sabia o que eu pretendia, e com aquele simples toque me lembrou que não era uma boa ideia começar uma discussão ali, já que nosso filho estava na sala atrás de nós, e apesar de distraído com seus brinquedos, era esperto demais para se manter alheio ao que acontecia na cozinha.

          Eu não insisti no assunto em nosso envolvimento na guerra, mas sobre o aniversário de Eiji, não houve como ignorar. Foi difícil convencer Hashirama a voltar no dia seguinte. Até mesmo Izuna arriscou trocar algumas palavras com ele, para poder termos ao menos uma esperança, e apesar de balançado pelo convite vir do irmão de Madara, ele ainda hesitou. Era óbvio que o clã estava pronto para outro ataque contra os Uchiha, por isso seu receio de encontrar Madara parecia ter aumentado. Ele não precisava falar, e eu o entendia, e era exatamente por isso que insistia naquilo. Izuna daria um jeito de trazer seu irmão, e se por um milagre não acabássemos nos matando, talvez Hashirama e ele pudessem voltar a se aproximar de alguma maneira. Izuna tinha esperanças de que Madara enfim contasse o que realmente sentia, e eu, esperava sinceramente que ele guardasse tal informação e mantivesse suas mãos sujas longe de meu irmão pelo resto da vida. Eu concordava que os aproximando poderíamos ter uma chance de paz, porém, ainda era difícil imaginá-los juntos da mesma forma em que vivia com Izuna. Eu simplesmente não conseguia.

          Quando Hashirama tentou ir embora, na tentativa de não nos ouvir, o resto de suas defesas foram derrubadas tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. Eiji, como o esperado, começou a prestar a atenção em nossa conversa, e logo correu e se agarrou em suas pernas. Eiji chorou enquanto pedia para que seu tio ficasse naquela noite, para que pudesse tomar café da manhã com ele em seu aniversário. Hashirama pareceu se esquecer de seus medos no exato momento em que trouxe o pequeno para o seu colo. Logo a promessa de fazer o que Eiji queria veio, como na maioria das vezes, e a felicidade que tomou a expressão de meu filho contagiou a todos.

          Era claro que Hashirama não havia se esquecido das próprias palavras antes de ser rendido pela doçura de seu sobrinho, mas, de alguma maneira, ele aparentou menos cauteloso quanto a nossos planos. Izuna se animou mais uma vez com a possibilidade de poder ver seu irmão feliz, e foi com estranheza que o vi tentar se aproximar do meu. Eles conversaram apropriadamente naquela noite, e o jantar foi mais agradável do que o esperado. Hashirama se mostrou mais à vontade na presença de Izuna, e em pouco tempo já se referia a ele como se fossem próximos há anos. E apesar da estranheza por vê-los de tal maneira, me senti extremamente satisfeito por poder passar algum tempo na companhia de todos que eu amava.


	20. Chapter 20

O silêncio que nos abraçou naquele momento foi extremamente incômodo. Eu não conseguia adivinhar o que se passava na mente de Madara, e para piorar, até o que o meu próprio irmão pensava era uma incógnita. Hashirama sempre era transparente demais, mas naquele momento, seu olhar fixo em Madara não mostrava muito o que estava sentindo — ao menos não para mim. Izuna parecia tão tenso quanto eu, e me olhou preocupado quando vimos Hashirama se mover na cadeira pela primeira vez desde que o outro havia entrado na cabana e foi obrigado a se sentar em frente a ele.

          — Você está bem? — Ele enfim se dirigiu a Madara, e cruzou os braços. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram quando recebeu nada mais além de uma expressão incomodada e com indícios de nervosismo. — Civilizado, como sempre.

          Hashirama riu com certo deboche ao desviar o olhar, mas ali, enfim consegui ver um pouco dos verdadeiros sentimentos dele. O som de sua voz era debochado, mas a expressão que tentava ocultar era de dor.

          — Acontece que interpretar não é uma coisa para mim.

          A voz de Madara soou estranha naquele cômodo. Desde que havia pisado ali, não havia dito nada. Seu cumprimento foi um leve e forçado manear de cabeça, e sem troca de olhares para nenhum de nós, com exceção de um envergonhado Eiji que havia se escondido atrás das pernas de Izuna, e foi observado por seu tio com certo espanto, seguido de admiração. Mas suas emoções param por ali, e os longos minutos que se seguiram houve apenas faces neutras e um silêncio extremamente incômodo.

          Senti meus músculos enrijecerem e de alguma maneira meu corpo ficou alerta quando enfim ouvi a voz dele. Eu tentava ter a mente aberta, por Izuna, Eiji e meu irmão, mas ainda era difícil confiar em Madara. Meu coração confiava nas palavras de Izuna sobre ele, mas, minha mente tinha a certeza de que Madara destruiria tudo à sua volta na primeira oportunidade.

          — Que engraçado, achava que fosse a sua especialidade.

          Em todos os dias, desde que havia apoiado a ideia de Izuna, não deixei o pensamento de que Madara seria o que acabaria provocando uma confusão, e foi com surpresa que olhei para o meu irmão, que olhou com atrevimento para o outro enquanto falava o que bem entendia, o que claramente soou como um insulto para o irmão de Izuna. Eu não estava tão próximo a eles, mas pude ouvir com clareza os dentes de Madara rangendo. Ele se levantou abruptamente, fazendo a cadeira tombar e ir ao chão, e em um piscar, em sua mão vi uma kunai.

          — Vamos dançar, Hashirama!

          Hashirama agiu tão rápido quanto ele, mas não sacou arma alguma. Ele estava pronto para usar um jutsu, o que me deixou completamente alerta. Ambos haviam perdido a cabeça. Eu não pude apenas observá-los por mais tempo. Antes que fizessem a besteira que claramente estavam prestes a fazer em meu lar, me pus à frente de Hashirama. Segundos mais tarde, em vez de encarar Madara, meus olhos se encontraram com os de Izuna.

          — Nii-san!

          Ele também se pôs à frente de seu irmão, mas não tive sua atenção por muito tempo. Izuna se virou para Madara, e o olhou de alguma maneira que o fez hesitar. Mas não foi Izuna quem o obrigou a guardar a arma rapidamente, foi uma quinta presença, da qual ele e meu irmão com certeza haviam se esquecido completamente.

          — Dançar? — Eiji nos olhou animado ao perguntar. — Assim?

          Seus pezinhos se moveram desajeitados sobre o chão enquanto balançava os quadris e movia as mãos no ar de uma forma adorável demais para ignorar. Voltei a olhar para Izuna, e o vi sorrir aos poucos, até não aguentar e soltar uma baixa e curta risada. De alguma maneira a presença de Eiji despertou nossos irmãos, e envergonhados, fingiram que nada havia acontecido ali.

          O pequeno correu até mim quando me viu reagir como seu outro pai. Emburrado, disse que eu não deveria rir, pois dançava muito pior do que ele. As palavras do pequeno fizeram Izuna rir outra vez e foi acompanhado por um debochado Hashirama ao meu lado. Eu não pude ficar nervoso com aquilo, então tudo o que fiz foi rir como eles e concordar com Eiji, que de repente mudou sua expressão para uma que mostrava que havia se lembrado de algo.

          — Eu vou terminar o meu desenho! — Exclamou ele, completamente animado outra vez. Sua mão agarrou a de Hashirama e com um sorriso travesso o puxou para fora da cozinha. —Vem, tio!

          Os observei irem apressados até a sala, e meu irmão se sentar sobre o sofá, enquanto Eiji se escondia atrás do cavalete que havia ganhado de Izuna. Minutos antes de Madara aparecer, eu via a mesma cena à minha frente, e novamente sorri abobalhado com a interação de ambos.

          Quando criei Eiji, temi o que Hashirama poderia dizer e como iria reagir ao ver o pequeno. Após o meu retorno, todo aquele medo que senti foi se mostrando cada vez mais escusado. Eu sabia que meu irmão era um homem gentil, mas de início não esperava que ele se apegaria tanto a Eiji, e que o pequeno agiria da mesma maneira. Mas não me sentia mal por ter pensado errado, pois, eu sabia que não era apenas Hashirama e as pessoas à minha volta que de repente resolveram agir de maneira diferente; era por Eiji. De alguma maneira, ele havia conseguido mudar o nosso jeito de pensar.

          — Assim? — Ouvi a voz risonha de meu irmão perguntar, e cortando meus devaneios, voltei a prestar atenção neles.

          — Não! — Eiji gritou a recusa e correu até seu tio, que fazia uma pose idiota que combinava perfeitamente com sua expressão. — Sem caretas, e com sorriso.

          O pequeno subiu em seu colo e com suas mãozinhas tentou puxar os lábios de Hashirama para obrigá-lo a sorrir e ser um bom modelo, mas meu irmão não desistiu de fazê-lo rir e moveu seus olhos de maneira engraça enquanto colocava a língua para fora, conseguindo finalmente o que queria.

          — Seu bobo!

          Eiji riu divertido enquanto o xingava, mas sua alegria não durou por muito tempo quando a frase passou pelos ouvidos de seu outro pai.

          — Eiji! — Izuna o chamou com um tom sério e repreendedor assim que ficou ao meu lado.

          — Desculpa — o pequeno disse em tom baixo enquanto descia do colo de Hashirama. Pensei que o veria emburrado como normalmente acontecia quando era repreendido, mas o vi tentando segurar um sorriso quando me olhou e ao dar as costas pudemos ouvir uma baixa risada.

          Eu também não consegui me segurar diante daquela cena e ri em tom alto e divertido, roubando a vez do pequeno de ser olhado com repreensão por Izuna.

          — O quê? — Perguntei risonho. — Ele só está falando a verdade.

          — Ele fala assim porque o ouve dizer essas coisas.

          Recebi um fraco tapa em meu braço, o que me causou outra risada que saiu contida, mas não menos divertida.

          — Eu também só falo a verdade — me defendi ao virar na direção dele e apontar para o meu irmão. — Ele é um idiota!

          Enfim vi Izuna sorrir. Mesmo querendo se segurar, ele acabou rindo em tom baixo, e em seguida escondeu os lábios com a mão.

          — Você sabe que posso ouvi-lo, não é?

          Me virei para Hashirama, assim que ouvi sua pergunta indignada, e sorri debochado.

          — Eu não estava tentando guardar segredo.

          Fui acompanhado por Izuna ao rir da expressão de Hashirama, e ao me virar para ele, tive uma rápida visão de Madara, que sorria discreto enquanto nos observava. Eu me surpreendi ao vê-lo daquela forma, mas minha atenção logo foi roubada. Meu irmão tentou dizer algo ao abrir a boca, mas a fechou rapidamente quando ouvimos Eiji se agitar outra vez.

          — Terminei!

          Ele tirou o papel do cavalete e correu até Hashirama. Eiji entregou o desenho para seu tio e esperou, claramente ansioso por sua opinião, que veio rapidamente.

          — Uau! Que incrível, ficou igualzinho a mim — Hashirama sorriu largamente enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos negros. — Parabéns, Eiji.

          — Deixe-me ver, pequeno — pedi com curiosidade, e sorri largamente quando ele  correu até mim e entregou o papel que continha um amontoado de riscos coloridos. — Idêntico — disse rapidamente, e o vi sorrir alegre. — Principalmente a expressão.

          Acabei rindo com a minha última frase, e recebi um cutucar discreto de Izuna, que se aproximou ainda mais de mim e sorriu orgulhoso em seguida.

          — Está muito bom, Eiji.

          — Está mesmo, pequeno.

          Como meu irmão, levei uma de minhas mãos até seus fios curtos e os baguncei, causando-lhe uma leve risada.

          — Quando eu crescer, vou ganhar muito dinheiro desenhando!

          O olhei surpreso ao ouvir tal afirmação, e me perguntei onde ele havia escutado uma coisa como aquela.

          — Já está pensando em trabalhar? — Izuna perguntou com igual surpresa, e me olhou rapidamente, como se fizesse a mesma pergunta que eu havia feito em pensamento.

          — Sim — Eiji colocou as mãos na cintura ao afirmar. — E vou comprar muitos bolos do tio Hashi!

          — Eu acho que devo abrir uma loja de bolos então — Hashirama riu ao voltar para a cozinha, e deu atenção para o pequeno. — Quando eu crescer, é claro.

          — Isso pode demorar um pouco.

          O meu comentário fez Izuna rir outra vez, mas diferente de antes, foi acompanhado por meu irmão. A nossa atenção logo se desviou do bobo assunto, e quando Eiji roubou o papel de minhas mãos, acompanhamos os passos do pequeno até a mesa da cozinha.

          — Olhe — ele pediu de forma tímida enquanto entregava o papel para Madara que, hesitante, se virou na cadeira e o segurou em suas mãos.

          — Uau... bem...

          Madara não parecia ser acostumado a lidar com crianças. Ele se perdeu em suas palavras enquanto observava o desenho, e claramente desesperado, olhou para Izuna, que o incentivou a falar com um gesto com a mão.

          — É bastante artístico — ele enfim se voltou para Eiji. — Talvez realmente possa ser um artista quando crescer.

          — Artista? — O pequeno perguntou enquanto pendia a cabeça para o lado, obviamente confuso e curioso com a nova palavra.

          — Sim — respondeu Madara, ainda um pouco sem jeito. — É como se chama alguém que desenha como você, ou saiba construir ou criar coisas.

          Eiji imediatamente olhou para trás e com um largo sorriso voltou para Madara.

          — Então, os meus papas são artistas também! Eles fizeram um quarto inteiro só para mim — ele se aproximou um pouco mais de seu tio e colocou a mãozinha ao lado dos lábios. — Fizeram tudo  _sozinhos._

          O olhar de Madara logo foi até nós, e em seguida se focou apenas em seu irmão, que se mostrou um pouco tímido.

          — Isso é incrível — disse Madara em tom baixo e claramente surpreso. E eu sabia o motivo. Quando começou a me ajudar na cabana, Izuna havia comentado que nunca havia feito aquele tipo de trabalho, que em seu clã nenhum deles era tão bom em construir coisas e isso os fazia depender de terceiros.

          — Sim! — Eiji chamou a atenção de Madara não só com sua voz animada, mas também por segurar seu rosto de maneira atrevida, o obrigando a voltar a olhá-lo. — Você também é artista?

          — Não — o irmão de Izuna respondeu em tom baixo, e quando realmente voltou a focar no pequeno, foi com surpresa que o vi sorrir de maneira fraca. — Nunca construí coisas. Também não sei desenhar.

          — Eu posso ensiná-lo! — Exclamou Eiji assim que soltou seu rosto e levantou as mãos para o alto de maneira animada. Naquele momento vi que sua timidez inicial para com Madara nunca mais voltaria.

          — Claro — Madara gaguejou a palavra com o que parecia ser alegria contida. — Eu ficaria honrado.

          — O que é honrado?

          Eu ri em tom baixo ao ver a expressão desesperada de Madara de volta enquanto não sabia como explicar aquela palavra de uma maneira que Eiji entendesse. E vendo seu irmão se enrolar com palavras outra vez, Izuna enfim se aproximou de ambos e surpreendeu Eiji ao tirar seus pezinhos do chão quando o levantou para o seu colo.

          — Já chega, bebê — disse ele de maneira divertida enquanto fazia cocegas na barriga do pequeno. — Vamos comer, ok?

          Eiji assentiu animado enquanto se apoiava no pescoço de seu pai, mas logo mostrou uma expressão subitamente temerosa ao olhá-lo.

          — Eu esqueci de perguntar se podia fazer uma pergunta — sussurrou ele quando me aproximei, preocupado com seu jeito de agir.

          — Não tem problema — Izuna afirmou com calma. — Na próxima vez, você se lembra, certo?

          Eiji assentiu outra vez, e logo seu sorriso retornou, juntamente com sua risada quando baguncei seus cabelos.

          — Mas o que é isso? — Hashirama perguntou com curiosidade quando Izuna se afastou com o pequeno.

          — Precaução — respondi simplesmente enquanto entregava uma das panelas em suas mãos, para que pudesse me ajudar a arrumar a mesa.

          Não queríamos limitar Eiji, ainda mais quando sua curiosidade se mostrava apenas sobre palavras novas, mas conhecíamos o nosso filho muito bem, e sabíamos que a qualquer momento o pequeno poderia soltar alguma pergunta constrangedora que faria Madara querer correr dali ou destruir a nossa casa. Nós precisávamos tentar encerrar aquela noite com ao menos um pouco de aproximação entre os nossos irmãos, e afugentar qualquer um deles era o que tínhamos que evitar. Para garantir que a situação não saísse do controle, pedimos a Eiji que naquela noite, sempre que sentisse vontade de os questionar sobre qualquer coisa, teria que pedir permissão antes. Assim poderíamos analisar a situação, e dependendo do contexto, não haveria perigo em permitir que ele dissesse o que estava em sua mente.

          O jantar foi feito com mais paz e livre de constrangimentos do que imaginei. O silêncio incômodo que pensei que teríamos, não veio, e Eiji não deixou que nenhum de nós nos calássemos. Ele estava tão feliz por ter mais pessoas em nossa casa, e por um momento pensei que não seria de todo ruim poder repetir aquela noite, contanto que seus tios não resolvessem “dançar” entre nós.

          Madara não se dirigiu a Hashirama e nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de olhar em sua direção depois da tentativa falha de começar uma briga por conta da provocação barata de meu irmão. Com poucas palavras ele conversava e respondia apenas Eiji e Izuna, enquanto para mim, vez ou outra o pegava me encarando como se quisesse arrancar a minha cabeça. E eu não o culpava. Sabia que ele me culpava pela mudança de Izuna, e mesmo não o conhecendo tão bem, era claro em seus olhares que desconfiava de algo, assim como Hashirama. Eu procurei ignorar seus olhares, mas no fundo me sentia incomodado. Não pela aura hostil que aparecia apenas para mim, mas sim por receber mais atenção que o meu irmão, a quem Izuna dizia que ele amava tanto.

          Não precisei observar Hashirama por mais que um segundo para saber que ele se sentia afetado pela indiferença de Madara, e isso me deixou raivoso e lamentando por não poder agir como estava em meu interior. Apesar de a ideia de tê-lo ali fosse fazê-lo dialogar com Hashirama, mas não haver indícios de que seria possível, Izuna parecia feliz por ter o irmão ao seu lado, e Eiji, deslumbrado por ver seu tio do qual não tinha contato desde que era um bebê. Eu não queria estragar aquele momento para eles.

          Quando Eiji terminou de engolir tudo o que estava em seu prato, olhei para Hashirama, que entendeu o que eu queria e se preparou para levantar e ir buscar o bolo que havia feito durante a tarde. O pequeno o ajudou no início da receita, mas ainda não havia visto o resultado final, e nós dois estávamos ansiosos para que visse. Eu tinha certeza de que ficaria extasiado ao vê-lo, e também esperei que estivesse ansioso para tal, porém, o pequeno se mostrou bastante paciente naquela noite, e antes que seu tio se levantasse, chamou a atenção de todos ao perguntar:

          — Posso fazer uma pergunta?

          — Mas é claro — Hashirama se apressou a dizer enquanto sorria fraco.

          Eu me desesperei quando os ouvi, e acreditava que Izuna estava da mesma maneira, pois, o pequeno estava quieto e observava a todos há algum tempo, e não havia sinal do que se passava em sua cabeça.

          Quando Eiji olhou de Izuna para mim, esperando também a nossa permissão, me senti tentado a mudar de assunto, mas isso só faria o pequeno emburrado enquanto Madara e Hashirama ficariam desconfiados. Meu olhar se encontrou com o de Izuna, e quando não vi outra saída, assenti para o nosso filho.

          — Vá em frente, pequeno.

          — Você é o meu tio — ele se inclinou na mesa ao dizer e deitou sua mão sobre a madeira e em direção a Hashirama, que estava ao meu lado. — E você também é o meu tio — a outra mão sobre o móvel indicou Madara, que o olhava com curiosidade juntamente com seu irmão.

          — Certo — Hashirama disse, divertido sem motivo aparente, enquanto assentia.

          — Então... isso quer dizer que vocês são como os meus papas?

          Ele parecia realmente curioso para ter sua resposta, mas a pergunta só me deixou ainda mais agitado e imediatamente olhei para Izuna, que também me olhava e com seus olhos arregalados.

          — Eiji...

          Izuna tentou chamar sua atenção, mas ela foi tomada por Madara que cruzou os braços ao se virar na direção do pequeno.

          — O que quer dizer, Eiji? — Disse ele, com um sorriso trêmulo. — Como são os seus “papas”? — Ao fazer tal pergunta, seu olhar assassino novamente se voltou para mim e o sorriso se tornou ameaçador.

          Eu não desviei o meu olhar do dele enquanto era encarado com insistência. Naquele instante achei que não iria aguentar me manter em silêncio quanto a tal tratamento desde o momento em que havia pisado em  _minha_  casa, e por um segundo esqueci o que realmente deveria me preocupar ali, mas logo fui lembrado, quando a voz de Hashirama se fez presente novamente.

          — Sim, Eiji, como eles são?

          O olhar de meu irmão era diferente do de Madara e como anteriormente pude ver seu sorriso malicioso.

          — Eles são papas! — Para o meu desespero, o pequeno não nos deu tempo e respondeu rapidamente enquanto revirava os olhos, como se sua resposta fosse óbvia. — Eles se beijam, fazem carinho, dormem juntos e pelados... — ele contava cada coisa em seus dedinhos, como se tivesse muito de nossos costumes para dizer a eles.

          — Já é suficiente, pequeno — eu disse rapidamente, antes que tudo ficasse ainda pior. Meu rosto se tornou extremamente quente e não consegui encarar nenhum deles, apenas a madeira da mesa à minha frente era o que conseguia me focar enquanto segurava a mão de Eiji sobre o móvel e pensava no futuro que não demoraria muitos minutos para chegar. Futuro esse em que meu irmão sairia vitorioso de suas suspeitas, e talvez me acharia um hipócrita, enquanto Madara com certeza tentaria me matar.

          — O que foi? — Ouvi o pequeno perguntar com confusão em seu tom de voz.

          — Madara é o meu irmão, bebê, é por isso que é o seu tio, somos como Hashirama e o papa — a voz de Izuna era calma enquanto explicava, mas também o conhecia bem, e sabia que estava em um estado parecido como o meu.

          Eu estava em choque, e sem coragem até mesmo para me mover, mas as batidas do meu coração tomaram um ritmo acelerado quando ouvi um suspiro impaciente vindo do outro lado da mesa. Eu estava envergonhado, mas não consegui manter a minha cabeça baixa por mais tempo. Era óbvio que a reação que ouvi tinha vindo de Madara, e minha impaciência voltou quando o olhei diretamente e vi que aquele som era para Izuna, que estava sendo encarado com insistência por seu irmão. Meu olhar se encontrou com o de Izuna rapidamente, e nele vi um pedido mudo de socorro.

          Eu sempre me gabava de como era rápido não apenas em meus passos, mas também em achar soluções, pensar em estratégias de guerra ou para apaziguar brigas no clã. Qualquer situação que via em minha frente, tomando decisões certas ou erradas, me apressava em reagir. Eu debochava de meu irmão, dizendo que ele tinha um coração que comandava muito mais do que sua mente. Eu costumava me achar o melhor por ser rápido para reagir e deixar minha mente tomar o controle, porém, esse era o antigo Tobirama, e o daquele momento não conseguiu pensar tão rápido, porque ele não podia arriscar tomar decisões erradas. O meu novo eu precisava pensar em seu filho, no amor de sua vida, em seu irmão, em sua família, e novamente deixar o coração tomar a vez. Eu decidi enfim dizer a eles. Sabia que Izuna se preocuparia e teria que lidar com Madara, mas era o nosso plano desde o início contar para os nossos irmãos. Eu estava decidido, mas tão rápido quanto veio a ideia, ela se foi com uma vergonhosa covardia. Eu não sabia o motivo, mas quando encarei o olhar curioso de meu irmão, recuei, e me senti ainda mais agitado quando Eiji voltou a falar.

          — Hm... — O pequeno tocou o queixo com o indicador enquanto se mostrava pensativo — então...

          — Está na hora do bolo! — Exclamei ao me levantar de uma maneira desajeitada.

          — Sim, por favor — escutei Izuna murmurar enquanto eu dava a volta na mesa e ia até ele.

          — Pode me ajudar, Izuna? — Pedi com um sorriso nervoso, e antes de receber uma resposta, o puxei pela camisa, obrigando-o a levantar e me seguir até o balcão. — Eu acho que o seu filho acaba de jogar uma bomba naquela mesa — sussurrei quando enfim nos afastamos da mesa e do silêncio constrangedor que nos abraçou de forma rápida.

          —  _Meu_  filho? — Izuna perguntou no mesmo tom que o meu, e com um sorriso de canto me olhou de cima abaixo.

          Assim como o olhar de meu irmão, o de Izuna me fez mudar de forma repentina, e sem perceber já sorria semelhante a ele.

          — Ele fala como você — afirmei de forma risonha, mas logo voltando a pensar na seriedade daquele momento. — Hashirama irá me lotar de perguntas — disse em tom baixo enquanto pegava o bolo da maneira mais lenta que conseguia.

          Eu sabia que estava errado em evitar encarar o meu irmão em um assunto como aquele. Em alguns momentos cheguei a pensar se Izuna se sentia ofendido ou inseguro por conta de minha hesitação em contar sobre nós, porém, naquele momento pude ter certeza de que ele se sentia exatamente como eu.

          — E Madara irá me matar — Izuna afirmou com desanimo e um leve temor.

          Nós sabíamos que em algum momento tal assunto viria à tona naquela noite. Morávamos juntos e tínhamos um filho, e não precisava de muita inteligência para nos observar e suspeitar de que éramos muito mais próximos do que tecnicamente deveríamos ser. As perguntas de meu irmão e olhares de Madara já denunciavam que ambos queriam saber o que realmente estava acontecendo ali. Nós sabíamos que teríamos aquela conversa, mas o choque de como o assunto chegou nos deixou menos corajosos naquele momento. Porém, ao ver Izuna preocupado como estava, agarrei a minha coragem, e mesmo sabendo que obviamente estávamos sendo observados por nossos irmãos, não hesitei em me aproximar dele e acariciar suas costas.

          — Vamos tentar deixar isso o menos desconfortável possível — eu disse em tom baixo e tentei sorrir de uma maneira que passasse segurança a ele. — Eu sei que não é exatamente o que planejamos, mas, ainda podemos fazer dar certo.

Finalmente pude ver Izuna menos tenso, e com alívio o vi sorrir enquanto assentia.

          — De acordo — disse ele, pegando o bolo de minhas mãos. — E sem mais perguntas de Eiji por esta noite.

          Não houve como segurar uma baixa risada quando ouvi suas palavras, e achei que minha seriedade voltaria quando nos viramos para os três à mesa, mas só consegui alargar o meu sorriso com a reação de Eiji ao ver o dragão desenhado de forma desajeitada por Hashirama, que também se animou com o jeito fofo que o pequeno bateu as mãos umas nas outras enquanto exclamava o quão bonito estava o seu bolo.

          Nós conseguimos contornar a situação nos momentos em que o bolo era o astro da noite, mas para mim foi óbvio como Madara e meu irmão não haviam esquecido das palavras de Eiji em um segundo sequer. Não foram poucos os momentos em que os peguei nos olhando com curiosidade, e por parte de Madara, uma dose a mais de o que parecia ser raiva, mas incrivelmente sem surpresa alguma.

          — Você contou algo para ele no caminho? — Perguntei para Izuna, assim que mais uma vez tivemos a oportunidade de nos afastar da mesa por poucos minutos.

          Izuna havia saído cedo naquela manhã. O convite para Madara já havia sido enviado, mas Izuna resolveu não revelar a nossa localização. Ele foi buscar o irmão pessoalmente, e por um momento temi tal ideia. Eu sabia o que Madara era capaz de fazer em um momento de fúria, e também que sua raiva por nossa família havia aumentado um pouco mais e direcionada especialmente para mim depois da partida de seu irmão, e tinha dúvidas sobre a intensidade desse amor por Hashirama que Izuna teimava insistir que existia, mas que ainda custava acreditar por completo. Acreditava que aquela noite não iria tão longe quando Madara pisasse em nosso lar, porém, ele estava sendo mais comportado e atencioso com seu irmão e sobrinho do que eu esperava. Apesar dos olhares e desconfiança, ele parecia menos recluso a cada minuto que passava, e a falta de surpresa em nosso modo de viver me trouxe incontáveis perguntas.

          — Não, mas... — Izuna sorriu fraco — ele não é estúpido, Tobirama. Olhe para nós.

          — Óbvios demais? — Minha pergunta, que também servia como afirmação, saiu em tom baixo e risonho.

          Izuna riu e nada respondeu quando se afastou. Em seguida Eiji nos apressou, pedindo que levássemos os pratos até eles de uma vez para que pudéssemos cantar para ele. Quando me aproximei, pela primeira vez, vi Madara sorrir sem tentar se esconder. Ainda que tenha durado poucos segundos, me senti surpreso e estranhamente confortável por ver que uma reação como aquela vinda de alguém como ele tivesse sido tirada por Eiji. O pequeno tinha algo que praticamente obrigava os outros a serem um pouco mais descontraídos e menos sérios, mas jamais esperei que conseguiria resultados com Madara, o que começou a me trazer uma tola e leve esperança sobre o fim daquela guerra.

          Eiji se animou quando enfim o bolo estava em seu prato, o que não era uma surpresa, visto que aguardava aquele momento por dias, mas sua ação seguinte foi extremamente inesperada. Ele empurrou o prato para o lado, e com um sorriso alegre, pediu que Madara se servisse.

          — Os bolos do tio Hashi são os melhores do mundo! — Exclamou o pequeno, enquanto pegava mais um prato com bolo e oferecia ao seu outro tio. — Você tem que provar agora mesmo!

          Hashirama sorriu como bobo ao ouvir a voz de Eiji, e completamente surpresos, Izuna e eu também fomos servidos. Tentamos tirar aquela mania do pequeno de sempre querer ser o primeiro em tudo, porém, nunca havíamos o convencido de que para nós ele era prioridade, mas que em certas situações teria que esperar a sua vez. Mesmo em coisas pequenas tentamos ensiná-lo, mas foi apenas naquele momento em que o vimos agir de tal forma.

          Após a surpresa passar, Izuna sorriu largamente enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros de nosso pequeno, que enfim se lambuzava com seu bolo favorito. Eu não resisti e fiz o mesmo, trazendo um sorriso animado em Eiji, que não parou de mastigar até que a segunda fatia em seu prato sumisse. Ele ainda tentou nos convencer de que aguentaria uma terceira fatia, mas quando recebeu um olhar sério de Izuna, desistiu mais rápido do que o costume e convidou seus tios para irem até a sala, para verem seus brinquedos que eles mesmos o haviam presenteado.

          Eiji foi mais rápido que todos para sair da mesa. Madara hesitava tanto em se mover do lugar que só ficou em pé quando a mesa estava vazia e Hashirama levava o último copo até mim, para que pudesse ser lavado. Izuna encerrou a conversa sem muito aprofundamento com o irmão, e como sempre costumava fazer em noites frias como aquela, se aproximou de mim e tocou minhas costas.

          — Você termina aqui enquanto acendo a fogueira?

          Foi uma simples pergunta com curta resposta e ação. Eu balancei a cabeça em sinal positivo e virei meu rosto em sua direção, e automaticamente nossos lábios se encontraram em um rápido selar. Era uma maneira de agir que havia se tornado comum para nós, mas acabamos esquecendo por um breve momento de que estávamos com visitas, e justamente as que de jeito nenhum veriam aquela cena como algo corriqueiro e sem importância.

          Nós estávamos acostumados a cuidar de nosso filho, dividir tarefas e, principalmente, a estar juntos, a nos amar. Aquilo era apenas uma amostra de “nós”, mas nem todo o conforto que Izuna me passava adiantou naquele momento e muito menos impediu que me sentisse extremamente envergonhado. Meu rosto não aqueceu aos poucos, ele queimou como se tivesse mergulhado a minha cabeça em uma panela cheia de água fervente e não consegui encarar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o copo em minhas mãos. Eu não vi como Izuna reagiu quando também se deu conta, só consegui ouvi-lo pigarrear sem graça e avisar em tom baixo que estava indo para o lado de fora.

          Sua presença se foi e ao lado ficou um vazio incômodo quando se afastou, mas em segundos foi substituída por outra, que não teve atenção imediata quando senti uma aura ameaçadora logo atrás. Era Madara, obviamente, e fiquei a pensar em como reagir a qualquer ação que ele tomasse em um momento como aquele, mas como havia passado a ser costume, fui salvo pelas palavras animadas de Eiji.

          — Vem, vou mostrar os meus outros desenhos — ao ouvi-lo falar, eu consegui levantar o meu olhar minimamente, para poder ver os pezinhos do pequeno sendo seguidos por Madara, que claramente era arrastado dali. — Depois tenho que fazer um desenho seu, tio!

          Eu quis sorrir com jeito animado de Eiji, mas não consegui. Ainda estava envergonhado e preocupado demais, e para completar, ainda tinha a presença de meu irmão ao meu lado.

          — Não vai olhar os desenhos? — Perguntei com seriedade, enquanto voltava a lavar a louça. Eu ainda não estava pronto para encarar o meu irmão.

          — Sim. Depois. Vou te ajudar.

          — Não precisa.

          Minha resposta em tom ríspido o fez rir em tom baixo, e tive que fechar os olhos por um momento e respirar fundo para manter a minha paciência. Eu adiei muito contar sobre Izuna para Hashirama, porém, não foi apenas pelo assunto ser sério, mas porque sabia que, na maioria das vezes, meu irmão terminava rindo da minha cara, não importava a situação.

          — Eu nunca o vi corar antes. Tão fofo.

          — Cale a boca, An-chan! — Fiz o que pude para continuar com o tom baixo e me esforcei ainda mais para me manter calado quando o ouvi rir mais uma vez. Eu o encarei por poucos segundos, e seu largo sorriso só serviu para me deixar ainda mais envergonhado.

          — Se lembra de quando me trouxe aqui pela primeira vez? — Hashirama mudou de assunto de repente. — Eu construí esta cabana.

          — Metade dela — o corrigi, já menos envergonhado e agradecido pela troca de assunto. Eu queria falar sobre Izuna, mas não daquela maneira.

          — Sim, sim. Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho, aliás — Hashirama disse de maneira animada, mas logo se acalmou e quando enfim o olhei sem hesitar, soltou um suspiro. — Mas enfim. Naquele dia, nós conversamos sobre algumas coisas, e me lembro de você ranzinza, falando que Eiji sorria muito mais quando estava com Izuna.

          — Aonde quer chegar com isso?

          — Eu só estava lembrando e... — seu sorriso se alargou — pensando que você não deveria ficar tão bravo com algo assim, já que também sorri três vezes mais quando está com ele.

          — Isso não é verdade! — O corrigi outra vez, mas com a vergonha retornando com um leve arrepio correndo por todo o meu corpo.

          — Ah, é? — Eu não sabia que era possível, mas ao falar, o sorriso de Hashirama aumentou ainda mais, enquanto as batidas de meu coração se tornaram elevadas. — Tobirama, você tem alguma coisa para me contar?

          “Por que devo falar? Você já sabe desde o início! ”, era o que eu queria dizer a ele, mas me mantive calado por algum tempo. Era óbvio que ele sabia, e naquele momento me perguntei se não desconfiava muito antes de eu mesmo descobrir o que sentia por Izuna. Era claro que Hashirama sabia, mas também que queria saber a verdade através de mim, não por sua intuição ou pelo o que via. E ele já havia esperado demais para que eu fosse completamente sincero.

          Eu juntei toda a minha coragem para me virar na direção de Hashirama, suspirei fundo quando cruzei os meus braços, e me encostei no balcão.

          — Eu o amo.

          Direto e sincero, como eu deveria ter agido desde o início, não apenas com meu irmão, mas primeiramente comigo mesmo e Izuna.

          Eu deveria ter me sentido mais leve por enfim ter dito o que sentia a Hashirama, porém, só consegui ficar ainda mais agitado com a falta de palavras e o olhar surpreso que era direcionado a mim.

          — Uau... — Hashirama gaguejou enquanto parecia não saber como se mover e muito menos o que dizer.

          — O quê? — Senti o meu rosto esquentar outra vez e perdi a coragem de encará-lo novamente. — Não esperava ouvir isso? — Voltei a me virar para a louça, mas não consegui nem mesmo tocar em um único prato.

          — Não com tanta sinceridade e sem me xingar antes — estranhamente me senti aliviado ao ouvir sua voz risonha e provocativa. Senti meu irmão se aproximar ainda mais e ao colar o corpo na lateral do meu, perguntou em tom baixo: — Ele também...?

          — Sim — respondi, mesmo me sentindo cada vez mais envergonhado. Meu olhar logo voltou para Hashirama. — Isso o incomoda?

          A pergunta feita com temor pareceu deixá-lo confuso, e o vi fazer uma careta antes de se afastar e tomar a posição de antes.

          — Não. Eu o invejo, na verdade — ele deu de ombros, mas sorriu de maneira fraca em seguida. — Mas estou sinceramente feliz por você. E agora entendo melhor a sua decisão.

          Me senti incomodado em ouvir parte de suas palavras. Eu ainda detestava imaginar meu irmão com o de Izuna de maneira romântica ou qualquer outro jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo era torturante vê-lo machucado daquela forma enquanto talvez tivesse uma chance muito maior de ser correspondido do que ele imaginava. E com tudo o que pensei naquele momento, o que mais pesou em mim foram as minhas próprias palavras, anos antes.

          — Sou um grande hipócrita, não é? — Sussurrei ao abaixar o olhar e apoiei minhas mãos no balcão.

          — Você só... não tinha como entender na época — Hashirama disse de forma calma, e quando voltei a olhá-lo, o vi ainda sorrindo fraco. — Fico feliz que agora entenda, mas de uma maneira boa, não como a mim.

          Mais uma vez me senti mal com o que ouvi. Ele realmente parecia feliz por mim, mas era claro que ainda sofria por Madara. Eu sabia que não estava nos planos de Izuna falar qualquer coisa sobre os dois naquela noite, que na verdade estavam ali para além de enfim saberem sobre nós, também para se reaproximarem de maneira natural. Mas eu sabia que o meu irmão era um idiota completo, e jamais veria a verdade quando para quem era atento também era difícil decifrar Madara, e imaginava o quão enigmático era para ele. Então, resolvi jogar com as palavras assim como ele havia feito comigo.

          — Você se lembra de quando o pai o levou na sua primeira reunião do clã?

          — Sim — Hashirama respondeu de maneira confusa. — Você, Itama e Kawarama ficaram bastante bravos, porque também queriam, mas não podiam.

          — Nós brigamos naquele dia, você e eu. Eu disse que o odiava, mas não era verdade. Só estava com ciúme, os meninos também.

          — Eu sabia, por isso não me importei muito com o que disse — meu irmão voltou a sorrir ao dizer. — Mas o que isso tem a ver?

          Respirei fundo com a pergunta que sabia que viria. Imaginei que Izuna ficaria bravo se Hashirama ficasse amedrontado com minhas palavras, se recusasse a acreditar e fosse embora. Eu sabia que poderia estragar tudo naquele momento, mas queria tanto que meu irmão abrisse os olhos para voltar a ser o que era, o que sempre critiquei, mas que no fim, me tornei igual.

          — Só fico pensando se, assim como eu,  _ele_  também não teve seus motivos para negar o que realmente sente.

          Eu não mencionei o nome de Madara de proposito, sabendo que ele entenderia a quem me referia, e vi que havia acertado em pensamento quando respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          — Tobirama...

          — Por que não tentar enxergar o outro lado, igual você sempre fazia no passado? — O cortei rapidamente, e dei um passo à frente para que pudesse escutar os meus sussurros com mais clareza.

          — Me escute — a seriedade de Hashirama retornou quando segurou meus ombros com ambas as mãos. — Eu sei que se sente mal pelo o que me disse e porque está feliz ao lado de Izuna, mas, apesar de suas palavras terem sido duras, elas ainda fazem sentido. Eu não quero que se sinta dessa maneira.  _Eu_  sou o líder e preciso sacrificar coisas por nossa família, você... pode viver da maneira que bem entender, e fico aliviado por estar aqui para poder vê-lo fazendo isso.

          Me senti nervoso ao ouvir suas palavras que pareciam ensaiadas, como se soubesse que algum dia eu voltaria no assunto sobre Madara e precisava estar pronto para rebatê-las. Eu estava emocionado com sua preocupação, mas nem isso apagou a indignação em meu peito, ainda mais por saber que o resultado de parte daquela personalidade era minha culpa.

          — Isso não é você — afirmei com a mesma seriedade que a dele. — Quem está falando através de seus lábios agora é uma versão minha do passado que nada sabia — suspirei cansado. — Se eu soubesse antes...

          — Como assim? — Os olhos de Hashirama se tornaram pequeninos ao me encarar e senti um leve aperto em meus ombros. — Sabe de algo que não sei, Tobirama?

          Seu tom de voz que já era grave se tornou ainda mais, e quem o visse daquela maneira, provavelmente temeria o que viria a seguir, mas eu conhecia o meu irmão, e em seus olhos vi agitação e certo brilho que me fez sorrir de canto. Não estava falando sobre Madara naquele momento, mas sim de como seria diferente se antes eu tivesse conhecimento de como o amor era poderoso e poderia mudar certas coisas. Porém, meu irmão entendeu de outra maneira, e ali vi que no fundo ele ainda tinha esperanças, que esperava que Izuna tivesse me dito algo sobre os sentimentos de Madara e estava prestes a contar tudo. Hashirama estava certo em partes. Segundo Izuna, Madara era apaixonado por meu irmão; ele havia me dito com muita certeza, mas não disse isso a Hashirama. Meu sorriso foi tudo o que ele teve como resposta, e quando dei as costas para ele e o ouvi me chamar de maneira eufórica, soltei uma baixa risada.

          Fugindo da grande curiosidade de meu irmão, fui até a sala, a vendo vazia. Esperava ver Eiji com Madara ali, mas pude vê-los somente quando abri a porta dos fundos. O pequeno brincava com um cavalo, fingindo que este voava enquanto corria pelo gramado, alheio a seu pai e tio que pareciam ter uma conversa séria. A julgar pelas expressões de seus rostos, imaginei que o assunto fosse eu, e tive certeza quando fui notado e ambos se calaram. Pensei que Madara fosse me confrontar, mas ele apenas desviou o olhar do meu e se afastou de Izuna quando viu que eu me aproximava. O segui com o olhar, e o vi entrar na cabana. Imediatamente a minha atenção foi para Izuna, que fez sinal para que eu não me agitasse.

          — Ele está indo embora? — Perguntei enquanto me dividia entre a preocupação por Madara ter entrado na cabana enquanto meu irmão estava lá e sozinho, e também aliviado por não ter o olhar ameaçador em mim.

          Izuna balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e quando me aproximei, recebi um apertado abraço em minha cintura. Preocupado, retribui o abraço no mesmo momento e passei a acariciar seus cabelos.

          — Conseguiu contar a ele?

          — De certa forma — Izuna me soltou ao dizer. — Madara não é de longas conversas, muito menos em uma situação como essa — ele soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu desanimado. — Ele está surpreso e irritado por ser você.

          Eu já imaginava uma reação como aquela. Me senti da mesma maneira quando Hashirama me contou que o amava, mesmo já desconfiando há algum tempo, assim como imaginava que ele desconfiava de meu relacionamento com seu irmão.

          — Disse a ele que também ficamos surpresos? — Perguntei um pouco mais relaxado, na tentativa de deixar Izuna da mesma maneira, e senti alívio quando sua risada saiu juntamente com a minha e senti suas mãos segurarem minha cintura.

          — Quem não ficaria? — Ele riu outra vez, conservando seu fraco sorriso no fim. — Mas... ele ainda está aqui, então acredito que nos aceita de alguma forma.

          Eu duvidava que Madara me aceitava ou sequer pensava em me olhar com outros olhos além dos raivosos no futuro, mas nada disse para contrariar Izuna e apenas sorri como ele e acariciei seus braços.

          — E Hashirama?

          Quando foi a minha vez de atualizá-lo, a aura à nossa volta foi diferente. Eu ri em tom baixo, e fui olhado com curiosidade.

          — Está surpreso por minha sinceridade, não por nós.

          Izuna riu em um tom um pouco alto demais e me provocou com suas palavras e a maneira que mexia em minha cintura, mas não me importei. Era reconfortante vê-lo animado daquela maneira depois de acharmos que tudo daria errado naquela noite, então, apenas o acompanhei nas risadas, que se tornaram mais animadas quando Eiji nos notou e quis subir para o colo de Izuna.

          O clima estava frio, mas a fogueira ao nosso lado deixava o local aconchegante, e como Eiji costumava dizer, perfeito para ouvir uma história e ser abraçado. Eu já sabia o que viria a seguir, e mesmo enjoado da maldita história do dragão, não me senti entediado quando o pequeno pulou do colo de Izuna para o meu, e me olhou com ansiedade. Era o aniversário dele, então não me importei em me deixar levar por aquele olhar.

          Izuna riu em tom baixo antes de se afastar, avisando que pegaria mantas para nos aquecermos um pouco mais. O frio estava aumentando conforme as horas passavam, e mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo, temíamos que Eiji adoecesse de qualquer maneira que fosse.

          Eu me sentei em um dos três troncos em volta da fogueira e aconcheguei Eiji em meu colo. Animado, ele insistiu para que eu começasse a história, mas o convenci a esperar por seu outro pai e tios mais rápido do que imaginei. O pequeno estava se comportando por conta da presença de Madara, era óbvio que queria passar uma boa impressão, e me perguntava se tal atitude era para poder ver a nossa casa cheia com mais frequência. Como já havia acontecido, me senti culpado por ter que privá-lo de tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo surpreso por mais uma vez Eiji mostrar atitudes que nunca havíamos ensinado. Ele era inteligente demais, e sempre que tal fato passava por minha cabeça, não conseguia evitar em imaginá-lo no futuro, quando fosse mais velho.

          Quando meus pensamentos voavam para um Eiji adulto, inevitavelmente vinha questões sobre Izuna e eu. Sobre como estaríamos quando nosso filho fosse maior, se estaríamos vivos e bem. Antes de aceitar os meus sentimentos, sempre que pensava no futuro, não via nada além do pequeno sendo belo, forte e bem-sucedido e desejava poder vê-lo de tal forma pessoalmente. Eu apenas pensava em meu filho, mas as coisas mudaram quando enfim aceitei Izuna em meu coração. Ainda imaginava Eiji da melhor maneira possível, mas desejava vê-lo ter tudo o que queria com Izuna ao meu lado. Eu queria manter a nossa família unida e feliz para sempre, e tal pensamento me fez ser menos arisco naquele momento e sorri para meu irmão que vinha em nossa direção, com Madara ao seu lado. Eu queria que ele também fosse feliz, que pudesse escolher o caminho que desejasse.

          Eu me esfriei um pouco quando vi Hashirama ir sentar no tronco do lado direito enquanto Madara fazia questão de se acomodar no esquerdo, em uma distância considerável. Eles pareciam menos tensos andando lado a lado, e cheguei a pensar que o plano de Izuna — e talvez o que eu havia dito a meu irmão — tivesse tido certo efeito, mas aparentemente eles continuavam firmes em ficar distantes. Mas o meu desanimo durou pouco, e meu bobo sorriso voltou de maneira suave quando Izuna retornou com as mantas. Ele ofereceu uma a Hashirama e outra para Madara, juntamente com copos e uma garrafa de saquê, que foi olhada com deslumbre por meu irmão. Nós costumávamos beber bastante quando éramos mais novos, mas nos últimos tempos Hashirama havia voltado com ainda mais apego a tal costume, o qual eu sabia muito bem o porque de ter retornado, mas ainda tentava ignorar o motivo.

          Izuna cobriu as minhas costas e Eiji com a última manta, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar sobre a dele, se sentou ao meu lado e com um sorriso travesso foi para debaixo da que me cobria. Eu me senti agitado por um momento, e tive que ignorar os olhares de nossos irmãos em nós com muito custo, mas minha preocupação durou segundos, até sentir seu calor me aconchegar e não resisti em abraçar-lhe a cintura com um dos braços, enquanto o outro acomodava Eiji em nossos colos.

          Madara pareceu prestes a dizer algo no momento em que nos viu daquela forma, mas ele apenas suspirou e em seguida deu atenção para o saquê em seu copo. Um estranho silêncio nos tomou por algum tempo, mas que se foi quando a bebida passou pelas mãos de Izuna sem ser aberta e continuou da mesma forma em minha mão. Logo ofereci a garrafa a Hashirama, que me olhou surpreso. Esperei pelo falatório de meu irmão e a insistência para que bebêssemos juntos, mas para a nossa surpresa, quem tomou a palavra foi Madara. Ele questionou Izuna da forma que pensei que viria de meu irmão, e como se não fosse suficiente vê-lo agir com uma súbita espontaneidade ao nos contar o quanto Izuna bebia no passado, ainda tivemos um bônus com sua expressão surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo emocionada, uma cópia da face de Hashirama naquele momento em que foi explicado que havíamos decidido não beber mais — ao menos enquanto Eiji ainda era tão pequeno e dependia de nós para muitas coisas.

          Nos momentos seguintes, quem roubou a atenção de todos foi Hashirama. Toda a graça ao ouvir aquela curta história sobre Izuna beber demais se foi quando meu irmão resolveu contar as minhas próprias, que foram cortadas por mim imediatamente. Eu queria que continuassem mais animados como estavam, mas jamais permitiria que Izuna e Eiji soubessem de alguns de meus momentos extremamente vergonhosos por causa da bebida. Foi um alívio ver que eu não havia estragado aquele momento, pelo o contrário, todos pareciam muito mais relaxados, até mesmo Madara, quem subitamente havia mudado um pouco de sua postura, o que me trouxe perguntas sobre o que havia conversado com meu irmão enquanto estavam sozinhos na cabana. Mas meus pensamentos não se focaram em tal assunto por muito tempo, e meu sorriso retornou e de maneira vitoriosa quando Eiji pediu por sua história novamente e perguntou se Hashirama poderia contá-la naquela noite.

          Meu irmão era bom em contar histórias — ao menos quando elas não me envolviam — e tive que admitir que foi mais divertido ouvir sua versão do resgate da princesa. Ele encenava cada momento como se estivesse em um palco, o que deixou Eiji completamente emocionado e incapaz de desviar os olhos brilhantes que admiravam seu tio idiota.

          Quando a história estava quase no seu fim, Hashirama já se agitava menos, e voltou ao seu lugar no tronco. Sua voz foi se tornando cada vez mais calma e baixa, e acabei me tornando sonolento. Ri em tom baixo ao me comparar com Eiji e provar do que ele sentia quando contávamos aquela história para que pudesse dormir mais rápido, e não foi surpresa vê-lo ceder aos poucos enquanto encostava a cabeça em meu peito, mas não podia dizer que senti o mesmo quando um peso em meu ombro foi notado. Eu ri mais uma vez quando olhei para o lado, e aconcheguei melhor um Izuna adormecido sobre mim enquanto contava os segundos que sabia que veria Eiji imitá-lo.

          Izuna havia acordado cedo demais naquele dia, e em momento algum havia parado para descansar daquela forma, o que explicou a facilidade para cair no sono tão rapidamente.

          Os únicos que nos incentivavam a interagir eram os adormecidos em meus braços e por sorte nossos irmãos pareceram entender que aquela noite havia chegado ao fim, e não precisei aguentar o momento em que com certeza voltaríamos ao silêncio constrangedor.

          Com pena tive que acordar Izuna, que envergonhado pediu desculpas por ter adormecido de repente. Madara zombou de sua expressão sonolenta, o que o despertou de vez e nos fez rir em tom baixo. O clima ameno retornou com Izuna, e foi fácil olhar para Madara naquele momento. Ele ainda não parecia amigável em seus olhares para mim, porém, era bom não sentir que a qualquer momento poderia ser atacado.

          Eu me levantei com Eiji completamente adormecido em meus braços, e após Izuna cobri-lo com a manta, me aproximei da porta da cabana e fui seguido por todos.

          — Você vai passar a noite, não é? — Perguntei a meu irmão, parando um pouco antes da entrada.

          — Se eu puder...

          — Mas é claro! — Exclamou Izuna enquanto sorria animado para Hashirama.

          Quando nossos olhares foram para Madara e Izuna se virou, na clara intenção de dizer o mesmo a ele, seu irmão balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

          — Eu estou indo.

          — Nem pensar — Izuna o segurou pelo casaco. — Você também fica.

          — Não tem espaço, — Madara afirmou em tom baixo e ao meu ver de maneira tola, como se não pudéssemos ouvi-lo — e não me importo em andar durante a noite.

          Izuna me olhou suplicante por alguns segundos, e quando me viu sem saber o que dizer, me acertou com o cotovelo de uma maneira nada discreta. Eu ainda tentava me manter no plano e pensar naquela união como uma coisa comum, mas era difícil e ainda mais por ter que ajudar a colocá-los no mesmo quarto. Imaginar o que Izuna queria fazia o meu estômago dar voltas.

          — Temos duas camas no quarto extra — eu disse rapidamente, enquanto sentia a minha cintura dolorida e xingava Izuna internamente.

          — Eiji ficaria  _tão_  feliz se ambos ficassem — Izuna olhou para meu irmão e em seguida para o seu. — E você prometeu mostrar o dragão amanhã.

          — Você também sabe fazer.

          — Mas é o seu que ele quer ver.

          Os dois sussurravam as palavras de uma maneira ameaçadora, e mais uma vez como se não pudéssemos ouvi-los. Eu não resisti em rir em tom baixo da cena que via, e com isso acordei o pobre Eiji em meus braços.

          — Papa — o pequeno me chamou de maneira confusa e sonolenta.

          — Vamos subir? — Perguntei a ele enquanto acariciava suas costas, e recebi um sinal positivo com a cabeça antes de voltar a cair sobre meu ombro.

          Izuna voltou a se virar em minha direção, e após um rápido beijo na bochecha de Eiji, ajeitou a manta sobre ele e disse que apagaria a fogueira. Em seguida fez questão de dizer em voz alta que mostraria o quarto para Hashirama e  _Madara,_  e com um de seus sorrisos vitoriosos disse para que eu ficasse tranquilo porque cuidaria de tudo enquanto me ocupava em colocar o pequeno para dormir em sua cama.

          Eu hesitei por um momento, temendo o que Izuna iria fazer para tentar convencer seu irmão, mas a confiança que tinha nele me fez assentir no instante seguinte, e entrei na cabana rapidamente, sendo seguido por um agitado Hashirama.

          — O que diabos estão fazendo? — Ele ficou em minha frente quando perguntou, me impedindo de subir os degraus que levavam até os quartos.

          — O quê? — Tentei ser natural ao falar. — Izuna sente falta do irmão, só quer passar mais algum tempo com ele.

          Hashirama semicerrou os olhos ao me encarar e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. Era óbvio que não acreditaria na minha desculpa.

          — Eu irei para casa então — avisou ele enquanto dava as costas, pronto para ir embora, mas antes que isso acontecesse o segurei pelo braço.

          — Vai fugir?

          Meu irmão me olhou ofendido em um primeiro momento, mas no seguinte suavizou a expressão e se afastou de minha mão.

          — Sabe muito bem que Madara e eu não damos certo no mesmo ambiente, — ele olhou para o chão com nervosismo — ainda mais sozinhos.

          — Vocês não precisam conversar. É só virar para o lado oposto e dormir.

          — Não. É melhor eu ir.

          Eu pensei em segurá-lo mais uma vez, porém, não foi preciso e uma inesperada e muito bem-vinda ajuda veio quando Eiji mais uma vez despertou e levantou a cabeça. O pequeno coçou os olhinhos com preguiça e bocejou antes de encarar seu tio.

          — Tio — a voz baixa e rouca chamou por Hashirama. — Não vai ficar?

          A expressão chorosa de Eiji imediatamente amoleceu Hashirama, como sempre acontecia, e mesmo hesitante, meu irmão sorriu fraco e afirmou para o pequeno que ficaria. Eu me senti vitorioso naquele momento, mesmo a decisão não tendo sido por minha causa, e sorri satisfeito com o olhar frustrado de Hashirama em minha direção.

          Eu subi quando tive certeza de que Hashirama cumpriria com o prometido, e o deixei para trás, alegando que ajudaria Izuna a fechar as portas e apagar as chamas. Eiji, que havia acordado tão cedo quanto Izuna, foi vencido de vez pelo cansaço e voltou a dormir com facilidade, assim que o deitei sobre a cama. Ainda permaneci algum tempo ali, o observando dormir tranquilamente, e voltando a imaginar como seriam seus próximos aniversários e desejando que o clima entre nossas famílias ficasse um pouco melhor.

          Quando enfim consegui me desprender de meus pensamentos, deixei Eiji sozinho. No final do corredor podia ouvir a voz de Izuna. Ele falava de maneira empolgada no quarto em que nossos irmãos iriam dormir, e ainda que ambos tivessem permanecido completamente calados, sabia que estavam ali, ou Izuna não se mostraria tão contente. Eu me segurei para não ir até eles e ver as caras que faziam enquanto eram obrigados a passar a noite lado a lado, e apenas ri em tom baixo ao imaginar tal cena.

          Rapidamente me troquei em meu quarto e não tão paciente esperei por Izuna. Eu não podia mais ouvir a voz dele, e imaginei que estava com Eiji, por isso me conservei sobre a cama e louco para tê-lo em meus braços e saber o que pensava sobre tudo o que observamos naquela noite.

          Para o meu alívio, Izuna não demorou tanto no lado de fora, e meu sorriso foi automático quando vi a porta sendo aberta.

          — Ei — Izuna sorriu discreto para mim ao entrar no quarto e após trancar a porta, trocou suas roupas devagar, como sempre fazia, a fim de me provocar, e tendo sucesso em todas as vezes. Mas daquela vez não fui até ele ou me movi da cama, e me contentei a observar cada movimento que, para mim, eram extremamente sensuais.

          O fraco sorriso em meus lábios aumentou quando o olhar de Izuna caiu sobre mim novamente, e mesmo louco para deixar qualquer assunto que não fosse ele para o lado de fora do quarto, minha preocupação e curiosidade não me deixaram focar em meus desejos por muito tempo.

          — Será que estamos fazendo a coisa certa? — Perguntei um pouco mais sério, mas Izuna não deixou seu sorriso de lado enquanto perambulava pelo quarto atrás de sua escova de cabelo.

          — Eu sinto que sim — seu sorriso se alargou quando soltou os belos cabelos. — Deveria ter visto as caras deles quando os deixei no quarto. Ambos fingindo normalidade, mas foi tão óbvio o constrangimento.

          Izuna riu em tom baixo, e após escovar rapidamente os cabelos, os colocou sobre um dos ombros e os deixou cair sobre o peito.

          — Você sabe que podem muito bem simplesmente dormir, não é? — Eu disse ainda mais sério, não querendo imaginar o que Madara poderia fazer com meu irmão. Aquilo era nojento demais. — E sinceramente, espero que, se forem interagir de alguma forma, que seja cada um em sua cama.

          Izuna riu outra vez enquanto enfim subia sobre a cama.

          — Não seja inocente, Tobirama — ele disse risonho, um pouco antes de deitar sobre o meu corpo e aconchegar as pernas entre as minhas. — Se fossem nós, acha mesmo que permaneceríamos separados?

          Não pude evitar um fraco sorriso ao ouvir aquilo, mas, ainda assim, me mantive firme em minhas ideias.

          — Nós somos diferentes — afirmei com teimosia, e passei a mexer em seus cabelos. — Eu não tenho mais intenção alguma em esconder o que sinto por você, muito menos ficar separado. O que não é o caso deles.

          — Eu sinto o mesmo, — as bochechas dele coraram ao dizer — mas já fomos como eles, não há como negar. Sei que é estranho imaginar os nossos irmãos juntos, mas, eu gostaria disso. Madara ficaria tão feliz, e seu irmão... eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas, ele é  _tão_  legal.

          Eu ri abertamente do que ouvi, e me senti vitorioso de alguma forma.

          — Eu te disse — falei de maneira convencida enquanto separava uma mecha de seus cabelos para dar uma atenção especial. — E ele também ficaria feliz. Isso é tudo o que desejo para ele; felicidade — confessei em tom baixo, enquanto fixava o meu olhar naquela mecha negra e tão bela. — E se ficar com o seu irmão trará isso a ele, então que seja.

          — Olhe só para você, agindo como um adulto maduro.

          — Mas eu sempre sou — eu disse indignado, e ouvindo a baixa risada dele. — Sou um homem responsável e de família — levantei o queixo ao dizer tal coisa, já esperando outra risada, que veio sem resguardos.

          Izuna de repente cessou a risada, e seu sorriso se tornou provocante quando se arrastou sobre mim e ficou com o rosto próximo ao meu assim que se apoiou em seus braços.

          — Você é  _meu_  homem — afirmou em tom baixo enquanto esbarrava os lábios sobre os meus. O meu sorriso foi extremamente largo ao ouvir aquilo, e uma de minhas mãos se afundou em seus cabelos quando esbarrei nossos narizes.

          — Foi exatamente o que eu disse — afirmei, um pouco antes de ser calado por seus lábios que ocuparam os meus em boa parte do resto da noite.


	21. Chapter 21

A conversa séria sobre os acontecimentos do aniversário de Eiji só aconteceu na manhã seguinte. A casa ainda estava silenciosa quando abri os meus olhos, mas podia sentir a presença de Izuna ativa e animada no andar de baixo. Ainda era cedo, mas sabia que faltava pouco para Eiji despertar — a cada mês que passava, mais cedo o pequeno acordava. Madara e Hashirama ainda estavam no quarto e a quietude me trazia a ideia de que também dormiam, então, aproveitei aquele momento para fazer o que havia adiado na noite anterior.

         Meus passos foram rápidos e silenciosos sobre o piso de madeira, e por pouco não surpreendi Izuna, que preparava o café da manhã de forma distraída. Faltava poucos centímetros para alcançá-lo quando notei sua postura se tornar diferente, e mesmo derrotado acabei rindo em tom baixo e o abracei por trás.

         — Ouvi sua respiração quando ainda estava na escada — disse ele entre risos enquanto se virava para me olhar. — Está perdendo suas habilidades, Tobirama Senju?

         As palavras debochadas me fizeram revirar os olhos, e o ouvi rir mais uma vez.

         — Eu apenas não estava sério quanto a isso — soltei sua cintura ao dizer com o mesmo humor que o dele, e com um suspiro, trouxe um pouco de seriedade entre nós. — Porque tenho pressa, e preciso de um momento sozinho com você, antes que todos acordem.

         O olhar desconfiado que pensei que veria em Izuna não veio, e a conversa que seguiu minhas palavras fluiu como deveria ter sido na noite anterior. Izuna me contou com detalhes a reação de seu irmão sobre estarmos juntos, e não foi surpresa saber que eu havia sido ameaçado, e que talvez ainda naquele ele dia tentaria separar minha cabeça do corpo. Madara era tão dramático quanto Hashirama, e recebi as palavras ditas com cautela e temor com mais naturalidade do que realmente deveria.

         — Não é brincadeira, Tobirama! — Exclamou Izuna quando me ouviu rir de uma das ameaças de Madara.

         — Eu sei. Eu sei — o respondi enquanto tentava controlar o meu humor, e com um passo à frente voltei a tocar sua cintura. — Acha que ele realmente pode tentar fazer tudo isso?

         — Eu não sei; talvez. Meu irmão é imprevisível às vezes.

         A expressão preocupada à minha frente me fez perder um pouco do bom-humor e me tornei sério outra vez. Minha mão subiu até o rosto de Izuna e o acariciei devagar.

         — Eu não irei me preocupar com isso — eu afirmei a ele. — E você também não deveria. Eu prometi que não deixaria que algo de ruim acontecesse conosco. Se lembra?

         Izuna assentiu rapidamente e tocou a minha mão com a sua.

         — Eu não permitirei que ele toque em você.

         Foi impossível não voltar a sorrir naquele momento. No olhar de Izuna eu via que ele falava sério, e estava disposto a enfrentar seu irmão, que respeitava grandemente, por mim. Ele também estava disposto a lutar por nós e pensar nisso me deixou cheio de coragem, mas que logo foi tomada por certo receio que fez o meu sorriso morrer aos poucos.

         Antes que Izuna percebesse o meu estado, eu me aproximei um pouco mais, beijei sua testa e em seguida o prendi em um apertado abraço. Não queria que Izuna pensasse que eu não pensava como ele, quando o compreendia como ninguém naquele momento. Eu estava mais do que disposto a enfrentar tudo e todos por ele e Eiji, e era exatamente este o problema. Duvidava que Madara escutasse seu irmão em um momento de fúria, e só conseguia imaginar que, de alguma maneira, terminaríamos nos enfrentando. E eu não tinha planos em hesitar. Eu revidaria com tudo o que tinha e protegeria a união de minha família, mas era difícil imaginar que isso pudesse acontecer quando, mesmo não querendo admitir, Madara era parte dela. Izuna ficaria furioso com qualquer um de nós se machucássemos um ao outro, e não gostava de imaginar sua reação se a possível luta terminasse com um de nós sem vida.

         Não queria preocupá-lo com coisas que ainda viriam, e tentando seguir o que eu mesmo havia dito a ele, deixei minhas preocupações de lado e as escondi.

         — E agora, qual é o próximo passo? — Perguntei quando o soltei, me mostrando mais relaxado do que estava minutos antes.

         — Você é o gênio aqui — ele colocou as mãos na cintura e sorriu de um jeito charmoso — e  _eu_  que devo dizer o que fazer?

         — É o  _seu_  plano — o lembrei enquanto tentava segurar o meu sorriso que queria retornar.

         Ele riu em tom baixo e deu de ombros. Seu corpo voltou a se virar e as mãos a cortar o pão que havia sido abandonado quando roubei sua atenção ao chegar.

         — Eu irei conversar com o meu irmão sobre Hashirama — Izuna disse em tom extremamente baixo, o que não me soou estranho, visto que podia sentir agitação no andar de cima e que logo teríamos companhia. — Acho que deveria fazer o mesmo.

         Eu estava pronto para ajudá-lo com o preparo da refeição, mas quando ouvi suas últimas palavras, travei onde estava. Não havia sido muito, mas já havia deixado com que minha língua perdesse o controle e falado com o meu irmão sobre tal assunto. Izuna ainda não sabia, e pretendia deixar assim, pois sabia que mais tarde ouviria por horas que havia quase estragado seus planos.

         Eu fui tolo em achar que precisaria dizer algo para que Izuna me desmascarasse. Enquanto pensava em como reagir de alguma maneira que não levantasse suspeitas, ele já havia se virado em minha direção e me encarou com os olhos semicerrados.

         — Você já conversou com ele?

         — É claro que não — o respondi rapidamente, e me xinguei internamente por ter gaguejado logo no começo da frase. — Conversarei com ele mais tarde — dei as costas ao afirmar, e soltei um suspiro aliviado por ver Eiji descendo as escadas. Mais alguns segundos sozinhos e Izuna me pararia e não teria para onde fugir.

         O pequeno já estava animado como sempre, e ficou ainda mais por ver seus tios se juntarem a ele minutos depois. Izuna e eu nos olhamos rapidamente assim que avistamos os nossos irmãos descendo as escadas. Eles não pareciam diferentes em um primeiro momento. Ainda não se olhavam, e permaneceu assim durante toda a refeição daquela manhã, o que me fez pensar se estávamos querendo forçar algo que não tinha jeito. Mas no fim, notei algo em meu irmão. Ele não parecia tenso ou com raiva. Seu olhar baixo e tom de voz me pareceram tímidos, e mais tarde soube que Izuna notou o mesmo em seu irmão.

         — Eu acho que algo aconteceu durante a madrugada — disse Izuna no fim do dia, com um sorriso alegre e com fundo malicioso. Eu adorava vê-lo sorrir, mas daquela vez, sua expressão fez o meu estomago embrulhar. Não queria imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido, e por isso deixei o assunto sem continuidade, e não por discordar. Eu também achava que algo havia acontecido; na verdade, tinha certeza, porque ainda naquele dia, Hashirama voltou a mostrar transparência como costumava ser no passado.

         Eu não sabia se apenas os olhares de ambos que fizeram Izuna pensar de tal maneira, pois, o momento que teve com Madara durante o dia não foi acompanhado por mim. Eiji os arrastou para o lado de fora, cobrando o jutsu do dragão de fogo, e eu, aproveitei aquele momento para dar atenção a Hashirama. Mas ele não parecia muito disposto a conversar. Eu me senti um pouco incomodado por fazer aquilo, não queria me intrometer mais do que já havia me intrometido, mas mentiria se dissesse que no fundo não me senti bem por encurralá-lo assim como havia feito comigo na noite anterior.

         — Como passou a noite? — Tentei ser natural ao perguntar a ele, porém, não era de meu feitio interpretar. Hashirama me olhou com uma expressão estranha na face, e achei que fosse por meu jeito de falar, mas seu rosto levemente corado, assim como me mostrou estar errado, também denunciou o que eu não queria saber.

         A noite toda me ocupei com Izuna em meus braços. Longos beijos e bobas palavras, e nada de infundir chacra ou ficar atento ao que poderia estar acontecendo no fim do corredor. O meu maior medo passou a ser notar qualquer coisa que poderia estar acontecendo naquele quarto durante as horas que ambos passaram juntos, mas ficou claro que algo de fato havia acontecido quando, ao ver minha expressão contida de surpresa, meu irmão corou ainda mais e se levantou do sofá com agitação.

         Ele era transparente demais, e não precisei de palavra alguma para notar sua mudança repentina. Eu não queria ouvir, então pensei em não questioná-lo, mas a face de Izuna apareceu em minha mente, e derrotado, imaginei o quanto ouviria se nem ao menos tentasse tirar algo concreto de Hashirama. Mas, ainda assim, eu pensei em deixá-lo quieto, sabendo que, seja o que fosse que tivesse acontecido, estava fresco demais para se aprofundar em uma conversa, porém, o jeito agitado de meu irmão me deixou preocupado.

         — Eu preciso voltar para casa — disse ele, cada vez mais agitado e sem me olhar nos olhos. — Estou aqui desde anteontem.

         Ele tentou se afastar após dar sua desculpa para ir embora, porém, me levantei rapidamente e o segurei pelo braço. Hashirama enfim me olhou nos olhos, e quando perguntei se estava tudo bem, fui respondido com um tom baixo e menos tímido. Ele realmente não parecia mal. Suas bochechas ainda rosadas mostravam que estava tudo bem, ao menos para ele.

         Hashirama enfim se afastou quando o soltei, e saiu pela porta em que Izuna havia saído com Eiji e Madara minutos antes. Eu os ouvi de dentro da cabana. Meu irmão se despediu de Izuna, mas não o ouvi fazendo o mesmo com Madara, pois logo a voz de Eiji tomou conta de tudo. O pequeno ameaçou chorar quando soube da ida de Hashirama, mas se segurou com algo que foi dito em tom baixo e que não consegui ouvir. Com a despedida, meu irmão logo voltou para o interior da cabana, e quando ficou pronto para ir, eu o acompanhei até a outra porta.

         Ele ainda estava quieto demais quando nos despedimos, e não esperei muito com aquele breve momento que tivemos, porém, meu irmão tinha o dom de me surpreender, e foi o que fez quando se virou para mim após se afastar alguns metros. Seu rosto corado estava de volta, e o ouvi suspirar fundo.

         — Eu pensarei sobre o que me disse — ele gaguejou a frase de maneira envergonhada e abaixou o olhar antes de dar as costas novamente.

         Meu irmão me deixou para trás com uma expressão surpresa e ao mesmo tempo completamente perdida. Era aquilo que Izuna queria, que um deles desse o primeiro passo ou ao menos pensasse em tal coisa. Eu deveria me sentir alegre por ter dado certo em tão pouco tempo, porém, ainda havia aquele pequeno Tobirama em meu ombro, que sussurrava em meu ouvido o quanto aquilo era desagradável. Mas, por sorte, não havia apenas um Tobirama, mas dois, e o que ficava do outro lado me dizia que eu realmente seria hipócrita se mantivesse tais pensamentos. Se eu dissesse que vê-los juntos era tão desagradável, o que eu poderia dizer se um dia Madara me confrontasse e me jogasse as mesmas palavras sobre Izuna estar comigo? Eu sabia que não ia gostar de ouvir aqueles tipos de coisas quando de meu ponto de vista, Izuna e eu éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Eu era feliz ao lado dele, e ao pensar nisso, enfim abracei a ideia que já havia saído por minha boca antes, mas não de maneira tão sincera quanto senti naquele momento.

         — Eu já nem sei mais quando terminam os Uchiha e começam os Senju — suspirei após falar comigo mesmo, e no fim, dei de ombros. Eu só queria que meu irmão fosse feliz, como havia dito a Izuna, e sem saberem, nossos clãs já estavam envolvidos demais para continuarmos daquela maneira. Não importava o que eu achava da relação de meu irmão com Madara, contanto que a paz viesse até nós o mais rápido possível.

         Não demorou mais que duas horas para Madara também passar pela porta em que meu irmão havia saído. Izuna tentou me obrigar a acompanhá-los, mas eu passei tal ideia da maneira mais discreta que consegui. Apesar de tudo, ainda não conseguia me sentir confortável na presença de Madara, e tinha certeza de que o mesmo valia para ele. O jeito com que me olhava ainda era insistente e me irritava, porém, como o meu irmão, ele resolveu me surpreender naquele dia. Madara não falou ou se aproximou, mas acenou com a cabeça em minha direção. Ele ainda estava extremamente sério, mas foi estranho não ver tanta raiva em seu olhar, como era costume.

         “Izuna teve tempo de dizer alguma coisa? ”, meus pensamentos me fizeram encará-lo como um idiota, e só consegui retribuir o gesto quando Izuna ficou ao meu lado e bateu levemente em meu ombro. Eu também acenei com a cabeça, e em seguida, mais uma vez fui deixado para trás e completamente perdido.

         Eiji ficou algum tempo ao meu lado, enquanto Izuna conversava com Madara no lado de fora. Ele permaneceu quieto enquanto vez ou outra tentava espiar ambos quando se encostava no batente da porta. E quando tentei repreendê-lo, foi tarde, e Izuna chamou por seu nome, assustando-o tanto que resultou em um pulo para trás. Ele me olhou nervoso pela minha risada, mas logo seu sorriso se abriu ao ouvir Madara chamá-lo, mas se desfez quando soube que era para enfim se despedir.

         O pequeno chorou por boa parte daquela tarde. Assim que se viu sem os seus tios, Eiji chorou como quando tinha que ficar sem Izuna ou a mim. Ele se apegava fácil, mas precisava de muito para deixá-lo de tal maneira. Apesar de sua seriedade e a falta de jeito com crianças, de alguma maneira Madara havia deixado uma boa impressão em seu sobrinho.

         Izuna e eu tivemos que dedicar o resto do dia ao pequeno. Não era uma novidade que ele tivesse a nossa total atenção em vários momentos, mas naquele dia em especial, Eiji precisou ser mimado a todo instante, até enfim se conformar que demoraria algum tempo para poder rever seus tios, principalmente Madara.

***

— Acha que algo grave pode ter acontecido? — Pergunto Izuna, claramente aflito e impaciente.

         Há mais de duas semanas não tínhamos notícias de Hashirama. Na semana que seguiu o aniversário de Eiji, ele havia mandado um recado, dizendo que em breve se tornaria mais ocupado e que cessaria suas visitas por tempo indeterminado. Eu fiquei preocupado com a porcentagem de chances de o motivo ser pela guerra ser grande demais, e piorou quando o contato que prometeu manter através de seu gavião não voltou a acontecer depois daquele. Eu tentei pensar que meu irmão estava ocupado demais com seus afazeres e havia simplesmente esquecido ou ficado sem tempo, mas a preocupação que os dias traziam só aumentava.

         Izuna entrou em contato com Madara, perguntando se estava bem e me apressei para escrever um recado parecido para o meu irmão. Nós seguramos a vontade de perguntar como iam as coisas entre os clãs, e foi muito difícil ignorar os nossos lados que, no fundo, queriam estar com nossos irmãos em um momento como aquele. A segurança de Eiji e Izuna era o que me mantinha com a mente no lugar, senão, na primeira semana eu já estaria de volta.

         A mensagem de Izuna foi enviada pela manhã, enquanto eu ainda escrevia a minha. Eu escrevi e reescrevi as minhas palavras mais de três vezes antes de dobrar o papel e chamar por meu gavião, que se tornou desnecessário no mesmo momento em que pousou em meu braço. Acima pude ver o bater de outras asas, as que conhecia tão bem quanto aquelas próximas a mim. Era o gavião de Hashirama, finalmente.

         — Tio Hashi! — Eiji gritou animado quando saiu de dentro da cabana e apontou para o céu.

         Ao ouvir a animação do pequeno, em segundos Izuna já estava ao meu lado. Ele procurou ao redor com agitação e em seguida seguiu para onde Eiji apontava. Nós nos encaramos no instante seguinte, e com o coração acelerado recebi o papel que continha a letra de meu irmão.

         A mensagem era grande demais para quem aparentemente só queria mostrar que estava vivo e bem, e foi com ainda mais seriedade e agitação que entrei na cabana, e juntamente com Izuna, li cada frase com extrema atenção.

_"Irmão, primeiramente devo lhe pedir desculpas por não ter dado notícias nas últimas semanas e, principalmente, pelo o que irá ler neste papel._

_Esses dias longe de vocês me fizeram pensar muito, e por isso tive bastante trabalho. Sei que não quer saber mais desta guerra e que quer manter Eiji e Izuna a salvo, e não tenho outra palavra para descrever o que sinto por suas últimas atitudes além de ‘orgulho’, porém, você precisa saber o que realmente está acontecendo, e por isso que peço desculpas, por não respeitar o seu desejo._

_Após Eiji ter melhorado de sua doença, vocês voltaram para casa, mas acabou esquecendo algo em seu quarto. Eu não sabia se o papel pertencia a você ou Izuna, mas, o guardei em meu escritório, e sozinho verifiquei a localização que estava nele. Eu fiquei surpreso quando cheguei no local, e pior ainda quando vi Madara ao longe. E foi quando percebi onde estava, que descobri que aquele papel era seu. Não faria sentido Izuna guardar o endereço de seu próprio lar, certo?_

_Eu me desesperei, Tobirama, e fui embora. Tantas coisas passaram por minha mente. Fiquei a me perguntar se Izuna havia dado aquilo para você, ou se estava ali porque descobriu o local do núcleo dos Uchiha e queria me contar. Mas depois de muito pensar e observá-lo, vi que o meu último pensamento estava errado. Eu me senti traído, e por isso não suportei quando, não muito tempo depois, me disse que estava deixando a guerra para trás._

_Demorei demais para perceber que não deveria me sentir de tal maneira, mas entendi que aquele papel não queria dizer que havia sido traído. E só me alertou o quão errado estava em desconfiar de Izuna, que se mostrou confiável como você alegou tantas vezes ser. Por isso, também devo desculpas a ele, e igualmente agradecer, por cuidar tão bem de meu irmão e sobrinho._

_Vocês não irão gostar de saber, mas, decidi que contaria tudo, e é o que farei._

_A minha hesitação em ver Madara no aniversário de Eiji era por causa daquele papel. Eu escrevi um plano e marquei uma reunião com o clã, para avisar que iriamos atacar Madara no próximo mês. Eu estava decidido, mas quando a reunião veio, não consegui dizer a eles tudo o que sabia. Eu olhei para a nossa família e tudo o que consegui ver foi o rosto de Eiji e o quanto ele parecia feliz por ver Madara._

_Eu amo você e Eiji mais do que pode imaginar, Tobirama, e tudo o que quero é que fiquem a salvo. Mas se eu continuar com o que venho fazendo, sei que não vou conseguir protegê-los, ao menos não os seus corações. Eu sempre soube que você amava Izuna, mesmo antes de me dizer, e via o mesmo em Eiji. Se eu continuar com isso, irei machucar a todos, não somente a mim, e é por isso que me desculpo mais uma vez, pois, não posso mais aguentar, Tobirama. Eu amo vocês, e sabe como me sinto em relação a Madara, não? Eu não posso machucá-lo como querem. Mas também não posso ceder. O clã Senju precisa de mim, e Tobirama, sinto dizer, mas também precisamos de você._

_Você quer manter Eiji e Izuna a salvo e entendo completamente, mas confesso que estou surpreso por não ter pensado que, para que possam continuar vivos e bem, a guerra precisa ter um fim. Talvez você tenha pensado, mas não me dito. É por isso que queria que eu conversasse com Madara? Eu gostaria de saber._

_Nós conversamos; Madara e eu, naquela noite em sua casa e recentemente. Você realmente sabia muito mais do que eu, não é? Me sinto um tolo, mas, feliz. Achei que nunca iria me sentir assim novamente, mas muitas coisas inesperadas aconteceram nos últimos anos. Quem iria imaginar, Tobirama, que aquilo que você achou que era um erro, que temeu tanto me contar três anos atrás, mudaria tudo dessa forma? Amor cresceu em você, e o meu coração despedaçado foi consertado por causa de uma criança; por Eiji._

_Eu pensei muito em você, Izuna e Madara nos últimos dias, e gostaria de dizer que foram os principais motivos para tomar uma decisão, mas na verdade foi Eiji quem decidiu tudo desde o começo._

_Eu ainda penso na vila que sempre quis construir com Madara, e imagino Eiji crescendo nela, sendo um ninja forte como você e Izuna são, mas se preocupando mais com que roupa vestir ou qual sabor de bolo comer, do que uma batalha para vencer. Quero que ele acorde de manhã com a certeza de que nada de ruim irá acontecer, que estude e tenha amigos, irmãos, uma casa para retornar, onde você e Izuna estarão esperando._

_Você também consegue imaginar essas coisas, Tobirama? E você, Izuna? Eu quero isso para a nossa família, e pretendo ir atrás desse objetivo o mais rápido possível, mas para isso, precisamos de vocês._

_Madara e eu decidimos entrar em um acordo. Conversarei com o clã em breve, mas, eles vão querer a sua opinião, Tobirama. Você sempre foi o mais sensato de nós dois, tem a confiança de todos, e seria um grande reforço para as minhas palavras._

_A reunião acontecerá na manhã da sexta-feira da próxima semana. Pense nisso, Tobirama, por favor. Vamos pôr um fim nisso juntos, de uma vez por todas._

_— Hashirama S.”_

 

Eu estava pronto para reler as palavras de meu irmão mais uma vez — ainda sem saber direito o que sentir — quando ouvimos Eiji gritar alegre novamente. Izuna correu até ele, e minutos depois, retornou com outro papel.

         Era a resposta de Madara.

         Izuna sentou ao meu lado, me permitindo ler juntamente com ele. Em sua escrita, Madara dizia coisas parecidas com as de meu irmão, ainda que menos sentimental e mais objetivo, mas aquele jeito contido não impediu Izuna de derramar lágrimas quando seu irmão finalmente se desculpou pelo o que disse no dia em que haviam discutido. Ele também pediu que Izuna participasse da reunião dos Uchiha, e que estivesse ao lado dele quando selasse o acordo com Hashirama.

         Nós relemos as duas mensagens várias vezes antes de enfim nos encarar. Izuna ainda parecia emocionado, e eu, mesmo não querendo admitir, também estava.

         Havia me esquecido daquele papel que Izuna havia me dado, e me surpreendi por meu irmão não ter me confrontado e falado sobre o assunto, ainda mais ao saber que em todo aquele tempo ele guardava um plano tão grande. Hashirama havia guardado todos aqueles pensamentos e sentimentos para si por bastante tempo, e saber de tudo fez o meu peito se apertar, mas no fim foi de uma maneira diferente. O que ele havia escrito sobre Eiji... Hashirama não poderia estar mais certo. O pequeno havia nos mudado de uma maneira irreversível, nos fez abrir os olhos para toda a crueldade que nos seguia. E eu com certeza podia não só imaginar o futuro que o meu irmão descreveu, mas também queria.

         Izuna e eu conversamos muito naquele dia. Passamos a noite acordados falando sobre os pedidos de nossos irmãos, e quando pudemos ver o sol nascer, a nossa decisão estava tomada.

         Nós sabíamos tudo o que poderia dar de errado, o que não era pouco, mas, ao olhar para o que seria ganho com o acerto, não houve dúvidas quando enviamos as respostas para Hashirama e Madara.

         Queríamos estar juntos sem nos esconder, que nossos irmãos fossem felizes, e mais que tudo, que Eiji tivesse um bom futuro. Então, dissemos sim.


	22. Chapter 22

Eu tentei colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem antes de chegar aquela semana; tentei focar no que teria que fazer para economizar tempo enquanto deixava Eiji em segurança; também pensei em como suprimir toda a ansiedade e negatividade que me tomava cada vez mais, porém, quando a segunda-feira finalmente chegou, nada estava no devido lugar em meu interior.

         A reunião que tive com meu clã havia acontecido há duas semanas, e as faces desconfortáveis da maioria dos membros me preocupava. Eles jamais nos trairiam, era uma certeza que me deixava menos aflito, porém, eu não gostava da sensação dos olhares às minhas costas.

         — Este é o único caminho que nos restou — afirmei a eles, assim que o meu irmão explicou o que pretendia oferecer a Madara.

         Eles cochicharam entre si, e nos deram  _aqueles_  olhares. Foi a primeira vez que senti que não confiavam em minha palavra ou na de Hashirama, e isso me trouxe um leve tremor na carne. Eu não estava acostumado a ser desacreditado por meu próprio clã, e dei um passo à frente, a fim de colocar para fora tudo o que guardava em minha mente; a respeito da guerra e eles próprios. Mas os meus movimentos foram impedidos por Hashirama, que em minha direção, de maneira discreta, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

         Apesar do claro desconforto em seus olhares, nenhum membro se opôs ao que Hashirama disse.

         — Quando tudo estiver feito, tivermos a nossa aliança com os Uchiha e um lugar melhor para viver, irão ver que estamos certos — disse Hashirama, mais tarde naquele dia. — O mais importante é que estão dispostos a nos dar o benefício da dúvida. Se estivessem certos que daria errado, não acha que teriam se oposto?

         Eu apenas assenti para ele. Já havia falado demais durante o dia inteiro, e como todos do clã, já não aguentava mais falar e ouvir, queria  _ver_  algo acontecer. E o prometido foi que teríamos muito para ver, duas semanas depois, no coração da floresta Jofuku.

         A reunião havia sido marcada para acontecer na tarde da terça-feira, e por isso a segunda-feira foi passada com extrema ansiedade. Pela manhã, eu não consegui me manter parado, e muito menos Izuna. Havíamos combinado não discutir sobre o assunto mais uma vez. As decisões estavam tomadas e não havia coisas novas para adicionar, e concordamos que nos aprofundar no assunto só nos faria ainda mais nervosos e ansiosos. Esse era o plano, porém, não havia dado muito certo. O nervosismo estava entre nós e, de minha parte, era difícil não me pegar pensando no que iria acontecer no dia seguinte.

         A fim de nos distrair, decidimos limpar a casa por completo, o que tomou a manhã inteira e no fim, nos trouxe suspiros aliviados seguidos de outros frustrados. O barulho que ouvimos no quarto ao lado nos alertava que a organização dos brinquedos de Eiji mais uma vez havia servido para nada.

         O pequeno me mostrou um sorriso travesso quando deixei Izuna arrumando as roupas em nosso quarto e fui observar todos os brinquedos espalhados no cômodo ao lado. Ele rebateu as minhas reclamações, mas bastou um olhar sério e prometeu que guardaria no fim do dia, o que duvidei muito, mas o deixei como estava. No dia seguinte sabia que o veria triste por ter que se separar de nós, e quis adiar olhar em seus olhos chorosos.

         Eu estava com grandes preocupações com cada detalhe que viria no outro dia, não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo, porém, quando voltei para o quarto ao lado, um pouco da minha seriedade se foi e minha mente foi tomada por graça. Izuna estava em frente ao espelho, se admirando como costumava fazer com certa frequência — apesar de jamais admitir que gastava bons minutos naquele costume — mas a diferença que me fez rir em tom baixo enquanto me aproximava, foi ver seu pescoço coberto com o pelo branco que eu usava para prender parte de minha armadura.

         — O que está fazendo?

         Izuna se assustou ao me ouvir, mas rapidamente disfarçou seu estado e, com um sorriso exatamente igual ao que eu havia recebido de Eiji, se virou em minha direção.

         — Eu sou Tobirama Senju, e esmagarei a todos com o meu grande cérebro — Izuna fez uma careta séria ao engrossar a voz de maneira exagerada e encostar os punhos na cintura. — E claro, — ele girou nos calcanhares, e com o sorriso de volta, piscou com um dos olhos e segurou os pelos brancos com ambas as mãos — também com roupas estilosas.

         Eu segurei a alta risada que queria sair de mim, e devagar me aproximei um pouco mais.

         — Não parece nem um pouco comigo — afirmei, chegando à sua frente. Minhas mãos tentaram agarrar o que era  _meu_ , mas Izuna desviou rapidamente e mais uma vez soltou uma frase ridícula que foi feita com tom de voz ainda mais. — Qual é, eu não falo desse jeito!

         — Fala sim — ele riu ao afirmar e mais uma vez desviou de minhas mãos.

         Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais, ouvi os barulhos de pequenos pés descalços correndo sobre a madeira. Eu me virei para ver Eiji correr pelo quarto e com um largo sorriso estender as mãos na direção de Izuna.

         — Me dê! Me dê! — Pediu Eiji com euforia. Izuna rapidamente retirou a peça de seu pescoço e colocou em volta do pequeno, que foi quase coberto por completo. Eiji sorriu ainda mais ao segurar os pelos brancos e seus olhos fecharam quando pendeu a cabeça para o lado, sentindo o toque na bochecha. — É tão quentinho.

         Meu peito se aqueceu ao ver tal cena, e um bobo sorriso cresceu em meus lábios.

         — Essa é a coisa mais fofa que já vi em toda a minha vida — senti o toque de Izuna em minha cintura enquanto este falava, assim que se colocou por trás de mim. — Parece com você.

         Meu sorriso se tornou ainda mais abobalhado ao ouvir a baixa risada do pequeno enquanto aproveitava a sensação que disse ter e quando senti o leve beijo em meu ombro. Eu me senti calmo pela primeira vez em semanas, e desejei permanecer de tal maneira até o fim daquele dia, porém, o que vi e ouvi em seguida me fez juntar as sobrancelhas.

         — Parece um tapete — Eiji riu divertido ao tirar a peça de seu pescoço, e ainda mais animado a jogou sobre o chão e pulou em cima.

Imediatamente fui até ele, e tirei seus pés dali.

         — Me dê isso, menino!

         Ouvi a baixa risada de Izuna em algum lugar do quarto, o que fez a minha irritação se elevar um pouco mais.

         — Eu posso ter um? — A pergunta inocente de Eiji me fez hesitar por um momento, mas ao ouvir outra risada, revirei os olhos.

         — Para o que vai querer um tapete? — Perguntei com nervosismo, e vi a expressão animada do pequeno esmorecer.

         — Vai discutir com uma criança, Tobirama? — O tom risonho ainda estava ali, e lancei um rápido olhar por cima de meu ombro.

         — Calado! — O repreendi, porém, só consegui arrancar-lhe outra risada.

         Mais uma vez revirei os olhos, e suspirei fundo. Ele tinha razão e eu estava nervoso por pouca coisa, mas, ainda assim, era difícil admitir. Porém, não foi tão ruim quanto ver os olhinhos tristes me encarando com mágoa.

         Outro suspiro, dessa vez, por derrota.

         — Depois farei um para você — prometi ao me abaixar e acariciar os cabelos de Eiji, que imediatamente voltou a sorrir.

         O pequeno soltou um grito de vitória ao levantar os braços para cima, e em segundos, sem aviso algum, correu de nosso quarto para o dele. Em seguida ouvi mais uma risada, e ao me levantar, olhei emburrado para Izuna, que soltou outro som bem-humorado. Ele se aproximou enquanto tentava imitar a minha expressão, e com ainda mais graça pegou a peça felpuda de minhas mãos e a colocou sobre os meus ombros. As mãos foram mantidas entre os pelos, e com um sorriso sem o deboche de antes, disse:

         — Você fica elegante com este  _tapete_.

         Eu não consegui manter a expressão séria e acabei rindo em tom baixo, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro enquanto dava um passo à frente, para poder pousar minhas mãos em sua cintura.

         — Eu sei que o meu tapete te excita — brinquei, com o meu bom humor recuperado.

         O sorriso de Izuna se tornou sedutor quando me senti ser puxado para frente, e mais uma vez ouvi sua baixa risada.

         — Pode apostar que sim.

         O beijo que seguiu suas palavras foi acompanhado de risadas abafadas por nossas bocas, que se separaram por um breve momento quando desci minhas mãos para as coxas de Izuna e o trouxe para cima. Izuna soltou um som surpreso e rapidamente se segurou em meus ombros com as mãos, enquanto as pernas rodearam minha cintura com firmeza. Ele não gostava quando eu o segurava daquela maneira, sempre temia que eu o derrubasse, mesmo comigo afirmando que era forte o suficiente. Me preparei para ouvir reclamações vindo dele, porém, o sorriso de Izuna não desapareceu, e nossas bocas rapidamente voltaram a se juntar. Mas no fundo, ele estava certo, eu não aguentava tanto peso por mais que alguns minutos, e senti meus braços tremerem levemente. Para não interromper o beijo, dei poucos passos para a frente e encostei suas costas na parede, aliviando um pouco o peso.

         O meu orgulho sempre falava mais alto em momentos como aquele, e não querendo dizer que Izuna estava certo e com o meu corpo se animando com a situação, o mantive onde estava, pronto para tomar seus lábios novamente, porém, ele me parou ao encostar a cabeça na parede. Eu sabia o que aquele olhar queria dizer, e tratei de esfriar o meu corpo, rindo em tom baixo quando o vi soltar uma das mãos de meu ombro e mostrar a palma, descendo cada dedo em uma muda contagem regressiva.

         Três, dois... um:

         — Por que está pegando o papai no colo?

         Eu ri um pouco mais alto, e fui imitado por Izuna. Era claro que ele iria aparecer em um momento como aquele.

         — Oh, isto? — Segurei o corpo de Izuna com mais força enquanto perguntava, e o ouvi soltar outro grito surpreso quando o soltei repentinamente, para então pegá-lo novamente _._ Izuna tentou se livrar de meus braços e descer, mas o ignorei ao segurar suas pernas e lateral do corpo contra o meu peito. — É porque agora  _ele_  é o meu pequeno.

         Eiji fez uma expressão surpresa seguida de uma indignada. Só então notei que ele segurava uma folha em mãos, mas que foi completamente ignorada ao ser jogada sobre o chão com fúria. Por um momento pensei que havia exagerado e estava prestes a ouvi-lo chorar pelo o que havia dito a ele, porém, Eiji manteve a mesma expressão enquanto corria até nós.

         — Não! — Exclamou ele, enquanto tentava escalar as minhas pernas. —  _Eu_  é que sou!

         — Tobirama! — Izuna finalmente abriu a boca, soando seu tom repreendedor de sempre, mas que não combinava em nada com a expressão envergonhada.

         Eu ri divertido.

         — Pegue ele.

         Abaixei um pouco o corpo de Izuna, que hesitante trouxe o pequeno para o seu colo. Eu me arrependi de ter dado aquela ideia no mesmo momento, pois meus braços que antes tremiam pareciam que se separariam de meu corpo. Mas os aguentei por mais tempo, e sorri quando Eiji se acomodou sobre Izuna e também se apoiou em meu pescoço.

         — É brincadeira, ok? — Garanti a ele. — Vocês dois são os meus pequenos — eu me aproximei de seu rosto ao dizer. — Mas você é o meu favorito — sussurrei para ele, que riu de maneira travessa e assentiu animado.

         Eu dei atenção para Izuna no momento seguinte, e mais uma vez senti aquela mesma calmaria de antes, mas que novamente não durou muito tempo. O sorriso de Izuna morreu quando meus braços voltaram a tremer, e seus olhos me encararam com seriedade.

         — Se você nos derrubar, eu te mato.

         — Eu não vou — afirmei, confiante demais para quem havia parado de sentir que tinha braços.

         Não querendo brincar com a minha sorte, eu me esforcei um pouco mais e andei até a cama, deixando Izuna e Eiji seguros sobre o colchão, enquanto voltava a sentir os meus braços, que pareciam queimar por conta do teimoso esforço.

         — Papa é tão forte! — Ouvi Eiji dizer, e com um sorriso vitorioso olhei para Izuna, que revirou os olhos. — Como um dragão!

         O jeito com que o pequeno ficou em pé na cama enquanto falava e levantou as mãozinhas como se imitasse garras foi demais para mim, e senti meu peito se aquecer novamente. Ele era mais que adorável.

         — Um dragão que cospe água.

         Olhei para expressão debochada de Izuna assim que o ouvi, e tive tempo de vê-lo cobrir os lábios com a mão, para ocultar seu riso.

         — Como se houvesse um padrão para isso — tratei de me defender, com mais calma do que antigamente faria. Meu joelho tocou o colchão quando me dirigi a Izuna. — Dragões nem ao menos... — o olhar arregalado à minha frente me fez cortar a minha fala, e em seguida olhei para a expressão curiosa ao nosso lado, percebendo a besteira que quase fiz — são...

         Eu me enrolei enquanto encarava Eiji, hesitando em estragar uma das crenças que mais o alegrava.

         — Não são criaturas exclusivamente do fogo — Izuna se adiantou para me ajudar, e Eiji o olhou com confusão. — Eles podem cuspir várias coisas.

         O pequeno colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, e em segundos a expressão pensativa se tornou extremamente animada.

         — Como suco de uva?

         Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram ao ouvir a pergunta, e juntaram-se assim que ouvi a resposta de Izuna:

         — Como suco de uva.

         — Uau... — O pequeno estava deslumbrado. — Eu preciso desenhar isso!

         De uma maneira perigosa, o pequeno se jogou da cama, e antes que fosse ao encontro do chão, o segurei em meus braços, ouvindo-o reclamar enquanto se debatia. Eu o soltei quando pousei seus pés na madeira, e sem palavras para repreendê-lo, o observei correr dali mais uma vez.

         — Olhe o que você fez — disse a Izuna enquanto andava até o papel que Eiji havia esquecido no chão.

         — O quê? — Ele me olhou com falsa inocência, me observando voltar para a cama. — Eu gosto que ele tenha um pouco de fantasia. A realidade só nos estraga.

         Eu já havia escutado tais palavras. Izuna sempre encorajava a imaginação de Eiji, enquanto eu, não sabia se era certo deixá-lo se iludir com tanto. Meu pai nunca havia nos deixado acreditar em coisas do tipo, alegando que iria nos distrair e atrapalhar nossos objetivos, mesmo quando éramos tão pequenos quanto Eiji e nem ao menos sabíamos o que tal palavra significava. Ele havia nos criado bem, e eu queria fazer o mesmo por Eiji. Izuna dizia que seu pai agia como o meu quando era vivo, e era exatamente por isso que gostava de encorajar as fantasias de Eiji. “Ele nos criou bem, mas não como crianças. E não quero isso para Eiji”, ele ganhou a nossa discussão com tal frase. Eu não era grande fã de ilusões, mas crianças adoravam exercitar a mente de tal forma, e como Izuna, tudo o que queria era que Eiji crescesse como todas as outras.

         Eu concordei em manter segredo sobre a não-existência de dragões, mas, mesmo aceitando as palavras de Izuna, ainda não gostava que Eiji se aprofundasse ainda mais naquilo. A decepção seria grande demais quando soubesse da verdade, e nós teríamos que lidar com aquilo.

         — Eu não diria isso — insisti, subindo sobre a cama e me deitando ao lado de Izuna, e abrindo um bobo sorriso ao ver o desenho de Eiji usando as minhas vestes no papel que tinha em mãos. — A minha realidade agora é incrível, muito melhor que a existência de um dragão.

         As minhas palavras foram sinceras naquele momento, mas só as disse para tentar amolecer um pouco a teimosia de Izuna, e achei que havia conseguido quando ele também se deitou sobre o colchão e vi seu rosto se virar em minha direção. Mas não foi como eu queria. Seu sorriso fraco estava à minha frente para me iludir, e senti as pontas de seus dedos em meu rosto.

         — Eu amo você. E o nosso filho também. Mas... é um dragão que cospe  _suco de uva_.

         Meus olhos se reviraram ao ouvir sua baixa risada, e aceitando a minha derrota mais rápido que deveria, me virei completamente para ele enquanto segurava sua mão em meu rosto.

         — Realmente, não tem como competir com isso.

         Eu me entreguei às risadas como ele, e quando me aproximei um pouco mais, mostrando o conteúdo do papel, a calmaria em meu peito voltou para ficar até o fim daquela tarde.

*******

— Está pronto para amanhã?

         Izuna virou a cabeça em minha direção ao me ouvir. O sorriso fraco me acompanhou até que eu ficasse ao seu lado na sacada, e ouvi um baixo suspirou escapar por seus lábios quando encarei a escuridão à frente. Aquela noite estava ainda mais fria que a anterior, e não era um costume vê-lo do lado de fora em climas como aquele, principalmente sendo ele o que mais reclamava do frio não muito tempo antes daquele momento.

         Izuna havia se encarregado de contar a história para que Eiji dormisse, enquanto eu me ocupava de apagar a iluminação do andar de baixo e fechar as portas. Quando retornei para o quarto, vi suas costas curvadas na sacada, e me preocupei por notá-lo ali e sem suas roupas de inverno. Quando pude ver seu rosto voltando para a direção da escuridão, a preocupação aumentou. Eu já havia visto aquela expressão.

         Eu sabia que ele estava preocupado e principalmente que havíamos combinado de encerrar aquele assunto, porém, faltava pouco para que tudo finalmente acontecesse, e não teria como nos manter calados enquanto sabíamos que com o dia seguinte viria uma grande mudança em nossas vidas.

         — Eu não sei — respondeu Izuna, finalmente. — Estou ansioso, eu acho.

         O que disse poderia ser verdade, eu mesmo me sentia de tal forma, mas também podia sentir que havia mais significado naquele olhar que, para mim, parecia desiludido.

         — Eles farão o que é certo — afirmei ao imitá-lo, me curvando sobre a proteção de madeira para poder apoiar os braços ali.

         Eu realmente achava que meu irmão faria tudo o que pudesse para encerrar aquela guerra da maneira mais pacífica possível, mas... ainda me perguntava: O que realmente era esse “certo” que eu falava? Terminar com tudo aquilo parecia ser. Evitar que muitos continuassem a morrer era certo, não? Mas, os nossos motivos para finalmente fazer algo que não envolvesse violência eram certos? Hashirama dizia que eu não era hipócrita por voltar atrás daquela maneira, mas, eu ainda achava que era. Eu havia mudado, era um fato incontestável. Passei a entender melhor como era desistir do orgulho para o bem de alguém, mas isso não mudava que, não muito tempo antes, tinha total consciência de que todos estavam sofrendo, que passavam por situações parecidas com a que era para mim naquele momento, porém, não queria recuar ou abraçar as ideias de Hashirama de ter uma parceria com Madara. Eu apenas aceitei quando era benéfico para mim, e olhei para todos com real compreensão por estar em uma situação parecida.

         Eu não podia mudar o passado, como havia dito a Izuna, e tentava o máximo mostrar a ele que o que importava era o presente e futuro, mas o sentimento de culpa ainda estava lutando para sobreviver em meu interior. Me sentia culpado, e me perguntava se Izuna tinha sentimentos parecidos. Mas, ainda assim, não coloquei os meus pensamentos para fora.

         — Se não der certo, o pegarei no colo e fugiremos — eu disse, com seriedade em um primeiro momento, mas ao virar o rosto em sua direção, não aguentei por muito tempo e minha máscara caiu.

         Nós rimos feito dois idiotas.

         — Se der certo, — Izuna se mostrou mais animado enquanto falava — o beijarei na frente de todos.

         Mais risadas vieram, e me movi de onde estava, o abraçando por trás.

         — Passaremos vergonha de um jeito ou de outro — brinquei, ainda risonho. — Eu gosto.

         Izuna virou em minha direção, e ao abrir um sorriso suave, rodeou minha cintura com os braços.

         — Desde que passemos vergonha juntos, também gosto.

         Nós encerramos aquelas bobas palavras com um rápido beijo, seguido de um convite feito por mim, para enfim entrarmos. O corpo de Izuna estava gelado, e o apressei para se enfiar debaixo das cobertas, enquanto eu preparava a lareira para se manter acesa por mais algumas horas.

         As bobas palavras que havíamos trocado na sacada nos deixou menos tensos como estávamos antes, mas quando me juntei a Izuna debaixo das cobertas, vi que não havia como fugir daquele assunto por muito tempo. Eu tentei desviar da seriedade minutos antes, mas ela voltou juntamente com aquele olhar de Izuna.

         — Não vai me contar o que está pensando? — Fui direto ao perguntar, o que trouxe uma expressão surpresa na face à minha frente. Minha mão subiu até o rosto de Izuna, e o acariciei enquanto forçava um fraco sorriso. — Eu conheço essa expressão.

         — Estou com medo. Foi fácil demais, Tobirama — para a minha surpresa, ele também foi direto. Izuna soltou um suspiro derrotado, e segurou minha mão em seu rosto. — Não me refiro a nossos irmãos, e não só aos outros membros dos clãs. Não sei como funciona no lado de vocês, mas no nosso, nada é assim tão simples. Ainda temos os outros...

         Não havíamos contado um para o outro os detalhes das reuniões de nossos clãs. Não havia sido fácil do meu lado, e imaginava que o mesmo se aplicava aos Uchiha, mas, em teoria, o que importava era o que soubemos através um do outro; que ambos os lados haviam concordado. As palavras de nossos clãs deveriam ter nos deixado menos aflitos, apesar da hesitação nos Senju, mas Izuna tinha razão, ainda tínhamos que convencer os outros.

         Hashirama e Madara eram os líderes em cada das duas partes que a guerra se dividia, mas não existia apenas os dois clãs. Nós tínhamos outros clãs aliados que também queriam ver a derrota dos Uchiha, que como nós, tinham bons números que não carregavam seu nome. Eles estavam cientes e compareceriam na reunião do dia seguinte, mas ainda não sabíamos suas opiniões. Do nosso lado, todos confiavam ou temiam Hashirama, talvez fosse por isso que resolveram ao menos escutar a proposta, mas me perguntava se, a ideia de juntar-se aos que haviam feito tanto mal para nós os faria mudar de alguma maneira.

         Eu entendia o que Izuna queria dizer e me preocupava igualmente, mas, também havia os outros lados daquela história, e nós dois éramos o exemplo disso.

         — Eu costumava pensar que você e eu  _juntos_ , não seria fácil — confessei em tom baixo. — Que dizer o que sinto por você não era nada simples...

         — É diferente — ele cortou minhas palavras, obviamente por já saber como eu as terminaria.

         — Será? — Insisti, rindo internamente. O antigo Tobirama jamais tentaria ver o lado positivo das coisas. — Eles também têm sentimentos, perderam tanto quanto nós e precisam reconstruir suas vidas. Alguns nem ao menos têm algo para reconstruir, pois já nasceram com o mundo desta maneira. Não sabem verdadeiramente o que é viver em completa paz.

         — Como nós.

         — Sim — forcei um sorriso ao respondê-lo. — E olhe para tudo o que construímos depois que paramos de guardar o que sentimos — eu me aproximei um pouco mais, encarando-o de perto. — Eu sei que meu clã irá cumprir com o combinado e seguir Hashirama e a mim. E sobre os outros, tenho confiança de que darão uma chance. Não somos apenas eu e meu irmão que não aguentam mais.

         Izuna se manteve em silêncio mesmo após me ouvir. Ele me olhou com seriedade antes de desviar sua atenção para baixo, e seu jeito despertou uma pergunta que eu tinha há algum tempo, mas que antes não me deixei pensar por mais que alguns segundos.

         — Você confia em seu clã?

         Os olhos escuros de Izuna imediatamente voltaram a me encarar, e sua voz saiu sussurrada:

         — Sim.

         Não pude saber se Izuna estava sendo sincero ou havia respondido de tal maneira para que eu não me preocupasse, mas resolvi acreditar em sua palavra. Naquele momento eu não podia fazer nada além disso.

         — Então deve ser o suficiente — eu disse a ele, sentindo seu rosto relaxar em baixo de minha mão. — Era sobre isso que estava pensando lá fora?

         Izuna assentiu simplesmente e soltou um baixo suspiro ao se aproximar um pouco mais para tocar minha cintura.

         — Fiquei preocupado — confessei, um pouco sem jeito. Em seguida, enfim pude ver Izuna sorrir, o que apagou um pouco da vergonha. — Por um momento me lembrei de Eiji.

         Fui olhado por um Izuna completamente confuso, e só então percebi que nunca havia contado a ele sobre aquele assunto.

         — Você estava olhando para a floresta como se estivesse esperando algo, mas não parecia com muitas esperanças. Eiji fazia isso quando era mais novo, quando sentia a sua falta — acabei sorrindo fraco enquanto me lembrava do passado, mas o gesto carregava mais tristeza do que saudade. — Todos os dias, olhando pela janela, esperando por você, mesmo sabendo que não viria.

         — Você nunca me disse isso — o tom de voz de Izuna saiu magoado ao dizer.

         — Não era uma boa época para nós, — dei de ombros, mas internamente me sentindo culpado — e por algum tempo eu não consegui entender por que ele fazia isso, e sempre no mesmo horário.

         — Ao pôr do sol?

         A pergunta saiu em um tom surpreso, que com certeza combinava com o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Eu assenti rapidamente, e vi a expressão de Izuna suavizar enquanto sentia o toque em minha cintura se tornar uma leve caricia.

         — Eu cuidava dos treinamentos dos novos shinobi durante a tarde — ele começou a explicar. — E também precisei de um tempo para sustentar a mentira sobre a família de Eiji. Eu fingia procurá-los, porque o meu irmão ordenou — Izuna se mostrou sem jeito ao revelar. — Eiji sempre me esperava chegar, na janela da sala. Ele ficava tão feliz — o sorriso saudoso de Izuna foi claro, mas este esmoreceu rapidamente —, mas não demorava a chorar, na hora de dormir. Sempre chamando por você.

         Senti um leve aperto ao imaginar o pequeno daquela maneira; triste e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso. Desde o início ele sempre precisou de  _nós dois_ , e o arrependimento por ter demorado certo tempo para enxergar tal coisa sempre batia em meu peito.

         Naquele momento, me permiti pensar fora daquela cabana. Após perceber o quanto Eiji se mostrou melhor depois de ter Izuna morando conosco, eu me peguei o imaginando com outras pessoas. Em meu clã, havia muitos que reclamavam da saudade que sentiam de suas famílias. Os filhos, esposas ou esposos que não eram shinobi e se abrigaram no Norte... todos eles tinham alguém para se preocupar e ter saudades, e imaginava que era ainda pior para os que esperavam que voltassem a salvo depois de uma batalha. Nós não éramos os únicos a ter um Eiji esperando por nosso retorno.

         — Amanhã, vamos cuidar para que isso nunca mais aconteça, certo? — A voz de Izuna me trouxe de volta para ele, e o vi mais determinado do que em qualquer outro momento daquela semana. — Na nossa família ou em qualquer outra.

         Suas palavras fizeram os meus lábios se abrirem em um sorriso genuíno.

         Eu assenti antes de encostar minha testa na dele. Era como se Izuna pudesse ler os meus pensamentos, e me senti aliviado por vê-lo ter decidido o mesmo que eu. Sempre protegeríamos e daríamos prioridade para a nossa família, mas já havia passado da hora de olharmos para as outras que confiavam suas vidas a nós.

***

A mala de Eiji estava cheia, fechada e nos esperando sobre o chão. O pequeno estava em pé ao lado, tão quieto que me fez perguntar se estava tudo bem por diversas vezes naquela manhã. Seus olhinhos estavam agitados enquanto acompanhava os passos de Izuna e os meus, e podia imaginar o que estava pensando. Não havíamos dado muitos detalhes sobre o que iríamos fazer naquele dia, e ter que voltar aos cuidados de Aika o dividia entre alegria e preocupação. O jeito com que tive que deixá-lo no Norte na primeira vez, foi agitado e sem tempo para longas despedidas ou explicações. Ele nem ao menos soube quanto tempo ficaria longe de nós, e ainda havia o sumiço de Izuna naquela época.

         Convencer o pequeno que estava tudo bem e que não demoraríamos a nos reencontrar foi difícil, e mesmo no fim conseguindo arrancar palavras mais animadas dele, ainda duvidava que havia conseguido. Izuna também se juntou a conversa, mas por seus lábios poucas palavras saíram. Ele se manteve quieto e sério desde o momento em que havia acordado. A nossa conversa na noite anterior serviu para nos encorajar, mas não houve como nos vermos livres de cem por cento da preocupação.

         Eu não tentei puxar assunto daquela vez. Me sentia ansioso, assim como imaginava que ele estava, e não consegui animá-lo com algumas palavras, como normalmente fazia. O que viria a seguir era sério demais, e mesmo com grandes chances de tudo dar certo, ainda havia aquela pequena porcentagem de erros que nos amedrontava.

         A ideia era seguir os comandos de Hashirama e Madara, mas Izuna e eu também tínhamos os nossos próprios planos. Nós queríamos mudar o mundo shinobi, ficar ao lado de nossos irmãos e cuidar das famílias que havíamos mencionado na noite anterior. Nossos sentimentos eram verdadeiros, mas, a prioridade ainda era outra, era aquele que havia entrado em nosso quarto e sentando sobre a cama enquanto nos observava terminar de nos arrumar para sair.

         Se os principais planos para aquele dia não dessem certo, nós não tínhamos outra escolha além de deixar os nossos irmãos de maneira definitiva.

         — Eu não gosto dessas marcas — ouvi a voz de Izuna sair em tom baixo, mas o suficiente para desviar a minha atenção do espelho à minha frente. Ele tocou o meu rosto quando me virei em sua direção, e enfim entendi a que se referia.

         — Por quê?

         — Porque elas me lembram nossas batalhas.

         O tom triste que formou a resposta me fez dar um passo à frente. Eu toquei sua cintura com ambas as mãos, e ainda que sentia o mesmo que aquele olhar sobre mim, me forcei para sorrir.

         — Talvez devêssemos criar novas memórias com elas — eu abaixei o meu rosto enquanto falava, e no fim dei um beijo barulhento em sua bochecha, seguido de outro e mais um. — O que acha? — Perguntei entre os beijos.

         Izuna riu em tom baixo enquanto batia levemente em meu peito. Foi a primeira vez que vi seu sorriso naquele dia, e também a última.


	23. Chapter 23

Estávamos prontos. As armaduras perfeitamente encaixadas, as armas afiadas — mesmo sem termos intenção de usá-las — e os símbolos de nossos clãs expostos nas vestes. Eiji estava com seus sapatos calçados e nos esperando na porta de entrada. Estávamos prontos... ou  _quase_. Ainda faltava uma coisa, e era o que eu havia me esquecido por todo aquele tempo. Dois anos havia se passado, e só então me peguei pensando no objeto que estava guardado no baú que mantinha fechado na sala. Ele antes costumava ficar em outra sala, em baixo da janela da casa de meu irmão, que um dia também fora minha. Eiji costumava subir nele, para poder olhar pela janela enquanto esperava que Izuna aparecesse. Eu não costumava pensar naquele baú com frequência, com total intenção de não me atentar a ele. As lembranças de Eiji sobre ele eram tristes, mas não tanto quanto os objetos que eram guardados ali.

          Eu me ajoelhei em frente ao baú, e sem tempo de me preparar, o abri. A primeira coisa que vi fora uma espada, e infelizmente não era a que eu buscava. Aquela havia pertencido a Kawarama, assim como a metade das armas e acessórios que estavam guardados ali. A outra metade, pertenceu a Itama, e segurar a kunai protegida com um laço amarelo fez com que minha garganta doesse. Eu não abria aquele baú há dois anos, e o motivo se mostrou óbvio quando precisei segurar a arma com um pouco mais de firmeza para controlar a tremedeira em minha mão.

          Eu odiava aquele baú, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia me livrar dele.

          Hashirama nunca havia tocado nele, até o dia em que me mudei para a cabana. Eu estava pronto para ir quando o vi levantar o baú do chão.

          — Você pode ficar com ele? — Perguntou meu irmão, abaixando o triste olhar para a madeira escura. — Ainda não consigo jogá-lo fora, mas também não aguento mais olhar para ele.

          Eu não consegui responder de imediato. Meu olhar também se prendeu na madeira, e por longos minutos permanecemos de tal maneira.

          — Me desculpe, Tobirama — Hashirama foi o primeiro a levantar o olhar, sendo seguido pelo meu. — Eu não deveria te pedir isso. Irei guardá-lo onde não podemos ver, ou finalmente...

          — Não — o interrompi rapidamente, pegando o baú de seus braços na mesma velocidade. Eu também não gostava de olhar para ele, mas pensar em nos livrarmos do baú me causava ainda mais tristeza do que as lembranças de nossos irmãos ajoelhados em volta dele, escolhendo as armas quais testemunhariam suas mortes.

          Eu o levei para a cabana e o deixei em um canto do antigo quarto, e mesmo quando o cômodo se transformou em uma sala, não o movi dali nem ao menos para limpar o chão. Antes disso, eu havia tocado nele apenas uma vez, para guardar mais uma arma, que não pertencia a meus irmãos ou outro Senju, mas, ainda assim, era da família. Eu não pensei de tal maneira na época. Eu apenas havia guardado a espada ali porque também a odiava.

          — Tobirama?

          O chamado de Izuna me despertou das lembranças, e rapidamente reagi, mas de maneira impensada, em vez de guardar a kunai, eu a guardei em meu bolso, e antes de fechar o baú, peguei a espada de cabo negro.

          — Aqui — eu abaixei o olhar ao oferecer a espada para Izuna. Por algum motivo, não consegui encará-lo de imediato.

          — Isso...

          — Você deixou na pousada naquele dia — o lembrei, enfim levantando o olhar para ver sua expressão surpresa enquanto segurava o cabo da espada. — Eu a guardei, mas acabei me esquecendo completamente.

          — Era do meu pai — revelou Izuna, admirando a espada. — Pensei que a houvesse perdido para sempre. Obrigado.

          Ele abaixou a espada quando agradeceu em tom baixo, e quando seu olhar se dirigiu a mim, o vi vacilar ao tentar reprimir a tristeza. Meus pés se moveram automaticamente e abracei seus ombros com um dos braços. O ouvi suspirar de maneira trêmula e achei que veria lágrimas quando o soltei para tocar-lhe o rosto, mas Izuna as manteve acumuladas em seus olhos, e as espantou com outro suspiro.

          Após um rápido beijo em sua testa, eu tentei me afastar, mas a mão de Izuna segurou meu braço com força. Esperei por suas palavras, porém elas não vieram, mas não precisei delas para entendê-lo. O olhar preocupado foi para o baú e então para mim novamente, provavelmente tentando analisar minha expressão.

          Izuna sabia tudo sobre mim, o que obviamente incluía aquele baú.

          — Estou bem — afirmei em tom baixo, em seguida beijei sua testa outra vez.

          Izuna me deixou sozinho após me ouvir e ter certeza de que estava sendo sincero, e não demorei a segui-lo. Ainda era cedo para a sair, mas isso apenas se não tivéssemos outros assuntos.

          A despedida de Eiji e Izuna fora ainda mais difícil que as anteriores, quando não morávamos os três no mesmo local. O pequeno não quis soltar as pernas de seu outro pai por longos minutos, e o choro só cessou quando enfim consegui convencê-lo a vir para o meu colo e Izuna ainda se manteve ali, conversando e fazendo promessas de que iria buscá-lo pessoalmente.

          A nossa própria despedida foi breve, com poucas palavras, sabendo que nos veríamos em poucas horas. Recebi uma leve caricia em meu rosto e retribuí com um fraco sorriso antes de nos afastarmos, e me arrependi de não tê-lo tocado, o mínimo que fosse, assim que olhei para trás e não pude vê-lo. Um pesado sentimento quis me tomar, mas o espantei ao me atentar aos novos soluços de Eiji. Nós não tivemos tempo de conversar por conta da corrida até o Norte, mas quando suas malas já estavam com Aika e o pequeno mostrava indícios de um novo choro, eu me ajoelhei à sua frente.

          — Papa — sua voz saiu trêmula enquanto as mãozinhas seguraram a peça felpuda de minha roupa. — Por que não posso ir com você?

          — É uma reunião para adultos, não vai ser divertido — toquei seu rosto enquanto explicava. — É melhor que fique aqui brincando, sim?

          O pequeno hesitou para me responder.

          — Não estava com saudades dos seus amigos?

          Ele então desviou o olhar para Aika, que sorriu de maneira encorajadora, e ainda hesitante, o pequeno assentiu ao voltar-se para mim.

          Eu não gostava da ideia de deixá-lo sem mim ou Izuna, mas segurei os meus sentimentos. Após um demorado beijo em sua testa, eu me preparei para levantar e enfim ir ao encontro de Hashirama, mas as mãozinhas em minha roupa não quiseram me soltar, e meu joelho voltou a encostar no chão.

          — Eu não me sinto bem — avisou Eiji, assim que voltei a olhá-lo.

          — O que está sentindo? — Perguntei com preocupação, sem pensar que talvez aquilo poderia ser uma maneira de me manter ali. — Dói em algum lugar?

          — Aqui — sussurrou Eiji, colocando a mãozinha sobre o peito.

          Eu parei para pensar com cautela naquele momento. Ele não estava tentando me enganar ou procurando desculpas como sempre fazia. A expressão em seu rosto era real, e aquela dor em seu peito, eu entendia completamente.

          — Irá passar, eu garanto — tentei tranquilizá-lo ao dizer, e toquei sua mão sobre o peito. — E antes de perceber, estarei de volta. Vamos voltar para casa, e pedir para o papai preparar bolinhos de arroz, o que acha?

          Ele se mostrou mais animado com a minha sugestão, e o vi assentir rapidamente.

          Eu havia me arrependido por não ter dado um abraço em Izuna, antes de ir até ali, mas não deixei que o mesmo acontecesse em relação a Eiji. O envolvi em meus braços, e fui retribuído com as mãozinhas se agarrando a mim com força.

          — Eu te amo, meu pequeno — sussurrei para ele, em seguida dando mais um beijo em sua testa.

          Aquela foi a minha vez de hesitar em soltá-lo. Foi difícil me levantar e soltar suas mãos, deixando-o para trás. Mesmo com Aika afirmando que iria distraí-lo, não consegui me sentir bem com aquilo. Me lembrar do jeito com que o pequeno me alertara de sua preocupação fez o meu peito também doer, e a sensação ruim de antes voltou de uma maneira impossível de afastá-la novamente.

          Mais tarde, me encontrei com Hashirama. Ele estava confiante, e contagiou os outros membros do clã com seu bom humor. Eu tentei agir como eles, mas, não importava o quanto havia mudado nos últimos anos; agir de maneira tão positiva ainda era difícil para mim. Porém, ao observá-los no caminho, acabei vendo-os como Eiji e Izuna, e me forcei a sorrir quando algum assunto vinha até mim.

          Quando acordei naquela manhã, eu sabia que não tinha fortes motivos para me sentir tão mal, que tudo apontava para o sucesso naquele dia, mas quando enfim chegamos na floresta Jofuku, senti o clima dos que nos esperavam tão pesado quanto o sentimento em meu peito.

          Avistei Izuna rapidamente. Estava ao lado de Madara, sentado em uma grande pedra, afiando a espada que eu havia entregado a ele naquela manhã. Seus movimentos pararam no mesmo momento em que nos aproximamos, e Izuna se levantou, assim como Madara.

          A seriedade tomou conta do bom humor de Hashirama, assim que encarou o irmão de Izuna. Eu não conhecia Madara tão bem, e não entendi seu olhar em nossa direção, mas seu irmão e o meu próprio sim, e fiquei alerta com seus olhares e silêncio.

          Havia algo de errado.

          Aparentemente, todos os shinobi Uchiha e seus aliados estavam ali, assim como o nosso clã e companheiros. Ninguém se pronunciou enquanto Madara e Hashirama conversavam, e permaneceram da mesma maneira quando a proposta do acordo foi dita em voz alta. Era justo, apesar de ainda achar arriscado colocar tanto nas mãos dos Uchiha. Madara e Hashirama teriam o mesmo poder de voz, assim como o resto dos clãs, de acordo com cada cargo. Eles deveriam ter aceito imediatamente.

          Eu olhei para o rosto de Izuna à minha frente. Ele parecia exatamente quando o vi na sacada na noite anterior.

          Era uma boa proposta e estavam cientes do poder de meu irmão, apesar de confiarem que Madara era forte o suficiente. Eles deveriam ter aceito.

          Mas não aceitaram.

          A reunião não foi nada do que esperávamos. No fim, nós lutamos. Mas não pude deixar meu irmão ou Izuna foi capaz de deixar o dele. Nós nos amávamos e tínhamos Eiji, mas fomos tolos ao pensar que poderíamos dar as costas para as nossas famílias. Nós também os amávamos, e não podíamos deixá-los morrer diante de nossos olhos.

          Então lutamos. Por um dia e uma noite.

          Eu perdi muito naquele dia. Duzentos e cinquenta e seis Senju. Nós contamos todos com cautela, e mais tarde tivemos que avisar suas famílias da morte honrada que tiveram, mas internamente, eu e meu irmão sabíamos que na verdade fora por algo sem sentido. Duzentos e cinquenta e seis vidas. Sangue Senju desperdiçado porque os membros do clã Hagoromo não concordavam com o acordo. Eles começaram, e nós terminamos.

          Cada morte de meus companheiros foi sentida por mim. Eu não me lembrava do nome de todos, mas seus rostos estavam gravados em minha mente. Eles lutaram ao meu lado, os defendi e fui defendido por eles por todos aqueles anos. Alguns deles foram treinados por mim, outros foram responsáveis por meus treinamentos. Doía vê-los caídos enquanto eu, permanecia em pé. Eles eram minha família, e perdi mais deles para aquela guerra. Doía, e ainda era estranho olhar para o outro lado e sentir o mesmo pelo inimigo.

          Madara, que fora obrigado a lutar ao lado de seus aliados, estava sendo encurralado, mas eu não sentia alegria com tal fato. Ele também não queria lutar, meu irmão não queria, e ainda assim, foi o que aconteceu. O mundo shinobi era podre. E a falta de leis e ordem nos destruía progressivamente. E o pior de tudo foi finalmente entender que eu não podia escapar daquilo. Eu era um deles, não importava para onde fosse ou o que dissesse.

          Eu fechei os meus olhos enquanto lutava, derrubando os que não deveriam mais ser meus inimigos em uma hora como aquela com rapidez, mas sem o vigor que há algum tempo tinha ao fazer tal coisa. Tentei não pensar mais enquanto protegia as costas de meu irmão, mas quando meus olhos se abriram, foi difícil deixar tudo o que eu havia passado até aquele momento.

          Vi as costas de Izuna à minha frente, enfrentando um aliado de meu clã. O barulho da batalha não fora nada se comparasse com as batidas de meu coração, as únicas que eu pude ouvir por lentos segundos. Meus reflexos me desviaram para o lado, para bloquear um Uchiha que levantou a espada em minha direção. O lado não era favorecido para mim, que tinha a espada em uma posição contraria, então me lembrei da kunai em meu bolso, e a peguei rapidamente, bloqueando o shinobi. Girei em meus calcanhares, e mesmo podendo usar a espada, escolhi cortar a garganta do homem que me enfrentava com a kunai.

          Tomado pela adrenalina do momento, reagi a outra presença às minhas costas e me virei. Senti o meu corpo estremecer com intensidade quando a kunai de Itama se chocou contra a espada do pai de Izuna. Os olhos arregalados à minha frente me fizeram agir da mesma maneira, e confuso, dei passos para trás. Izuna não avançou ou sequer se moveu enquanto mantinha a expressão assustada. Meus olhos se voltaram para a kunai de meu falecido irmão, banhada com o sangue Uchiha, e retornaram para o que levava o mesmo nome. Em momento algum acreditei que ele pudesse ter me atacado pelas costas, e escolhi imaginar que havia agido por reflexo, assim como tinha sido para o meu lado.

          Eu confiava em Izuna.

          Dei poucos passos para poder me aproximar dele, e antes que fôssemos atacados por mais dos shinobi que se aproximavam, levantei sua mão que estava livre, e nela, pousei a arma de Itama.

          Eu era um deles. Não poderia dar as costas, mas, jamais voltaria a tocar em Izuna de uma forma que não fosse carinhosa ou desejosa. Se fosse de qualquer outra maneira, eu preferia nunca mais tocá-lo.

          Muito do que havia decidido desde que tive a ideia de criar Eiji não aconteceu. Não criei uma arma, não consegui afastar o pequeno de Izuna, e muito menos eu consegui me afastar. Eu criei um filho, que amava e idolatrava Izuna, assim como eu. Eu pensei que conseguiria me afastar da guerra e deixar Hashirama com sua função sozinho, mas ali estava Tobirama, o segundo filho de Butsuma Senju, lutando em uma batalha, como havia sido criado para fazer. Eu não pude manter muito de minha palavra, e isso me corroía por dentro, mas havia coisas que jamais abriria mão. E aquela, era uma decisão que eu tinha total certeza de que não conseguiria voltar atrás.

          — Eu te amo — sussurrei para ele, mesmo sabendo que não seria escutado em meio ao barulho da batalha. Mas Izuna pareceu me entender, e seus olhos, que antes estavam surpresos, brilharam com lágrimas.

          Eu não podia machucá-lo. De maneira alguma. E sabia que ele pensava o mesmo sobre mim, por isso não me surpreendi quando vi sua espada ir ao chão, assim como a kunai de Itama. Tive a impressão de que ele ia dizer algo quando olhou em meus olhos, mas não pude ter a chance de ouvi-lo. No mesmo momento, Madara caiu, e todos pararam de se movimentar, observando boquiabertos a derrota do líder dos Uchiha.

          Izuna me deixou sozinho em segundos, e correu até seu irmão. Eu pensei em fazer o mesmo por Hashirama, mas não consegui me mover dali.

          — Tobirama-sama!

          O chamado desesperado tirou a minha atenção no que acontecia ali. Imediatamente olhei para trás, e na mesma velocidade corri para me ajoelhar ao lado de Tsubaru. A perna do garoto estava sangrando muito, e sua consciência parecia estar indo aos poucos. Levantei o meu olhar, para ver a expressão amedrontada e preocupada do que havia me chamado — o irmão mais velho de Tsubaru. Eu o entendia. Aquela expressão em seu rosto, já tinha visto em Hashirama, e eu mesmo havia me rendido a desespero semelhante. Por meus irmãos, por Eiji... e o que passou por minha mente com mais impacto foi Izuna.

          Era irônico ver a cena à minha frente, pois, o mesmo havia acontecido comigo e Izuna algum tempo antes de tudo aquilo, e por causa daquele garoto deitado no chão. O ferimento na perna, o desespero... eu entendia o irmão de Tsubaru, e por isso não o deixei sozinho nem mesmo para tomar uma providência quanto ao que acontecia. O estado do garoto parecia mais grave que o de Izuna, mas a semelhança na situação me fez pensar pela primeira vez em como tudo poderia dar certo no fim. Ao menos para o garoto.

          Eu gritei por médicos, e para a minha surpresa, o que se aproximou mais rápido fora um Uchiha. Ele me olhou amedrontado, mas em seguida se ocupou com a perna de Tsubaru. No momento eu não entendi o motivo de ele estar nos ajudando. Pensei que talvez por medo, pela queda de Madara... mas enquanto apertava a mão de Tsubaru e observava o Uchiha trabalhar, vi que nenhum dos meus pensamentos estavam completamente certos. Ele de fato parecia amedrontado com a minha presença, mas o que ouvi dele não foi o esperado.

          — É apenas um garoto — disse o shinobi Uchiha, em tom baixo de início, mas acabou elevando o tom de voz. — Eu lutei tanto nesta guerra, mas foi para proteger a minha família, não matar crianças. Para o inferno os Hagoromo!

          Ouvi um rosnar acima de nós. Era um membro dos Hagoromo, ameaçando se aproximar após ouvir as palavras do shinobi, mas ele se acovardou, quando levantei o meu olhar em sua direção, e deu um passo para trás. Eu estava pronto para assumir as palavras do Uchiha, mesmo sabendo que acarretaria em uma confusão maior. Estava nervoso demais para pensar com clareza. Mas a minha irritação foi interrompida rapidamente, assim que senti a mão de Tsubaru soltar a minha. Meu olhar desceu, para vê-la cair sobre o chão, e lentamente senti o meu peito começar a queimar.

          “Ele é só uma criança”, repeti as palavras do Uchiha em minha mente.

          Outra vez olhei para seu irmão mais velho, que agora derramava lágrimas sem se importar com orgulho ou vergonha.

          — Ele está indo — ouvi o Uchiha dizer. — Eu sinto muito.

          A raiva quis voltar a me tomar no mesmo momento, meus pensamentos não foram nada bons, mas senti cada um deles serem arrancados de minha mente quando, em um piscar, Hashirama tomou o lugar do Uchiha. Eu olhei para o meu irmão, que tocava a perna ensanguentada de Tsubaru, e vi esperança.

          — Eu treino este garoto desde que aprendeu a andar, — disse Hashirama, sério, mas confiante como sempre — me recuso a enterrá-lo.

          O brilho diferente no olhar de meu irmão enquanto se concentrava em salvar Tsubaru fez com que o meu corpo estremecesse com intensidade. Eu já havia visto seu poder de cura, até mesmo tinha sido salvo por ele algumas vezes, mas, me senti diferente. Observar Hashirama daquela forma me fez sentir exatamente como os outros. À minha frente, não estava a pessoa sentimental e birrenta, que chorava com facilidade, não era o meu bobo irmão mais velho. Era como se estivesse vendo um milagre; um deus.

          — Ele ficará bem — garantiu o meu irmão, assim que tirou as mãos que estavam sobre o garoto. Seu sorriso típico se abriu, e se virou em direção ao Uchiha. — Se não tivesse o segurado até aqui, teria sido tarde. Obrigado.

          De onde estava eu pude ver o corpo do shinobi do clã de Izuna tremer ao receber atenção de meu irmão, e antes que pudesse ler sua expressão, ele abaixou a cabeça de uma maneira respeitosa que jamais vi um Uchiha tratar Hashirama ou qualquer outro Senju.

          Todos à nossa volta pareciam surpresos e emocionados, ainda mais quando ouviram o choro do irmão de Tsubaru se tornar ainda mais intenso enquanto agradecia a Hashirama e o shinobi que nem ao menos sabíamos o nome, mas havia nos ajudado. Não era segredo que Hashirama podia se curar em uma velocidade incrível, mas para os que lutaram contra nós minutos antes, era uma grande revelação saber que podia fazer o mesmo com outros.

          Hashirama ignorou os olhares sobre si, e desviou sua atenção para mim, perguntando sobre meu estado. Satisfeito com a minha rápida resposta, ele se levantou, fazendo com que todos em volta dessem um passo para trás. Não consegui identificar se agiam por medo ou respeito. Eu tentei, mas minha mente não estava funcionando tão bem no momento. Quando me levantei como meu irmão, com a súbita calmaria, consegui observar os que haviam perdido suas vidas, jogados no chão, como se fossem nada além de carnes e ossos. O sentimento pesado em meu peito retornou, e piorou quando segui os passos de meu irmão.

          Madara estava sendo ajudado por Izuna, que se afastou por conta de algo que Hashirama disse a ele. Nossos olhares se encontraram no mesmo momento em que Izuna se levantou, e senti os meus lábios tremerem.

          Eu queria ir até ele. Se não pudesse abraçá-lo ou sentir seu toque de qualquer maneira, ao menos teria sua voz para acalmar o meu coração. Eu sabia, queria, mas não consegui mover os meus pés por bastante tempo.

          Eu estava com medo.

          Depois de tudo o que dissemos um para o outro, prometemos e sonhamos... aquele dia, aquele momento, podia ter mudado tudo entre nós. Madara, apesar de derrotado, estava vivo, mas e os outros? Os Uchiha que estavam mortos por minha espada, caídos ao lado dos Senju que pereceram pelas mãos de Izuna, pesavam em minhas costas, e acreditava que o mesmo acontecia com ele.

          Eu não o culpava de forma alguma, mas o que aconteceu ali havia sido tão grande que seria ingênuo pensar que não nos afetaria de alguma forma. Mesmo com o intuito de proteger, eu sujei minhas mãos com o sangue da família do homem que jurei não machucar; o mesmo sangue que corria nas veias de meu filho. Indiretamente sujei as mãos com o sangue de minha família.

          Eu o amava, e exatamente por isso tinha medo. Não saber o que seria de nós, não ter ideia do que dizer, não saber qual seria o caminho que seguiríamos, e se o tomaríamos juntos como vinha sendo até ali... não saber o que fazer me assustava. Pensar em perder Izuna me apavorava.

          Queria ter preparado ao menos uma frase antes de encará-lo de perto outra vez, porém, Izuna não me deu chances para pensar. Eu o observei se aproximar, e com isso, todos se afastaram rapidamente. Desta vez consegui interpretar as expressões, e os olhos temerosos foram de Izuna para mim. Eu não vi outra opção além de também me mover. Apesar de tudo o que esmagava a minha mente naquele momento, ainda havia o desejo de ficar perto dele.

          E então, me aproximei.

          — Está machucado? — Foi a primeira coisa que ouvi sair por seus lábios. O olhar carregado de preocupação me fez relaxar os ombros por um momento, e neguei com um sinal com a cabeça.

          — E você? — Sussurrei a pergunta, incapaz de agir como eu mesmo por conta do tremor em minha pele, causado pelo som de sua voz.

          Izuna imitou os meus movimentos para responder à pergunta, e um breve momento silencioso nos abraçou.

          “Eu deveria ter lhe pegado e ido embora, mas agora é tarde demais, não é? ”, era o que estava em minha mente enquanto encarava os olhos negros, mas o que saiu por meus lábios foi diferente:

          — Algum dia, será capaz de me perdoar por isso?

          Eu observei a destruição ao nosso redor enquanto falava. Não era uma bela vista, não como a que tínhamos em nosso lar. Lembrar na cabana fez o meu peito pesar, e não consegui evitar pensar em Eiji. Ele ficaria triste se não pudesse nos ver ao mesmo tempo e todos os dias, mas por um instante pensei que aquela seria a solução para o momento. Eu não queria machucá-lo, de maneira alguma, e pensei que talvez, me ver seria doloroso.

          Quando retornei a olhar para o rosto de Izuna, o vi formar uma careta.

          — Você não teve escolha, assim como eu — afirmou ele, dando um passo para ficar mais próximo a mim. Seus olhos brilharam como quando coloquei a kunai de Itama em suas mãos, e o ouvi suspirar trêmulo. — Eu perdi para você, de todas as formas possíveis — ele abaixou o rosto quando admitiu, mas logo retornou a levantá-lo. — Mas só consigo lamentar pelas vidas perdidas. Eu perdi muito, mas, também ganhei coisas que jamais imaginei que um dia teria. Eu acho que... — a voz de Izuna tornou-se trêmula, e nem mesmo a breve pausa em suas palavras o fez voltar ao tom normal — perder para você pode ter sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida. Então, não...

          Ele ia chorar, eu tinha certeza, tanta quanto a que eu tive que admitir naquele momento; a certeza de que jamais iria conseguir realmente me afastar dele. Izuna também havia me derrotado, anos atrás, e a prova disso foi não conseguir ver sua expressão daquela forma, e eliminar a curta distância para abraçá-lo, mesmo com tantas pessoas como testemunhas.

          Eu pude ouvir os sons espantados e os cochichos à nossa volta, mas, ainda assim, não o soltei. Os braços de Izuna apertaram minhas costas com força, e o deixei se livrar de suas lágrimas silenciosas sobre minha armadura. Eu não deixei que o vissem de tal maneira, e só o soltei quando o vi limpar o rosto de maneira discreta na peça felpuda de minha roupa. Só então levantei meu rosto, e vi as expressões espantadas e confusas nos que ainda insistiam em nos observar.

          Tentei imaginar o que pensavam naquele momento, e mesmo sem saber se estava certo sobre eles, tive certeza de que não faziam ideia do que aquele gesto realmente significava para nós.

          Enquanto devolvia os olhares, acabei avistando o meu irmão. Hashirama nos olhou com uma expressão dolorosa, e desviou a atenção para Madara, que tentava se levantar. Ele rapidamente o ajudou, mesmo com os protestos do irmão de Izuna, e o segurou pela cintura enquanto colocava o braço de Madara sobre seus ombros.

          Observei o peito de meu irmão inflar, já sabendo o que viria a seguir. Todos os olhares sobre Izuna e eu rapidamente foram para Hashirama e seu longo discurso. Ele estava com raiva, e não era preciso conhecê-lo para notar. A maneira que repreendia a todos já era o suficiente.

          — Este homem — ele apontou em minha direção no meio de suas palavras, aparentando menos nervoso —, é minha família.

          Hashirama se movimentou para segurar Madara com firmeza enquanto todos voltavam a me olhar, em seguida voltando para ele.

          — Assim como ele — continuou o meu irmão, desta vez apontando o indicador para Izuna, que recebeu a atenção com surpresa. — E ele... — o olhar de Hashirama e de todos nós foi para Madara. — Você — meu irmão se dirigiu a um de nossos shinobi, em seguida apontou para outro, e mais um. —  _Todos_  vocês. Nós deveríamos ser uma família shinobi. E olhe para nós — usando a mão livre, fez um sinal para o cenário caótico. — Estão felizes? O que ganharam, hm? Corpos para remover, famílias desfeitas de uma maneira irremediável. Tudo porque simplesmente não querem  _dividir_  — ele riu sem humor algum. — Que tipo de homens somos?

          Hashirama fez uma longa pausa, olhando seriamente para todos, que aos poucos se mostravam afetados por suas palavras — eu só esperava que fosse de forma positiva.

          — Eu tenho um sobrinho. De três anos. — Hashirama ganhou a minha atenção outra vez quando sua voz eliminou o silêncio. — Ele fez um desenho e o deu para mim. Senju e Uchiha, brincando com ele em um lago — o sorriso costumeiro de meu irmão se mostrou para todos. — Eiji disse que o sonho dele era que isso pudesse acontecer todos os dias. Que havia desejado isso em seu aniversário.

          O olhar de Hashirama se prendeu em direção a mim e Izuna enquanto falava sobre o nosso filho. Ele não parecia estar mentindo, e mesmo que parecesse, duvidaria que estaria. Eiji não havia nos contado sobre o seu desejo ao apagar as velas em seu bolo, mas eu sabia,  _nós_  sabíamos o quanto ter os dois lados de sua família o animava. O pequeno lotava o quarto com desenhos em que estava conosco, destacando a importância de seus tios em seus rabiscos, nos enchia de perguntas sobre quando veria “tio Mada” e “ tio Hashi” outra vez. Inocentemente ele não sabia que a dificuldade de repetir aquele encontro de maneira pacifica era muito maior que a nossa vontade.

          — É apenas uma criança com um sonho inocente — continuou meu irmão —, mas me peguei pensando sobre o que ouvi, e no belo desenho que passei a carregar comigo todos os dias. É apenas o sonho de uma criança, mas, por que não? É inocente e puro, sem nem um pingo da maldade que nos cerca por anos; a maldade dos homens, dos shinobi. Ele não se importaria em dividir, contanto que todos estivessem juntos. Pensar sobre isso foi o que me fez perguntar: Que tipo de homens somos? Que não conseguem fazer nem mesmo o que uma  _criança_  como Eiji conseguiria?

          A pergunta fez todos se agitarem, incomodados, mas Hashirama não pareceu se arrepender por suas palavras. Ele apenas parou por um momento, quando Madara deixou seus braços para ficar em pé ao seu lado.

          Os murmúrios aumentaram aos poucos, e pude ouvir um dos shinobi sussurrar o quanto aquilo era vergonhoso, enquanto outro discordava, dizendo ser absurdo. Meu irmão os comparou com uma criança de três anos, que conseguia pensar melhor que todos ali. Eu entendia que tudo o que ouvíamos naquele momento era de certa forma, humilhante, mas também era real. Nosso orgulho fez com que a inocência de uma criança nos superasse.

          — Nós poderíamos... achar um lugar — Hashirama continuou após receber um sinal positivo de Madara —, uma terra para começarmos juntos. Nós podemos dividir essa terra; trabalhar juntos. Tudo o que somos agora, é consequência do que passamos — ele deu um passo à frente e tocou o ombro de um Hagoromo. — Não podemos esquecer tudo o que perdemos, certo? Mas também não podemos esquecer que um dia, todos fomos como Eiji, ou no fundo, ainda somos — Hashirama voltou a sorrir ao olhar para todos. — Sem malicia ou ódio, apenas querendo continuar seguro e ao lado das pessoas que ama, independente se essas pessoas pertencem aos Sarutobi ou Hagoromo; Senju ou Uchiha.

          Meu irmão andou um pouco mais, tocando ombros e apertando as mãos dos que aceitavam o seu gesto, e quando seus pés pararam, olhou para trás, chamando por Madara com um sinal com a mão. O irmão de Izuna hesitou por um momento, mas cedeu mais rápido do que imaginei, e com sua expressão extremamente séria de sempre, andou até Hashirama.

          Eu pude ver que o sorriso de meu irmão aumentou quando voltou seu olhar para todos, e Madara ficou ao seu lado.

          — Eu tenho orgulho de ser um Senju — afirmou ele, aparentando total segurança. — Vocês também devem se orgulhar de seus clãs, de sua história, mas excluam eles de seus nomes apenas por um instante,  _agora_ , e olhem uns para os outros. Fazendo isso, eu vejo apenas grandes homens, — Hashirama tocou o ombro de Izuna ao se aproximar — grandes shinobi, que podem crescer juntamente comigo. E eu quero isso mais do que podem imaginar, desde que era apenas um garoto, desde que era como Eiji — meu irmão outra vez olhou para Madara, que por um momento desviou o olhar. — Eu me esqueci por um momento, mas meu sobrinho me lembrou do quanto tudo pode ser simples, mesmo na situação mais complicada, se eu deixasse o meu ego de lado. Eu não quero que se juntem a mim, o que peço, é que me deixem me juntar a vocês. Eu quero ser um parceiro, não um governante. Quero  _dividir,_ não dar-lhes o que sobrar. Eu quero protegê-los...

          “Não lutar contra vocês”, era o que ele quis dizer naquele momento, foi o que soube meses depois, porém, meu irmão não teve a chance de terminar seu discurso. Madara ficou ao seu lado novamente, e foi a vez do ombro de Hashirama de sentir o peso de uma mão.

          — E nós iremos protegê-lo — ele completou a frase de Hashirama de uma maneira que a maioria não esperava. Madara estendeu a outra mão em direção ao meu irmão, que sorriu como um idiota ao apertá-la. Ele estava feliz, extremamente feliz, eu nem ao menos precisei perguntar para saber.

          Ver o meu irmão sorrir como antigamente fez com que parte do peso em meu peito fosse esquecido por um momento, e empolgado com a situação, não hesitei em segurar a mão de Izuna com a minha para entrelaçar nossos dedos.

          Nós perdemos muito naquele dia, mas finalmente havia acabado, e não houve como evitar suspirar aliviado ao sentir a mão de Izuna apertar a minha com pouca força. Estávamos vivos e finalmente livres para criar nosso filho como bem entendêssemos.

          Quando olhei em seus olhos, me senti tolo, e mais uma vez aliviado. Tolo por ter pensado, mesmo que por poucos minutos, que seria melhor vivermos separados, quando eu nem ao menos conseguia me imaginar soltando sua mão naquele momento, e aliviado por poder sentir seu calor tomando o meu corpo através daquele toque.

          — Estamos vivos — disse Izuna em tom baixo, porém claro. Mais uma vez ele pareceu ler os meus pensamentos, e ao notar, senti o calor de antes se intensificar e correr por meu corpo até parar em meu peito.

          Nós não falamos por alguns minutos, e não foi preciso. Eu também sabia o que ele estava pesando, e foi engraçado perceber que era o mesmo que eu, como  _sempre_. O Tobirama e Izuna do passado estavam errados novamente, e internamente eu ria de ambos. No fim, nós dois estávamos em pé, e prontos para cuidar de Eiji juntos.

          Outra vez ouvi os cochichos à nossa volta, e mesmo com motivos para me sentir incomodado, eu sorri, pensando que enfim agora eles podiam dizer coisas concretas sobre nós. Queríamos o fim daquela guerra para poder cuidar de nosso filho juntos e sem temer e nos esconder, e era o que faríamos. Era uma das escolhas que também não poderia voltar atrás, ainda mais quando nem ao menos queria.

          Soltei uma baixa risada ao ver o rosto de Izuna se tornar corado, e mesmo recebendo um olhar cortante por isso, minha mão não foi solta, mas sim segurada com mais firmeza.

          — Vamos voltar para casa, — eu disse a ele — para o nosso filho.


	24. Chapter 24

O discurso de Hashirama e as poucas, mas claras palavras de Madara fizeram com que muitos à nossa volta enfim abrissem os olhos. Mesmo que ainda relutantes, alguns apertaram as mãos, outros apenas aceitaram a decisão dos líderes em silêncio, mas depois de tudo, houve aqueles que não conseguiram entender o significado daquela parceria, ou simplesmente não quiseram compreender. Menos da metade dos Hagoromo não aceitaram se juntar a nós, mas eles eram experientes, e não foram tão tolos para nos enfrentar. Eles se retiraram em silêncio, mas não antes de um deles, o que parecia ser o líder dos que resistiram, parar em frente de Hashirama e Madara, e cuspir em seus pés.

          Madara tentou reagir, mas Hashirama o deteve com um discreto olhar. O irmão de Izuna não parecia que recuava por pouca coisa, mas ele mostrou não se importar em seguir o jeito de Hashirama daquela vez. Ambos pareciam saber se comunicar muito bem para quem, não muito tempo antes, só conversavam através dos punhos. Por um momento me lembrei de Izuna e eu, mas me senti estranho ao enfim conseguir pensar com clareza sobre tudo o que havia acontecido naquela batalha. Eles se amavam, era claro, mas, ainda assim, conseguiram se enfrentar. Eu não sabia se isso era um sinal de que ambos eram mais fortes que nós, os irmãos mais novos, ou se simplesmente não se importavam de machucar um ao outro por uma causa. Eu jamais conseguiria ser “forte” de tal maneira, e achava que Hashirama também. Minha mente trabalhou em cima do assunto enquanto os observava conversando com os membros dos clãs, um ao lado do outro, tranquilos demais. E foi quando percebi que meus sentimentos por Izuna haviam me deixado confuso não somente sobre nossa relação, mas também sobre nossos irmãos. Eu não estava errado sobre Hashirama, apenas não havia prestado a atenção em nada além de Izuna no momento em que Madara caiu.

          A certeza de que estava certo veio quando nossos irmãos se aproximaram, e em tom baixo Izuna perguntou se Madara estava bem. Ele o olhou de forma ofendida ao afirmar que não havia se machucado, e quando desviei a atenção para Hashirama, o vi se agitar e olhar para o chão. Era claro que ele não iria conseguir machucar Madara, não depois de tudo. Ele era como eu.

          No momento não consegui tirar palavra alguma de meu irmão sobre o assunto, porém, mais tarde soube que a luta entre ambos havia começado séria, mas no fim não conseguiram manter os sentimentos de outrora. Madara também pisou em seu orgulho naquele dia, e admitiu que era Hashirama quem precisava derrotá-lo para que tudo terminasse de uma vez. Eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto Izuna ao saber de outro movimento inesperado de Madara. De alguma forma, ele havia mudado, e quando o ouvi perguntar sobre Eiji, entendi o porquê. Ele também era como eu.

          Após ter certeza de que todos estavam de acordo e que os corpos estavam sendo devidamente retirados do campo destruído, Izuna e eu enfim partimos. Eiji estava seguro, mas, ainda assim, não conseguimos esperar por mais um minuto sequer para ir até ele.

          O pequeno nos recebeu com um largo sorriso ao pôr do sol. Ele correu até nós, sendo recebido pelos braços de Izuna, que o apertaram com força ao trazê-lo para seu colo. Eu me distraí com ambos por alguns segundos, admirando a minha família, me sentindo aliviado por enfim poder dizer que estávamos a salvo e juntos, porém, a presença de outras pessoas me tirou os pensamentos e sentimentos tranquilos. Aos poucos os moradores saíram de suas casas de madeira, direcionando seus olhares amedrontados para Izuna, e confusos em minha direção.

          Senti Izuna tenso ao meu lado, mas não tive tempo de olhar em sua direção. No segundo seguinte o meu olhar se encontrou com o de Aika, que mostrava uma mistura dos olhares dos outros, mas com algo a mais; e foi a minha vez de me sentir tenso com a atenção.

          Mais uma vez nos víamos cercados de cochichos, mas estes eram mais assustados do que surpresos. Todos ali eram pessoas comuns, mas que já haviam visto muito da maldade do mundo shinobi, e por ser o meu povo, toda a crueldade era vista como apenas dos Uchiha e seus aliados. Eles estavam apavorados com a presença de Izuna.

          Aika foi a primeira a se aproximar, e sem tirar os olhos de Izuna, perguntou a mim o que estava acontecendo. Ela nunca havia visto Izuna, aquela era a primeira vez em tantos anos, mas Aika o conhecia. Quando conheci Izuna, eu não falava de outra coisa além do shinobi que havia ousado me enfrentar e se igualar a mim, e ao crescer, o costume continuou, mesmo que não com tanta frequência quanto antes. Aika sabia exatamente como ele parecia, e até mesmo seu jeito de agir. Eu não havia poupado nenhum detalhe.

          Eu podia sentir que ela estava tão apavorada quanto os outros, e não a culpava. Depois de tudo o que havia dito a ela sobre Izuna, aquela reação era a esperada, porém, foi com surpresa que a vi observá-lo com Eiji em seu colo, e aos poucos relaxar os ombros. Seu olhar se voltou para mim, e ela abriu um sorriso ansioso ao dar um passo à frente.

          — Acabou? — Perguntou Aika, deixando os outros à nossa volta mais ansiosos do amedrontados.

          Eu também me aproximei dela, e em tom baixo dei a resposta, em seguida pedi que levasse Eiji e Izuna para dentro de sua casa. Aika hesitou assim como Izuna, mas ambos andaram em silêncio.

          Esperei que os três estivessem fora de minhas vistas, e finalmente dei atenção ao povo que parecia não saber mais o que sentir. Não querendo prolongar seus sofrimentos, eu anunciei o fim da guerra, assim como o meu irmão havia ordenado. As pessoas soltaram sons surpresos. Alguns pareciam descrentes e outros tão alegres que passaram a se abraçar, mas as expressões em seus rostos logo mudaram quando prometi a visita de Hashirama em breve, para dizer qual seriam os nossos próximos passos, e também, consigo traria a lista de feridos e mortos na última batalha. Eu observei a todos, sem exceção, derramar lágrimas; tanto tristes quanto de alivio. A guerra havia acabado, estavam a salvo, mas todos haviam perdido muito. Não havia como ter apenas um sentimento quanto o desfecho daquela longa fase nas nossas vidas.

          Eu me retirei após responder as perguntas mais urgentes, e com sentimento parecido com o de todos, entrei pela porta da casa de Aika. A primeira visão que tive foi de Izuna, ajoelhado sobre o chão enquanto Eiji o segurava pelos ombros.

          — Você demorou — o pequeno disse em tom manhoso, e vi Izuna forçar um sorriso. Parecia que aquela não havia sido a primeira vez que o pequeno estava reclamando daquilo.

          — Eu sei — respondeu Izuna. — Sinto muito, bebê.

          Enquanto me livrava da armadura e a deixava de lado, vi Eiji tocar o rosto de Izuna, onde um corte comprido se destacava em sua pele clara.

          — Dói?

          Izuna balançou a cabeça em negação ao tocar a mãozinha sobre sua bochecha.

          — Então por que está triste?

          A segunda pergunta de Eiji fez meu peito se apertar, e a sensação piorou quando Izuna não conseguiu disfarçar seu estado. Izuna abraçou o pequeno e se levantou com ele em seu colo, e com a voz trêmula, afirmou que estava apenas cansado.

          Aika estava ao lado deles, eu podia senti-la, mas nada conseguiu desviar o meu olhar daquela direção, e muito menos afastar os meus braços que apertaram ambos com força assim que os alcancei.

          Havíamos aguentado longas horas no campo de batalha, e só naquele momento senti todo o cansaço da luta me tomar. Mas não foi apenas pelo esforço físico; minha mente também estava à beira da exaustão, e ver Izuna daquela maneira outra vez me fez entrar em um estado amortecido. Ele não estava chorando como antes, mas sua expressão triste me preocupava, mesmo estando de maneira parecida. Eu queria confortá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria melhor a partir daquele dia, mas não consegui. Estava cansado demais para qualquer coisa.

          Eu só voltei a sentir meus movimentos novamente quando meus olhos se levantaram, e finalmente encarei Aika, que se mantinha ao nosso lado, observando-nos atentamente, mas não era como antes. Ela não parecia surpresa, amedrontada, ou de qualquer outra forma, e não poder ler sua feição me fez estremecer levemente. Eu não fazia ideia de como ela iria reagir quando soubesse sobre Izuna, e pelo o que observava de nós, era bem provável que já desconfiasse.

          Eu soltei o abraço que dava em Izuna e Eiji, e dei um passo à frente, pronto — ou quase — para esclarecer as coisas. Ela também fazia parte de minha família, e se havia alguém que merecia alguma explicação, essa pessoa era Aika. Mas antes que eu me aproximasse, vi sua expressão mudar, e após um suspiro, em seus lábios um leve sorriso se abriu. Nós não conversamos o que eu queria naquele momento, mas eu senti que ela havia compreendido a situação de alguma forma, e mais tarde soube com certeza.

          Ela não nos deixou ir embora naquele dia, dizendo que não permitiria que levássemos Eiji enquanto estivéssemos tão cansados e vulneráveis. Quando soube que nem todos cederam a aliança, Aika até mesmo apelou para Izuna, e o assustou ao agarrar seu braço, levando-o até um dos quartos, e ela  _ordenou_  que ele dormisse ali. Por um momento bom humor me tomou, e não resisti ao rir da expressão assustada de Izuna.

          “O segundo shinobi mais poderoso dos Uchiha com medo de uma idosa Senju”, o pensamento me fez rir outra vez, e os segui pela casa, sendo acompanhado de Eiji, que segurou em minha mão, perguntando se realmente dormiríamos os três ali. O pequeno sorriu largamente quando, não querendo contrariar Aika, afirmei que sim. Ele soltou a minha mão, e animado, correu na minha frente.

          Eu tentei seguir pelo mesmo caminho que o meu filho, mas fui impedido por Aika, que saiu do quarto e segurou meu pulso. Ela me olhou com seriedade, e então soube que enfim ouviria algumas palavras sobre a minha vida.

          — É ele, não é? — Perguntou ela, ainda séria no começo, mas no fim, sorrindo de maneira estranha.

          — Sim, é Izuna Uchiha — a respondi, olhando-a com confusão. Achava que já estava bem claro quem ele era. Ela havia mostrado que sabia ao se dirigir a ele mais cedo.

          — Eu sei quem ele é, seu idiota! — Exclamou ela, ofendida, mas com um toque bem-humorado ao revirar os olhos. — Me refiro a pessoa que te fez finalmente concordar com o seu irmão.

          Aika cruzou os braços e me olhou de forma divertida, provavelmente por me ver sem jeito como fiquei naquele momento. Eu não sabia como ela fazia aquilo, mas conseguia ter qualquer informação, mesmo estando tão distante — Aika me assustava.

          — Eu conversei com Hashirama — ela riu ao confessar, e soltei um suspiro nervoso. Era claro que meu irmão abriria a boca na primeira oportunidade. — Mas não fique nervoso com ele. Seu irmão não me disse muito, apenas que sua mudança era principalmente por Eiji, mas que havia outra pessoa e... notei que Eiji diz “papa” e “papai”, se referindo a pessoas diferentes.

          Aquela foi a vez dela se mostrar envergonhada, e com o jeito que Hashirama havia aprendido com ela, coçou a nuca ao rir de maneira tímida. Eu finalmente me senti mais tranquilo em sua presença, e deixei minha postura ao abaixar os ombros.

          — Isso é tudo o que tem a dizer? — Eu havia ficado aliviado, mas esperava por palavras menos amigáveis.

          Aika deu de ombros.

          — Eu o conheço, sei que não é imprudente, e que ama aquele rapaz, só precisei olhar para vocês um ao lado do outro — ela riu outra vez. — Ele despertou o melhor em você, então sou agradecida — Aika deu um passo à frente, abaixando o tom de voz —, apesar de ter um pouco de medo dele.

          Eu ri um pouco alto demais, recebendo um olhar repreendedor de Aika.

          — Eu acho que Eiji foi quem despertou o nosso melhor — afirmei quando lhe toquei o braço. — E não há necessidade de temê-lo, acredite em mim; Izuna é tão amoroso quanto Eiji.

          Ela me olhou duvidosa, e ao se afastar, a ouvi murmurar que eu dizia aquelas coisas por causa do que sentia por Izuna — ela ainda duvidava que um Uchiha pudesse ser “amoroso”.

          Nós passamos a noite na residência de Aika. Izuna demorou a dormir, temendo ser atacado pelos moradores que não pareciam muito contentes com sua presença, mas depois de tanto insistir que todos eram inofensivos, ele enfim conseguiu fechar os olhos. Ele também estava cansado, e não demorou para que eu escutasse sua respiração se tornar pesada por conta do profundo sono.

***

Dias passaram após a visita de Hashirama no Norte e nossa partida de volta para a cabana, e ainda era um pouco difícil esquecer ou ao menos aquietar as lembranças de nossa última batalha. Nós sabíamos que nossa recuperação seria lenta, mas saber não fez com que fosse menos doloroso.

          Após voltarmos para casa, nós estávamos sempre juntos e com Eiji próximo, e foi difícil quando Izuna teve que se ausentar por um dia inteiro, para comparecer ao funeral de seus companheiros shinobi. A cerimonia de meu clã aconteceu dois dias antes daquele, e corri de volta para casa, grudando em Izuna e Eiji mais uma vez. Mais do que antes, era doloroso ficar longe de ambos. Por sorte Izuna parecia sentir o mesmo, e voltou para nós rapidamente depois de se despedir de Madara.

          Uma semana havia passado, e nós ainda estávamos tentando nos recuperar das perdas, mas estávamos bem, de uma maneira que jamais estivemos antes daquele momento. O meu peito pesava ao pensar nos garotos que eu havia treinado e que enterrei naquela semana; meus irmãos também visitaram minha mente, me fazendo imaginar como estariam felizes com o fim da guerra se estivessem vivos, mas apesar de tudo, também havia alivio. Eiji e Izuna estavam a salvo, e eu, ao lado deles para poder planejar nosso futuro juntos. Imaginar que realmente Izuna e eu, _juntos_ , poderíamos ver Eiji crescer, afastava a tristeza, e sempre trazia um fraco sorriso para os meus lábios.

          Quando os meus pensamentos voavam para o possível futuro, não conseguia controlar a alegria que enchia o meu peito, e no final daquela semana não foi diferente. Eu apertei Izuna com força em meus braços ao imaginar Eiji adolescente e nos dando trabalho, e sorri como bobo quando fantasiei com seu pai mais velho e ainda mais atraente. Izuna não podia ouvir os meus pensamentos, mas, ainda assim, reclamou de meu jeito avoado e como ele próprio disse “com cara de idiota” — ele havia aprendido tal frase com Aika. A fim de provocá-lo o apertei ainda mais, arrancando uma risada de nosso pequeno, que estava sentando no chão juntamente conosco, brincando com seu cavalo de madeira enquanto também se dividia em desenhar.

          Após Izuna cessar a reclamação e ajeitar suas costas em meu peito, eu afastei seus cabelos que estavam soltos naquele dia, e o ouvi outra vez quando beijei levemente seu pescoço. Mas não houve reclamações daquela vez, apenas um baixo som, semelhante a um ronronar enquanto sentia sua mão subir para o meu cabelo. Uma agradável calmaria nos abraçou no mesmo instante em que abaixei minha cabeça outra vez e apertei sua cintura com um pouco mais de força, mas sem surpresa alguma ela se foi rapidamente — afinal, quietude nunca fora o forte de nossa família.

          Ouvimos a voz de Eiji um pouco alta demais, demonstrando que ainda não admitia nos ver abraçados sem estar com ele no meio. Eu ri ao levantar o rosto e ver sua expressão emburrada, e Izuna por pouco não fez o mesmo. O rosto de Eiji mudou rapidamente, e o observamos endireitar a postura de maneira atípica — até mesmo pareceu um adulto por alguns segundos. O pequeno sentou sobre as pernas e pousou as mãozinhas nos joelhos e me encarou com seriedade, em seguida fez o mesmo com Izuna.

          E então, percebi que algo grande estava por vir.

          — Posso fazer uma pergunta?

          A pergunta só trouxe certeza; era algo grande e  _constrangedor_. Sempre era.

          — É claro, pequeno — o incentivei, mesmo sabendo que me arrependeria.

          Eiji se ajeitou sobre suas pernas mais uma vez, e com claro nervosismo, mexeu nos curtos cabelos negros.

          — Quando eu vou ter um irmãozinho? — A pergunta saiu rápida e eufórica, e em tom alto e fino.

          — O quê? — A minha voz e a de Izuna soaram pelo quarto de Eiji em tom ainda mais alto do que o do pequeno, tamanha fora a nossa surpresa. Em momento algum pensei que era aquele tipo de pergunta, ou sequer que ele pensava em coisas do tipo.

          — Kouji tem o meu tamanho e tem um irmão... — o pequeno nos contou em tom baixo e manhoso.

          Kouji era o amigo que Eiji havia feito no Norte, e ficava feliz que o pequeno tinha alguém de sua idade para brincar, mas isso foi só até aquele momento, em que o maldito Kouji nos encurralou em um canto enquanto não sabíamos como explicar a situação ou sequer dizer qualquer coisa.

          Eu permaneci com os lábios abertos, na esperança que em qualquer minuto algo saísse por eles, mas foi difícil enquanto encarava os olhos esperançosos de Eiji.

          Izuna se desprendeu de meus braços, e o ouvi suspirar profundamente antes de ver seu rosto tão desesperado quanto o meu.

          — Não é assim tão simples, bebê — Izuna foi o primeiro a conseguir falar, e se inclinou para a frente, tocando uma das mãos de Eiji.

          — Por quê? — A óbvia pergunta veio, e mais uma vez ficamos em silêncio. Aquilo era muito mais difícil do que qualquer batalha.

          O assunto sobre a curiosidade de Eiji estar aumentando a cada dia já havia nos cercado, e concordamos em pensar em uma maneira menos complicada de explicar para ele, quando perguntasse o motivo de ter dois pais no lugar de uma mãe e um pai, como as outras família. Nós pensamos com cuidado, a fim de nos preparar para o momento que sabíamos que não demoraria a vir, mas jamais esperamos  _aquele_  tipo de pergunta. Nós tínhamos a resposta ensaiada sobre o nosso relacionamento, mas nada sobre o assunto que Eiji abordou, o que nos deixou completamente mudos outra vez, enquanto encarávamos a face esperançosa do pequeno, que no fim se tornou frustrada.

          — Eu quero um irmão! — Exclamou Eiji, se levantando e batendo os pezinhos sobre o chão de madeira. Seus braços se cruzaram e vi sua expressão se tornar chorosa.

          — Ei, ei! — Eu me aproximei, tocando seus braços, obrigando-o a descruzá-los. — Isso é uma coisa que eu e o papai que têm que decidir, certo?

          Acabei sendo mais duro do que deveria, e Eiji derramou as lágrimas que estava segurando. Eu olhei para Izuna com desespero, e vi seu olhar repreendedor um pouco antes de suavizar e dar atenção ao pequeno, que não aceitou o abraço que fora oferecido. Ele estava decidido a ter o que queria.

          Eu nunca havia pensado no assunto. Até ali, em todas as vezes que imaginava o futuro, éramos apenas nós três. Na situação em que vínhamos vivendo nos últimos anos já era um milagre termos Eiji; um milagre que também jamais havíamos pensado em ter. Um segundo filho não estava em nossos planos. Izuna também pareceu não ter pensado no assunto, e se mostrou tão despreparado quanto eu naquele momento, porém, quando o espanto que a pergunta do pequeno causou passou, me senti diferente. O que imaginei poucos minutos antes voltou para a minha mente, mas desta vez com uma quarta pessoa ao nosso lado, tão pequena e graciosa, e não foi difícil imaginar Izuna podendo tê-la em seus braços desde o primeiro suspiro, coisa que não foi possível com Eiji.

          Meu peito se aqueceu com a cena imaginada, e mais uma vez o que jamais esperei soou como a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer. Eu também queria um irmão para Eiji.

          — Isso não é algo que acontece rápido, Eiji — enfim expliquei para ele, voltando a tocar seus braços. Eu olhei para Izuna ao meu lado, que assentiu diante de minhas palavras, e um pouco receoso com sua reação, com a outra mão toquei a sua que estava sobre o chão. — Mas podemos conversar sobre o assunto.

          Obviamente eu ainda não sabia a opinião de Izuna sobre termos mais um filho, e me senti tenso quando encarei seus olhos arregalados pela clara surpresa. Pensei em dizer algo para deixar claro que era apenas um pensamento, mas o sorriso de Izuna que se abriu em seguida me fez ficar calado. Ele concordou de forma tímida e encostou a testa em meu ombro, ocultando o rosto de minha visão, mas seu jeito foi o suficiente para me fazer sorrir bobamente, e enfim ver Eiji fazer o mesmo.

          O pequeno levantou os bracinhos para cima e gritou que teria um irmão, mesmo conosco deixando claro que era apenas uma conversa para o  _futuro_. Apesar de toda a beleza que era imaginar aumentar a nossa família, nós não poderíamos agir imprudentemente. A guerra havia terminado, mas ainda havia muito o que fazer para organizarmos nossas vidas.

          Demorou um pouco mais de um ano, após o pedido de Eiji, para enfim termos um sinal de que tudo se ajeitaria, como Hashirama e Madara haviam prometido. Eles trabalharam juntos por meses, viajando e conversando com pessoas importantes, tentando convencê-las de seus ideais, e três semanas após o aniversário de quatro anos de Eiji, recebi o gavião de meu irmão. O recado era tão animado que não consegui segurar o sorriso ao conseguir lê-lo com sua voz em minha mente.

          Ele e Madara enfim haviam conseguido mais aliados, e um acordo com o País do Fogo. Finalmente a vila que idealizaram quando eram mais jovens tinha real chance de virar realidade, e ambos pediam por mim e Izuna na próxima reunião com o D[aimyō](http://pt-br.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Daimy%252525C5%2525258D) do país.

          Eu podia ouvir a risada aliviada de Hashirama ecoar em minha mente, se misturando com a minha no exterior. O último ano havia sido incrível, cheio de planos e sonhos que não eram freados por nossa consciência ou guerra alguma; apesar de toda a agitação e trabalho nos clãs, Izuna e eu nos sentíamos mais livres do que nunca. Mas aquela notícia foi o que trouxe o sentimento da certeza de que estávamos recomeçando as nossas vidas de maneira correta.

          Izuna também ficou animado com a notícia, e Eiji, mesmo sem entender o quanto aquilo era um grande passo, se agitou o dia todo, contando seus próprios planos, que envolviam morar perto de seus tios, poder vê-los todos os dias, enquanto dormiria uma vez por semana na casa de Aika, que também deveria morar ao lado dele, juntamente com Kouji e seus outros amigos com quem havia se apegado ainda mais nos últimos meses. Eiji já havia planejado cada movimento que daria na vila de seus tios, até mesmo havia desenhado nossa futura casa, que surpreendentemente parecia muito boa.

          Izuna o incentivou a continuar com seus planos, mesmo achando difícil todos serem vizinhos como o pequeno imaginava. A vila que Hashirama planejava seria grande, e nos imaginar envolvidos em sua construção me deixava tão animado quanto eles.

          O dia foi passado apenas com conversas entre nós três. Não houve estudos, treinamentos ou limpezas na casa; nós apenas deixamos nossas mentes focarem no que viria a seguir.

          Apesar da agitação — ou talvez exatamente por ela — Eiji dormiu em seu horário costumeiro, mas não no lugar onde devia. O pequeno se enfiou entre Izuna e eu sobre a cama, e em tom manhoso, pediu para dormir ali. Ele estava crescendo mais rápido, e não gostávamos de ceder aos seus pedidos mimados que vez ou outra insistiam em aparecer, porém, ainda era difícil resistir a sua expressão fofa e o bico nos lábios.

          Eiji dormiu entre nós naquela noite em que estávamos ansiosos para que passasse logo, para podermos nos reunir com nossos irmãos. Nossa conversa sobre o dia seguinte foi feita com sussurros para não acordarmos o nosso filho. A empolgação entre nós era grande demais e pensei que não conseguiríamos nos aquietar, mas Izuna se calou após um tempo. O quarto estava parcialmente iluminado, mas, ainda assim, conseguia observar seus olhos brilhantes me encarando em silêncio. Quando pensei em perguntar se havia algo de errado, Izuna levantou a mão que antes acariciava as costas de Eiji, e a pousou em meus cabelos, que receberam uma leve caricia.

          — Eu quero que ele tenha os cabelos como os seus — sussurrou ele, abrindo um largo sorriso.

          Meu coração bateu descontrolado assim que o ouvi. Havíamos tido aquela conversa meses atrás, que foi terminada sem conclusão, mas com a decisão de retornarmos a falar sobre aquilo quando tivéssemos certeza de nosso novo estilo de vida. Izuna também queria, e Eiji não havia esquecido o seu pedido, enquanto eu, esperava apenas por aquelas palavras. Meu sorriso foi tão largo quanto o dele, e senti meu peito aquecer ao também levantar meu braço e tocar seu rosto.

          — E olhos como os seus — um leve suspirou saiu por meus lábios ao imaginar aquele futuro pela incontável vez. Eu estava feliz; extremamente feliz.

          Eiji teria um irmão.


	25. Epílogo

Houve uma época em que eu achava que sabia tudo sobre tudo, que era o lado certo em qualquer conflito, e que jamais andaria de uma maneira que não era a esperada. Eu calculava os meus passos com cautela, enfrentava os que opunham a mim; me achava superior, inteligente.

          Eu era um idiota.

          Tudo? Eu não sabia nem a metade. Meus passos desviaram uma vez e nunca mais voltaram para o mesmo caminho de antes; minha inteligência não serviu para muito quando precisei limpar a fralda de um bebê pela primeira vez, ainda menos na hora de descobrir porque ele chorava tanto. Por um tempo passei a pensar que aquele desvio havia sido a pior decisão que tomei, mas eu não estava certo, como em inúmeras vezes em minha vida.

          Eu olhei para trás muitas vezes, mas jamais voltei para aquele caminho. Quanto mais eu me lembrava do passado, mais envergonhado me tornava, e ficou claro que aquele desvio na verdade havia sido a melhor decisão que poderia ter tomado. Estar errado nunca foi tão benéfico, pois graças a todas as mudanças em minha vida, eu era feliz. Mesmo continuando sem paciência alguma em alguns casos.

          — Eiji — chamei por meu filho enquanto me lembrava de tudo o que havíamos passado ali. Faltava apenas duas caixas para levarmos para baixo, e depois de doze anos, nós nos despediríamos da cabana de forma definitiva.

          Eu gostava de pensar que um dia voltaríamos a visitá-la, como vinha sendo nos últimos anos. Havia muitas lembranças boas ali; com meu pai, Hashirama, Izuna e Eiji... a cada passo que eu dava, olhar que prendia até mesmo na grama do lado de fora, havia algo a ser contado. Mas eu sabia que aquela visita poderia demorar muito.

          — Eiji — o chamei novamente, desta vez indo até o corredor, para que minha voz o alcançasse com mais clareza.

          Konoha não era perto, e era o nosso lar há algum tempo. Parte de nossas coisas haviam sido deixadas na cabana, nos esperando para quando a vila estivesse cem por cento pronta, e enfim era hora de ir. Estávamos ali há três dias, guardando coisas e na maior parte do tempo, cuidando do treinamento de Eiji, que naquele mês era a minha responsabilidade. Ele era incrível em seus movimentos, mas ainda faltava muita disciplina, e principalmente, a aprender a atender um chamado imediatamente.

          Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura, respirando fundo antes de revirar os olhos. Meu peito se inflou e com minha paciência voando para longe gritei por ele o mais alto que minhas cordas vocais permitiram.

          — Estou indo, estou indo — ouvi os passos apressados subindo a escada juntamente com sua voz. Em segundos Eiji estava à minha frente, levantando o rosto para me encarar. — Para o que esse escândalo? Até mesmo Konoha deve tê-lo escutado!

          Ele achava que por ter completado treze anos naquele mês, era um adulto e que poderia dizer e fazer o que quisesse, mas eu nunca o deixava ir tão longe. Eu me curvei sobre ele, apoiando o meu braço em sua cabeça, deixando ainda mais evidente a diferença de altura, o que sempre o deixava nervoso. Meu rosto se abaixou, ficando próximo ao dele, e encarei com seriedade seus olhos que eram tão parecidos com os meus.

          — Se fosse rápido o suficiente, ninguém além de você teria que me escutar, rapaz.

          O rosto de Eiji se tornou corado enquanto seu corpo tremia levemente.

          — Eu sou — afirmou ele, fechando os olhos pela vergonha de ter gaguejado. — O senhor mesmo disse que eu estou mais rápido.

          Ele realmente era rápido, mas insistia em tentar ser tanto quanto eu, e sempre que tocávamos no assunto, Eiji se desconcertava e mostrava que ainda era apenas um garoto, o que obviamente o deixava furioso, e ao mesmo tempo com medo do que eu diria. Izuna não gostava quando eu o provocava, mas o jeito com que conseguia fazer Eiji abaixar o nariz com poucas palavras me divertia ao mesmo tempo que o ensinava a ser mais respeitoso.

          Eu acabei rindo em tom baixo, e o deixando sem resposta, me afastei, apontando para uma das caixas que ele iria levar para baixo.

          Quando enfim as poucas caixas estavam do lado de fora e fechei a porta da cabana, parei por um momento, a observando ao lado de Eiji. Eu havia achado que me sentiria triste ou com saudade antecipada, mas olhá-la pela última vez não foi tão ruim quanto pensei. Eu amava aquele lugar, mas o que causava tal sentimento com tanta intensidade eram as pessoas com quem convivi ali, e naquele momento, a maioria delas estava bem longe, para onde seguimos caminho após nos despedirmos da cabana.

          O caminho era longo, e foi ainda mais por causa das caixas que nos faziam andar devagar enquanto as carregávamos. Eram apenas duas para cada um, porém, estavam tão cheias quanto o baú de brinquedos de Daiki.

          — Estou morrendo de calor — reclamou Eiji, assim como eu já estava esperando. — Vamos parar por um instante.

          Suas pernas se arrastavam pelo chão de forma dramática, que combinava perfeitamente com sua expressão naquele momento. Os meus olhos reviraram diante da cena.

          — Não estamos nem na metade do caminho, não seja mole.

          Eiji suspirou pesadamente — outra ação com drama desnecessário.

          — Sinto falta do meu pai — provocou Eiji, ciente que Izuna teria usado um tom mais duro que o meu, mas falando porque sabia que eu me afetaria com suas palavras.

          — Eu também — rebati de uma forma que sabia que não era a esperada, tendo a vez de suspirar como ele. Eiji me olhou por um momento, e riu em tom baixo ao balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

          Não via Izuna há apenas três dias, mas os últimos dez anos juntos me desacostumou a ficar longe dele qualquer fosse o tempo. Nós trabalhamos juntos para construir Konoha; quando surgia algum problema que ameaçava a vila, nós dois resolvíamos no lugar de nossos irmãos; e as missões que nos eram dadas também eram cumpridas conosco lado a lado. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que me encarregava de algo sem tê-lo ao meu lado. A nossa responsabilidade em casa nos obrigava separar nossas obrigações externas.

          Eu sabia que estava sendo dramático como Eiji naquele momento, então me juntei a ele na risada. No fim, o nosso primogênito era mais parecido conosco do que mostrava para os outros, e eu, não tão rígido como gostava de pensar que era. Meus pés pararam no instante seguinte, e ao colocar as caixas no chão, ofereci água e um tempo para Eiji.

          No dia seguinte, nós enfim chegamos em Konoha. Eiji havia parado de reclamar na metade do caminho, mas eu pude notar o cansaço em seu sorriso aliviado. Ele ainda era um garoto, e sabia que exigia demais dele vez ou outra, mas sem saber, seu jeito de tentar superar seus limites quando desafiado me enchia de orgulho. Mesmo reclamando, ele sempre conseguia.

          Nós andamos um pouco mais, até pararmos em frente à uma casa de dois andares, com as paredes recém-pintadas de branco e janelas azuis.

          — O que acha? — Perguntei a Eiji enquanto observava o local finalmente pronto.

          — É bonita — Eiji sorriu ao dar um passo à frente. Era a primeira vez que visitava o local. Ele virou a cabeça em minha direção, me olhando um pouco sem jeito. — Parece com aquele desenho.

          Eu também dei um passo, ficando ao lado dele. As caixas foram para o chão, trazendo alívio para os meus braços, e suspirei longamente, abrindo um largo sorriso logo em seguida. Eiji tinha vergonha dos desenhos que fazia quando era pequeno e mostrávamos a todos que queriam ver — até mesmo os que não queriam —, mas sabíamos que o seu desejo por trás daquele ainda estava em seu coração. A decisão de construí-la foi feita sem segundos pensamentos. Ele havia feito tanto por nós, o mínimo que poderíamos fazer era retribuir de tal maneira.

          — De acordo com o plano, certo? — Toquei suas costas ao dizer, deixando-o ainda mais envergonhado, o que me fez alargar o sorriso. Ele era como um retrato de Izuna.

          — Obrigado, pai. Por tudo — seus olhos brilharam com animação ao dizer, e espantando sua vergonha, voltou a olhar para a casa. — Eu adorei, mas acho que Daiki já deve ter destruído tudo por dentro.

          Nós rimos juntos, e consegui imaginar o que ele havia dito naquele momento com clareza.

          — Eu tenho a mesma sensação — o respondi ainda risonho, e dei um leve tapa em suas costas, incentivando-o a levar as caixas para dentro.

          Não era um lugar destruído o que entramos, mas não podíamos ignorar os brinquedos espalhados pelo chão; eram tantos que foi impossível transitar pela sala sem pisarmos nas pelúcias dadas por Aika e Madara, mas com cautela evitamos os cavalos de madeira feitos por Hashirama.

          Assim que as caixas foram deixadas em um canto, o barulho denunciou nossa presença para o primeiro habitante da nova casa, que estava de costas, sentado no meio de ainda mais brinquedos. Seus olhinhos se arregalaram assim que nos viu e o sorriso com poucos dentes se abriu por conta da alta risada. Ele apoiou as mãos sobre o chão e rapidamente ficou em pé. Os pés pequenos cobertos por meias brancas — que Izuna com certeza havia o obrigado a usar — correram desajeitados por cima de todos os brinquedos, e me vi sorrindo bobamente enquanto o meu coração acelerava. Meus braços estavam prontos para levantar e pegar aquela criatura adoravelmente pequena, mas minha animação morreu quando a cabeça coberta de cabelos claros passou direto ao meu lado.

          — Eiji!

          Soltei um suspiro desanimado e deixei meus ombros caírem ao ver o pequeno Daiki correr para os braços do irmão, que o recebeu com euforia. Eles eram inseparáveis, sempre agiam de tal maneira, mas ainda não aceitava ser o segundo ou terceiro na fila para ganhar a atenção. Me sentia patético por agir de tal maneira por causa de uma criança de apenas cinco anos de idade, mas essa era uma parte de mim que já havia aceito desde que Eiji também era daquele tamanho.

          Eu sabia que depois de tagarelar com Eiji, Daiki iria pular para o meu colo e enfim receberia um apertado abraço, e tudo ficaria bem, mas foi outra pessoa quem trouxe a minha animação de volta. Ouvi uma risada contida às minhas costas, e quando me virei, o meu peito se aqueceu de uma forma aconchegante.

          — Ele sentiu a sua falta — Izuna afirmou ao se aproximar, sorrindo fraco ao tocar o meu peitoral.

          — Não parece — tentei me mostrar emburrado ao dizer, mas o abraço que recebi me fez sorrir bobamente enquanto o retribuía. Eu estava com saudade daquele abraço, da voz que sussurrou em meu ouvido o quanto havia sentido a minha falta, e principalmente daqueles olhos negros que me encantavam desde muitos anos atrás.

          Os nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo rápido, e um segundo mais longo estava prestes a começar quando ouvi um pigarrear ao nosso lado. Quando nos viramos, vimos Eiji colocar a mão sobre os olhos de Daiki enquanto nos encarava com repreensão.

          — A casa tem quartos, não?

          Nós rimos imediatamente. Muitas coisas haviam mudado com o tempo, mas o jeito com que Eiji se irritava com nossas demonstrações de carinho ainda estava ali, mesmo que atualmente fosse mais por vergonha do que ciúme. Seu rosto se tornou levemente corado quando nos aproximamos, e quando Daiki pulou para o meu colo e me deu o esperado abraço, Eiji também recebeu um apertado de seu outro pai.

          Era bom estar em casa.

          Mais tarde naquele dia, me deitei ao lado de Izuna, o segurando em meus braços outra vez, e contei a ele sobre os dias que passei com Eiji na cabana. Seu treinamento, as coisas que achamos guardadas nos cômodos e nem ao menos lembrávamos que existiam, e principalmente a reação de nosso filho ao ver a nova casa. Izuna ficou surpreso ao saber da reação que foi mais madura do que esperávamos, e rimos de nós mesmos, que depois de tudo ainda não havíamos nos acostumados com as surpresas que aquele garoto sempre nos trazia; fosse nas atitudes ou na aparência, com o passar dos anos, Eiji sempre vinha com algo que não esperávamos.

          — Desde que nasceu ele nos surpreende — acabei rindo enquanto falava.

          — Sou agradecido por sempre ser de um jeito bom.

          Eu assenti para Izuna, também me sentindo agradecido, mas no fundo, por mais motivos do que aquela nossa conversa. Eu amava a nossa vida como era naquele momento; amava os nossos filhos, a casa e o trabalho, e era óbvio que tudo não teria sido possível se Eiji não tivesse existido. Foi ele quem me desviou de meu caminho e me trouxe tudo o que nunca imaginei que teria e que prezava mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele me agradeceu pela casa, mas era eu quem deveria agradecê-lo.

          Há treze anos eu havia criado Eiji para ganhar a guerra contra os Uchiha, e ele realmente fez isso, mas imprevisível como era, não foi da forma que em um primeiro momento esperei. Ele não lutou ou teve que manchar as mãos de sangue, nem ao menos precisou ser um adulto. Eiji simplesmente nos amou, e fez com que abríssemos os olhos para os nossos próprios sentimentos. Ele não fez os Senju ganhar; Eiji nos uniu e salvou mais do que sua família. Ele sempre quis ser o dragão daquela história que gostava quando pequeno, mas, sem saber, foi o herói que não só salvou uma pessoa, mas também o nosso mundo.

          Todas as vezes em que alguém perguntava o grande fator para ter nos mudado daquela maneira tão radical, não havia como dizer outro nome ou coisa além de: Eiji. E eu era extremamente orgulhoso por poder dizer que era seu pai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso, gente, Eiji chegou ao fim.  
> Eu tive a ideia de escrever isso no começo de 2018, e quero compartilhar com vocês como foi isso. Eu e minha amiga Lila somos loucas por Tobiizu (até demais asdhiaushd) e sempre compartilhamos fanarts deles. Todas lindas e maravilhosas, mas uma, que nem tinha exatamente eles, foi o que chamou bastante a nossa atenção. Essa imagem aqui: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7d/ba/1d/7dba1d064ed3fef50c4d7c6b0fef4cc2.jpg  
> No mesmo momento pensamos: "Caramba, é como se fosse um filho Tobiizu!" e criamos várias possibilidades pra que isso pudesse acontecer no universo original, destacando a ideia do Tobirama tê-lo criado, como Orochimaru criou Mitsuki (Já que Orochi sabe tanto dos jutsus do Tobirama, pensei que a criação do filho dele pudesse ter vindo de mais uma ideia do Senju) Depois disso não teve mais volta. Não conseguia parar pensar em um filho deles, e esse epílogo logo seguido do momento em que Tobiizu se declaram vieram na minha mente. E não teve como resistir. Passei uma madrugada planejando a história e escrevendo o primeiro capítulo. Enlouqueci! ISHDIUAHSDAS Mas valeu a pena. Agora vendo tudo pronto, exatamente do jeito que pensei, me sinto satisfeita.  
> É um pouco triste, mas também estou orgulhosa de ter terminado do jeito que planejei desde o começo. E claro que também estou feliz, principalmente por vocês abraçarem essa história com tanto carinho ♥  
> Deixo aqui o meu muito obrigada para quem leu, quem comentou, favoritou, recomendou... e quem ainda vai fazer tudo isso. E especialmente para a Lila, que me incentivou a escrever, e me ajudou na ideia inicial!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do final, e venham comentar uma última vez (Ou pela primeira vez, quem sabe? Não se acanhem) ♥  
> Obrigada mais uma vez! ♥
> 
> Ah, para quem ficou curioso para saber o que aconteceu do lado do Madara e do Hashirama, só vir aqui https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071655


End file.
